Por mi bien
by LightDark01
Summary: Después de un largo año de lucha contra ella, Catra finalmente ha capturado a Adora. La Horda está ganando. Catra se siente extática. Hasta que Hordak amenaza la vida de Adora. Los sentimientos ardientes que Catra había enterrado en su interior durante tanto tiempo podrían volver a salir en el peor momento de su vida...
1. Parte I : Destrozadas

**Historia original de Doublepasse, yo solo la estoy traduciendo y reinterpretando. Podéis encontrarla tanto en FFN y como en AO3 con el nombre de "For my Sake".**

**Imagen de la portada: Artemis (Arroba) Kingxartemis (Twitter)**

* * *

**Después de un largo año de lucha contra ella, Catra finalmente ha capturado a Adora. La Horda está ganando. Catra se siente extática.**

**Hasta que Hordak amenaza la vida de Adora.**

**Los sentimientos ardientes que Catra había enterrado en su interior durante tanto tiempo podrían volver a salir en el peor momento de su vida... Sólo necesitaban un empujoncito como el de Hordak ordenando decapitar a Adora...**

**¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar?**

**Da igual la respuesta, sus vidas nunca serán las mismas. Una vez más.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - ****Parte I - Destrozadas**

Adora se preguntaba cómo podía haber pensado que la Zona de Terror era un "hogar". Todo era tan oscuro, frío, poco acogedor. Por supuesto, pasar tres días en una celda no era la mejor representación de su vida pasada allí, pero hubo un tiempo en el que fue persuadida de que la Horda estaba tratando a sus prisioneros con respeto. Qué tonta había sido... pensó mientras suspiraba. Tendría que resignarse a este tipo de vida de ahora en adelante. La Horda estaba cerca de ganar. Después de un año en guerra contra la renacida She-Ra, Princesa del Poder, Lord Hordak finalmente había logrado capturarla, quitándole la única esperanza de ganar a la Alianza de Princesas.

Las cosas habían cambiado en un año. Las armas de la Horda se hicieron más poderosas con el tiempo, gracias a Entrapta, como la Alianza descubrió recientemente. El granate oscuro era tan poderoso que absorbía los poderes de las princesas todos los días. Su última defensa verdadera fue el poder de She-Ra, alias Adora, uniendo al grupo y dándoles fuerza.

Oh, qué contenta había estado la Comandante Catra el día que capturó a su enemiga, su ex mejor amiga... Adora se lamentaba mientras se apoyaba en su hombro herido. Catra nunca había sido cuidadosa con sus ataques. Y desde aquel día, en las ruinas de los primeros, aquel fatídico día donde decidió soltar a Adora para siempre, la atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez que se disponían a pelear. Con el tiempo se volvió más complicado para Adora, llegando el momento de no poder hacer frente a Catra

Volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba su último encuentro, el día anterior.

_**"Hey Adora."** La voz provocadora resonó en las paredes de su celda. El primer acto reflejo de Adora habría sido mirar a la comandante felina, pero ella no quería darle ese placer. Hizo girar su cuerpo con desgana hacia otra dirección, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_**"Veo que sigues sin querer hablar. No importa, sólo quería darte la noticia. Vamos a atacar Luna Brillante muy pronto..."** Su tono estaba envenenado por el odio y la malicia. ¿En qué se había convertido? Adora ya no reconoció a su Catra. **"Me encantaría que fueras testigo de nuestra victoria, así que le pedí a Lord Hordak que activara los paneles que hay en las paredes de tu celda. ¿Sabes lo genial que es eso?"**_

_Adora no respondió. Desde que la encerraron, le dio a Catra un silencio perpetuo. Sabía que eso la molestaba en el fondo, incluso si Catra no mostraba alguna de sus flaquezas. Al menos no frente a ella. **"Oh, bueno, esperaba un agradecimiento al menos, esa será tu última oportunidad de ver a tus amigos. No te verán pero es mejor que nada, ¿No?"**_

_Catra se rió y luego salió de la pequeña celda, al ver que no recibiría respuesta alguna de su nueva prisionera. Las lágrimas de Adora cayeron cuando la puerta se cerró. Lágrimas por sus amigos que finalmente no pudo proteger, lágrimas por Etheria, por haber fracasado en salvarla, lágrimas por Catra..._

**"No parece que te hayas dado por vencida."**

Adora no reaccionó de inmediato.

**"¿De verdad vas a dejar que esa estúpida niña haga lo que le plazca?"**

**"No quiero hablar contigo, Shadow Weaver".**

**"Si no hubieras dejado la Horda, nada de esto habría pasado."**

Adora frunció los labios. No respondas. Sólo trata de jugar con tu cabeza.

**"Debería haberme librado de esa mocosa cuando aún era una gatita."**

**"Basta"**. Gruñó Adora.

**"¿Cómo puedes seguir sintiendo algo por ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho?"**

**"No siento nada por ella."**

**"No finjas, niña. Puedo oírte mientras duermes".**

**"¡Una vez más, cállate, Shadow Weaver!"** dijo Adora mientras se levantaba del suelo. Miró a través de los barrotes de su celda, mirando la cara enmascarada al otro lado**. "Catra tomó malas decisiones por mi culpa. Ella todavía quiere probar que es mejor que yo, y herirme por lo que hice".**

**"Oh, creo que sobreestimas su interés por ti. Declaró claramente que quería poder para sí misma y que aplastar la rebelión es su manera de lograrlo. Ahora es irredimible".**

**"No. Todavía puedo sentir ira viniendo de ella. Aún no se ha recuperado de eso".** Adora entrecerró los ojos y dijo:** "No entiendo por qué sigues odiándola. Hizo todo lo que le pediste para poder traerme de vuelta. Subió más en las filas de la Horda que cualquiera de tus otros pupilos..."**

**"No la odio."** Adora levantó las cejas tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldrían de la frente. **"Ella hizo todo lo que yo había planeado."**

**"¿Disculpa?"** Era difícil interpretar la mente de Shadow Weaver cuando tenía su máscara en la cara todo el tiempo. Su voz también era extrañamente tranquila. Adora nunca la había visto así antes.

**"Querida Adora... ¿Por qué crees que la presioné contra ti todo el tiempo?"**

**"No lo entiendo."**

**"Tú eres She-Ra. Lo he sabido desde que te encontré en el Bosque Susurrante. Tu cuna fue abandonada justo al lado de la espada... Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la espada te encontrara de nuevo. No podía dejar que te convirtieras en la mayor amenaza de la Horda".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"** Dijo Adora, su voz temblando.

**"Hice todo lo que pude para que quisieras ser Capitana de la Fuerza, la soldado perfecta de la Horda. Pero la espada te encontraría en el campo de batalla... Necesitaba darle a la Horda su mejor oportunidad para derrotarte si sucedía... Catra."**

**"...estás mintiendo. Esto es otro de tus juegos mentales. No quiero escucharte más".**

**"Cada vez que la castigaba cuando te apoyaba... Cada vez que la llamaba molestia o le decía que la mataría si te desanimaba, creaba un poco más de la Catra que ahora conoces."**

**"¡Basta!"**

**"Ella tenía la mentalidad perfecta para eso. A ella no le importa la justicia como a ti. Sólo se cuida a sí misma y a sus seres queridos".**

**"Shadow Weaver..."**

**"Todo lo que necesitaba para liberar su verdadero potencial... fue una pequeña traición de su ser más querido."**

Adora coloco sus manos sobre sus oídos. No era más que un truco mental... Shadow Weaver no ganó nada de esta situación, no pudo haber moldeado a Catra intencionalmente... Sin embargo, si era real, significaba que todo era culpa suya desde el principio, así que entonces tal vez... Sólo tal vez, Catra reconsideraría su posición, ¿verdad? Esta idea era seductora...

**"Escupe tu veneno en otra dirección, Shadow Weaver." **Un silbido acompañó la voz de la recién llegada, la cual cerró la puerta de golpe.** "El guardia me dice que los prisioneros están gritando, y aquí te encuentro, torturando a tu princesa preferida."**

**"No me hables así, Catra, o..."**

**"¿O qué? Nunca saldrás de esta celda, Shadow Weaver. No mientras yo guíe a Lord Hordak".** Una sonrisita metió sus labios en el deleite.

**"Catra",** dijo Adora, apretando los barrotes de su celda,** "Shadow Weaver te hizo quien eres, pero no tienes que seguir el camino que ella te influenció a tomar. Sólo le estarías haciendo un favor".**

Catra se lanzó, aterrizando a un centímetro de ella. Sólo las barras de metal las separaban, y Adora podía sentir su calor desde aquí. Echaba tanto de menos sus abrazos. **"¿Quién te crees que soy, una marioneta?"**, siseó ella.** "No sé qué clase de mentiras te ha dicho, pero estoy tomando mis propias decisiones, sin ninguna influencia. Y yo asumo la responsabilidad de mis propias acciones Adora... a diferencia de ti."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Ya me has oído. No intentes culpar a Shadow Weaver. Ella formo parte de ese lío, seguro, pero tú te fuiste. Eso es cosa tuya, Adora".**

**"Siento que sigas enfadada por eso."**

**"No entiendes nada... Te agradezco que te hubieras ido."** Catra sonrió con satisfacción**. "Soy verdaderamente libre sin ti cerca. Tú y Shadow Weaver... Vosotras dos fueron las que me reprimieron".**

**"Así que ese es tu ideal, tu meta en la vida... Destrucción."** Susurró Adora, intentando no parecer enfadada.** "¿Y luego qué? Una vez que la rebelión haya muerto, una vez que hayas capturado a toda la gente libre, una vez que hayas arruinado el planeta y te hayas apoderado de todo"**

**"Lord Hordak tiene planes para el futuro de Etheria."**

**"Eres sólo un peón."**

**"¡Cállate!"** Catra trató de arañarla, pero Adora esquivó las garras a tiempo.

**"Pero es verdad. No tienes verdaderos ideales. Sólo quieres afirmar tu dominio tanto como puedas".**

**"Bueno, al menos, lo estoy haciendo bien."** Catra miró fijamente. **"No puedo esperar a ver la cara de todas las princesas cuando ganemos, y cuando se den cuenta de que no vendrás a salvarlas. Eres una falsa heroína..."**

Adora perdió su espíritu de lucha. Catra estaba, desafortunadamente, justo aquí. Ella había fracasado.

**"No llores, princesa, guarda las lágrimas para cuando tus mejores amigos se reúnan contigo en tu celda."**

Catra empezó a reírse de nuevo, cuando la pantalla de la pared se encendió sola, revelando la cara esquelética de Hordak. **"¡Mi Señor!"** Catra se arrodilló.

**"Comandante Catra. Necesitas unirte a mí y a la Capitana de la Fuerza Jefa Octavia para los preparativos de la batalla final. No pierdas más tiempo con la prisionera. Ya no nos sirve para nada".**

**"¿No tiene utilidad alguna?"**

**"No. Nos desharemos de ella hoy."**

Catra y Adora se congelaron en el acto. **"Pero mi Señor, ella es una preciada rehén, la rebelión..."**

**"La rebelión tiene esperanza mientras She-Ra esté viva. Todavía tienen la espada, creen que pueden salir de esto. Tenemos que derribar esa última pared."**

**"Pero todo mi plan se basaba en ella como rehén.**" Catra escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda. Adora podía verlas temblar desde donde estaba.

**"¿En serio? ...en ese caso, sube enseguida. Quiero saber los detalles de ese plan".**

**"Por supuesto, mi Señor.**" Catra se inclinó, respirando aliviada mientras la pantalla se apagaba.

**"Gracias."**

Catra miró detrás suya. La cara de Adora no tenía esperanza o dolor como de costumbre cuando la miraba. Agradecimiento. Hacía tiempo que Catra no veía eso. Eso la irritó. Adora no tenía por qué estarle agradecida.

**"No lo hice por ti, una vez más. Sólo hago las cosas por mi bien. Ahora discúlpenme, señoritas, me esperan en el cuartel general."**

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó a Shadow Weaver riéndose siniestramente. **"¿Te estás volviendo loca, anciana?"**

**"Eres tan ingenua, es increíble."**

**"¿Disculpa?"**

**"Ahora actúas tan dura y todopoderosa, pero no tienes experiencia trabajando para Lord Hordak."** Catra perdió la compostura por un segundo, pero le dio igual.

**"No estoy de humor para tus juegos mentales."**

**"¿Realmente crees que Lord Hordak está interesado en tu plan ahora mismo?"**

Catra golpeó la pared.** "Basta, ¿sabes qué?"** Cogió la llave del cinturón del guardia, abrió la celda de Shadow Weaver y sacó a la débil mujer. **"Vas a ir a la celda de aislamiento."**

**"Como si fuera a cambiar algo."**

**"Deja de hablar".** Catra cerró la puerta de la celda detrás suya y condujo a su vieja figura materna a través de los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar a una puerta especial, la puerta de la celda más oscura de la Zona de Terror, destinada a privar a los prisioneros de toda luz y esperanza hasta que hayan aprendido la lección. **"Te vas a arrepentir de haber abierto la boca hoy. Diviértete, te sacaré mañana si es que no me he olvidado de ti".**

**"Si te hace sentir bien."** Shadow Weaver caminó sola hacia la celda oscura. "**Tenías razón, sabes. Somos más parecidas de lo que pensaba."**

**"Sí, claro. Mueve tu patético trasero".**

**"Los dos fuimos abandonadas por nuestra chica más preciada. Y hoy la perderemos para siempre".**

Catra cerró la puerta con un grito de ira. Volvió corriendo al áreas de celdas de Adora, cerró la puerta con llave y se metió la llave en el bolsillo. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Ella miró fijamente a una de las pantallas de la pared.** "Llama a Scorpia".**

**"¡Hola Comandante! Olvidaste venir a celebrar el éxito de Entrapta para potenciar el granate negro, es una pena, hice un gran pastel y-"**

**"Sí, lo siento, escucha Scorpia, necesito que vengas a las celdas y vigiles la celda de She-Ra, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes entrar a nadie hasta que yo lo diga".**

**"Oh, claro, ¡De acuerdo, Catra!"**

**"Perfecto. Ahora tú, guardia, vete a hacer tus tareas a otro lado, ya no te necesito aquí".** El guardia se fue, perplejo. Eso sería suficiente. Catra inhaló y exhaló. Ella tenía el control. Nadie se interpondría en su camino. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar un plan para Hordak.

* * *

Catra irrumpió en la sala de reuniones. Le gustaba mucho hacer esas entradas teatrales. La jefa Octavia giró su único ojo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Catra se había convertido claramente en la nueva estratega favorita de Lord Hordak en apenas un año, ante la gran angustia de Octavia. La forma en la que esta niña se las arregló para convertirse en la segunda al mando en su lugar en la mitad de tiempo que ella, fue un misterio. Pero necesitaba tener cuidado si quería mantener su posición actual.

**"Comandante Catra, siéntese. Estábamos hablando de la organización de mis tropas para mañana."**

**"Por supuesto, Lord Hordak, pero permítame que le cuente primero mi idea sobre nuestra rehén..."**

**"Ya tenemos un plan, Comandante."**

**"Matarla no servirá de nada, She-Ra podría ser usada como cebo para distraer a sus amigas Princesas o para hacerlas rendirse, sin necesidad de derramar..."**

**"No necesitamos distraerlas, el experimento de Entrapta ya es un éxito. Vamos a vencerlas en un día, y a enviarles la cabeza de She-Ra en una caja antes de la batalla de mañana, será suficiente para aplastar sus ánimos".**

**"Lord Hordak, con el debido respeto, sólo alimentará sus ganas de venganza..."**

**"Es suficiente. Empiezo a pensar que se interesa mucho por la vida de She-Ra, Comandante".**

Catra mantuvo la mirada vacía hacia Hordak. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto? Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico por dentro. Octavia estaba sonriendo junto a Hordak, por supuesto que le gustaría verla en problemas.

**¿"Jefa Octavia"?** Dos guardias aparecieron en una pantalla detrás de ellos. **"Sus órdenes han sido ejecutadas. She-Ra está muerta".**

El corazón de Catra se detuvo.

**"Perfecto. Envía la cabeza a Luna Brillante, ademas de unos cordiales saludos".**

**"No podemos, ya incineramos el cuerpo... como siempre hacemos..."**

**"¡¿Qué?! Nunca ordene eso, Octavia, explícate".**

Catra no esperó a escuchar la explicación de su compañera. Salió corriendo de la habitación, saltó de escalera en escalera. No puede ser. Fue un error, una trampa. Adora debería estar en su celda, protegida por Scorpia. Cuando llegó, vio a Scorpia inconsciente en el suelo. Su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose por las descargas eléctricas producidas por las armas de la horda

**"¡Scorpia! "¡Despierta!"** Catra la sacudió, pero la Capitana de la Fuerza apenas podía decir cosas coherentes entre sus desvaríos. Catra empujó la puerta para abrirla. La cerradura fue forzada. **"No..."**

La habitación de Adora estaba vacía. No quedó ningún rastro de ella.** "¡No!"** Catra corrió de nuevo, esta vez en dirección al crematorio, las mismas donde una vez ayudó a escapar a Adora y a sus amigas, y donde dieron a Entrapta por muerta en la Zona del Terror. Debió haber sobrevivido, tuvo que... ¡Es She-Ra, maldita sea!

**"¡Llama a Entrapta!",** le gritó a un biombo cuando se puso delante de las puertas de metal.

**"¡Catra! ¡Justo cuando iba a enviarte una nota! Hice un descubrimiento interesante sobre..."**

**"¡No hay tiempo! ¿Puedes desbloquear todas las cámaras de "limpieza"?"**

**"¿Al mismo tiempo? No hay problema, pero ¿por qué?"**

**"¡Sólo hazlo!"**

Un segundo después, un largo pasillo que llevaba a la zona polvorienta estaba delante de ella. Vacía.

**"No..."** Gimoteó Catra. **"Entrapta sobreviviste a esto el año pasado, ¿verdad?"**

**"Apenas. Emily se abrió y me puso dentro de ella. Ella me salvó."**

**"¡NO!"** Catra corrió tan rápido como pudo, revisando cada rincón de cada cámara, hasta que sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo. **"ADORA!"**

Cayó de rodillas. Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo empezó a llorar? No podía recordar. Alguien volvió a gritar el nombre de su némesis. Tal vez era su propia voz, ella ya no lo sabía.

**"Catra..."** Dos pinzas grandes envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso. Catra lloró aún más fuerte, pero no las alejó.** "Lord Hordak te llama. Para la batalla, ¿sabes?"**

**"¿La batalla?"**

**"Sí. Puedo decirle que estás enferma si quieres."**

**"No... No es necesario, Scorpia. Estoy bien."**

**"¿Lo estás?"**

Catra se limpió los ojos. Tenía que parecer tranquila, Hordak no podía verla ser débil... Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía?

**"Yo sólo... necesito un minuto..."**

* * *

**"¿Qué ha sido ese horrible sonido?"**

**"Catra..."**

**"Adora, vuelve debajo de la manta, ¡todavía no estamos fuera de la visión de la Horda! Si nos ven..."**

**"¿Qué cambia eso Glimmer? Incluso disfrazados seguimos pareciendo sospechosos al dejar la Horda justo antes de la batalla".**

**"No es por eso Bow, tenemos menos posibilidades de salir de aquí si la ven."**

Adora suspiró mientras miraba por última vez hacia la Zona de Terror. Ya estaban lejos, pero estaba casi segura de que podía ver un punto rojo delante de los pabellones. Un punto rojo que gritaba como si estuviera agonizando.

* * *

**Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo, subiré dos a la semana ya que son capítulos cortitos. Doublepasse hace pequeñas referencias a la serie original de 1985-1986, pero eso, son pequeñas menciones. A lo mejor dejo pequeñas notas al final de los capítulos explicándolas.**

**Pues nada, nos vemos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Ese mismo día, un poco antes de todo..._

Tres soldados enmascarados susurraban mientras caminaban por el edificio, ocasionalmente asintiendo desde lejos al resto de guardias. El más joven de ellos parecía incómodo.

**"Chicos, no quiero ser yo quien os presione, pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros aquí? Me encanta tenerte cerca, pero no te llevas muy bien con la Horda".**

**"Por supuesto Kyle, entendemos que te estamos poniendo en una situación difícil. Si la Srta. temeraria hubiera aceptado hacer la misión en un día, como estaba planeado..."**

**"¡Pero Bow! ¡Aún no sabemos los detalles del plan de Hordak!"**

**"Conocemos lo esencial Glimmer, es más que suficiente para la Rebelión."**

**"Chicos, recordad usar las palabras claves... "**Dijo Kyle mientras miraba detrás de su hombro.

**"Claro, pero una vez que Hordak se dé cuenta de que rescatamos a Adora, cambiará sus planes otra vez. Necesito saber más sobre él, su forma de pensar, sus estrategias".**

**"De acuerdo, no hay necesidad de discutir ahora que lo estamos espiando de nuevo",** suspiró Bow,** "Pero sera la ultima vez, ya que planea atacarnos mañana".**

**"Si lo hace..."** Glimmer se tenso. **"Si pudiéramos rescatar a Adora de incógnito..."**

**"Chicos, llegamos al punto ciego, vamos."**

Bow y Glimmer siguieron a Kyle que se arrastró dentro de un viejo conducto de ventilación. Era la cuarta vez que lo usaban para llegar a la sala de reuniones donde se reunían los jefes de la Horda para hablar de estrategias de batalla. Cada vez que lo hacían Kyle se ponía más y más nervioso debido a los ojos y oídos de la Zona de Miedo : Entrapta. A la princesa geek se le había ordenado que vigilara a todo el mundo en nombre de Catra. A la genio no le importaba, pero aún así había encontrado tiempo para instalar cámaras aquí y allá en todo el complejo.

**"¿Te das cuenta de que tenemos la intención de dejar Entrapta atrás, una vez más?"**

**"Lo se Bow... Pero ya no podemos confiar en ella, y no podemos arriesgarlo todo por ella. Tal vez, en otro momento, en otra misión..."**

Kyle los hizo callar. Bow estaba asombrado por la transformación del chico. Recordó la primera vez que lo encontró, todo débil, frágil y triste. Desesperado por hacer amigos. Bow nunca pensó que podría hacerse amigo de un soldado de la Horda excepto de Adora, pero después de su anterior infiltración un año antes, Kyle se las ha arreglado para ponerse en contacto con él. Desde ese día charlaban de vez en cuando, y Kyle finalmente empezó a contarles información crucial. Sin él, habrían perdido algunas batallas. También fue gracias a él que Glimmer y Bow estaban ahora caminando con seguridad dentro de la Zona de Miedo desde el día anterior, recolectando información valiosa y planeando salvar a Adora.

**"No puedo creer que Catra no nos haya encontrado todavía. Quiero decir, ella conoce más lugares secretos que yo."**

**"Debe sentirse demasiado importante para esconderse ahora que es la mano derecha de Hordak."** Dijo Glimmer. Sus sentimientos por Catra eran como un chicle pegado debajo de una mesa, no le podía dar mas igual.

**"Vale, estamos aquí... Silencio."**

Los tres adolescentes se detuvieron en una entrada del conducto de ventilación. Los tres no podían mirar al mismo tiempo, así que Kyle se hizo a un lado mientras Glimmer y Bow se apoyaban uno al lado del otro para echar un vistazo. Hordak estaba justo debajo de ellos, acariciando a su pequeño demonio blanco. El cual casi los descubre cuando buscaban la celda de Adora el día anterior. Dieron todo por perdido, pero los tomó por soldados.

**"Jefa Octavia, adelante. Estamos esperando a que Catra empiece la reunión. ¿Cómo están las tropas?"**

**"Tan lista como siempre, Mi Señor. Sin embargo, si me permite la pregunta, ¿Qué piensa hacer con She-Ra?"**

**"Aún no lo he decidido, quería saber su opinión al respecto. Temo que sea demasiado poderosa para conservarla. Matarla afectaría mucho a la Rebelión, pero podría tener el efecto contrario, darles un mártir por el que luchar".**

Glimmer mordió su puño para contener su sorpresa.

**"No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, mi señor. Pero incluso si la Rebelión recibe un repentino impulso de motivación después de enterarse de su muerte, todavía somos más poderosos que ellos. No pueden ganar estando las cosas como están. Por otro lado, no creo que la Comandante Catra esté dispuesta a eliminarla".**

**"¿Y a que se debe ese razonamiento?"**

**"Bueno, siempre estuvieron juntas antes de que Adora desertara, y dado el tiempo que Catra ha pasó en su celda en estos tres días..."**

Hordak se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

**"¿Estaban lo suficientemente unidas como para dudar de la lealtad de Catra?"**

**"Eso lo decidirá usted, milord. Todo lo que sé, es que si sugiere esta opción, Catra hará todo lo posible para que cambie de opinión".**

Glimmer y Bow no se atrevían a respirar. Les llevó sólo un día en la Horda entender que la posición de Catra era envidiada por la Capitán de la Fuerza Octavia. Sabían -y aparentemente Octavia también lo sabía- que la vida de Adora estaba a salvo mientras Catra lo deseara, pero ahora eso pendía de un hilo...

**"Llama a Catra".** ordenó Hordak a la pared de la pantalla. La cara de la comandante felina apareció en la pared. Alguien estaba de pie detrás de ella... ¡Era Adora!

_**"¡Mi Señor!"**_

**"Comandante Catra. Necesitas unirte a mí y a la Capitana de la Fuerza Jefa Octavia para los preparativos de la batalla final. No pierdas más tiempo con la prisionera. Ya no nos sirve para nada".**

_**"¿No tiene utilidad alguna?"**_

**"No. Nos desharemos de ella hoy."**

El golpe en la cara de Catra fue bastante obvio. Tartamudeó unas cuantas quejas que hicieron sonreír a Octavia. Cuando le dijo a Hordak que tenía un plan usando a Adora, Glimmer podría haber jurado que vio un ceño fruncido en la cara impasible del gobernante de la Horda.

La pantalla se apagó. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de Hordak.

**"...podría ser demasiado pronto para aceptar su planteamiento, Capitana Octavia."**

Bow deseaba que el latido de su corazón dejara de ser tan fuerte.

**"Supongo que..."** Hordak se frotó la barbilla. **"Supongo que sólo hay una manera de poner a prueba la lealtad de Catra hacia mí, y ver si realmente puede ser útil en el futuro. Jefa Octavia, envíe un guardia a matar a She-Ra, ahora mismo."**

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta de Glimmer. El demonio blanco levantó la cabeza.

**"Bueno, es hora de irse."** Dijo Bow susurrando a Glimmer en su oído.

**"Oh por los primeros, oh por los primeros, oh por..."**

**"¡Silencio, silencio!"**

El trío regresó sobre sus pasos, tan silenciosamente como pudieron. La misión había terminado, era hora de huir con Adora. Si lograban llegar a ella antes que Octavia...

**"¿Crees que ese demonio ha conseguido vernos?"**

**"No sé..."**

**"Chicos, ¿Qué pretendéis hacer?"** preguntó Kyle cuando salieron del conducto.

**"Tenemos que seguir a los guardias que estarán a cargo de matar a Adora y eliminarlos".**

**"O mejor dicho, ¡Necesitamos ser esos guardias!"** Dijo Glimmer.

**"Genial, Kyle, ¿Dónde podemos ser encontrados casualmente por Octavia?"**

**"Um...bueno, ella viene hacia nosotros ahora mismo..."** Chillo Kyle. Octavia los había visto en el pasillo fuera de la sala de reuniones, y caminaba hacia ellos a ritmo militar. Kyle estaba temblando, no se suponía que estuviera vestido de guardia, seguía siendo un simple cadete. Esperemos que no lo reconozca.

**"¡Ustedes tres!"** Gritó. El trío se endureció e hizo el saludo de la Horda.** "Órdenes especiales. Id a la prisión de inmediato y ejecutad a la prisionera She-Ra, traedme su cabeza. Es una orden".**

**"¡Sí, señora!"** Dijo Bow con demasiado entusiasmo. Octavia pareció confundida por un segundo, luego se encogió de hombros y regresó a la sala de reuniones. No se perdería la cara de Catra por nada del mundo.

**"Vale, rápido, necesitamos un plan."**

**"Ew, esto es tan horrible, mira la orden, quieren que decapitemos a Adora!"**

**"¡Bow, concéntrate! ¡Planea! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para escapar sin que la Horda se dé cuenta de que Adora está viva".**

**"Sí, pero recuerda las cámaras, nos están vigilando, tenemos que mostrarles pruebas de que matamos a Adora de todos modos..."**

**"Chicos,"** Rogó Kyle,** "Por favor, moveos, no podemos estar tan cerca ni demasiado tiempo de la habitación de Lord Hordak, nos meteremos en problemas."**

**"¿Cómo ejecutan a los prisioneros cuando no los decapitan?"**

**"No sé, nunca he matado a nadie... Pero he tenido que tirar cuerpos al incinerador para Shadow Weaver un par de veces."**

**"Olvidemos por un momento lo terrible que es tu vida, pero volveremos a ello, te lo prometo. ¡Perfecto!"** Bow exclamó: **"Haremos como que no escuchamos bien las ordenes y que tiramos a Adora al incinerador".**

**"¿Pero cómo piensas... ya sabes... no incinerar a Adora?"** Preguntó Glimmer.

**"Adivina".** Bow sonrió con satisfacción.

**"...oh genial."** suspiró,** "quieres que me teletransporte antes de que empiece a arder. ¿Pero qué hay de las cámaras? No puedo teletransportarme si Entrapta..."**

**"No hay cámaras en los incineradores, hace demasiado calor."** Kyle respondió. **"Chicos..."**

**"Si eso no fuera una locura, yo diría..."**

**"Chicos..."** Kyle tiró de la manga de Glimmer. **"El demonio nos está mirando..."**

De cara espeluznante, el demonio estaba parado sobre un tubo, mirándolos como una araña a una mosca descuidada.

**"Finjamos que estamos charlando alegremente sobre nuestra gran misión asesina..."** Glimmer se rió torpemente.** "Kyle, ¿dónde está el incinerador?"**

**"Son las cámaras de depuración. Ya sabes, los que She-Ra destruyó el año pasado cuando escapasteis. Ya están reparadas".**

**"De acuerdo. Ve a buscar a Adora, nos encontraremos allí. Voy a distraer a esa cosa".**

Los chicos se fueron, y por un segundo el demonio iba a seguirlos, hasta que Glimmer chasqueó los dedos. Destellos púrpuras soplaban en el aire, captando el interés del súbdito. Glimmer apareció en una sala oscura.

* * *

**"Esto es una mala idea."**

**"No podemos volver Kyle."**

**"¡Pero es Scorpia! ¡No puedo luchar contra Scorpia!"**

**"No vamos a pelear con ella, estamos en nuestro derecho legal de ir a ver a Adora. Tenemos una orden. **

**"Ademas ¿Por qué crees que está aquí? Catra la envió..."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Por qué a ella específicamente?"**

**"No lo sé con exactitud, sólo sé que cumplirá cualquier orden de Catra. Una Capitana de la Fuerza no debería vigilar a una prisionera..."**

Bow levantó una ceja. ¿Significaba que Catra se estaba esforzando para asegurarse de que Hordak no matara a Adora?

**"Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo..."** murmuró.** "Vamos."**

Scorpia estaba empezando a aburrirse. Había olvidado su cuaderno de dibujo en su habitación. Las órdenes de Catra la habían sorprendido, y especialmente su tono de urgencia. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo le ocurriera a Adora... Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, pues mientras su mejor amiga -es decir, Scorpia- vigile la celda, nadie le pondría una mano encima a su prisionera.

Scorpia salió de su trance cuando vio a dos soldados de aspecto extraño surgir de la oscuridad. Cruzó sus tenazas por debajo del pecho mientras se colocaba entre ellos y la puerta.

**"Capitana Scorpia",** el hombre tembloroso trató de impresionarla de alguna manera, **"Tenemos una orden. Déjanos entrar."**

**"No."**

* * *

Glimmer estaba asustada. Actuó por impulso, prometiendo a los chicos que se ocuparía de la bestia de Hordak, pero no podía dejar que supiera que no era un soldado, o todo su plan sería inútil. Y ahora no podía deshacerse de él. Había caminado por una docena de pasillos, bajado por lo menos cinco escaleras, pero no dejaba de seguirla. Se estaba alejando del punto de encuentro, tenía que apresurarse... ¿Y si corría rápido a un punto ciego y se teletransportaba antes de que el demonio pudiera verla? No, no tenía garantía de aterrizar en otro punto ciego.

**"Ugh, vamos, ve a ver a tu amo, cosa fea..."**

Miró detrás de su hombro. La espeluznante cara de bebé se había ido. No se veía por ninguna parte. Glimmer sentía el sudor recorrer su espalda. Esto no se sentía bien... Ella dio algunos pasos prudentes hacia adelante. Se dio cuenta de que no reconocía esta parte del edificio. Estaba oscuro y era inusualmente silencioso. Su corazón latía con cada paso. Escudriñó las paredes y las esquinas, buscando a la criatura. Se sacudió cuando oyó algo detrás de ella, pero no había nada ahí cuando se giro a ver...

Tomo aire. Estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no teletransportarse. Inspiró y espiró. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un ligero ruido a su derecha. Ojos oscuros en una cara blanca. A cinco centímetros de la suya.

Ella simplemente gritó.

* * *

**"Estamos bajo la orden directa de la Capitana de la Fuerza Jefa Octavia, quien recibió esta orden del propio Lord Hordak. Tienes que dejarnos pasar."**

**"No."**

Bow no podía creer su desgracia. No todos los días una misión de infiltración incluía seguir las órdenes de los enemigos para tener éxito... Y sin embargo tuvo que caer sobre el único soldado leal que obedecía a la única enemiga que sentía algo por la persona que necesitaba salvar. Realmente hubo una falta de comunicación entre ambas partes...

**"¡Vamos a reportarte!"**

**"No me importa. Sólo sigo las órdenes de la Comandante Catra".**

**"¡Quién tiene que seguir las órdenes de Lord Hordak, así que muévete!"**

Kyle estaba empezando a entrar en pánico a su lado, podía sentirlo. Cuanto antes terminen esta misión, mejor.

**"Me quedaré hasta que ella diga que me vaya"**

**"De acuerdo, entonces no me dejas otra opción..."** Bow suspiró, y luego, con un rápido movimiento, colocó su arma sobre el vientre de Scorpia. La Capitana de la Fuerza suspiró, arremetió contra Bow, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Kyle saltó sobre su espalda, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Scorpia se meneó y trató de atraparlo con sus pinzas mientras enviaba poderosos golpes con su cola. Bow recargó su pistola, lanzándose contra Scorpia, siendo golpeado.

Scorpia finalmente agarró la pierna de Kyle entre sus pinzas, y lanzó al niño hacia Bow, haciéndolos caer de culo.

**"¡Nadie entra!",** gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Bow y Kyle gritaron. Levantaron las dos pistolas en el último segundo. Scorpia recibió un impacto critico y un ligero aullido fue lo último que los chicos escucharon de ella.

**"¿Está viva?"** preguntó Kyle, sintiendo un poco de pena por su compañera.

**"Sí, no te preocupes..."**

Bow sentiría pena por ella más tarde. Forzó la puerta de la prisión. Una docena de celdas vacías estaban detrás, pero sólo una era interesante.

**"¡Adora! Quiero decir...¡Prisionera She-Ra!"**

La princesa admiraba al soldado. Algo andaba mal con él, pero ella no sabía qué...

**"Estamos aquí para tu ejecución."**

Adora se sorprendió, pero luego se puso de pie, levantando los puños. Si moría hoy, no sería sin pelear. El soldado se apresuró a abrir su celda, luego, levantó la pistola.

**"Lo siento..."** susurró.** "Lo siento Adora, tengo que hacer esto."**

**"¿Bow?"**

El arma golpeó su torso. Su cuerpo de repente le dolía tanto que pensó que iba a vomitar. Le dolió tanto que no sintió el suelo cuando cayó. Nada importaba más que el dolor implacable que sentía. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**"Se requiere identificación."**_

La voz severa del demonio le gritó esas dos palabras a Glimmer una y otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo, o atraería a otros soldados.

**"Um... mira, este es mi brazalete de identificación, mira..."** agitó el brazalete de la armadura, pero no pareció impresionar al demonio. **"¡Vamos, ya basta!"**

Ella estaba considerando usar sus poderes para aturdirlo, cuando de repente se congeló. Los ojos del bot parecieron apagarse y cayó de costado.

**"¿Qué está pasando pequeñín, lanzándote por todos lados?"**

La mandíbula de Glimmer se quedó boquiabierta, habría preferido que la descubrieran antes que estar frente a ella. Frente a Entrapta.

**"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué te seguía el súbdito?"**

**"No lo sé, en realidad... eso era lo que quería preguntarle".**

**"¿En serio? Entonces preguntémosle, no es un cyborg muy hablador, pero después de algunos arreglos logré que dijera unas pocas palabras, es una criatura bastante increíble, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí, increíble, ¡gracias por la ayuda!"** Dijo Glimmer mientras caminaba hacia atrás, intentando no parecer demasiado apurada.

"**Me suenas familiar..."** Entrapta frotó su barbilla con su pelo.** "¿Te he robado la comida alguna vez?"**

**"Oh, probablemente, quién sabe, a todo el mundo le encanta robarme la comida."**

**"Espera..."** Entrapta movió un mechón de su pelo. Hizo que el casco de la princesa volara por los aires. **"Oh...Glimmer..."**

* * *

El paso final. Si todo salia bien, en menos de diez minutos, la misión de infiltración en la Fright Zone habría terminado. El corazón de Bow amenazaba con romperle las costillas. No podía creer su suerte. Sólo esperaba que Glimmer estuviera bien y se hubiera librado de su acosador.

**"No me gusta cómo nos miran los soldados..."**

**"Llevamos una bolsa con un cuerpo, Kyle, esto no es sorprendente aquí."**

**"Ya...ademas no es mi primera vez pero..."**

**"Entonces es porque el cuerpo está vivo esta vez. Relájate, estamos siguiendo las órdenes de Octavia".**

**"No, nos ordenó decapitar a She-Ra. Si alguien de su entorno..."**

Bow suspiró. Sólo unas pocas habitaciones más, y entonces todo habrá terminado.

**"¡Eh, vosotros!"**

Los chicos se congelaron. Un Capitán de la Fuerza que parecía un león, según la placa, los estaba señalando. Era el final. Pidió ver el cuerpo. Veía el pecho de Adora subir y bajar. Él podría-

**"Cuando terminéis, uníos a vuestros escuadrones en la sala de conferencias, para recibir los últimos consejos antes de la batalla".**

**"¡Sí, señor!"** Dijo Bow. **"Te lo digo Kyle, este es nuestro día de suerte."**

**"Bien, sigue moviéndote."**

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las cámaras de eliminación, Bow intentó llamar a Glimmer lo más discretamente posible, recordando que era visible en las cámaras. Nadie respondió. ¿Dónde estaba ella? No había puntos ciegos en esta área...

**"Bow..."** susurró una voz desde arriba.

**"¡Glimmer! ¿Estás... estás en el techo?"**

**"¡De alguna manera! Vamos, hagámoslo, ¡Estoy lista!"**

**"Pero, ¿cómo...?"**

**" ¡Después, Bow! ¡El plan!"**

**"Bien, Kyle, abre las puertas. La arrojaremos, y...esperemos lo mejor."**

**"¡Gracias por la motivación!"** Gruñó Glimmer.

Una vez que Kyle abrió las puertas de metal, Bow tuvo sólo unos segundos para lanzar a Adora en el espacio sombrío. Se le pasaron por la cabeza unos segundos pensamientos cuando las puertas se cerraron y escuchó el estruendo del fuego delante de él. ¿Y si hubiera sido demasiado rápido para Glimmer? Ella también estaría muerta... La puerta se abrió de nuevo cuando los chicos presionaron el botón. Vacía No hay rastro de vida humana.

**"Vale, entonces..."**

**"Así que ahora llamamos a Octavia, le decimos que lo hicimos, y me reúno con las chicas en la playa."**

Cuando Bow le anunció a Octavia que había ejecutado a She-Ra, realmente esperaba haberla engañado a ella y sólo a ella.

* * *

**"Comandante Catra, ¿por qué tardó tanto? Nos hiciste esperar."**

**"Perdóneme, Lord Hordak, tenía que asegurarme de que She-Ra estaba muerta,"** escupió Catra. Tragándose su dolor, y convirtiéndolo en ira. Siempre había sido buena en eso. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, notando que ahora se les habían unido el resto de Capitanes, incluyendo a Scorpia, e incluso Entrapta.

**"Es usted demasiado exigente, Comandante. Ver las grabaciones es más que suficiente para estar seguros, ¿no es así, Entrapta?"**

**"Um... claro, sí, ¡Totalmente!"** Entrapta levanto su pulgar.

**"Ahora, enfoquémonos de nuevo en el plan. Catra, por favor, quita la figura de She-Ra de la mesa."**

Hordak estaba tan estoico como siempre, pero la miraba expectante. Una malvada sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Octavia. Esto iba dirigido a ella, a Catra. Hordak la estaba probando, mientras que Octavia lo había hecho expresamente con el objetivo de debilitarla. Catra agarró a la pequeña She-Ra, sosteniendo la mirada de Hordak. Ninguna lágrima recorrió su cara. Hordak asintió y empezó a hablar, pero Catra no pudo oírlo. Estaba agarrando la figura de Adora con la palma de su mano. Octavia pagaría por lo que había hecho, de eso estaba segura.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hace unos días me termine esta historia y os puedo asegurar de que vale mucho la pena. Esta entre mis fanfic favoritos de She-Ra. ¿Preferís que actualice cuanto tenga varios capítulos terminados o que actualice en cuanto termine uno? Os recomiendo la primera opción xD**

**Probablemente este sera el ultimo fanfic que traduzca de She-Ra, como sabéis , leer no lleva mucho tiempo (Dependiendo de la longitud del capítulo obviamente) pero en cuanto a la traducción, la corrección y la edición si que se tarda más. Tengo una lista enorme de fanfic de She-ra y me quiero poner con ella xD. Entre una cosa y otra he traducido 13 fanfiction (¡Una locura!) que me gustaron mucho cuando los leí en su momento, espero que a vosotros/as también.**

**Ya sea esta historia, como "El aire que respiramos" y "Lo único que hago es (Sentarme y pensar en ti)" las seguiré traduciendo. Eso si la autora de la tercera sigue con la historia.**

**De vez en cuando hablo de lo que leo en Twitter, así que eso, a lo mejor alguna recomendación os interesa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Entrapta se sintió incómoda. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran o criticaran. No era como todas las princesas y personas que conoció, pero en realidad no le importaba. No necesitaba la aprobación del resto de personas, era lo suficientemente feliz con el amor de sus robots. Sin embargo, no le gustaba hacer daño a la gente que le importaba. La última vez que sucedió fue cuando sus robots se volvieron locos después de un fallido experimento con la tecnología de los primeros, hace más de un año, y sus empleados humanos fueron aterrorizados.

**"¡Vamos Entrapta! No puedo creer que no tengas información contra ella."**

La razón más reciente de su malestar, agito la coleta impacientemente a su lado.

**"Te lo digo Catra, Octavia está tan limpia como los circuitos de Emily."**

**"No puede ser..."** Catra paseaba por el laboratorio, murmurando. **"¿Cómo voy a vengarme de ella si no tiene nada que ocultar?"**

Entrapta la miró en silencio. Catra era un ser peculiar, y eso era decir poco. No sólo físicamente, su comportamiento también era a veces contradictorio, como su obsesión por luchar contra Adora, siempre terminaba por dejarla huir de alguna manera. Decía que la odiaba, pero lloró como si de un rió se tratase cuando se enteró de su muerte... Su muerte, cierto. Aquí estaba la angustia.

**_"Entrapta, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie"._**

**_"¿Ni siquiera Emily?"_**

**_"Vale, sólo a Emily, pero a nadie más, especialmente a Catra."_**

Entrapta nunca tuvo problemas para guardar un secreto. Ser parte de un experimento social siempre era emocionante. Sin embargo, aquí se trataba de ver a su amiga volverse loca. Esto nunca pasaba con los robots. Ella suspiró.

**"y Hordak me pidió que le diera una forma de modular el poder del Granate oscuro a voluntad durante la batalla".**

**"¡Puedo hacerlo por ti!"** dijo Scorpia al entrar. **"Puedo mirar los archivos. He sido asignada al escuadrón de protección de la Zona del Miedo mañana, así que no tengo muchos preparativos que hacer de todos modos".**

**"¡¿Qué?!"** Gritó Catra. **"¿Qué demonios? ¡Se supone que tienes que estar conmigo!"**

**"Hordak cree que soy más útil protegiendo a Entrapta y al Granate Oscuro, ya que originalmente pertenecía a mi familia. No te preocupes, Catra, ganaras la batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y volverá a estar el Super Trio de Amigas juntas en poco tiempo".**

Catra resopló ante la brillante sonrisa de Scorpia. Algo se sintió sospechoso en ese repentino cambio de planes, y estaba segura de que Octavia tenía algo que ver con ello.

**"¿Qué está haciendo ahora mismo esa estúpida cara de tentáculo?"**

**"Comprobando los tanques de su grupo ofensivo."**

**"¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?"** preguntó Scorpia.

**"¿Qué? Sí, lo haré. Después de decirle un par de cosas..."**

**"Oh, discurso de Comandante, ¡Qué bien!"**

**"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea, Catra?"** Entrapta preocupada. La comandante felina finalmente la miró a los ojos. Fue la primera vez que vio a la princesa geek tan incómoda. Estaba inquieta.

**"Si tienes algo que decir, di lo que piensas."**

**"Bueno, pareces emocionalmente inestable, puede que no sea la mejor idea ir a hablar con Octavia en ese estado..."**

**"Tienes razón..."** Catra se frotó la barbilla.** "Primero le preguntaré a Hordak por qué demonios cambió sus planes sin decírmelo, luego le daré una patada en el trasero a Octavia",** dijo mientras salía del laboratorio, con una carcajada que perduraba en las paredes.

**"Nota de audio. Experimento social día 452: la gente es agotadora."**

* * *

Un aura oscura emitida por la Comandante mientras saltaba de piso en piso en el edificio principal de la base. Los soldados evitaban convenientemente su mirada, sin querer que les gritaran ni les arañaran. A Catra no le importaba. Sólo una cosa importaba ahora mismo. Tuvo que exigir respeto a Hordak, y tuvo que sacar a Octavia de alguna manera. Entonces tal vez el fuego en su corazón dejaría de comerla viva. Pero entonces, ¿qué quedaría? No debe pensar en ello. Estaba la batalla, que ocuparía sus pensamientos. O tal vez podría usar la batalla para deshacerse de Octavia.

**"Lord Hordak."**

**"Catra, no necesitaba tu presencia."** Catra ignoró el descontento de su jefe.

**"Me enteré de que la Capitana Scorpia ha sido reasignada aquí en la Zona de Terror, mientras que ella es la más familiarizada con mis técnicas y estrategias de batalla."**

**"También es la más cualificada para proteger la Zona de Terror y el Granate oscuro. No podemos arriesgarnos a una invasión sorpresa de la Rebelión".**

**"Si me hubiera informado antes, podría haber entrenado a alguien más. Ahora es..."**

**"Eres perfectamente capaz de liderar el equipo de ataque principal bajo mi mando, Catra. No olvides que me uniré a la lucha, y no olvides quién es el que gobierna aquí"**, respondió ácidamente.

Catra se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño. **"No me atrevería, Lord Hordak. Sentí que se vería menos imponente sin un Capitán de la Fuerza. ¿Qué tal si ponemos a la jefa Octavia en su lugar?"**

Hordak levantó la frente.** "Octavia lidera su equipo contra Salineas. Necesito un líder representativo en la cima si quiero asustar a la princesa Mermista lo suficiente como para hacerla llamar a sus aliados".**

**"Nuestros nuevos cañones son tan poderosos que la puerta del mar no aguantará ni cinco minutos. Octavia ni siquiera tendrá que mostrar su placa de Capitana de la Fuerza. La alianza de la princesa correrá hacia allí con el primer golpe, dejando indefensa a Luna Brillante".**

Hordak dio un golpecito con los dedos en su asiento mientras miraba a Catra. Ella tragó, sosteniendo su mirada. No podía ser demasiado insistente, pero tenía que asegurarse de no perder su influencia sobre Hordak. Era esencial que Octavia obedeciera sus órdenes durante la batalla.

**"Muy bien, Comandante. Te dejaré encontrar un nuevo Capitán de la Fuerza para que dirija el equipo de ataque a Salineas y anuncia el cambio de plan a Octavia. También te encargas de que todos los equipos estén bien preparados. Si hay algún fallo debido a este disturbio de último minuto, asumirás la responsabilidad".**

**"Por supuesto, Lord Hordak,"** se inclinó Catra, sonriendo internamente. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el soberano la llamó.

**"Dime Catra, esa máscara tuya... ¿Por qué nunca te la quitas o la pones delante de tus ojos, como debería ser?"**

Por instinto, Catra se acercó a su máscara. La bajó delicadamente hasta que pudo ver a través de los agujeros destinados a los ojos. Lo que no vio, sin embargo, fue la chispa que brevemente pasó por los ojos vacíos de Hordak.

**"No sé mi Señor, siempre la he tenido. Shadow Weaver dijo que era lo último que pertenecía a mi familia. Es una especie de herencia, me gusta vestirla para sentirme fuerte".**

**"Ya veo. Dirige la guerra con ella entonces, Comandante."**

Catra se fue un poco confundida, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisita que le tapaba los labios a Hordak mientras acariciaba a su pequeño demonio. Una cosa buena se hizo. Ahora necesitaba pensar rápido. ¿Quién reemplazaría a Octavia? ¿Qué podría hacerle? También necesitaba hacer una última charla preparatoria con los diferentes equipos. Y tuvo que prepararse para la batalla. Catra se detuvo en medio de las escaleras. Su respiración era corta. Estaba sudando. Algo le aplastaba el pecho, pensó que su caja torácica explotaría. Ella tenía que salir.

Rápidamente saltó sobre las paredes y las tuberías, hasta que llegó a su punto favorito, el punto más alto del edificio, el que le permitió dominar toda Etheria. Ella apretó las barras de metal mientras miraba el atardecer. Sus labios temblaban cuando el cielo rojizo le recordaba a ella. Le encantaba el atardecer. La cara de Catra se rompió, un sonido de lloriqueo escapando de su boca. Sus rodillas cayeron mientras miraba fijamente la puesta de sol, como si fuera Adora diciéndole adiós para siempre.

* * *

Qué color tan bonito. Adora suspiró mientras veía el cielo explotar en una docena de tonos. Se preguntó si Catra también la estaba viendo. Probablemente no. Nunca había estado tan asombrada por la puesta de sol como antes.

**"¿Un céntimo por tus pensamientos?"**

Adora se dio la vuelta y sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo.** "Oye, Glimmer. Sólo estaba admirando el cielo."**

**"¿Cómo te sientes?"**

**" Aliviada. Gracias. Y..."** volvió a suspirar. Culpable.

**"Estás pensando en ella, ¿verdad?"** El desprecio de Glimmer apenas estaba cubierto. Se sentó junto a Adora, que estaba acurrucada en su manta.

**"Ella cree que estoy muerto."**

**"Y eso es algo bueno. Necesitamos que todos piensen que estás muerta. Eres nuestra arma secreta ahora, más que nunca".**

**"Lo sé, y mañana la verdad saldrá a la luz, pero no puedo olvidar el grito que hizo."**

**"No te entiendo",** dijo Glimmer un poco agresivamente. **"Después de todo lo que ha hecho, todas las peleas, los moretones, el secuestro... ¿Aún la quieres?."**

**"¡¿Querer?! ¿Quieres decir como Netossa y Spinnerella? Yo no... yo sólo..."**

**"Oh vamos, es tan obvio como la nariz en medio de la cara!"** Glimmer apretó los dientes.

**"...es más complicado que eso."**

**"Lo sé, y me mata, porque quiero que seas feliz, quiero que todos seamos felices. Pero significa ganar, significa derrotar a Catra. ¿Estarás contenta con el resultado?"**

Adora no respondió. Había pasado más de un año desde que Catra cortó a Adora de su vida para convertirse en la mano derecha de Hordak, y sin embargo la princesa no había dejado de esperar que la perdonara y cambiara su lealtad. Todavía se aferraba a la vieja Catra que conocía, la que siempre la había cuidado. También fue la que fue torturada por Shadow Weaver, soportó el acoso de los otros cadetes y fue abandonada por su mejor amiga...

Los sentimientos de Adora siempre estaban en conflicto con su decisión. Había hecho la elección correcta por Etheria, por el bien común y por sus propios valores. Sin embargo, traicionó a la única persona que más la necesitaba en ese momento. Le tomó algún tiempo entender cómo se había sentido Catra. Cuanto más descifraba Adora la mentalidad de su mejor amiga, la misma Catra parecía abrazar el camino de la oscuridad.

**"¿Adora? Sé que he estado repitiendo esto mucho, pero no es tu culpa que Catra actúe como lo hace."**

**"Lo sé. Ella misma me lo dijo."**

**"¿Lo hizo?"** Glimmer parecía sorprendida. Esto podría ayudar a Adora a seguir adelante.

**"Dijo que soy responsable de dejarla, pero ella es responsable de las decisiones que ha tomado desde ese momento."**

**"Ella tiene razón. Ella eligió quedarse con la Horda. Ella sabe que son malvados y los usa a su manera".**

**"¿Pero hasta qué punto, Glimmer?"** Adora la miró fijamente, con sus grandes y desesperados ojos azules. **"¿Qué está buscando en el poder de la Horda? No puedo evitar pensar..."**

**"Sé lo que piensas, pero no puedes dejar que te moleste. Aunque lo haga sólo para demostrar que es mejor que tú, seguirá golpeándote tan fuerte como pueda. Recuerda las cicatrices, Adora".**

Adora llegó a su espalda, donde unos puntos de sutura dejaron feas marcas blancas entre sus omóplatos. Ahora sólo duelen en las pesadillas.

**"Convertirse en la mejor... Por su bien... "** Se susurró a sí misma y luego le dio una mirada esperanzada a su amiga. **"Hoy ha demostrado que no me quiere muerta, al menos. Lo tomo como una buena señal. No está totalmente perdida, Glimmer".**

**"Lo que sea Adora. Pero no olvides que si sale viva de la guerra, tendrá que enfrentarse al juicio de la Rebelión".**

Glimmer dijo esto con un tono de pesar. No le gustaba Catra, pero sabía que lo que le pasara le haría daño a Adora, y Glimmer no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le recordó a Adora que viniera a la sala de reuniones para la preparación de la estrategia en una hora, y luego salió del dormitorio. Adora se acurrucó más profundamente en sus mantas, mirando intensamente al cielo rojo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, al entrar en la sala de reuniones donde se reunían todas las princesas, Adora sintió por primera vez como si sus aliadas y amigas estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas. El silencio que la acogió no fue cuanto menos sospechoso.

**"Adora, querida, por favor siéntate"**, invitó Angella. **"Glimmer estaba a punto de contarnos más sobre la operación de Hordak de mañana."**

Glimmer aclaró su garganta y esperó a que Adora se sentara.** "Así que el plan de Hordak es lanzar un ataque a Salineas mañana por la mañana al amanecer, usando sus nuevos cañones extremadamente poderosos para volar la puerta del mar. Bow y yo hemos visto las máquinas, no deben tomarse a la ligera. Su verdadera ofensiva será contra Luna Brillante, después de que la Alianza envíe a algunas princesas para proteger a las Salineas. Usará lo mejor de sus fuerzas aquí en Luna Brillante, mientras intentamos proteger la puerta del mar."**

**"Obviamente enviaríamos a nuestras tropas de vuelta a Luna Brillante cuando nos demos cuenta del truco, pero el problema está en Plumeria. Desde que Hordak tomó el reino de Perfuma, hace unos meses, construyó galerías subterráneas desde Plumeria hasta el mar. Almacenó algunas máquinas de artillería allí y planea liberarlas cuando estemos luchando en Salineas, creando una barrera para impedir que volvamos a la Luna Brillante".**

Ella hizo una pausa en su discurso. Mermista parecía indignada. Perfuma, devastada por el recordatorio de que perdió su reino. El resto de la gente estaba esperando ansiosamente a que Glimmer continuara. Sonrió un poco, encantada de exponer su plan.

**"El plan de Hordak es simple, pero realmente nos debilitaría. Ya que ahora puede resarcir nuestro poder con el Granate Negro, necesitamos estar todas juntas en Luna Brillante cuando nos enfrentemos a él, y él lo sabe. No le importa Salineas, sólo quiere dividirnos".**

**"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Enfrentarlo? ¡¿Estará allí?!"**

**"Exactamente. Quiere acabar con la Alianza en Luna Brillante, ya que es nuestro cuartel general. Captúranos a nosotras y a la Reina Angella, y hacer que nos rindamos. Si también puede ganar el reino de Mermista, bien pero no es su prioridad. Mañana es su gran espectáculo".**

**"¿Tienes algún plan en mente, Glimmer?",** preguntó su madre.

**"Lo tengo. Esto será difícil de oír, princesa Mermista, pero no podemos enviar a ninguna princesa a luchar por Salineas. Necesitamos renunciar a tu reino."**

**"Lo siento, ¿qué?"** Mermista se levantó de su asiento. Bolas de agua levitadas de los vasos de la mesa.

**"¡Por favor, escúchame! Mañana será un día decisivo para ambos bandos de la guerra. Necesitamos actuar juntas, todas las princesas elementales unidas, para derrotar el poder del Granate Obscuro. Tenemos a She-Ra con nosotras para actuar como una piedra angular independiente y aumentar nuestro poder, algo de lo que ellos no tienen ni idea. Creen que la han matado".**

Glimmer se mordió el labio cuando dijo esas palabras. Aún no le ha dicho a nadie que una persona de la Horda sabía su secreto. ¿Podría Glimmer confiar en ella? Tenía que creer en ella.

**"Básicamente quieres que abandone a mi gente."**

**"¡Temporalmente! Ganaremos contra Hordak mañana, lo capturaremos a él y a sus comandantes, y liberaremos a Salineas y a Plumeria".**

El ojo de Adora tembló al mencionar a los comandante. Una pregunta le quemó la punta de la lengua, pero no era el momento de hacerla.

**"Okaay, ¿y si... ya sabes, no ganamos contra la Horda? ¿Y si ganamos pero se escapa? ¿Cómo pretendes recuperar mi reino?"**

**"Puedo enviar a mis tropas", **dijo Frosta**. "Las princesas lucharemos en Luna Brillante, mientras mis soldados ayudan a tus soldados en Salineas a mantener el asedio."**

Pasó más de una hora de negociaciones, tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor para la lucha de mañana. En lo único en lo que todas estaban de acuerdo era en que Plumeria era una verdadera espina clavada en el costado. Si hubiesen sabido antes sobre el campo de batalla subterráneo de la Horda, podrían haberse anticipado. Finalmente acordaron un compromiso. La gente de Salineas evacuaría al reino de Frosta esta noche, mientras que parte de los soldados de Frosta y Mermista se dirigían a Plumeria, para tenderle una emboscada por la mañana. La Horda no esperaría este ataque interior, centrándose en Salineas y Luna Brillante.

**"¿Qué pasará cuando ganemos?"** Preguntó finalmente Adora. **"¿Qué pasará con los soldados de la Horda?"**

Glimmer y Bow se miraron el uno al otro, y luego miraron a Angella, cuya cara se volvió más áspera. "**Serán juzgados en la Gran Corte de Mystacor, como todos los prisioneros de guerra."**

**"¿Pero cuál sería su sentencia... en el peor de los casos?"**

* * *

**"No me gusta esto Bow..."** Glimmer estaba paseando por su habitación. Ya era tarde, la luna estaba en el cielo, alimentando la runestone con energía.

**"A mi tampoco. Pero no podemos hacer nada más que tener fe en Adora".**

**"¿Viste cómo se estaba quedando dormida durante la reunión? Es como si todavía estuviera allí, con ella."**

**"Sí. Tres días en la Horda le han tenido que afectar mucho".**

**"Mi madre sospecha. La ama, pero se dio cuenta de que Adora estaba afectada por la sentencia de Catra".**

**"Aún no ha sido juzgada."**

**"¡Vamos, ya sabes cómo terminará! Si no es sentenciada a muerte, será exiliada en la Zona Prohibida, lo que es aún peor..."**

Bow permaneció en silencio. No sabía qué pensar de Catra. Su relación con Adora tenía esa clase de fuerza y debilidad al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se anhelen y sus peleas entre sí. Se lastiman a sí mismas repetidamente, debido a esa maldita falta de comunicación. Sin embargo, no borró todo el sufrimiento que Catra había causado a su alrededor.

**"Bow, ¿recuerdas cuando me encontraste en el techo en la Zona de Terror?"**

Miró para ver a una Glimmer muy angustiada. **"¿Sí? No me dijiste cómo acabaste en el crematorio."**

**"Bueno, conseguí ayuda."**

**"¿De...?"**

**"Entrapta".**

* * *

**"¡Por fin lo logré! Mira Scorpia, con este pequeño mando a distancia, Hordak ahora puede activar el Granate Obscuro y hacer que cualquier piedra de runas pierda fuerza a su antojo! Incluso puede redirigir un poder de piedra contra las princesas si quiere".**

**"¡Increíble! ¡Eres un verdadero genio Entrapta! ¿Funciona con la espada de She-Ra?"**

**"No, esa es la única piedra que no podemos controlar. Necesitaría tener la espada para poder estudiarla."**

**"Bueno, de todos modos, ya no es como si She-Ra fuera a ser un problema",** dijo Scorpia incómodamente.

**"Sí... no será un problema."**

_**"Glimmer, ¿qué haces aquí?"**_

_**"Um... ¿Visitando a una amiga?"**_

_**"Estás aquí por Adora, ¿verdad?"** Se oía una pizca de tristeza en la voz de Entrapta._

_**"Yo... sí, Entrapta. No te voy a mentir. Necesitamos salvar a Adora, no podemos dejarla morir".**_

_**"Oh, es cierto, Hordak envió algunos soldados para matarla. ¿Estás sola?"**_

_**"No. Bow también está aquí. De camino para rescatarla."**_

_**"Cierto, cierto..."** ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Como miembro de la Horda, tenía que detenerlos._

_**"Entrapta, lo siento, por cierto."**_

_**"¿Sobre qué?"**_

_**"Sobre dejarte atrás. Sobre no intentar rescatarte cuando supimos que aún estabas viva".**_

_**"Oh, bueno... Estoy trabajando para la Horda voluntariamente, salvarme sería ilógico. Secuestrarme lo sería, por otro lado".**_

_**"Todavía lamento haberme rendido contigo."**_

_**"Está bien. Me siento mejor aquí, con Scorpia y Catra. ¡Nunca me he divertido tanto en mi vida!"** Vio a Glimmer fruncir el ceño. Por supuesto que no lo entendería._

_**"¿Y ahora qué?"**_

_**"Bueno, creo que os tenéis que ir de aquí. Vamos, te mostraré el camino".**_

Entrapta no sabía por qué todavía se preocupaba lo suficiente por ellos como para ayudarles a escapar en aquel entonces. Como Catra le dijo muchas veces, estas princesas nunca la entendieron, excepto quizás Bow. Y la dejaron atrás. Bueno, al principio ella sabía que pensaban que estaba muerta. Lo que tiene sentido.

De todos modos, Entrapta estaba feliz ahora con su nueva vida en la Horda, con sus amigas, sus descubrimientos, sus experimentos... Sin embargo, aunque oficialmente fueran enemigas, no podía dejar morir a Adora, ni capturar a Glimmer y Bow. Habían compartido algunas cosas juntos. Incluso si no trabajaran para el mismo bando ahora, Entrapta nunca mezclaría sus amistades con su lealtad. Ella era exactamente lo opuesto a su comandante.

**"¿Dónde está Catra? Necesito decirle algo."**


	4. Capítulo 4

Pues os dejo por aquí un pequeño pack de siete capítulos, con los que se avanza bastante en la historia (Creo que de esta manera se disfruta mas el fanfic). Espero que los disfrutéis.

Para los que leáis "El aire que respiramos", el autor esta un poco ocupado, pero espera actualizar pronto (Posiblemente en Junio pero quien sabe)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El interior del robot explotó, aplastado por el arma. Fue derrotado, pero su atacante siguió golpeando, tratando de convertir cada pieza de metal en polvo. La sala de entrenamiento estaba llena de máquinas de guerra destruidas, yacía patéticamente alrededor de su único oponente.

Después de dar su golpe final, Catra tiró su bastón al suelo. Se detuvo unos segundos para respirar, y luego se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Ya que no había más robots con los que entrenar, ella golpeaba fuertemente los sacos de boxeo. Todavía tenía tanta energía que liberar que pensó que su cuerpo explotaría como los robots.

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que tenía moratones en el brazo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había esforzado. No importaba. Se concentró en el dolor físico, apretando el brazo hasta que pudo ver la sangre.

**"No deberías hacer eso, sabes."**

Catra se sacudió y se dio la vuelta, lista para atacar a su oponente. Se relajó un poco cuando reconoció a Lonnie.

**"¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? Nos vamos en tres horas."**

**"Podría preguntarle lo mismo, Comandante."**

Una sensación relajante recorrió sus músculos mientras escuchaba el honorífico. Su ex-co-cadete nunca lo había usado irónicamente desde que Catra fue ascendida. Ella lo apreciaba. No podía imaginarse que lo que más disfrutaría de su ascenso sería el sereno respeto de uno de sus antiguos rivales.

**"Necesito estar lista para mañana, eso es todo",** dijo Catra mientras se concentraba en la bolsa pesada que tenía enfrente, golpeándola como si fuera su enemigo final.

**"Creo que el lío que has dejado en la sala de entrenamiento es prueba suficiente de que estás lista."**

**"Bueno, yo soy la segundo al mando, yo seré la que juzgue eso".**

**"Correcto".** Lonnie se sentó en el banco junto a la pesada bolsa, lo que le permitió ver mejor a su superior.** "¿Qué te imaginas cuando golpeas el saco?"**

**"¿Qué?**" Catra se detuvo, levantando las cejas sorprendida.

**"Todos tenemos una imagen mental cuando entrenamos. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"**

Catra tragó saliva. Ella no tenía uno esta noche. Normalmente se imaginaba a las princesas, o... Adora. Más precisamente, derrotar a Adora. Siempre tuvo una meta a largo plazo, algo con lo que alimentarse. Esta noche, una gran niebla parecía nublar su mente. El agotamiento físico no arregló las cosas, aunque no lo sintiera. No se imaginó nada en la bolsa pesada. Si se concentraba mucho, podía percibir lo que tenía por delante. La batalla. Octavia. Nada.

**"Comandante, tomar un descanso, especialmente cuando algo grande a sucedido, es la mejor manera de volver a subir al caballo."**

**"Sí, le pediré a Hordak que tenga el día libre mañana, estoy seguro de que estará encantado".**

Lonnie ignoró su respuesta. **"Empieza con sentarte en una silla y hablar."**

**"No tengo nada que decir."**

**"Eso le repetías a Adora todos estos años, no es de extrañar que se lo tomara en serio."**

**"Necesitas volver a dormirte si no quieres perder un ojo, cadete."** Catra siseó, pero Lonnie no se molestó en protegerse. Ella la conocía. Era una simple amenaza, era imposible que ella fuera ha hacerle daño.

**"Yo también la odiaba cuando se fue. Todos la odiábamos, excepto Kyle, porque no hay nadie a quien él pudiera odiar. Pero ahora que está muerta..."**

**"¡Cállate!"** Las garras de Catra rompieron el cuero de la pesada bolsa. Estaba temblando. Su mente cansada vagaba en sus recuerdos. Estaba de vuelta en la prisión, la última vez que vio a Adora. Quería dejar de decirle cosas tan terribles. Quería abrir la jaula y abrazarla. Quería acariciarle el cuello, notar su aroma, besar la piel detrás de su oreja.

**"Comandante... Comandante. Catra!"** salió de su trance. **"Tienes que llorar, Catra."**

Ella no contestó. No más peleas, no más bromas, no más charlas. Ya no podía hacer todo eso. Adora se había ido.** "Yo no quería esto..."** Lonnie agarró su mano, tirando de ella hacia el banco. Catra la dejó. No quería parecer tan vulnerable. Había intentado todo el día mantener las puertas cerradas de sus sentimientos. Lonnie sólo tardó unos minutos en atravesarlas.

**"¿Por qué la capturé?"** Catra se mordió el labio con el sonido de esa voz ronca que tenía cuando estaba sentimental. Ella lo odiaba. Lonnie le puso un brazo alrededor del hombro.** "¿Por qué...?"**

**"Ella era nuestra enemiga."**

**"¿Lo era?"** Los puños de Catra estaban tan apretados que sus garras le hacían daño en las palmas de las manos. **"¡Ya ni siquiera lo sé!"**

**"Es normal. Ella no era ningún enemigo. Solía ser nuestra amiga. Tu mejor amiga".**

**"Y yo la maté."**

**"No, no lo hiciste. Hordak lo hizo."**

**"No, no, la traje, quería que viera mi victoria, quería que no protegiera a sus amigos... Y al final fui yo... soy lo peor."**

Los ojos de Catra no miraban nada en el aire. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su reflejo la miraba en un espejo. Qué gran imagen, la segunda al mando de Hordak, el terror de Etheria, que parece un zombi con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos hinchados. Hace un año, la misma Catra se reía con su mejor amiga después de un buen día de entrenamiento. Una Catra menos respetada, seguro. Acosada, odiada por Shadow Weaver, insignificante por ser la segunda mejor después de su persona más importante. Pero de alguna manera feliz.

¿En qué se convertiría ahora? ¿Y ahora qué? Estaba en la cima, o casi en la cima. Tenía todo lo que quería, excepto lo único que no volvería a tener. Pensó que había perdido a Adora cuando la dejó para convertirse en She-Ra. Fue sólo ahora que se dio cuenta de que Adora todavía había sido una parte muy importante de su vida, incluso muy lejos en Luna Brillante, incluso en un lado diferente de la guerra. Ella había estado allí, en su mente, en sus planes, en sus sueños. Siempre estuvieron vinculados.

Qué humillante pensar que Catra había pensado que había cortado a su mejor amiga de su vida, mientras que su vínculo sólo había cambiado en forma pero no en intensidad. Qué desconcertante pensar que no había sido capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma, de tomar su propio camino como Catra, y no como la mejor amiga de Adora, o la archienemiga de Adora.

Y qué devastador es reconocer ahora que estaba muerta, que el camino que había elegido no había sido el más relevante para demostrar su potencial independientemente de Adora.

**"¿Y ahora qué?"**

**"Ahora necesitas dormir."** Catra había olvidado la presencia de Lonnie. **"Necesitas descansar, luego liderar la batalla y luego llorar. Paso a paso. Y no sola."**

Catra asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos. **"Primero necesito ir a ver a alguien."** Caminó hacia la salida pero se detuvo un segundo. **"Gracias, Lonnie."**

**"No hay de que. Eres mucho mejor que Shadow Weaver".**

Catra se encogió. Lonnie no quiso decirlo de esa manera, pero no fue un cumplido para sus oídos en absoluto.

* * *

**"Mueve el culo, Shadow Weaver".**

**"Fuiste rápida para sacarme de la fosa."**

**"Oh, pero puedo dejar que te pudras ahí dentro, si insistes."** Las palabras de Catra fueron más agudas de lo habitual. Tenía un poco de rencor que soltar. Arrastró a su antigua comandante de vuelta a su celda habitual.

**"No, gracias. ¿Y ahora qué, Catra? ¿Has venido a culparme de la muerte de Adora?"**

Catra sólo la miraba con ira a través de los barrotes. Después de todo lo que ha logrado, Shadow Weaver seguía burlándose de ella. Despreciándola. Ni siquiera le temía.

**"Te lo he advertido."**

**"Lo sé, y adivina qué, tu advertencia no hizo ninguna diferencia en absoluto",** escupió Catra.** "¿Cómo demonios sabías que Hordak no me escucharía?"**

**"He estado trabajando para él desde que eras un gatito. ¿Qué opinas tú? Yo era su segundo, luego Octavia tomó parte de mi trabajo, y luego nos reemplazó a los dos contigo. A Lord Hordak no le gusta que sus manos derechas se vuelvan demasiado poderosas. Quería volver a ponerte en tu lugar".**

**"¡¿Así que mató a Adora sólo por eso?!"**

**"Si la veía como una molestia, sí. Tenía planes para ella desde que era un bebé. Ella lo decepcionó".**

Catra levantó la frente. Esta fue la primera vez que Shadow Weaver mencionó la infancia de Adora de esa manera.** "¿Por qué Hordak tenía planes para un bebé? "¿Por que para ese bebé?"**

Shadow Weaver no respondió. Gruñó Catra.

**"Me estás ocultando cosas."**

**"Pensé que no te interesaban mis artimañas mentales."**

**"Oh, ésta no es una de ellas. Tu silencio dice más verdad de lo que crees."**

**"Entonces buena suerte descifrándolo."**

**"¡Vamos, me lo debes!"**

**"Yo no... te debo...NADA."** Shadow Weaver se abalanzó tan rápido que Catra se sacudió hacia atrás, incluso si las barras las separaban. **"Mataste a Adora. Lidia con ello por ti misma."**

**"...¿por qué la querías tanto?"**

**"..."**

**"Realmente lo hiciste, a tu enfermiza y retorcida manera. Y me odiabas tanto como la amabas a ella. Eso es algo que nunca podré entender..."**

**"Ya no importa."**

Catra se agachó en el suelo, envolviéndose la cola alrededor de sí misma. Sintió una extraña sensación de proximidad con la figura de su vieja madre, a pesar del odio que ambas se tenían entre sí.

**"¿Sabías que se convertiría en She-Ra cuando era un bebé?"**

**"¿Quieres dejar de molestarme? Si Lord Hordak se entera de que te dije..."**

**"Así que realmente estás escondiendo algo. ¿Qué era tan importante sobre Adora que Hordak la quería en sus filas? No podía saber que sería She-Ra, o la habría matado..."**

**"¡Deja de hablar cuando puede oírnos por culpa de tus estúpidas cámaras!"** Shadow Weaver se levantó y agarró las barras de su celda.

**"Monitoreo las cámaras, él verá lo que quiero."**

**"Niña tonta, nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? Por eso te odio".**

**"Oh, ¿en serio?"** Catra se le enfrentó, mirando su máscara. **"¿Eso es todo? ¿Seguro que no me odias también porque te quité tu lugar? ¿Te humille? ¿Te aleje de tus poderes? ¿Arruine tu futuro? ¿...mate a Adora?"** Los ojos de Catra ardían de rabia mientras decía esas palabras. Cómo quería que Shadow Weaver sufriera. Si pudiera hacerla sentir la mitad del dolor que está soportando en este momento, se consideraría bendecida.

**"Ya que realmente quieres saberlo..."** La hechicera agarró el top de Catra, poniendo su cara a su nivel. **"Te odio más por tu raza..."**

**"¿Mi raza?"** Catra no esperaba eso.

**"Todas mis miserias empezaron por culpa de esa sucia reina que convenció a Mystacor para que me expulsara..."**

Un aura negra surgió de sus manos, corriendo sobre la piel de Catra. Ella temblaba. Su poder no estaba completamente muerto. Intentó escapar, pero el control de Shadow Weaver era demasiado fuerte.

**"La Reina de los Magicats... Te pareces tanto a ella... Sólo desearía haberla matado yo misma."**

Ella puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Catra, quien abrió los ojos. Sus viejas pesadillas de la infancia volvieron en un instante cuando sintió ese odio puro que venía de la mujer. Quería herir al felino, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Catra se estaba congelando de terror, hipnotizada por la oscuridad. Se estaba ahogando. Las sombras nublaban lentamente su mente.

Tenía que moverse, tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que mantuviera el control. Ella plantó su garra en el brazo de Shadow Weaver. El hechizo se rompió en un segundo.

**"Estás más loca de lo que pensaba",** jadeó Catra, frotándose el cuello.

**"Querías saber la verdad. Aquí está."**

**"No me dijiste nada útil."**

**"No sabes nada de ti misma, Catra. Estabas tan perdida en tu ego infantil que no miraste el panorama completo. Te cegó el reconocimiento que tu maestro te otorgó. Y ahora por tu culpa, y sólo por ti, perdiste a la única persona que se preocupó por ti. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que serías más que una herramienta para Lord Hordak?"**

**"No debería haber acudido a ti."**

**"Si eso es lo que piensas, que así sea.**** Sólo tienes esos ojos mezquinos para llorar".**

Catra se apresuró a alejarse de ella, de la prisión. Estaba exhausta y aterrorizada por Shadow Weaver aunque intentara ocultarlo. Los viejos dolores de las contusiones que la mujer cruel le hizo cuando era niña volvieron para burlarse de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su habitación privada, se dejo caer sin fuerza, apoyándose en el asiento del inodoro, y vomitando.

* * *

La noche era tranquila en Luna Brillante. Pero sólo en las apariencias. Una palpable tensión persistió en las paredes, mientras se acercaba el amanecer. Los soldados de guardia nocturna estaban más despiertos que de costumbre, prestando atención a cualquier movimiento que viniera de los Bosques Susurrantes.

El bosque encantado se había convertido en una tierra de nadie con dos trincheras a cada lado. Uno para la Horda, otro para la Rebelión. Las princesas no habían podido arreglar el bosque, por eso se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla. Recientemente, la Horda había conseguido empujar la trinchera de Luna Brillante más cerca del castillo. Sería pan comido para ellos romperlas por la mañana.

En la sala de "almacenamiento secreto de armas" Glimmer, Bow y Adora estaban entrenando bajo la mirada aburrida de Swift Wind, el unicornio parlante.

**"Estás holgazaneando, Adora",** dijo Swift Wind mientras bostezaba.

**"Para ti es fácil decirlo, hoy no estabas aturdida por la inconsciencia."**

**"Lo siento de nuevo, Adora..."** Bow bajó su escudo. Adora se aprovechó de ello para atacar de nuevo. **"¡Hey, en serio, dije que lo siento!"**

**"¿Quién está holgazaneando ahora, Swift Wind?"**

Bow pidió una tregua cuando Adora lo tiró al suelo, tomando un merecido descanso.

**"No puedo sentirme cansado, es raro."**

**"Yo tampoco. Demasiado estrés".**

**"Mira, Swift Wind está roncando."**

**"¿Adora? ¿Cómo te sientes por cierto?"**

Ella sabía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, pero no quería sacar el tema. **"Estoy bien. Ansiosa por el plan, porque sigo pensando que Glimmer era un poco demasiado optimista sobre nuestra victoria..."**

**"¿Estás bromeando? Tu poder es enorme, y ahora estamos todos juntos. Definitivamente tenemos una oportunidad".**

Bow se guardó para sí mismo su última conversación con Glimmer. No podían dejar que más gente supiera que Hordak ya conocía su arma secreta. Tampoco había necesidad de hacer su arma secreta más insegura de lo que ya era.

**"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Bow en eso. Todo va a salir bien. Pero tú esquivaste la pregunta"** -dijo Swift Wind mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"**No quiero pensar en ello. Mañana terminamos esta guerra. Entonces pensaremos."**

**"Está bien."** Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, conmovidos por el canto de los pájaros.

**"Sabes que cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, Glimmer y yo te apoyaremos, Adora."**

**"Y yo también, siempre y cuando me ayudes a liberar a todos los caballos."**

**"No sé de qué estás hablando."** Resopló Adora .

**"Cierto..."** Bow sonrió con tristeza. Quería hablar más con Adora, pero no sería una buena idea hablar de la ambivalencia de Catra antes de la gran batalla. Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo cuando todo haya terminado.

**"Eres muy optimista Bow, siempre he apreciado eso en ti. Siempre positivo..."** Adora suspiró.

**"¡Necesitamos positividad! Necesitamos ver los lados positivos de las cosas y esperar lo mejor!"**

**"Las cosas no siempre son tan simples. Si lo fuera, Catra estaría a mi lado ahora mismo".**

**"Sí, ojalá te hubiera seguido desde el principio."**

**"No lo sé".** El tipo y el caballo la miraron con sorpresa.** "No puedo decir que me guste cómo terminó todo, pero...claramente ella hubiera sido miserable si me hubiera seguido. Probablemente menos que ahora, seguro, pero necesita algo que tiene que encontrar por sí misma".**

**"Parece el tipo de persona que necesita un gran esfuerzo para entender las cosas."** Swift Wind asintió.

**"De acuerdo, pero... Hubiera preferido que no hubiera congelado el Bosque Susurrante por eso..."** Bow se rió. Gracias a Los Primeros que Glimmer no estaba aquí, se habría indignado al verlos hablar tan ligeramente sobre este tema.

**"Ella es tan poderosa..."** La admiración sonó en las palabras de Adora. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. **"Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo fuerte que es y que siempre fue. Quiero decir, no es fuerte en la forma en que piensa. Me di cuenta hace poco. Tiene esa pasión, esa energía que puede mover montañas. Y todo lo que sufrió lo convirtió en rabia. Ahí es donde ella también es tan vulnerable".**

**"¿Quieres que te dejemos sola con tu proyección mental de Catra?"**

Swift Wind se rió, y añadió **"No, pero en serio, ella te secuestró, y casi te mata".**

**"Trató de protegerla hasta el final. Kyle y yo tuvimos que luchar contra Scorpia para llegar a Adora, eso no fue un juego de niños..."** gruñó Bow. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Adora estaba sonriendo.

**"Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Kyle?"**, preguntó.

**"No."** Contestó con tristeza Bow. Se sentía culpable por dejar a su aliado en la Zona de Miedo, pero Kyle había insistido en que era mejor para ellos tener un espía en la base. Lo que realmente quiso decir, sin embargo, fue que no estaba listo para dejar su vida entera de inmediato. **"Espero que esté bien. Tengo miedo de que lo descubran".**

**"Si lo hicieran, sería malo para nosotros. Hordak puede que ya lo sepa todo."**

**"De ninguna manera, es súper astuto, estoy seguro de que sólo estaba ocupado."**

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una Glimmer pálida y preocupada. **"Son las 4 de la mañana. Es la hora".**

Los guardias de Luna Brillante gritaban a través del castillo:** "¡Ya es hora! ¡Prepárense! ¡Pueden llegar en cualquier momento!"**

Encaramada en las murallas del castillo, Perfuma contaba el número de bombas de cebolla que había creado. **"¡¿Ya?! ciento doce, ciento trece..."**

**"Manten tu posición por el momento, te hare una señal para que ataques Plumeria."** Frosta se lo dijo a sus tropas a través de un comunicador, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

En su habitación, Mermista y Seahawk gritaron y tomaron un trago de vodka. **"Por Salineas."**

**"Vamos a terminar esto..."** Netossa arregló la armadura de Spinnerella.

**"Vamos a mostrarles cómo se hace..."** La Reina Angella golpeó con sus puños el tablero del campo de batalla.

* * *

**"Es la hora".** Octavia golpeó las puertas de los dormitorios de los soldados. Un sonido ensordecedor resonó por todo el edificio. Humanos, híbridos, robots, todos estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Un canto comenzó en las filas mientras abrían las puertas, los tanques saliendo y colocándose en formación.

**_La Horda es poderosa. _**_(The Horde is might)_

**_La Horda tiene razón _**_(The Horde is right)_

**_¿Puedes oír nuestra ira? _**_(__Can you hear our wrath?)_

**_La victoria es nuestra..._**_ (Victory is ours...)_

Escondidos en el arrecife de Salineas, los barcos del Capitán Leech esperaban el momento exacto para atacar la puerta del mar. **"En tres, dos, uno..."**

**"Es la hora, jajaja, jajaja."** Entrapta se rió histéricamente al recibir a Scorpia en el laboratorio. Nunca había estado más entusiasmada con un experimento.** "Todavía no he visto a Catra, ¿vendrá a despedirse?"**

**"¿Estás lista para partir, mi segunda al mando?"** Preguntó Hordak mientras bajaba las escaleras de su trono.

**"Más que nunca, mi Señor..."** Catra se inclinó, asegurándose de evitar su mirada. **"Es la hora".**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA.

Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon las ramas muertas del Bosque Susurrante. Las formas de vida habían dejado de habitar el lugar desde hacía tiempo. Un silencio mortal resonó en la zona gris, que sólo se rompía ocasionalmente por los soldados que se movían por las trincheras.

Hoy, incluso los guardias aguantaron la respiración. La tensión llenaba el aire, mientras todos esperaban que la tormenta estallara. En la distancia, los tanques de la Horda avanzaban rápidamente, aplastando todas las raíces que quedaban en el camino.

Hordak estaba encaramado en el tanque más grande, dominando la escena de la guerra a su alrededor, sin preocuparse en absoluto por la seguridad personal.

**"Mi Señor, hay una llamada para usted."** Un soldado del tanque le dio una tablet. Una cara de dragón esperaba en la pantalla, con cara de ansia.

**"Capitán Leech, ¿qué noticias traes?"**

**"Salineas ha caído, mi Señor... Mucho más rápido de lo que planeé. La puerta del mar no aguantó ni diez minutos. Luchamos contra un centenar de soldados, pero no contra princesas. El castillo y toda la ciudad estaban vacíos. Ellos lo sabían, mi Señor."**

**"¿Conseguiste la piedra?"** Preguntó Hordak, tranquilo.

**"Sí, esta de camino a Entrapta."**

**"Perfecto. Acomoda a tu ejército allí, Capitán de la Fuerza, y prepárate para ayudarme si lo necesito".**

Hordak terminó la conversación. Se frotó la barbilla durante un segundo, y luego volvió con la tablet. **"Llama a Plumeria".** Esta vez apareció en la pantalla un soldado bestia, mitad León.** "Capitán Grizzlor, ¿cómo van las cosas ahí dentro?"**

**"No hay nada que informar desde que llegué, mi Señor. La ciudad está vacía, la runestone funciona bien, y nuestros hombres ya han empezado a levantar la barrera de los robots".**

**"Bien. Sin embargo, cambie la disposición de la barrera. Protege Plumeria, asegúrate de que la base sea irrompible. Y prepárate para un ataque."**

**"Se hará".**

**"¡Lord Hordak!",** levantó la vista el gobernante. En su tanque, Catra estaba señalando hacia el objetivo. **"¡Estaremos allí en unos minutos!"**

**"Bien"**, sonrió con desprecio. **"Salineas es nuestra, Comandante. Ahora es el turno de Luna Brillante"**.

Con Catra a su izquierda, Octavia a su derecha, los tanques al frente y los robots a los lados, Hordak hizo una entrada explosiva. Los guardias de Luna Brillante hicieron sonar la alarma, y luego se retiraron cuando los cañones mejorados de Entrapta lanzaron las primeras bolas de fuego. No eran rivales para la Horda del Mal.

**"¡Mi Reina! ¡Están aquí!"**

**"¡Y atacaron a Salineas!"**

Angella apretó los puños. **"Muy bien. ¡Todo el mundo en posición! Y tened cuidado. Ahora que saben que hemos anticipado sus ataques, pueden cambiar su estrategia en cualquier momento".**

Ella se detuvo en el puente que llevaba a la piedra lunar, donde activaría su escudo, pero primero se detuvo para asentir con la cabeza a Glimmer desde lejos. Ella estaba parada en la primera fila de su pequeño ejército, pareciendo mucho más adulta de lo que Angella hubiera querido para una niña de su edad.

Ella suspiró. Con suerte, pronto su única hija podrá finalmente ser la adolescente descuidada que debería haber sido.

Glimmer levantó un pulgar hacia su madre. Miró a su alrededor. Mermista y Frosta se pararon a la orilla del lago, listas para usar su magia de agua y hielo. Detrás de ellas, Seahawk lideraba a las tripulaciones de Mermista en sus barcos, planeando lanzar bombas hechas a mano que el cantante prendería fuego -en lugar de a sus propios barcos...

Bow y Perfuma estaban en las paredes del castillo con otros arqueros y ciudadanos de Plumeria, todos con flechas mágicas o bombas de bulbo en sus manos. Finalmente Netossa y Spinnerella lideraron las tropas con Glimmer. La única princesa desaparecida era Adora. Haría una entrada cuando la Horda estuviese completamente involucrada en el combate.

Los guardias de la trinchera salieron corriendo del Bosque Susurrante, seguidos de cerca por los robots de la Horda. Glimmer levantó el bastón de su padre. **"¡Por la rebelión!"**

Los arqueros lanzaron sus flechas en la primera fila de robots. Las explosiones hicieron temblar el suelo, diezmando un tercio de la tecnología de la Horda. El resto comenzó a disparar láseres cuando los tanques y los soldados de a pie llegaron al valle. El ejército era enorme. Más y más máquinas venían de todas partes. Si la rebelión no actuaba rápidamente, pronto rodearían el castillo.

Angella sincronizó su energía con la piedra lunar, llamando a toda su fuerza interior para levantar un muro mágico alrededor del castillo. Spinnerella y Mermista enviaron la primera ofensiva de olas de agua y viento para rechazar los tanques y robots. Glimmer se teletransportaba tan rápido de tanque en tanque que sólo se veía el brillo antes de desaparecer. Desde su lugar Perfuma estaba creando unas ramas mágicas que paralizaban a los soldados de a pie e inmovilizaban la tecnología.

Durante un tiempo, la rebelión pareció estar controlando el asalto. Al menos hasta que llegó el trío de Capitanas. Catra, ya saltando en el acantilado para dirigir al equipo de catapultas en la cima. Octavia, marchando contra las principales tropas rebeldes para atravesar sus filas. Y Hordak. Angella tembló cuando hizo contacto visual con él. No había visto al hombre desde la batalla en la que perdió a su marido.

El gobernante la miró y sonrió con satisfacción. Angella tragó. Tuvo que concentrarse en proteger la piedra lunar. No podía permitirse ser molestada por los gritos de sus tropas, cayendo en la ira de Octavia. O prestar demasiada atención a la comandante felina que pulveriza las naves de Mermista desde el acantilado. O piensa en Glimmer que estaba tan cerca de enfrentarse a Hordak...

**"¡Reina Angella! Acabamos de recibir noticias de la Capitana del Reino de las Nieves, se enfrentan a grandes dificultades en Plumeria..."**

La reina echó un vistazo a la joven princesa que estaba peleando con Mermista. Frosta no estaba en condiciones de tomar una decisión... **"¡Diles que se retiren si no pueden tomar Plumeria, no podemos tener demasiadas pérdidas por nada!"**

Apenas tuvo tiempo de responder a la soldado, cuando de repente se sintió agotada de energía. Se arrodilló y miró hacia arriba. La luz de la piedra lunar era más débil de lo que jamás había visto. Oyó un grito ahogado desde el suelo. Todas las princesas habían caído, al igual que la barrera mágica. Las bolas de fuego golpearon las torres, y los soldados de la Horda se precipitaron en la zona protegida, intentando entrar en el castillo. Los ciudadanos de Plumeria lanzaron sus bombas sobre ellos, creando una niebla espesa alrededor del castillo.

**"¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer?"** Angella se quejaba mientras miraba a su enemigo mortal. Hordak tenía un extraño dispositivo en la mano.** "Ahora sería un gran momento para que She-Ra irrumpiera en la batalla."**

**"¡Aaaaah!"** Glimmer gritó. Había perdido sus poderes mientras parpadeaba. Cayó sobre el duro metal de un tanque, oyendo un crujido en su espalda. Mientras intentaba reponerse y encontrar su bastón, fue arrastrada por el pelo. Lloró de nuevo, levantando las manos para que la cosa se soltara.

**"Eres una niña inofensiva sin tus poderes, ¿no?"** Una risita oscura hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Cara azul, un ojo en buen estado, pelo de tentáculo.

**"¡Bájame!"**

**"¿Ya? Pero nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?"** Octavia se mojó los labios.** "Creo que te voy a hacer mi prisionera personal. Eso te enseñará a..."**

**"Octavia",** gruñó Hordak.** "Mantén tu concentración. La princesa es irrelevante ahora. Mátala y sigue adelante. Tienes cosas que hacer".**

**"Sí, mi Señor."**

Octavia tiró a Glimmer al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el arma le apuntaba a la cabeza. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo de gritar pidiendo ayuda.

**"¡Glimmer!"**

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el tanque e hizo que sus oídos silbaran, mientras un terrible olor llenaba su nariz. **"¡Rápido, Glimmer, tenemos que volver al castillo!"** La voz de Bow a su izquierda. Sintió como sus brazos se envolvían bajo los suyos, que la alejaban del campo de batalla principal. El humo y el horrible sabor a cebolla persistían por todas partes a su alrededor. Ella no podía ver nada.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Era Perfuma a su derecha. Habían bajado también desde las murallas del castillo para ayudarla. **"Mis bombas de cebolla nos cubrirán por un tiempo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa".**

Pronto llegaron a la masa de sus tropas principales. Bow y Perfuma hicieron que Glimmer se sentara detrás de una roca. **"Descansa un poco, Glim, vamos a ayudar a los soldados."**

**"¡Espera, mi bastón!"**

**"¡Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes!"**

Glimmer se arriesgó a echar un vistazo desde detrás de la roca. Aún había humo aquí y allá, pero desde allí podía ver la mayoría de las fuerzas de la Horda. Hordak seguía de pie sobre su tanque, invencible, intocable. Aún no había luchado personalmente. Y Octavia... se había ido. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

* * *

**"¡Frosta, ponte detrás de mí!"** Mermista intentó protegerla, pero se sintió tan débil que cayó de espaldas sobre sus manos.** "Seahawk, ¡necesitamos tu fuego ahora!"** Ella gritó. Veinte robots les apuntaban. Frosta abrazó a Mermista mientras se preparaban.

**"¡Cuando lo necesites, princesa! ¡Vamos, mi equipo! ¡Aventuraaaaaaaaaa!"**

Las naves restantes destruyeron a los robots más cercanos. Las princesas se dieron cuenta de que debían retirarse en dirección a Seahawk. Las naves eran blancos fáciles, pero estarían un poco más seguras allí. Estaban a diez segundos de distancia cuando escucharon los gritos de la tripulación y todos saltaron al lago. Un instante después, una enorme roca en llamas aplastó el barco.

**"Seahawk!**" Llamó Mermista. Ella no lo vio saltar. Intentó apaciguar el fuego, pero su poder estaba completamente apagado. Una nueva roca cayó justo a su lado. Miró hacia arriba, detrás de su hombro. Catra estaba de pie en la cima del acantilado, rodeada de su nueva maquinaria, unas gigantescas catapultas. ¿Cómo las consiguieron subir hasta ahí arriba?

La segunda al mando asustó a Mermista. Más de lo normal. No estaba sonriendo como en sus anteriores peleas, un destello de deleite en sus ojos mientras presenciaba su poder. Hoy se veía fría como una piedra. Ningún sentimiento traicionaba sus pensamientos. El cinturón de su traje estaba adornado con granadas, lo que le daba un aura aún más mortal. ¿Qué le había pasado?

**"¡Princesa! ¿Estás herida?"** Mermista se quejó, pero luego sonrió aliviada cuando vio a Seahawk nadar hacia ella, todo despeinado, tanto el pelo como el bigote. **"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"**

**"...no lo sé."** Miró a Frosta, que por primera vez parecía un niña de once años. Sus naves fueron destruidas, no tenían poderes, y una guerrera felina asesina tenía sus vidas en sus manos.

Catra levantó el brazo para el nuevo lanzamiento de rocas, pero esta vez señaló al castillo. Los barcos y las princesas en el lago eran inofensivas ahora. **"Apuntad a las paredes, tenemos que detener su defensa de bombas malolientes. Trata de no tocar la piedra lunar, necesitamos descifrarla".**

Estaba a punto de dar la orden, pero se congeló en el acto. Una figura brillante acababa de aparecer en el cielo, sobre el castillo. Pelo largo rubio que se balancea con el viento. Levantando su espada, montando un caballo volador. Apuntando con la espada a Hordak. Un horrible rictus en su cara. Disparando.

Una fuerte detonación puso a todos de rodillas. El tanque de Hordak no era más que piezas de metal, pero el gobernante no yacía entre ellos. A Catra no le importaba. Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido.

**"¡Comandante! La princesa del mar recuperó su poder, ¡mira! ¿Qué debemos hacer?"**

Parecía que el poder de la espada daba a las runestones algo de combustible de nuevo, aunque fuera un poco débil. Por un segundo Catra miró fijamente a Mermista, que estaba golpeando de nuevo a los robots con agua, aprovechando inmediatamente esa inversión del equilibrio de fuerzas.

**"¡Comandante!"**

**"Yo…"** Catra volvió a mirar a She-Ra. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una docena de sentimientos lucharon en su corazón, amenazando con hacerla explotar en su pecho. Sorpresa, alivio, ira y dolor eran los que ella podía reconocer. Los ojos de She-Ra solo transmitían tristeza, asumió Catra. Ella pronunció su nombre, bajando su espada.

Entonces Hordak apareció de la nada en el cielo y golpeó a She-Ra con toda su fuerza, haciéndola caer del caballo.

* * *

La caída fue larga. Adora cruzó los brazos frente a su cara y cruzó las piernas, preparándose para el impacto. Golpeó el agua, hundiéndose rápidamente en las profundidades del lago. Pero algo pareció girar debajo de ella. En unos segundos fue propulsada fuera del agua.

**"¡Adora! ¿Estás bien?"** Mermista la empujaba hacia ella. Adora tosió. Se preguntó por un momento dónde estaba. Entonces ella lo vio. Estaba volando. Pero no como Angella o Swift Wind. Más bien como los dibujos de los proyectiles de los Primeros que vio en el templo.

**"¡Mermista, vete de aquí!"**

Adora levantó su espada, pero Hordak fue demasiado rápido. La golpeo con un brazo. Fue anormalmente fuerte. La hizo volar a pesar de estar en el lago. Adora rodó en la orilla. Ella agarró su espada y estabilizó sus piernas. Hordak aterrizó a unos metros de ella. Su brazo había cambiado. Ahora era una especie de gran cilindro...apuntó hacia ella...Un gran...cañón.

Adora jadeó y saltó justo a tiempo cuando disparó. Se rió. ¡¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?!

**"Qué gran entrada hiciste, She-Ra. Lástima que sólo parezcas fuerte en apariencia."**

Sus brazos volvieron a cambiar, convirtiéndose en un lanzacohetes. Adora no tuvo tiempo. Transformó su espada en un escudo. Los cohetes hicieron un desastre a su alrededor. Su hombro recibió un golpe, pero el poder de She-Ra la protegió, en parte.

**"No me mataste en la Zona de Terror. No podrás matarme hoy",** sonrió con suficiencia**. "Todo tu plan falló."**

Hordak se quedó impasible.** "¿Mi plan falló? No creo que sea así. Va exactamente como lo había previsto en el momento en que me di cuenta de que te habías escapado ayer".**

Adora habría expresado su sorpresa si hubiese tenido tiempo, pero Hordak había cerrado el espacio entre ellos en un instante, convirtiendo su brazo ahora en dos espadas. Bien, Adora prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**"¿Realmente pensaste que tus amiguitos podrían haber entrado y salido de la Zona de Miedo con un prisionero como tú sin ser notados?"**

**"Si ese es el caso,"** Adora le dio un puñetazo en las tripas, **"¿por qué viniste aquí hoy de todos modos? Conocíamos tu plan".**

**"Para derrotarlos a todos a la vez."** La agarró por la parte superior, lanzandola por los aire y golpeó a Adora contra el acantilado. **"Estés aquí o no, yo ganaré, Adora. La rebelión está condenada..."**

**"No te lo permitiré".** Gruñó Adora. Cuando dijo esas palabras, sintió que su energía coincidía con la de la espada. El diamante del arma se hizo más brillante y cálido. También podía sentir cómo se regeneraba el poder de la piedra lunar. Si hubiese podido mirar a lo lejos, vería como aumentaba el poder de las Princesas, y como los soldados de la Horda volvían a retirarse.

**"¿Crees que tu pequeño truco con la espada funcionará siempre?"** Hordak la soltó. Cayó del acantilado, pero plantó su arma en la roca, lo que la hizo aterrizar más suave.** "No eres la única que puede controlar las runestones ahora..."**

Hordak sobre ella sostenía un dispositivo. Giró un botón y apretó otro. La energía que había sentido antes desapareció inmediatamente, pero extrañamente la piedra lunar parecía brillar más de lo normal, como si estuviese desviando toda su magia. Irradiaba tan fuerte que Adora podía ver a Angella gritar por debajo. De repente, un extraordinario rayo púrpura surgió de la piedra... y destruyó la torre superior del castillo.

**"No..."** Adora abrió los ojos ante el desastre. Todo se estaba desmoronando. La gente salía corriendo del castillo en pánico. Todos los civiles... **"¡NO!"**

Saltó del acantilado, se lanzó al aire y golpeó a Hordak en la cara. Ella no permitiría que usará el Granate Obscuro contra ellas de nuevo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Lucharon de nuevo, espada contra espada. Adora tenía una ligera ventaja, pero aún así parecía estar jugando a un juego.

**"Si hubiera sabido que te convertirías en She-Ra... te habría matado cuando eras un bebé."**

Ella no debe escucharlo. Era como Shadow Weaver.

**"Sí, deberías haberme matado cuando pudiste, porque ahora te voy a eliminar."** Ella se enfureció mientras lanzaba su espada. Pero había vuelto a convertir su brazo en un canon. BANG.

Adora se cayó de espaldas. **"Tienes razón y sin embargo... Estamos corriendo tras la misma cosa, Adora, aunque no lo sepas todavía..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Ella trató de levantarse, pero él le puso un pie en el pecho, estabilizándola en el suelo.

**"Light Hope no te dijo nada, ¿verdad?"**

Adora le miró a los ojos de verdad esta vez. Buscó un rastro de malicia, pero no sabía si él sólo intentaba distraerla.

**"¿De dónde crees que viene toda mi tecnología? ¿Por qué sólo la Horda la domina? ¿Por qué todas las princesas y sus súbditos son tan...débiles? ¿Y por qué no hubo una She-Ra durante mil años, y luego de la nada, aquí estás?"**

**"Sé lo suficiente sobre eso, y no necesito saber más para saber que deberías ser derrotado!"**

Hordak la golpeó. El metal le rompió la nariz. "**Tssk, los niños y su ignorancia. No puedes ganar una guerra si no conoces a tus oponentes, Adora. Y si ni siquiera te conoces a ti misma... Será mejor que te quedes en casa".**

**"¡Entonces dime, ya que estás tan ansioso!"**, gritó. Mientras tanto, ella estaba revisando el campo de batalla desde el rabillo del ojo. Podía ver a Bow haciendo discretamente su camino hacia ellos.

**"Piensa un poco por ti misma. ¿De dónde vienen los Primeros?"**

**"...Light Hope dijo que eran viajeros que venían de... Eternia."**

Bow armo su arco con una flecha. Pero ahora Adora quería oír lo que Hordak tenía que decir.

**"Exacto. Igual que nosotros dos."**

* * *

**"¡Reina Angella! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! ¿Estás bien?"**

Ella abrió los ojos. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y sus oídos silbaban. ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando salió completamente de su adormecimiento, se dio cuenta de que sus pies no estaban en el suelo.

**"¡Swift Wind! ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es...?"**

**"¡Gracias a los Primeros! Te desmayaste cuando la piedra lunar irradio esa extraña luz!"**

La piedra lunar... **"No..."** La cara de Angella se rompió cuando vio el horror debajo del caballo volador. Su castillo estaba en llamas. las paredes no paraban de derrumbarse. Las bombas de bulbo habían explotado debido al impacto, causando aún más daños. Los civiles corrían por su vida, con Netossa, Frosta, Mermista y Seahawk tratando de protegerlos tanto del castillo como de la Horda.

Glimmer estaba luchando en el frente con el resto de su magia, pero podía ver que perdía fuerza.

**"¿Qué debemos hacer, mi Reina?"**

Intentó usar sus propias alas, pero su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Se cayó de espaldas a Swift Wind.

**"En primer lugar..."** agitó la cabeza. Piensa rápido, piensa racionalmente. **"Vamos a decirle a Netossa que guíe a los civiles en dirección a Plumeria. Allí pueden encontrar a los soldados de Frosta y Mermista".**

Sí, fue una buena decisión. Primero limitar el daño. Y no te preocupes. No sería como la última vez... Glimmer era fuerte. Estaba al lado de Spinnerella y Perfuma. No la dejarían morir tan fácilmente.

* * *

Bow inspiró. Tenía que estar concentrado. Un pequeño error, y golpearía a Adora en vez de a Hordak. Respiró. Casi dispara, cuando lo derribaron por detrás. Le dio un codazo a su atacante.

**"¡¿Estás loco?! "**

Bow dejó de moverse cuando reconoció la voz. **"¡¿Kyle?! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!"**

**"Sólo si no le disparas a Hordak".**

**"¡Necesito salvar a Adora!"**

**"¡Vas a hacer que te maten!"** Kyle lo soltó y luego arrastró a Bow detrás de un árbol muerto roto.

**"Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡esto es la guerra! ¡Puedo hacer que me maten en cualquier momento!"**

**"Sí, vale, pero esto es un suicidio, Hordak es demasiado poderoso, ¡mira!"**

Se asomaron. Adora aún estaba inmovilizada bajo el pie del gobernante de la Horda. Sin embargo, parecía que estaban... hablando.

**"Tu amiga puede con él, pero tú no puedes Bow. Confía en mí."** Kyle puso una mano en su hombro.** "Por otro lado, a las princesas de allí les vendría bien tu ayuda, especialmente a Glimmer."**

**"¡¿Glimmer?! De ninguna manera, está descansando..."** Se dio la vuelta. Su mejor amiga estaba de vuelta en la batalla, golpeando a la mayor cantidad de soldados que podía, pero estaba herida... Él podía verlo. Perfuma y Spinnerella también estaban luchando, y los soldados rebeldes estaban cayendo bajo los golpes de los tanques.

**"Deberías devolverle esto".** Kyle le entregó el bastón de Glimmer. **"Se lo robé al capitán de mi tanque."**

**"Vaya, ahora le robas a tu propio jefe..."** Bow se rió un poco mientras lo tomaba. Kyle le dio una sonrisa débil.

**"Tengo que volver allí o se darán cuenta de que me he ido. No seas imprudente Bow, no somos Princesas!"**

Bow miró a Glimmer y luego a Adora. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no podía... Su respiración se aceleraba. Esto no debería de pasar ¿Por qué no puede ayudar a ambas? Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decidir.

Agitó la cabeza y corrió hacia el frente de batalla. Glimmer necesitaba su bastón.

* * *

**"¿Eres de... Eternia?"**

**"Y tú también Adora."**

**"Eso es mentira."**

Hordak sonrió. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Metió el pie en la armadura de Adora, haciéndola perder el aliento por un segundo.

**"¿Por qué iba a hacer una mentira tan descarada, Adora? Tú y yo fuimos enviados aquí por accidente, hace casi veinte años... La conexión entre Etheria y Eternia se ha roto durante más de mil años, pero de alguna manera se restauró por un corto tiempo, y aquí estamos. Tú, yo y la Horda. La mayoría de los viejos soldados también venían de nuestro planeta".**

Adora se había olvidado de la batalla a su alrededor. Ella sólo podía recordar ese flashback que tuvo varias veces cuando descubrió la espada de She-Ra, y cuando conoció a la Luz de la Esperanza (Light Hope). Estrellas... Vio estrellas. La Sra. Razz también las mencionó. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podrían ser ambos del espacio exterior?

**"¿Pero cómo?"**

**"Si lo hubiera descubierto, no estaría aquí, chica. Sin embargo..."** le quitó el pie de encima. Adora inmediatamente se alejó de él. Levantó los puños, pero esperó. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que escuchar.

**"Sin embargo, tengo una buena idea de cómo restaurar la conexión. Cómo contactar finalmente con Eternia. ¿No querrías eso también? ¿No quieres conocer tus raíces? ¿Conocer a tu familia? ... ¿A tu hermano?"**

Bajó los brazos. Algo le dijo que estaba diciendo la verdad... Al menos una parte.

* * *

Glimmer gritó. Un soldado muerto había caído de espaldas. Todavía estaba herida de antes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar su cuerpo, otro soldado le atacó. Bloqueó el ataque con sus brazos, brillando a su alrededor. Reconoció a su oponente, era una de las antiguas compañeras de equipo de Adora, la chica con rastas.

Ella era fuerte. Glimmer se vio obligada a retroceder unos pasos. Si tan sólo tuviera su bastón... Las otras princesas estaban tan ocupadas como ella, peleando o ayudando a la gente, y estaba segura de que había visto a su madre montando a Swift Wind. ¿Dónde estaban Bow y Adora? Le vendría bien un empujoncito de She-Ra...

Este cadete estaba empezando a molestarla. Parecía que le guardaba rencor, la acosaba desde el principio de la batalla. Toma esto, pensó Glimmer, mientras lanzaba un puño brillante en su estómago. El cadete gruñó, a punto de tomar represalias, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. Glimmer frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensarlo. Una bala se alojó en su espalda.

* * *

**"¿Por qué me lo dices ahora, Hordak?"**

Adora y su antiguo jefe estaban trazando un círculo mientras caminaban lentamente.

**"Porque pensé... ¿Por qué pelear? ¿Por qué no unimos nuestras fuerzas para conquistar las runestones y recuperar nuestro vínculo con Eternia?".**

**"¿Esperaste hasta ahora, en medio de una batalla, para pedirme una tregua?"** Adora levantó una ceja. Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

**"Has desertado. Te convertiste en She-Ra. Estaba en mis cabales para desconfiar de ti. Pero pareces leal a tu nueva lealtad lo que me hace pensar que tal vez...podríamos trabajar todos juntos..."**

**"Y eso incluye matar a gente que no está de acuerdo contigo."**

**"...la lucha por el bien común exige muchos sacrificios, Adora."**

Adora resopló.** "Algo me dice que mi familia en Eternia no era buena amiga tuya, ¿verdad?"**

**"Al contrario, te acogí cuando eras un bebé. Abandonarte habría sido más lógico si me hubiera llevado mal con ellos".**

**"...eres un mentiroso, Hordak."** Siseó Adora. **"Y eso no cambia nada. Mataste gente, destruiste familias y reinos. ¡Nunca me uniré a ti, lucharé contra ti aunque tenga que morir por ello!"**

Se lanzó tras sus últimas palabras, sintiendo un flujo de energía proveniente de la espada. Hordak levantó sus brazos transformados en espada, apenas pudo bloquear el ataque.

**"Que así sea, Adora. Si yo fuera tú, me concentraría en salvar a tus amigos en vez de tratar de derrotarme".** Sonrió con una sonrisa al mirar detrás de ella. Adora siguió su línea de visión y jadeó.

Cien soldados de ambos bandos yacían en el valle, muertos o heridos de muerte. Angella estaba de vuelta en la piedra lunar, tratando de conjurar un encantamiento de protección. Las tropas restantes y las princesas estaban ahora acorraladas por bots. Todos parecían angustiados y exhaustos... Y detrás de las princesas, podía ver una de las redes de Netossa, protegiendo a sus amigas. Swift Wind estaba allí, su cuerno esparciendo luz. Aprendió a sanar de esa manera hace unos meses.

Adora arrojó a Hordak lejos de ella, y empezó a correr. Ella podría descifrar a Bow de pie junto a Swift Wind desde aquí, con el bastón de Glimmer en sus manos... ¡¿Glimmer?!

**"Adora".** Hordak la estaba llamando de nuevo, pero ella se encargaría de él más tarde. Ella podría salvarlos. El poder de She-Ra funcionaría ahora que las princesas estaban todas juntas. Traerían de vuelta la ola del arco iris, ahuyentarían a la Horda. **"¿No quieres despedirte de tu vieja amiga?"**

Se detuvo en su camino y se dio la vuelta. Hordak tenía los brazos normales, cruzados en el pecho. Miró hacia el acantilado. Una vez más ella siguió su mirada. Una vez más, lo que vio la hizo querer llorar.

Octavia estaba reteniendo a Catra. Por el cuello. En el aire. En la cima del acantilado.

Catra estaba medio inconsciente, de puntillas para tomar aire, agarra de los tentáculos.

**"Vamos, vamos, Adora. Voy a hacértelo fácil****" **-dijo Hordak-. **"Ríndete o ella muere".**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Ella estaba viva. Adora estaba viva_. Ese era el único pensamiento que el confundido cerebro de Catra podía formar en ese momento. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho al ver a la gigantesca dama luchar contra Hordak.

¿Cómo era posible? Ella la vio siendo arrojada a las cámaras de depuración! No podía haber sido una falsificación, Entrapta lo habría notado.

**"¡Comandante!"** Catra agarró su cabeza con las manos. Estaba en medio de una guerra, paralizada por sus propias emociones. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Unas horas antes, estaba hablando con Lonnie sobre el luto. Ahora su archienemiga estaba peleando en un puto caballo volador y no sabía cómo procesarlo todo.

**"Comandante, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?"**

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba darle un puñetazo por haberla puesto tan triste y confundida. Necesitaba ver a la verdadera Adora, no a She-Ra. Y tocarla. Tocarle la cara para asegurarte de que era real.

**"Parece emocionada de ver a su prisionera viva, Comandante."**

Catra se quedó helada ante el sonido de esa voz. Se abstuvo de silbar mientras se giraba para mirarla.** "¿Qué quieres Octavia?"**

La capitana de la fuerza estaba en medio del equipo de catapulta, con un aspecto sospechosamente extático. Los soldados de su lado parecían estar...incómodos.

**"Bueno, pareces incapaz de dirigir tu equipo correctamente ahora mismo, así que pensé que yo me encargaría a partir de ahora"**, dijo mientras daba unos pasos lentos hacia Catra.

**"¿Y quién te crees que eres exactamente para decidir eso?"** Las garras de Catra se desenfundaron por instinto.

**"¿...no lo sabes? Estaba en el programa de orientación del Capitán de la Fuerza, deberías haber venido".** Octavia actuó sorprendida. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de Catra. **"¡Soy la nueva segundo al mando, por supuesto!"**

Sus tentáculos flotaban en el aire. Catra saltó, evitándolos en el último segundo. Aterrizó sobre la espalda de Octavia, haciéndola caer. Arañó su cara y saltó lejos de ella.

**"¿Qué clase de mierda estás haciendo Octavia?",** preguntó y evitó una bofetada de nuevo. Tenía que tener cuidado. La fuerza interior de la Capitana de la Fuerza residía en esos tentáculos que podían chuparte la vida.

**"¿Qué crees tu, idiota...? Lord Hordak ya no confía en ti."**

**"...mierda."** Catra se rascó el torso, dejando una gran marca en la solapa azul. Rugió Octavia. Uno de sus tentáculos agarró la pierna de Catra mientras estaba en el aire. La aplastó contra el suelo. Catra sintió al instante que el poder de Octavia empezaba a agotarla. Pateó con fuerza entre las piernas de la capitana de la Fuerza, lo que la hizo gritar y soltarla. Octavia sacó su arma y disparó hasta que vació el cargador. Catra bailaba entre las balas, saltando de las rocas a las máquinas. Se escondió detrás de una de las catapultas para respirar.

**"¿Realmente pensaste que Lord Hordak no se daría cuenta de lo obsesionada que estabas con Adora? Era obvio que valorarías su vida más que su voluntad".** Octavia se rió. Tomó prestada una pistola de un soldado y en silencio notificó al equipo que arrinconara a Catra por detrás. **"Vale, tengo que admitir que yo participé en convencerle... Sólo confirmaste lo que dije."**

Catra apretó los puños. Ella lo sabía. Octavia había estado conspirando a sus espaldas todo este tiempo.

**"Pobre y pequeña Catra... Incluso en la cima, no puedes evitar ser tan débil."** Anduvieron de puntillas alrededor de la máquina. **"La Horda necesita una Comandante que no se deje arrastrar con correa por sus sentimientos."**

Salieron de la sombra, levantando sus armas. Pero donde se suponía que Catra estaría, coloco un pequeño dispositivo. Redondo, del tamaño de una manzana. "**¡Granada!"**

Una risa resonó sobre el humo. Octavia dio un empujón a los soldados que gritaban de dolor mientras se abría paso por la desastrosa zona. Ella jadeó cuando le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago. Miró a través del humo con su único ojo. No podía ver nada, pero podía oír la risita a su derecha. Sacó los tentáculos, pero sólo golpeó la niebla. De repente, algo le tiró del cuello y la hizo volar por los aires. Cayó de espaldas, inmediatamente inmovilizada por algo pesado.

**"¡¿Pensaste que podías tomar mi lugar así?!"** Catra le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Octavia trató de tomar represalias, pero Catra había clavado sus brazos bajo la espalda, bloqueado sus piernas con las suyas propias, y agarrado firmemente el pelo asesino de la Capitana. **"¡Te voy a hacer pagar por tu traición!"**

**"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"** Octavia escupió un diente. **"Lord Hordak ya no te quiere, Catra."** Ella miró con deleite el sobresalto de la cara de Catra.** "Sabíamos que Adora estaba viva, Kitty..."**

**"Deja de mentir",** le clavó el codo en la garganta a Octavia, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su corazón se acelerara, pero no tanto como para que pudiera seguir hablando.

**"No lo estoy haciendo. Nunca encontramos el cuerpo ni a los guardias a los que se les ordenó matarla. Guardias que ni siquiera siguieron la orden. ¿No te pareció extraño? Oh no, es cierto..."** Los tentáculos de Octavia rodeaban los brazos de Catra hasta el cuello. **"Estabas demasiado ocupada llorando por ella."**

Las garras de Catra se hundieron en la carne, pero Octavia ni siquiera reaccionó al dolor. Ella apretó su cuello con más fuerza, e invirtió su posición, ahora superando a Catra. La felina estaba retorciéndose de pánico, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre, dando patadas en el aire, en vano. La magia de Octavia ya estaba funcionando. En un desesperado intento de ganar tiempo, Catra emitió algunos sonidos roncos. Octavia la soltó durante unos segundos.

**"¿Por qué... por qué... me mantuvo cerca... entonces?"**

Octavia sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se rió. En un rápido movimiento, Catra se acercó a su cinturón.

**"No matas el cebo antes de atrapar el pez, gatita..."**

Catra agarró el pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de una manzana de su cinturón.

**"¿Soy el cebo para...?"**

Ella enganchó su dedo en la anilla. Ella tiro de el. Diez-nueve-ocho-

**"Adora, por supuesto."**

Siete-seis-cinco-

**"Imbécil".**

Catra agitó la granada frente a su cara, un aura oscura brillando en sus ojos. El ojo de Octavia se abrió de par en par, la soltó y corrió más rápido que Catra persiguiendo a un ratón.

Tres-dos-

La lanzó tan fuerte como pudo en su dirección. Catra se enroscó en forma de pelota mientras la explosión limpiaba el acantilado. Su espalda estaba en llamas, podía sentir el dolor agonizante que quemaba su cuerpo. Rodó de espaldas para apagar las chispas y luego miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de su equipo había abandonado el acantilado. El resto de ellos estaban demasiado heridos para moverse... Muévete. Catra tuvo que moverse. No podía ver a Octavia. Esperaba que estuviese en el suelo.

Tenía que ir a ver a Adora. Estaba peleando con Hordak. Será mejor que no muera esta vez.

Catra arrastró su cuerpo por el aire humeante, tosiendo aquí y allá. La magia de Octavia había arruinado su resistencia. Finalmente llegó al borde del acantilado, donde pudo ver el desarrollo de la batalla. Las princesas estaban acorraladas frente al puente destruido del castillo, apenas protegidas por una red mágica. Estaban perdiendo.

Y Adora... Ella estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Hordak, gritándole cosas. Adora...

**"¿Adónde crees que vas?"**

Catra chillaba. Los tentáculos la levantaron por el cuello. Estaba jadeando por un poco de aire. Apenas podía tocar el suelo con los dedos de los pies. La vida la estaba dejando. Abajo, podía distinguir a Hordak mirándola con una sonrisa. Ese bastardo. Sus oídos chirrían.

Adora la estaba mirando. Llevaba puesto un traje que Catra sólo vio una vez antes. Esa vez que Catra cortó los lazos entre ellas y la dejó caer hasta la muerte.

**"Aww, parece tan devastada"**, dijo Octavia a sus espaldas.** "¿Estás contenta, Catra? Morirás sabiendo que finalmente volviste con tu novia".**

Adora miraba de un lado a otro entre ella y las princesas. Algo estaba pasando, pero Catra se sentía demasiado débil para pensarlo bien. Los hombros de Adora se desplomaron en señal de derrota, al parecer. Ella bajó su espada.

**"Ahora que ... le has puesto un cebo..."** Catra se ahogó con sus palabras. **"Puedes... al menos... mirarme cuando... me mates."**

**"Sabes qué, tienes razón, así el último recuerdo que tendrás de Etheria sera mi cara."**

Octavia se inclino hacía Catra. Le permitió tomar un poco más de aire por un segundo. Ella miró fijamente ese asqueroso ojo sano que tenía ... Esa cara que odiaba tanto. Oh, se han odiado durante tanto tiempo... La Horda había sido tan buena en dividir a los niños que estaban entrenando.

Octavia se rió de alegría. Nunca había sido más feliz en su vida. La mente de Catra se quedó en blanco. Pronto se desmayaría y nunca se despertaría.

La garra de Catra cortó el aire. El ojo de Octavia cayó al suelo. Ella solo pudo gritar

* * *

El sonido inhumano resonó en el valle. Angella vio a la comandante felina caer del acantilado, apenas logrando llegar al suelo sin graves heridas.

Pobre niña. Traicionada por la misma gente a la que servía. Si Angella no le guardara rencor a Catra, casi podría sentirse triste por ella. Adora, por otro lado... Angella la había visto desde arriba vacilando entre los dos lados. La reina podía adivinar fácilmente lo que había pasado. Era como si Hordak chantajeara a su oponente.

_Catra o la rebelión._

Y Adora había bajado su espada.

**"¿Está todo bien, Reina Angella?"**

Swift Wind aterrizó a su lado.

**"Sí. ¿Cómo está Glimmer?"**

**"Controlamos su hemorragia. Estará bien con un poco más de curación de She-Ra y algo de descanso. Tenemos que ganar esto rápido..."** La ansiedad le rompió la voz.

Un estruendo atrajo su atención a su izquierda. Frosta había reunido los últimos restos de sus fuerzas para levantar un grueso muro de hielo en medio del campo de batalla, entre la Horda y toda la rebelión. Estaba rodeando el castillo, y estaba lo suficientemente alto como para protegerles de las catapultas, pero no se mantendría durante mucho tiempo dado el estado de su poder.

Angella exhaló. Ella le dio un agradecimiento silencioso mientras la veía desmayarse en los brazos de Mermista. El acto desesperado de la reina de las nieves les daría un poco de tiempo para pensar en una estrategia. Sin embargo, cuando analizó su situación en ese momento, la desesperación la abrumaba, ya que no se le ocurría una solución lo suficientemente buena como para sobrevivir a esta batalla.

**"Swift Wind, trae a Adora de vuelta a las Princesas. Necesitamos a She-Ra, ahora mismo..."**

**"¡Pero ella sigue luchando contra Hordak!"**

**"Necesitamos un aumento de potencia, y él lo sabe, la ha mantenido ocupada mientras perdemos fuerzas."**

**"Lo tengo, la traeré de vuelta."**

**"Una cosa más, cuando puedas",** agregó Angella con indecisión. El caballo tenía las orejas levantadas. **"Necesitamos capturar a Catra."**

**"Capturar a... ¿Catra?"**

**"...preferiblemente viva"**, Angella miró molesta a Adora**. "No podemos dejar que Hordak se la quede".**

**"¿Pero por qué?"**

**"Te lo explicaré más tarde. Por favor, no puedo aguantar por más tiempo, y esa pared tampoco puede... ve".**

Angella agitó la cabeza mientras el caballo volaba. Miró a la débil piedra lunar. Por ahora, tenía que mantenerla activa para las princesas. Para Glimmer. Ella pensaría en el pequeño error de Adora más tarde. Primero, debía proteger a su gente.

* * *

**"¡Catra!"** Adora dio unos pasos hacia su ex mejor amiga, pero fue golpeada por un ataque de cañón de Hordak. El gobernante se detuvo y se frotó la barbilla mientras contemplaba la pared de hielo que acababa de salir del suelo. Tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de sus tropas, ya que Octavia ya no servía para nada. Miró a Catra, que se estaba recuperando lentamente de la magia de Octavia. También tenía que decidir qué hacer con ella ahora...

Antes de que She-Ra pudiera recuperarse de su ataque, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Catra y trató de agarrar su cabello. En el último segundo ella agarró su antebrazo mientras lo miraba con ira.

**"Nuh-uh!"** Catra se abalanzó sobre él,** "¿crees que voy a dejar que juegues conmigo así? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!"**

**"Bueno, los soldados como tú tienen una fecha de caducidad..."** Hordak sonrió con suficiencia cuando cogió su brazo antes de que ella pudiese arañarlo. La tiró contra una roca.

Ella se enfureció. **"¡Si no fuera por mí, no habrías hecho todo este progreso! ¡Te conseguí Plumeria, maldita sea!"**

**"Me has sido útil. Pero no eres esencial, y ayer probaste que no podías dejar atrás el pasado".**

**"¡Catra!"** Adora la llamó, como si estuviera en el momento justo. La ignoró y volvió a correr hacia Hordak.

**"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Catra? ¿Unirte a la rebelión?"**

**"¿Qué tal si yo tomo el mando de la Horda en tu lugar?"**

**"¿Tú?"** Cruzó sus brazos canónicos contra su pecho. Catra rebotó sobre ellos y llegó a su cara. Gruñó mientras las garras marcaban su piel. **"Ni siquiera puedes matar a tu peor enemigo. ¿Cómo puedes conquistar el mundo tú sola? No eres apta para el liderazgo, Catra".**

Adora se mezcló en la pelea. Ella golpeó a Hordak antes de que él pudiera matar a Catra.

**"¡Esta es mi lucha, Adora, vete!"**

El felino saltó sobre los hombros de Adora y los usó como trampolín. Armó sus garras, lista para darle a Hordak el corte de su vida, pero luego se sintió arrastrada por el aire. Se movió, mirando hacia arriba para ver lo que la llevaba.

**"¡¿Un caballo?! ¿Qué demonios?"**

**"Es Fwift Wind, fank you vewy mutf."** El caballo volador la sostenía con los dientes.

**"¡Ese es un nombre estúpido!"** Catra plantó sus garras en su hocico. Swift Wind la dejó caer, relinchando de dolor.

Adora, que seguía luchando contra Hordak, se preguntaba qué hacía su compañero alado en Etheria. Estaba persiguiendo a Catra de nuevo, pero la felina no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

**"Ya perdí suficiente tiempo con vosotras dos."** Adora se sacudió al escuchar las palabras. Hordak ya no sonreía. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Empujó a Adora, volvió a convertir su cuerpo en un cohete al estilo de Los Primeros, y se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia Catra. La atrapó antes que Swift Wind.

**"¡No!"** gritó Adora.

Swift Wind aterrizó junto a ella, **"Siento interferir, pero te necesitamos ahora mismo..."**

Ella saltó sobre su espalda,** "¡Síguelo, Swifty!"**

El gobernante de la Horda entró en la zona rebelde al otro lado del muro de hielo. Inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar flechas y bombas de bulbo. Se mantenía fuera de todo alcance, en lo alto del campo de batalla, una agitada Catra encerrada entre sus brazos tecnológicos. El miró fijamente a Angella y luego a She-Ra detrás de el.

**"Quieres a mi segunda al mando ¿verdad? ****Angella, ****"** Gritó. La reina lo miró fijamente.

**"Mira Catra",** le susurró al oído. **"La rebelión realmente te quiere en sus filas... o más bien tras sus rejas."** Se rió.

**"Entonces, querida Angella...**" gritó de nuevo mientras empujaba la máscara de Catra sobre los ojos de su comandante.** "Te daré a Catra."**

Sacó una piedrita dorada de su bolsillo y la insertó en el agujero izquierdo de la máscara de Catra.

**"Enloquece por mi",** dijo antes de dejarla caer.

* * *

Una poderosa onda de choque sacudió a toda Etheria, o eso le pareció a Adora, que casi se cae de Swift Wind. Vio a Catra caer. La oyó gritar durante su caída. Vio su espasmo. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse en medio del campo de la rebelión, vio su cambio. Su cuerpo creció, estirando su ropa. Sus brazos y extremidades se ensancharon. Sus colmillos se alargaron y su rostro se volvió como el de un animal... Un rugido emitido por la pequeña multitud rebelde, dominando los gritos.

La bestia era increíblemente fuerte. Los soldados se estrellaron contra la pared de hielo tras un solo azote de su cola. Netossa y Perfuma no podían sujetar al animal en una trampa de redes y ramas, parecía que la magia no tenía mucho efecto sobre ella. Su fuerza y agilidad eran monstruosas. Catra estaba atacando a masas de soldados y princesas.

**" ¡Date prisa, Swift Wind!"** Adora insto al caballo parlante. Angella se había dado por vencida con la piedra lunar y estaba volando hacia su hija.

Mientras tanto, la Horda bombardeaba agresivamente el muro de hielo. Las profundas grietas amenazaban con hacer añicos su última protección.

Adora saltó de Swift Wind, atrapando a Spinnerella, quien fue propulsada en su camino antes de aterrizar.

**"¡Aléjate de mi princesa!"** Seahawk gritó, corriendo hacía la zarpa más grande que había visto en su vida, la cual estaba apunto de herir a Mermista, que aun todavía sostenía a Frosta.

**"¡Catra, detente!"** exclamó Adora. La cabeza de la bestia giro bruscamente al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Podía ver el ojo azul a través de la máscara. Enfadada, demente, con el ojo enrojecido. ¿Estaba la mismísima Catra detrás de esa máscara?

Bow lanzo una flecha en el flanco peludo. Catra rugió de dolor. Los soldados sacaron sus propias flechas y todas las princesas y la reina enviaron un ataque mágico al mismo tiempo.

**"¡No!" **Adora empujó a unos cuantos soldados para llegar a Catra. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio como la bestia atacaba a ciegas. Adora se preparó. Ella y otros guardias tomaron el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de detener al animal, pero ellos recibieron demasiado impulso, siendo lanzados unos sobre otros. Catra rápidamente se levanto sobre sus patas y corrió en dirección a la pared de hielo, mientras Adora se agarraba del pelaje de su espalda, tratando de detenerla de alguna manera.

**"¡Catra, cálmate!" **Jadeó cuando vio que la pared se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante. Catra iba a chocar contra ella. Adora levantó su espada y envió una poderosa explosión. Debilitando el hielo, pero no lo suficiente para atravesarlo.

Adora convirtió su espada en un escudo, lo puso frente a la cabeza de Catra y cerró los ojos. Oyó a Glimmer gritar su nombre detrás de ellas.

Ella perdió el equilibrio tras el impacto. Catra había hecho explotar el hielo. Tal fuerza bruta en un solo cuerpo...

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Catra encima de ella, sus garras listas para destruir su rostro. Adora respiró y volvió a cambiar su apariencia a la normal.** "¡Catra, soy yo!"**

La pata se detuvo en el aire. Un destello de lucidez brilló en el ojo azul de Catra. Por un segundo, Adora pensó que podría arreglar todo este lío. Por un segundo, pensó que había visto a su vieja amiga detrás de la máscara, la chica que solía significar todo para ella, y que mantendría su cordura, incluso en esta forma salvaje. Pero luego algunas balas de la Horda se incrustaron en la espalda de Catra. Rugió y luego huyó, desapareciendo en el Bosque Susurrante en pocos segundos.

Adora se puso de pie aturdida. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que salvarla, incluso si Catra le había dicho varias veces que no necesitaba que la salvaran. A ella no le importaba.

**"¡Adora! ¡Cuidado!"** Bow la llamó. Adora miró a su alrededor, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Recibió un ataque directo de un tanque... como Adora, no como She-Ra.

**"Creo que vamos a cazar bestias para celebrar nuestra victoria esta noche"**, se rió Hordak. Adora, que estaba acostada boca arriba, apretó los dientes. Le dolía tanto, por primera entendió de lo que She-Ra verdaderamente la había estado protegiendo. Fue como ser aplastado por una montaña. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, tratando de sobrellevar el dolor.

Los soldados de la Horda aprovecharon el agujero en el hielo para invadir el espacio seguro temporal de la rebelión. Las fuerzas de Luna Brillante, exhaustas, tuvieron que luchar de nuevo. Pero Hordak levantó el puño a sus tropas. Se detuvieron, era como tener un dedo en el gatillo.

**"Ahora Reina Angella", **podía oír a Hordak hablar**. "Si yo fuera tú, me rendiría rápidamente. No querrás perder más habitantes por nada ¿No?".**

_Otra vez no_... pensó Adora. Estaba tendida en el suelo en el lado equivocado de la pared, indefensa, con lágrimas en las mejillas. Herida, derrotada. Demasiado débil para alcanzar su espada y transformarse. ¿Por qué seguía sin poder proteger a la gente que le importaba?

* * *

_Duele. Ella no sabe lo que está pasando. Sólo conoce el dolor. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se mueve fácilmente, como si no pesara nada. Puede saltar más alto, correr más rápido. Cada vez que sus patas tocan el suelo, siente un dolor horrible. Pero ella sigue corriendo. No sabe adónde ir. No entiende lo que le ha pasado. No recuerda por qué está huyendo._

_Ella sabe que tiene que alejarse de algo. Rugió a los animales que le bloqueaban el camino. Se dispersaron con miedo. Catra era más fuerte ahora. Debe parecer aterradora, pero por dentro es ella la que está asustada._

_Salta a un árbol y se detiene brutalmente. Ella siente algo. La están llamando. ¿Qué es esto? La atracción es fuerte. Alivia su dolor. Necesita ir allí._

_Deja el árbol y corre más rápido. Su corazón se ilumina de esperanza a medida que la cosa se acerca. Tiene que ser bueno. Catra lo necesita. El dolor tiene que parar._

**"¡Oh! Hola."**

_Catra se pone en guardia, con la cola y las orejas en alto, las garras sueltas. La cosa es una persona. O la cosa está en la persona, ella no lo sabe._

**"Oh, por los Primeros, te ves terrible, Katriska. ¿Estás buscando a Mara, querida?"**

* * *

Angella tuvo que admitirlo. Una vez más había subestimado a su enemigo. Con o sin She-Ra, Hordak seguía aplastando a la Alianza, diez años después de su última batalla. Y esta vez, rendirse significaba perder todo lo demás que no había tomado la primera vez. Su reino, su hija, su gente y sus amigos.

Le apretó el hombro a Glimmer una última vez antes de volar. Si tuviera que rendirse, sería con la dignidad de una reina. Hordak estaba esperando, moviendo su dispositivo asesino como recordatorio de que también tenía un arma de último recurso si la rebelión no cooperaba. Si no hubiera sido por Entrapta...la batalla podría haber terminado de otra manera, pensó amargamente la reina.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando el cielo se cubrió de repente. Todo el mundo miró hacia las nubes oscuras que había sobre ellos. Estaban girando en espiral de una manera siniestra.

**"Lo que en Etheria es..."**

Angella no pudo terminar su frase. Un rayo golpeo los tanques de la Horda al otro lado de la pared, incendiando violentamente el suelo. Los soldados gritaron, dispersándose mientras Hordak corría hacia ellos. Un extraño canto flotaba en el aire, resonando más fuerte a pesar del estruendo de la tormenta.

**"De ninguna manera..."** Angella se asustó. La gente con largas túnicas acababa de aparecer, formando un gran círculo alrededor de Luna Brillante, los brazos levantados en el aire, escudriñando el apocalipsis de los cielos. Algunos estaban en el acantilado, otros en los barcos destruidos. Algunos estaban parados en la entrada del Bosque Susurrante, incluyendo a una que le resultaba demasiado familiar a Angella.

**"¡Castaspella!"**

La hechicera sonrió cálidamente a su cuñada, y luego se concentró de nuevo en su hechizo. Hordak no perdió el tiempo esperando otro rayo. Le disparó a un hechicero con su arma fallando por un centímetro. El hechizo se desvaneció un poco debido a la interrupción.

**"¡Rebeldes!"** Angella gritó a sus amigos.** "Debemos ayudar a las hechiceras y hechiceros de Mystacor. ¡Protegámoslos del ataque de la Horda!"**

Soldados y princesas clamaron todos al unísono. La ayuda inesperada les había devuelto la esperanza. Se unieron a las fuerzas de Mystacor justo a tiempo, ya que los robots de la Horda habían empezado a atacarles más eficientemente. Algunas hechiceras fueron heridas, pero no dejaron de lanzar el hechizo.

"**Glimmer, ¿qué estás haciendo?"** preguntó Angella acusando a su hija que intentaba abandonar el campamento.** "¡Todavía estás herida, necesitas descansar!"**

**"Tengo que ir a ver a Adora, no te preocupes, no voy a pelear."**

Glimmer no esperó a oír a su madre protestar. Se apresuró con Bow a su lados hacia la orilla, donde Adora había sido atacada. Abrieron los ojos con horror. Adora temblaba sobre sus rodillas, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

El dúo llegó justo a tiempo para abrazarla.

**"Lo siento..."** susurró.

**"¡Adora! Necesitas convertirte en She-Ra, ella te va a curar, al menos en parte!"**

**"¡Estás sangrando, date prisa y transformate!"**

**"Siento haber fallado..."**

**"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?"** Un destello de ira. Hizo que Adora la mirara con sorpresa.** "No es propio de ti renunciar a Adora, ¿qué te está pasando? Desde que te secuestraron, te comportas de una manera diferente".**

Un surco transformó la expresión de Adora. Ella frunció los labios. Glimmer lo tomó como una excelente señal.

**"La batalla no ha terminado, Adora, ahora tenemos a mi tía ayudándonos, pero si te sientes demasiado derrotada como para echarnos una mano, por supuesto que puedes ver nuestra victoria desde el banquillo."**

**¿"Al margen"?**

Bow guiñó el ojo a Glimmer. Ahora la había despertado. Adora los empujó, levantó su espada y gritó las legendarias palabras.

**"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**

Glimmer suspiró aliviada mientras miraba a Adora instándola a volver a la batalla. Se sentó en el suelo, exhausta ya por el esfuerzo y el dolor de espalda. Se acercó a la herida y tragó cuando vio sangre en su mano.

* * *

_Catra es cautelosa, pero la persona no parece querer hacerle daño. Sin embargo, un increíble poder permanece en su aura. Deben ser la cosa más peligrosa que Catra ha encontrado._

**"Pareces perdida, Katriska. ¿Sabe Mara que estás aquí? Debe estar triste sin ti".**

_La persona extiende una mano hacia Catra. Ella gruñe como advertencia. La persona entiende. Se detienen y vuelven a recoger hongos. Se mete en sus propios asuntos durante un rato, tarareando y hablando sola sobre Loo-Kee o algo parecido._

_Catra se siente más a gusto. Se sienta y procede a lamer sus heridas. Ella gime a medida que el dolor interior se intensifica. No es un dolor que pueda curar. Ella aplana sus orejas en la desesperación._

**"Necesitas ayuda con eso, Katriska. Lo sabes, en el fondo, ¿verdad, querida? Has venido a Madam Razz por una razón."**

_Catra le permite acercarse. Incluso si significan dolor, su agonía es tan desgarradora que nada puede empeorarla._

_La persona pone una mano detrás de la oreja de Catra y la rasca. Catra sabe que debería sentirse mejor, pero apenas siente nada. Aún así, ronronea un poco como agradecimiento._

**"Has superado tanto dolor..."** La persona suspira.** "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que Mara te encuentre."**

_La persona saca una piedra azul brillante de su bolsillo. Lo pone sobre el ojo derecho de Catra. Cuando hace clic dentro del ojo, Catra ruge. Salta por todas partes mientras el dolor amenaza con hacer explotar su cuerpo._

_Las imágenes destellan en su cabeza. Fuego por todas partes. Sangre en el suelo. Cadáveres. Ella grita aterrorizada._

_Entonces todo se queda en blanco._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Angella aplaudió una vez. Un escudo apareció entre el robot y ella, bloqueando su ataque. Ella movió sus brazos hacia delante. El escudo se dirigió hacia el bot, empujándolo hasta que golpeó un tanque.

Satisfecha, la reina miró detrás de su hombro. Su cuñada aún estaba a salvo, concentrándose en su encantamiento. Angella aprovechó el poco tiempo libre que tuvo durante la batalla para mirarla de cerca, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

**"Aunque estoy muy contenta de que me ayudes, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuándo Mystacor se involucra en guerras?"**

Castaspella la ignoró, lo que la irritó más. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, la hechicera abrió un ojo y agitó la cabeza.

_Ahora no._

Angella resopló. Ella miró a su alrededor y analizó su situación. La rebelión se ha dispersado por el dominio de Luna Brillante, con varios equipos luchando para proteger a una hechicera cada uno. Los robots tenían la tarea de derrotarlos, mientras que los soldados de la Horda estaban ocupados salvando tanques y municiones de la destrucción de la magia relámpago de Mystacor.

Hordak estaba luchando una vez más con Adora, para gran placer de Angella. Se alegró de que Adora volviera a su estado de ánimo. En cuanto al gobernante de la Horda, parecía extremadamente irritado por este nuevo curso de los acontecimientos. Al igual que la rebelión, debe haberse sorprendido al ver a Mystacor unirse a la lucha. Sorprendido desagradablemente, por no decir más. Mystacor tenía una larga historia de neutralidad con respecto a cualquier guerra que no los involucrara en primer lugar o amenazara al planeta por completo.

Hace un año, cuando la Horda congeló el Bosque Susurrante, jugando con las piedras y el equilibrio del planeta, Angella pensó que Mystacor finalmente pondría fin a su política pasiva. Pero no había sido suficiente. Después de meses de negociaciones, el Alto Consejo votó a favor de permanecer neutral, bajo el pretexto de que Hordak no pudo romper el equilibrio interno de Etheria, y mezclarse de repente después de mil años de neutralidad, sólo disgustaría a los Espíritus de los Primeros. Tal ignorancia y terquedad habían molestado tanto a la reina que dejó de hablar con su cuñada. La rebelión y Mystacor habían permanecido en términos fríos desde entonces.

Por lo tanto, Angella sólo podía tener curiosidad por saber qué había traído la totalidad del Concilio en medio de la lucha de Luna Brillante. Obviamente no estaba planeado, Castaspella todavía llevaba puesta la bata que utilizaba como pijama.

**"No creas que lo olvidaré. Estaré esperando una explicación tan pronto como esto termine"**, dijo Angella antes de levantar los puños de nuevo.

Mientras jadeaba durante su lucha, dejó de lado la idea de que la ayuda de Mystacor podría no ser suficiente para ganar. Su única oportunidad era que Adora derrotara a Hordak, o... quién sabe... otro inesperado golpe de suerte del destino.

Como si los Primeros hubieran escuchado su súplica silenciosa, la segunda onda expansiva del día corrió repentinamente sobre el suelo de Etheria, seguida de un terrible sonido que provenía del Bosque Susurrante. Un rugido.

Rebeldes, hechiceras y soldados de la Horda cayeron de rodillas. Las máquinas se apagaron durante unos segundos. Un silencio ensordecedor abrazó el valle por un momento. Sin embargo, parecía que habían pasado cien desde que Angella sintió algo parecido.

Esa sensación recorría su piel. Ella sintió que eso fortalecía sus músculos. Sintió que se le quitaba un peso del pecho.

**"Castaspella, ¿qué...?"**

**"Oh, por los Primeros, esto increíble"**. Su cuñada aplaudió con las manos mientras corría hacia sus compañeras hechiceras.

Un jadeo general surgió de la rebelión. Las princesas se pusieron de pie una a una, respirando pesadamente, como si todas se hubieran recargado en su piedra por primera vez en años. Glimmer se teletransportó junto a Adora, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tocó el brazo de su amiga, tratando de llamar su atención.

She-Ra parecía atónita por este repentino flujo de poder que corría libremente por sus venas. Levantó su espada en alto, exponiendo a todas la joya que brillaba más de lo habitual. Su cuerpo irradiaba aún más, y con ella, la piedra lunar también.

Angella sintió que aumentaba a medida que She-Ra llamaba a la energía de la piedra lunar. Era intoxicante. Su poder podría levantar montañas. Su poder podía derrotar a cualquier cosa. Incluso a la Horda.

La reina buscó entonces a Hordak. El gobernante no había perdido más de dos segundos de rodillas. Estaba dando órdenes a su gente en silencio. Angella frunció el ceño al ver que intentaba usar el dispositivo de Entrapta. Ya no funcionaba. Entonces, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

**"¡RETIRADA!"** gritó Hordak. Los tanques estaban listos. Al mismo tiempo se dirigieron a la entrada del Bosque Susurrante, que ahora sólo estaba cubierta por la protección de Angella.

La reina voló unos metros por encima del suelo. Llamó a su poder interior renacido y abrió los dedos. No los dejaría huir.

Su poderoso rayo púrpura destruyó la primera fila de tanques.

Poder embriagador...

Los tanques y los soldados siguieron adelante. Angella cargo para un nuevo ataque.

**"¡MAMÁ, CUIDADO!"**

Miró hacia arriba rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Hordak agarro sus brazos, consiguiendo así redirigir el ataque. Se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a la rebelión. Sonrió con suficiencia, agarró a Angella por el cuello, convirtió su brazo en una espada y perforó su estómago.

Oyó a Glimmer gritar mientras caía. Ella sintió que el poder la abandonaba. Sintió estallidos debajo de ella. Se sentía atrapada por algo. Entonces el mundo se oscureció.

* * *

_**"¡Mamá... mamá despierta!"**_

Ella sollozaba. Un centenar de señales provenientes de su cuerpo abrumaron su cerebro. Dolor, principalmente. Podía percibir agitación a su alrededor. Los susurros le hacían cosquillas en los oídos, y el humo la hacía toser. Algunos ruidos parecían resonar muy por encima de ella.

_Estarás bien, Angella. No te preocupes, cariño._

Finalmente abrió los ojos. La luz sobre ella era cegadora.

**"¡Mamá!"**

El pelo púrpura amortiguó su lloriqueo mientras se aplastaba en el abrazo de su hija. Ella devolvió el abrazo y recibió ayuda para sentarse correctamente. Estaba tumbada bajo la piedra lunar, rodeada de unas cuantas princesas y Castaspella. Se tocó el vientre. Su herida le dolía debajo de las vendas, pero podía sentir que se estaba curando. La magia había sido usada allí, probablemente la de She-Ra y la de la piedra lunar.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba. La runestone nunca había brillado tanto en décadas. Fue extraordinario.

**"Ahora Angella",** comenzó Castaspella. **"Debes estar preguntándote de qué se trataba todo esto."**

**"Tía, déjala salir primero, mira, está confundida!"**

**"Estoy bien, Glimmer, no te preocupes."**

Angella apretó el hombro de su hija para tranquilizarla y luego echó un vistazo a los dominios de Luna Brillante. Docenas de soldados de ambos lados yacían en el valle y en el lago, muertos. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos, incluso los de la Horda. La entrada del Bosque Susurrante estaba ahora adornada por una serie de agujeros, como si llevara un collar de perlas.

**"¿Qué pasó ahí abajo?",** preguntó.

**"Los robots se autodestruyeron para evitar que corriéramos detrás de la Horda"**, contestó Bow.** "Él lo planeó todo."**

Hordak... Una vez más se las arregló para huir.

**"¿No te pareció demasiado preparado para esto...?"**

**"Duh."** Mermista resopló. **"Le llevó un segundo entender que podíamos sacarlo del planeta".**

**"Sí, eso es raro",** Glimmer se frotó la barbilla.** "Adora iba a a atacar, pero ya se había ido, y luego te apuñaló y..."**

**"¿Dónde está Adora?"** Angella buscó por todas partes. No podía verla en el valle ni en las ruinas del castillo.

**"Se fue a buscar a la segunda al mando de Hordak, a petición mía",** contestó Castaspella mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "**Tenemos que hablar, Angella."**

La reina parecía cautelosa. No le gustaba la chispa en los ojos de su cuñada.

**"Pasó algo increíble, por eso vinimos."**

* * *

**"A ver si lo entiendo".**

Adora suspiró. Aplastó una raíz congelada bajo su pie mientras escuchaba a Swift Wind rebobinar sus revelaciones por tercera vez desde que entraron en el Bosque Susurrante.

**"La tía de Glimmer es la reina de Mystacor".**

**"Vaya, realmente estás empezando desde el principio."**

**"Déjame concentrarme o puedes volver a casa por tu cuenta. Así que, Mystacor finalmente decidió que hoy estaría bien tomar partido en la guerra, mientras que hasta ahora preferían rezar a los Primeros e ir a la playa".**

**"Ese es un buen resumen, estoy segura de que a Castaspella le encantaría oírlo"**, se rió Adora.

**"¿Y su razón principal fue por una... perturbación?"**

**"Sí. Castaspella dijo que sintieron la primera onda expansiva como nosotros, cuando Hordak... convirtió a Catra."** La cara de Adora se arrugó al recordar la transformación. No podía olvidar ese desesperado y loco ojo azul. El dolor que contenía.

**"Pero esa onda de choque de alguna manera... ¿movió la magia?"**

**"No realmente, se podría decir que interrumpió el flujo habitual de magia. Las hechiceras de Mystacor son expertas en sentir y analizar los flujos de energía del planeta".**

**"Es lo más raro que he oído en mi vida, pero soy un caballo parlante con alas y un cuerno en la frente."**

**"¡Pero es verdad!"** Adora se rió. Se alegró de no estar sola en la búsqueda de Catra. Swift Wind tenía una forma de acercarse a los problemas que siempre le levantaban el ánimo.

**"Vale, admitámoslo. Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente? Entiendo qué quieras ir a buscar a Catra..."**

**"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"**

**"Nada. ¿Pero por qué Castaspella la querría a ella también? Oh y Angella también, me pidió que la trajera durante la batalla. Maldita sea, esa chica es muy popular, ¿no?"**

**"No olvides a Hordak... Castaspella cree que él también va a buscarla."**

**"¡Pero él es el que la hizo enloquecer!"**

**"No esperaba perder. Ahora probablemente la quiera a ella y a su máscara de vuelta..."**

La máscara.

Adora sabía que era la clave. Cuando describió a Castaspella los acontecimientos que condujeron a la primera onda expansiva, vio a la hechicera saltar de un pie al otro con emoción.

Hordak había insertado una roca dorada en la máscara. Había cambiado a Catra y creado la perturbación en el flujo de la energía de Etheria. Entonces una nueva onda expansiva apareció desde el Bosque Susurrante, donde Catra había desaparecido.

_**"Adora, ve a buscarla, la dueña de la máscara. Es muy importante. Muy, muy importante, oh mis Primeros, ¡esto es enorme! ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"**_

_**"...sí, sí, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de importante Catra?"**_

_**"Te lo explicaré más tarde, querida, tienes que encontrarla primero y rápido. Hordak también sabe lo crucial que es esto. Debe estar buscándola mientras hablamos. Así que ve a buscarla, y lo más importante, consigue la máscara!"**_

¿Por eso huyó tan abruptamente? ¿Para encontrar a Catra en el bosque?

Algo le había pasado ahí dentro. Adora lo sintió. Algo profundo había cambiado en Etheria.

Este torrente de energía que todos han estado sintiendo desde esa onda expansiva... No era algo que Adora hubiera sentido antes. Las princesas habían renacido. She-Ra ya era increíblemente poderosa, pero ahora iba mucho más allá de lo que ella sabía. Ahora se sentía como la She-Ra de las leyendas. Ni siquiera sabría cómo explicar qué era.

La balanza se había inclinado hacia la rebelión, y Hordak lo había notado de inmediato. O tal vez... ¿Tal vez sabía desde el principio que podía pasar? Pero eso no tendría ningún sentido...

**"Etheria a Adora, ¡Hola!"**

Adora salió de su aturdimiento. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio lo que Swift Wind estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Árboles verdes. Hierba y musgo. Raíces jóvenes que se levantan del suelo. Pequeños dientes de león que exponen tímidamente sus cogollos.

**"El Bosque..."** Adora se detuvo perpleja.

**"¡Está sanando!"** Swift Wind relinchó. La mujer y el caballo pisaron el fresco trozo de naturaleza que había empezado a extenderse en la zona muerta. Un soplo de vida hizo que la cola de caballo de Adora volara, dándole como bienvenida.

Adora quería convertirse en She-Ra, y ver si podía ayudar a los bosques a sanar más rápido. Pero Swift Wind la golpeo suavemente en el hombro como advertencia.

**"Adora, la Horda"**, susurró.

Adora se pellizcó la oreja mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo. De hecho, podía oír a lo lejos algunos chirridos y sonidos de metal. Las tropas no debían estar muy lejos.

**"Estamos cerca del templo de Light Hope",** Adora se frotó la barbilla. **"Me gustaría entrar ahí."**

**"¿De verdad?"** Swift Wind la miró sorprendida.

El templo había sido tomado por la Horda poco después de la muerte del Bosque hace un año. Hordak les había hecho desmantelar cada trozo del castillo, matar cada araña protectora gigante, y la unica conexión de She-Ra con Light Hope. Adora sabía que probablemente era un salto de fe y que Light Hope aún estaba fuera de su alcance, pero dado todo lo increíble que había pasado hoy, se preguntó... ¿Por qué no?

Y tal vez podría encontrar la pista de su ex mejor amiga.

**"Si la Horda encontró a Catra, deben tenerla allí, dentro de su campamento, antes de enviarla a la Zona de Terror."**

**"De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo pretendes entrar a hurtadillas? o... ¿quieres eliminarlos?"**

**"Bueno..."** Adora sonrió. **"Nunca me he sentido tan fuerte, esta podría ser la ocasión perfecta para probar mis nuevos poderes."**

**"Aunque me gusta la idea de la suprema She-Ra pateando el trasero de la Horda, ¿no tienes miedo de que Hordak pueda estar allí?"**

**"No sé... husmearemos y veremos."**

Ella exhaló. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente con un gran caballo alado blanco y brillante a sus lados.

Dejaron de hablar cuando el ruido de la maquinaria se hizo más fuerte. Ahora estaban tan cerca del campamento que temían la posibilidad de ver a Hordak saltar de un arbusto inesperadamente.

Adora se consideraba muy afortunada de que el bosque hubiera decidido volver a crecer ese mismo día, precisamente al lugar que se dirigían. Más árboles, más lugares para esconderse.

**"Swifty, no puedes acercarte más. Es demasiado arriesgado".**

**"Pero..."**

**"Sin peros. Iré a observar el campamento y volveré antes de hacer nada, no te preocupes".**

El caballo resopló en protesta, pero dobló sus alas y se quedó quieto. Adora le sonrió, y luego se agachó para ir al campamento. Alambres de púas bloquearon su entrada. De todos modos, decidió dar una vuelta, para echar un buen vistazo a todo el lugar. Puede que encuentre un hueco en alguna parte.

No había señales de Hordak en ningún sitio, para su alivio. Ella seguía en guardia hasta que vio al Capitán de la Fuerza Grizzlor dando órdenes a unos cuantos soldados. Si estaba aquí, había una buena posibilidad de que Hordak estuviera de vuelta a la Zona de Terror.

**"Capitán, el equipo rojo acaba de hacer una llamada, no han encontrado a la segundo al mando. Piden permiso para volver".**

**"Negativo. Se les ordenó registrar el lado oeste hasta el crepúsculo. No quiero que vuelvan a la base antes, a menos que la encuentren".**

Adora se regocijó en silencio. Catra estaba a salvo, aun no había sido encontrada y como añadido, el campamento estaba menos vigilado.

**"¿Alguna noticia del equipo azul?"**

**"Ninguna, Capitán de la Fuerza Grizzlor."**

**"Muy bien. Manténgase alerta. Los rebeldes podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Sigue quemando este maldito bosque. No podemos dejarnos rodear por árboles mágicos".**

Adora frunció el ceño. Al alejarse de Grizzlor, acercándose al templo, se dio cuenta con horror que la Horda estaba usando lanzallamas en los renacidos Bosques Susurrantes cercanos. La sangre hervía en sus venas. Tenía que detenerlos ahora. Tenía que echarlos del bosque.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba la destruida entrada del templo, abierta y desprotegida, dudó. Ella agitó la cabeza. Tendría tiempo para explorar después de ahuyentar a la Horda.

**"¡REBELDES!"**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a She-Ra, los soldados dejaron de cumplir con su deber destructivo y todos corrieron hacia la dirección opuesta. Adora se asustó, y luego se enfadó cuando vio a Swift Wind volando sobre el otro lado del campamento. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

**"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**

Grizzlor se giró al oír el sonido. Gritó algunas órdenes a sus tropas. Sin embargo, Adora sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Movió lentamente su espada, disparando de una manera estridente. Sus disparos fueron más fuertes que antes. Con ese único movimiento, voló toda la base. La mandíbula de Grizzlor cayo del asombro. Los soldados gritaban y corrían por todas partes, tratando de salvar sus armas, algunos soldados estaban atrapados bajo las cabañas en llamas.

Adora se sintió increíble. Si no estuviera ocupada destruyendo los lanzallamas y a los guardias que los manejan, se alegraría, como Entrapta maravillada con uno de sus robots.

**"Tú..."** Grizzlor la señaló, su mano temblando.** "Eres un monstruo."**

Levantó las cejas, indignada.** "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quién nos ha estado atacando durante años? ¿Quién está destruyendo el Bosque Susurrante ahora que esta renaciendo? ¿Eh?"**

Volvió a balancear su espada, sin disparar esta vez. La ola de viento que creó fue tan violenta que hizo que Grizzlor y sus hombres chocaran contra los alambres de púas. Un grito abrasador les dejó la garganta.

Caminó hacia ellos, impasible a sus gritos, lágrimas y miradas aterrorizadas. Estaba tan harta de la Horda. Ella quería atacar, quería dejar que su ira la superara. Quería matarlos a todos. Ella los mataría. Sería fácil, eran vulnerables, estaban atascados en los cables, ya estaban heridos...

**"Adora..."** Swift Wind aterrizó frente a ella. Parpadeó varias veces. **"Creo que es suficiente."**

Miró fijamente a los ojos del caballo. La miró fijamente, y luego suavemente la envolvió con una de sus alas. Ella bajó su espada.

**"Esto fue raro..."** Susurró Adora.

**"Está bien. Ha sido un día extraño".**

Se dejó caer de culo mientras miraba a su alrededor. El fuego consumía el resto del campamento de la Horda. Le había llevado dos minutos borrarla. Dos minutos muy cortos. Una docena de soldados murieron. El resto había huido, incluyendo a Grizzlor, que debió haber sido separado de los cables por sus tropas en algún momento cuando Swift Wind estaba devolviendo a Adora a la razón.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que volver a razonar fuera la expresión perfecta. Su mente nunca había estado tan clara. Y eso fue muy aterrador.

**"Vale, ahora... vamos a entrar"**, dijo aturdida mientras se ponía de pie.

**"No, te esperaré aquí. Por si acaso deciden volver".**

Ella asintió. Mientras se dirigía hacia el templo, se agarró el pecho. Estaba sin aliento. Podía sentir su pulso a los lados de la cabeza._ Cálmate, Adora..._ Se instó a sí misma.

El shock que sintió dentro del antiguo edificio no ayudó a su estado. No quedaba... nada. Toda la tecnología de los Primeros había desaparecido. Los antiguos escritos fueron garabateados o destruidos. Las araña mecánicas yacían a los lados, desmanteladas.

**¿"Light Hope"?** Adora llamó. Sus palabras resonaron en vano en las paredes rotas.

**"¡Eternia! She-Ra!"** gritó frenéticamente. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No tenía sentido. Incluso si ella sabía lo que Hordak había hecho, era mucho peor ser testigo de ello. Su única conexión con el pasado y el conocimiento de She-Ra fue cortada para siempre.

Adora lanzó su espada al suelo, volviendo a su forma humana. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas.

**"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...?"**, dijo ella, mientras pensaba que su misión a corto plazo no iba tan bien. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Catra después de un día de búsqueda, no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarla, y la esperanza de que, de alguna manera Light Hope siguiera allí y pudiera ayudarla había desaparecido.

**"¿Cómo se supone que voy a liderar la guerra si no estás aquí para guiarme Light Hope?"**, sollozó. A pesar de todo lo que aprendió hoy, todavía deseaba poder ver a la extraña mujer. Al menos para conseguir algunas explicaciones.

_No puedes ganar una guerra si no conoces a tus oponentes, Adora. Y si ni siquiera te conoces a ti misma... Será mejor que te quedes en casa._

Las palabras de Hordak resonaron en su mente como una desagradable campana de ansiedad. No pudo haber mentido sobre todo. Ella lo sabía en el fondo...

**"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Light Hope?"**, gritó. **"¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía de Eternia?"**

Enterró su cara en sus manos. Este día había sido realmente demasiado. Demasiadas emociones contradictorias surgieron en su cuerpo y mente. Estaba perdida. Estaba exhausta.

Se quedo llorando un rato, su cuerpo temblando por el exceso de energía que había en ella. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se limpió los ojos y se puso de pie. La noche estaba empezando a caer, tenía que moverse. Ella se disponía a tomar la salida, cuando vio algo en la luz tenue.

Una brillante bola púrpura flotaba en el aire hacia ella. Ella jadeó, pero se tapo la boca con la mano. No quería asustarla. El brillo giró alrededor de Adora, y luego desapareció rápidamente en uno de los pasillos destruidos.

Las rocas estaban bloqueando el camino. Adora levantó su espada y abrió el pasillo. Ella corrió detrás de la esfera por un tiempo. ¡Era tan rápida! Finalmente la llevó a una puerta, adornada con los típicos escritos de los Primeros. Intacta. La Horda no había explorado esta parte del templo.

**"Eternia".**

Una pequeña habitación iluminada por un agujero en el techo le dio la bienvenida. En el suelo, en el centro de la habitación, Catra yacía inconsciente.

**"¡Catra!"** se arrodilló a su lado, y agitó suavemente sus hombros. Se alegro cuando vio su boca entreabierta con el objetivo de respirar. Ella estaba viva.

Su cuerpo estaba de nuevo en su forma original, magullada por todas partes. Su cara estaba arrugada por el dolor. Y en su frente, la máscara que Adora vio a Catra usar durante años tenía ahora dos rocas llenando los agujeros de los ojos.

Una dorada y otra azul.

**"¿De dónde la has sacado?"** Susurró Adora mientras acercaba su dedo a la piedra azul. Cuando la tocó, Catra abrió los ojos.

**"Tú..."**

Adora ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire. Catra se lanzó sobre ella con una fuerza increíble, invirtiendo su posición.

**"¡¿Cómo...?!"**

Golpeó el pecho de Adora con sus puños, pero para sorpresa de la rubia no le dolió. Adora la miró. Los ojos amarillos y azules de Catra eran tan fascinantes como las rocas de su máscara. Adora sólo deseaba que no estuvieran llenos de tanto dolor.

Catra detuvo los golpes. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Adora, mientras esta aun seguía tumbada en el suelo. Ella jadeaba mientras sostenía su cabeza como si fuera a explotar. Adora se levantó sobre sus codos, y tímidamente extendió una mano para secar las lágrimas que recorrían las mejilla de Catra.

**"No te atrevas a morir de nuevo".**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**"Catra, tenemos que hablar."**

**"Shhhh."**

**"Catra".**

**"Eres un fastidio."**

Adora resopló. Trató de echar un vistazo a la cara de la niña sobre su pecho, pero Catra se acurrucó más profundamente, agarrándose del hombro y la espalda de Adora como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer. Ella clavó sus dedos en el desordenado cabello, vacilante al principio, pero luego la acarició con más confianza cuando oyó un suspiro de Catra.

Ella sonrió. ¿Con qué frecuencia soñaba que esto podía pasar? Catra y Adora, de nuevo juntas como si nada las hubiera separado. Como si no hubiera guerra, ni rebelión. Como si Catra no hubiera intentado secuestrarla, derrotar a sus amigos, quemar aldeas y apoderarse del planeta.

Su sonrisa cayó. Glimmer tenía razón en su razonamiento. ¿Cómo es que Adora seguía tan apegada a Catra que estaba casi dispuesta a perdonarla todo? ¿Era por tener la culpa y responsabilidad en la evolución de su vieja amiga? ¿O era... amor, como Bow y Swift Wind suponían?

Adora no lo sabía. Nunca había sentido algo remotamente cercano al "amor", como lo describieron sus amigas. Siempre se había centrado en la formación, en lograr su objetivo. Para convertirme en una Capitana de la Fuerza. Y después de desertar, estaba demasiado ocupada luchando por la rebelión para enamorarse de alguien.

Había sentido cierta atracción, no podía negarlo. Tanto emocional como física. Pero nunca había sido tan fuerte o interesante pensar en ello. O eso es lo que ella pensaba hasta que reconsideró su relación con Catra desde la primera vez que Bow hizo una insinuación sarcástica sobre ellas.

¿Qué sintió por Catra?

...sólo podía darse cuenta de que era una complicada mezcla de tristeza, resentimiento, nostalgia... y anhelo.

Suspiró mientras rozaba con sus dedos la máscara que adornaba su frente. Ella trazó el contorno hasta que su uña arañó la roca azul.

Catra se sacudió en su regazo. Agarró su mano, alejándola de la máscara.

**"¿Duele?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Catra..."**

**"No quiero hablar."**

**"Catra, hemos estado sentadas así por más de una hora."**

Habían adoptado esta posición después de que Catra se despertará y encontrara a Swift Wind dentro de la habitación solo para comprobar el estados de las dos chicas. Catra lo había mirado tan furiosamente que rápidamente se fue diciendo que las esperaría afuera.

**"¿Y qué?"**

**"No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre."**

**"...prefiero quedarme aquí por ahora."**

Ninguna de ellas dijo la obvia verdad que perduraba en el aire, creando una desagradable tensión entre las dos.

Catra no tenía adónde ir como mujer libre.

Adora deseaba poder decir que la rebelión la recibiría con gusto ya que Hordak había traicionado a su ex Segunda al Mando. Sería una aliada muy importante desde un punto militar. Pero Angella había dejado claro que Catra tendría que enfrentar un juicio justo por sus crímenes.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado con el incidente de la máscara. Algo le dijo a Adora que Catra tenía más oportunidades que nunca de enmendar el pasado.

**"Si te hiciera una propuesta, ¿la considerarías?"**

**"Ya sé lo que es, y la respuesta es no."**

**"¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¿Adónde pretendes ir entonces?"** Explotó Adora. Catra se apartó de su pecho y la miró con ira.

**"¡Oye! ¡No me grites, yo soy la que lo ha pasado mal hoy!"**

**"Lo siento... pero por eso tenemos que hablar de ello, no podemos ignorar el problema..."**

**"Maldición, siempre es lo mismo contigo"**, gruñó. "**Yo. No. Quiero hablar. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante?"**

**"Porque si no miro hacia adelante, la vida me golpea fuerte en la cara."**

**"Bueno",** se rió Catra. **"Está claro que nunca te ayudó en lo que a mí se refiere."**

Adora frunció los labios. Pero Catra no intentaba ser mala, se notaba. Su tono sonaba más decepcionada que nada. A pesar de la obsesión de Adora por anticiparse a las cosas, nunca había sido capaz de prever las reacciones de su mejor amiga. Y eso era una vergüenza.

Al menos eso fue lo que Adora sintió en ese tono. Tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez a Catra ya no le importaba que Adora la abandonara un año antes. Ella le había dicho, varias veces durante sus batallas, que los restos de su amistad habían terminado definitivamente. Que no se preocupaba por ella. Lo había dicho con mucha frialdad, para alguien tan ardiente como ella.

**"¿No puedes apreciar el momento, Adora?"**

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, esos ojos azules y amarillos le dijeron algo diferente.

_Podría ser el último que tengamos._

Una petición desesperada brillaba en esos coloridos iris.

Adora tragó. Ella realmente quería hacerlo.

Pero ella era Adora.

**"La Horda podría volver".** Catra puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para evitar su mirada. Adora jadeó horrorizada cuando vio lo que había debajo del pelo esponjoso.** "Y tú también necesitas que te curen. ¡Mira tu espalda!"**

Catra miró detrás de su hombro. Se había olvidado de ese dolor. La explosión durante su pelea con Octavia le había quemado completamente la piel de la espalda. Su camisa se pegaba a la piel junto con el barro y la hierba. Estaba sucio. Muy sucio.

Si Catra no hubiera experimentado el dolor insoportable de la transformación, podría haber estado agonizando por eso ahora mismo.

**"Está bien."**

**"¡No! ¡No, no lo es! Déjame ayudarte."**

Adora alargó la mano hacia su espada, pero Catra bloqueó su mano antes de poder hacerlo. Adora intentó resistirse, pero Catra la empujo y se sentó sobre su pelvis de nuevo, bloqueando su otra mano en el suelo.

**"No. No quiero tu ayuda."**

**"No seas estúpida, no puedes sobrevivir a esto. Mírate, tienes los ojos cerrados y la cara sudorosa",** dijo Adora con un tono de naturalidad. **"Ni siquiera puedes gritarme como siempre lo haces. Tienes fiebre."**

**"¡Ugh!"** Catra gimió mientras cerraba los ojos.** "Sólo te quiero pedir una cosa, e incluso eso no me lo puedes dar".**

Adora levantó una ceja, **"Puedo abrazarte después de curarte la espalda."**

**"No es un abrazo..**." Soltó Catra cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho. Hizo sonreír a Adora. Fue como hablar con la vieja Catra por un segundo. Catra se puso muy nerviosa.

**"Ahora, vamos. Date la vuelta."**

Catra envió su mirada asesina pero agradecida pese a todo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó las habituales palabras de transformación de She-Ra.

Adora se arrodilló mientras colocaba su espada en el suelo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Catra, lo que hizo que la mujer herida se tragara un gemido, y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el temblor de la felina bajo su tacto mientras la magia hacía lo suyo

**"Esto no cambia mi respuesta, por cierto,"** dijo Catra abruptamente. **"No voy a ir contigo."**

Adora no respondió. Cuando sintió que el proceso de curación se detenía, volvió a ser ella misma y miró el resultado.

**"Sigue siendo un desastre. No entiendo..."**

**"Pero me siento mejor",** Catra trató de tocarse la espalda y se estremeció ante el dolor.** "...al menos en mi interior."**

**"Debo haber curado la fiebre, pero la herida necesita más cuidados."**

Adora se frotó la barbilla mientras contemplaba la espalda de Catra. La felina se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirarla.

**"Sí, bueno, me encargaré de eso"**, cruzó las piernas y apartó la mirada. **"...gracias."**

Adora no respondió. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. **"Perfuma es excelente para curar este tipo de heridas..."** Se dijo a sí misma más que a Catra.

**"Adora... dije que no."**

**"Catra, ¿crees que puedes lidiar contigo misma en ese estado, sola en Etheria? Esta es la mejor opción que tienes, y la rebelión quiere verte a ti y a tu máscara y..."**

**"¡¿Perdón?!"** Catra la señaló con el dedo. **"¡No puedes decirme qué es lo mejor para mí, Adora!"**

**"Sí, porque eres muy buena en eso por ti misma."** Gruñó Adora. "**Lo último que hiciste por tu bien casi te mata y te dejo con tanto dolor que ahora estás exigiendo un abrazo a tu peor enemigo."**

Si la cabeza de Catra pudiera explotar de la exasperación, lo habría hecho ahora. **"He terminado contigo, adiós."**

**"Espera."** Adora estaba a punto de impedir que se fuera, pero Catra no duró más de dos segundos sobre sus piernas. Su cuerpo tembló y cayó en los brazos de Adora. **"Todavía estás débil..."**

**"Cállate"**, murmuró. Se dejó abrazar por Adora, volviendo a su posición anterior. **"Por cierto, ¿cuál es el problema con mi máscara? En dos días he oído más que en diez años".**

**"Bueno, te convertiste en una bestia gigante"**, se rió Adora. Acaricio su nuca suavemente, asegurándose de evitar su espalda herida.

**"Lo sé, pero no puedo recordar nada excepto la transformación y el dolor."**

**"¿En serio? ¿Nada después de eso?"**

Catra agitó la cabeza.

**"¿Qué hay de esa cosa, esa piedra azul? ¿Sabes cómo terminó aquí?"** Apuntó al ojo derecho. Catra dio otra respuesta negativa.** "¿Qué son esas cosas de todos modos? ¿Y por qué Hordak tenía la dorada?",** se preguntó.

**"No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que mi máscara pertenecía a los Magicats. Mi raza."**

Adora silbo. Estaba a punto de describir el efecto súper estimulante que todos han estado experimentando desde la segunda onda expansiva, pero Catra se había quedado dormida. Adora sonrió cuando sintió los suaves ronroneos vibrando en su pecho.

**"¿Adora?"** Levantó la vista para ver la cabeza de Swift Wind atreviéndose a entrar en la habitación.

**"Sí, ven y siéntate con nosotras",** susurró ella.

**"No hay señales de la Horda en absoluto. No creo que vuelvan hoy. ¿No deberíamos irnos ahora? Pronto hará frío."**

**"Claro..."** Contestó Adora mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Catra. **"En un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Swift Wind puso los ojos en blanco y se puso cómodo en el suelo, por si acaso el minuto se convertía en una hora.

* * *

Los dedos de Hordak golpearon implacablemente el reposabrazos de su trono. Por debajo de su nivel, Grizzlor y un par de sus hombres temblaban mientras se arrodillaban, esperando el inevitable castigo.

**"Perdiste el templo, y no has intentado recuperarlo."**

**"Lo intentamos, mi Señor, pero los Bosques Susurrantes crecen demasiado rápido. Nos lo impidieron, y tenemos tantas bajas que tuvimos que volver".**

**"Y aún no has encontrado a Catra."**

**"...no, mi Señor. El equipo rojo regresó a la Zona de Terror con las manos vacías. En cuanto al equipo amarillo... No hemos sabido nada de ellos en todo el día. Creo que se han perdido para siempre."**

Los golpecitos con los dedos de Hordak resonaron siniestramente en la cámara del trono. Su silencio era peor que los gritos de Shadow Weaver.

**"Cuide de los heridos por ahora, Capitán de la Fuerza Grizzlor. En unos días irás a Salineas para reemplazar al Capitán Leech. Lo asigné a Plumeria."**

Grizzlor escondió su decepción. Odiaba el océano, y el reino de la princesa Mermista estaba tan aislado que era como ser enviado al exilio. Pero era mejor que perder la cabeza.

**"Por supuesto, mi Señor. Si se me permite preguntar, ahora que la comandante Catra ya no está aquí, ¿quién ocupará el lugar de Segundo al mando?".**

**"Octavia, como ya quedo claro en la última orientación del Capitán de la Fuerza."**

Grizzlor levantó la vista, sorprendido.** "¿No está ciega, mi Señor?**"

**"No se lamentará de sus viejos ojos una vez que haya terminado con ella",** sonrió Hordak. Una sonrisa tan espeluznante que hizo que Grizzlor asintiera respetuosamente y se marchase lo más rápido posible del salón del trono.

Cuando se fue, la sonrisa de Hordak se redujo a su habitual expresión severa. Se frotó la barbilla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba descontento. Muy descontento. Nada había salido según el plan, y él sabía exactamente por qué.

No debería haber cambiado sus planes con respecto a Catra. Pero había tenido varias buenas razones para separarse de ella.

En primer lugar, se estaba volviendo demasiado poderosa a su lado. Incluso si hasta ahora ella había demostrado ser leal a él, él no había olvidado cómo había atrapado a Shadow Weaver tan fácilmente. Estaba destinada a volverse contra él algún día.

En segundo lugar, se apiadó de She-Ra, la enemiga. Eso la hizo aún más peligrosa. Ella podría traicionarlo en el futuro por She-Ra si la mantiene cerca. No quería cometer el mismo error con Catra que con Adora.

Adora...

Otra arruga distorsionó su cara mientras pensaba en ella.

Adora, hija del rey de Grayskull. Adora, que había aterrizado con él en Etheria, el planeta que había esperado el regreso de She-Ra durante mil años.

Por supuesto que había considerado en el pasado que ella podía convertirse en She-Ra, pero había cedido a la necesidad de poseer una herramienta de chantaje en Grayskull si lograba volver a su planeta natal.

Eso había sido un error. Debería haberse deshecho de ella cuando era un bebé.

Por eso, cuando Octavia le dio una nueva razón para desconfiar de Catra, decidió renunciar a ella lo antes posible.

En tercer lugar, debía haber ganado la batalla contra Luna Brillante. Catra y su poder de bestia habían proporcionado una distracción eficiente. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Mystacor se involucrara... ¿Cómo podía anticipar que se darían cuenta tan rápido de que la máscara estaba arreglada? ¿Cómo podía esperar que Mystacor llegara a Luna Brillante en medio de la batalla?

Los había subestimado. Y sin embargo, debería haber sido capaz de derrotarlos a todos si no fuera por el otro incidente... La joya azul de la máscara. También estaba de vuelta. Él lo sabía. Sólo eso podría explicar el aumento de poder de las princesas.

No esperaba que reapareciera de repente... ¿Cómo podría? Después de todos estos años... Pero eso sólo confirmó su vieja teoría. Alguien estaba mirando al margen.

Y por ese alguien... Todos sus esfuerzos en veinte años para mejorar la tecnología de la Horda en este pésimo planeta se habían esfumado. Las princesas eran poderosas de nuevo, tenían a She-Ra, a diferencia de la última vez, y Catra y su máscara habían desaparecido.

Sí, Hordak había perdido mucho en una batalla. Había cometido terribles errores. Sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por eso. Se había estado aburriendo. Veinte años en este planeta habían sido demasiado. Había querido que las cosas evolucionasen mas rápido... Ahora no podía quejarse, consiguió lo que tanto había pedido.

No estaba en la mejor posición ahora mismo, pero sabía al menos que el final estaba cerca. Sí... Si la segunda joya había vuelto a aparecer... Después de todos estos años en la oscuridad... podría finalmente ser capaz de llegar a Eternia pronto.

**"¡Lord Hordak!"** Una voz alegre rompió su trance.

**"Entrapta, sí, por favor sígueme."**

Hordak trató de ser positivo. Todavía tenía a esa loca ingeniera. Con ella a su lado, tenía la oportunidad de derrotar a las poderosas princesas una vez más.

**"No te he enseñado mi laboratorio privado, ¿verdad?"**

Pequeñas estrellas brillaban en los ojos de la chica. Había esperado tanto tiempo para descubrir la tecnología especial de su jefe. ¿Pero cuánto podía confiar en ella? Había trabajado junto a la rebelión y había sido reclutada por Catra. Aunque Entrapta nunca había dado señales de seguir convenciones sociales humanas como la lealtad a una causa mayor, el honor o las amistades, y sólo parecía preocuparse por la ciencia y su propia investigación personal, Hordak no quería volver a engañarse.

**"Voy a mostrarte una parte de mi trabajo, con una condición."**

**"¡Cualquier cosa que quieras!" **exclamó, saltando sobre su mágico cabello con emoción.

**"Como prueba de tu lealtad, aceptarás un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Uno que te vincule conmigo".**

**"¡Claro, eso es justo! ¡Ahora muéstrame tu trabajo!"**

Hordak sonrió mientras abría la puerta detrás de su trono. Una habitación mediana le dio la bienvenida. Se suponía que era espacioso, especialmente en altura, pero estaba lleno de máquinas y tubos por todas partes, dando al lugar una atmósfera confinada y opresiva.

Entrapta siempre supo que Hordak estaba trabajando en máquinas y seres vivos al mismo tiempo, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía. Ella misma había intentado durante muchos años combinar ciencia y magia, y solo recientemente había tenido éxito gracias al Granate Obscuro, así que ver algo tan aterradoramente increíble, hizo caer su mandíbula. Hordak había empujado los límites de la magia y la tecnología de una manera que haría que las otras princesas vomitasen.

Se sintió un poco incómoda al ver pies humanos en tubos conectados a ordenadores que los hacían moverse. Pero ella se olvidó de ello cuando se acercaron al centro del laboratorio, donde había una mesa de quirófaro. Sobre la mesa yacía Octavia, inconsciente.

**"Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mi magia tecnológica es...particular y única. No funciona como el poder de las princesas. Es porque no es de Etheria".**

Levantó una ceja, la curiosidad llamando su atención.

**"Vengo de un planeta llamado Eternia, fuera del sistema Despondos.**

**Allí, yo era diez veces más eficiente y poderoso. Pero aquí mi magia Eterna no es completamente compatible con la Etheriana. Así que tuve que esforzarme durante años para alcanzar un nivel decente. Shadow Weaver me ayudó a usar el Granate Obscuro, pero ella tomó el poder mayormente para sí misma, y se conformó con muy poco.**

**Tú, por otro lado, has conseguido desbloquear tanto potencial de la piedra que he decidido compartir contigo el secreto de mi tecnología".**

Hordak extendió la mano a un ordenador junto a Octavia, invitando a Entrapta a echar un vistazo. Bajo sus ojos se desplazaban códigos y datos que podía entender, pero que nunca podría haber imaginado. Era como otra lengua traducida literalmente a las leyes básicas de la física Eteriana.

**"¿Así es como se programa en Eternia?"**

**"Prácticamente. Tuve que adaptarlo cuando llegué a este lugar. Me llevó mucho tiempo entender cómo reconectar ciencia y magia aquí".**

**"Dímelo a mí, me llevó años. Pero nunca consideré usar la ciencia de esta manera..."**

Se maravilló al explorar la obra de Hordak. Los cables se conectaban al ordenador por un lado y por el otro a un dispositivo en forma de cascos, y de este a un tubo que contenía...un ojo. Entrapta se sacudió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

**"Así que..."** una pequeña incomodidad traicionó su voz. **"¿Vas a devolverle la vista a Octavia?"**

**"De alguna manera,"** contestó Hordak mientras estaba atando el cuerpo de la comandante. **"Es la primera vez que lo intento en Etheria."**

**"Hablando de comandantes, ¿Qué pasó con Catra exactamente?"** Entrapta se puso de puntillas sobre su pelo, nerviosa.

**"Demostró estar apegada a She-Ra. Ya no podía confiar en ella. Necesito lealtad incondicional, Entrapta".**

Su mirada la atravesó como una lanza ante estas palabras.

**"Cierto..."** sonrió torpemente. Esto no era como si hubiera ayudado a Glimmer y a Bow a escapar con Adora...

**"Ahora, antes de empezar"**, colocó el dispositivo del casco en la cabeza de Octavia, cubriendo sus ojos heridos, luego abrió un cajón en otra parte del laboratorio, tomó algo de allí y se lo entregó. **"Por favor, acepta mi regalo, como mi nueva mano derecha científica."**

**"Esto es..."** lo miró, confundida.

**"Un nuevo dispositivo que desarrollé recientemente."**

Puso su tecnología sobre la mesa. Era una mano. Una mano derecha metálica, muy parecida a la suya, con cables listos para conectarse a algo.

_Otra mano_

* * *

A pocas cuadras del salón del trono, un pequeño cadete caminaba cautelosamente por los pasillos, comprobando aquí y allá en el techo si había cámaras. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y luego a la izquierda otra vez. Subió unas escaleras. Apretó los dientes cuando se cruzó en el camino de algunos guardias, pero como siempre, nadie le prestó atención.

Cuando encontró el punto ciego perfecto, y revisó dos veces para ver si no había ningún intruso o el pequeño espía de Hordak, se sentó en el suelo y se quitó su abrigo. Tenía algunas llamadas perdidas. Presionó el botón de vídeo llamada.

**"¡Kyle! Oh, Por los Primeros, ¡estaba tan preocupado!"**

**"Hey Bow... ¿Cómo estás?"**

**"Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Fuiste descubierto?"**

**"No, nada de eso",** contestó Kyle. Su voz era extraña, se notaba en Bow. Había un problema. Pero el soldado de la Horda no parecía querer hablar de ello. "**¿Cómo van las cosas en Luna Brillante?"**

**"Bien, bien... Estamos cuidando a los soldados. Algunos son de la Horda. Son prisioneros de guerra, por supuesto, pero... no podemos dejar que mueran por sus heridas, ¿verdad?"**

**"Cierto..."** Kyle frunció los labios.

En su habitación, Bow envió una mirada angustiada a Glimmer, quien le estaba diciendo algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. ¿Cómo puede pedirle al chico que espíe de nuevo a Hordak cuando se veía tan miserable?

**"Um... ¿Has oído algunas... noticias de um... Horda-"**

**"No. No lo he hecho."** Kyle le cortó el paso.

**"¿Pasa algo malo, Kyle? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa".**

**"¿Puedo...?**" resopló. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, y respiró pesadamente antes de mirar a Bow con una expresión que nunca había visto en él. Resentimiento.

**"¿Soy tu amigo Bow?"**

**"Bueno, sí, por supuesto, quiero decir... ¡Hemos estado hablando durante un año!"**

**"Entonces, ¿puedes responderme honestamente si te pregunto algo?"**

Bow asintió, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

**"Se supone que vosotros sois los buenos, ¿no? Eso es lo que siempre me dijiste. La Horda es la que mata a la gente, quema aldeas, secuestra, tortura..."**

**"Bueno... sí, es lo que creo."**

**"Es lo que crees..."** Kyle repitió, pensativo.** "Entonces dime... ¿por qué le clavaron una lanza en el estómago a Lonnie?"**

La boca de Bow estaba abierta, pero no salió nada. Miró a Glimmer, que estaba levantando sus cejas con consternación. Es la guerra, dijo.

**"Es...es la guerra Kyle... Eso es lo que me dijiste cuando traté de disparar a Hordak, ¿recuerdas?, arriesgamos nuestras vidas en el campo de batalla."**

**"Cierto... Pero ella ya estaba en el suelo cuando la hirieron",** escupió Kyle.

Bow se quedó en silencio. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

**"Y...cuando tu reina destruyó nuestros tanques, nuestros tanques que huían porque vosotros erais demasiado poderosos...Rogelio esta en estado grave, es posible que pierda ambas piernas."**

Glimmer se llevo una mano a la boca.

**"Perdió tanta sangre... El doctor no está seguro de que vaya a lograrlo."**

**"Kyle, lo siento mucho, mucho..."** Bow era sincero, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. No podía deshacer esto.

**"Necesito tiempo, Bow. Necesito pensar en todo esto".** Kyle hizo un gesto entre los dos, envolviendo también la Zona de Terror. **"Eres una buena persona, pero mis apegos están aquí, y ahora están sufriendo por la guerra y..."**

Tú.

**"Entiendo Kyle".**

**"No estoy en tu contra. Ya no sé qué creer. Adiós, Bow."**

* * *

Cuando Catra se despertó, sintió que su estómago quería autodestruirse. Estaba atontada, le dolía la cabeza y, de hecho, le picaba y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Gimió mientras se despertaba agitada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se acordó entonces, Adora y ella, en aquella cueva... Tenía que huir, antes de que Adora se despertara. No quería mirarla a los ojos cuando se fue. Intentaba convencerla de llevarla a Luna Brillante. De ninguna manera aceptaría eso.

También había una cosa entre ellas... Catra estaba muy confundida con Adora desde que creyó que estaba muerta. Y, por supuesto, tenía que ocurrir en medio de una guerra. Una guerra que ya no significaba nada para ella.

Ella abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro, y todo lo que podía ver era la cara de Adora sobre ella.

**"¿Qué... Adora, qué está pasando?"**

**"Hey Catra, ¿te sientes mejor?"**

Catra se frotó las manos en los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Adora la llevaba en brazos. A Luna Brillante

Su corazón se estremeció cuando vio que el castillo destruido estaba tan cerca. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?!

**"No... no, no, no, no, no, Adora! ¡¿Qué te dije?!"**

**"Catra, todavía estás débil y herida. No puedes huir por tu cuenta... No te preocupes, todo irá bien. También nos ocupamos de los soldados de la Horda".**

Catra agarró la camisa de Adora mientras miraba a los guardias que les daban la bienvenida. Sosteniendo lanzas hacia ella, listos para atacar si se movía. Fue como saltar a la guarida de un león.

Algunas princesas y hechiceras salieron corriendo del campamento temporal, señalándolas. Muy pronto, se formó un círculo alrededor de ellas. Catra tenía que huir. Ahora.

Hizo un gesto hacia su máscara.

**"Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, Comandante de la Horda."**

La voz era un poco demasiado alegre para las circunstancias. Vino de la hechicera en bata, de pie junto a la reina Angella. De cara severa e impasible.

**"En tu estado, una segunda transformación podría ser letal."**

Un momento de silencio ardiente pasó entre ellas. Catra, con los dedos en la máscara, mirando a la hechicera sonriente. Adora, frunciendo el ceño confundida, buscando la ayuda de Glimmer en una mirada. Glimmer, ignorando a Adora. Princesas, soldados y hechiceras, esperando que algo sucediera.

Catra se bajó la máscara sobre los ojos.

Adora jadeó mientras el peso de la bestia la aplastaba. Pero sólo duró un momento. Catra saltó lejos de ella, mientras los soldados y las princesas la atacaban.

Aterrizó en la entrada del Bosque Susurrante, pero su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Algo no estaba bien. Su cola estaba baja, sus orejas caídas y temblaba mucho.

Glimmer apareció por encima de ella y le disparó unos cuantos rayos morados en la espalda.

**"¡No!"** Adora gritó. Cuando se puso de pie, vio a Netossa atrapar a Catra en una red. La envió completamente al otro lado de donde estaba, chocando contra el pilar de la piedra lunar. Catra se desplomó en el suelo. Castaspella, que estaba cerca, corrió hacia la bestia derrotada y le arrancó la máscara de la cara.

El rugido terminó en un grito cuando Catra volvió ha ser ella misma.

**"¡Esposadla y encerradla! Y tened cuidado, es peligrosa".** Ordenó Angella. Los soldados la golpearon sin miramientos antes y después de que Catra intentara resistirse a las esposas, para luego empezar a arrastrarla hacia el castillo, sin ni siquiera esperar a que se levantara. Creando largas heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo.

Adora estaba estremecida. La ira volvió a surgir en su pecho, como en el campamento de la Horda cerca del templo. Ella apretó los puños.

**"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**

La gente protegía sus ojos de la luz cegadora de She-Ra. Ella miró a Angella y a Castaspella una vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

**"Adora, ¿qué estás haciendo?"** Preguntó tímidamente Bow.

Ella lo ignoró. Se dirigió hacia Catra, que estaba medio inconsciente, medio llevada por los dos hombres, esposada, herida, sin máscara y mirando al suelo, deseando estar completamente inconsciente para no sentir mas dolor...

El aura que desprendía She-Ra devoró a los soldados, estos la dejaron caer delicadamente en el suelo.

Adora deslizó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y la espalda de Catra, con cuidado de no hacer un lío mayor con sus heridas. Se dio la vuelta y les planto cara. A toda la rebelión. La misma gente que apreciaba. La misma gente que la había hecho enfadar.

**"Está herida. Muy herida. La llevaré personalmente a la celda reservada para los líderes. Y vamos a tratarla con respeto, mientras esperamos su juicio. ¿No es eso lo que se supone que deben hacer los vencedores de una guerra?"**

Los dejó a todos allí, desconcertados o irritados. No le podía dar mas igual. Se odiaba a sí misma por traer a Catra. Odiaba que fuera la primera impresión de la rebelión que Catra tendría.

**"Adora..."** Susurró Catra, sus ojos entrecerrados intentando entender su comportamiento. Con sangre en su mejilla.

**"Está bien, nadie te hará daño."**

Catra se rió.** "Eres graciosa Adora... ¿Qué esperabas exactamente cuando me trajiste aquí?"**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Qué incómodo.

Ese sentimiento rara vez había llenado la sala de reuniones de la Alianza, e incluso cuando lo hacía, nunca había sido tan espeso como ahora.

Adora estaba sentada en su silla, con aspecto grave. Glimmer la miraba regularmente, sintiéndose incómoda. Mermista estaba dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa, un poco molesta por la espera. Frosta estaba impasible como siempre. Spinnerella y Perfuma estaban jugando nerviosamente con su cabello. Bow y Netossa fueron los únicos que trataron de poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero no parecía tan convincente como pensaban.

Angella presidía, sentada en su trono real, junto al vacío de su difunto esposo. Unas cuantas sillas más se habían añadido en el otro lado.

La reina aclaró su garganta. No podía soportar más esta atmósfera.

**"Mientras esperamos a Castaspella y sus consejeros, estaba pensando que podríamos revisar esta batalla y nuestra situación."**

Nadie reaccionó.

**"De acuerdo"**, prosiguió. **"El resultado mas positivo es que todas hemos aumentado en poder, sobre lo que Castaspella nos iluminará. El resultado negativo..."**

**"Perdimos mi reino."**

**"El castillo está destruido."**

**"Tantos soldados y civiles murieron..."**

**"¡Por favor, todos!"** Angella extendió sus alas. **"Ayer todos fuimos sacudidos por la fuerza de la Horda, pero no olvidemos que al final ganamos."**

**"Ganamos porque recibimos ayuda, reina Angella"**, contestó Frosta ácidamente. **"Dos veces. Ni siquiera sabemos cuál fue la segunda ayuda".**

**"Y Hordak no perdió, huyó..."** Añadió Bow

**"Huyo por una buena razón. Sabía que lo habríamos aplastado si se hubiera quedado. Sabe que este aumento de potencia que tuvimos..."** Angella suspiró. **"No es un estímulo. Es nuestro poder natural".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?"** Glimmer frunció el ceño, mientras que los demás intercambiaron miradas confusas.

**"Quiero decir..."**

**"Ella quiere decir",** la alegre voz los hizo sacudirse. Castaspella había irrumpido en la habitación con otras dos personas, una hechicera y un hechicero. Se sentaron junto a Angella, mientras la tía de Glimmer se levantaba, dominando al público como si estuviera a punto de representar una obra de teatro.

**"Ella quiere decir que hace casi quince años, cuando todas éramos pequeñas, las runas de Etheria recibieron un duro golpe que alteró su energía y redujo el poder de las princesa. Todo sucedió cuando la Reina de los Magicats murió y su máscara fue destruida por Hordak. O al menos..."**

Se quitó la máscara de Catra de la túnica y la levantó con ambas manos. Las rocas doradas y azules se iluminaron cuando los rayos del sol las golpearon.

**"...eso es lo que pensamos que pasó."**

Su efecto dramático fue impecable. Las princesas se quedaron sin habla.

**"La máscara de Catra es... ¿la de la Reina de los Magicats?"** Preguntó Adora, con un tono incrédulo en su voz. No sabía nada de su raza, ya que no se le enseñaba mucha historia en las filas de la Horda. El origen de la máscara nunca había sido muy claro.

**"Exactamente. Y Catra sería su reina, si su pueblo estuviera vivo".**

**"Lo siento, ¿qué?"** Un jadeo general surgió de la mesa.

**"Castaspella..."** Angella se tiró de la manga.** "No los bombardees así. Necesitan contexto. Por favor, déjame hablar a mí".**

**"Sí, por favor, mamá, el contexto estaría bien."**

**"Muy bien",** Angella tomó el lugar de su cuñada. **"Así que hace unos...veinte años, no, hace dieciocho años precisamente, apareció la Horda. De la nada".**

Una sombra tapó los ojos de Adora. Fue entonces cuando ella también apareció. Dieciocho años, ¿eh?

**"Esto no tiene precedentes, por no decir más. El padre de la princesa Scorpia, el rey Cáncer, juró lealtad a Hordak de inmediato, y le permitió establecerse en su reino, ahora conocido como la Zona de Terror. Cáncer no pidió consejo a los otros reinos. Esta actitud fue altamente desaprobada dado que no sabíamos nada sobre ellos."**

**"Entonces, Hordak pidió reunirse con nosotras. Todas las princesas y reinas, y el Consejo de Mystacor."**

Un escalofrío corrió por la espina dorsal de Angella mientras recordaba la primera vez que vio a Hordak. En ese momento no sabían cuánto daño les iba a infligir.

**"Nos dijo que era un viajero espacial, que exploraba diferentes planetas y sistemas, y que tenía la intención de vivir aquí para observar durante unos años, si teníamos la amabilidad de darle la bienvenida."**

**"Eso no suena nada sospechoso..."** Resopló Bow

**"En efecto, pero ¿quiénes éramos nosotras para negar la hospitalidad a un viajero durante unos meses por lo menos, hasta que estuviera listo para partir de nuevo? Cancerius ya había respondido por él, señalando su generosidad y ayuda debido a sus poderes técnicos que había usado para curar a su esposa y a su hija Scorpia."**

**"Además... teníamos curiosidad. No ha habido un viajero espacial en Etheria desde hace mil años, según los Escritos Sagrados de Mystacor".**

**"La curiosidad es lo que nos hará perder a todos",** dijo por primera vez la consejera de Castepella. Era una mujer hermosa con rasgos elegantes. Adora la recordaba de la última vez que visitó Mystacor. ¿Cómo se llamaba... Morticia? No, Mortella.

**"Deberíamos haber seguido la voluntad de los Primeros, y haberlos echado",** añadió.

**"O deberíamos haber escuchado a Katriska",** escupió Angella.

**"¿Quién es esa ahora?"** Preguntó Mermista en tono aburrido.

**"Katriska fue la última reina de los Magicats. Ella nos advirtió que no confiaba en Hordak, y quería que actuáramos sobre él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ella quería la guerra".**

**"Y es exactamente por eso que nos negamos, Angella. Katriska era como todas sus predecesoras. Apasionada y testaruda, lista para lanzarse de cabeza a la lucha sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias",** dijo Castaspella.

**"Sólo te gusta recordar tu divergencia con ella y su gente. Los Magicats nunca siguieron los pasos de Mystacor con respecto al bienestar del planeta".**

**"¿Por qué tomas este tono acusador? Estas fueron las formas que se acordaron, las formas en las que los Primeros nos transmitieron, las formas..."**

**"¡Disculpas!"** Glimmer interrumpido. **"¡Nos estamos perdiendo ahora mismo! No sabemos nada sobre tus viejos... desacuerdos, así que, ¿por favor? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando ahora?"** Miró a Adora y añadió:** "¿Qué tiene que ver con Catra?"**

**"Estoy llegando a eso, Glimmer, lo prometo. Sólo necesitas entender el mundo en el que naciste".**

Mi mundo, cierto... Adora pensó. Aún no les había dicho lo que Hordak había revelado sobre ella.

**"Los Magicats se retiraron a sus tierras, Luna Media, furiosos de que se les negara su petición. Durante un par de años, nos llevamos bien con Hordak. Lo creas o no".**

Las adolescentes miraron asombradas a sus figuras adultas. Angella y Castaspella nunca se habían visto tan avergonzadas y culpables.

**"Puede ser encantador cuando lo intenta..."** Castaspella se movió. **"¡Y también éramos jóvenes gobernantes! Ni siquiera teníamos veinte años..."**

**"Nos contó muchas historias sobre los diferentes mundos a los que viajó, incluyendo Eternia, su planeta natal, de donde vinieron los Primeros, nuestros antepasados. Desafortunadamente, no pudo volver allí porque se perdió en el sistema de Despondos, pero nos prometió, y a él mismo, que encontraría la manera de llevarnos a todos allí. ...esas mentiras"**, dijo Angella con amargura.

**"Y luego convenció a uno de los nuestros para que nos traicionara",** dijo el otro consejero, Isidore.

**"Sí. Light Spinner, o como la conocéis ahora, Shadow Weaver."**

**"¡¿Perdón?!"** Castepella jadeó.** "Shadow Weaver, la es segunda de Hordak, era...Light Spinner?! ¿Cuándo tenías intención de decírmelo, Angella?"**

**"Esto no es tan sorprendente, Castaspella..."** Mortella pellizcó el puente de su nariz.** "Debe haber escapado de la Zona Prohibida de alguna manera..."**

**"Adora se enteró el año pasado, pero como desde entonces estábamos en términos fríos, olvidé mencionarlo",** contestó Angella. Vio a Glimmer girar los ojos de nuevo. Bien, concéntrate.

**"De todos modos, en una fiesta en la que todos los gobernantes fueron invitados -el mismo que el baile de la princesa, excepto que estaba orientado a la política- Light Spinner drogó a Katriska y le robó la máscara. No sabemos qué intentó hacer, pero casi mata a la Reina. Light Spinner explicó que todo era por Hordak y por el bien común. En pocas palabras, la echamos, a petición de Katriska".**

**"Y parece que se unió a Hordak."**

**"Sí. Katriska nos advirtió de nuevo sobre Hordak, y finalmente aceptamos verlo como una amenaza real. Nos estábamos preparando para una ofensiva cuando..."**

Angella suspiró mucho. **"Atacó a los Magicats. Luna Media era el reino más cercano a la Zona de Terror en ese momento. Lo destruyó. A pesar de la fuerza de los Magicats, el Granate Obscuro le dio a la Horda suficiente poder para matarlos a todos...y destruir la Runestone de la Reina."**

**"¿Runestone...?"**

Castaspella levantó la máscara otra vez. **"Estas rocas son la runestone de los Magicats. La única otra piedra portátil como la espada de She-Ra, y la única que está en dos partes".**

**"Dorada por la fuerza..."** Los ojos de Angella brillaban, como si estuviera viendo el fantasma de la difunta reina.

**"Y azul para la sabiduría..."** Castaspella terminado.

La asamblea de princesas intercambió una mirada. Pero no interrumpieron el silencio.

**"Pensamos que la máscara había sido destruida después de esa horrible matanza, porque nuestros poderes perdieron energía de repente. Nos volvimos terriblemente débiles en comparación con Hordak. Por eso creamos la Alianza después de eso".**

**"Pero... ¿por qué? "¿Por qué la pérdida de la máscara afectó a todos nuestros poderes?"** preguntó Perfuma.

**"Porque el flujo de energía es continuo en Etheria. Los runestones son los puntos de superficie que conectan la energía con las princesas, a diferencia de nosotras las hechiceras".** Explicó Isidoro, con un tono un poco condescendiente en su voz.

**"Lo necesitáis para poder usar vuestros poderes. Nosotras no",** prosiguió. **"Podemos hacer de cualquier instrumento nuestra conexión de energía gracias a un hechizo especial, como el bastón de Glimmer. Sin embargo, perder una piedra nos ha afectado de la misma manera que a vosotras. Perdimos una buena parte de nuestro poder mágico".**

Ahora tenía sentido... Las ondas de choque que habían hecho respirar a Etheria cuando se arregló la máscara... La extraordinaria energía se precipita en su cuerpo, casi intoxicando sus mentes. Ese sentimiento de renacer...

Eso también explica por qué Mystacor se mezcló en la pelea. Habían sentido la perturbación en el flujo de energía causada por el regreso de la máscara.

**"¿Y Catra?"** preguntó Adora.

**"Oh, claro. Catra es la última de los Magicats. En realidad no sabía nada de ella. Una vez más, Angella... Una pequeña nota no habría hecho daño. ¿Sabías tan bien lo de sus ojos?"**

**"No lo hice hasta hace unos meses. No estaba segura de lo que significaba para ser honesta, ella también tenía la máscara, pero sin las piedras..."**

**"Deberías habérmelo dicho. Esto es muy irresponsable".**

**"¡Lo intenté, pero no me hablabas, Castaspella!"**

**"¡Hey!"** Glimmer agitó sus brazos enfadada. **"¡Contexto! Por favor!"**

**"Lo siento, Glimmer. Los ojos de Catra son los ojos del espíritu de la Reina de los Magicats. Cuando una reina muere, el espíritu viaja a un gatito que no es obviamente hijo o hija de la reina anterior, y los Magicats la reconocen con sus ojos".**

Dorado y azul.

_Hey Catra, ¡tus ojos son tan feos y raros!_

_No los escuches, Catra. Tus ojos son únicos._

**"Los ojos de la piedra rúnica".**

_Te hacen especial._

_¿De verdad lo crees, Adora? Shadow Weaver dijo que no soy...nada especial. Dijo que soy una molestia._

_Eres especial para mí._

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la pequeña asamblea.

**"¿Y ahora qué?"** Preguntó Frosta, concentrada como siempre.

**"¡Ahora todo es perfecto!"** exclamó Castaspella. **"Etheria está completa de nuevo, vencerás a Hordak, el planeta dejará de morir, y todo volverá a la normalidad!"**

**"¿Perdón qué? ¿El planeta se está muriendo?"** Mermista agitó la cabeza.

**"Eres demasiado optimista, Castaspella, aún no lo hemos vencido."**

**"Esto es mucho para asimilar..."**

**"Hordak todavía tiene Plumeria y Salineas, ¿cómo se supone que...?"**

Adora hizo caer su silla cuando se puso de pie, atrayendo las miradas sobre ella.

**"¿Qué le pasará a Catra? ¿La actual Reina de los Magicats?"**

**"Um..."** Castaspella se apresuró a buscar el apoyo de sus consejeros.** "Lo siento querida, no podemos considerarla como una reina. Ella es nuestra enemiga, la segunda al mando de la Horda. Y ella ya no tiene reino."**

**"Ella nos ha hecho daño de muchas maneras, Adora",** dijo Angella tan suavemente como pudo.** "Es una prisionera de guerra. Necesita enfrentarse a su juicio como tal."**

Adora asintió, frunciendo los labios. Rápidamente salió de la habitación para evitar derramar sus sentimientos sobre sus compañeras.

* * *

**"Vaya, qué bomba",** Seahawk estrechó su mano ante las revelaciones.

**"Ya ves."** Mermista gruñó.** "Pensar que nuestros padres nos ocultarían esto..."**

Ha sido increíble.

Su padre había muerto tan abruptamente que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preguntarle más sobre la primera guerra contra Hordak, hace diez años, pero ella nunca se había imaginado que sería tan profundo. ¿Por qué nunca le había contado sobre su pérdida de poder? ¿O el planeta muriendo?

Esta información se le había escapado de la boca a Castaspella, y las Reinas no habían explicado nada, pero Mermista no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

**"Seahawk, has viajado mucho."**

**"¡Sí, princesa, soy el pirata más consumado de Etheria!",** escondió su bigote y guiñó el ojo.

**"Sí, lo que sea. ¿Te pareció... te pareció que nuestro mundo estaba como, no sé... muriendo?"**

**"Yo no diría eso, pero... Es cierto que el océano no es el mismo que antes, y oí que el desierto se ha extendido mucho en pocos años."**

Mermista se frotó la barbilla. ¿Fue porque perdieron la máscara hace quince años? Si lo fue, entonces como dijo Castaspella, todo debería arreglarse de ahora en adelante. Adora mencionó que los Bosques Susurrantes estaban creciendo de nuevo, antes de la reunión. Eso fue algo muy importante para todas.

Perdida en su pensamiento, la princesa de Salineas volvió a ayudar a reparar la fachada del castillo. Los soldados estaban extrayendo las ruinas, salvando lo que podían de lo que había dentro. Algunos civiles también habían regresado para ayudar.

Mermista utilizó grandes cantidades de agua que Frosta congeló para dar estabilidad a las paredes rotas. Era sólo temporal, pero ayudaría a la reconstrucción.

**"Mi padre nunca habló mucho de los Magicats. Sólo sabía que Hordak los había diezmado",** dijo Mermista a Seahawk. **"Y según las otras chicas, no soy la única. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no nos contaron cómo sucedió todo? ¿Por qué nadie nos enseñó cómo funcionan las runestones? ¿Fue por el fiasco de la primera Alianza? ¿Estaban avergonzadas? ¿Perdieron la esperanza o algo así?"**

Si ese era el caso, actuaron estúpidamente.

Levantó las manos para lanzar una nueva ola de agua, pero de repente sintió una inmensa fatiga a través de su cuerpo. Sus brazos temblaron y el agua cayó. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando pesadamente.

**"Princesa, ¿estás bien?"** Seahawk frotó con su mano su espalda. Frosta también se acercaba, frunciendo el ceño.

**"Estoy bien, no te preocupes..."** gimió. **"Sólo un poco cansada, es todo."**

* * *

**"Hey Adora."**

Catra la sorprendió tanto que la rubia se tropezó en la puerta de la prisión.

**"Olvidé lo bueno que era tu oído."**

La felina no respondió. Estaba acostada de costado, de cara a la pared de su celda.

Fue como un mundo reflejado de repente. Hace sólo tres días, ella era la que estaba en la celda, ignorando a Catra.

**"Perfuma hizo un bálsamo especial para tu espalda. Y una poción que tendrás que beber dos veces al día. Te los traeré todos los días".**

Un crujido de cola y un tictac de oreja eran las únicas señales de que Catra la había oído. Los rasgos de un Magicat... Siempre le habían parecido normales a Adora. Por supuesto, Catra era diferente, pero su diferencia nunca fue algo en lo que había pensado.

Miró detrás de ella. El guardia estaba de pie a la entrada de la prisión, observándolas desde el rabillo del ojo. Adora le envió una señal. El guardia asintió y se dirigió hacia ella, consciente de lo que iba a hacer.

El guardia sacó la llave de la celda de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y empujó a Adora hacia adentro. Adora saltó tan rápido como pudo. El guardia cerró la puerta tras ella y regresó a su lugar anterior.

**"¿Realmente pensasteis que trataría de escapar?"**

**"Tengo que tomar mis precauciones, lo siento. No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño".**

Catra resopló. Se sentó y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Adora, que se había agachado a su nivel. Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba en la prisión. Su pelo parecía más despeinado de lo habitual, pero quizás se debía a la ausencia de su máscara en la cabeza. Hebras rebeldes enmarcaban su cara ahora, dándole una apariencia más salvaje.

**"Puedo hacerlo yo misma, Adora",** asintió Catra en dirección al bálsamo. Su voz era tan diferente ahora, comparada con antes de la batalla. Estaba baja y apagada, y no sólo por la enfermedad.

**"Bébetelo todo".**

Adora le ofreció un pequeño frasquito . Catra puso los ojos en blanco y lo agarro con desgana. Mientras se tragaba la poción, su nariz arrugándose ante la salinidad, Adora volvió a mirar al guardia. No estaba segura de si podía oírlas desde ahí. Y... ¿y si pudiera? Catra tenía derecho a saber.

**"¿Puedo decirte algo?"**

**"¿Puedo impedírtelo?"**

Catra dejó la botella y se volvió a dar la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Adora. Se quitó la camiseta de prisionero. La piel estaba tan mal como el día anterior. Roja, supurante y con ampollas. Adora suspiro. Empujó el cabello desordenado de la zona sensible y sintió a Catra tensa. No sabía si era por la anticipación del dolor o por el hecho de que Adora la estaba tocando.

**"Es sobre tu máscara. Y tú."**

**"Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tienes permiso para contármelo?"**

Adora puso el bálsamo en el omóplato. Catra siseó de dolor. Se agarró las rodillas y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que probó un poco de sangre.

**"No me importa si no lo tengo."**

**"Vaya, qué chica tan rebelde. No es propio de ti, Adora".** Dijo Catra mientras se secaba una lágrima del rabillo del ojo. El bálsamo realmente alivió el dolor más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

Fue un poco irónico cuando lo pensó. Adora frotándole la espalda era la representación física de su relación. Duele y alivia al mismo tiempo, dejando que el dolor amargo y doloroso se cure por sí solo.

Adora volvió a suspirar.

**"Sólo te lo diré si quieres, pero creo que es importante. Es tu pasado después de todo."**

Catra miró fijamente a la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Quería saberlo? Por supuesto, la curiosidad la mataba, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿importaba? ¿Cambiaría lo que era ahora? ¿Lo que pensaba? ¿Lo que había hecho?

¿Quería cambiar de todos modos? Una parte de ella se molestó al pensar que una sola revelación podría poner su mundo patas arriba. Necesitaba control, todo el que tenía se le había escapado de las manos en pocos días. Otra parte de ella también estaba molesta con la idea de que Adora pudiera esperar que cambiara si escuchaba la verdad.

**"Por cierto, lamento lo de ayer por la noche",** dijo Adora de nuevo. **"La forma en que te golpearon..."**

**"No lo sientas. Les he hecho cosas mucho peores",** respondió Catra con dureza.

**"Lo que les hiciste no es excusa para lo que te hicieron a ti, Catra. No es una competición."**

**"Realmente eres un buena chica".**

Catra podía sentir que había irritado a Adora por la forma en que sus manos frotaban la parte baja de la espalda. Ella sonrió.

**"No me importa. ¿Cómo podemos fingir que estamos luchando contra el mal si también actuamos de esa manera?"**

**"Ughh, me estás matando, Adora,"** Catra sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás mientras giraba los ojos. **"Siempre te sorprende el comportamiento de la gente. A mi nunca."**

**"Ilumíname entonces, señorita sabelotodo."**

**"Esto es una guerra, Adora. Puede haber uno o dos tipos malos que tengan malas intenciones. Pero es una guerra. Todas las personas involucradas, independientemente del lado en el que se encuentren, por muy importantes que sean, van a actuar mal, de una forma u otra, en diferentes grados...te guste o no".**

**"Eso no significa que tenga que aceptarlo."**

**"Entonces prepárate para ser sorprendida muchas veces en el futuro."**

Adora deslizó su mano en la cadera izquierda, donde la piel estaba un poco quemada, aunque no tan mala como en la espalda. Catra pudo haber hecho esa parte ella misma, pero no dijo nada. Ella no sabía por qué. No quería que Adora se detuviera.

**"Prefiero sorprenderme e intentar sacar lo mejor de la gente."**

**"¿Es lo que intentas hacer conmigo ahora?"**

**"No, ahora mismo estoy cuidando de la herida de mi débil ex mejor amiga",** respondió Adora en voz baja.

**"Esa es tu misión ahora... She-Ra, protectora de los débiles y heridos..."**

**"Puedo parar si no te gusta."**

Sus manos dejaron su piel. La cola de Catra se movió involuntariamente, marcando su descontento. Adora se rió y reanudó su trabajo. Ya casi había terminado.

**"Puedo controlarla ahora, ya sabes. A la bestia."**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"Sí. Ayer, cuando traté de huir, no estaba loca, como la primera vez".**

**"Bien... lo diré si no te importa."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Estás defendiendo mi caso?"** Catra se rió. El silencio que siguió no la tranquilizó.

**"Catra... No van a ser misericordiosos contigo."**

**"Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco lo sería si estuvieran en mi lugar".**

Adora dejó de trabajar, satisfecha con el color de la piel de Catra. Tendría grasa debajo de la camisa, pero al menos no le dolería tanto.

**"Entonces, ¿quieres saber la verdad o no?"**

**"Sí, está bien. Déjame preguntarte... ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ...después de todo lo que te hice"** De repente, la voz de Catra era muy pequeña. Vulnerable.

Adora le entregó la camisa. **"Te dejé una vez."**

Catra se puso tensa de nuevo mientras se la ponía, cubriendo su espalda.

**"No quiero volver a hacer eso".**

Catra se burló. **"Te lo he dicho un montón de veces Adora. De verdad me hizo bien que te fueras"**

**"Mira adónde te llevó."**

**"Eso no es lo que me trajo aquí. Fue-"** Las palabras de Catra murieron en su boca. Pero no eran necesarias para Adora.

_Fue cuando traté de protegerte de Hordak._

Hizo sonreír a Adora. Reorganizó el cabello desordenado de Catra. Catra la dejó. Estaba demasiado cansada para resistirse.

**"Hordak nos hizo daño a todos de una forma u otra, Catra. Déjame decirte lo que pasó."**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

En muchos sentidos, Scorpia sabía que su vida no era la más fácil comparada con la de sus compañeras princesas.

Físicamente, tenía pinzas y una cola venenosa que la gente siempre miraba con cierto temor. También era una mujer alta y fuerte a la que desafortunadamente le gustaba abrazar. No hacía amigas con facilidad.

En cuanto a su actual estado social... En el lado de la princesa era la hija de un rey que entregó su reino a Hordak, el gobernante unánimemente odiado por las otras princesas y Etheria en general, y en el lado de la Horda, a pesar de que fue nombrada Capitana de la Fuerza después de pasar las pruebas con éxito, la mayoría de sus compañeros lo vieron como un favor dado por Hordak debido a su estatus.

Así que sí, Scorpia podría haber tenido una mejor posición.

Pero nunca se quejó. Quejarse iba en contra de su naturaleza, ella prefería ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Como el momento más brillante de su vida, el día que conoció a Catra. Técnicamente, Catra la había rechazado como todos los demás, pero Scorpia vio en ella algo que ha visto en sí misma. Una proscrita. Una marginada.

Oh sí, Catra era igual que ella, y en el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella, supo que tenían que convertirse en las mejores amigas. Y lo hicieron! Catra finalmente confió en Scorpia, mientras que obviamente tenía problemas de confianza. Adora había sido su única amiga antes, después de todo.

El dúo Super mejoró aún más cuando llegó Entrapta. Pinzas, garras y cabello, atados para bien y para mal.

Oh, qué días tan increíbles para Scorpia. La vida finalmente la había recompensado por su paciencia. Podría haber pasado muchos años más así, con sus dos mejores amigas, luchando contra quien fuera necesario. Scorpia haría cualquier cosa por ellas.

**"¿Qué quieres decir con que Catra no va a volver?"**

**"Pues eso..."** Entrapta se movió con rapidez. **"Hordak ya no confiaba en ella, él... la echó."**

Scorpia no se quejaba nunca. Scorpia nunca entraba en pánico.

**"Esto no es posible...**" hiperventiló.

**"Scorpia, cálmate!"** Entrapta le frotó la espalda y trató de llevarla hacia una silla.

**"Necesito hablar con Hordak, obviamente es un error! "¡Catra es la persona más confiable del mundo!"**

**"¡Por favor, no, no, Scorpia!"**

Entrapta tuvo que usar su cabello para inmovilizar a la fuerte Capitana de la Fuerza. Scorpia se movió durante varios minutos, gritándole a su amiga que la dejara ir, hasta que algunas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en el rabillo de sus ojos.

**"Scorpia, por favor, ¡escúchame!"** Entrapta agarró sus hombros tan fuerte como pudo. No bastaba con mantenerla en el suelo, pero la voz del genio captó la atención de Scorpia. **"Hordak decidió que Catra ya no era buena para él... Así son las cosas. De todos modos, no sabemos dónde está ahora. Podría estar muerta, podría estar en manos de la rebelión..."**

**"¡Si ese es el caso, tenemos que ir a salvarla!"**

**"¡No, Scorpia!"** Entrapta miró a su alrededor para ver si el pequeño demonio espía de Hordak estaba.** "Si haces eso, es como si estuvieras desertando, porque ahora Catra es una traidora. "¿Entiendes?"**

**"¡Catra no es una traidora!"** Grito Scorpia.

**"Hordak decidió que lo es".**

**"¡Bueno, no me importa Hordak! "¡Si tengo que cambiar de bando o morir para encontrarla, lo haré!"**

Entrapta la hizo callar.** "¡No tan alto!"**

**"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Es como si no la quisieras de vuelta!"**

**"Sí, pero no quiero perderte a ti también, así que, por favor, ¡baja la voz!"**

Scorpia se relajó un poco con esas palabras. Fue una de esas raras veces que oyó a Entrapta expresar su afecto por los no robóticos. Esos momentos significaron mucho para las dos. También significaba que Entrapta estaba genuinamente preocupada por su situación.

**"No puedes desertar sin un plan Scorpia, es una locura. Hordak nunca te perdonará, terminarás sola o prisionera de la rebelión, y no podrás encontrar a Catra".**

**"Pero si está en Luna Brillante..."**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Dejarla libre por su cuenta?"**

La cara de Scorpia se cayó. Una ola de total tristeza persiguió la adrenalina de su cuerpo. Entrapta tenía razón. No podía hacer nada por su cuenta.

La genio se sentó, soltando a Scorpia. Se veía tan deprimida como estaba. Otra visión poco común. La última vez que pasó fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las princesas no volverían a por ella hace un año.

**"No soy la mejor para tomar decisiones sociales, pero ahora mismo, creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos al margen",** insistió Entrapta mientras se rascaba el antebrazo. Su extraño antebrazo metálico. Y la mano.

**"¿Qué es eso?"**

Entrapta parecía avergonzada. **"Sólo...un pequeño regalo de Hordak."**

**"¿Es una especie de armadura?"** Los ánimos naturales de Scorpia se apoderaron de ella.** "¡Se ve genial, muéstramelo!"**

**"No, no hace falta, yo sólo..."**

Entrapta saltó sobre su pelo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que alguien tan entrenada como Scorpia no pudiera agarrarla. La Capitana de la Fuerza tomó su mano y la examinó. Parecía una mano de robot, con más consistencia y botones. Probablemente había armas escondidas, igual que la tecnología de Hordak. Scorpia silbó, impresionada. Luego levantó la vista sobre el antebrazo, donde terminó el dispositivo, y su rostro tembló de horror.

**"Entrapta... ¿dónde está tu verdadera mano?"**

**"Eh, no estaba particularmente apegada a ella."** Su habitual risa histérica resonaba siniestramente en las paredes del laboratorio. Scorpia abrió los ojos de par en par, golpeando con su pinza en la boca.

**"¡¿Qué demonios?! Esto es horrible, Entrapta, ¿cómo puedes...? Voy a ver a Hordak"**

**"¡Scorpia, no! ¡Te va a matar!"**

**"Mejor que no, soy la princesa de este reino después de todo, la mitad de los soldados aquí eran de mi padre o de sus hijos. Voy a decirle unas cuantas palabras...**" su cara se arrugó. Nunca había estado tan enfadada en su vida. Necesitaba aplastar algo en su camino, o probablemente intentaría aplastar la cara de Hordak.

**"Scorpia, por favor..."** Entrapta la abrazó por detrás. Se estaba esforzando mucho aquí. Pero Hordak superó los límites. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?!

Scorpia siempre supo que los caminos de Hordak hacia los otros reinos no eran los más éticos, pero al menos pensó que él trataba a su propia gente con respeto. Eso es lo que su padre le enseñó. Ahora, en un par de días, traicionó a la mejor chica del mundo -Catra- y mutiló a la mayor genio del mundo.

**"Vale, no lo haré, pero... Entrapta, esto está muy mal... Él... Él te cortó el brazo! No puedo aceptar esto. Esto es una tortura. Y no deberías aceptar este tratamiento también",** gritó las últimas palabras, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Entrapta observó a su amiga llorando durante unos segundos, y luego apartó la mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su cabeza? Scorpia no lo entendió. El dolor que sentía en nombre de Entrapta apenas se correspondía con el lenguaje corporal de ella

Entrapta suspiró mientras se frotaba el metal de su brazo técnico.

**"Lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres hacer, huir?"**

La cara de Scorpia se iluminó,** "...tienes razón! ¡Podríamos huir!"** Ella sonrió.** "Encontraremos a Catra, la liberaremos, luego volveremos aquí para patear el trasero de Hordak, o haremos lo que ella quiera de todos modos, y oh- Lo sé, lo haremos-"**

**"¡Scorpia, hola! Escucha, no estaba hablando en serio. No puedo irme."**

**"¿Por qué no?"** Scorpia la miró a los ojos. Entrapta siempre había sido la más difícil de leer. Catra enterró sus sentimientos profundamente, pero siempre surgían de alguna manera en su actitud. Pero Entrapta... Su mente era un misterio, e incluso después de un año de vinculación con ella, Scorpia no estaba segura de cómo interpretar la pequeña sombra que creía ver en sus ojos.

**"Comencé un proyecto, hace unos meses. Fue después de que pusiéramos patas arriba el templo en el Bosque Susurrante. ¿Recuerdas toda esa tecnología de los Primeros que obtuve de allí? Lo usé principalmente para nuestras armas, como pidió Hordak. Pero también descubrí lo que contenían."**

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Datos. Toneladas de ellos. Miles de millones de datos encriptados. Empecé a leerlos y aprendí... Algunas cosas interesantes".**

El frenético destello de excitación estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. Scorpia no sabía lo que encontró, pero debe haber sido bueno.

**"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté mi teoría? "¿Es Etheria tecnología de Los Primeros?"** Scorpia asintió. Entrapta presionó un botón de la máquina conectado al ordenador. Cuando se encendió, Scorpia vio muchos cristales de forma poligonal, alineados en un patrón.

**"Bueno, si tengo razón... La respuesta está ahí, cuando lees las diferentes piezas juntas. Todo el templo, Scorpia...es un libro de historia!"**

Entrapta aplaudió con emoción.

**"¡Vaya, eso es increíble! Pero... ¿Necesitas estar aquí para analizar todo esto?"**

**"Sí. Necesito mi laboratorio, mi ordenador y el Granate Oscuro. Utilizo su energía para descifrar los datos. Pero no puedo leerlo todo. Una gran parte de ella está encriptada con una clave diferente."**

**¿"Llave"?**

**"Sí. La magia del Granate Negro es la clave para descifrar parte de los datos. Me di cuenta por error cuando estaba haciendo experimentos. Pero la nueva llave que necesito..."** Entrapta escribió excitada en su ordenador. Scorpia NO tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera se alegró de ver a su amiga actuando normalmente. Como si no hubiera sido mutilada... A otra parte de Scorpia no le gustó esa falta de reacción.

**"La llave que necesito es algo, cualquier cosa que pertenezca al cuerpo de un Primero, o un descendiente."**

**"¿No somos todos descendientes de los Primeros?"**

**"No. Lo intenté conmigo. No funcionó".**

**"Pruébame entonces, tal vez funcione con una princesa que tenga una runestone".**

**"...ya lo hice. Usé uno de tus cabellos. No funcionó. También intenté con el pelo de Perfuma que encontré en una camisa vieja mía, y el pelo de Adora que encontré en la almohada de Catra".**

Bueno, sonaba como Entrapta.

**"Es gracioso, ¿por qué Catra tenía el pelo de Adora en su almohada?"** Scorpia se frotó la barbilla.

**"Creo que era de Adora cuando aún estaba en la Horda."**

**"Tienes razón, eso tiene sentido, a Catra le gusta ser alimentada con odio hacia su enemigo incluso mientras duerme",** Dijo alegre Scorpia.** "¿Se lo dijiste a Hordak?"**

Entrapta agitó la cabeza. "**No quería contárselo a él o a Catra cuando ni siquiera sabía si iba a encontrar algo y... creo que es mejor guardárnoslo para nosotras".**

**"Muy bien. Hordak no merece saber después de lo que hizo de todos modos",** gruñe.** "Pero dime, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que necesitas para terminar todo esto?"**

**"Si consigo el componente de los Primeros... Unas semanas por lo menos."**

A Scorpia se le cayó la mandíbula. Eso es demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

**"¿Es tan importante?"**

**"Honestamente... podría ser. Al menos para Catra. Quería decírselo antes de la batalla, pero se fue demasiado rápido".**

**"Si es por ella, podemos esperar hasta entonces, pero necesitamos encontrar una descendiente de los Primeros..."**

**"¿Qué tal una hechicera? No he pensado en ellas..."** Canturreo Entrapta.

Mientras las dos amigas hacían teorías, una figura oculta se alejó silenciosamente de una de las entrada de ventilación que había sobre ellas. Se arrastraron por el tubo, sin hacer ruido, hasta que llegó a la luz. Revisando por si acaso dos veces si había alguien o alguna cámara que pudiera detectarlo, luego bajo, se puso un casco y caminaron a un paso rápido por el edificio.

Qué tontas, hablar tan libremente dentro de la base principal. Por supuesto que Entrapta era la maestra de las cámaras, pero cualquiera podría haberlas espiado. Pruebas, lo acaban de hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró en la enfermería dedicada a los cadetes.

**"¿Dónde has estado Kyle?"**

Se quitó el casco y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Lonnie. Ella le miraba fijamente, claramente molesta por haber estado sola tanto tiempo. Como tenía un brazo roto, tobillos torcidos y unos cuantos vendajes en el estómago, no podría salir por un tiempo. Y estaba aburrida. MUY aburrida, para la angustia de Kyle.

**"No encontré tu juego de cartas, lo siento."**

Ella se quejo.** "¿En serio, Kyle?"** pero su cara se tranquilizó cuando vio el dolor en su cara. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. **"¿Qué tienes en mente?"**

**"¿Crees que está mal? ¿Seguir perteneciendo a la Horda?"**

**"Cállate",** siseó ella. **"¿Estás loco? si alguien te oye..."**

**"Esa es la cuestión, Lonnie. Se ha puesto peor últimamente, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera podemos hablar libremente ahora."**

**"Bueno, eso es por Catra, qué gran idea tuvo, poner cámaras por todas partes..."**

**"Las cámaras no graban nuestras voces."**

**"Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay una sensación de sospecha en todas partes desde que lo hizo. Ya nadie confía en nadie".**

**"E incluso cuando confiamos en alguien... no sabemos quién puede estar escuchando"**, resopló mientras pensaba en su actividad anterior.

**"Catra era una buena segunda al mando, nos trató bien, pero metió la pata. Sé que fue por la primera invasión rebelde, pero ahora todos sufrimos las consecuencias..."**

**"¿Crees que nuestros ideales merecen la pena?"**

Lonnie levantó una frente curiosa. No era propio de Kyle preguntarse cosas tan profundas.

**"¿Es por Rogelio?"**, preguntó en voz baja. Miraron en sincronía en el cuarto trasero, donde le proporcionaban cuidados intensivos. Rogelio estaba detrás de esa puerta, en coma desde que regresaron del frente, arrastrándolo inconsciente y sin piernas con un rastro de sangre detrás de él. Ahora estaba estable, ¿pero se despertaría? No tenían ni idea.

**"Sigo preguntándome... ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? ¿Esta es nuestra guerra, Lonnie? ¿Qué conseguiremos con esto?"**

**"Yo..."** se quedó sin palabras.** "No lo sé, quiero decir... Las princesas son malas personas y nos han estado atacando desde antes de que naciéramos."**

Estaba repitiendo las lecciones de Shadow Weaver y lo sabía.

**"¿Malas? ¿Has conocido a una antes?"**

**"¿Lo has hecho?"** Lonnie entrecerró los ojos ante él.** "No estarás pensando en hacerme una Adora, ¿verdad?"**

**"¡No, no, no!"** Kyle lo negó con grandes gestos**. "No creo que todos sean buenas. Pero tampoco creo que todas sean malas. La mayoría de ellas tienen nuestra edad. Eran bebés también cuando todo empezó".**

Lonnie no contestó. Kyle era perturbador hoy en día. No reconocía al frágil niño con el que había entrenado durante todos estos años. Había crecido.

Kyle se quedó un poco más junto a su cama, luego se despidió y se dirigió a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Tenía que ir a ver a Rogelio.

* * *

Otra puesta de sol estaba bañando Luna Brillante con una luz reconfortante. Pronto la luna se elevaría en el cielo, alimentando a la piedra lunar, esa roca brillante que estaba más poderosa que nunca, protegiendo la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

Enmarcando el dominio, los Bosques Susurrantes crecían a tal velocidad que las trincheras de guerra habían quedado a ambos lados, aunque la Horda había intentado resistir con lanzallamas. En vano. La conexión entre las runas estaba de vuelta, inquebrantable, si piedad contra los que luchaban contra ella.

Sólo levantó aún más el ánimo de los habitantes, y las reparaciones iban más rápido de lo previsto. Angella estaba segura de que algunos pueblos y la mitad del castillo podrían estar terminados en un par de semanas.

La reina apoyó los codos en el alféizar destruido de la habitación de Glimmer. Tal vez ella estab cegada con su poder renacido, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el siguiente curso de los acontecimientos. El optimismo de Castaspella también era contagioso, a pesar de sus peleas regulares sobre Catra, Shadow Weaver, Hordak y Etheria en general. Se rió internamente. Fue como una reunión de parejas divorciadas por primera vez en años, poniendo todos sus desacuerdos pasados sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, le molestaba que tuviera que afectar a los niños. Estaban peleando la guerra de sus padres. Una guerra de la que sabían muy poco, por el secreto de sus padres. Angella lo admitió, ella también tuvo mucha culpa, y ahora los niños estaban haciendo todo lo posible para lidiar con todas las revelaciones de ayer.

En cuanto a Adora...

**"¿Querías verme, Angella?"**

**"Sí, querida, por favor, entra, pero no pedí al trío malvado",** cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho cuando vio a Glimmer y Bow sentados en un sofá medio quemado junto a Adora.

**"Nosotros somos el apoyo emocional",** dijo Bow mientras rellenaba su boca con patatas fritas con sabor a manzana.

**"¿Soy tan aterradora?"** Angella se rió. **"Quería saber cómo te sientes, Adora."**

**"¿Yo? ...estoy bien, de verdad."**

Pero no se veía bien. Aunque intentara poner cara de valiente, no engañaba a nadie a su alrededor.

**"Esta batalla... Y lo que les dije ayer, es mucho que asimilar, especialmente para los tres. No quiero que te guardes tus sentimientos Adora, quiero que digas lo que sea que tengas en mente, sin sentirte restringida. Si no se como proceder, lo preguntaré. No negaré tus sentimientos ni te juzgaré".**

**"Ojalá pudieras ser más así conmigo..."** Glimmer murmuró en voz baja.

**"Te lo prometo Angella, estoy bien"**, comenzó Adora. Parecía que no había terminado, así que los tres permanecieron en silencio.** "Sólo estoy... agitada. Sé que no te gusta Catra, y sé que tiene que enfrentarse a un juicio justo por sus crímenes... Pero aún así no puedo evitar ver a mi mejor amiga ahí abajo, herida, confundida y perdida".**

**"Lo sé, querida".**

Angella se había enfadado mucho con Adora durante la batalla. Enfadada porque consideraría elegir a Catra por encima de la rebelión. Enfadada porque le mostró a Hordak lo mucho que Catra significaba para ella y lo mucho que podía chantajearla con eso. Enfadada porque se sentía más preocupada por las heridas de Catra que por las de su hija. Y finalmente, enfadada por su movimiento de poder el día anterior, cuando llevó a Catra a su celda como She-Ra. Dándole un trato especial, y avergonzando a toda la rebelión por su actitud hacia el enemigo.

Oh sí, Angella no había dormido mucho esa noche, pensando en todos estos acontecimientos. Pero viendo a Adora ahora, esta niña inocente que dejó toda su vida atrás, incluyendo a su mejor amiga, para luchar por una causa mayor, siendo tan miserable y estando tan perdida... ¿Cómo podría permanecer enfadada? La guerra había terminado por ahora, y... Angella tenía que admitir que... Adora no estaba equivocada. No eran la Horda, y rezan a los Primeros para no actuar como ellos.

**"He pensado mucho en ella este año. Sobre nosotras, sobre la guerra, sobre lo que significaba todo... Así que quería advertirte Angella",** la mirada ardientemente de Adora, como la de una joven adulta.** "Lucharé por su causa durante ese juicio. Glimmer me dijo cómo funcionaba. Renunciaré a mi voto en el jurado para testificar por ella."**

**"¿Estás segura? La pérdida de tu voto... Tienes que estar segura de que puedes convencer a más de una persona..."**

**"Lo haré".**

**"Adora, esta es una causa perdida... Eres la única que la conocía antes de ser la segunda al mando..."** Glimmer suspiró.

**"No importa. Hablaré lo suficientemente bien para que la gente la vea tal y como es".**

**"Además, técnicamente, ahora es la Reina de los Magicats"**, señaló Bow. **"Tienes que poner las cosas en perspectiva, si ella está dispuesta a unirse a nosotros puede que..."**

**"Sí, exactamente, ella puede controlar a la bestia ahora Angella!"** exclamó Adora.

**"¿En serio? Ese es un punto interesante para ella, podría ser una aliada valiosa",** dijo Angella pensativa y luego suspiró. **"Tendrás más problemas para convencer a Mystacor Adora. Nunca les gustaron los Magicats".**

**"¿Por a que se debe eso, mamá? No lo explicaste ayer".**

**"Bueno... Lo que necesitas entender es que Mystacor ha sido nuestra fuente de conocimiento sobre los Primeros y Etheria, durante mucho tiempo. Como no podemos leer los escritos de los Primeros, los libros de las hechiceras son nuestra única manera de entender nuestra historia y nuestro mundo.**

**Como saben, la última She-Ra desapareció hace mil años, dejando un mundo en caos. Realmente no sabemos qué pasó, pero más de la mitad de la población murió, muy rápidamente. Cuando nos pusimos de pie, teníamos muy poca tecnología y conocimientos para evolucionar. Y Mystacor era nuestro pilar, nuestra referencia. Eran las más sabias.**

**Ayudaron a los diferentes reinos, aprendieron a analizar los flujos de energía de Etheria, nos enseñaron a usar las runestones, nos enseñaron nuestra historia, lo que nuestros padres no pudieron enseñarnos antes de morir... Son hasta el día de hoy muy estimados, de ahí que tengan la Corte de Etheria.**

**Sin embargo, había un reino que no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones muy a menudo."**

_Los Magicats,_ pensó Adora.

**"Los Magicats han intentado persuadirnos durante mucho tiempo de que el planeta estaba muriendo. Y Mystacor no quiso escuchar."**

Los tres adolescentes no se atrevieron a respirar.

**"Mystacor insistió durante algunos cientos de años que los flujos de energía estaban bien, que nada estaba mal, y que los reinos se estaban expandiendo en ese momento. La población aumentó, y con ello, las tensiones entre las cotas de royalties por más territorio.**

**Ese fue el único punto en el que los Magicats y Mystacor estuvieron de acuerdo. Las guerras tenían que ser detenidas a toda costa. Sin embargo, diferían en la forma de hacerlo.**

**Mystacor incitó a los royalties a que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos y respetaran a sus vecinos. Nos llevó tiempo aceptar, pero al final eso fue lo que hicimos, y funcionó para bien. Los civiles podían viajar pacíficamente si querían, pero rápidamente, el hábito de permanecer dentro de una comunidad se grabó en nuestra manera de pensar. ****En cuanto a los royalties, sólo nos reuníamos regularmente en eventos particulares, como en el baile de las Princesa, dominaba el respeto mutuo de cada uno. Si había tensión, Mystacor estaba aquí para ser el árbitro y aliviar nuestras rivalidades.**

**Los Magicats, por otro lado, querían que nos uniéramos más, querían más acuerdos políticos, querían formar naciones más amplias. Para ellos, era esencial para la eficiencia de las runas que las princesas trabajaran juntas. Explicaron que si las runas estuvieran más conectadas, la naturaleza crecería y el planeta viviría mejor.**

**Pero Mystacor respondió que no había degradación del planeta, que las runas nunca habían funcionado tan bien, y que los Magicats no tenían pruebas ni conocimiento de lo que decían.**

**También insistieron en que la unión sólo crearía rivalidades, celos y finalmente, guerra. No dudaron en utilizar el argumento de las muchas peleas que los Magicats habían comenzado para resolver desacuerdos en el pasado. Los reinos estaban obligados a discutir y hacer guerras. Los gobernantes tenían que ser separados, sólo se comunicaban desde lejos.**

**Así que una vez más, los Magicats no fueron escuchados. Los reinos aprobaron los caminos de Mystacor, y así continuó durante siglos, hasta el final de los Magicats".**

**"Pero tenían razón",** dijo Adora con dureza. Angella la miró fijamente, pero Adora apartó la mirada. La ira se podía sentir en su lenguaje corporal. **"Tenían razón sobre la forma en que funcionan las runestones, nuestro poder siempre ha alcanzado su punto máximo cuando estábamos todas juntas. Además, ahora mismo, desde que la máscara ha sido arreglada, los Bosques Susurrantes se están curando. ¿Me equivoco, Angella?"**

**"No, tienes toda la razón. Nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error cuando la máscara fue destruida y perdimos brutalmente nuestra fuerza anterior. Nos dimos cuenta de que las runas eran algo más que portales que daban acceso a la magia. Estaban vinculados. Por eso formamos la Alianza de la Princesa unos años después, para luchar contra Hordak. Desafortunadamente no terminó bien, y después de la muerte de Micah... me di por vencida. Renuncié a Katriska, una vez más."**

Adora se suavizó al ver la expresión triste de Angella.

**"Es increíble que en mil años nadie haya querido creerles",** se maravillaba Bow.

**"Bueno, en realidad, algunos reinos del sur siguieron a los Magicats, y después de unos cuantos siglos, cortaron completamente los lazos con nosotras en el norte. Perdieron interés en nuestro estilo de vida y finalmente decidieron que sería mejor gobernar a su manera. Ni siquiera Katriska tuvo contacto con ellos".**

Adora frunció el ceño. Eso sonó aún más increíble.

**"La influencia de Mystacor es enorme..."** Dijo Glimmer** "Amo a la tía Castaspella, pero es verdad que... siempre tiene razón, si sabes a lo que me refiero."**

**"En su opinión."**

**"Mamá... ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"**

**"Porque... lo siento Glimmer, es sólo que... Hemos fallado tan fuerte estos años... Somos la razón por las que tenéis que luchar. Por todos nosotros, el padre de Mermista, la madre de Frosta y los demás... Nos daba vergüenza. Estoy muy avergonzada".**

Angella cubrió su cuerpo con sus alas. No habría sido capaz de revelar todo eso delante de toda la Alianza. Ya era bastante difícil ver la mirada de juicio en la cara de Adora, incluso si intentaba ocultarlo. O tal vez era Angella la que estaba imaginando cosas. Tal vez quería ser juzgada por sus muchos fracasos.

**"Os dijimos lo mínimo, esperando poder resistir a la Horda el tiempo suficiente hasta el regreso de She-Ra."**

**"¿Sabías que vendría?"** Preguntó Bow.

**La profecía decía:** **"_En el momento de nuestra mayor necesidad, la Princesa del Poder regresará para salvarnos y equilibrar Etheria"_.** **Lo intentamos nosotras mismas, y fracasamos. Perdimos a los Magicats. Caímos tan fuerte en la desesperación, incluso mas abajo de lo que habíamos caído en mil años. La fe era todo lo que nos quedaba".**

La fe. Así fue exactamente como Perfuma actuó la primera vez que se encontraron. Ella no pelearía por su cuenta, sólo confiaría en la fe de que She-Ra los salvaría.

¿Qué había ido tan mal en Etheria para que la gente se olvidara de su propia fuerza?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Pues cinco capítulos más, debería haberlos subido antes pero he estado un poco ocupado, ademas he comenzado ha jugar la saga de Kingdom Hearts y apenas he tenido tiempo libre para corregir y editar los capítulos. Me esta encantando, solo digo eso.**

**Por lo que veo, la historia esta gustando y eso me alegra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**"¿Fe era todo lo que les quedaba?"** Catra se rió tan fuerte y violentamente que pudo sentir que la piel de su herida se abría de nuevo. **"Es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida."**

**"¡No te burles de la gente que cree!"**

**"¡Oh, vamos Adora!"** Catra echó un vistazo detrás de su hombro. Adora embalsamaba su espalda con extrema concentración.** "¡No me digas que estás de acuerdo con eso! ¡Tú no! La Horda no nos crió así."**

**"No estoy de acuerdo, pero no es una razón."**

**"¿Tenías que fingir entonces?"** Se aclaró la garganta para hacer que su voz fuera más alta. "**Oh Angella, no te castigues por eso, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo! Todo el mundo sabe que esperar pasivamente a una heroína es como se gana una guerra!"**

**"¡Basta!"** Adora le dio un codazo en el hombro, intentando sonar enfadada. Sin embargo, Catra sabía que estaba ocultando una sonrisa. Catra la conocía. **"Deberías haber visto la cara de Angella. Estaba devastada".**

**"No bromees, yo también me sentiría mal si hubiera dejado ese desastre para que mis hijos lo arreglaran. De hecho, si lo hubiera hecho, lo habría arreglado yo misma".**

**"Suenas como Katriska..."** Adora sonrió con ironía.

No obtuvo el efecto que esperaba. Catra se puso tensa y dejó de hablar. Adora se mordió el labio, preguntándose si Catra dejaría de hablar con ella por el comentario que había hecho. Desde las primeras revelaciones sobre los Magicats, la felina se había encerrado a ese tema, sólo escuchando intensamente cuando Adora regresaba con nueva información.

**"Quiero decir, ella solía ser una persona pro-acción como tú..."**

**"Sé lo que quieres decir."**

**"Entonces... ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?"**

**"Con todo esto, ¿Quieres decir con el hecho de que soy una reina sin reino, o que mi raza ha sido diezmada por la Horda, o la razón por la que Shadow Weaver hizo mi vida imposible todos estos años es porque la última reina la expulsó, o por la perspectiva de ser juzgada por gente que odiaba a mi predecesora?".**

**"No creo que la odiaran, sonaba más a desacuerdos políticos..."**

**"Oh vamos, lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Adora."**

**"¿Haciendo qué?"**

Catra abrió la boca, pero en ese momento los pulgares de Adora rodaron sobre un nudo particularmente sensible sobre su espalda. La arqueó, y no pudo mantener el gemido y el ronroneo en su garganta.

**"Alguien se está divirtiendo..."** Dijo Adora alegre.

Roja de vergüenza, Catra decidió que era hora de la venganza. Se dio la vuelta cuando aún tenía el pecho desnudo. Ahora era su turno de sonreír cuando vio las mejillas de Adora arder en menos de un segundo. La rubia giro su mirada al instante, casi causándose dolor, para apartar la mirada.

Catra agarró su barbilla y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

**"Lee entre líneas Adora. Esto no es una discusión que haya pasado solo una vez. Esto es un argumento de mil años. Y por lo que me dijiste, ¿Mystacor se dio cuenta de que los Magicats tenían razón todo el tiempo después de la muerte de Katriska? Sería muy mezquina si fuera ellos."**

**"Pero ahora es irrelevante, los Magicats están muertos, la máscara está arreglada, y lo que importa es derrotar a Hordak y restaurar el equilibrio!"**

**"Así no es como trabaja la gente, Adora."**

Adora se quedó callada. Catra se puso la camisa cubriendo su torso y luego miró la cara confundida de la rubia. Su antigua compañera no había cambiado en ese tema. A pesar de darse cuenta de que toda su vida en la Horda había sido una mentira, no se atrevía a desconfiar de la nueva gente por la que había decidido luchar. De hecho, tenía sentido, pensó Catra. Adora era una persona idealista. Quería construir un mundo mejor para todos. Ser la maldita heroína de ese nuevo mundo pacífico...

Para mantener ese estado de ánimo, necesitaba ver lo mejor de las personas y confiar en las motivaciones de sus aliados. Sin embargo, al final eso sólo le haría mucho daño.

Catra le puso unos dedos en la cara y volvió a poner los ojos de Adora sobre ella.

**"La Horda puede ser malvada, pero te enseñaron algunas lecciones valiosas que debes recordar. Mantén tu concentración, observa tu entorno, no bajes la guardia",** Catra se tocó la frente con el dedo, como todas esas veces que durante el entrenamiento trató de distraer a Adora. **"Y lo más importante... "**Sus ojos brillaban en la celda oscura.** "No esperes una pelea justa."**

**"Lo dices como si estuviera luchando contra mi propio bando."**

**"¿No dijiste que testificarías por mí?"**

A Adora no le gustó en absoluto lo que Catra insinuó. Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó.

**"Ruego a la Corte piedad en tu nombre, no me opongo a ellos. Si lo quisieran, podrían haberte cortado la cabeza, y todo habría terminado. En vez de eso, te están dando una oportunidad!"**

Catra volvió a reírse.** "Qué misericordiosos. Eso es exactamente lo que haría si quisiera deshacerme de un enemigo y parecer irreprochable para mi gente".**

**"Estás equivocada", **Dijo Adora enfadada. "**No voy a permitir que digas eso, no voy a dejar que me lleves a tu terreno. ¡Eres como Shadow Weaver, jugando con mi mente!"**

Catra saltó y cerró el espacio entre ellas.

**"Como desees, princesa, ve a creer todo lo que te digan. Funcionó bien para ti en la Horda, ¿no?"**

Adora la empujó. Llamó al guardia para que le abriera la celda.

**"No te dejes engañar dos veces, Adora, eso es todo lo que digo."** Gritó Catra mientras veía a Adora salir de la prisión.

Estúpida Catra.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Adora no podía creerla.

Ella era su enemiga, por supuesto. Y ella era una Magicat. La última de los Magicats. Pero su juicio no tiene nada que ver con el pasado entre los Magicats y Mystacor. El juicio era sobre su tiempo al mando de la Horda, destruyendo las vidas de todos.

Empezó a arrepentirse de haberle dicho la verdad. Pero Catra merecía saberlo tanto como ella.

Grito tan fuerte como pudo en las ruinas de la parte delantera del castillo. Irónicamente, la prisión de atrás no había sido tocada durante la batalla. Cuando llegó al campamento de la Alianza en las afueras, se tomó un minuto para observar a los soldados, civiles y princesas, ocupados reparando los agujeros.

Sus rostros llevaban alegría y esperanza. Habían ganado después de todo, y parecía que las probabilidades estaban a su favor ahora. ¿Cómo podía Adora creer que sus intenciones eran malas?

Ella agitó la cabeza. Eso no fue exactamente lo que Catra dijo. Era más complicado que un lado bueno contra uno malo.

Adora miró entonces a su izquierda, donde Angella estaba hablando con Castaspella y sus consejeros.

Muy bien, Catra... ¿Qué mal podría traer ser un poco más... atenta?

* * *

**"¡Lo encontraste!"** La cara de Lonnie se iluminó cuando le arrebató el juego a Kyle. **"¡Gracias, eres el mejor!"**

**"Si limpiaras tu litera regularmente, lo habría encontrado antes."**

**"No me gusta esa nueva actitud que tienes..."** Lonnie sonrió.** "¿Cuándo te volviste tan arrogante?"**

Kyle se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a su cama. No tenía sentido decirle ahora que había ganado confianza en sí mismo espiando a Hordak durante varios meses para Luna Brillante.

**"¿Cómo están tus heridas?"**

**"Mejor. Mañana ****podre ****caminar. Pero necesitaré muletas".**

Kyle sonrió. Al menos este amigo estaría bien. Miró alrededor de la enfermería. Muchos soldados se estaban recuperando lentamente de la batalla. Al menos físicamente. Muchos de ellos habían quedado traumatizados por la experiencia, en su mayoría jóvenes cadetes que nunca habían luchado antes. El dolor aplastó su corazón al ver a un niño de catorce años paralizado en su cama, sacudiéndose cada vez que su vecino se movía.

¡¿Quién había decidido que niños tan jóvenes podrían pelear esta guerra?!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, revelando a una mujer alta y azul con tentáculos mortales a su alrededor.

Octavia había vuelto.

Lonnie y Kyle tragaron saliva cuando vieron su cara. Octavia solía tener una mirada envenenada, incitando a la gente a evitarla cuando la miraba fijamente. Ahora tenía un casco que cubría la mitad superior de su cabeza, hasta la nariz. Ya no tenía ojos, sólo lentes robóticas.

Ella era más una máquina que una mujer ahora. Y ella era aterradora.

Empezó a inspeccionar a los heridos, uno por uno. ¿Cómo podía ver? Eso era un misterio, pero ella no tenía ningún problema en afirmar quién podría salir de la enfermería y cuándo.

Cuando llegó a la cama de Lonnie, los dos cadetes contuvieron la respiración. Octavia cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho y se quedó quieta frente a la niña herida durante unos segundos, como si la estuviera escaneando.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para recuperarte?",** preguntó.

**"El doctor dijo que puedo empezar a entrenar de nuevo en dos semanas, si lo hago con calma."**

**"Bien. Mientras tanto, te encargaras de los entrenamientos".**

**"¿Yo?"** Lonnie levantó las cejas sorprendida. **"¿Quieres que entrene a los cadetes?"**

**"Sí. Ya no eres un cadete, felicitaciones",** dijo ella con la voz más impasible que habían escuchado nunca. **"Necesitamos un nuevo entrenador para los reclutas más jóvenes."**

Reclutas no era una palabra justa, considerando que los niños eran capturados en las aldeas que la Horda había conquistado, o los hijos de los soldados actuales, forzados a unirse a las filas.

**"¿Pero qué le pasó al Sr. Smoothscales?"**

**"Murió."**

El corazón de Kyle se le cayó en el pecho. Hace menos de una semana, su entrenador de toda la vida le daba consejos para la batalla, porque sabía que Kyle no tenía el espíritu de un soldado y no quería que se hicieran daño.

Ni siquiera sabía que se había unido a la lucha. Debe haber sido una decisión de última hora, para estar seguros de que habría suficientes tropas contra Luna Brillante

Otra pérdida inútil...

**"Vale..."** Lonnie agitó la cabeza para anclarse a la realidad. Octavia no había esperado una respuesta. Se dirigía a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Kyle frunció el ceño.** "Ahora mismo vuelvo, ¿vale?"**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer?"** preguntó Lonnie sospechosamente. Vio al niño correr hacia la UCI, donde Octavia había desaparecido.

Kyle empujó la puerta en silencio y se paró en un rincón oscuro. Había tres personas gravemente heridas en la UCI. Rogelio era el caso más grave. A pesar de la estabilidad de su cuerpo y de sus heridas, seguía en coma y no podía sobrevivir sin que las máquinas estimularan sus constantes vitales en lugar de su cerebro.

Octavia estaba hablando con el médico, señalando a Rogelio.** "¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar así?"**

**"Realmente no puedo decirlo, Comandante. El coma se debe a la consiguiente pérdida de sangre y a la severa agresión que sufrió su cuerpo. Mientras su cerebro no se las arregle y entienda que ya no hay agresión, no despertará".**

**"Sí, bueno, no podemos permitirnos eso, Doc. Si no está despierto para la próxima semana, quítale el soporte vital".**

Kyle se congeló.

_No..._

**"No tolero fisgones, enano".**

El médico envió una mirada confusa a Octavia, pero la segunda lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrentó a Kyle, paralizado en su esquina. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ella que estaba ahí? Ella no pudo haberlo oído, él era tan sigiloso como Catra...

**"Acércate",** dijo ella.

**"Lo siento, Comandante",** tembló la voz de Kyle. **"Es mi compañero, quería ver cómo estaba, pero estaba usted aquí..."**

**"No me importa. Si te pillo husmeando de nuevo, te meterás en problemas".**

Su voz sin emoción hizo temblar su columna vertebral. Se disculpó de nuevo, inclinándose como una forma de evitar ver su cara en vez de una señal de respeto. Se quedó así hasta que Octavia abandonó la unidad, y luego se agachó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos.

**"Lo siento mucho..."** La doctor Ferrarius le apretó el hombro. **"Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es... esperar que se despierte esta semana"**, suspiró ella.

**"¿Realmente no hay nada más que puedas hacer?"** Kyle le preguntó, con la cabeza en los brazos.

**"Desafortunadamente, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder. Supongo que sólo la tecnología de Lord Hordak podría romper el coma..."**

Kyle levantó la vista esta vez. **"¿De verdad puede hacer eso?"**

La esperanza le dio a sus ojos llorosos una sombra desesperada.

**"Sí, definitivamente, pero honestamente...",** dijo la doctor con dudas. **"No lo veo haciéndolo por un simple cadete."**

**"¡Gracias!"** Kyle salió motivado de la UCI, dejándola perpleja. Se apresuró hacia Lonnie.

**"Así que pensé que podríamos ir juntos a ver a Hordak, y pedirle que cure a Rogelio, y podrías decir que lo necesitas como tu asistente de entrenamiento, ya que estás herido y eres nueva en este trabajo..."**

**"¡Wow, Kyle, espera un minuto! ¡No hay forma de que Hordak acepte! ¿Has hablado con él alguna vez? ¿Como personalmente? No le importan los soldados como nosotros".**

**"¡Pero ya no eres una simple soldado, eres una entrenadora!"**

**"Los entrenadores se reportan a su superior directo, un Capitán de la Fuerza, o al Comandante, si es necesario. ¡No a Lord Hordak!"**

**"Si no hacemos nada, estará muerto antes de la próxima semana como el Sr. Smoothscales",** escupió Kyle. Lonnie no contestó enseguida. Comprendió lo que estaba en juego, pero como no era tan cerca a Rogelio como Kyle, pudo ver que el defecto es su plan más claramente de lo que él lo haría.

**"Escucha, no estoy rechazando la idea, pero",** comenzó Lonnie mientras sostenía su mirada. **"Tenemos que encontrar una buena razón antes de ir a ver a Hordak. Tenemos que ser útiles, eso es lo único que le importa después de todo. Catra ya no le era útil, así que se deshizo de ella. Funciona de esa manera."**

Lonnie siguió su pensamiento en voz alta, pero Kyle dejó de escuchar mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Hordak quería que sus soldados fueran útiles... ¿Qué tenía Kyle que pudiera servirle bien a Hordak, a cambio de la vida de Rogelio?

La imagen de un chico moreno, con una sonrisa brillante y una camiseta brillaba en su mente.

_Se supone que vosotros sois los buenos, ¿no?_

_Esto es la guerra, Kyle..._

Kyle frunció el ceño. Era la guerra, en efecto.

* * *

Dos bulbos de cebolla, una gota de esencia de Flor de Corazón, una infusión de sus propias hojas personales... Mezclar todo lentamente durante un par de minutos por encima del fuego... Y la poción estaba lista.

Perfuma dejó caer la punta de su dedo en el recipiente para saborearlo. Ella asintió, satisfecha.

**"¿Por qué te molestas tanto por esa poción?"**

Perfuma casi tira el frasco. Se dio la vuelta y dio la bienvenida a la recién llegada con una mueca.** "¡Mermista, me has asustado!"**

La princesa del mar puso los ojos en blanco mientras se estrellaba en el sofá. **"En serio, sin embargo. Tienes que hacer eso dos veces al día, más el bálsamo".**

**"No es ninguna molestia, es muy rápido de hacer."**

**"No estoy hablando del proceso. Estoy hablando de la motivación."**

Perfuma levantó una ceja mientras vertía la poción en una pequeña calabaza, invitándola a explicarse.

**"Ella es la razón por la que ya no tienes un reino..."**

**"Ah, lo decías en serio",** contestó Perfuma con tristeza.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Catra lanzó la redada contra Plumeria. La Horda les había cogido por sorpresa en mitad de la noche, justo después de una batalla en el Bosque Susurrante. La rebelión no lo vio venir... Plumería no era un reino muy grande, pero aún así tenía una runestone, y estaba en la ruta entre Salineas, el Reino de las Nieves, y Luna Brillante.

Deberían haberlo protegido mejor.

**"Pero nadie murió, escapamos a tiempo, y..."**

**"No trates de convencerte de que no estás guardando rencor."**

**"¡No lo tengo! Quiero decir, estoy un poco molesta, por supuesto, pero... Bueno, mírala ahora,"** Perfuma se encogió de hombros.** "Fue traicionada por su propia gente. Ella es más miserable que todos nosotras ahora."**

**"Eso no cambia el pasado."**

**"Sí, pero como dijo Adora el otro día, debemos actuar como justos vencedores de la guerra. No quiero avergonzarme de mi actitud dentro de unos años, cuando todo haya terminado. Quiero poder decirles a las generaciones futuras que fuimos los buenos hasta el final sin sentir que miento".**

**"Puedes decirles lo que quieras si somos los vencedores."**

Perfuma resopló. **"Por supuesto, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es lo que creo que es correcto".**

**"Sí, bueno,"** Mermista volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.** "No puedo perdonarla por hacerme perder a Salineas. Eso y todos los otros horrores que nos hizo".**

**"Vas a votar en contra de ella, ¿no?"** preguntó Perfuma.

**"Probablemente".**

**"Bueno, entonces, no se lo digas a Adora, se sentirá incómoda".**

**"¿No me digas qué?**" Ambas princesas se estremecieron. Perfuma se levantó demasiado rápido para parecer natural, y Mermista se avergonzó.

**"Um... Nada, no es gran cosa, es sólo..."** Perfuma pidió la ayuda de su amiga en una mirada silenciosa.

**"Es sólo que me siento un poco enferma",** dijo Mermista**. "Sigo vomitando, y me siento débil... Es raro."**

**"No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?"** Perfuma levantó una ceja.

**"¿Que? Nooo, definitivamente no, confía en mí."**

Mermista se mofó y se sonrojó aún más cuando vio a sus dos amigas sonreír. Dejó la habitación refunfuñando algunas blasfemias en voz baja.

**"He venido a buscar la poción de Catra",** dijo Adora cuando terminaron de reírse.

**"Voy con vosotras esta noche, necesito comprobar cómo se está curando la herida",** dijo mientras agarraba su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Las dos princesas caminaron en silencio desde el campo hacia la prisión. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Adora pudo ver que Perfuma estaba un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a su temible prisionera.

No podía culparla. Adora debe haber sido la única princesa que no tenía miedo de estar cerca de la Comandante de la Horda, y eso fue principalmente porque la conocía de antes. Pero no había suavizado los arañazos que le había causado durante las peleas.

Cuando entraron en la prisión, con el guardia a su lado para abrir la celda, Catra miró inmediatamente a Perfuma, siguiéndola con los ojos. La mirada penetrante hizo estremecer a la princesa. ¿Cómo podía Adora soportar ese análisis dos veces al día?

**"Hey Catra... La Princesa Perfuma está aquí para ver cómo se está curando tu espalda."**

Catra asintió levemente. Fue una buena señal de Adora para que no intentara arañar su cara. El guardia abrió la celda, y ambas princesas entraron rápidamente.

Catra se puso de pie y volvió a mirar en silencio a Perfuma, probablemente esperando a que hablara.

**"Um..."** Todo el cuerpo de Perfuma temblaba. La celda era bastante pequeña. Ella tenía su magia vegetal, pero Adora no tenía su espada. Si la felina decide atacar...

El kit de asistencia se le escapó de las manos. La caja se abrió frente a Catra, cuya cara se movió y la cola se levantó al ver las agujas.

**"¿Qué me vas a hacer?",** siseó ella. Perfuma retrocedió, y Adora agarró las manos de Catra, bloqueando su camino hacia la otra princesa.

**"Es sólo por si acaso Catra, no los va a usar a menos que sea necesario."**

**"No, no, no es necesario, estoy bien, y tú NO estás usando eso conmigo",** señaló a las agujas y luego a Perfuma amenazantemente.

**"Vamos a sentarnos, ¿de acuerdo?"** Adora puso su mano en la cintura de Catra y le dio la vuelta. El felino la dejó, pero no apartó la mirada de Perfuma hasta que su espalda estaba de frente a ella. Adora la hizo sentarse, susurrando palabras reconfortantes que Catra escuchó a medias.

Perfuma volvió a tragar y se sentó. Puso el botiquín a su lado y exhaló.

**"Vale, voy a observar la herida por ahora, es todo. ¿Puedes quitarte la camisa, Catra?"**

La felina no respondió. Su cola se agitó en descontento, pero ella obedeció. Perfuma vio a Adora ruborizarse al ver a Catra en topless. La hacía reír internamente, y aligeraba su corazón. Ella podría hacer esto.

**"¡De acuerdo, se ve mucho mejor que hace unos días! Hiciste un buen trabajo Adora!"**

**"Gracias..."** Adora contestó mientras intentaba evitar la cara sonriente de Catra.

La expresión del felino cambió cuando sintió que Perfuma la tocaba. Casi siseó, pero Adora apretó sus manos y la miró con una mirada de advertencia.

**"¿Duele menos que antes?"**

**"...sí."** Catra contestó a regañadientes.

**"Bien, bien... Voy a tener que hacer algo desagradable."**

**"¡Dije que nada de agujas!"** Catra giro la cabeza.

**"¡No, no, lo prometo, sin agujas!"** Perfuma agitó las manos. **"Pero necesito...raspar la piel muerta. No hay mucha de ella, y no es profunda, pero no podemos dejarla, o se va a infectar".**

**"¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?"**

**"Catra, mírame"**, Adora ahuecó su cara con ambas manos. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba Catra la atención médica. **"Una vez hecho, lo único que tu herida necesitará es la poción y el bálsamo, eso es todo. Es sólo un paso desagradable, y luego se acabó".**

**"Sí, y tengo otro bálsamo regenerativo especial para poner en la zona que voy a raspar, así la piel crecerá más rápido.**"

Catra miró a Adora durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que hizo algo que la princesa no esperaba. Ella se quejó.

**"Hazlo rápido entonces."**

Agarró la camisa de Adora y tiró de ella. Adora entendió. Se acercó más a Catra, para poder apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Adora asintió a Perfuma, dándole la señal.

**"Voy a ponerme una loción analgésica primero, Catra. Al principio te dolerá un poco, y luego no sentirás más dolor, sólo sentirás que te estoy tocando".**

La oreja de Catra se movió. Sólo quería que se acabara rápido.

Perfuma empezó a trabajar en la herida. La desventaja de su posición era que Adora podía ver todo lo que hacía, y le daba un poco de náuseas.

El primer raspado hizo que el cuerpo de Catra se sacudiera. Gemía mientras agarraba los costados de Adora, poniendo sus garras en la tela de su camisa. Su cola levantada, golpeando la cara de Perfuma.

**"¿Puedes... controlar tu cola?"**

**"No, no puedo, idiota..."** Siseó Catra. **"Este dolor me esta matando, no funciona."**

**"Lo siento, no es tan eficiente como el inyectable que tengo, pero dijiste que nada de agujas."**

Perfuma reanudó su trabajo. Le tomó quince largos minutos deshacerse de las pequeñas zonas muertas en la piel de Catra. Habría tomado menos tiempo si no fuera por el movimiento de la cola aquí y allá en su cara.

Catra era un desastre tembloroso en los brazos de Adora. Trató de aliviarla frotando círculos calmantes en su nuca, pero no estaba segura de que Catra pudiera sentir algo más que el dolor de su espalda.

Finalmente Perfuma se alejó para admirar su trabajo. La espalda de Catra brillaba por todo el bálsamo que se había puesto. Si no se curaba en menos de dos semanas, se llamaría a sí misma una mala curandera. Recogió sus utensilios y cerró su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

**"No olvides beber tu poción, Catra. Dos veces al día, por la mañana y por la noche".**

Se puso de pie, se despidió de Adora con la mano y esperó a que el guardia abriera la celda.

**"Gracias, Perfuma."**

Las dos princesas abrieron los ojos con incredulidad. Catra abrió sus ojos azules para mirar a Perfuma. Vio allí el agradecimiento del felino bajo una pesada capa de orgullo.

Ella sonrió: **"De nada, Catra".**

Salió de la prisión, satisfecha de sí misma.

Adora y Catra permanecieron en su posición por un tiempo, hasta que Adora decidió que Catra podía contraer un resfriado. La empujó suavemente y le dio un suéter que había cogido de su habitación en ruinas en el castillo. Era más grande, más cómodo y cálido. Había un unicornio sonriente tejido en la parte delantera.

**"¿Se me permite, como prisionera, llevar algo así?"**

**"Perfuma ha dado el visto bueno. Es mejor para tu herida".** Adora levantó la barbilla, como si estuviera provocandola.

**"Muy bien, princesa"**, se rió. Mientras se probaba la ropa nueva, Adora dejó que su mente se adormilara con algunos recuerdos viejos.

**"¿Recuerdas lo asustada que estabas de los exámenes médicos cuando éramos niñas?"**

**"Shadow Weaver me hizo soportar esos análisis de sangre inútiles..."**

**"Cuando ella lograba alcanzarte."**

Catra sonrió. Era una época en la que era lo suficientemente ágil como para saltar de tubería en tubería con facilidad, y lo suficientemente pequeña como para esconderse en los rincones más pequeños. Buscarla para análisis de sangre solía volver loca a Shadow Weaver. Esto sólo fortaleció la voluntad de Catra de evitar cualquier cosa relacionada con los médicos. Incluyendo las agujas.

**"Buena memoria..."** Susurró Catra antes de que se le cayera la sonrisa. Ella abrazó sus rodillas y apartó la mirada. Adora se preguntaba qué la había entristecido de repente. ¿Nostalgia? ¿O algo más oscuro?

**"Teníamos que hacer algo en ese lugar."**

**"Especialmente yo",** murmuró Catra.

**"¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?"**

**"¿Por marcharte? No, ya te lo he dicho. Fue una bendición. Al menos antes de que Hordak me traicionara."**

**"No, quise decir..."** Adora dudó. Catra la miró expectante. **"¿Sigues enfadada porque tardé tanto en darme cuenta de que la Horda era malvada a pesar de lo que te hicieron?"**

Las orejas de Catra se aplanaron. Sus manos temblaban.

Adora se retorcía en su lugar. No sabía cómo interpretar este lenguaje corporal.

**"Tú..."** Catra tragó.** "¿Cuándo lo entendiste por fin?"**

**"Sucedió progresivamente"**, se encogió de hombros Adora.** "He pensado mucho en nosotras este año. Sobre lo que vivimos en la Horda. Sobre mi actitud hacia ti, y la de Shadow Weaver... Intenté entender lo que tú viste y yo no".**

_Esto está mal, Catra... Nos han estado mintiendo, manipulando..._

_Duh! ¿Acabas de descubrirlo?_

**"Intenté entender qué salió mal entre nosotras..."**

_¡Nunca me protegiste! ¡No de ninguna manera que te pusiera en el lado malo de Shadow Weaver!_

_No importa lo que nos hagan, mientras nos cuidemos la una a la otra._

**"¿Y? ¿Qué lograste entender?"** Catra levantó la frente.

_Querías que pensara que te necesitaba. Querías que me sintiera débil. Todo héroe necesita un ayudante... ¿Verdad?_

_¡Nunca quise hacerte sentir como si fueras la segunda mejor!_

Adora suspiró. **"Te dejé por un montón de extraños que acababa de conocer... Por buenas razones de las que no puedo arrepentirme."**

Catra frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero Adora no había terminado.

**"Pero nunca me di cuenta de que te trataban tan mal como a los enemigos de la Horda, mientras que yo viví a tu lado durante años."**

El felino cerró la boca.

**"También creo que realmente necesitabas un tiempo lejos de mí... para encontrarte a ti misma", **prosiguió Adora con tristeza**. "Y necesitaba poner toda mi vida y mis creencias en perspectiva. Ojalá eso no nos hubiera llevado a pelear entre nosotras".**

**"Elegimos nuestro camino."**

Había un poco de tristeza bajo su agudo tono. Adora asintió, y luego se quedó en silencio. Se podrían haber dicho muchas cosas, pero Catra no se atrevió a desempacar todo ahora. Las chicas no dijeron una palabra durante media hora, luego Adora se levantó y se fue, prometiendo volver por la mañana con una nueva poción.

Catra notó que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que confió en una de sus promesas.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Otra mañana se levantó en Luna Brillante. Sólo habían pasado cinco días desde el final de la batalla, pero a Adora le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Debido a todas las revelaciones, casi sintió que estaba descubriendo una vez más el mundo en el que vivía. Como si hubiera comenzado una nueva era, donde la gente era el alter ego de sí misma.

Sobre todo a cierta prisionera que no dejaba de regañar sus pensamientos dondequiera que iba.

Nunca hubiera imaginado Adora que su relación evolucionaría de esa manera hace una semana. Pasaron de enemigas mortales que no podían pasar dos segundos una frente a la otra sin intentar pelear, a dos ex-mejores amigas reconociendo sus muchos desacuerdos y... en realidad comenzando a comunicarse. Despacio, seguro, pero llegarían a un lugar con el tiempo

Ese era un progreso al que Adora se aferraría. Esa fue también una excelente manera de distraerse de otros asuntos que la mantenían despierta por la noche. Como la guerra. El futuro de la rebelión. Las historias que Angella les había ocultado. La verdad sobre los runestones. La verdad sobre ella... La princesa extraterrestre. La alienígena.

Adora suspiró mientras llevaba un carrito vacío de vuelta a Luna Brillante. Se había llenado de comida proporcionada por la reina como regalo a los habitantes de la nueva aldea en el Bosque Susurrante. Adora se había ofrecido a transportarla como She-Ra, para ganar tiempo. Un par de horas habían sido más que suficientes para hacer el viaje, ayudar a los aldeanos con los últimos preparativos de su nuevo hogar y regresar.

Cuando llegó a los dominios del castillo, dejó el carro junto con los otros. Se reutilizarían para transportar otros suministros.

Volvió a ser ella misma y se dirigió hacia el campamento, ya llena de gente que entraba y salía alegremente. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos cuando vio a sus amigas saludarla con la mano. Tuvo que romper el estado de trance en el que había estado durante el pequeño viaje.

De vuelta a la realidad.

Sonrió a Glimmer desde lejos. La brillante princesa le devolvió la sonrisa, una pequeña vacilación frenando su sonrisa natural.

Tenían que hablar. Adora era consciente de la tensión que había surgido entre ellas a causa de Catra. Bow comprendió fácilmente su apego a su vieja mejor amiga, pero a Glimmer le costó mucho aceptarlo. Su mente y su corazón pertenecían a la rebelión. Fue toda su vida, su familia, pero también su pasión como líder. Era todo lo que ella quería proteger. Era difícil para ella entender que Adora anhelara a la persona que intentó varias veces destruirla.

**"¡Adora! ¿Caminarías conmigo, preciosa?"**

Esta mañana no sería el momento para que hablara con Glimmer después de todo.

"**Por supuesto, Castaspella"**, sonrió Adora. Envió una mirada de disculpa a Glimmer, quien se la quitó, levantando un pulgar.

Siguió a la Reina de Mystacor hacia la entrada del castillo. En lugar de entrar en la sala principal, tomaron a la izquierda el camino hacia el pilar de la piedra lunar. Durante su paseo, Castaspella siguió hablando con entusiasmo sobre las reparaciones, la recuperación del Bosque Susurrante y sus ventajas frente a Hordak.

Adora escuchó con una sonrisa en su cara, preguntándose si era realmente necesario que estuvieran solas. Finalmente llegaron bajo la piedra lunar. Brillaba intensamente, abrazándolas con su calidez.

**"¿No es hermosa?" **Los ojos de Castaspella se llenaron de lágrimas.

**"Mucho",** Adora cerró los ojos para apreciar la paz que traía a su corazón.

**"No creí que volvería a verla tan radiante".**

Adora le prestó toda su atención a la reina.

**"Todavía tengo problemas para acostumbrarme a nuestros nuevos poderes",** admitió Adora. **"Es vertiginoso."**

**"Es normal. En unas pocas semanas, todas lo habrán asimilado".**

Adora no contestó, esperando a que Castaspella anunciara el verdadero propósito de su conversación, incluso si docenas de preguntas bailaban en su mente.

**"Mañana las hechiceras y yo volvemos a Mystacor para preparar el juicio",** miró inquisitivamente a los ojos de Adora. **"Angella me dijo que decidiste retirarte del jurado y defender a la Comandante de la Horda."**

**"Así es. Hablaré por Catra"**, enfatizó Adora en su nombre.

**"De acuerdo, sólo quería saber con seguridad que estabas al tanto de las implicaciones. ¿Sabe cómo funciona el Tribunal en estos casos?"**

**"Sí, Glimmer me lo explicó todo. El jurado estará compuesto por siete hechiceras, entre ellas tres del Alto Consejo, siete princesas y siete civiles de al menos tres reinos diferentes. Otra hechicera del Consejo presidirá, asegurando el respeto de las leyes, y dos hechiceras hablarán, una para exponer las fechorías de Catra y otra para defenderla".**

Castaspella asintió. **"Además, cada parte tiene el derecho de llamar a testigos para que testifiquen en su nombre, con la condición de que ambas tengan el mismo número. Ya que tu vas a ser la única testigo de Catra, el fiscal también tendrá que elegir uno. Uno y sólo uno."**

Me pareció justo. Adora recordó lo que Catra había dicho sobre no esperar una pelea justa, pero honestamente no podía ver un defecto en esa organización. El único pequeño problema sería convencer a la mayoría del jurado de que Catra merecía su clemencia, y que sería útil para la rebelión.

**"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, querida? ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho?"**

Adora sabía que tendría que soportar esa pregunta de muchas otras personas.

**"Porque no creo que sea una mala persona. Es un soldado atrapado en una guerra, luchando por su propio bando. No tiene grandes ideales, sólo quiere demostrar su valía. Sucedió que estaba en el lado equivocado..."**

**"Pero ella te vio partir hacia el lado correcto. Tuvo muchas ocasiones para darse cuenta de que la Horda solo estaba haciendo el mal. Pero decidió seguir por ese camino".**

La Horda era malvada... Catra lo sabía desde que eran niñas. Desde la primera vez que Shadow Weaver amenazó su vida. Hacer el mal nunca fue un concepto para avergonzar o regañar en el universo de Catra. Había sido... su vida diaria. Justicia tampoco era una palabra que tuviera mucho sentido para ella.

_No importa lo que nos hagan, siempre y cuando nos cuidemos la una a la otra._

Sólo su propia supervivencia y la de sus seres queridos eran importantes. Shadow Weaver tenía razón cuando afirmó esto hace unos días, cuando compartían la misma prisión.

**"Es más complicado que eso."**

¿Qué hizo a Adora diferente de Catra? Aunque no había sido tan maltratada como ella, no podía decir que su vida en la Horda había sido pan comido.

_Si no te hubieras ido, nada de esto habría pasado._

Shadow Weaver.

La mujer la crió para que se convirtiera en Capitana de la Fuerza con el deseo de poner orden en el mundo. A diferencia de Catra, a quien apenas permitío vivir.

**"Eso no excusa sus acciones",** dijo Castaspella en voz baja, devolviendo a Adora a la realidad. **"Pero confío en que nos harás ver un lado de ella que no percibimos."**

La reina sonrió y comenzó a regresar al castillo.

**"Castaspella, ¿puedo preguntar..."**

**"Sí, querida, ¿qué pasa?"**

**"¿Qué pasó entre tú y Katriska?"**

Parecía sorprendida. Luego un poco incómoda.

**"Ya te lo contamos todo, en aquel entonces con Angella...",** dijo. **"No estoy orgullosa de nuestra actitud hacia ella y su gente."**

Miró a Adora y vio que la princesa no la dejaba marchar con una respuesta tan vaga. Ella suspiró y se sentó en un banco bajo la piedra lunar.

**"Los Magicats solían ser muy influyentes, como nosotras en Mystacor. Era normal que tuviéramos que trabajar juntas por la prosperidad de nuestro mundo, y es lógico que no estemos de acuerdo en sus métodos".**

**"Pero los ignoraste durante mil años..."**

**"No discutimos tanto tiempo, querida",** se rió Castepella. **"Si creemos en nuestros libros de historia, había unas cuantas reinas Magicat que se llevaban muy bien con nosotras. Si no me crees, te daré acceso a nuestros archivos cuando vengas a la Corte la próxima semana".**

**"Gracias..."**

**"En cuanto a Katriska, es cierto que fue una reina implacable... No tenía la intención de dejarnos en paz"**, resopló Castepella mientras se perdía en los recuerdos.** "Seguía haciendo hincapié sobre el deterioro del planeta, las piedras angulares, las alianzas que deberíamos hacer..."**

**"Y ella tenía razón."**

La cara de Castepella tembló, y luego la tristeza le tapó los ojos. **"Sí... Ella tenía razón en muchos niveles. Lo aprendimos por las malas, Adora, créeme. También nos advirtió sobre Hordak, pero no confiábamos en ella porque se había pasado todo el tiempo de su reinado hablándonos de desastres que no vendrían... Pero como ella predijo, Hordak nos traicionó... luego destruyó a los Magicats... Y desde entonces, el desierto ha seguido extendiéndose. Los desastres que ella predijo finalmente habían llegado."**

**"Pero, ¿por qué te mantuviste neutral después de su muerte? ¡Podrías haber luchado con la Alianza!"**

**"Porque no queríamos perturbar los flujos de energía más de lo que ya lo estaban. Nuestros Sagrados Escritos y nuestra historia demostraron muchas veces que mezclarse en las luchas sólo había traído más dolor e inestabilidad. El equilibrio de las runestones era más delicado que nunca... Mi hermano, el rey Miqueas, no estaba de acuerdo con nosotras, lideró las tropas de la Primera Alianza con Angella... y fue asesinado".**

**"¿Quién escribió esos Sagrados Escritos?"** Adora sabía que debía mostrar más empatía con Castaspella, pero su nivel de curiosidad aumentaba con cada frase que pronunciaba la reina.

**"Bueno, las hechiceras de la época del Gran Caos, por supuesto"**, sonaba sorprendida por la ignorancia de Adora. **"Los que salvaron a los sobrevivientes y condujeron a nuestro mundo a una era de prosperidad. Los que inventaron nuestros métodos de análisis de energía".**

El Gran Caos...

La causada por Mara. La última She-Ra antes que ella.

**"Ellos también fueron los que hicieron la profecía de tu regreso. Sabíamos que estarías ahí para ayudarnos contra Hordak. Estaba escrito."**

Castaspella sonrió. Ahí estaba otra vez. La fe inquebrantable que vio muchas veces en la rebelión.

A Adora definitivamente no le gustó nada de eso. Una pared levantada en su corazón.

**"Si hubieras escuchado a Katriska podrías haber evitado el desastre...incluyendo la muerte del Rey Micah."**

**"Lo sé... Lo sabemos. Si pudiéramos traerla de vuelta... Traer a Katriska y a todos los Magicats de vuelta, lo haríamos. Y personalmente le pediría perdón."**

**"Quizás puedas concederle a su sucesora tu perdón en su memoria..."** dijo Adora gentilmente. Castaspella levantó las cejas y luego se rió.

**"Habla así en la corte, y las posibilidades de Catra podrían ser mayores de lo que nadie espera por ahora."**

* * *

Entrapta apretó el puño derecho. El dolor que sintió cuando lo usó al principio estaba empezando a desaparecer ahora. Abrió la mano y estiró los dedos metálicos.

Si no se lo hubieran impuesto, sólo se habría maravillado de la perfección de la sincronización entre la orden de su cerebro y la ejecución del movimiento. Fue un trabajo sólido.

Tomó su destornillador para abrir el compartimento de cables del dispositivo. Tenía que entender cómo funcionaba por dentro. Saber los efectos que la mano tendría en ella no sólo era interesante, sino que posiblemente era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

_Te conectará conmigo_, había dicho Hordak.

¿Cómo los vincularía exactamente? En realidad no había respondido cuando Entrapta había preguntado. Ya había comprobado si no había ningún micrófono o cámara para espiarla. Parecía limpio. Hoy inspeccionaría el interior, y realizaría algunas pruebas con su ordenador para comprender el mecanismo.

Después de todo, Hordak le había dado la misión de aprender sobre su magia tecnológica para ayudarle a desarrollar nuevas armas. Tenía que empezar por algún lado.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"** Entrapta se sacudió. Scorpia estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, la curiosidad en sus ojos se convirtió en algo más oscuro cuando vio la mano.** "¿Intentas quitártelo?"**

**"No, lo estoy estudiando."**

Se quedó mirando a Scorpia, que de repente fingió estar muy interesada en las matemáticas de su ordenador. Entrapta nunca había visto a su amiga tan nerviosa. La Capitana de la Fuerza había estado evitando a Hordak desde el incidente, porque no confiaría en su boca y en sus puños si veía su estúpida cara. También sabía que Scorpia había estado llorando por la noche. La escuchó una vez cuando se estaba tomando su noche habitual aventurándose en los conductos de ventilación.

Entrapta no entendía realmente por qué Scorpia estaba más molesta que ella al principio, pero cuando le preguntó qué sentiría si Hordak se lo hubiera hecho a su amiga en vez de a ella, el genio admitió que la pondría muy triste.

Además estaba el problema de Catra y la cuestión de su futuro cercano... Debe haber sido demasiado para Scorpia.

**"¿Cómo van las cosas con tu... Proyecto Templo?"**

Así fue como Scorpia nombró los experimentos de Entrapta con los datos de los cristales.

**"Es un callejón sin salida hasta que encuentre un pelo de un descendiente de los Primeros."**

**"¿Cómo sabes que esa es la clave de tu investigación?"**

**"Está escrito ahí, mira",** escribió Entrapta furiosamente rápido en el teclado. Los cristales brillaron cuando la electricidad corrió a través de la cadena, y luego se detuvo de repente. **"Mira, no me dejan acceder, y aquí está indicado, cuando decodificas las matemáticas, que los Primeros son la clave."**

**"¡Pero están muertos!"**

**"Me pregunto..."** Entrapta se frotó la barbilla. **"¿Están realmente muertos? No sabemos qué eran estas criaturas. Deben haber tenido un poder y una sabiduría infinitos para poder hacer un planeta entero. Me cuesta creer que no nos vigilen ahora".**

**"Así que..."** Scorpia inclinó la cabeza. **"¿Serían una especie de seres inmortales o algo así?"**

El pelo de Entrapta se soltó.** "¡Seres Inmortales!"** Aplaudió excitada.

**"¡Scorpia! ¡Seres inmortales!"** Se levantó sobre su cabello y sacudió los hombros de su amiga.

**"Sí, ¿eso es lo que dije?"**

**"¿No lo ves? La Reina Angella es un ser inmortal! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?! Si alguien es descendiente de los Primeros, ¡debe serlo ella! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, esto es increíble!"**

**"Oooh, ya veo, buen trabajo Entrapta! ¿Pero cómo vamos a conseguir un pelo de ella? Es aún más intocable que las princesas en la batalla... Porque ya sabes, puede volar y esas cosas".**

**"Puedo hacerlo".**

Las dos princesas se congelaron. Lentamente miraron detrás de sus hombros en sincronía. Un soldado salió de entre las sombras, entrando vacilante en el laboratorio.

**"¡Oh, hola!"** Scorpia sonrió torpemente: **"No sé lo que oíste, pero no estábamos hablando de un proyecto secreto en absoluto. Estábamos discutiendo sobre hacer una fiesta sorpresa para la promoción de Octavia..."**

El guardia dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se quitaba el casco: **"Basta, Capitana Scorpia, no sois nada discretas".**

**¿"Kyle"?**

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba cansando un poco de recibir ese tipo de reacciones cada vez que hacía algo audaz. Miró detrás de la Capitana de la Fuerza. Entrapta lo miraba con leve interés.

**"Deberías tener cuidado, tienes suerte de que sea el único que haya escuchado tu proyecto."**

Mientras Scorpia protestaba de nuevo por la existencia de cualquier tipo de proyecto, Kyle encontró una silla. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Había espiado el laboratorio muchas veces antes, pero era la primera vez que entraba en él de verdad. Es curioso lo recientemente que lo habían forzado a salir de las sombras.

**"Así que, Princesa Entrapta",** intentó tomar un tono misterioso**. "Necesitas un pelo de Angella, según he oído."**

**"O Glimmer. Su hija, ya sabes. Estoy bastante segura de que puede funcionar con el suyo también. Pero el pelo de Angella sería el mejor".**

Kyle asintió. **"Puedo conseguirte eso. Pero necesito algo a cambio."**

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron una palabra.

**"Sé que estás estudiando la tecnología de Hordak. Así que..."** respiró. **"Quiero que cures a Rogelio antes de la próxima semana".**

**"¿Quién es ese?"**

**"Un cadete que perdió sus piernas durante la batalla. Está en coma. Doc dice que sólo la magia de Hordak puede despertarlo, y si no lo hace... Octavia ordenó quitarle el soporte vital".**

Entrapta abrió los ojos. A su lado, Scorpia se cubría la boca con sus tenazas, sintiendo pena por el niño. Kyle apartaba la mirada, sin querer ver la compasión en sus rostros.

**"¿Por qué no fuiste directamente a él? ¿Hordak?"** Preguntó Entrapta.

**"Lo he pensado."**

Oh sí, Kyle no ha dormido toda la noche pensando demasiado. Tenía material para dar a Hordak a cambio de la vida de Rogelio. Su amistad con Bow podría ser extremadamente interesante para la Horda, si pudiera manipular la rebelión a través de él. Kyle también tenía los secretos de Entrapta bajo la manga.

Espiar en las sombras durante tanto tiempo le había dado más poder del que jamás pensó que podría tener. Así que ahora había llegado el momento de usarlo, tenía que tomar una decisión.

¿Traicionar a Bow o vender a Entrapta por su propio bien?

¿O... usarlos a los dos a espaldas de Hordak?

**"No quiero que me conozca. Vi cómo terminó para los que él notó. Quiero quedarme en la oscuridad."**

**"¡¿Cómo vas a conseguir el pelo?!"** preguntó Scorpia, incrédula.

**"Ese es mi problema, pero créeme, lo tendrás al final de la semana."**

Scorpia sonrió, satisfecha y le dio un codazo a Entrapta, invitándola a tomar una decisión. La genio dudó.

Hacer tratos no era su fuerte. Ese era el de Catra. Entrapta era el cerebro, la científica que fabricaba armas y descubría verdades, mientras que Catra tenía la habilidad de encontrar su mejor interés en su trabajo.

¿Qué haría su ex-segunda al mando ahora...?

**"Dame una prueba de que sabes lo que estas haciendo y empezaré a trabajar en el caso de Rogelio."**

**"¿Qué tal..."** Kyle se rascó la cabeza. **"¿Qué tal si te doy noticias del paradero de Catra desde el lado de la rebelión?"**

Scorpia jadeó. No hace falta decir que este era un trato que Entrapta tenía que aceptar ahora.

**"Estás en contacto con uno de ellos, ¿no?"** La genio levantó una ceja.

**"¿Aceptas mi oferta o no?"**

Entrapta calculo las probabilidades en su cabeza. ¿Cuáles eran sus mejores intereses y las probabilidades de un resultado exitoso? Necesitaba el cabello para tener acceso a estos datos importantes. También necesitaba saber dónde estaba Catra, y más tarde encontrar una manera de comunicar todos los descubrimientos que había hecho con ella. Era vital.

Sin embargo, Kyle prometió averiguar lo que la rebelión sabía de Catra. No donde estaba exactamente. Las princesas podrían haberla perdido la pista. Tampoco sabía cuánto podía confiar en él para la recuperación del cabello. ¿Iba a preguntarle a su contacto? ¿Y si se niega?

Kyle no tenía la reputación de ser un gran guerrero... ni una persona útil. Y sin embargo... el chico acababa de demostrar su habilidad para espiar. Eso era algo que había que tener en cuenta y añadir a las estadísticas.

Finalmente Entrapta evaluó su propio papel en el trato. ¿Podría curar a Rogelio? Aprendía rápido, pero este sería su primer intento en cuanto a la magia técnica. No conocía muy bien al cadete, pero parecía muy apegado al chico en coma.

Si ella fracasaba... podía volverse loco, y no había nada que ella quisiera menos que hacer enfadar a Kyle, el soldado de la Horda que probablemente sabía más sobre su proyecto de lo que él les había dicho.

La probabilidad de fallar este experimento era mayor que las de tener éxito.

Pero... el éxito significaba más conocimiento.

**"Trato hecho".**

* * *

Castaspella pensó que este día nunca terminaría.

La noche era tranquila en Luna Brillante a primera vista, pero si escuchabas atentamente, podías oír el ruido de las zapatillas de la hechicera trotando en el castillo detrás de su sobrina. Si ponías más atención, podías sentir el eco de la ansiedad en las paredes, que se hacía más intenso a medida que las dos figuras se acercaban a su destino.

**"Por fin estás aquí..."**

Se abrió una puerta. Angella las invitó a entrar con un gesto de aprobación.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"** preguntó Castaspella.

Las princesas estaban todas reunidas en la habitación alrededor de una cama.

En la cama yacía Mermista. Mermista pálida e inconsciente.

**"Necesitamos tu ayuda."**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Todo está tan caliente a su alrededor. El fuego está destruyendo el valle, quemando árboles y casas. El humo la hace toser. Sus ojos están llorando. Se queja del terror._

_¿Por qué está sola en este infierno? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_Una figura aparece en la pesada atmósfera. Se está acercando a ella. Es tan alta..._

_Ella está asustada. Se acurruca como una bola detrás de una roca._

_Pero la figura la ha visto._

_Ojos rojos y vacíos la miran fijamente. Ella grita._

Catra se sacude, jadeando pesadamente. El sudor le corría por la piel. Se puso las palmas de las manos en las sienes, frotando círculos para calmar el dolor de cabeza. Se quedó así durante unos minutos, esperando a que su corazón se calmara.

El dolor persistente de su espalda que se estaba curando lentamente la mantuvo anclada en la realidad. Eso la tranquilizó. No volvería a caer en el sueño.

Qué sueño tan extraño... Se había sentido tan real que casi esperaba ver ojos rojos acechando en el rincón de su celda cuando miraba a su alrededor. Pero no había nada. Estaba completamente sola en la prisión. Casi deseó que el guardia se quedara dentro por una vez, para hacerle compañía. Ni siquiera tenían que hablar, con estar al lado de su celda sería suficiente.

Catra se levantó cuando se sintió mejor. Miró hacia el estrecho agujero de la ventana obstruido por dos barras metálicas que le impedían escapar. Se agachó un poco, movió el trasero y se abalanzó. Se agarró a las barras mientras sus pies clavaban sus garras en los intersticios de las piedras.

Mirando a hurtadillas, pudo ver el lado este del valle, aún asolado por la batalla. El amanecer no estaba allí todavía, pero sus ojos nunca habían tenido problemas para descifrar su entorno en la oscuridad.

Ella desenvainó su garra del pulgar, la colocó sobre el metal, y comenzó a rasparla tan silenciosamente como pudo. Ella miraba detrás de su hombro de vez en cuando, mirando al guardia. Si la atrapaban... Ella dudaba que lo hiciera. En casi una semana, nadie la había oído ni una sola vez.

¿Qué tan estúpidos eran estos rebeldes? Eran demasiado confiados.

En la Zona de Miedo, las cámaras controlaban a los prisioneros en todo momento del día, y si no estaban trabajando, los guardias se quedaban dentro de la prisión.

Pero Catra no se quejaría. Le sirvió de mucho. Si se mantiene a ese ritmo, podría escaparse de la celda a tiempo antes del juicio.

Pensar en el juicio la orientó hacia cierta rubia que había decidido, a pesar de las protestas de todos -incluida Catra-, hablar en defensa de la felina.

Ella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

En realidad lo hizo, pero bloqueó su mente para que no lo pensara demasiado. Hizo que sus entrañas se sintieran ásperas. Hizo que su cola se moviera con incomodidad. Hizo latir su corazón a un ritmo desagradable.

¿Por qué en Etheria Adora haría eso por ella?

Esta no era la Adora a la que estaba acostumbrada. La Adora que mantenía las cosas en orden, y valoraba la justicia por encima de la mayoría de las cosas. Bajo esa lógica, ella debería estar despreciando a Catra, o al menos esperar su juicio más pasivamente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se arriesgaba a empañar su propia imagen por una chica que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para destruir lo que quedaba de su amistad. Catra había pasado un año presionando sus circuitos, luchando contra ella, hiriéndola, destruyendo poco a poco la rebelión. Catra había hecho casi todo lo posible para que Adora la odiara.

Y una vez más, no lo hizo.

¡¿Por qué?!

**"¡Ay!"** Siseó Catra. Había raspado la uña demasiado fuerte, ahora la piel alrededor estaba cortada. Se metió el pulgar en la boca, aliviando el dolor. Cuando se sintió mejor, reanudó su trabajo, pero esta vez con la otra mano.

Estúpida Adora.

Catra se había cabreado cuando se despertó en la prisión de Luna Brillante.

Casi le había rogado a Adora que no la llevara allí. Pero había una cosa que las dos chicas tenían en común... terquedad. Era como una segunda naturaleza para ellas. Adora había decidido que Catra estaría más segura en una jaula que herida sola en el bosque.

Debatible, pero así es como eran las cosas ahora.

Catra no había perdido el tiempo explorando su celda, estudiando la rutina de los guardias y pensando que un poco de paciencia la sacaría de aquí rápidamente. Sólo necesitaba ser la prisionera más tranquila de la historia, para que la rebelión no sintiera la necesidad de poner más guardias en su prisión. Ella podía salir de ese lío, lo sabía.

O al menos eso es lo que pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba demasiado de su tiempo con Adora. Ya se había despertado justo antes del amanecer, cuando sabía que Adora vendría con su ayuda diaria de enfermera. También se había visto a sí misma gruñendo con impaciencia cuando llegaba tarde a la sesión de la tarde.

Hablar con Adora, aunque estuviera tenso entre ellas... se sentía bien. Se sintió como si estuviera haciendo estallar una tensa burbuja que había estado creciendo dentro de su pecho durante más de un año. También se sintió como si estuviera descubriendo a su vieja amiga de una manera nueva.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Adora había madurado de alguna manera. Aunque seguía siendo esa ingenua chica usurpadora, se había puesto en duda, había examinado su relación pasada, había tratado de comprender... Mientras que Catra la había abandonado desde aquel día en el templo, hace un año.

La tonta Adora, que había intentado hacer entender a Catra por qué se había ido, hasta que Catra rompió definitivamente su amistad. La tonta Adora, que había decidido analizar su relación pasada después de que Catra la hubiera dejado ir.

Qué irónico.

Sin embargo, ahora Catra, para su gran angustia, disfrutaba viendo en lo que se había convertido la ex soldado de la Horda. Y eso no fue todo lo que le impidió trabajar más rápido en esas barras de metal... Cuando pensó en escapar de Luna Brillante, la renuencia a dejar atrás a Adora le apretó el corazón.

¿Y si volviera a pasar...? ¿Y si fuera capturada por la Horda una vez más?

...¿y si esta vez la mataran de verdad?

Si se fue, lejos de la guerra, sólo para encontrar a Adora muerta cuando regresara... No, eso no era algo que pudiera considerar. Tendría que quedarse por aquí. ¿Pero qué podía hacer entonces?

Volver a la Zona de Terror y tomar el lugar de Hordak... Esa sería la solución más práctica, además de la más seductora. Se vengaría de su antiguo jefe por haberse deshecho de ella, y lideraría la Horda con sus aliados y amigos. Poder y venganza, el cóctel perfecto.

¿Pero qué hay de la guerra? El objetivo de Hordak ya no le atraía. A ella no le interesaba su gran proyecto Runestone. Ella solía querer conquistar el mundo para la Horda cuando era cadete y luego segunda al mando...

Pero las revelaciones de Adora lo habían cambiado todo.

Ahora Catra tenía un pasado. Un pasado que había sido borrado por Hordak.

Quería saber más sobre su raza. Ella tenía que saberlo.

Los Magicats...

¿Estaban realmente todos muertos? Catra no pudo evitar esperar que de alguna manera, algunos de ellos hubieran sobrevivido.

Después de hacerse cargo de la Horda, podría, quizás, investigar un poco sobre ellos. Descubre lo que es cierto de lo que es una leyenda. No podía confiar en todo lo que Adora le había dicho. Después de todo, sólo fue de boca en boca.

La llevó a pensar en los que le habían revelado toda esta información a Adora.

Mystacor.

Sí, a Catra no le gustaban. ¿Fue porque sabía que la última reina, Katriska, también los odiaba? Catra no se dio cuenta. Pero por lo que Adora le había dicho, todo lo que hacían sonaba sospechoso y sus excusas eran muy vagas e inconsistentes.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Catra no tenía ninguna duda de que Mystacor y la rebelión no la dejarían convertirse en el nueva Hordak en paz. La atacarían, estaba segura de ello. Le pedirían que se rindiera y se enfrentara a la Corte de Mystacor de una vez por todas, como un criminal de guerra.

Pero Catra no se rendiría.

Y tendría que luchar contra la rebelión, y por lo tanto, contra Adora. Una vez más.

Catra se soltó de los barrotes y saltó de nuevo al suelo. Sus piernas empezaron a tener calambres. Se sentó en su delgado colchón, suspirando pesadamente. Odiaba pensar demasiado. No era algo que ella se dejaba hacer normalmente. Pero aquí en esta celda, estaba tan sola e inactiva...que literalmente no tenía nada más que hacer.

Saltó de pie cuando oyó una voz afuera. Alguien estaba pidiendo entrar.

La puerta se abrió crujiendo, revelando al guardia que dejó entrar con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza... la reina Angella.

Catra parpadeó varias veces sorprendida, mirando a la reina que esperaba que el guardia colocara una silla frente a la celda. Se sentó y sonrió al soldado que encendió la luz y cerró la puerta de la prisión tras ellas.

Angella puso su mirada púrpura en la prisionera. Ver al felino de cerca por primera vez le dio a su cuerpo una onda de choque, acelerando los latidos de su corazón.

Se parecía tanto a Katriska...

Y esos ojos amarillos y azules que le atraviesan el alma como si fuera un libro abierto...

La reina sintió como el odio que había nacido durante meses contra la Comandante de la Horda se evaporaba lentamente contra su voluntad.

Angella se aclaró la garganta. **"Buenos días. ¿Cómo van tus heridas?"**

**"Bien".**

Catra estaba parada, con la cola inmóvil, todos sus sentidos alerta.

**"Me alegra oírlo."** Angella esperaba que Catra le preguntara por qué la visitaría tan temprano en la mañana, todavía era de noche afuera, pero el soldado de la Horda no dijo ni una palabra. Angella comprendió que no era la indicada para darle a su oponente lo que quería. Si la reina tuviera algo que preguntarle, Catra no la ayudaría a decirlo de ninguna manera.

**"Realmente eres una Magicat...",** dijo ella pensativa, más para sí misma que para Catra.

La felina levantó una frente divertida. Cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho y se apoyó en la pared. Todavía en silencio.

**"Tenía miedo de luchar contra ti cuando aún eras la segunda de Hordak, tengo que admitirlo. No por tu fuerza, aunque no voy a negar que nos has dado sudores frío muchas veces, sino porque..."** suspiró. **"Tenía miedo de ver a una vieja amiga en ti."**

Angella había decidido que era mejor odiar a Catra desde lejos que tener sentimientos encontrados en medio de una batalla.

"**¿Y quién sería esa?"** Preguntó Catra con indiferencia. Su voz era más áspera que la de Katriska. Era la voz de alguien que había vivido muchos dolores, que había experimentado amargura y dolor, y que había salido más fuerte de ellos.

**"La última reina de los Magicats. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?"**

**"Nunca he oído nada sobre mi raza en la Horda",** contestó Catra con dureza. No era una mentira, pensó Catra. Las lecciones de historia de la Zona de Terror sólo se centraban en las malvadas princesas que tenían que derrotar.

**"Bueno, no me sorprende. Hordak las aniquiló".**

Angella se sorprendió por la falta de reacción de Catra. Tal vez no la creyó. Era la reina de Luna Brillante y líder de la rebelión después de todo. ¿Por qué el segundo al mando de la Horda confiaría en su enemigo?

**"Probablemente no me creas, pero ya sabes, Catra, tenemos más en común de lo que crees. Ambas somos las últimas de nuestra especie".**

Vio su cola menearse y sus pupilas dilatarse un poco. Lo recordaba correctamente, eso podía ser una señal de interés. Angella decidió abrirse un poco más.

**"Soy el último Ser Inmortal conocido en Etheria. Mi especie es muy antigua, descendientes directos de los Primeros. Pero desaparecieron hace mil años, durante el tiempo del Gran Caos... Supongo que tú tampoco lo sabes, ¿verdad?"**

Catra agitó la cabeza.

**"Eran tiempos oscuros para Etheria. La última She-Ra murió, dejándonos a todos con hambre, enfermedades y guerra. Y todas las criaturas antiguas desaparecieron, incluida mi raza".**

**"¿Cómo estás aquí entonces?"**

**"No tengo ni idea."**

La cara de Catra mostraba asombro. Inconscientemente, se sentó en su colchón, inclinándose hacia las barras de su celda para oír mejor.

**"Las hechiceras de Mystacor me encontraron cuando era un bebé, hace treinta y siete años. Ellas reconocieron lo que yo era de inmediato, y se emocionaron bastante. Hasta el día de hoy, siguen convencidos de que mi familia está en algún lugar ahí fuera, escondida en Etheria. Esperando el momento adecuado para salir."**

Angella miró al aire, la tristeza velando sus rasgos.

En ese momento la luz se apagó. La prisión se sumergió en la oscuridad. El guardia irrumpió, disculpándose por las molestias, pero Angella le aseguró que no había ningún problema. Levantó los brazos, cerró los ojos, y dejó que el poder corriera por su cuerpo, hasta que el calor surgió de sus dedos.

Cien bolitas de luz púrpura iluminaban la prisión, flotando a su alrededor. La reina intentó retener su sonrisa cuando vio los iris de Catra dilatados al máximo y sus orejas levantadas sobre su cabeza. El Magicat probablemente se resistió mucho a la tentación de atrapar una de estas bolitas de luz.

**"Mystacor me crió como si fuera uno de ellos, y me enseñó todo lo que sabían sobre mi especie."** Volvió a llamar la atención de Catra. **"Cuando cumplí quince años, me fui de viaje por mi cuenta, para encontrarlos. Busqué y busqué... Todo fue en vano. Incluso me arriesgué en el desierto, pero allí no había absolutamente ningún ser vivo. Regresé, con la cola baja, como dirían los Magicats, y-"**

**"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"**

Angella la miró a los ojos. Catra finalmente estaba haciendo preguntas. La confusión era obvia en su tono.

**"Aunque seas el último de los Magicats, unida a mi difunta amiga por la sangre... Tú eres nuestra enemiga"**, afiló la voz de Angella. Había pensado mucho sobre qué hacer con Catra, cómo evitar los sentimientos de Adora, cómo hacer valer la justicia sin caer en una venganza ciega.

**"Nos hiciste daño de muchas maneras"**, siseó ella, dejando que la ira roncase su voz. **"Secuestraste a mi hija, aterrorizaste a mis súbditos, congelaste el Bosque Susurrante... No debería tener ninguna razón para perdonarte. Sin embargo..."**

Catra no estaba parpadeando. Angella mantuvo su mirada fija.

**"Adora responde por ti."**

Las orejas de Catra se aplanaron. Su lenguaje corporal mostraba incomodidad. Culpa.

**"Tu reacción está demostrando su punto de vista..."** Angella inclinó la cabeza.

**"Lo que dices no tiene sentido".**

**"Adora cree que no eres una persona malvada. Está convencida de que puedes ser redimida si te damos otra oportunidad".**

**"Adora es una persona muy ingenua."**

**"Adora cree en ti"**, Angella dejó que estas palabras se hundieran. Podía sentir el efecto que tenía en en ella. La princesa rubia tenía tanto poder sobre Catra como Catra sobre ella.** "Está dispuesta a dar una mala imagen a los reinos y a Mystacor sólo para defenderte."**

**"Nunca pedí esto..."** Catra apartó la mirada.

**"No importa. Acepta la ayuda que te está ofreciendo, Catra. Ella no está pidiendo nada a cambio."**

**"Me está pidiendo que me una a ti",** respondió Catra enojada.

**"Esa es la condición para ayudarte. No lo está haciendo por sí misma, Catra".**

**"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Estás teniendo esta charla conmigo por ella, por mí o por ti misma?!"** Catra gruñó mientras agarraba los barrotes de su celda, mirando a la reina. Tanto fuego en sus ojos. Definitivamente estaba hecha de la misma madera que Katriska.

**"Soy una líder en la guerra, Catra. No voy a mentirte. Estoy dispuesta a perdonar tus errores y malas decisiones, si aceptas ayudarnos y ser leal a nuestras acciones. Tenerte a nuestro lado será de gran ayuda contra Hordak, con el poder de tu máscara...y sólo tu puedes aumentar mas la energía de Adora".**

Catra se sonrojó por eso. Eso fue lindo.

**"Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi máscara?"** Cambió de tema.

**"Castaspella la tiene. En unas horas partirán hacia Mystacor. Planean estudiarla".**

**"¿Van a... tocar la piedra?"**

Angella entrecerró los ojos, **"¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

La cara de Catra palideció. Se tranquilizó rápidamente, pero Angella no se había perdido ese detalle.

**"Desde que se descubrió la máscaras, sois más poderosos. Tenía sentido que la máscara también fuera una runestone".**

**"Ya veo",** Angella levantó la frente. Catra sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver, obviamente gracias a ciertas visitas de una rubita que Angella tendría que regañar...** "No sé qué van a hacer. Pero puedo decirles que tengan cuidado, si es lo que quieres."**

La cara de ansiedad de Catra era como una aprobación silenciosa. Angella recordó cómo se comportaba Katriska con respecto a su máscara. Dejó que muy poca gente la tocara.

**"Estoy llegando a mi verdadera razón para venir a ti a las cinco de la mañana",** inspiró y exhaló. **"¿Puedes decirme qué quería hacer Hordak con las piedras?"**

Catra se tomó un momento para mirarla fijamente antes de responder. **"No conozco los detalles. Me ordenaron que las trajera a salvo, a diferencia de la primera vez que ataqué el año pasado, cuando traté de destruir su piedra lunar".**

**"Muy bien... ¿Qué hay de la de Salineas? ¿Cuáles eran tus planes si lograbas conquistarla?"**

**"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**

Catra no era estúpida. Ella sabía que había algo por debajo de esas preguntas. ¿Podría Angella confiar en ella?

**"La Princesa Mermista está enferma. Muy enferma."**

**"¿Y qué tiene que ver con la Horda?"**

**"Castaspella y sus consejeros la examinaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que el origen de su enfermedad se encuentra en su vínculo con la piedra rúnica. Algo pasó en Salineas. Alguien probablemente esté dañando la piedra de Mermista".**

Catra se alejó de la reina, mostrando su espalda. Angella esperó pacientemente a que Catra tomara su decisión. Estaba segura de que el ex-comandante debía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

**"Su piedra de rodadura está en la Zona del Miedo, en manos de Entrapta",** dijo finalmente Catra, aún de cara a la pared.** "Se supone que tiene que estudiarla. Sólo eso, no causar ningún daño. Hordak quería traer la piedra de Plumeria a la Zona del Peligro cuando la conquistamos, pero el árbol estaba demasiado pegado a esa maldita roca. Por otro lado, la de Salineas no fue tan difícil. El Capitán Leech destruyó el castillo, y consiguió la piedra de rodadura muy fácilmente. Aparentemente estaba bajo el trono".**

**"Las runestones, excepto la espada de She-Ra y la máscara de los Magicats, no deben ser movidas..."** Angella jadeó.

Se levantó de su silla, dándose cuenta de la verdad. Mermista estaba en grave peligro.

**"Gracias Catra. Tu ayuda fue muy valiosa".**

Llamó a la puerta, el guardia abrió a toda prisa cuando vio a su reina tan angustiada. Angella recogió sus bolas de luz rápidamente antes de irse. Ya no eran necesarias, el sol estaba saliendo. ...sin embargo, dejó una.

Angella le dirigió una última sonrisa agradecida a Catra, cuyo ojo azul la miraba, mostrando confusión y molestia.

Al salir de la prisión, oyó aplausos detrás de ella, seguidos de un fuerte** "Lo tengo".** Catra se rió en silencio.

Tal vez Adora tenía razón sobre ella después de todo... Tal vez.

* * *

Perfuma se burló. Ella estaba molesta. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de Mermista, cuando había tanta gente discutiendo en la misma habitación? Por supuesto, nadie la escuchó cuando ella amablemente les pidió que resolvieran su problema en otro lugar. Estaba así de cerca de ahuyentarlos con bombas de cebolla.

**"¡No podemos confiar en Entrapta, Bow! ¡No podemos!"**

**"¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos, Glimmer?"**

Ese discurso se había estado repitiendo durante más de una hora.

Desde que Angella irrumpió a las 5 de la mañana, repitiendo lo que Catra le había dicho sobre la piedra de Mermista, las princesas habían estado discutiendo sobre la decisión que tenían que tomar, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión.

**"¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad! "¡Catra podría haber mentido!"**

**"Ella no mentiría por algo como esto..."**

**"Oh vamos, Adora, eres imparcial respecto a todo lo que tiene que ver con ella!"**

**"Estoy con Adora en esto",** dijo Angella por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su líder hablara. **"No tiene nada que ganar con mentir."**

**"Pero mamá, al menos deberíamos enviar a alguien a Salineas para estar tranquilas..."**

**"Ya lo hice, pero el camino a Salineas es peligroso. Ahora hay demasiados soldados de la Horda entre los dos reinos. Nuestra espía, Double Trouble, tiene que tener cuidado, podría tardar una semana en llegar al mar... No podemos permitirnos esperar tanto".**

Como si estuviera en el momento justo, Mermista se lamentó en ese momento. Perfuma le limpió la frente sudorosa. Angella tenía razón, tenían que hacer algo rápido.

**"¿Por qué eres tan inflexible, Princesa Glimmer?"** Preguntó Frosta, sospecha en sus ojos. **"No confío en ningún soldado de la Horda, aunque sea una ex princesa, pero suenas particularmente nerviosa respecto a Entrapta."**

El brillo se puso pálido. Intercambió una mirada con Bow, quien la animó con una sonrisa.

**"No lo he dicho porque no encontré el tiempo, pero... Cuando rescatamos a Adora"**, se movió. **"Tuvimos ayuda... de Entrapta."**

Glimmer vio la mirada confusa en su rostro, pero no les dio suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. **"Prometió no decírselo a nadie, pero al día siguiente, Hordak le dijo a Adora que sabía la verdad."**

**"Podría haber estado mintiendo..."** Adora lo intentó.

**"No lo sé, no parecía muy sorprendido de verte viva"**, dijo Bow.

**"En cualquier caso, hay una gran posibilidad de que Entrapta lo haya hecho. Por eso no puedo confiar en ella, y no creo que sea una buena idea poner la vida de Mermista entre sus manos".**

**"¿Qué sugieres entonces, Glimmer?"** Preguntó Angella en voz baja.

**"Podríamos... no sé... Podríamos ir en una nueva misión de infiltración..."**

**"No, necesitaríamos a Kyle para eso",** Bow agitó la cabeza. **"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que acepte mi llamada, Glim."**

**"No haría daño intentarlo al menos",** dijo Adora. **"Puedes llamarlo, probar las aguas, ver si se siente mejor. Entenderás rápidamente si aún necesita espacio."**

**"¿Y si ni siquiera podemos contar con él?"** Preguntó Glimmer.

**"Si no podemos, sólo nos queda una solución",** se encogió de hombros Netossa. **"Atacar a la Horda".**

**"No podemos hacer eso", **se levantó Frosta de su asiento. **"Puede que nos sintamos mas fuertes, pero perdimos muchos soldados. No puedes pedirles que vuelvan a la guerra, ni siquiera han llorado a sus muertos".**

**"Tal vez nos bastaría esta vez con las princesas",** sugirió Spinnerella.** "Somos mucho más poderosos, y la Horda perdió muchos robots."**

**"Esa es una falsa impresión",** advirtió Adora. **"La Zona del Miedo es enorme, muchos edificios son usados para almacenar tecnología. Es cierto, pero aún funciona en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Hay más robots que soldados ahí dentro".**

**"Muy bien chicas, vamos en círculos",** dijo Perfuma en voz alta, imponiendo su voz por encima de las palabrerías de la Alianza. Mermista necesitaba descansar, la reunión tenía que terminar ahora.** "Hagamos lo que Adora sugirió. Si todas aceptan su plan, Bow podría llamar primero a Kyle y evaluar la situación. Si Kyle está dispuesto a ayudarnos, Bow le pedirá que transmita un mensaje a Entrapta. Solía ser nuestra aliada y amiga, y te ayudó a escapar, Glimmer. Incluso si dudas de su lealtad... siento que no dejaría morir a Mermista."**

**"Tienes razón, ¿qué podemos perder?"** Angella sonrió. **"Hagámoslo".**

**"Está bien, pero no les digamos de inmediato por qué queremos que la runestone vuelva allí",** señaló Netossa. **"No hay necesidad de revelar una debilidad sin estar seguros de que podemos confiar en ellos."**

**"¿Y si Kyle se niega?"** Preguntó Glimmer.

**"Esperemos que no..."**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**_"Mensaje para el escuadrón 69 en servicio de limpieza esta mañana, empiece con la sección A395..."_**

Kyle suspiro. Precisamente hoy tenía que limpiar las alcantarillas. Apenas comenzaba el mes. Debían de estar obstruidas. Un día de suerte.

Se puso una camiseta, reacomodó su cama y se dio dos bofetadas en las mejillas. La ducha no había sido suficiente para despertarlo. Estaba a punto de saltar de su litera, cuando sintió un ligero zumbido debajo de la almohada.

Su cara se volvió más blanca de lo que Lonnie hubiera pensado que era posible si ella hubiera estado aquí. Revisó a su alrededor. Había demasiados cadetes en el dormitorio, no podía responder a la llamada, cuya identidad era inconfundible. Sólo una persona podría llamarlo. Hace unos días Kyle lo habría ignorado, pero debido a la cuestión de Rogelio, tenía que aceptarla. Se alegró de que Bow lo llamara primero.

Se deslizó con su espalda y saltó al suelo, dirigiéndose al baño. En lugar de entrar, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y encontró su rejilla de ventilación favorita. Afortunadamente, no había nadie alrededor.

Tras cinco minutos, llegó a salvo a su punto de llamada habitual, un estrecho punto ciego al lado de la ventilación de la lavandería, donde la ropa sucia se amontonaba por la mañana. Levantó la tablet frente a su cara. La llamada había terminado, por supuesto. Hizo clic en la foto de Bow.

_**"¡Kyle! ¡Estoy tan contento de verte! No pensé que me llamarías".**_

**"Casi no..."** mintió.

_**"Siento llamar tan temprano. ¿Te he despertado?"**_

**"No, son las 6 de la mañana",** se rió Kyle. Ese año se enteró de que los rebeldes no eran madrugadores. **"Se supone que tengo que ir a trabajar ahora."**

Bow casi sugirió que volviera a llamar más tarde, pero vio a las princesas mirándolo fijamente. Tenía que preguntarle a Kyle ahora.

**_"Siento molestarle de nuevo... ¿Cómo está Rogelio?"_**

El ojo de Kyle se movió. Trató de mantener la calma.

**"Lo está haciendo mejor. Pero sigue en la UCI. Pero hay esperanza".**

Bow parecía genuinamente feliz por él, pero Kyle no pudo evitar preguntarse si el estado mejorado de Rogelio estaba ayudando al rebelde a exponer la razón de su llamada.

_**"¡Estoy muy contento de oír eso! Espero que se recupere pronto! Quiero decir-"**_

Bow se quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**"No te preocupes por eso. Ahora tiene piernas artificiales".**

Pronto las tendría, si todo salia según lo planeado.

_**"Oh bien entonces... Um, escucha Kyle... Sé que dijiste que no querías ayudarnos más pero..."**_

Bow suspiró. Kyle frunció el ceño, escuchando atentamente. Algo le dijo que su misión iba a ser más fácil de repente.

_**"Tengo que pedirte un favor".**_

**"Adelante".**

_**"Bueno... aquí está. Sabemos que tenéis la piedra rúnica de Salineas en algún lugar... Probablemente en el laboratorio de Entrapta. ¿La has visto?"**_

**"No puedo recordar. ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?"**

_**"Eso sería genial, gracias. Pero lo que estaría mejor sería que le pidieras a Entrapta que la devolviera a su lugar original".**_

**"¿Quieres... la piedra de vuelta en Salineas?"** Kyle levantó la frente. Bueno, eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

_**"Sí. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero es muy importante para nosotras."**_

Kyle se tomó un momento para responder. **"Iré a preguntarle a Entrapta. No puedo prometer que pueda arreglar eso, la piedra fue traída aquí bajo ordenes de Hordak".**

**_"¡Muchas gracias Kyle!"_**

**"Tengo una condición."**

La sonrisa de Bow cayó. A Kyle no le gustaba ver su cara tan ansiosa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

**"Quiero saber dónde está Catra".**

Bow echó un rápido vistazo hacia arriba. Las otras princesas deben de estar en la misma habitación.

**_"¿Para qué necesitas esa información?"_**

**"Ese es mi problema. Pero Bow, desde la batalla, la Horda ha sido cada vez más severa con nosotros. Me arriesgo mucho si me atrapan. Dime dónde está Catra, y Entrapta sabrá de tu petición".**

En Luna Brillante, las princesas estaban discutiendo en silencio junto a Bow, Glimmer y Adora agitando sus brazos con rabia. La reina Angella escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó al chaval.

_**"Vale, te diré lo que sé, y tú me das el número de Entrapta para que pueda contactar con ella."**_

**"No puedo hacer eso."**

_**"¿Por qué?"**_

**"Ella..."** Kyle sudó, tratando de encontrar buenas palabras. **"No se puede contactar con ella en privado, todas las llamadas son rastreadas. Mi tablet es la única que no se puede rastrear, porque no está registrada".**

Esa fue otra pequeña pero necesaria mentira. Todas las llamadas eran rastreadas, eso con seguridad, pero Entrapta era más que capaz de hacer una llamada privada si así lo deseaba. En realidad fue sorprendente que no lo hubiera pensado.

**_"Muy bien... Catra es nuestra prisionera. Está encerrada en la prisión de Luna Brillante en este momento. Ella está a salvo."_**

**"¿Y cuál es su destino?"**

**_"Eso no es parte del acuerdo. Te dije dónde está, ahora tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato"_** Respondió Bow con frialdad.

Kyle se sintió apenado. Le gustaba mucho su amigo rebelde. Tal vez más tarde... podría disculparse por este comportamiento. Cuando Rogelio estuviera a salvo.

Asintió con la cabeza, prometió volver a llamar al mediodía y colgó. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Entrapta que la rebelión quería que la piedra rúnica de Salineas volviera a donde pertenecía a cambio del pelo. Entonces le diría a Bow de parte de Entrapta que quería el pelo a cambio de su favor.

Qué coincidencia tan conveniente. Kyle estaba casi asustado de que fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El único problema sería que Entrapta convenciera a Hordak...

* * *

Catra olía la comida de su tazón. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos al sentir que su estómago se despertaba con un fuerte estruendo.

No podía acostumbrarse a los hábitos alimenticios de la rebelión. Esos sabores estaban perturbando sus sentidos.

Sabía muy bien.

Ella deseaba poder negarlo, pero la rebelión sabía cómo comer. La comida en la Horda era de mal gusto. Siempre lo ha sido, era la norma para ella. El propósito de la comida era alimentar, no complacer. Así que cuando había comido su primera comida de prisionera unos días antes, había pensado legítimamente que estaban tratando de envenenarla.

Cruzó las piernas, puso el cuenco en su regazo y trató de agarrar la cuchara de la manera menos apresurada posible. Sabía que el guardia la estaba vigilando. Ella había visto su sonrisa sonriente el día anterior cuando Catra había mostrado un gran entusiasmo por un tipo de carne salada que aprendió que se llamaba atún.

Por otro lado, había rechazado todos los "postres" que le habían ofrecido. Cualquier cosa "azucarada". No sabía diferente a la comida de la Horda para ella. Tal vez la Horda les dio cosas azucaradas en realidad. Pero no se veía igual, desde el punto de vista de la forma. Tendría que preguntarle a Adora cómo le sabían.

La comida era pollo hoy. El guardia le había dicho que sólo eran las sobras de los soldados, pero ahora mismo Catra se sentía como una reina. Era cálido y firme, pero algunas partes más suaves derretidas en su piel hacían un agradable crujido bajo sus dientes.

El primer mordisco ya estaba enviando ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo, y ni siquiera había tragado todavía.

No pudo evitarlo. Un fuerte suspiro dejó su garganta.

**"Vaya, alguien se está divirtiendo."**

Catra abrió los ojos.

¡¿Cuándo llegó Adora?! A eso se refería Catra cuando hablaba de perturbar sus sentidos. Se suponía que la comida NO la debilitaría de esa manera.

**"Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara..."** Gruñó Catra. Se dio la vuelta y le mostró la espalda a Adora para que pudiera comer en paz.

Adora se rió cuando el guardia le abrió la puerta de la celda. Se sentó detrás de Catra, apoyada en la pared, esperando que terminara de desayunar. Catra pensó que se burlaría de ella de nuevo, o que simplemente hablaría como siempre, pero Adora estaba inusualmente callada.

Una vez que terminó su pollo, lamiéndose todos los dedos uno por uno, se dio la vuelta.

Adora se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, las cejas muy arrugadas.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Ella se sacudió. Los curiosos ojos de Catra la estaban examinando, como siempre hacía desde que fue capturada. Antes de que Adora dejara la Horda, Catra no pasaba tanto tiempo mirándola así. Tal vez fue porque estaban juntas todo el tiempo, y... seguían siendo las mejores amigas. No había mucho en lo que pensar cuando se miraban a los ojos en aquel entonces.

Mientras que ahora...

**"No es nada, sólo tengo dolor de cabeza. No he dormido mucho esta noche, con el problema de Mermista..."**

**"Sí, apuesto a que debe ser estresante",** respondió Catra en voz baja. El corazón de Adora resplandeció. Hacía tiempo que no oía ese tono.

Catra se acercó más a ella, y de repente se puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Aliviando tu dolor de cabeza"**, respondió simplemente mientras llevaba sus palmas a las sienes de Adora. Cierto, Catra solía hacer eso antes...

Adora cerró los ojos cuando el felino frotó círculos sobre su piel, masajeando los músculos que tenía debajo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Involuntariamente, los ojos de Catra se dirigieron a los labios separados. Nunca antes les había prestado mucha atención. Eran rosas, un poco gruesos, pero menos que los de ella. Pequeñas marcas blancas mostraban que Adora los había mordido por el estrés.

El estrés debe haber estado comiendo a Adora últimamente, y Catra fue obviamente una de las razones. Si no hubiera decidido defenderla en la corte...

La mirada de Catra se dirigió hacia los ojos cerrados de Adora. Círculos oscuros los enmarcaban, y una arruga de dolor persistió en su frente. Catra deslizo sus pulgares sobre sus cejas. Sintió que su cara se relajaba bajo el tacto. Ahora se parecía mucho más a la Adora que siempre había conocido. Joven, positiva y enérgica. La Adora que había perdido en la rebelión.

Por una causa mayor.

Pfft. Catra entendió lo que Adora quería decir, y al mismo tiempo... no lo hizo. ¿Cómo es que la causa de unos extraños era mejor que la de ella?

Aunque Adora se hubiera disculpado y reconocido que había pasado por alto el tratamiento de Shadow Weaver con Catra... Ella no se arrepentiría de sus decisiones. Catra lo sabía. Si Adora tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría.

Ella dejaría a Catra atrás otra vez.

Pero Catra ya había procesado todo eso. Ella había seguido adelante. Ella había encontrado su propio objetivo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba pensando en la traición de Adora una y otra vez desde que que había llegado?

Cuando se acordó, le volvió a doler el pecho.

La sensación de perderla para siempre.

Perderla hasta la muerte esta vez.

No podría pasar por eso de nuevo. Nunca. Adora no tenía derecho a morir. No antes que ella, al menos.

Una sonrisa en la cara de la rubia. Catra retrajo sus garras. Bajó las manos para ponerlas en su cara, y ponerle los pulgares bajo los ojos, como para intentar borrar las marcas de fatiga que allí estaban grabadas.

Adora abrió los ojos.

**"¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Sí. Gracias",** se inclinó al tacto. **"Ahora es mi turno. Muéstrame tu espalda."**

Catra se soltó de mala gana. Se dio la vuelta, no se molestó en reducir el espacio entre ellas. Se quitó la sudadera mientras Adora ajustaba su posición detrás de ella. Catra estaba ahora sentada entre sus piernas, su espalda casi tocando el pecho de Adora.

**"Inclínate un poco hacia adelante",** ordenó Adora. **"Y no olvides beber tu poción."**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco. Sus orejas se aplastaron cuando sintió el primer contacto con el bálsamo. Ahora le dolía menos, pero permanecería sensible durante mucho tiempo.

¿Cuántas veces la ha cuidado Adora esta semana? ¿Diez veces? Algo por el estilo.

Podría haberle pedido a un soldado o a una enfermera que lo hiciera por ella.

Pero no lo había hecho. Todas las mañanas y todas las noches pasaba por esa puerta, se sentaba con Catra y untaba el bálsamo en su espalda. A pesar de los comentarios helados y el comportamiento grosero que Catra había manifestado al principio, ella regresaba cada día.

Adora era una oponente persistente, eso no era nuevo. Pero, ¿qué ganaba ella con esto?

_Adora cree en ti._

Las palabras de Angella resonaron en su mente. La hizo sentir incómoda. La culpa la regañaba con la idea de decepcionar a Adora. Eso era nuevo. No se había sentido culpable desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas esta semana. Fue emocionalmente agotador.

**"Tu reina vino a visitarte antes."**

**"Lo sé, nos lo dijo. Gracias...por la ayuda,"** Adora apretó su hombro mientras decía eso. El corazón de Catra dio un vuelco. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

**"Lo que sea... Ella me sorprendió. Es diferente de lo que imaginé".**

**"¿Qué tan diferente?"**

**"No lo sé, sólo es una chica rara. Se quejaba de su historia personal..."** Catra sabía que Angella probablemente lo hizo para romper la imagen del carcelero, el enemigo malvado. La humanizó un poco en sus ojos. Y logró que se sintiera más curiosa sobre los rebeldes.

**"¿Te contó cómo buscó a los de su propia especie?"** Adora levantó las cejas sorprendida.

**"Sí. Me dijo que somos iguales, como los últimos de nuestra especie. También me dijo que conocía a Katriska".**

**"Sí, lo hizo. Su relación sonaba complicada..."** Adora frunció el ceño. **"Katriska no se llevaba bien con Mystacor, que era la familia sustituta de Angella, y sin embargo... Si escuchas a Angella, parece que era buena amiga de Katriska."**

**"Oh, por cierto..."** Catra se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. **"Estoy bastante segura de que Angella sabe que balbuceas todos tus secretos rebeldes cuando estás conmigo..."**

**"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué hiciste, Catra?"**

**"¡Nada! Sólo un detalle que se me escapó de la boca y le dio una pista".**

Adora golpeó su cabeza. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirla, pero sí para marcar su descontento.

**"Si me meten en la cárcel por traición por tu culpa...",** bromeó.

**"Encarcelando a la poderosa She-Ra, qué gran idea",** se rió Catra.** "Bueno, al menos no podrás testificar por mí, tal vez lo consideren."**

Catra sonrió, pero no hizo reír a Adora. Le recordó que Catra no tenía una imagen muy positiva de sus captores.

**"Castaspella se ofreció a dejarme leer los archivos de Mystacor"**, cambió de tema. **"Puedo comprobar lo que es cierto con respecto a los Magicats."**

Catra silbo.** "¿Quién las escribió? ¿Las hechiceras?"**

**"...bueno, sí, son sus archivos."**

Catra giró la cabeza. Debajo de su ceja levantada, su ojo azul la atravesó...¿en serio Adora? Estaba diciendo.

**"¡Es mejor que nada!"** Protestó Adora.

**"Sí, sí... No tienes que hacer esto."**

**"Quiero hacerlo".**

_Acepta la ayuda que te ofrece._

La oreja de Catra se movió. Ella abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza. Malditos rebeldes.

**"Tu reina dijo que me perdonaría si me unía a su causa."**

Adora irradiaba felicidad. **"¡¿En serio?! Ella no me dijo eso. Pero estábamos tan ocupadas..."**

**"No la entiendo"**, Catra le cortó el paso.** "Quiero decir que técnicamente entiendo la ventaja de tenerme a su lado. Pero realmente hice cosas desagradables. No lo entiendo."**

**"Debe haber sido una decisión difícil para ella. Pero es la más sabia. A veces, si quieres salir de una situación difícil... Tienes que enterrar el hacha de guerra. No significa olvidar el daño que se ha hecho. Pero significa...seguir adelante, y tratar de mejorar juntas, para el bien de ambas partes".**

Enterrar el hacha de guerra...

**"No aprendimos estos sabios preceptos del bien y el mal en la Horda",** resopló Catra.

**"No aprendimos mucho allí..."** Suspiró Adora. Le frotó los costados a Catra. La herida ahí fue curada. Eso era una buena señal. Ella se acercó a su cuello y rodó sus pulgares sobre los músculos. Técnicamente ya había terminado con el bálsamo, pero... no quería que su sesión terminara todavía.

Catra suspiró bajo su tacto. Siempre le han gustado los masajes. Solía darle algunos en la Zona del Miedo. Pero nunca había nacido ese nivel de sentimientos contradictorios entre ellas. La tensión que Adora estaba aliviando ahora era tan dura como el metal de las barras que la aprisionaban.

**"Nunca nos enseñaron sobre los cumpleaños, por ejemplo."**

**"Ugh, Scorpia me habló de eso. Qué molestia. No veo el atractivo. Me alegro de no saber mi cumpleaños."**

**"¿No quieres saber cuántos años tienes?"**

**"¿Para qué?"** Preguntó Catra mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, atraída por las experimentadas manos de Adora.

**"...me preguntaba lo mismo al principio, pero después de ver tantos cumpleaños este año... entendí lo importante que puede ser. Hace que su existencia se concrete en su línea de tiempo, como individuos dignos cuyas vidas importan. La horda, por otro lado, no se preocupa por nosotras. Nuestra propia implicación en esta línea de tiempo es irrelevante, éramos meros soldados. No teníamos importancia como individuos, sólo teníamos importancia como grupo. ¿Por qué molestarse en celebrar algo tan inútil y personal como los cumpleaños?"**

**"Bueno, habla de ti misma. Yo, como Segunda al mando de Hordak, era importante hasta ahora."**

**"Pero así no es como te enseñaron cuando eras niña. Por eso no entiendes los cumpleaños".**

**"Todavía me importan algunas personas. No los considero basura y no necesito cumpleaños para eso..."** La imagen de Scorpia, Entrapta, Lonnie y hasta Kyle apareció en su mente. Se preguntaba cómo les iba... Scorpia debe haber estado obviamente devastada. Catra estaba triste por haberla defraudado así.

**"Lo sé. Sólo decía. La Horda moldeó nuestra forma de pensar. Es difícil salir del sistema. Incluso yo, que he estado fuera durante más de un año, sigo luchando."**

**"Apuesto a que sí. No eras un soldado normal, eras la más engreída de todos",** sonrió Catra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Adora sonrió sin responder. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, Adora todavía masajeando a Catra, Catra cerrando los ojos, moviendo suavemente su cola. Disfrutando el momento.

Pero Adora tenía algo que confesar. Algo que había estado quemando su alma desde la batalla.

**"No sé mi cumpleaños. Pero tengo una idea de la edad que tengo...",** susurró finalmente.

**"¿De verdad?"** Catra frunció el ceño.

Adora inhaló y exhaló, y finalmente soltó lo que había estado fastidiando su mente durante unos días. Lo que Hordak le había dicho... Si era verdad, significaba...

**"Soy del espacio exterior"**

Catra gritó mientras se daba la vuelta. Adora nunca había visto sus ojos tan grandes. Catra estaba ávida. Ella miró cada detalle de la cara de Adora, como si se estuviera asegurando de que fuera la verdadera princesa la que estaba de pie ante ella.

**"Sí, lo soy. Tengo más de 18 años y vengo de Eternia, como los Primeros."**

Catra tenía tantas cosas que decir. Tantas protestas para enunciar. Todo podría ser una trampa para distraer a She-Ra durante la batalla. Y sin embargo, recordó cómo se le escapó de la boca a Shadow Weaver que Adora había tenido una importancia en los ojos de Hordak desde que era un bebé. También podría ser verdad. Tantas otras preguntas surgieron en su mente...

Pero cerró la boca cuando vio la angustia en la cara de su compañera. Sea lo que sea que iba a decir, Adora ya debe haber tenido los mismos pensamientos desde que supo la verdad. Catra no sería de mucha ayuda en ese sentido. Eso no era lo que Adora necesitaba ahora mismo.

**"Dieciocho eh..."**

Adora miró a Catra. La felina estaba sonriendo.

**"Scorpia me dijo que esa edad es el punto legal para que las princesas beban alcohol y tengan sexo."**

Toda la cara de Adora se sonrojó en un segundo. **"Creo que te refieres a casarte, no...a lo del sexo."**

La sonrisa de Catra se hizo más amplia cuando vio el malestar en su rostro. "**Casarse implica sexo."**

**"Sí, pero no tienes que casarte para eso..."** Adora puso los ojos en blanco. De repente se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, Catra tenía el pecho desnudo frente a ella. Se sonrojó y le entregó el suéter que le regaló el otro día, forzándolo en los brazos de Catra.

**"Casarse llevaría tiempo y seria un fastidio, ¿no?."** Catra sonrió.

Adora se rió mientras enterraba su cara en sus brazos. Se sentía extremadamente caliente ahora mismo, pero más ligera de alguna manera.

Catra no había cambiado. Seguía siendo una experta en distraer su atención de algo que devora su mente...señalando en cambio algo muy embarazoso.

Gracias Catra.

* * *

**"¿Quieren la piedra de runestone de vuelta? Pero, ¿por qué?"**

Entrapta frunció el ceño. Esa fue una petición extraña. Aún no había tenido tiempo de estudiar la roca azul. Acababa de establecer una conexión rudimentaria con el Granate Negro, para asegurarse de que no se le acabara la energía.

**"No me lo dijeron."**

Kyle retorció sus dedos detrás de su espalda. Realmente esperaba que su plan funcionara. También esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba.

Pero parecía seguro. Entrapta estaba ocupada escribiendo en su ordenador, y Scorpia estaba saltando por todas partes, extasiada de saber que Catra estaba viva y bien. Estaba cautiva, por supuesto, pero al menos ahora tenían su ubicación.

**"Me pregunto si algo pasó allí..."** Entrapta se frotó la barbilla.** "¿Tienes el número? Tal vez debería preguntarles directamente."**

**"¡No! Preferiría no hacerlo. Así no es como hicimos el trato."**

Entrapta levantó una ceja,** "Sabes que puedo encontrar y hackear cualquier dispositivo que estés usando para llegar a ellos si quiero, ¿verdad?"**

Maldita sea. Exactamente lo que Kyle temía.

**"Tú... El trato fue... Yo soy el que propuso el trato, y tú estuviste de acuerdo, así que haremos lo que dijimos!"**

Oh no... Su voz era demasiado temblorosa. Kyle podía sentir que su control se le escapaba. Se las había arreglado muy bien hasta ahora.

**"¡Seré el único que se pondrá en contacto con ellos, y te traeré el pelo como prometí, a cambio de la vida de Rogelio!"**

Entrapta miró al chico de arriba a abajo. Estaba sudando. Sus pupilas eran puntiagudas. Según sus observaciones anteriores sobre el comportamiento humano, esto parecía una respuesta de pánico.

**"¿No sería más fácil para mí contactar con la rebelión por mí misma gracias a tu... Supongo que estás usando algo que tiene una cámara, como una tablet, así que debería buscar...?"**

¿Cómo...? ¿Estaba jugando con él? Kyle no tenía idea de cómo interpretar su expresión genuina. Scorpia miraba hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre ellos, preguntándose cómo aliviar la situación.

**"Te di la información sobre Catra, así que tienes que empezar a trabajar en Rogelio ahora!"** Kyle finalmente lloró. **"¡Si no lo haces, romperé mi tablet, y ninguno de nosotros tendrá lo que quiere!"**

Scorpia jadeó mientras corría hacia él. Abrazó al tembloroso cadete.

Huh... Entrapta estaba perpleja. No era tan fuerte como había dejado que pareciese después de todo. Pero era un adolescente inocente dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pudiera por su amigo, incluso si estaba fuera de su zona de comodidad.

Un espía brillante, pero no muy bueno manejando su conocimiento.

Incluso olvidó que todo lo que tenía que hacer para controlar Entrapta era amenazarla para que fuera a contarle a Hordak toda la verdad.

**"No te preocupes Kyle",** sonrió. "**Ya empecé a trabajar en tu amigo, y no va a ser tan difícil como pensaba. Ahora dame el número, por favor. Tengo que hablar con una vieja amiga".**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

La Doctora Ferrarius estaba golpeando implacablemente sus dedos en la máquina de soporte vital. Suspiró una o dos veces, haciendo caras mientras miraba penetrantemente a la extraña mujercita de pelo morado. Entrapta, la mano derecha científica de Hordak. La genio.

Bueno, aparentemente no era un genio en cuanto al contacto humano. No se dio cuenta de la exasperación del médico al ver que se entrometía con su paciente. Se había encogido varias veces cuando Entrapta había "observado" los muslos de Rogelio, colocando alambres aquí y allá en la piel para hacer pruebas...

La Dra. Ferrarius quería gritar, ahuyentarla, hacer que se detuviera... Pero siempre había tenido muy poco poder en la Horda. Si quería conservar su trabajo y salvar a tantos soldados como pudiera, lamentablemente tenía que dejar que estas personas, sus líderes, interfirieran con su trabajo y la cordura de sus pacientes...

Al menos había logrado convencer a Entrapta de que se lavara y desinfectara las manos, así como la tecnología que estaba manejando.

**"¿Crees que puedes hacer que se despierte, Princesa Entrapta?"**

**"Bueno, las primeras pruebas que hice son bastante prometedoras",** respondió sin mirarla. Eso la irritó. **"Su columna vertebral responde espléndidamente a los estímulos que envié y se conecta con la tecnología. Cuando las piernas artificiales estén listas, su cerebro será más que capaz de controlarlas".**

**"¿Pero qué hay del coma?"**

**"Esa es la parte en la que estoy trabajando. En realidad nunca he trabajado con seres vivos antes, así que tu ayuda sera imprescindible, si pudieras iluminarme sobre cómo funciona el cerebro en este estado".**

**"¿Nunca antes has manipulado la tecnología de Lord Hordak?"** Ferrarius abrió los ojos de par en par.

**"No."** Entrapta simplemente respondió. No parecía nerviosa ni preocupada de ninguna manera. ¡¿Se daba cuenta de que había una vida en juego?!

**"De acuerdo, entonces..."** La doctora hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar su preocupación. **"Iré a buscar mis notas y el expediente de Rogelio. Enseguida vuelvo".**

Entrapta la vio marcharse. La médica que la juzgaba no había pasado desapercibida por la genial princesa. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, no la culpó. De hecho, el nerviosismo que Ferrarius intentaba ocultar, amenazando con hacerla estallar con cada palabra que pronunciaba Entrapta, le recordaba un poco a Perfuma.

O tal vez estaba pensando en la princesa de las flores porque en realidad la vio por primera vez tras un año justo el día anterior...

Ella había estado en medio de una conversación con Bow, cuando Perfuma irrumpió, le arrebató su tablet y arruinó la pantalla con sus lágrimas.

**_"Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte, Entrapta, siento mucho haberte fallado..."_**

La había hecho sentir incómoda. A Entrapta no le gustó. Tuvo que asegurarle que no había resentimientos por su parte.

**_"Pero sigues trabajando para la Horda..."_ **Perfuma había declarado tristemente.

_**"Por ahora, lo estoy, sí."**_

Perfuma había querido continuar la conversación, pero Bow le había recordado amablemente que la llamada tenía otro propósito. Perfuma parecía enfadada, pero lo había ocultado. Debe haber tenido mucho que decir. Entrapta no entendía realmente por qué Perfuma se culparía tanto a sí misma, más que las otras princesas.

Los seres humanos desarrollaron un sentido de responsabilidad hacia otras personas a las que cuidaban y a las que sentían la necesidad de proteger. Entrapta se había dado cuenta muy pronto de que había sido un pilar importante en la dinámica de Adora y Catra cuando crecieron, debido a las muchas veces que Catra se había quejado de la personalidad de la heroica Adora... Entrapta también lo había sentido una o dos veces, con respecto a Scorpia e incluso Catra. Pero no entendía por qué a Perfuma le importaba tanto dejarla atrás y perderla en la Horda, después de lo que ha sucedido y todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

**"Aquí está"**, volvió la médica a la habitación, con las manos llenas de libros viejos y el expediente de Rogelio en la parte superior. **"Encontrarás toda la biología que necesitas para descubrirlo en estos."**

**"Gracias, Doc."** Entrapta sonrió, lo que hizo que la doctora parpadeara varias veces, como si no hubiera esperado que la princesa pudiera hacer una expresión facial. Hizo que resoplara internamente.

Miró los diferentes libros uno por uno, tirando a la estantería los que no necesitaría. Finalmente, se decidió por dos libros, uno sobre fisiología global, incluyendo neurofisiología, y un atlas de anatomía. Leyó la pequeña nota en la primera página del libro.

_Impreso en la Academia de Medicina de Grayskull_

Extraño. ¿No era Grayskull la palabra mágica que Adora usaba para llamar a She-Ra?

Oh bien. Lo pensaría en otro momento. Demasiados proyectos la estaban esperando ahora mismo, y tenía que concentrarse más de lo normal si no quería meter la pata.

El proyecto Rogelio no sería la tarea más difícil, pero tomaría un poco de tiempo leer los libros y adaptar la magia de la tecnología para despertarlo.

No, ella temía las habilidades que no estaba acostumbrada a manejar.

El problema de Salineas.

**_"¿Por qué quieres exactamente la runestone de vuelta, Bow?"_**

_**"¿Llamaste sólo por eso?"**_ Bow parecía incómodo. _**"Bueno... tenía el presentimiento de que preguntarías por la razón, pero pensé que me pasarías a Kyle de nuevo..."**_

Cuando Entrapta se enteró de que Mermista estaba enferma, finalmente todo tuvo sentido en su mente. Se suponía que su piedra no debía ser movida desde su punto de conexión. La magia que normalmente corría desde el núcleo de Etheria a través de la piedra estaba ahora bloqueada, e incluso si algo de energía se almacenaba en la brillante roca azul, se extinguiría rápidamente.

Sin embargo, Entrapta había conectado la runestone con el granate negro, transfiriendo su magia de sombras a la piedra de mar. Era suficiente para mantenerlo activo de alguna manera, pero no era natural.

¿Por qué afectó a Mermista hasta el punto de casi matarla? Entrapta vio esto como una evidencia de que el vínculo entre las princesas y su piedra rúnica era algo más que magia. Debe haber implicado alguna energía vital, como la biotecnología de Hordak. Las piezas de metal estaban más...vivas de lo que parecía a primera vista, y ese mecanismo era probablemente similar con respecto a la magia de las princesas.

Mermista necesitaba que su piedra rúnica volviera a su lugar de conexión para llamar a sus poderes... Sin ella, ella moriría lentamente. Y eso... Entrapta no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Así que ahí estaba, yendo a Hordak, con una delicada petición en su equipaje... Y tendría que ocultar la verdad sobre la enfermedad de Mermista. Habilidades sociales y mentiras. A Entrapta no le gustó para nada.

_**"Estoy arriesgando mucho por un simple pelo..."**_

_**"¿Un pelo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"**_

_**"Bueno, el pelo de Angella, por supuesto. Eso es lo que pedí. Kyle me dijo que lo conseguiría, y luego volvió con tu trato".**_

_**"¿Mi... trato? ¿Qué?"**_ La voz de Bow subió una octava.

Fue entonces cuando Bow y Entrapta se dieron cuenta de que Kyle había jugado las cartas por sí mismo desde el principio. Si Catra hubiera estado aquí, se habría impresionado, incluso si Kyle la hubiera cagado al final.

Entrapta no estaba enfadada con el chico. Gracias a él, ella había conseguido lo que quería y, de todos modos, había prometido curar a Rogelio, y de hecho quería trabajar en ese proyecto.

El trato estaba en marcha. Bow había aceptado, en nombre de la rebelión. Entrapta tenía que arreglar el problema de Mermista, luego Bow se reunía con Kyle en el Bosque Susurrante para darle el pelo. Kyle había aceptado la misión, demasiado contento de ver que las cosas no se volverían contra él al final.

_**"Por cierto, Bow, he progresado tanto con Emily, que tal vez algún día pueda mostrarte..."**_

_**"Eso sería genial Entrapta",**_ dijo mientras sonreía.

_**"Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Mañana hablaré con Hordak".**_

_**"¡Muchas gracias, si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú!"**_

_**"Sí. Y no intentes engañarme con el pelo. Si no es de Angella, lo sabré".**_

La advertencia de Entrapta había sido necesaria. Ella había notado el malestar en la voz de Bow a su petición. No quería darle a sus enemigos una parte del cuerpo de su reina... Lo que ella podía entender, dado el poder que podía tener de eso.

Bow había palidecido, reído torpemente, y eso había sido el final de su llamada.

Ahora la parte más difícil le esperaba.

Se detuvo frente al salón del trono de Hordak. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que el soldado que vigilaba la entrada le hizo un gesto con la mano frente a su cara.

Una risa histérica dejó su garganta, desconcertando al guardia que no perdió el tiempo abriendo las puertas. La habitación estaba vacía cuando ella entró. Un rayo de luz hizo cosquillas en su visión, viniendo desde detrás del trono. Hordak estaba en su laboratorio.

Entrapta inhaló y exhaló, preparándose. Llamó a la puerta trasera.

**"Entrapta. No te esperaba hoy",** comentó sorprendido. Le había dado tantos proyectos de armas además de la tarea de biotecnología que realmente pensó que no la vería en una semana. **"¿Tienes algún problema con tu mano?"**

**"No, en absoluto, mi Señor",** levantó la mano en cuestión. **"Se está adaptando bien a mi cuerpo. No vi ningún efecto secundario, ni ningún efecto en realidad".**

**"Es normal, la magia puede tardar un poco en funcionar. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"**

**"Tengo buenas y malas noticias."**

Hordak levantó la frente. Esta científica se atrevía a venir a anunciarle su probable incompetencia con tanta confianza. Cualquier otro Capitán de la Fuerza, e incluso su Segundo, habrían temblado de miedo, o intentado calmar la expresión. Ella era...descaradamente honesta.

**"Empieza con lo malo entonces",** dijo mientras retomaba su trabajo de soldadura.

**"La runestone de Salineas está agotada de energía. Pensé que conectarlo al Granate Oscuro actuaría como un repetidor, pero sólo está empañando su magia. No puedo usarla, y si no lo devolvemos a su lugar original, podríamos perder la piedra y su poder".**

**"¿De verdad?"** Hordak frunció el ceño. **"Muéstrame los datos".**

**"Justo aquí",** Entrapta le dio una tabla. Ella había hecho algunas pruebas durante la noche, probando su hipótesis... al menos en parte. El Granate Oscuro no estaba empañando la piedra de runas per se, pero necesitaba otro argumento a su favor. Hordak no era tan bueno como ella con respecto al análisis matemático de las runestones. No se daría cuenta.

**"Si perdemos esta piedra..."** se frotó la barbilla, arrugando las cejas.** "Me pregunto si no nos ayudaría al final. Las princesas perderían su reciente impulso..."**

**"Pero si se pierde para siempre, ¿no va en contra de tus planes de llegar a Eternia?"**

**"La máscara de Catra no fue realmente destruida al final. ¿Y si las runestones actúan como baterías? Mientras tanto, la mantendremos aquí, inactiva, para que las princesas se queden sin poder".**

Ahí no era donde Entrapta quería que esto fuera...

**"Bueno, haré algunas pruebas más y matemáticas para demostrarlo, pero mientras tanto creo que lo mejor es que la volvamos a enchufar... por si acaso. No estamos seguros de poder activarla de nuevo después de su muerte".**

Hordak la miró fijamente. A veces se preguntaba si sus ojos rojos podían analizar el lenguaje corporal o el ritmo del corazón de la gente. Esperaba que no, porque su corazón latía demasiado rápido en su pecho.

**"¿De verdad crees que la piedra no aguantará hasta que termines tus experimentos con ella?"**

**"Bueno, para ser honesta, es un experimento delicado, tengo que ser cautelosa si no quiero arruinar la piedra, ya que nadie lo ha intentado antes, así que dado el tiempo que llevaría, creo que lo mejor es que lo intente con el Granate Oscuro en su lugar. Además tengo muchos proyectos en marcha... Esa es la buena noticia que quería darte, por cierto. ¡Estoy practicando tu magia técnica!"**

**"¿Ya?"** Asintió, impresionado.

**"Sí, oí que había un cadete en coma sin piernas, así que tomé piernas artificiales de la tienda de los robots y ahora estoy estudiando al chico para ver si puedo sacarlo del coma con su ciencia y sus prótesis."**

**"Interesante. Es un buen ejercicio para empezar. Estoy deseando ver cómo va".**

Entrapta radiante, obviamente orgullosa de sí misma.

**"En cuanto a la piedra de runas..."**

Aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta.

**"Hiciste un descubrimiento interesante. Ya sabemos que una piedra débil afecta a sus poderes, y la destrucción de una de ellas altera la magia de todas las princesas a la vez. Si podemos entender cómo funcionan las piedras no móviles, y si podemos controlar los efectos secundarios cuando se mueven... "**

Entrapta tragó, esperando su decisión.

**Puede que tengas razón en esto. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder mi posible conexión con Eternia sin estar seguros de que es reversible. Estudia esa hipótesis sobre el Granate Oscuro, y llevaremos la otra de vuelta a Salineas".**

Entrapta sonrió mientras se inclinaba. Hordak la vio irse, entrecerrando los ojos mientras tarareaba.

**"Cuanto antes funcione la magia de la mano, mejor..."** murmuró. Se sentó en su trono, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar bien la escena. La pantalla de la pared se encendió.

**"Mi Señor, Shadow Weaver solicita una audiencia."**

**"¿Enserio...? Ponla en pantalla".**

* * *

**"¡No puedo creerlo!"** Gimmer se quejo. Por vigésima vez en el día.** "¡¿Puedes creerlo, Adora?! ¿Prometiendole eso a Entrapta?! Quiero decir, ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?!"**

Adora, tranquila, encogida de hombros. Por quincuagésima vez en el día. **"Tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida. La vida de Mermista está en juego."**

**"¡Pero podría habernos llamado durante la conversación! Pero no, el listillo tuvo que hablar con ella él solo. Si Perfuma no nos hubiera avisado..."**

**"Glimmer... Ahora ya está hecho"**, trató de decir lo más suave posible. La brillante princesa dejó de caminar. Sus labios se adelgazaron y apretó los puños.

**"No parece que lo entiendas, Adora",** contestó agresivamente. **"No hay forma de que le dé el pelo de mi madre para cualquier experimento que planee con su componente corporal primario o algo así."**

**"Ella dijo que no le haría daño. Y es un experimento secreto, no es para Hordak. No lo usará contra nosotras."**

**"No me importa. ¡No voy a poner la vida de mi madre en peligro! Prefiero dar mi propio cabello. Perfuma dijo que los niños tienen los mismos componentes corporales que sus padres, así que no se dará cuenta".**

**"Sin ánimo de ofender,"** Adora se rió**. "Pero Angella tiene el pelo mucho más largo que tú. Se dará cuenta de eso."**

**"Eso no es un problema, puedo hacerlos más largos."**

Glimmer había comenzado una formación con las hechiceras de Mystacor hace unos meses, para dominar el arte de la magia de su padre. Tenía mucho que aprender, pero hizo grandes progresos en poco tiempo.

**"El punto es, no confío en Entrapta, y quiero saber si dar mi propia parte del cuerpo realmente salvará a Mermista."**

**"¡Y por eso vamos a ver a Catra ahora mismo! Como tú sugeriste, permíteme recordártelo"** Dijo Adora con una sonrisita.

**"No sé por qué sugerí eso para ser honesta... Entrapta trabajaba para ella. ¿Por qué pensaría Catra que es de nuestra confianza? E incluso si ese fuera el caso, ella no nos lo diría".**

**"No sé, Catra fue traicionada por Hordak. Ya no tiene motivos para proteger a la Horda".**

**"Pero no le caemos bien."**

**"Nos contó sobre la piedra de Mermista..."**

**"Bueno, ya que vamos a ir de todos modos, no puede hacer daño intentar..."** Glimmer suspiró.** "No quiero ir, pero sólo durará un minuto...",** se susurró a sí misma. **"Entramos, le preguntamos y nos vamos."**

**"Vaya, no conoces a Catra"**. Adora se rió torpemente. Glimmer levantó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación. **"Ella nunca te va a dar una respuesta directa. Si quieres obtener una opinión honesta de ella... Necesitas tomarte un poco de tiempo. O sorprenderla".**

**"¿Sorprenderla? ¿Y cómo exactamente?"**

**"No lo sé... Pero sólo preguntarle si podemos confiar en Entrapta en una situación de vida o muerte..."** Adora agitó la cabeza. Ya podía imaginarse la sonrisa traviesa de la felina. **"Catra sólo jugará con tu mente. Así que no seas tan directa".**

**"Impresionante..."** Glimmer refunfuñó. Observó a su amiga desde el rabillo del ojo. Estaba un poco molesta al ver una pequeña sonrisa metida en sus labios. Adora estaba feliz de tener una buena excusa para ir a ver a Catra de nuevo después de su sesión de bálsamo matutino.

Pfft. Eso era ridículo. Tenían muchas enfermeras que estarían dispuestas a hacerlo. Pero Adora tenía que hacerlo ella misma.

Glimmer sabía que estaba siendo injusta ahora mismo. Después de todo, Catra y Adora tenían historia, pero hoy estaba molesta por Bow, ansiosa por Mermista, y también por sí misma... Iba a poner su vida en riesgo por Mermista, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo -por eso no le habían dicho nada a su madre- pero quería estar segura de que no sería en vano.

Tenía que estar segura de que Entrapta cumpliría su parte del trato.

**"Aquí estamos."**

Glimmer agitó la cabeza. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo iba a sacar la verdad de la boca de Catra. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Y no importaba cuánto amaba y confiaba en Adora, necesitaba evaluar la reacción de Catra por sí misma. Adora era demasiado imparcial sobre su vieja amiga para su gusto.

**"Hey Adora",** la voz hizo que Glimmer se estremeciera.** "Has vuelto pronto."**

Ojos brillantes se encontraron con ojos desparejos.

**"Oh... trajiste compañía."**

Adora asintió, sintiéndose incómoda. La tensión había subido a su nivel más alto en un segundo. Las dos chicas no parpadeaban, sosteniendo la mirada de la otra como si fuera un concurso.

**"Glimmer quiere hablar contigo".**

**"¿Ah, sí?"** Catra sonrió con indiferencia. "**¿Por qué no vino sola? ¿Asustada por la malvada Comandante de la Horda?"**

**"No eres tan aterradora como crees que eres, Catra..."** Glimmer escupió su nombre como si fuera pescado podrido. La felina se agarró a los barrotes de su celda.

**"¿Por qué no te teletransportas dentro y te hago reconsiderar ese planteamiento?"**

**"¡Puedo contigo en cualquier momento, chica con cola!"**

**"Ven y dominame entonces."**

**"¡Woah, tomaos un descanso chicas!"** Adora agarró el hombro de Glimmer antes de que la princesa pudiera poner un puño en la nariz de Catra.

**"No sé por qué pensé que era una buena idea..."** Glimmer frunció el ceño mientras miraba el traje de Catra.** "¿Ese es el suéter que te di, Adora?"**

Adora palideció mientras miraba el trozo de ropa... El pequeño unicornio en el pecho sonriéndole, tejido por las propias manos de Glimmer...

**"Um..."**

**"Aw Adora, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación regalar los regalos de tu amada?"**

**"¡Oh, no vas a salir ahí, maldita segundona de la Horda!"**

Antes de que Adora tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca, Glimmer se teletransportó justo encima de la felina que se reía, estrellándola contra el suelo. El guardia entró corriendo en la prisión y se apresuró a abrir la celda para Adora.

**"¡Basta, idiotas!"** Adora gritó a las dos chicas que rodaban por el suelo, dándose puñetazos en la cara. Adora agarró la oreja de ambas niñas, que detuvieron la pelea de niñas de inmediato, aullando de dolor.** "¡Comportaos las dos o si no habrá consecuencias!"**

Glimmer se teletransportó lejos de ella. Se frotó la oreja mientras miraba a Adora.

**"Puedes soltarme, no puedo lastimar a Glitter desde aquí"**, gruñó Catra.

**"¡Está bien, pero compórtate! Y me quedaré aquí, por si acaso",** le envió advertencias a las dos chicas.

**"¡Mi nombre es Glimmer, idiota!",** resopló la princesa.

**"Como si hubiera una diferencia..."**

**"¡Catra, basta!"**

Glimmer tenía razón, no fue una buena idea poner a las dos chicas en la misma habitación. Pero Adora no entendía. ¿Por qué Glimmer era tan impulsiva con Catra? ¿Y por qué Catra sintió la necesidad de burlarse tanto de ella? Ella no había actuado así con Perfuma.

**"¿Quieres tu suéter de vuelta, Glimmer?"** Catra hizo pucheros con su nombre. **"De todos modos, no me gustan los caballos."**

Glimmer resopló pero no dijo que no. Catra tiró de los dobladillos de la sudadera, revelando la piel de su estómago. Las mejillas de Glimmer y Adora se sonrojaron mientras procesaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso no haría las cosas más fáciles en absoluto... Adora cogió las manos de Catra, deteniendo el proceso de despojo.

**"Sí, no, no, no lo hagamos, te buscaré otro suéter más tarde."**

**"Y uno pensaría que después de verme en topless dos veces al día, te acostumbrarías a ello..."** Catra trató de liberar sus manos, contra la fuerza de Adora, pero la princesa sólo apretó más fuerte. Intentó captar la mirada de Catra. Necesitaba calmarse... Discutir así con Glimmer no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

Pero Catra no miró a Adora, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Glimmer. Entrecerró los ojos, descifrando la cara de la princesa. Parecía cabreada, muy cabreada. Y se veía aún más molesta cuando Adora cerró el espacio entre ella y Catra.

La prisionera sonrió con satisfacción.

Ohoho... Ella estaba _CELOSA_...

**"¿Podemos sentarnos y relajarnos?"** Adora suspiró, encontrándose con los ojos de Glimmer. Su amiga se encogió de hombros y asintió. Adora miró a Catra y parpadeó sorprendida. La cara de Catra era rara. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus orejas medio planas sobre su cabeza, y tenía una extraña sonrisa complaciente en su cara.

**"Claro, Adora..."** ronroneó. Ella ronroneaba.

Acercó su cara a la de Adora, muy lentamente. Adora se quedó sin aliento. Su agarre se aflojó alrededor de las manos de Catra, se aprovechó de esa libertad para deslizarlas sobre la cintura de Adora. También podía sentir su cola alrededor de su pierna, y su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo.

La mejilla de Catra rozó la suya hasta que su boca se acercó a la oreja de Adora.

**"Sabes que me encanta relajarme contigo..."** Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja a Adora.

Glimmer había tenido suficiente. Se teletransportó fuera de la prisión, dejando una nube brillante detrás de ella. La oscura risita de Catra resonó en las paredes, zumbando desagradablemente en los oídos de Adora.

**"¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!"** Adora empujó fuertemente a Catra, casi tirándola al suelo, trayendo distancia entre ellas.

**"Oh wow, nunca te he visto hablar así, es raro, no va contigo."**

Adora se dio cuenta de que Catra había usado...lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellas, esa extraña tensión que había estado creciendo lentamente desde la primera vez que se acercaron hace una semana, acababa de levantar una pared en su corazón, tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que Catra pensara que podía jugar con sus sentimientos, o con los de Glimmer.

**"Catra..."** gruñó. **"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué eres tan... tan...?"** Adora extendió sus brazos, agitándolos como si las palabras fueran a aparecer de la nada.

**"Tómate tu tiempo",** dijo Catra mientras se miraba las uñas.

**"¡Eres... eres... lo peor Catra! ¿Qué te ha hecho ella a ti, eh? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por molestarla? ¡Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta!"**

Adora caminaba en la celda. Si no se controlaba, podía golpear una pared.

**"No me gusta cómo me mira",** se encogió de hombros Catra. **"Y ahora que sé por qué me mira así, definitivamente no voy a cambiar mi comportamiento."**

Adora desvió la mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Catra quería decir, y quería abofetearla por eso.

**"Sólo estás imaginando cosas."**

**"Y tú eres una increíble idiota. ¿En serio Adora?, ¿Dándome su regalo?"**

Adora bufo, enfadada consigo misma por su falta de perspicacia. Por qué no lo había pensado mejor... Entre todas las sudaderas que tenía, tuvo que elegir la que Glimmer le regalo para conmemorar su primer año en la rebelión... Fue bastante tonta.

**"No es una razón para burlarte de ella y de mi. No dejaré que me uses, Catra, no permitiré que juegues con mis sentimientos, te lo advierto. Si vuelves...ha hacer eso, si vuelves a jugar conmigo de esa manera...",** pensó en los labios de Catra sobre su lóbulo, pero elimino esa imagen de su cabeza al momento y envió sus amenazas. Catra levantó la frente. No olvidaría ese semblante serio.** "Te puedo asegurar de que tienes a la persona equivocada."**

Catra se quedó callada mientras contemplaba a la princesa. Estaba herida, era bastante obvio. Adora realmente sintió la cosa entre ellas, y Catra había jugado con ella... Catra ni siquiera sabía lo que era exactamente... Ella sólo sabía que era más que el comienzo de la reparación de su relación.

Y definitivamente más que una tensión sexual básica.

Una pizca de culpa apretó su corazón mientras miraba los profundos ojos azules.

**"Necesitas votos para el juicio, Catra. No puedes permitirte actuar como una perra, o nadie de la rebelión te querrá".**

**"Sí, bueno, ¡quizás yo tampoco quiera a la rebelión! ¡No pedí tu maldita ayuda, princesa!"**

**"¡Por última vez, sólo intento salvar tu maldita vida, Catra!"** Gritó Adora, dando un paso hacia ella, sumamente furiosa.

**"¡No me importa, no necesito que me salves, Adora!"** Catra gritó más fuerte, acercándose también.** "¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente persistente?"**

**"¡PORQUE AUNQUE SEAS UNA IDIOTA, NO QUIERO VERTE MORIR..."** Sus palabras se quebraban una a una.

Adora apretaba los hombros de Catra. Esperaba que esta tomara represalias, pero la felina cerró la boca. Sus orejas se aplanaron, y todo su cuerpo se relajó bajo el toque de Adora. Adora vio algunos sentimientos que no entendía en esos ojos disparejos. Bajó la cabeza, demasiado cansada para intentar descifrarlos.

**"Adora..."**

Una bola de luz púrpura explotó de nuevo en la prisión, revelando a una Glimmer muy enfadada, se detuvo frente a la celda y plantó sus ojos en Catra.

**"La semana pasada, ¿Te dijo Entrapta que Adora estaba viva y que nos ayudó a escapar?"**

Catra parpadeó dos veces.

**"¡¿QUÉ?!"**

* * *

Shadow Weaver había cometido muchos errores en su vida. Se arrepentía de algunos más que de otros.

Robar la máscara de la Reina de los Magicats había sido su primer gran error. Todavía llevaba la marca de la ira de Katriska bajo su propia máscara...

Dejar que la nueva reina viviera tanto tiempo había sido otro error muy lamentable. Catra... Oh, la había despreciado desde el momento en que vio los ojos heterocromáticos en su cara de gatita. Debería haberla matado la primera noche que la conoció. Nunca debió dejar que Adora se encariñara con ella.

Pero sobre todo, y ese fue, probablemente su mayor error, nunca debió haber escuchado o confiado en Hordak. Desde el principio, ese alienígena sólo le había causado problemas. Empujándola a robar la máscara de Katriska, y luego inscribiéndola en la Horda con la promesa de su venganza contra Mystacor, prohibiéndole matar a Catra... Para finalmente dejarla pudrirse en una celda oscura.

Ahora que Catra se había ido, Shadow Weaver tenía un nuevo objetivo a la vista.

Y ella llegaría a él de alguna manera, y luego a Mystacor. Y si tenía suerte, podría matar a Catra, poniendo fin al legado de los Magicats.

Ella reinaría en Etheria, trayendo de vuelta el equilibrio y el orden, como siempre soñó.

**"Mi Señor... Gracias por permitirme..."**

_**"Date prisa, Shadow Weaver, tengo una agenda apretada."**_

Se tragó su amarga bilis. No era el momento. **"Mi Señor, ahora que Catra ya no es la segunda al mando..."**

_**"Octavia es mi nueva comandante".**_

**"...aún puedo serte útil. Déjame demostrarte mi valía, Lord Hordak."**

_**"Tu magia es débil sin el granate negro, Shadow Weaver. Perdiste tu fuerza del pasado."**_

**"Si me lo devuelves..."**

_**"No. Entrapta la necesita para sus experimentos."**_

Shadow Weaver apretó los puños, intentando empujar la ira que amenazaba con derramarse. Pero ella estaba tan cansada.

**"Te lo he dado todo..."** murmuró.

_**"¿Disculpa?"**_

**"Durante todos estos años, no he sido más que paciente, leal y trabajadora! ¡Me prometiste Mystacor!"**

_**"Tu prometiste ayudarme a derrotar a las princesas. Pero sólo usaste el poder del Granate Oscuro para ti. Tu trabajo nunca me ayudó a mejorar mis estrategias de batalla, y lo sabes. No tengo remordimientos por haberme retractado de mi palabra".**_

**"¡Me han inhabilitado por tu culpa!"** Rugió Shadow Weaver.** "¡Robé esa asquerosa máscara por ti, perdí todo lo que tenía y luego te juré lealtad, y así es como me recompensas!"**

_**"Nunca te dije que robaras la máscara de los Magicats",**_ escupió Hordak._** "Sólo compartí contigo mis teorías sobre las piedras."**_

**"¡Me dijiste que conquistar las runestones salvaría el planeta! ¡Dijiste que traería de vuelta el poder antiguo! ¡Sólo quería ayudarte! ¡Me lo debes!"**

_**"Y la cagaste, Shadow Weaver. Lo arruinaste todo y entonces... me vendiste. Me acusaste en la Corte, y por tu culpa, perdí la confianza de Mystacor", **_gruñó Hordak. Su cara impasible se volvió casi animal, Shadow Weaver se sintió afortunada de que no estuvieran en la misma habitación._** "Me considero muy misericordioso por haberte salvado antes de que te enviaran a la Zona Prohibida... Si alguien me debe algo, eres tú... Light Spinner".**_

Shadow Weaver se encogió de hombros ante ese nombre. Hacía más de quince años que no la llamaban así, y Hordak sabía que eso provocaba malos recuerdos.

_**"Sin embargo..."**_

Shadow Weaver levantó la vista con esperanza.

_**"Si realmente quieres ser útil, supongo que podría intentar encontrar una manera de darte más poder... "**_

Se inclinó respetuosamente. Finalmente, iba a salir de la celda. Tendría que permanecer oculta durante un tiempo, pero al menos podría estudiar la nueva situación de la Horda... Especialmente a Entrapta.

_**"Necesitaré tu máscara, Shadow Weaver".**_

**"¿Mi máscara?**", preguntó sorprendida.

_**"Sí. Cuando todo este listo, podrás salir de la celda".**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Bow suspiró mientras tropezaba con una raíz. Un ligero golpe en el hombro le recordó el nerviosismo de su compañera.

**"Glimmer deja de golpearme",** siseó.

**"¡Vas a hacer que nos atrapen!"** susurró la princesa. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, mirando a los pocos guardias que paseaban por el castillo. No podían verlos, pero si Bow seguía siendo el discreto de siempre, podrían oírlos. Glimmer no se atrevió a teletransportarse antes de ser completamente escondida por la oscuridad del Bosque Susurrante. Su magia era bastante visible.

Unos minutos más tarde, respiraron aliviados cuando cruzaron la vieja trinchera de guerra, que ahora estaba llena de árboles, hierba y musgo. Como si la guerra hubiera ocurrido hace cien años.

**"Swift Wind! ¿Dónde estás?"** Glimmer llamó tan silenciosamente como pudo.

**"Estamos aquí."**

Adora y el unicornio extravagante salieron de detrás de un roble, con un aspecto tenso.

**"¡Adora!"** Exclamó Bow y Glimmer. **"Te dijimos que no vinieras."**

**"Pero chicos, ¡es peligroso! ¿Y si es una trampa?"**

**"Adora, por última vez, confío en Kyle. Acordamos encontrarnos a solas."**

**"Y confío en Entrapta",** sonrió Glimmer. **"Ahora que sé que no nos traicionó en la Zona de Terror, sé que está de nuestro lado."**

La reacción de Catra hace un par de días había convencido a Glimmer. La ex comandante se había sentido tan sorprendida e indignada al enterarse de que Entrapta le había ocultado este pequeño secreto, que Glimmer no dudó en creer que era real, aunque no conocía muy bien a Catra.

Entrapta les había ayudado a escapar, y como le prometió a Glimmer, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Excepto a Emily, probablemente.

**"No creo que Entrapta esté de ningún lado..."** Adora hizo pucheros.

**"Al menos se preocupa lo suficiente por nosotras para ayudar."**

**"¡Sigue trabajando para el enemigo! ¡Podrían haberla descubierto! Hordak podría estar esperando a que capture a Bow como rehén."**

**"Y es por eso que no necesitamos que seas capturada también. Otra vez. Además, tengo a Swift Wind conmigo. Si hay algún problema, volaremos lejos de Kyle".**

**"Pero..."**

**"Además, nos encontraremos en la entrada del Bosque Susurrante! ¡No es como si fuera a entrar en la Zona de Terror!"**

Adora se lamentó. Pensaba que ella era testaruda, pero sus amigos podían ganarle a veces.

**"¿No tienes una... sesión de sanación a la que asistir?"** Swift Wind sonrió mientras Bow movía las cejas. Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando al ver a Adora un poco nerviosa.

**"No sé... Llego tarde de todos modos, pensé en saltarme ésta. La herida de Catra se ve mucho mejor ahora, no necesita tantos cuidados como antes".**

**"¿Está todo bien?"** Bow levantó una ceja. No se perdió el rápido intercambio de miradas entre Adora y Glimmer, y la palpable incomodidad hizo que Swift Wind relinchara con consternación.

**"Nada importante. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir contigo?"**

**"Es mi misión Adora"**, dijo Bow, poniendo una mano en su hombro.** "Puedo arreglármelas solo, no te preocupes. No tienes que protegerme."**

Ella miró sus brillantes ojos esperanzadores. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella. Sabía lo mucho que ella quería asegurarse de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Se había vuelto loca más de una vez este año. Fallar a Catra, luego fallar a Entrapta, luego darse cuenta de que Entrapta aún estaba viva pero que no quería volver...

Había torturado la mente de Adora y le había dado más de una noche de insomnio. Su sentido de responsabilidad hacia sus amigos, la rebelión y los civiles inocentes sólo se había vuelto mas fuerte con el tiempo.

Por eso Glimmer y Bow habían hecho un pacto con ella, para hacerla aflojar su obsesivo agarre de protección. Tuvieron que dejar que realizara misiones en solitario. Tenía que aprender a confiar en que nada malo -o peor- ocurriría si no estaba con ellos. Al principio había sido difícil, pero después de unos meses, había hecho algunos progresos. Quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer para desatar el nudo de ese patrón traumático, pero Adora estaba en el camino correcto.

Desafortunadamente... al menos en la opinión de Glimmer, ella había aprovechado la oportunidad de expandir ese lado de su personalidad de nuevo protegiendo la vida y el futuro de Catra, incluso si eso significaba perder la cabeza por ello... Pero ese era otro debate.

**"Le daré el pelo de Glimmer y volveré a casa a salvo."**

Bow mostraba un pequeño tubo, que contenía un largo cabello rosa brillante. Podría ser fácilmente confundido con el de Angella. El corazón de Glimmer latía de ansiedad mientras miraba cómo brillaba en la oscuridad. Ella realmente esperaba que Entrapta no se diera cuenta del truco... Se sentía un poco mal por la idea de engañarla, mientras que la genio había sido tan justa

Pero no podía poner en riesgo la vida de su madre. Prefiere poner la suya propia, para salvar a Mermista.

**"No me gusta esto..."** Adora agitó la cabeza, pero se hizo a un lado para dejar que Bow saltara sobre la espalda de Swift Wind. Sabía que su amigo alado lo protegería por ella, si algo salía mal.

**"No te preocupes. Ni siquiera tendrán tiempo de chasquear los dedos y yo ya estaré a su lado",** sonrió Bow mientras Swift Wind extendía sus alas, listo para volar.

Las dos princesas esperaron a que la pareja voladora desapareciera en la noche antes de volver al castillo. La sonrisa de Glimmer había caído tan pronto como Bow no fue capaz de verla. Debería estar en casa en un par de horas. Ella ya sabía que contaría los minutos hasta su regreso.

Tal vez podría ir a ver a Mermista. A pesar de los cuidados de Perfuma, la princesa empeoró rápidamente.

Si tan sólo hubieran podido conocer a Kyle antes... Pero el chico no pudo escapar antes. En cuanto a la runestone, les aseguró que estaba en este momento de camino Salineas. Glimmer sólo podía esperar que dijera la verdad. Incluso si Entrapta no los hubiera traicionado sobre el secreto de Adora... ¿Quién lo había dicho?

Fue un salto de fe.

Glimmer miró a Adora por el rabillo del ojo. Recordó lo molesta que estaba Adora cuando se enteró de la actitud general de la rebelión respecto a esta guerra. Crecer en la Horda obviamente la había moldeado de una manera diferente. La fe no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada a seguir.

Glimmer podía entenderlo, ella misma nunca se había encariñado con la inquebrantable creencia de su madre de que She-Ra vendría a salvarlos algún día. Se había enfadado por sus retiros pasivos cada vez que la Horda se acercaba demasiado para golpearles. Estaba acostumbrada a ver esta actitud en la rebelión desde muy pequeña, pero nunca la aceptó. Tampoco había confiado ciegamente en She-Ra la primera vez que la conoció como Adora, sospechando sobre la fe para la profecía. Objetivamente, Glimmer entendió la frustración y el juicio de Adora.

Y sin embargo... Cuando vio cómo Adora se preocupaba por Catra, respondiendo por ella, insistiendo en que podía unirse a ellas, creyendo tan fuerte en su redención... Catra, su enemiga, la chica que les hizo daño tantas veces, y que seguía haciéndolo, ¿prefiere morir antes que pedirles perdón?

Aunque sabía que parte de ello se debía a la larga historia de Adora de proteger a su ex mejor amiga a toda costa, Glimmer seguía pensando que era un poco hipócrita.

* * *

_Una vez más, estaba perdida. En medio del fuego. El humo la está sofocando. Está llorando. Pidiendo ayuda._

_¿Pero quién la ayudaría? No reconoce nada a su alrededor._

_Entonces ella lo siente. El aura oscura. Se está acercando._

_Enrosca su pequeño cuerpo en una bola, temblando de la cabeza a la cola._

_La figura se apoya sobre ella._

_Ojos rojos._

_Ella grita._

**"¡Catra!"**

Abrió los ojos, jadeando pesadamente. Parpadeó hasta que su cerebro salió de la pesadilla.

Catra estaba a salvo, en su celda.

No había ojos rojos sobre ella, amenazando con matarla. En vez de eso, unos azules preocupados le estaban examinando la cara.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Catra respiró profundamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Trató de levantar las manos a la cara, pero se dio cuenta de que Adora la estaba inmovilizando en el colchón.

**"Lo siento por esto..."** Adora se alejó nerviosa. **"Seguías meneándote y me golpeaste cuando traté de despertarte."**

Catra se sentó lentamente, apoyándose en la pared. Miró hacia Adora. La princesa estaba sentada casi al otro lado de la celda, apartando su mirada.

Parecía muy preocupada... Pero Catra se dio cuenta de que seguía enfadada por el incidente de Glimmer.

Hacía ya más de dos días. Habían sido cuatro sesiones en las que Adora no había dicho una palabra, no habían cruzado los ojos. Se había quedado diez minutos en la celda cada una de las veces, justo lo que necesitaba para embalsamar la herida y dejarla. Catra se sorprendió, pero respetó su silencio. Sabía mejor que nadie que forzarla a hablar sólo la enfurecería más. O al menos, así es como ella reaccionaría de todos modos.

**"¿Con qué estabas soñando?"**

**"Realmente no lo sé, si te soy honesta..."** Catra frunció el ceño. **"Sigue volviendo, pero nunca puedo recordar de qué se trata."**

Excepto por los ojos rojos que la perseguían.

**"Realmente te está afectando..."** Adora se encontró con su mirada. Catra debe haber parecido bastante aterrorizada, para que Adora la mirara de esa manera. Todo lo que podía sentir era que su corazón seguía latiendo contra su caja torácica, y el sudor que la hacía temblar.

**"No durará."**

Adora tarareó, y luego le arrojó la habitual pócima de calabaza. Catra se lo tragó, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la salinidad de la bebida.

**"No pensé que vendrías esta noche",** dijo titubeante cuando terminó.

**"Yo tampoco",** se acercó Adora, el bálsamo en su mano. Pero Catra no se ha movido todavía. Necesitaba tener esta conversación cara a cara.

**"Escucha, yo-"**

**"Esta noche Bow se reunirá con Kyle para el trato que hicimos con Entrapta".**

**"¿Hiciste un trato con ella?"** Catra frunció el ceño. Escuchar el nombre de su ex pareja la irritaba cuando recordaba las revelaciones de Glimmer. Ella tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, pero aún así... parecía que Catra había sido engañada por todo el mundo últimamente. Qué humillante.

**"Sí, lo hicimos por Mermista. Entrapta va a poner la piedra de vuelta en Salineas. Debería curar su enfermedad".**

Adora agitó un círculo con el dedo, pidiendo a Catra que se diera la vuelta para poder ver su espalda.

**"¿Y confías en ella?"**

Adora la miró a los ojos. ¿Qué estaba buscando en ellos? Catra se preguntaba...

**"Entrapta es una persona complicada, pero demostró que aún se preocupa por nosotras, y mantiene sus promesas."**

Promesas... La palabra se quedó en el aire entre las dos. Seguro que tenía un gran significado para los dos ex-mejores amigas. Todavía no habían hablado realmente de su discusión en el templo el año pasado, pero después de más de una semana de conversaciones lentas y acaloradas, parecía que podían hacer progresos en esa dirección.

Hasta que Catra jugó con los sentimientos de Adora para burlarse de Glimmer.

**"¿Vas a mostrarme tu herida algún día o vas a mirarme fijamente todo el tiempo?"**

Catra parpadeó por su aturdimiento.** "Escucha Adora...**" se movió en su lugar.** "Lo siento. Por lo que hice. El otro día",** añadió, aunque sabía que Adora lo habría entendido sin la precisión.

Adora miró su ojo azul y luego el amarillo. Catra era sincera, esperaba que ella lo notara. No era una persona que se disculpaba mucho, así que no estaba segura de si su tono y su lenguaje corporal coincidían con el significado.

**"Has tardado dos días."**

**"No querías hablar conmigo en absoluto."**

Palabras agudas que podrían cortar el metal. Emociones furiosas yacían debajo de ellas, de ambos lados, por una pequeña escena que nunca podría compararse con la cantidad de daño que Catra había hecho en un año. Sin embargo, Catra se había dado cuenta de que este acto que había realizado para Glimmer había tocado una cuerda sensible en el corazón de Adora. No porque le importaran los celos de Glimmer, sino porque finalmente había sido testigo de la posibilidad de un cambio en Catra, sólo para ser decepcionada una vez más por su típico comportamiento manipulador...

Y Adora había dejado claro que no lo aceptaría más.

**"Más vale tarde que nunca"**, dijo amargamente. Catra no contestó. Se quitó el suéter y ofreció su espalda de nuevo a su cuidado, como de costumbre.

Hace sólo diez días, no le habría importado herir los sentimientos de Adora. Y definitivamente habría hecho cualquier cosa para negarle a Adora la esperanza de ver su cambio.

Sin embargo, Catra había tenido que disculparse, porque no soportaba la culpa que crecía en su pecho cada vez que Adora volvía a la celda, enfurruñada y evitando su mirada.

Y odiaba lo mucho que necesitaba la nueva versión de su...relación.

**"¿Cómo está Glimmer?"** Se obligó a preguntar. No quería que volvieran a caer en el silencio. Era otra cosa que no aguantaría más entre ella y Adora.

**" Estresada. Pero bien por lo demás."**

Su tono seguía siendo rígido. A Catra no le gustó. Ese era su estilo, normalmente.

**"Supongo que yo también debería disculparme con ella, ¿eh?"**

**"No estaría mal."**

Un escalofrío corrió por la columna vertebral de Catra cuando Adora trazó su columna.

**"Ella también se disculpará, por empezar una pelea a puñetazos contigo."**

**"Bueno, no puedo culparla por eso. Yo quería que lo hiciera".**

**"No importa Catra"**, la voz rígida de Adora la hizo tragar. Aquí surgió la típica determinación de Adora de hacer justicia para todas las partes. Como la vez que avergonzó a la rebelión por tratar a Catra tan terriblemente como lo haría la Horda.

Y tal vez también lo fue... ¿cómo lo llamó ella, enterrar el hacha de guerra? Algo por el estilo. Adora quería que todas ellas empezaran a llevarse bien, en caso de que Catra se uniera... Qué bella y estúpida de su parte aferrarse a eso... Olvidarse de la psicología básica de como los celos la perderían al final.

**"Parece que se preocupa mucho por ti..."**

La mano de Adora se congeló por un segundo en su herida. Catra se preguntaba qué significaba. Se preguntó si había más de lo que parecía entre las dos princesas.

**"Ella es mi mejor amiga".**

Catra frunció los labios y apretó las rodillas, sin importarle que las garras le rasgaran la piel. Solía ser la mejor amiga de Adora. Pero se había acabado hace más de un año. Entonces, ¿por qué importaba ahora?

**"Desearía que las dos no se odiaran la una a la otra hasta ese nivel, pero supongo que fue una estupidez de mi parte esperar tanto"**, suspiró Adora.

**"No la odio",** dijo Catra en tono pensativo. Adora parpadeo sorprendida, invitándola a desarrollar su pensamiento. **"Quiero decir, no me gusta, y me cabrea cada vez que abre su enorme boca, pero al menos es honesta. No es una hipócrita. No le gusto, y no me besará el trasero sólo porque decidiste protegerme. Pensé que te adora por ser She-Ra, pero parece más apegada y... atraída a ti que a She-Ra".**

Catra sonrió un poco. Estaba segura de que Adora estaba nerviosa. Era tan fácil burlarse de ella.

**"Ninguno de los rebeldes sólo me ve como She-Ra, ya sabes. Se preocupan por mí. No son perfectos, pero todos son gente genuina".**

Catra odiaba admitirlo, pero Adora tenía razón. Había sido mucho mejor tratada de lo que esperaba o pensaba que merecía. Al principio pensó que era por el arrebato de Adora cuando trajo a Catra a Luna Brillante. Pero en realidad hablando con ellos, princesas y guardias... Había empezado a cambiar de opinión. Un poco.

Siempre supo que los rebeldes no eran malas personas. Después de todo, la Horda era la que les atacaba. Pero nunca pensó que podrían ser buenas personas. La definición de Catra de bueno estaba ciertamente manchada por sus años en la Zona del Miedo, pero no podía ignorar el respeto en la voz de Angella cuando hablaba con su enemigo, incluso si le guardaba rencor, o la amabilidad y determinación de Perfuma para ayudarla con su herida a pesar de la postura asesina de Catra, o incluso el hecho de que Glimmer valorara su opinión de alguna manera...

Incluso su guardia parecía quererla. Especialmente cuando estaba comiendo. Hace unos días, le había dado a Catra un cepillo para su desordenado cabello y otros utensilios para su higiene personal que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Eso no era algo que observara en la Horda.

Los rebeldes eran ingenuos y valoraban la justicia, la bondad y la generosidad. Pero también eran impulsivos, dispuestos a defender a sus seres queridos, y no tan entusiastas en perdonar el daño fácilmente. Un poco como la misma Catra. Excepto por la parte de la ingenuidad.

**"...lo he visto. Con Perfuma y tu reina..."** Recordó que Angella le había prometido perdonar sus errores si se comprometía con ella. Eso exigía un coraje inmenso, y olvidarse de su ego... Catra nunca lo habría hecho en su lugar.

Después de pensarlo, Catra agradeció la oferta y... comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería si aceptara. Pero no importaba cuánto lo pusiera en perspectiva, no creía que encajara entre ellas. Y su proyecto de conquistar la Horda tampoco se le olvidaba.

**"Algún día os haré daño",** concluyó Catra.

Adora sonrió. Ella se permitió masajear el cuello de Catra, ahora que había terminado con el bálsamo. ¿Quién iba a saber que la melancolía de dos días llevaría a Catra a abrirse, a disculparse e incluso a admitir que podía estar equivocada? Debe haber estado muy sola en su celda.

**"Un hechicero de Mystacor vendrá mañana a hablar con nosotras sobre el juicio. Él será el que te defienda".**

La cola de Catra azotada, casi abofeteada. Adora sabía que tenía que molestarla, pero al menos Catra había terminado de quejarse de su ayuda.

**"¿Va a enseñarme a llorar en público para conmover al jurado aunque probablemente todos me odien?"**

**"No lo sé",** se rió Adora. Quería hablar más con Catra, ahora que se sentía un poco mejor, pero la gatita bostezó en voz alta. Claro, era muy tarde. Además, la poción siempre le daba sueño a Catra.

Adora tuvo que volver al campamento y esperar a Bow con Glimmer de todos modos, quien debe haber estado comiéndose las uñas por ansiedad. Recogió el bálsamo y la pócima vacía, y luego se levantó.

**"¿Adora...?"**

La cara de Catra mostraba nerviosismo. Eso no era propio de ella.

**"¿Puedes...?"** tragó. **"¿Puedes esperar un poco conmigo ...hasta que me duerma?"**

La pesadilla...

Adora sonrió y se sentó. Catra apartó la mirada. No quería mostrarle a Adora lo feliz que estaba. Eso era triste, pensó Adora. Tal vez algún día aceptaría mostrar emociones genuinas como ésta. Como antes.

Adora llamó al guardia.

**"Por favor, ve a decirle a Glimmer que estaré aquí por un tiempo. ¿Y si puede venir a buscarme cuando haya... terminado su trabajo?"**

El guardia asintió y se fue.

**"Me olvidé del trato..."** Las orejas de Catra se aplanaron. **"Ve a esperar a Bow con ella, no te preocupes por mí."**

**"Puedo esperar aquí, tonta. No tengo ni idea de cuándo volverá de todos modos."**

**"Pero..."**

**"¡Sin peros!**" Adora estaba harta de que la gente le dijera qué hacer hoy. "**Ahora vete a dormir."**

Catra resopló, una sonrisa naciendo en la comisura de sus labios. Se acostó en el colchón, sosteniendo la delgada manta para hacer un lugar para Adora. La princesa se unió a ella, de frente. No había mucho espacio, así que se acercó más, e instintivamente puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Catra.

Los ojos del felino estaban entrecerrados. Catra los cerró y ronroneó un poco debido al calor de Adora a su lado. Adora empujó un mechón de pelo rebelde de la frente de Catra, permitiéndole ver lo tranquila que se veía ahora. Acariciaba su mejilla, rozando las pecas que le eran familiares en su cara.

Una dolorosa felicidad permaneció en su pecho mientras recordaba la disculpa, como si Catra hubiera embalsamado su propio corazón herido. Nunca se había disculpado ni una vez en todo un año. Fue la primera vez.

Por supuesto que no fue una disculpa por todo lo que había hecho. El secuestro, la destrucción, la guerra en su totalidad.. Pero era un comienzo. Adora sabía, cuando escuchó las palabras de Catra, que tenía razón al creer en ella.

Adora se inclinó hacia adelante, y besó su frente, aún ahuecando su cara. Su corazón latía muy rápido. ¿Por qué sentía tanto aprecio por Catra? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella, su ex mejor amiga y supuesta enemiga mortal?

Una ininteligible palabra de sueño se deslizó de la boca de Catra mientras se acercaba a Adora, quien volvió a poner su mano en la cintura del felino y cerró los ojos.

Ella se daría cuenta de esos sentimientos más tarde. Después del juicio.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Ligeros ronquidos resonaban en el dormitorio. Apenas era medianoche, pero en la Zona de Terror, los soldados se acostaban temprano y se quedaban profundamente dormidos. Era una necesidad, dado el nivel de resistencia que exigía un solo día en las filas de la Horda.

Sólo un cadete fingía dormir, esperando que el reloj llegara a al 0000. Estaba completamente vestido debajo de su manta. Sólo le faltaban los zapatos, esperándole al pie de la litera de abajo.

El reloj hizo tictac. El día cambió.

Kyle apartó su manta y saltó de su cama lo más suavemente posible. Permaneció agachado durante unos segundos, escuchando los ruidos de sus veinte compañeros de cuarto. Nadie se estaba moviendo. Podría dejar el dormitorio a salvo.

Había hecho esto tantas veces, pero esta noche las cosas eran diferentes. Esta noche, por primera vez, tenía que dejarlo todo atrás. Y lo más difícil, tenía que volver. Sin ser detectado.

Se puso la mano en la oreja y dio unos golpecitos en el pequeño auricular que tenía. Entrapta se lo había dado antes. Ella lo controlaba a través de las cámaras mientras él estaba en la Zona de Miedo, y podía hablar con él con el dispositivo. Ella se aseguraría de que no se cruzara en el camino de ningún robot o guardia de seguridad. O peor aún, el espía demonio de Octavia y Hordak.

Kyle revisó su cinturón. También tenía una bolsa impermeable colgada allí, con otra máquina dentro, que necesitaría para la reunión con Bow.

Estaba preparado.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, intentando que no crujiera, y salió, tan silencioso como Catra.

**_"Cuartel general a Lizard, ¿me recibe?"_**

Kyle se movió hacia delante mientras la voz gritaba en su oído.

**"¡Princesa! Casi me das un infarto"**, se quejó, agarrándose el pecho. Movió la cabeza a diestra y siniestra, asegurándose de que nadie venía hacia allí, atraído por el repentino ruido.

_**"Eso no es fisiológicamente posible, eres demasiado joven para tener las arterias obstruidas. Aunque de acuerdo a esos libros que he estado leyendo recientemente, podrías tener un infarto de Tako-Tsubo..."**_

**"¡Princesa!"** Siseó Kyle. Anduvo de puntillas por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la dirección de la salida de aire habitual que usaba.

_**"Está bien, está bien. Ah, no deberías usar la ventilación esta noche, es peligroso."**_

**"¿Por qué?"**

_**"Octavia está patrullando en el segundo piso ahora mismo, y con su nueva visión infrarroja de 360° mejorada por la biotecnología, puede detectarte incluso a través de obstáculos - mientras que normalmente no es posible - así que si se está acercando demasiado no podrás alejarte de su perímetro cuando estés atrapado en un tubo".**_

Eso explicaba cómo podía ver a sus espaldas ahora...

**"¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar a la alcantarilla, si no puedo usar las rejillas de ventilación? ¡Hay guardias por todas partes!"**

_**"No te preocupes, yo te guiaré",**_ contestó Entrapta alegremente. Kyle nunca había estado tan ansioso en su vida, y eso contaba el tiempo que Bow y Glimmer se infiltraron en la base...

_**"Scorpia está en el sótano, si es necesario distraerá a los robots para que puedas..."**_

**"¿Darme un chapuzón?"** Kyle resopló. No estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la idea de salir de la Zona de Miedo por las alcantarillas, pero no podían usar las conductos de ventilación en medio de la noche. Atraería demasiada atención. Se alegró de que hubieran destapado las alcantarillas hace unos días por lo menos...

_**"Exacto, excelente, Kyle. ¿Tienes las llaves del esquife?"**_

Se revisó los bolsillos. Las llaves estaban en su sitio. Lo confirmó con un zumbido.

_**"Genial, vamos entonces. Operación Cuarzo, ¡comienza!"**_

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba la escalera central. Levantó los oídos, el corazón golpeando en el pecho.

La Zona de Miedo llevaba su nombre mejor por la noche, cuando todo estaba en silencio. No era un silencio natural, como en la naturaleza. Era un vacío impuesto, una amenaza para cualquiera que quisiera romper el toque de queda. Como si los propios muros metálicos estuvieran observando y escuchando al traidor que estaba a punto de salir.

**_"Gira a la izquierda"._**

Kyle casi pierde un paso al oír el repentino sonido. No podía acostumbrarse a eso. Era un espía solitario, que sólo dependía de sí mismo, que buscaba automáticamente las cámaras que pudieran detectarlo. Pero esta noche no tenía que preocuparse por ellas, y eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

Entrapta lo obligó a hacer varios desvíos debido a los robots de seguridad que patrullaban. Le llevó un tiempo llegar al sótano. Este piso contrastaba con el resto de la base principal. Hacía mucho ruido y calor, retumbando con máquinas y robots que no necesitaban dormir como los humanos.

Caminó por varias habitaciones familiares en su camino, como la fábrica de la cadena alimenticia. Hace una década, los robots de Hordak no eran tan eficientes, y Kyle recordó haber trabajado allí con otros soldados de la Hordak. Los adultos hacían las barras de racionamiento de mal gusto, mientras que los niños limpiaban la habitación. Ahora los robots hacían ellos mismos la comida. Era tan insípido como antes, y también le faltaba algo de alma humana en él.

Kyle deseaba no haberlo visto. Ahora era más difícil soportar las barras de racionamiento habituales.

_**"Vale, tienes que arrastrarte, como ahora mismo."**_

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**_"¡Arrástrate!"_**

Kyle se tiró al suelo, con el sudor rodando sobre su frente. Un gran robot de seguridad entró y escaneó el área de la fábrica. ¿Cómo sabía Entrapta que arrastrarse sacaría a Kyle del alcance de los rayos rojos por sólo unos centímetros? eso era un misterio. Ella realmente era un genio.

Kyle resopló aliviado cuando el robot se fue.

_**"Vamos, ya casi llegas."**_

Se puso de pie y aceleró su paso, sujetando su pecho y rogando que su visión dejara de ser borrosa. Tal vez estaba teniendo esa cosa de Tako-Tsubo.

Finalmente, llegó a una de las alcantarillas. Entrapta eligió una pequeña en vez de una de las grandes entradas que la Horda usó para evacuar la totalidad de las cañerías de agua de la Zona del Terror, bendita sea.

Revisó una última vez si estaba listo. Abrió la alcantarilla, inhaló y exhaló...

_**"No olvides poner tus auriculares en tu b-"**_

Mierda.

El cuerpo de Kyle se sumergió en el agua. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó la nariz, tratando de olvidar que estaba flotando en la basura. Pateó el suelo debajo de él, y finalmente emergió. Se quitó el auricular de la oreja.

**"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..."**

Estaba empapado. Intentó llamar a Entrapta, esperando que no estuviera completamente arruinado, pero sólo el silencio le respondió.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Estaba mal. Muy mal. Tenía que volver, abortar la misión.

Pero no podía. Pero sin la ayuda de Entrapta, lo atraparían. Pero estaba Scorpia en el sótano, que podía ayudarlo. Demasiados peros...

Entrapta le advirtió que la intervención de Scorpia sería el último recurso. No querían correr el riesgo de que la Horda pensara que Scorpia y Kyle estaban tramando algo juntos. Sólo haría falta un rumor desafortunado para que Octavia sospechara. La segunda al mando ya estaba tras él por su curiosidad.

Kyle decidió seguir el plan. Él averiguaría más tarde cómo contactar con Entrapta. Bow tendría su tablet con él, esperaba Kyle.

Mientras pensaba, la corriente ya lo había llevado lejos en la alcantarilla. Kyle llegó a la mayor parte de los tubos, con salientes a cada lado del agua, donde los soldados y los robots podían caminar cuando necesitaban limpiarse.

Levantó el cuerpo por el lado izquierdo y se puso de pie con dificultad sobre el metal. Exhaló mientras agitaba sus miembros, expulsando el agua y la suciedad de su ropa. Lo intentó de nuevo con los auriculares, sin éxito. Lo puso en su bolsa, y luego empezó a correr.

No había tiempo que perder.

No debería haber ninguna vigilancia aquí, pero uno nunca podría saberlo. Afortunadamente -pero lamentablemente Bow probablemente diría- Kyle se sabía estas alcantarillas de memoria. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrar la abertura perfecta que lo llevaría afuera, en un lugar donde no había robots que lo vieran.

Corrió durante diez largos minutos, esperando que sus músculos que nunca podría entrenar correctamente aguantaran, hasta que encontró la abertura. Sonrió aliviado, pero de repente se quedó helado, su mente en blanco.

Un robot se dirigía hacia él. Rápido. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?!

Kyle no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Estaba paralizado.

El robot se detuvo frente a él. Su señal púrpura cegó sus ojos.

_**"¡Kyle! ¡Por fin! Me alegro de que Emily te haya encontrado!"**_

**¿"Entrapta"?**

La voz vino del robot. Era Emily... Kyle no la había reconocido, ya que la mayoría de los robots le parecerían iguales...

_**"Realmente debería instalar cámaras en las alcantarillas. Me preocupaba que te encontraran!"**_

**"Siento lo del auricular..."**

_**"Está bien, haré uno nuevo. Ahora ve a ver a Bow, Emily esperará aquí tu regreso".**_

Kyle sonrió mientras se subía a la escalera de la pared. Llegó a la alcantarilla, abrió la tapa metálica y sacó la parte superior de su cabeza. La abertura estaba en un estrecho callejón sin salida entre dos viejos edificios de vigilancia. Antes de que las cámaras y los robots hicieran la vigilancia nocturna, los soldados tenían que hacer turnos allí.

Kyle levantó su cuerpo de la alcantarilla, la cerró y salió del callejón sin salida. Caminó con cautela, con el cuerpo pegado a las paredes para asegurarse de que no sería visto por ninguna cámara. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero estaba asustado... ¿Quizás alguien más estaba mirando las cámaras después de todo...? Pero lo habrían descubierto antes de eso. Aún así, le liberó de la ansiedad de hacerlo.

Entrapta también le dijo antes de salir de las alcantarillas que ella crearía una pequeña distracción que atraería a los robots de la sección, para asegurarse de que no se cruzarían en su camino. No sabía lo que hacía el genio, pero había sido eficiente. Su camino al garaje se volvió completamente silencioso y solitario.

Finalmente, llegó al estacionamiento de los skiffs. Tomó el primero que se cruzó en su camino, demasiado apurado para comprobar si era el más funcional. Insertó las llaves de Scorpia en la cabecera, miró a su alrededor por última vez y se deshizo con la máquina.

Gritó debido a la velocidad. Nunca antes había conducido un esquife. Al menos no solo. Lonnie siempre había estado ahí para tomar la barra. Quizás debería haber pensado en esto antes... Después de unos minutos caóticos de conducción, finalmente se acostumbró a ello.

En diez minutos, llegó a la entrada del Bosque Susurrante. Estacionó el bote frente a un árbol de frutas de aspecto extraño, ¿naranjas tal vez? No podía recordar y se aventuró en el bosque, temblando paso a paso.

**"¿Bow...?"** Su voz se quebró. Los Bosques estaban tan distintos ahora que habían vuelto a crecer. Estaban casi de vuelta a su estado original. Tan pronto como Kyle puso un pie en una raíz, los insectos dejaron de moler sus melodías. Era como si los Bosques lo estuvieran mirando. Juzgándolo por pertenecer a las filas de sus asesinos. No querían a los soldados de la Horda en su tierra...

Kyle tragó, sin disfrutar en absoluto de esta pesada atmósfera. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño

De repente, un crujido rompió el silencio.

Kyle gritó, corriendo de vuelta a su bote como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

**"¡Kyle! ¡Soy sólo yo!"**

El soldado de la Horda se relajó al ver a Bow salir de los arbustos, acompañado por el caballo volador que montaba Adora.

Los dos chicos sonrieron genuinamente, felices por un segundo de verse de nuevo...luego la torpeza manchó su expresión facial cuando recordaron las condiciones de su reunión.

**"Así que, um... "** Bow se acaricio la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y luego miró al niño empapado de arriba a abajo.** "¿Tuviste algún problema para venir aquí?"**

**"Se podría decir que sí..."** Kyle se encogió de hombros. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. **"Nada que no pudiera manejar."**

Bow asintió. Quería preguntar más sobre su amigo, pero de alguna manera... parecía inapropiado. Algo se había roto entre ellos desde esa batalla.

**"Entonces, ¿tienes...?"**

**"¡Oh, claro!"** Bow se llevo una mano a la cara. Swift Wind puso los ojos en blanco mientras el chico buscaba en su bolso. Sacó un pequeño tubo, mostrando el cabello rosado de adentro.** "¡Ahí está! ...el pelo de Angella."**

**"¡Genial, dámelo!"** Kyle abrió su propia bolsa de cinturón, revelando un dispositivo de cilindro plano que agarró con cuidado. Bow frunció el ceño mientras sostenía el tubo, preguntándose por un segundo qué podía hacer esa cosa... Y luego se congeló cuando lo entendió.

Kyle agarró el tubo, lo abrió y lo sacudió por encima del cilindro. El pelo se cayó, pero flotaba como un campo mágico suspendiéndolo en el aire. Una luz verde emitida por la máquina resuena en la longitud del cabello, escudriñando cada parte microscópica del mismo.

Oh no...

Bow sentía el sudor correr por su frente. ¿Cómo no anticipó que Entrapta comprobaría durante la reunión si la estaba engañando?

Swift Wind le dio un codazo en el hombro con su hocico, tratando de relajarlo. Tenía razón, actuar raro sólo empeoraría las cosas...

_**"Objeto: ADN Descendiente de los Primeros "**_, cantó una voz robótica.

_**"Compatible".**_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó la cara de Kyle. Miró a Bow, que estaba demasiado atónito para procesar lo que la máquina había dicho.

**"Entrapta será feliz"**, dijo el soldado.** "¿Estás bien?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente!"** Exclamó Bow un poco demasiado alto. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero de alguna manera todo había funcionado de la mejor manera y su corazón seguía bombeando la adrenalina de una probable catástrofe. **"¿Qué pretende hacer con él?"**

**"Nada peligroso, no te preocupes"**, contestó en voz baja. **"No puedo decirte más, no sé lo que está haciendo. Demasiado inteligente para mí".**

**"¡Ahora, no te desprecies así!"** Bow puso una mano en su hombro.** "¡Mira cómo nos engañaste a los dos, se necesita algo de materia gris para inventar un plan como este!"**

**"Sí, aunque eso fue cuesta abajo, tengo suerte de que Entrapta sea una buena persona."**

**"Ella realmente es..."** La cara de Bow se entristeció de repente. Se había dado cuenta, cuando vio a la princesa en su tablet, de cuánto había extrañado su amistad, sus rarezas, su emoción cuando le mostraba sus inventos. Deseaba que ella pudiera cambiar de bando, volver a ellos... Bow tenía la certeza de que Entrapta no era malvada, no era un verdadero soldado de la Horda en el fondo.

Igual que Kyle.

**"Tú también, Bow",** se escapó de su aturdimiento. Kyle parecía nervioso, pero lo miró con ojos agradecidos.** "Eres amable y honesto. No me engañaste, y..."** Bow se trago las palabras, la incomodidad atormentando su corazón.

**"...no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí, Bow. Siento haber dudado de ti".**

**"Está bien, tus dudas eran válidas, Kyle. Tenías toda la razón al preguntarte sobre la rebelión... "** Bow suspiró. **"Yo mismo... estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre la rebelión todos los días."**

Kyle levantó las cejas, su curiosidad se asomó. ¿Qué podría haber aprendido el siempre positivo arquero sobre su lado y su familia para que se viera tan triste?

**"Nadie es perfecto en esta guerra, pero no dejaré de luchar contra la Horda Kyle, porque pase lo que pase, las acciones de Hordak están dañando a gente inocente por razones egoístas. Por el poder."**

La mirada de Bow atravesó la de Kyle. Intentaba llamar a su sentido de la justicia, el soldado lo sintió. Así fue como lo convenció de espiar a Hordak para la rebelión. Mientras que la mayor parte del tiempo Bow era un suave adolescente que corría sobre las chabolas de un pirata, también tuvo un repentino estallido de charlas inspiradoras que llegaron cuando la gente a su alrededor más lo necesitaba. Era su mayor fortaleza.

**"Sé que ahora mismo necesitas quedarte en la Horda, por tu amigo Rogelio"**, dijo Bow, aceptando su tono.** "Pero espero que algún día, consideres mi propuesta. Sé que estoy siendo repetitivo, pero te queremos en nuestras filas, Kyle. Estaríamos orgullosos de luchar a tu lado".**

Kyle se sonrojó. Maldito sea...

**"Como te dije antes..."** se alejó del toque de Bow.** "No estoy listo para eso. Pero lo recordaré".**

El rebelde no protestó. Él lo entendió. Al menos, se alegró de que pudieran aliviar parte de la tensión entre ellos.

**"Entrapta me dijo que te dijera que la piedra debe estar en casa mañana, también le desea lo mejor a Mermista. Espero que se mejore..."**

Los ojos de Bow estaban cubiertos de lagrimas

Kyle era una gran persona, y Bow realmente esperaba que pudieran reunirse algún día. Nunca esperó encariñarse tanto con el soldado de la Horda la primera vez que se conocieron, pero Kyle... Este tipo valía la pena conocerlo.

Bow le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras encendía el motor del bote, y abandonó el Bosque Susurrante. El arquero se sintió aliviado al saber que regresaba a los alrededores de Entrapta. Confiaba en ella para que lo protegiera. No es que Kyle realmente necesitara protección, era invisible para sus superiores... Pero le vendría bien otro amigo.

* * *

_**"Oh mis Primeros, Kyle, esto es increíble, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

**"Princesa, por favor, te lo ruego, baja la voz..."**

Kyle miró a su alrededor, la ansiedad se arrastraba hacia su cerebro de nuevo. Estaba de vuelta en las alcantarillas con Emily, caminando a un paso rápido detrás del robot, que le hizo tomar un camino diferente que antes.

_**"¡La llave es perfecta, Kyle! Esto es increíble! Teníamos razón sobre Angella. ¡Y los cristales! Ahora puedo desencriptarlos! Esto es GRANDE KYLE, ¿lo entiendes?"**_

**"Sí, sí, princesa, sí, pero..."**

_**"Esto no es una coincidencia, no puede ser... El único descendiente de los Primeros en Etheria, esperando ser usado para los datos del templo... ¡¿Cuáles son las probabilidades Kyle?! Haré las cuentas".**_

**"Sí, hazlo, pero en silencio, por favor..."**

Emily conectó un dedo metálico suyo en el tablero de control de una puerta, abriéndolo en un segundo. Kyle respiró profundamente el aire refrescante. No veía la hora de ducharse...

Siguió a Emily por los incontables pasillos de los almacenes de los robots. Ya no había soldados que vinieran por aquí, ya no tenían necesidad de los obsoletos robots. Pero si alguna vez necesitaban formar un ejército sorpresa, como último recurso... Tenían algo de material.

_**"¿Cómo estaba Bow, por cierto?"** _Preguntó Entrapta alegremente. Estaba tarareando, creando una atmósfera espeluznante en la silenciosa base principal.

**"Um, parece que esta bien..."** Kyle dudó, pero decidió abrirse. Tenía que ver hasta dónde podía confiar en ella. **"Me pidió que me uniera a ellos. La rebelión".**

_**"Oh... ¿Y qué piensas de eso?"**_

**"Tengo sentimientos encontrados... ¿Qué hay de ti? Fuiste parte de ello una vez..."**

Emily agarró a Kyle por el cuello y lo arrojó por el agujero del techo. Kyle lloriqueó mientras aterrizaba de culo. Él gimió. Los caminos de los robots a través de la Zona de Terror definitivamente no eran sus favoritos.

_**"No lo sé. Por ahora, necesito descifrar los datos, entonces... Veremos."**_

Parecía menos segura de sí misma de lo normal.

**"¿Por qué estos datos son tan importantes para..."**

_**"¡Oh mierda!"**_ Siseó Entrapta. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Kyle nunca la había oído decir tacos antes. _**"Vale, Kyle, malas noticias, pero por favor relájate y trata de actuar con normalidad... "**_

Su corazón latía más rápido en el pecho.

_**"Estás en el radar de Octavia."**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ella nunca había visto realmente eso antes.

Eso fue lo primero que Octavia se dijo a sí misma después del experimento de Hordak con ella.

Después de que esa perra arruinara su último ojo en funcionamiento, Octavia pensó que su vida había terminado. ¿De qué podría servir en la Horda como mujer ciega? Afortunadamente, tuvo la oportunidad de tener un Señor misericordioso, que no quería que se desperdiciara su potencial.

Ella permanecería fiel a él por eso, para siempre.

Cuando se despertó después del experimento, pensó por primera vez que su cabeza explotaría debido a toda la información que recibía al mismo tiempo. Una visión periférica de 360° y un tiempo de reacción de latencia acortado eran difíciles de adaptar. Pero una vez que le cogió el truco, supo que había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de fuerza.

Catra no tenía idea de lo agradecida que estaba Octavia por haberla cortado.

No más ataques furtivos podrían derribarla. Era invencible.

Y no fue el único efecto de la tecnología de Hordak. Octavia era ahora más de sangre fría... por lo tanto, más precisa cuando golpeaba. El mocoso irrespetuoso que trató de robar algunas barras de racionamiento la otra noche podía confirmarlo.

Ella sería la segunda al mando más alerta que Hordak jamás haya tenido. Ella traería más orden del que la Horda ha conocido en veinte años. Ella no toleraría ninguna falta de disciplina entre los soldados, como Shadow Weaver y Catra lo permitieron.

Y ella empezaría con el enano.

**_"¿Tú otra vez? ¿No te dije que te meterías en problemas si te pillaba husmeando?"_**

_El chico parecía que se iba a mear encima._

**_"Romper el toque de queda te costará un viaje de ida a la detención disciplinaria, soldado..."_**

**_"¡Comandante Octavia!"_**

_Ella apretó los puños. Ella había visto venir a la Capitana de la Fuerza antes de llamarla. Ella quería azotar sus dos caras con sus tentáculos y chuparles la vida._

**_"Kyle... le di a este cadete la orden de ir a buscar este robot al hangar de almacenamiento B420. Lo encerraron por error después del toque de queda..."_**

_**"¡Y los robots de seguridad tardaron dos horas en liberarme!"** exclamó el soldado._

**_"¿Para qué necesitabas ese robot, Capitana Scorpia?"_**

**_"Entrapta pidió este modelo específico, para uno de sus experimentos."_**

_Octavia gruñó de frustración. Ella estaba en la cima sin iguales en las filas de los militares, Entrapta era su igual con respecto a la consideración de Hordak. Era intocable. Por ahora._

_**"¿Y por qué necesitabas a este niño inútil para hacerlo?"** Escupió con obvio desdén por Kyle._

_**"...bueno, creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar cosas, ¿no cree, Comandante?"** Scorpia sonrió. Octavia nunca se había fijado en esta mujer, y con su nuevo Hordak tech modificando su percepción de la gente... no iría mejor._

_A ella no le gustaba._

**_"¿Qué hay de nuestro nuevo entrenador?"_**

**_"¿Qué pasa con ella?"_** preguntó Scorpia, perpleja. Octavia sonrió fríamente.

**_"Entrenadora Lonnie, ¿creía que podía esconderse de mí?"_**

_Un sonido de muleta resonó en el suelo metálico. Kyle y Scorpia observaron con atención a la niña herida que salía de su escondite. Lonnie miró fijamente a Octavia, con determinación en sus ojos. No se asustaba ante su superior._

_Esto tenía que cambiar._

**_"Parece que no tiene excusa para romper el toque de queda, entrenadora."_**

**_"Tenía que ocuparme de algunas cosas para mi primera lección de mañana, Comandante. Cúlpeme todo lo que quiera, tengo demasiado trabajo asignado, mientras me estoy recuperando"._**

_Tanto entusiasmo. Oh, ella no dejaría que esto quedara impune._

_Estaba a punto de arrastrar el culo de Lonnie a la cárcel, cuando la cara de Entrapta apareció en la pared, su risa histérica alertó a todos los robots de seguridad de la planta._

**_"Comandante, si no le importa, necesito ese bot y mi nuevo asistente ahora mismo, ¡Esto es muy importante para mi experimento! ¿Dejaras que se vayan todos? Oh Lonnie, por cierto, creo que deberías subir un poco el nivel del programa de entrenamiento XTR797, parece un poco débil para los cadetes de 5º grado."_**

_Octavia estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atreve a..._

_**"...dejaré pasar esto por hoy. Pero estáis advertidos, todos vosotros",** gruñó ella. **"Tendré mis ojos en ti, de ahora en adelante."**_

Ella los atraparía de nuevo.

Fue más allá de afirmar su dominio. El cadete enano actuó demasiado sospechoso como para no investigarlo, y a ella no le gustó cómo lo protegió el ex equipo de Catra... Desafortunadamente, no podía ir a ver a Hordak sin tener más pruebas. Dependía demasiado de Entrapta como para renunciar a ella, justo después de echar a Catra.

**"Comandante Octavia, ¿qué noticias me trae hoy?"**

Octavia se inclinó ante su Señor, que estaba actualizando su programa de espías demonios.

**"Lord Hordak, el Capitán de la Fuerza Grizzlor me acaba de informar que la piedra está de vuelta en Salineas."**

Esa fue la prueba definitiva de la importancia de Entrapta. Hordak la había escuchado. No había mucha gente en la que Hordak confiara lo suficiente como para tener en cuenta su opinión y cambiar sus planes para ellos.

**"Perfecto. ¿Cómo es la conexión?"**

**"Por lo que sabemos, parece correcta. La puerta se levantó instantáneamente cuando la runestone estaba de vuelta en su lugar."**

**"Excelente. Dile a Grizzlor que tenga mucho cuidado y refuerce la seguridad allí".**

Ella asintió, y procedió a salir, pero tuvo un momento de duda.

**"¿Qué pasa, Comandante?"**

**"Sólo estaba... encontrando la petición de Entrapta extraña. Un poco apresurada".**

Hordak le puso los ojos encima. No podía ver los ojos rojos como antes, pero sintió su mirada silenciosa analizándola.

"**Eres mi segunda al mando, Octavia"**, respondió simplemente. **"Si temes por la lealtad de mis soldados, haz algo al respecto."**

**"¿Aunque sea ella?"** Si Octavia hubiera podido levantar la ceja, lo habría hecho.

**"Siempre y cuando no comprometas su trabajo..."**

El Segundo al mando sonrió con suficiencia. Claro, no se molestaría en Entrapta de inmediato.

Su nuevo asistente serían un objetivo mucho más accesible.

* * *

El sol ya había salido en el cielo. Ya había pasado el amanecer. Catra tuvo que parar. El vigilante nocturno había dejado su turno y el vigilante diurno estaba patrullando ahora. La vería si decidiera mirar por la ventana de la puerta. Pero Catra estaba tan cerca.

Su garra había estado raspando y raspando las barras durante tres horas. Pronto habría suficiente espacio para que su cabeza se deslizara por el agujero. Pronto, ella podría escapar de esa celda aburrida. Ella podría volver a la Horda, y luchar contra Hordak. Ella tenía un plan...

Primero se dirigiría al laboratorio de Entrapta sin ser notada, usando los conductos de ventilación. Luego le pediría a Scorpia que reuniera a tanta gente como pudiera y que la apreciara como segunda al mando. Cuanta más gente la ayude a derrocar al tirano, mejor. Entrapta podría entonces trabajar en el control de los robots para que los seguidores de Hordak fueran superados en número. Y cuando estén listos para tomar acción, hagan un alto en el camino.

Un plan simple, pero eficiente.

Pero para eso necesitaba trabajar más rápido en esas barras. El juicio estaba demasiado cerca. Si quería escapar antes de su viaje a Mystacor, no podía permitirse perder tiempo. ...como esta misma noche, cuando le pidió a Adora que se quedara con ella.

Qué gran idea, en realidad.

Adora se fue mientras dormía, probablemente para saludar a Bow. Catra tendría que hablar de esto con Entrapta... Entre otras cosas.

Se quejo, resistiéndose al impulso de hacer una pausa. Le dolía el dedo, pero tenía que terminar esto a tiempo.

Adora llegaría pronto con su poción y bálsamo matutino.

_Adora..._

Cada día era más difícil considerar dejarla. Ella se sentiría herida. Muy dolida. Catra lo sabía. La princesa pasó tanto tiempo defendiéndola contra toda la rebelión... La decepción que sentiría la rubia probablemente igualaría el sentimiento de traición de Catra del año pasado.

Una parte de ella recordaba la emoción de querer herir los sentimientos de Adora, pero la mayor parte de ella sólo sentía culpa por esa idea ahora.

Decepcionar a Angella también era un pensamiento que molestaba la mente de Catra. Extrañamente. Hizo todo lo posible por apartarlo en un rincón de su mente.

No pude unirse... Tenía que irse. Ella tenía su propia agenda que seguir. Ella tomaría el control de la Horda, y luego... Entonces era demasiado pronto para anticiparse.

Las orejas de Catra se animaron cuando oyó los pasos.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, preparando su habitual sonrisa petulante para Adora, pero se cayó cuando otro visitante entró en la prisión.

Un joven elegante con cuernos en la cabeza, vestido con una larga túnica amarilla-naranja, entró. Miró sus ojos y asintió de una manera educada pero extrañamente excitada. Catra estaba segura de que era de Mystacor, a juzgar por su horrible gusto en ropa.

Adora iba detrás. Parecía tan cansada como hace unas horas, cuando se había acostado junto a Catra, sus ojos azules la miraban con emoción y la felina hacía todo lo posible para ignorarla...

**"Hey Catra",** la saludó con un tono apagado. **"Este es Vassilis, el hechicero a cargo de tu defensa en el juicio."**

Bingo.

**"Está aquí para hablar contigo y escuchar tu versión de la historia."**

**"¿Mi versión?"** Catra se rió. Sonaba tan ridícula.

**"Es esencial que sepa todo lo que ha vivido durante este año, Comandante Catra",** protestó el hombre. Se sentó y tomó un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas de uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

**"No me llames así. Ya no soy la segunda al mando",** dijo con amargura.

**"Bueno..."** Adora parecía incómoda. **"Para el Tribunal, aun lo eres, así es como te llamarán."**

**"Lo que sea",** Catra puso los ojos en blanco. **"No estamos en la Corte, Catra es suficiente."**

**"Muy bien. Así que, he estado estudiando tu caso Catra,"** Vassilis hojeó sus notas con entusiasmo. **"Y se me ocurrió una estrategia que creo que podría funcionar. Claramente no podemos jugar la carta de la ignorancia, sabías muy bien que la Horda estaba haciendo el mal".**

Miró expectante a Catra, esperando que ella lo confirmara. No había juicio en su tono. Era sólo una observación basada en hechos... Qué raro.

**"Claro".**

**"Bien, entonces lo que realmente necesitamos hacer, es jugar la carta sentimental. Tenemos que mover al jurado. Ahí es donde la Princesa Adora será útil".**

Adora asintió. **"Mi testimonio hablará principalmente de nuestro tiempo juntos en la Horda, para mostrar tu verdadero yo, tu verdadera personalidad."**

**"Y Adora también hablará de cómo tu mentor te torturó todos estos años. ¿Cuál es su nombre de nuevo?"**

La cola de Catra se endureció. Sus pupilas se estrecharon en dos pequeñas aberturas.

**"No."**

**"¿Disculpe?"** Preguntó Vassilis.

**"No vas a exponer toda mi vida frente a extraños".**

**"Catra..."** Adora comenzó a actuar como si estuviera cansada de los juegos de Catra. Oh no, ella no la dejaría ir por aquí.

**"Dije que no. Eso es privado. No quiero que nadie, y especialmente Mystacor, conozca mi verdadero yo, como tú lo llamas".**

**"¿Pero por qué? No veo el problema, si puede salvarte de la sentencia de muerte."** Vassilis parecía estupefacto. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo, vivía en un pozo o algo así?

**"Prefiero morir que..."**

**"No",** esta vez fue Adora la que le cortó el paso, un tono enojado en su voz. Se agarró a los barrotes de la celda de Catra. **"No vamos a tener este debate de nuevo, Catra."**

**"Nunca dijiste que tenía que mostrar mis debilidades en la Corte",** siseó Catra, cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

**"¿Crees que es una debilidad? ¿Tu amabilidad? ¿Tu lealtad a tus amigos? ¿Tu fuerza contra la tortura emocional y física?"**

**"Cualquier cosa que puedan usar contra mí, especialmente si es de Shadow Weaver..."** Catra se encogió ante ese nombre, el resto de la frase muriendo en su garganta. **"Dije que no."**

**"Si no aceptas abrirte, vas a terminar muerta."**

**"Oh, por favor, no me voy a abrir a nadie",** escupió Catra. **"Tu lo harás. Tú eres la que les contará mi lamentable vida, mientras que ni siquiera sabes por lo que he pasado".**

**"¡No puedo si todavía te niegas a hablar conmigo!"** Adora gritó. **"He intentado adivinar cómo te has sentido todos estos años, Catra, pero si no me ayudas, ¡voy a fracasar!"**

Adora agarró las manos de Catra a través de las barras, apretando tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sus ojos azules estaban llorosos, ansiosos y furiosos en Catra.

Una vez más, las palabras de Angella resonaron en su mente.

_Acepta la ayuda que te está ofreciendo, Catra. No lo está haciendo por sí misma._

Un fuerte estruendo rompió el momento. Catra inclinó la cabeza, mirando alrededor del hombro de Adora. El hechicero estaba tomando notas, una mirada codiciosa en sus ojos mientras los miraba luchando. Sonrió cuando vio a Catra mirándole fijamente.

**"Por favor, no paréis, esto es oro. Hay mucho material con el que trabajar."**

**"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Vete."**

**"Vassilis, por favor",** Adora lo llamó suavemente. **"Seguiremos con esto más tarde, ¿De acuerdo? Catra y yo tenemos que hablar".**

**"¡Por supuesto! Estaré esperando en el campamento."**

Adora acompañó al hechicero hasta la puerta. Aprovechó para pedirle al guardia que le abriera la celda. Adora intervino, de pie, tiesa frente a Catra. Las dos chicas se miraron en silencio, esperando que el guardia les diera un poco de privacidad.

**"¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer una escena?"**

**"Oh, no lo sé, ¡tal vez es porque sigues sacándome de quicio!"**

**"¡Catra, pensé que habíamos terminado con esto! ¡Sabes que todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo es por ti!"**

**"¡Correcto, como revelar información vital sobre mí a la gente que me odia!"**

**"Oye, no creo que lo entiendas",** Adora la señaló.** "¡No tienes elección! Esto no es la sesión semanal de confesiones de bromas de Shadow Weaver, es un juicio por tus crímenes de guerra".**

**"Créeme, lo sé, princesa",** Catra invadió su espacio personal y le puso una garra bajo la barbilla. **"Y no dejaré que esta gente que no me conoce, decida en un día si vale la pena salvar mi vida o no."**

Esa sentencia podría haber sido dictada por genuina para cualquier otra persona que no sea Catra. Pero era Catra. Adora levantó una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos.

**"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No puedes irte",** repitió.

Catra se alejó y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared para ocultar su expresión facial.

**"No quiero contarles mi pasado. Supongo que no puedo evitar que balbucees lo que quieras..."**

**"Tienes toda la razón, no puedes."**

**"No te importan mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?"** Catra estaba molesta.

**"¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos?"** Adora agarró su hombro y la giró. **"Estoy harta de que te quejes todo el tiempo de que no te entiendo. ¡Culparme de algo que ni siquiera quieres contarme! ¡Hazme entender! ¡Háblame!"**

**"¿Quieres hablar?"** Catra la empujó. **"¡De acuerdo, hablemos entonces!"**

Por una fracción de segundo Adora se arrepintió, al ver la ira en los ojos de la felina. Podría ser aterradora. Pero Adora mantuvo su postura, sin apartar nunca su mirada de ella. Necesitaban esa charla.

**"Ya sabes..."** Catra jadeó, buscando sus palabras. Había demasiadas cosas que decir. No sabía por dónde empezar. **"¿Sabes lo que más me molestaba de que te fueras a la rebelión?"**

Adora agitó la cabeza. La resolución de Catra se hizo más fuerte a medida que compuso sus pensamientos.

**"Es que dijiste que finalmente habías abierto los ojos, que finalmente te habías dado cuenta de quiénes eran las personas malvadas y por quién debíamos luchar. Eso es lo único que te importaba después de todo... ser una heroína".**

**"¿Todo lo que me importaba?"**

**"Sí. Luchar contra las malvadas princesas por la Horda era lo más importante para ti, y cuando finalmente se te ocurrió que la Horda no era tan perfecta..."**

**"Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera exactamente? ¿Volver a la Horda y regañarlos por ser malvados?"**

**"¡Ese no es el punto!"**

**"¿Cuál es el punto entonces?"**

**"El punto es que me di cuenta después de pensarlo, que realmente no te importa la gente que quieres proteger! Sólo quieres ser la aclamada heroína..."**

**"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡No sabes lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza!"**

**"¡No necesito hacerlo! Tus acciones hablaron por ti! Dejaste la Horda del mal, me dejaste a mí, tu supuesta mejor amiga, por el lado más apuesto".**

**"Catra..."**

**"Me di cuenta de que nunca te preocupaste por mí..."** La amargura quemó sus palabras. **"Yo era perfecta como la débil amiga acosada que tenías que proteger contra todos, Shadow Weaver, los otros cadetes... Y tú alimentaste esa imagen. Me hiciste sentir como si fuera débil, siempre a tu sombra, siempre la alborotadora que tenías que tener atada..."**

**"¡Nunca jamás dije o insinué eso! ¿Cómo te atreves...?"**

**"...¡qué idiota he sido! Yo fui la única que te amó por lo que realmente eras, no sólo admirando tu fuerza y tu brillante mente, y sin embargo lo tiraste a la basura y saltaste en la primera ocasión para hacerte la heroína por una causa mayor".**

**"Así no es como yo pensaba en absoluto, Catra, lo estás interpretando todo. De verdad me importabas, pero también me importaba la injusticia de la Horda. Haces que parezca que fue una decisión fácil, pero piénsalo, dejé toda mi vida atrás e incluso acepté perderte al final por esa causa".**

**"¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Te rendiste conmigo!"** La voz de Catra se rompió.** "¿Y para qué?"**

**"¡No por la gloria!"**

Catra parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Adora no negaría que la abandonó al menos.

**"Sí, bueno, así es como se siente, ¿de acuerdo? Durante toda mi vida, he sido maltratado en la Horda... Y tú me protegiste bien, pero nunca pensaste que yo era una víctima. Hablando de preocuparse por la injusticia..."**

**"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca acepté los malos tratos de Shadow Weaver..."**

**"Me hiciste creer, como ella, que merecía mis castigos porque fui irrespetuosa. No intentes negarlo Adora, estabas convencida de que era una buena razón para que me tratara como una alimaña!"**

**"¡No! No es verdad..."** Los ojos de Adora se nublaron. Incluso si Catra estaba llevando la interpretación demasiado lejos, sabía en el fondo que en realidad había criticado la actitud de Catra muchas veces en el pasado, y aceptó que era parte de la razón por la cual Shadow Weaver nunca reconoció los talentos de Catra.

**"...entonces golpeó mágicamente tu estúpida cabeza de chorlito que la Horda era malvada...y te fuiste,"** su voz se desvaneció. **"Sola, dejándome lidiar con el desastre que dejaste atrás."**

**"Pero no quería dejarte. Te pedí que te unieras..."**

**"Oh, por favor, no insististe una vez que me negué a seguirte..."**

**"¿Disculpa?"**

**"Respóndeme honestamente. ¿Pensaste en mí cuando estabas en tus pequeñas misiones, con She-Ra y tus nuevos mejores amigos?"**

**"Por supuesto que lo hice..."** Adora agitó la cabeza con incredulidad.** "¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti? Te quería conmigo todos los días..."**

**"No parecías muy contenta la ultima**** vez que nos vimos."**

**"¡Porque estábamos en lados opuestos, Catra, y tú no querías unirte a mí!"**

**"Por supuesto que no me uniría a ti",** dijo con voz ronca. **"Unirme no era lo que necesitaba de ti en ese momento y lo sabes."**

**"Lo sé, ya lo he entendido. Querías que me diera cuenta de que la Horda era malvada antes, y que desertara contigo, y no por la rebelión,"** enfatizó Adora en esta frase. **"Como eso no ocurrió, decidiste demostrar tu valía a Hordak y a ti misma. Querías ser la mejor y ganar la guerra contra nosotras como prueba".**

**"...es una forma de resumirlo."**

El silencio cayó en la celda, pero parecía como si la ira de Catra aún estuviera esparciéndose a su alrededor. Adora casi podía oírlos. Los reproches.

_Estoy mejor solo que a tu sombra._

_Nunca seré la compañera débil que protegiste para sentirte mejor contigo misma._

_...nunca me amaste._

Adora probablemente estaba imaginando demasiado. Pero ahora necesitaba hacer que Catra entendiera su lado.

**"Lo siento por todo lo que pasó, Catra... Me fui, y probablemente tuve mi parte de responsabilidad en el trauma de tu infancia..."**

Adora levantó la barbilla entonces, lista para exponer los pensamientos y temores internos que tanto había trabajado con sus amigas.

**"Pero sabes, no fuiste la única que vivió cosas terribles en la Horda. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que te digan que no era nada antes de que Shadow Weaver me acogiera? ¿Sabes lo que se siente al tener siempre tantas expectativas puestas en mí, como cadete y luego como She-Ra? Shadow Weaver me empujó a estar en la cima..."**

**"Oh boohoo, ¡¿Debo sentirme mal por eso?!"**

**"¡No me interrumpas! ¡Nunca quise que te tratara así! Tal vez pensaste que no estaba tratando lo suficiente para protegerte, pero nunca lo hice para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, o para sentirme como un héroe o algo así. ¡Lo hice porque te amaba! Y lo siento si traté de no hacer que Shadow Weaver me odiara también".**

**"Pfft, como si eso pudiera pasar..."**

**"Puedes culparme todo lo que quieras por tratar de vivir un poco mejor también. No me importa, Catra, era un niña, ¡igual que tú! Y también me manipuló a mí, ¡igual que a ti!"**

Catra resopló. Se alejó de Adora, sin querer ver más su estúpida cara, o podría terminar golpeándola.

**"Tal vez, a diferencia de ti, fui demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta de todo esto. ¡Pero nunca me dijiste lo que viste! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a adivinar, cuando la Horda era todo lo que había conocido en mi vida?"**

**"Sí, podemos estar de acuerdo en eso. Eres tonta",** escupió Catra. **"Te cegó la atención que te prestó Shadow Weaver."**

**"Sí, lo admito. Me encantaba que me admiraran. Es verdad",** contestó Adora enfadada. **"Así es como nos criaron en la Horda. Ser el mejor soldado era lo único que importaba. Y estoy bastante segura de que habrías actuado igual que yo si hubieras sido su favorita".**

**"Ahora nunca podremos saber lo conveniente que es eso"**, se rió Catra, mirándola de reojo por el rabillo de su ojo dorado.

**"Catra..."** Adora dudó. ¿Cómo pude terminar esto bien? Se siente como si estuviera caminando al borde de un acantilado. **"Tienes razón."**

Catra volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarla.

**"Estaba ciega, luego te descuidé por la rebelión. Elegí ser una heroína antes que un amiga. Y tú...tenías que dejar de sentirte débil."**

**"Hey-"**

**"Sentiste que traté de hacerte sentir débil, así que...significa que de alguna manera lo hiciste, por mucho tiempo, mientras que yo personalmente nunca te vi como otra cosa que no fuera fuerte."**

Catra resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**"Necesitabas dejar de sentirte como la segunda mejor. Necesitabas encontrarte. Ojalá lo hubieras hecho de otra manera, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Cometimos nuestros errores. Y ahora mira",** sonrió Adora. **"Hablamos."**

**"Impresionante".**

Eso fue una cosa de Adora, ir directamente a lo esencial, como el buen soldado que era.

**"Y cambiamos Catra",** Adora siguió.** "Cambiamos mucho en un año, e incluso más en apenas dos semanas."**

La ira de Catra vaciló ante esas palabras. Las últimas dos semanas habían trastornado su mundo.

**"Tal vez nunca creas que no quise destruirte cuando éramos niñas. Quizás no creas que me arrepiento de haberte dejado atrás y que he pensado en ti todos los días... Pero espero que creas que ahora mismo todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti y es real".**

Catra sólo se encogió de hombros ante eso.

**"Dijiste que no tenías que saber lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza, ¿verdad?"** Adora prosiguió**. "A veces las acciones hablan mejor que las palabras, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Mis esfuerzos por el juicio son sólo por tu bien, Catra."**

**"Sí, me di cuenta..."** Las orejas de Catra se aplanaron. Ella frunció el ceño.** "Y no entiendo por qué de repente estás lista para arruinar tu posición por mí y me vuelve loca."**

**"No es repentino. Te lo dije, he pensado en todo esto durante tanto tiempo... Y quería enseñártelo. Pero no me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo".**

**"Ahí, es mi culpa otra vez."**

**"¡Basta!"** Adora se burló. **"Ya no te culpo. Necesitabas cerrarte a mí, lo entiendo. Pero ahora...ahora que estás aquí, ahora que ya no trabajas para la Horda... Te lo voy a mostrar. Así que, por favor, déjame..."**

**"Es un poco tarde para eso."** Catra no creía en sus propias palabras.

Adora no respondió. Quería ver la cara de Catra, pero la felina no se dio la vuelta. Así que decidió ser atrevida. Probablemente fue una mala idea... Pero ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Catra. La prisionera se puso rígida, pero no la alejó. Adora tomó esto como su señal para apretar el abrazo, abrazando a su amiga y metiendo la nariz en su pelo.

**"Por favor, no me cierres la puerta de nuevo..."**

En sus brazos, Catra sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse. Demasiados sentimientos habían entrado una vez que había abierto las puertas. Dolor, ira, pero también gratitud. Agradecimiento por tratar de entender, por reconocer el pasado. Gracias por disculparse. Agradecimiento por escuchar.

También hubo incomprensión. Catra había escuchado el lado de Adora muchas veces. No era la primera vez que la princesa le decía por qué se iba. Catra estaba familiarizada con su forma de pensar. El personaje de la heroína, las expectativas que cayeron sobre los hombros de Adora como la favorita de Shadow Weaver, destinada a ser la Capitana de la Fuerza, luego las expectativas que tuvo como She-Ra, protectora de Etheria.

Catra no era estúpida, sabía que Adora había estado y seguía estando bajo mucha presión. Y la Horda le había enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos y debilidades, eso no lo hacía más fácil. Adora sofocó sus sentimientos para concentrarse en hacer un mundo mejor y satisfacer las expectativas de todos. Olvidarse de cómo le haría daño a la gente que la rodeaba. Gente como Catra.

Catra no podía entender eso. No podía, porque nunca había vivido algo así. Al igual que Adora nunca antes había visto lo equivocada que estaba la Horda, y lo malvada que actuaba Shadow Weaver hacia Catra. La pequeña Adora nunca había visto nada diferente en ese momento.

Con el mismo espíritu, Catra no podía entender el punto de vista de Adora. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era decidir si lo aceptaba o no.

**"Te odié durante tanto tiempo..."** Susurró Catra. **"Me tomó seis meses después de ser ascendida a segunda al mando para empezar a sentirme indiferente."**

**"...yo también te odiaba."**

El corazón de Catra dio un vuelco. Fue más desagradable de lo que ella pensaba.

**"Estuve muy enfadada contigo durante varios meses, porque tú elegiste esto. Hice mis errores inconscientemente, pero tú elegiste nuestra situación, y me dolió".**

Catra frunció los labios ante estos reproches apenas velados, lista para alejar a Adora.

**"Pero entonces decidí... aceptar. Y seguir adelante. Decidí empezar a preguntarme qué había ido mal entre nosotras, y tal vez... tratar de arreglarlo".**

...no se había dado por vencida.

**"Pero no te escuché",** admitió Catra. **"No me importabas ni tú, ni nuestro pasado. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba."**

**"¿Qué tal ahora?"** La voz apagada de Adora era débil, incierta. El miedo era obvio en ese tono tembloroso.

Catra inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Adora, suspirando. Dejó caer su peso sobre las piernas, lo que le indicó a Adora que quería sentarse. La princesa siguió su movimiento, sin soltarla. Catra se puso más cómoda en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Desde la batalla, sus abrazos se habían sentido muy diferentes a cualquier otro que compartían en la Horda. ¿Fue porque no se habían tocado de una manera tan suave durante tanto tiempo, que ahora Catra sintió tal deseo viniendo de la Princesa? Ella también lo sintió, ese deseo que era completamente nuevo. Ese deseo que era más poderoso que la atracción física. Y eso la asustaba.

**"¿Quieres... quieres arreglar esto?"**

Por mucho que Catra quisiera decir que no, sabía que lo que había cambiado en su corazón desde que pensó que Hordak había matado a Adora no la dejaría vivir tranquila. Anhelaba la presencia de Adora, la Adora que la acariciaba todos los días, la luz de Adora que le hablaba, la Adora que discutía con ella, la Adora que dormía junto a ella...

La había echado tanto de menos.

**"Tal vez".**

Sabía que la rubia sonreía en su cabello.

Tal vez no era una promesa. Tal vez era un color esperanzador en una realidad sosa. Y Catra estaba segura de que después de su fuga de mañana, Adora blanquearía ese color, probablemente para siempre.

Así que Catra se inclinó en su abrazo, apretando sus brazos y ofreciendo un mejor acceso a su cuello. Adora se acurrucó allí, escuchando los suaves ronroneos de Catra.

No sabía que la felina estaba saboreando este momento como si fuera el último.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

La Dra. Ferrarius había visto muchas cosas raras durante su estancia en la Horda. Ella había nació ahí después de todo. Criada como doctora por la anterior desde que era lo suficientemente mayor para leer. Dejó de contar los soldados física y mentalmente traumatizados, los experimentos fallidos de cyborg, los extrañamente traumáticos rompecabezas y las peleas de soldados de las que tuvo que ocuparse a lo largo de los años.

Sí, la doctora de la Horda había visto tantos casos diferentes en su vida que pensó que ya no podía ser sorprendida.

Y sin embargo, la escena que presenciaba hoy no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Un cadete en coma. Piernas protésicas en su cama debajo de su cuerpo. Un robot programando las piernas. Una científica loca de pelo púrpura que conecta sus propias piernas al robot. Otro cadete y una entrenadora comiéndose las uñas mientras miraban el experimento. Y una Capitana de la Fuerza que dibujaba la escena en su cuaderno.

Ferrarius tuvo que agitar la cabeza varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

**"¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar?"** Preguntó Kyle, la ansiedad rompiéndole la voz.

**"Bueno, no puedo estar 100% segura, mis experimentos usualmente tienden a estallar",** contestó Entrapta en el tono más despreocupado mientras se ponía parches en sus muslos. Micro alambres dentro de los parches conectados a su carne, permitiendo a Emily recolectar bio-información en vivo.

**"¿No es arriesgado usar tu propio cuerpo para eso?"** preguntó Ferrarius.

**"No tengo piernas desechable disponible en este momento. ¿Quieres hacerlo en mi lugar?"**

Ferrarius agitó la cabeza con vehemencia. La genio realmente la asustó. La doctora decidió centrarse en la famosa magia de tecnológica de Hordak. Nunca antes había presenciado un experimento, ya que el líder prefería trabajar solo en su salón del trono.

Hasta ahora parecía... bastante simple. Cables que conectan máquinas y seres vivos entre sí. La doctora tenía problemas para entender cómo despertaría a Rogelio.

**"¡Muy bien! Pongámonos a ello..."** Entrapta se frotó las manos y luego abrió su portátil. Kyle y Lonnie intercambiaron una mirada. Aguantaron la respiración.

Entrapta presionó Enter.

Pequeños ganchos surgieron de las piernas artificiales y luego se plantaron en la carne de los muslos. Kyle gritó, poniendo una mano en su boca. Gotas de sangre mancharon las sábanas de la cama.

Era como si las piernas metálicas hubieran agarrado el cuerpo del pobre tipo.

**"Hazlo, Emily",** soltó Entrapta.** "Le enseñé a codificar en Etnia"**, agregó, o al menos eso es lo que entendieron los oídos del médico.

La luz del robot se volvió de color rojo sangre, ya que conectó una de sus múltiples llaves a su ordenador. Cientos de datos aparecieron en la pantalla, desplazándose tan rápido que Ferrarius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar descifrar el lenguaje desconocido.

Eternia...

Un zumbido procedente del robot se intensificó, como si se tratara de un sobrecalentamiento. Mientras tanto, el sonido de la carrera cardíaca de la máquina de soporte vital aumentó en velocidad. La doctora corrió hacia allí, analizando los signos vitales.

La presión arterial de Rogelio estaba subiendo drásticamente.

**"Entrapta, ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que...?"**

Ferrarius no pudo terminar su frase.

Entrapta gritó. Se cayó al suelo, con todo el cuerpo rígido y la cabeza golpeando contra el suelo. Poco después, tanto Entrapta como Rogelio empezaron a temblar sincronizados, mientras que el silbido de Emily gritaba en la habitación.

Lonnie y Kyle se aplastaron las manos contra las orejas, el pánico los paralizó. Scorpia gritó su nombre mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

**"¡No la toques Capitana de la Fuerza!"** Ferrarius advirtió. **"¡Están teniendo un ataque! ¡Ayúdame a detener al robot!"**

Las mujeres se acercaron a la furiosa Emily. En el último segundo, una pistola paralizante salió del cuerpo metálico, apuntando amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Indignadas, Scorpia atacó, evitó la pistola paralizante y le dio un puñetazo al núcleo. Emily plantó garras metálicas en el suelo, asegurando la instalación.

Scorpia y Ferrarius trataron de arrebatarles los cables, pero el robot movió sus brazos gigantescos hacia ellos. La doctora jadeó cuando la atropellaron y la enviaron volando por los aires. Se estrelló al otro lado de la sala. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio las luces de la UCI apagarse. Diversos objetos metálicos volaron repentinamente por la habitación hasta que chocaron contra el cuerpo de Rogelio, dejando más moratones.

Kyle se quejaba mientras intentaba proteger a su amigo. Lonnie intentó tocar la prótesis, pero el calor era tan intenso que tuvo que soltarla inmediatamente. Decidió ir a ayudar a Scorpia, que todavía estaba luchando con el robot.

Esto llevaría demasiado tiempo...

**"¡El Ordenador, Capitana de la Fuerza!",** gritó la doctora.

Scorpia giró su cabeza hacia ella, sorprendida. Emily se aprovechó de esto para golpear su cara. Lonnie dio la vuelta al área de combate hasta que llegó al ordenador. Emily lanzó un ataque con pistolas paralizantes hacia ella, pero Ferrarius se lanzó contra el arma. La inyección no le dio a Lonnie, y el cuerpo de la doctora recibió una parte del zumbido. Se desplomó de rodillas, con espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo.

**"¡Doc!"** Lonnie gritó. Abrió los ojos al ver que el robot la apuntaba y desconectó la llave a tiempo.

Emily se detuvo en su movimiento, su luz volviéndose de nuevo de color púrpura suave. Los objetos en el cuerpo de Rogelio cayeron, y la unidad de cuidados intensivos pareció respirar de nuevo.

**"Entrapta! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!"** Scorpia corrió hacia su amiga inconsciente. La sacudió, volviendo a llamarla, pero la genio estaba floja en sus brazos. **"¿Doc está...?"**

Ferrarius se puso de pie con dificultad. Se las arregló para tomarle el pulso, las pupilas, la respiración ruidosa y lenta, luego tomó sus signos vitales y exhaló: **"No te preocupes, esta bien".** Se puso de pie, cogió una máscara de oxígeno y se la puso en la nariz y en la boca de la chica. **"Manténlo en su lugar hasta que lleguen las enfermeras. La pondremos en la cama en un momento".**

Ella puso su atención en Rogelio. También había dejado de temblar, y sus signos vitales eran correctos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo sangraba en diferentes puntos, y especialmente en los muslos... Las prótesis se agarraban a su cuerpo. Intentó tirar de ellos, pero no se movían.

De repente, el chico hizo algo que nunca pensó que vería.

Tosió.

**"¡Rogelio!"** Kyle gritó. La esperanza iluminó la cara de Lonnie y vieron un brazo escamoso que llegaba hasta el tubo de respiración.

El médico preparó una máscara de alta concentración, olvidándose de su estómago que quería vomitar después de recibir un Taser. Rogelio dio un fuerte grito ahogado cuando sus vías respiratorias estaban libres del tubo.

**"¿Puedes verme? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Rogelio!"** Kyle trató de atraer la atención de su amigo.

**"Chicos",** dijo la doctora tan suavemente como pudo mientras colocaba la máscara en su hocico. Pero los dos adolescentes no le prestaban atención. Sólo miraron a su amigo, horrorizados y contentos al mismo tiempo de verle toser hasta los pulmones.

**"Kyle, Lonnie, míradme."** Ellos la miraron. **"¿Puedes dejar que me ocupe de él ahora? Os llamaré cuando se sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Pero..."**

**"Por favor. No está en el estado adecuado para responder. Se acaba de despertar".**

Pobrecitos... No debería haberles dejado asistir a esta sesión de resucitación. No le habían dejado otra opción antes, pero ahora mismo no se rendiría.

Dos enfermeras entraron, atraídas por el ruido de antes.

**"Necesito una vía intravenosa para ambos. Por favor, Cole, encárgate de Entrapta. Carla, ayúdame con Rogelio".**

El apuro médico que los rodeaba hizo que los dos amigos se alejaran, observando con ansiedad. Después de dirigir el equipo, la médica se volvió hacia ellos y les apretó los hombros, con una sonrisa en la cara.

**"Es increíble, chicos. Realmente lo es. Entrapta hizo lo imposible. Ahora vamos a cuidar de los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, id a la enfermería con la Capitana Scorpia, el equipo de allí se ocupará de vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Suavemente los llevó a la entrada de la UCI. Scorpia estaba llorando, no quería irse de Entrapta.

**"Estás en la habitación de al lado, ¿vale?" **Dijo Ferrarius. **"No vais a ninguna parte. Pero es demasiado difícil para vosotros. No deberíais ver a vuestros amigos en este estado".**

Todos asintieron sincronizados, demasiado exhaustos para discutir. Otra enfermera les dio la bienvenida en la habitación contigua, donde los soldados se recuperaban de la batalla. Les hizo sentarse y tomar un vaso de agua, con barras de racionamiento extra que guardaban en secreto en la enfermería.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio.

En algún momento Scorpia ya no pudo soportarlo. Salió de la enfermería para dar un pequeño paseo, dejando a Lonnie y a Kyle solos en su rincón de visitas. Lonnie miró a Kyle, una chispa molesta en sus ojos.

**"Si tienes algo que decir..."** Kyle refunfuñó.

**"Tengo mucho que decir. Pero no es el lugar correcto".**

**"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Nadie está escuchando".**

**"Pensé que habías dicho que debíamos tener cuidado en cuanto a lo que decimos y hacemos..."** murmuró. **"Eres el imprudente de los dos Kyle."**

**"¿Cómo que soy imprudente?",** preguntó, incluso si sabía adónde iba con esto.

**"¿Qué demonios hiciste para que Entrapta decidiera curar a Rogelio de repente?"**

Se encogió de hombros.

**"¿Por qué mierda estabas en el edificio la otra noche? ¡¿Por qué llegó por arte de magia Scorpia para protegerte?!"**

**"No puedo decírtelo."**

**"Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, supongo que voy a informarle a Octavia que nunca estuviste atrapado en el almacén..."**

**"No lo harás"**, Kyle giro la cabeza, con una intensa mirada en su cara.

Ella resopló, cruzando su brazo válido sobre su pecho.** "Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento".**

**"No lo creo. Ahora que Rogelio está bien... Todo volverá a la normalidad".** Su voz no sonaba tan confiada como deseaba.

**"Oh, ¿tú crees?"** Lonnie lo empujó, casi haciéndolo caer de su silla. **"¿De verdad crees que Octavia va a dejar pasar esto?"**

**"¡No me importa, Entrapta me está protegiendo ahora!"** Dijo frotándose el brazo.

**"Eres un idiota."**

Lonnie se puso de pie mientras decía esas últimas palabras. No estaba enfadada. Sólo amargada y triste porque no confiaba en ella. Salió de la enfermería con sus muletas y decidió dar un paseo como Scorpia. Kyle la vio marcharse, luego abrazó sus rodillas, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos.

Todo lo que quería era que Rogelio se despertara y se recuperara.

Pensaría en el resto más tarde.

* * *

Castaspella cerró su libro. Ya no podía concentrarse en las quejas y peticiones de los pueblos y pequeños reinos que estaban bajo la protección de Mystacor.

Miró distraídamente a su oficina, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran por los temas que habían ocupado las mentes de todos durante un tiempo.

El juicio.

Toda la Alianza llegaría pronto a Mystacor. Las hechiceras y hechiceros habían trabajado sin parar durante casi dos semanas para alojar a tanta gente en el castillo flotante. El Alto Consejo también había tenido muy poco tiempo para encontrar un jurado, un fiscal y alguien que defendiera a Catra.

Castaspella se preguntaba ahora si había sido tan buena idea apresurar las cosas...

Pero Angella quería que esto terminara lo antes posible. Necesitaban conocer rápidamente el destino de Catra, en caso de un nuevo ataque sorpresa de la Horda para recuperar a la ex-comandante y su máscara.

La máscara... Pensar en ella trajo alegría y desconcierto en el corazón de la reina. Tantas preguntas quedaron sin respuesta.

Hordak se quedó con el último Magicat y la máscara, tenía sentido, era una gran ventaja. ¿Pero de dónde vino la roca azul? Hordak sólo tenía la dorada, eso seguro. ¿Por qué el otro reapareció ahora, en el momento exacto en que era necesario?

Alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, y por eso Castaspella había pedido a sus consejeros, Mortella e Isidoro, que examinaran la máscara, analizaran su energía y comprobaran si no había ninguna maldición o magia maliciosa a su alrededor.

Hasta ahora, los dos magos no habían encontrado nada. La piedra estaba limpia, poderosa y radiante. Al igual que todas las otras runestones. Al igual que todas las princesas, cuyo impulso de poder las había hecho mucho más fuertes que antes, ninguna de las heridas de la batalla persistió.

Todas, excepto una. Catra.

Castaspella escuchó de Angella que el Magicat había sido gravemente herido durante la batalla. También lo había sido su sobrina, Glimmer, pero se había recuperado en un día. ¿Por qué Catra no se había curado también?

Castaspella había buscado en los archivos sobre los Magicats, pero no había nada específico sobre las heridas...

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo sacudirse en su asiento. Invitó a los visitantes a entrar. Mortella e Isidoro se inclinaron cuando entraron, y se sentaron frente a su escritorio.

**"¿Qué os trae por aquí tan tarde?"** preguntó Castaspella asombrada.

**"Escuchamos que la Reina Angella decidió perdonar a la Comandante de la Horda, y tomarla como su aliada",** dijo Mortella. No había dudas,en sus palabras.

**"Sí, estaba a punto de decirte..."** Castaspella suspiró. **"Lo desapruebo como tú, pero ella consiguió algunos puntos a su favor..."**

**"¿Cómo no puede**** ver que todo lo que el Magicat tiene que hacer es cumplir para evitar su sentencia y luego traicionarnos a todos en el primer momento de su libertad?"** dijo Isidore molesto.

**"¿Qué puedo decirte, Angella y She-Ra creen en su redención,"** Castaspella se encogió de hombros. **"No olvideis que todos sois parte del jurado. Podéis votar lo que queráis en este momento. El destino del Magicat depende de todos. Es la manera más justa".**

**"La Magicat no puede volver a la Horda porque ha sido rechazada allí... Pero sigue siendo una apuesta peligrosa",** Mortella agitó la cabeza. **"Todavía no entiendo cómo Angella pudo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente."**

**"No fue fácil, Mortella. Me dijo que era la decisión más difícil que ha tenido que tomar en mucho tiempo. Pero decidió ofrecerle a Catra esta oportunidad, y a la rebelión la oportunidad de luchar con una gran guerrera****".**

**"Una gran guerrera que ha estado tratando de destruir la rebelión durante un año..."** Isidore se burló.

**"Y no hemos hecho nada para detenerla a ella o a la Horda"** contestó con dureza Castaspella. **"No tenemos derecho a imponer nuestra visión a Angella y al resto de la Alianza cuando no movimos un dedo para ayudarlos".**

**"Mi Reina, decidiste con nosotros que mezclarte sólo traería más daño a los flujos de energía!"** Isidoro protestó. **"¡Estuviste de acuerdo en que usar nuestra magia podría drenar la energía del planeta!"**

**"Cálmate, Isidoro",** frunció el ceño Mortella.** "Estábamos equivocados, y todo está en el pasado. Hemos cometido nuestros errores. Vamos a arreglarlos".**

**"Sí, me arrepiento de mis decisiones pasadas"**, estuvo de acuerdo Castaspella. **"Ahora que las piedras están completas, podemos usar nuestra magia libremente y sin restricciones, y vamos a enmendar el hecho de abandonar la Alianza."**

**"Hacer las paces..."** Mortella se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. **"Sería hipócrita de nuestra parte prometer cambiar y no dar la oportunidad a otra alma perdida de hacer lo mismo..."**

**"Tienes razón, Mortella",** asintió la reina. **"El jurado decidirá si los errores de Catra son imperdonables o no. Respetaremos su decisión al final, como nos enseñaron nuestros Sagrados Escritos durante mil años".**

**"Así que si el jurado así lo decide, ¿trabajarías con el Magicat?"** Isidoro levantó la frente.

**"Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré."**

**"¿Y qué hay de She-Ra?"** preguntó Mortella. **"Ella está...muy apegada al Magicat, como he oído."**

Los tres magos intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

Tenían que estar preparados para cualquier posibilidad.

* * *

Ella lo logró.

El corazón de Catra corría en su pecho. Ella lo hizo. Ahora le dolía el pulgar, pero valía la pena.

Ahora podría deslizar su cabeza a través de las barras. Ella podría escapar.

Revisó la entrada de la prisión. Oyó al guardia bostezar fuerte. Cómo es que todos estos locos nunca se dieron cuenta de las actividades nocturnas de Catra, ella nunca lo sabría. Estos tipos claramente no estaban hechos para este trabajo.

Saltó al suelo, agarró el resto del bálsamo de su colchón y se lo puso en el bolsillo. Su herida era casi perfecta ahora, pero no quería arriesgarse a estropearlo de nuevo sin tener la cura con ella.

Saltó de nuevo contra la pared. Ya era hora.

Es hora de dejar Luna Brillante.

Es hora de dejar a Adora.

Catra siseó internamente. Necesitaba olvidarse de eso. No podía quedarse. No podía dejar que la rebelión acabara con su vida. Incluso si hubiera una posibilidad de que la perdonaran... Ella no se arriesgaría.

Esta era su única oportunidad de escapar.

Catra insertó cuidadosamente su cabeza entre las barras. Aplanó las orejas. Hubo un poco de resistencia, pero pasó fácilmente. Luego retorció su cuerpo verticalmente, para deslizar su torso a través del intersticio.

Una bocanada de aire le erizó el pelo. Sonrió ante los ruidos reconfortantes y los olores de la noche. Olía a libertad.

Se apoyó en el borde, tirando de su cuerpo más lejos y-

**"No..."**

Miró detrás de ella. Estaba... atascada. Su trasero estaba atascado. Esto no era posible.

Ella retorció su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles. Ella tiró hasta que su vejiga amenazó con vaciarse si seguía presionando sobre su pelvis.

**"No, no, no, no..."**

Esto no era normal. Una vez que la cabeza de Catra había pasado, se suponía que todo el cuerpo la seguiría. Siempre había sido así. Tenía caderas más pequeñas que las de sus compañeros cadetes, y siempre ls usaba a su favor en los entrenamientos. También le servía bien cuando necesitaba escapar de Shadow Weaver, usando las más pequeñas rejillas de ventilación de la Zona de Terror.

¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo le falló de repente? ¿Y por qué esta noche, en Luna Brillante, el mismo día que escapaba?

**"La maldita comida..."** Relajo su cara. La increíblemente sabrosa comida rebelde que había estado comiendo durante casi dos semanas... ¿Y quizás la poción? Quién sabe.

**"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!"**

Ella tiró de nuevo, golpeando la pared, raspando el interior de la celda con las garras de sus pies. En vano.

Sus oídos se animaron cuando lo oyó. El guardia estaba hablando con alguien. El guardia había insertado su llave en la puerta.

**"Mierda",** Catra sacudió su cuerpo hacia atrás, lista para caer sobre el colchón como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, la celda de Luna Brillante había decidido castigarla por sus fechorías.

Las orejas.

**"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!"**

Las orejas no le permitían deslizar la cabeza hacia adentro. No podía aplastarlos al revés. Estaba... atascada. En ambos lados.

**"Bien, bien, bien, bien..."**

La cola de Catra bajó cuando oyó la voz familiar. Ella suspiro. Así NO era como se suponía que iban a suceder las cosas...

Un fuerte ruido vino de debajo de ella, a su izquierda. Entonces, de repente, sintió su presencia a su lado.

**"Para una ex-segunda al mando, eres realmente horrible planeando planes exitosos..."**

**"Cállate, Adora."**

**"Quiero decir, sabía que tenías algo en mente, se te escapó de la boca ayer, pero pensar que te encontraría en esa posición..."**

**"Pensé que podría darte un buen espectáculo",** sonrió Catra. **"Espero que hayas disfrutado de la vista."**

Adora resopló. Alcanzó las orejas de la chica. **"Intentaré aplanarlas. Me aseguraré de que encajen".**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco. Pero dejo a Adora hacer. La princesa las sostuvo contra el cráneo de Catra, mientras el felino tiraba de ellas de nuevo.

**"Maldita sea, no quieren pasar..."**

**"En serio."**

**"Supongo que tendremos que tirar más fuerte."**

**"O puedes empujarme desde el otro lado, eso también funcionaría..."**

**"Buen intento, pero vas a ir a Mystacor, fin de la historia."**

Catra resopló, pero no respondió. Estaba tan enfadada consigo misma que rompería su colchón en pedazos si estuviera frente a el.

Adora se movió detrás de ella. Estaba parada sobre su espada, plantada en la pared del lado izquierdo de Catra. La princesa encontró otra forma de agarrarse al otro lado de Catra, de modo que ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Sacarla sería más fácil de esa manera.

**"¡¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?! ¡Suéltame!"**

**"Si tienes una idea mejor, por favor, adelante."** Agarró a Catra firmemente por los hombros, lista para tirar. **¿"A la cuenta de tres"?**

El felino refunfuñó positivamente. Usaron su fuerza al máximo, pero después de diez segundos los oídos de Catra le dolían demasiado como para continuar.

**"Princesa"**, llamó el guardia. **"¡Puedo ir a buscar ayuda si quie!"**

**"¡No! No, no, no, definitivamente no, no es necesario!"** Adora respondió demasiado frenéticamente. **"Vuelve afuera, por favor, yo me encargo."**

**"Vaya, no quieres que nadie lo sepa, ¿verdad?"** Preguntó Catra, asombrada con su voz.

**"Eres imposible",** dijo Adora mientras se apoyaba momentáneamente en la espalda de Catra. **"Si la gente se entera de que intentaste escapar..."**

**"No es bueno para el juicio, lo sé",** respondió ella. Ya no parecía enfadada. Sólo estoy cansada.** "Sabes que el guardia puede ir a decírselo a tu reina cuando no estés mirando."**

**"...ya lo soborné para que me dijera exclusivamente si intentabas algo sospechoso esta noche."**

Catra se rió. **"Debí haberlo imaginado. ¿Qué le prometiste?"**

**"...un autógrafo para su hija. Y le daré un apretón de manos personal a su hijo si acepta olvidar que vio tu trasero atascado en esa ventana".**

**"Muy gracioso. Ahora, por favor, bájate, me haces daño".**

**"Lo siento. Intentémoslo de nuevo".**

**"¡Eh, el bálsamo! Usa el bálsamo, está en mi bolsillo trasero".**

Adora hurgó en el bolsillo y encontró la cajita cilindrica de Perfuma. No quedaba mucho bálsamo dentro, pero serviría. Adora sumergió sus dedos en la sustancia grasienta, y luego llegó a la cabeza de Catra. Embalsamó la parte posterior de las orejas tanto como pudo, para asegurarse de que se deslizara más fácilmente.

Un sonido extraño escapó de la garganta de Catra al hacerlo. Detrás de Adora, la cola crujía vigorosamente. Hizo sonreír a Adora. Catra debe haber estado luchando contra su ronroneo instintivo...

**"Esto es tan humillante..."** murmuró.

**"Sí, bueno, puedes culparte por eso"**, se rió Adora.

Una vez que quedó satisfecha con su trabajo, volvió a poner el bálsamo en el bolsillo de Catra, y regresó a su posición anterior, con las manos cerradas alrededor de los hombros de Catra.

**"¿Lista? ¡Adelante!"**

Tiraron más fuerte que antes. Catra se quejó del dolor, pero Adora la animó con palabras suaves. Podía sentir que su cabeza se deslizaba a través de las barras. Finalmente las orejas pasaron, liberando la cabeza.

Lo que Adora no anticipó, sin embargo, fue cómo perdió el equilibrio debido a la fuerza que uso para tirar de Catra hacia atrás. Las chicas cayeron, Adora lo hizo de espaldas, Catra cayendo sobre ella justo después.

Catra se mofó mientras se ponía de pie, frotando sus doloridas orejas.

Pero Adora no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Se puso de pie enseguida, agarró los hombros de Catra y la inmovilizó en el suelo. Apoyó sus piernas en las rodillas de Catra mientras sus manos inmovilizaban rápidamente sus muñecas.

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"** Gruñó Catra.

**"Yo debería ser la que pregunte eso. ¡¿Por qué Catra?!"** Adora gritó. La luz parpadeante de la vela que la princesa había traído con ella le dio a sus ojos azules una belleza espeluznante. Parecía enfadada. Tan enfadada.

**"Te lo dije Adora..."** Catra apartó la mirada. **"No puedo dejar que me pongan una cuerda alrededor del cuello."**

**"¡Eso no va a pasar! Angella, Perfuma y ahora incluso Mermista, que se está recuperando gracias a ti, están a bordo para darte su clemencia, y gracias a la estrategia en la que trabajé con Vassilis, estoy segura de que el resto del jurado..."**

**"¿Pero y si lo hacen, Adora?"** Catra la miró fijamente**. "¿Y si todavía me sentencian a muerte? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto entonces?"**

**"Yo..."** parpadeó. **"No dejaré que eso suceda..."**

Ambas sabían lo que significaba eso. Hizo que el corazón de Catra, de alguna manera, supiera que Adora no dejaría que la mataran. Pero no fue suficiente.

**"¿No crees que Mystacor ya lo ha pensado? Deben saber cuánto te importo. Dudo que se arriesguen..."**

**"Soy She-Ra",** dijo Adora con orgullo.** "No pueden correr el riesgo de que me vuelva contra ellos. Me necesitan."**

La voz de Catra bajó siniestramente. "**Han vivido mil años sin ti, no lo olvides."**

Adora soltó un soplido de enojo mientras liberaba a Catra. Se apartó de ella, abrazando sus rodillas. Odiaba cuando Catra hacía estas insinuaciones.

**"No estoy traicionando a la rebelión Catra."**

**"A menos que decidan matarme en dos días."**

Ella no contestó.

**"¿Y luego qué?"** Catra prosiguió. **"¿Qué pretendes hacer, una vez que seas una traidora? No planeaste mucho, ¿verdad...?"**

**"¡Puedes hablar!"** Adora se volvió de nuevo y la miró con ira. **"¿Qué creías que podías hacer, sola en el Bosque Susurrante? ¿Quieres volver allí? ¿A la Horda? ¿Sabes siquiera cómo llegar a la Zona de Terror, ahora que los árboles volvieron a crecer?"**

Catra envió una mirada amenazante. **"Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a la Horda por mí misma."**

**"Lista para el debate. ¿Y qué hay de tu máscara? Es sorprendente que dejes que las hechiceras se la queden".**

**"La máscara no es mi prioridad",** se encogió de hombros. Eso era una pequeña mentira. Estaba muy molesta por dejar atrás la piedra, especialmente porque sabía que un pequeño rasguño en las rocas la hacía sufrir como el demonio. Además, convertirse en una bestia poderosa habría sido una gran arma contra Hordak...

**"Pffft, y pensé que estabas cambiando..."** Dijo Adora amargamente. "**Me estoy matando por ti, por el juicio, sigo repitiendole a la gente lo mucho que vales, que podrías ser una gran aliada, que no eres una mala persona, y que..."**

**"Oye, es tu culpa, ¡Nunca te prometí nada, princesa!"** Siseó Catra.

**"¡¿Así que ayer no significó nada para ti?!"** Adora empezó a llorar. **"Cuando hablamos... Cuando nos abrazamos..."**

Oh no. Catra no podía soportar esta vulnerabilidad. Hace dos semanas le habría encantado, el tono tembloroso, la ira, el dolor, la debilidad... Pero ya no más.

Dejo caer sus orejas y cerró los ojos mientras yacía de costado sobre el colchón, evitando ver a Adora lastimada.

Oyó su movimiento a su lado. El colchón se movió suavemente, pero Catra no abrió los ojos.

**"Van a matarme, Adora".**

**"No se lo permitiré".**

Sintió sus dedos en el pelo, tirando de unos cuantos hilos detrás de la oreja.

**"Si realmente te preocuparas por mí, me dejarías ir. Me dejarías hacer mis propias cosas."**

**"Ese es mi lado egoísta, y lo estoy abrazando. No tengo garantía de que no morirás a manos de Hordak si te dejo ir".**

Catra sintió que la ira recorría su cuerpo. Ella frunció el ceño, apretando los puños. Abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a esos estúpidos y amorosos ojos azules que tenía delante.

**"Eres muy, muy molesta..."**

**"Esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común",** sonrió Adora.

**"¿Te das cuenta de que forzarme a unirme es una idea estúpida a la larga?"**

Adora resoplaba y rodaba sobre su espalda. Catra se inclinó sobre su codo para mirarla mejor.

**"¡Creí que te había empezado a gustar la idea! ¿Qué hay de tu charla con Angella? ¿Qué hay de tu pasado? ¿No quieres saber más sobre los Magicats? La rebelión tiene las respuestas, Catra..."**

Catra Gruñó. No podía negar que era tentador... Unirse traería muchas ventajas a su situación. Ella no sería enemiga de ambos bandos, por una vez. No tendría que volver a luchar contra Adora, y finalmente podría aprender sobre su pasado. Su familia. Aunque no confiara en Mystacor, al menos podría hacerse su propia opinión mirando los famosos archivos...

Pero ella no sería considerada como una igual, eso es seguro. Se desconfiaría de ella durante mucho tiempo y, una vez más, estaría a la sombra de Adora.

Además, Scorpia y Entrapta la estaban esperando en la Zona de Miedo...

**"Es complicado..."**

**"¿Qué pretendes hacer con la Horda de todos modos? Patear el trasero de Hordak, supongo, ¿y luego qué?"**

**"Tómalo, sí... Y luego... No quiero atacaros de nuevo, si eso es lo que están preguntando. La colección de piedras de Hordak no me interesa. Pero quiero gobernar sobre la Horda. Ellos me conocen. Confiarán en mí, mucho más que en ti, y-"**

**"Evitaría derramar más sangre..."** Adora miró hacia otro lado, arrugando su frente pensativamente. Catra no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero le gustaba la dirección que parecía tomar.

**"Escucha",** Adora se inclinó hasta el nivel de Catra.** "Déjame hacer lo mejor que pueda en la Corte. Déjame redimirte ante sus ojos. Si te unes, puedes hacer un trato con Angella, darle la cabeza de Hordak, a cambio de liderar la Horda".**

**"Como si me escucharan...",** puso los ojos en blanco. Adora ahuecó su cara, la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

**"Lo harán. Los convenceremos, juntas. Y terminaremos esta guerra de la forma más pacífica. Y si, al final del juicio, deciden... "** Ella tragó, sin poder terminar la frase. **"Bueno, te liberaré, y podrás conseguir que la Horda se salve a tu manera..."**

Catra se quedó sin aliento. Adora hablaba en serio. ¿Qué pasa con Etheria...?

**"¿Por qué... por qué confías tanto en mí?"** Preguntó Catra, con miedo en su corazón mientras sentía que golpeaba su caja torácica. **"¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti? Estoy... estoy..."**

Era demasiado. Demasiado. Nadie podría ser tan desinteresada. Que confiada. Tenía que ser un truco. Pero Catra sintió la resolución inquebrantable de Adora en esa fuerte mirada, como todas esas veces en el centro de entrenamiento, cuando se había fijado su objetivo. Y siempre los había alcanzado.

La respiración de Catra se aceleró. El calor subió a sus mejillas mientras el sudor frío rodaba sobre su piel. Demasiados pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. ¿Qué creer? ¿Qué hacer?

**"Catra..."**

La preocupación llenó los ojos de Adora. Apretó la cara de Catra con una mano, trazando círculos en su mejilla.

**"Lo prometo."**

No. No, no, no, no. Eso no. No podía hacer otra promesa. No podía pedirle a Catra que la creyera. La última vez que lo hizo... No, no pudo...

Mientras Catra comenzaba a alejarse de su toque, Adora volvió a hacer algo inesperado. Le besó la frente. Curiosamente, alivió el pánico de Catra. Los labios de Adora permanecieron allí por un tiempo, hasta que Catra dejó de temblar bajo su tacto. Se separó y miró la cara de su compañera.

Catra era un desastre. Y vaya qué desastre.

Un suspiro desesperado dejó la garganta de Adora. Le dolía mucho el corazón. Le dolía cuando la veía sufrir y luchar. Adora quería arreglarlo. Quería arreglar las dudas de Catra, quería que volviera a confiar en ella... Pero era algo que llevaba tiempo. Adora lo sabía muy bien.

Se inclinó de nuevo, apuntando a la nariz de Catra. Pero la felina ladeó la cara en el último segundo. Capturó los labios de Adora en un movimiento rápido, sorprendiendo a la rubia que abrió los ojos ante tal acción.

Adora los cerró un segundo después, moviendo sus labios sobre los de Catra.

Empezó suave y gentil. Labios chupándose unos a otros, probándose unos a otros, provocando una sensación borrosa en el estómago de Adora. Pero rápidamente, un fuego se encendió desde el lado de Catra. Empujó el hombro de Adora, inmovilizándola contra el suelo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Sus besos se volvieron más feroces, dejando que sus sentimientos tomaran la delantera.

Adora podía sentir la frustración, la desesperación en la necesidad de Catra de tocarla, besarla... El encuentro con la punta de sus lenguas las elevó en su trance. Fue vertiginoso.

Adora envolvió los brazos alrededor de su espalda, tirando de ella. Sus pechos presionando uno contra el otro, sintió el ardiente deseo de aferrarse a Catra para siempre, como si fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba.

Adora nunca había imaginado que esta proximidad sería lo que necesitaba. A pesar de las constantes burlas de Bow... A pesar de sentir la tensión sexual, varias veces. Y el anhelo...más veces de las que ella podía contar. A pesar de todo eso, su mente nunca antes había considerado romper esa línea. Pero, ahora lo sabía con seguridad. En el momento en que Catra rozó sus labios con los suyos, el interrogatorio de Adora dejó su corazón para siempre.

Quería a Catra cerca de ella de esa manera, el mayor tiempo posible.

Catra suspiro mientras se presionaba contra ella. Sus labios se separaron de los de Adora, dibujando la línea de su mandíbula con su boca hasta llegar al cuello. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Adora, antes de presionar un beso hambriento en supiel, chupando lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca púrpura.

**"Catra..."** Adora gimió.

La felina se congeló. Se alejó, apoyándose en sus antebrazos mientras miraba la cara de Adora.

La incertidumbre se llevó a la princesa cuando vio esa cara que tanto amaba por encima de ella... Esa cara que parecía tan asustada ahora mismo.

Ojos dorados y azules, brillando de deseo, duda y miedo. Los labios se abrieron, el inferior temblando un poco. Su largo y desordenado cabello los enjaulaba, dejando pasar sólo unos pocos rayos de luz de velas.

Adora se acercó a su cara, y frotó un pulgar en la mejilla.

**"¿Catra...?"**

La gatita se levanto casi de inmediato. Saltó lejos de ella, acurrucándose en el rincón de la celda.

**"Tienes que irte."**

El corazón de Adora se rompió. Trató de establecer contacto visual con ella, pero Catra ya se había cerrado en si misma.

La rubia luchó contra las lágrimas mientras esperaba al guardia que acaba de llamar. Abrió la puerta, dejándola salir. Adora cogió su espada de la pared, y luego miró por última vez a la escuálida figura en la oscuridad, preguntándose si alguna vez su relación volvería a ser fácil entre ellas.

Pero nunca había sido fácil, ¿verdad?

**"Por la mañana, partimos hacia Mystacor",** dijo, tratando de ocultar los sentimientos en su voz.

Catra no contestó.

Adora se fue.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**"¡Mi princesa! ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea ir a Mystacor en tu estado? ¡Todavía estas débil!"**

Mermista se quejó tan fuerte que un par de pájaros cercanos volaron lejos de su nido.

**"Seahawk, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy biiien!"**

Círculos oscuros enmarcaban sus ojos, una pesada manta estaba envuelta alrededor de ella, pero por lo demás, la princesa estaba como nueva, caminando tan rápido como podía para evitar al pegajoso pirata. Un solo día de recuperación con el cuidado de Perfuma y un poco de descanso había hecho maravillas con ella. Pasó de un estado comatoso a apenas tener un resfriado en poco tiempo desde que su runestone alcanzó su punto originario en Salineas.

Mermista había agradecido a Perfuma, y a Bow también por los riesgos que corrió con la operación Entrapta que acababa de conocer. No podía creer que hubiera funcionado... No tenía mucho sentido para ella, imaginando que Entrapta aceptaría poner su piedra de nuevo allí...

La científica nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. No fue algo bueno en opinión de Mermista.

**"Pero Perfuma dijo que incluso un pequeño viaje como ese podría noquearte de nuevo..."**

**"No me quedaré atrás Seahawk. Mira, ¡Todos se van!"** Mermista se detuvo y señaló a su alrededor.

Luna Brillante estaba siendo ocupada como una colmena. Soldados y civiles estaban moviendo el campamento dentro del castillo, ya que una buena parte estaba empezando a mantenerse en pie lo suficientemente bien como para vivir en él. Las hechiceras cantaban hechizos para proteger el castillo y los pueblos más cercanos, junto a la reina Angella, que estaba ocupada probando los nuevos poderes de la piedra lunar.

Todos los royalties (Realeza) asistirán al juicio. La Alianza, pero también todas las princesas sin runas, que dependían de ellas para su protección. Por lo tanto, los reinos libres permanecerían a salvo durante un par de días, confiando sólo en los militares, sin magia. Por eso Mystacor había ofrecido su ayuda para asegurar que ningún ataque de la Horda pudiese dañar a nadie.

**"Pero puedes quedarte conmigo, y nos uniremos a ellos más tarde..."**

**"Seahawk, deja de ser tan terco. Soy miembro del jurado, tengo que llegar a tiempo".**

Mermista se alejó de él y caminó con resolución hacia el carruaje planeado para ella y la pareja Spinnetossa. Ya eran parte de los últimos en irse, ella no perdería más tiempo en Luna Brillante.

Al llegar al carruaje, vio a cuatro guardias que salían cautelosamente del castillo, todas sus lanzas apuntando al centro del grupo. Y en el centro, estaba Catra.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

El corazón de Mermista dio un vuelco al ver a la prisionera.

El Comandante de la Horda ya no era la misma persona, estaba claro. Sin máscara y con su traje criminal de rayas rojas y negras, se veía más salvaje que antes. También se veía...más en forma, extrañamente lo suficiente como para ser prisionera de guerra, y su aura parecía más fuerte que nunca. No estaba siendo arrastrada a Mystacor derrotada. Iba con la cabeza alta, orgullosa y feroz. Se veía impresionante.

Mermista respetaba ese coraje.

Ella notó que la cara de Catra también se veía más pacífica de lo que nunca había visto en un año de lucha contra ella...incluso si actualmente estaba gruñendo contra uno de los soldados cuya lanza se clavaba un poco en su costilla.

Pasaron algunas cosas, ¿eh?

Mermista tragó. Tendría que darle las gracias algún día.

Si el jurado se lo permitía.

* * *

Entrapta no era del tipo que piensa demasiado. Bueno, a menudo pensaba demasiado en sus experimentos y teorías, normalmente le daban satisfacción.

Hoy, sin embargo, sus proyectos no le trajeron más que tristeza e indecisión.

Estaba paseando sobre su cabello por el laboratorio, tratando de olvidar sus piernas paralizadas que colgaban sin vida debajo de ella.

Ese fue el primer inconveniente. No esperaba que la magia de Hordak la perjudicara de esa manera. Después del exitoso experimento de Rogelio, se había despertado en la enfermería, aturdida y mojada por las lágrimas de Scorpia, y sobre todo...incapaz de usar sus piernas por el momento. La simpática doctora que le recordó a Perfuma no tenía ni idea de si podría volver a caminar sobre ellas.

No importaba demasiado, Entrapta tenía su pelo, y afortunadamente no había perdido ninguna célula cerebral a causa de la convulsión. Todavía era un evento imprevisto muy lamentable que complicaría las cosas.

La segunda cosa que le molestaba era su brazo derecho... Todavía no había sentido ninguna magia que viniera de él, pero como había decidido estudiar la posibilidad de deshacerse de él tarde o temprano, se había hecho un escáner corporal, para ver cómo estaba conectado a sus músculos.

Entrapta dejó de pasearse. Ella temblaba al mirar la imagen de rayos X de su cuerpo en el ordenador.

En el momento en que lo había visto hacía unas horas, había comprendido la naturaleza del dispositivo.

...no podría quitárselo.

_**"Entrapta, aún estoy esperando su informe sobre nuestro nuevo misil de largo alcance."**_

La científica se sacudió al escuchar la voz baja de su jefe que salía de la pared de la pantalla.

**"¡Está de camino, Lord Hordak! Estoy un poco ocupada..."**

_**"Si eres incapaz de cumplir con los plazos, tienes que dejar de lado algunos de tus proyectos paralelos. No toleraré ningún retraso en nuestro trabajo, Entrapta",**_ dijo con dureza el gobernante.

**"Por supuesto, mis disculpas. Ya puedo decirle que el misil está listo y operativo. Sólo necesito terminar el último párrafo del informe..."**

_**"Bien. Me enteré de algunas noticias interesantes de mi espía en la rebelión..."**_

Entrapta miró con asombro su malvada sonrisa. Nada bueno saldría de esto para la rebelión, seguro.

_**"Todos los altos dirigentes se dirigen a Mystacor...junto con Catra."**_

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Todo era verdad entonces. Catra estaba viva y bien, con Bow, Perfuma y los otros.

_**"Van a juzgarla por sus crímenes. Todas las figuras poderosas de la rebelión...todas reunidas en el mismo lugar... Esto es como una invitación a la acción."**_

Entrapta tragó.** "¿Crees que los soldados pueden manejar una nueva batalla, Lord Hordak? No puedo decirlo de ellos, pero en cuanto a nuestro ejército de robots, es demasiado arriesgado, perdimos a muchos de ellos..."**

_**"No vamos a ir allí, no",**_ la cortó de nuevo._** "Deben haber apurado esta prueba inútil para aprovechar el tiempo refractario entre dos batallas. Pero aún podemos causar algún daño de alguna manera. Y probar nuestro nuevo misil, a la misma vez."**_

Entrapta abrió los ojos. Ella esperaba que el campo mágico de Mystacor fuera tan poderoso como los rumores decían.

_**"Discutiremos nuestra estrategia por la tarde."**_

Entrapta se inclinó al apagar la imagen.

Otra complicación de la lluvia de ideas sobre...

Así que Catra estaba en juicio. Todas las princesas iban a asistir. Todos ellas, además de Catra, corrían el riesgo de ser heridas por su nueva arma. ¿Debería sabotear su propio trabajo para evitarlo? Si lo hiciera, Hordak se daría cuenta...

Entrapta retomó el ritmo de su cabello en el laboratorio, mientras agregaba el nuevo asalto a su lista de problemas. Si hubiera sabido que unirse a la Horda la llevaría a pensar demasiado y requeriría habilidades sociales reales...

En defensa de la Horda, todo se complicó cuando expulsaron a Catra. ...vale, no en defensa de la Horda entonces.

Catra también sonaba en grandes problemas. Si recuerda correctamente, el Tribunal Superior de Mystacor sigue imponiendo la pena de muerte, aunque algunas hechiceras hayan sugerido que se revoque esa sentencia. A Entrapta no le importaba esas cosas, siempre había evitado tanto como podía sus deberes oficiales como votar leyes importantes o pagar impuestos mágicos, pero ahora que una amiga podía perder la cabeza debía...

**"Tomar nota: ¿Recordar llamar a Bow tan pronto como sea posible para pedir el resultado del juicio. ...y advertirle sobre el misil? No lo sé, ya lo decidiré con el paso del tiempo."**

Entrapta suspiró. Se sentó frente a su ordenador y abrió la cuenta de Project Temple. Leyó por enésima vez los datos que había recolectado gracias al cabello de Angella.

La excitación hizo que su propio cabello temblara mientras se desplazaba por la pesada información.

_Esto era..._

El mayor descubrimiento de su vida.

El conocimiento que siempre había buscado.

La bomba que cambiaría todo.

**"Tomar nota: Sigue siendo tan increíble como la primera vez..."**

Hordak nunca debería enterarse de esto. Era demasiado grande. La única en la que se podía confiar era en Catra. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Catra tiene que obtener todos los cristales y los datos descifrados. ¿Pero cómo dárselo?

Puso su cara en sus manos. El frío metal de su derecha le recordaba la terrible realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Ella no estaba 100% segura todavía, todavía tenía algunas pruebas que hacer en el dispositivo... Pero la probabilidad era alta. Y la reciente actitud de Octavia después de su propia implantación de tecnología mágica reforzó las estadísticas.

...Entrapta no podía dejar la Horda.

**¿"Princesa"?**

La tímida voz la devolvió a Etheria. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su visitante.

**"¡Kyle! ¡Perfecto, quería verte! ¿Cómo está Rogelio?"**

**"...asombrado,"** Kyle no podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara mientras se sentaba junto a ella. **"Está casi completamente recuperado, es increíble. La Dra. Ferrarius no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, ¡Ya está caminando! Sus nuevas piernas no le duelen en absoluto, y se ha adaptado a ellas en un par de horas ayer. Y aunque esté un poco cansado, está en mejor forma que Lonnie".**

**"¡Genial! Tendré que interrogarlo y estudiar su mejoría médica para futuras referencias,"** Entrapta golpeó la espalda del niño.

**"No hay problema. Y...¿qué hay de tus piernas?"** La sonrisa de Kyle finalmente desapareció. Ambos miraron a los inertes trozos de carne que Entrapta había cruzado manualmente en su asiento.

**"Nada se mueve todavía. Pero no te preocupes demasiado, es parte del riesgo."**

Su risa histérica sólo hizo que Kyle se pusiera más triste por todo esto. Se dio cuenta de que el científico había levantado algunas paredes para olvidar el shock... Realmente no era justo... ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil?

Se levantó, dejando que su espontaneidad se apoderara de él, y la abrazó. La científico se puso tensa por un segundo, y luego se relajó bajo la marca del afecto.

**"Entrapta, nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente por lo que hiciste."**

Ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda, sin estar segura de cómo responder a eso. Se dio cuenta de que Kyle podría convertirse...muy pronto...en parte de las pocas personas que le importaban. Algo le dijo que se había ganado su confianza, y que podía confiar en él a cambio.

**"¿Te gusta ser mi asistente Kyle?"**

La miró, con sorpresa en sus ojos. **"Fue un poco estresante, no mentiré, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti de ahora en adelante."**

Sus ojos estaban decididos.

**"Perfecto",** sonrió Entrapta. **"Porque tengo una tarea importante para ti."**

* * *

Kyle deambulaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la base principal, sus pasos lo conducían automáticamente hacia la enfermería.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Entrapta le acababa de preguntar.

Ella estaba loca. No pudo hacerlo. Era arriesgado, peligroso, completamente desprevenido... ¡¿Cómo podía pensar que funcionaría?! Además las implicaciones eran demasiado importantes...

Pero si se negaba... Catra podría morir.

La culpa lo regañó con este pensamiento. Nunca había sido realmente amiga de Catra. Ella a menudo se metía con él cuando eran más jóvenes, y nunca lo consideraba como un soldado de verdad -lo cual, para ser justos, él no lo era- pero ella no era una mala persona...

Y había prometido a Entrapta que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Maldición, eso le serviría de algo, involucrarse con gente poderosa y loca.

Kyle suspiró mientras seguía caminando, perdido en su pensamiento. No se dio cuenta de que la sombra crecía detrás de él.

Gritó cuando una fría mano le agarró el hombro, empujándole contra la pared. Su cara palideció cuando reconoció la figura que sobresalía sobre él.

**"¿No estarás husmeando hoy, enano?"**

Su voz era mortalmente fría. No había nada más que amenaza en su tono.

**"Entonces, interrogué a tus compañeros de cuarto..."** su lengua silbó sobre la última palabra, disfrutando del efecto que tenía en su presa. "**Y parecía que estabas en tu litera en el toque de queda la otra noche."**

El cuerpo de Kyle empezó a temblar visiblemente. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. Ni siquiera un sonido. Como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubieran encogido de miedo en su garganta.

**"¿Sabe lo que significa, soldado?"** Octavia puso su cara sin alma a su nivel.** "Significa que me mentiste"**, susurró ella, un raspón convirtiendo sus palabras en un silencioso gruñido. **"También significa que Scorpia y Entrapta me mintieron..."**

La frecuencia respiratoria de Kyle aumentó. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

**"Me pregunto por qué una Capitana de la Fuerza y la mano derecha de Hordak se molestan en protegerte de toda la gente... ¿No crees que es una pregunta interesante, enano?"**

Uno de los tentáculos de ella lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello, listo para chuparle la piel y extraerle toda la energía. Kyle cerró los ojos, preparándose. Pero el tentáculo se fue tan rápido como llegó. Octavia se alejó de él, y en ese momento sus piernas decidieron derrumbarse en el suelo.

**"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, pero ¿saben qué?",** dijo mientras lo agarraba por debajo del brazo y lo arrastraba violentamente hacia las escaleras.

**"Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una linda charla esta noche en el foso."**

* * *

Adora estaba desconcertada. Frente al imponente estante como si fuera una montaña, no sabía por dónde empezar. Había más de cien libros sobre los Magicats allí. Sobre ellos, o escritos por ellos, para algunos, según la bibliotecaria.

Algunos de ellos tenían como único tema una fiesta en honor de una realeza. Algunos de ellos explicaron en detalle los rituales de los Magicats con respecto a su adoración de los soles y lunas. Algunos de ellos eran libros de cocina.

**"Um..."** Adora miró asombrada, incapaz de decidir por sí misma.

**"¡Dime en qué tema estás interesada, princesa, lo encontraré por ti!"** La hechicera de orejas de conejo sonrió educadamente.

**"Adora, deberías empezar con libros de historia básicos",** Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco a su lado. **"No hay forma de que puedas leer mil años de archivos sobre ellos."**

**"Historia básica..."** la hechicera se frotó la barbilla** "Hmm creo que deberías empezar con el linaje de las reinas de Magicat, si no sabes nada de su reino en absoluto."**

Levantó su varita, se hizo volar hasta la mitad de la estantería, y sacó un enorme libro de ella.

**"Pero es...enorme..."** Los ojos de Adora se abrieron de par en par. **"¿No hay algún...pequeño y lindo resumen sobre los Magicats y la historia de Mystacor?"**

**"Oh, si necesitas un libro sobre nuestra historia desde el Gran Caos, tenemos que pasar a otra sección",** contestó entusiasmada.

**"¡No, no, no!"** Glimmer agitó los brazos cuando vio la expresión de angustia en la cara de Adora. **"No es necesario, estamos bien con este por ahora."**

La bibliotecaria sonrió y le dio el libro a Adora, cuya espalda sufrió por el peso repentino que no esperaba. Lo abrió en una página al azar y frunció el ceño.

**"¡Hey! ¡Está en blanco!"** Desplazó algunas páginas, luego bloques completos. **"¡Aquí no hay nada!"**

La hechicera se rió, inclinando una oreja mientras parecía absolutamente encantada por la ignorancia de Adora. "**Por supuesto que está en blanco, tienes que conseguir los escritos de los archivos reales!"**

La mujer las cogió del brazo y las llevó a la sala de ceremonias, donde Adora había luchado contra Shadow Weaver hacía un año.

La habitación era tan hermosa como en sus recuerdos. Miles de cristales de Escrituras Sagradas flotaban en el aire, extendiendo su protección sobre Mystacor.

La bibliotecaria tomó el libro de los brazos de Adora. Cantó un hechizo, su mano sobre la portada. Un cristal resplandeció de repente más brillante que los otros, en el techo. La hechicera se acercó volando, la agarró y la puso encima de la cubierta. La luz púrpura salió del cristal, rodeando el libro en una suave burbuja nublada.

Un segundo después, el cristal se detuvo y la hechicera lo puso en su sitio. Se unió a las niñas en el suelo y le devolvió el libro a Adora.

**"Tienes una semana antes de que los escritos se desvanezcan",** sonrió. Adora pestañeo dos veces pero no hizo ningún comentario. Esa era una forma extraña de almacenar conocimiento.

Glimmer y Adora le dieron las gracias, y se apresuraron a volver a la biblioteca para encontrar un lugar aislado.

_**La vida detallada de las Reinas de Magicats desde el Gran Caos - Desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte - Seguido de un ensayo sobre su influencia sobre los reinos de Etheria por Arthus el Sabio**_

**"Oh mis Primeros, el título no suena prometedor..."** Glimmer resopló. **"Espero que no hayan escrito un ensayo completo cada vez que una reina tenía una garra rota o algo así..."**

Adora se rió mientras navegaba por las páginas.

**"Huh, eso es raro, el nombre de la primera reina era... Alondra,"** dijo Adora.

**"¿Y qué?"**

**"Es un nombre de pájaro",** contestó, pero vio que Glimmer estaba confundida. **"Tú... ya sabes, el otro nombre para la calandria... ¿Verdad?"**

**"¿No? Una calandria es una calandria, no una alondra. ¿Les llamas así en la Horda?"**

**"Nosotros no..."** Adora y Glimmer estaban igualmente desconcertadas**. "¿Podría ser algún idioma de los Primeros en nuestro propio idioma?"**

**"¡Oooh, eso es definitivamente posible!"** Glimmer aplaudió. **"Pero sigue siendo raro que un felino se llame así por un pájaro."**

Adora asintió con la cabeza cuando comenzaron a leer sobre la reina de las aves. Ella nació antes del Gran Caos, y murió dos años después, debido a la terrible enfermedad que mató a la mitad de la población Etériana. Su ayuda había sido preciosa durante ese corto tiempo, ya que había ayudado a las hechiceras y hechiceros de ese tiempo a reunirse, y los animó a formar una alianza. El futuro Mystacor.

Adora volvió a desplazarse. La siguiente reina se llamaba **Oksanyan** **`la Bienvenida'** y vivió setenta y tres años. Era una edad joven, y sin embargo su capítulo era muy largo...

Luego estaban **Iskat 'el Defensor'**, **'Cabello Suave' Katlyana, Vikatrya 'el Guerrero'...**

**"¡No puedo leer todo esto antes de mañana, Glimmer!"** Adora se quejó, golpeando su cabeza contra el libro.

**"¡Oye, está bien, no tienes que hacerlo!"** Glimmer le frotó la espalda. **"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo antes del juicio? ¿Crees que puede ser útil?"**

**"No lo sé... Tal vez..."** Adora apartó su mirada de su amiga. ¿Cómo podía decirle que quería comprobar si el reino de su padre odiaba a los Magicats hasta el punto de mover los hilos de alguna manera para enviar a los últimos de su especie a la sentencia de muerte?

**"Espera... ¿Catra te pidió que revisaras eso? ¿No te creyó cuando le contaste toda nuestra información secreta?"** Una luz más tenue cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, mostrando su descontento.

**"Ella me creyó. Tu madre no podría inventar todo esto. Pero hay cosas que quiero saber sobre Katriska, la última reina..."** Su relación con Mystacor, Angella... y sobre todo con Hordak. Adora necesitaba saber todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que la Horda apareció en Etheria -así ella misma- hasta la extinción de la raza de Catra.** "Creo que sólo leeré el último capítulo antes de acostarme. Evitará que piense demasiado en...mañana".**

Glimmer no respondió. Observó a su amiga. Adora parecía exhausta. Y preocupada.

No era una sorpresa. Había tenido largas reuniones con Vassilis sobre lo que tendría que decir mañana en la Corte. Y había seguido visitando a Catra por su herida. En general, Glimmer estaba segura de que Adora no había dormido mucho en los últimos días.

**"Por cierto, Catra se disculpó por lo de... la última vez."**

Glimmer se encogió de hombros. **"Bien, supongo".**

**"Glimmer, yo también lo siento."**

La princesa miró sorprendida. Adora se sentó correctamente en su silla, con un aspecto solemne y formal. Eso fue una cosa tan Adorable.

**"Siento no haber estado ahí para ti tanto como antes. Mantuve mi atención casi sólo en Catra durante dos semanas, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarte cómo te estabas recuperando...".**

La amargura de Glimmer le dijo que se lanzara a ella. Que atacara a Adora por eso, decirle que era verdad, que se había sentido descuidada, por una mujer que intentaba arruinar sus vidas, que no la merecía... Pero la parte razonable de Glimmer le decía que se tragara todos esos sentimientos baldíos.

Adora amaba a Catra. Adora quería salvar a esa persona molesta. Y Glimmer amaba a Adora sobre todo, así que tenía que ser comprensiva.

**"Está bien... Yo también estaba ocupada. Todos estábamos ocupados con las reparaciones, luego con la enfermedad de Mermista. No tuvimos tiempo de hablar".**

**"Pero ahora que lo hacemos..."** Dijo Adora con indecisión.** "Si quieres hablar..."**

**"No te preocupes por mí",** sonrió Glimmer. **"Concéntrate en el juicio".**

**"Muy bien",** sonrió. **"Me alegro de que estés en el jurado, estaré menos ansiosa cuando vea caras conocidas. Espero que te guste mi discurso de mañana".**

La cara de Glimmer se oscureció durante un breve segundo por las palabras de Adora.

**"Practiqué mucho",** prosiguió Adora. **"No soy tan buens hablando en público..."**

Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco, ocultando el hecho de que su corazón explotó ante tanta belleza. Adora nunca confió en sí misma para los momentos inspiradores de She-Ra, mientras que era tan buena en ellos cuando dejaba que su pasión hablara por ella.

**"Vas a ser la gran Adora. Vas a mover al jurado, lo suficiente para que cambie de opinión, estoy segura".**

Glimmer sólo confiaba en sus propias palabras a medias. Pero Adora necesitaba oírlas ahora. Si mañana fuera mal... Glimmer no podía imaginar el dolor que sentiría su amiga. Aunque no le gustaba Catra, realmente esperaba, por el bien de Adora, que saliera de Mystacor como una mujer libre.

* * *

Catra suspiró pesadamente, intentando mostrar sutilmente a Vassilis lo aburrida que estaba. Maldición, ¿este tipo dejara de hablar alguna vez?

Tal vez si ella atrapaba sus cuernos y tiraba lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, él se iría. Era una idea... Pero Adora le gritaría si perdía a su defensor justo antes del juicio.

Catra se quejo internamente.

Estúpida Adora.

Estúpida, adorable e increíblemente suave para besar Adora...

Catra agitó la cabeza. No podía dejar que su mente vagara por allí. Sólo encendió un fuego furioso en su corazón, recordando aquella noche... Adora debajo de ella, gimiendo su nombre... Adora besándola... Adora acariciando su mejilla...

Eso la asustó.

No sabía qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos. No podía dejar que le desdibujaran la mente. Ya estaba tan confundida con su ex mejor amiga. Su ex-enemiga que planeaba traicionar a la rebelión por ella si era necesario... Hizo latir su corazón aún más rápido que imaginarse ese beso.

Catra estaba asustada.

El miedo se acercaba de nuevo. Miedo de ser traicionada de nuevo.

Ella no podía pensar en ello ahora. No era el momento.

**"Brujo Vassilis, por favor, hágase a un lado."**

Catra se levantó al oír el sonido de una voz baja. Cuatro grandes guardias entraron en la prisión, con lanzas mágicas apuntando a Catra.

**"Comandante de la Horda, la Corte Suprema la espera."**

* * *

**Lo digo por aquí ya que muchos no me seguís por Twitter , me pondré con el resto de capítulos una vez que termine con Kingdom Hearts 3. Se viene el Juicio.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Pues ya termine KH 3, madre mía que llorera. **

**Procurad no saltaros ningún capítulo por error (He subido del 21 al 30 así que estad atentos y atentas). Si tenéis alguna duda hacedmelo saber y yo tratare de ayudaros.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Trece días.

Sólo habían pasado trece días desde la batalla. Y sin embargo, a Catra le pareció que habían trascurrido dos meses. El tiempo había pasado a cámara lenta en su celda, esperando ansiosamente la poca interacción con la gente que venía a verla.

Aunque había pasado la mayor parte de los días sola, sentía que ese tiempo había sido ocupado sólo por Adora. Hablando y discutiendo juntas... construyendo ese deseo que, según Catra, existía entre ellas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Estos trece días se habían sentido como si alguien hubiera accionado y pausado el botón de la vida.

Pero hoy había comenzado de nuevo. El tiempo se aceleró, acercándola a su destino. Si sólo hubiera logrado escapar... Si sólo Adora la hubiera liberado cuando se lo pidió...

El viaje a Mystacor había sido más corto de lo que Catra esperaba. El castillo parecía muy lejano porque flotaba sobre las nubes, pero era una falsa impresión.

Cuando llegaron, no pudo evitar maravillarse de la belleza de la zona. Ella no había visto nada tan fascinante. La Zona del Miedo era un grano en la faz de la tierra en comparación.

Catra no había visto a nadie de camino a la prisión de Mystacor. Ni siquiera a Adora. Los guardias la habían encerrado en una celda oscura pero cómoda, y se habían ido después de darle una comida austera. Había pasado la noche sola, pero Vassilis la había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto y había venido a preparar el juicio por última vez con ella, entusiasmado como Entrapta mirando comida pequeña.

**"Más rápido".**

Catra gruñó advirtiéndole cuando el guardia hechicero la empujó con su lanza mágica.

Habían estado caminando por los pasillos de Mystacor durante diez minutos. Catra no podía evitar admirar el esplendor general del lugar. Las hechiceras lo habían hecho para que la luz rebotara en las paredes y resonara en cada momento del día. Incluso sin saber que el castillo estaba en las nubes, uno podía sentir como si su corazón flotara en serenidad. Como si no hubiera horrores todos los días afuera.

Tchh, Catra también podría haber olvidado la guerra, si hubiera vivido aquí toda su vida. Mientras los flujos de energía circulaban y el palacio se veía bonito, nada realmente malo debía suceder en Etheria, ¿eh?

Catra podía entender por qué Angella estaba tan disgustada con las hechiceras.

Entraron en un gran pasillo con estatuas altas observándolas mientras pasaban. Fue entonces cuando Vassilis se sintió obligado a explicar a su protegida el significado de cada una de las estatuas y a quién representaban. Catra realmente quería meterle su libreta en la boca.

**"Así que todos ellos son líderes actuales o anteriores de Mystacor, o reyes y reinas de reinos más pequeños. Aquí está el rey Miqueas, el difunto esposo de la reina Angella, cuya familia materna custodiaba la piedra lunar antes de que Angella fuera encontrada..."**

Catra miró la piedra. Podía reconocer, si entrecerraba los ojos con suficiente fuerza, algunos de los rasgos de Glimmer. Esa estatua le gustaba más.

**"Y aquí está...Light Spinner."**

Catra se encontró con la mirada de Vassilis. Si sus ojos querían transmitir simpatía, fracasó. Una extraña fascinación brillaba en ellos, como si el hechicero estuviera analizando todo lenguaje corporal al mencionar su nombre. Le recordó un poco a Entrapta y la interacción social... pero con un wstilo mucho más espeluznante.

**"¿Estás lista para esto, Catra?"**

Catra dejo de molestarse y asintió.

Ya era hora.

* * *

Catra nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Rodeada de al menos doscientas princesas, hechiceras y civiles, sus ojos la seguían mientras ella caminaba entre los escaños... Cuando los guardias empujaron la puerta para abrirla, un silencio general la acogió, seguido rápidamente por murmullos gruñones.

La gente la miraba fijamente.

Había ira en el aire, pero también conmoción al ver a la famosa Comandante de la Horda.

**_"Se parece a ella..."_**

Las cadenas a sus pies temblaban desagradablemente en el suelo, recordándole su estado actual. Un criminal.

No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

_**"¡¿Sabías que tenía una hija?!"**_

_**"¡Absolutamente no!"**_

_**"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"**_

_**"¡Sólo mírala! ¡Tiene que serlo!"**_

En la parte delantera de la sala, un espacio rectangular enmarcado por varios escritorios elevados. Dos escritorios estaban justo enfrente de los primeros bancos de audiencia. El fiscal estaba a la derecha, estudiando sus notas. Las princesas estaban sentadas en el escritorio adyacente a él, a la derecha. Catra las reconoció a todos menos a uno.

Mermista con una bufanda pesada alrededor del cuello y pañuelos de papel en la mano. Perfuma, que saludó a Catra. Angella, que puso la mano de Perfuma en el suelo. El otro componente de los amigos de Adora, del cual Catra nunca recordaba su nombre... El chico. Y la última que no había visto antes, una pelirroja con orejas de zorro. No estaba Glimmer. Eso era extraño.

En el lado opuesto de las princesas estaba el escritorio de los miembros civiles del jurado. Todos enviaron miradas acusadoras hacia ella. Si Catra pudiera quitárselas de encima...

Finalmente, en la recepción, frente al fiscal y a la defensa, donde Catra estaría de pie, se encontraba el jurado de Mystacor, y en el centro, un escritorio aún más alto, donde la reina Castaspella dominaba la Corte.

Vaya, no estaban bromeando con los protocolos.

_**"Te lo estoy diciendo, ella debe haber tenido un gatito y lo escondió."**_

_**"No me sorprende, encaja con su personalidad."**_

_**"Pobre Katriska, se habría entristecido al ver cómo resultó..."**_

Catra se sacudió la cabeza y miró con tanta furia a las estúpidas princesas a su izquierda que lloriquearon y encogieron sus cuerpos en el banco.

El guardia agarró el brazo de Catra, tirando de ella hacia el escritorio izquierdo. Subió las escaleras de madera con Vassilis, y ambas se sentaron en sillas colocadas en la parte superior. Esto llevó a Catra mucho más cerca del escritorio del jurado civil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

**"¿Dónde está Adora?"** Preguntó Catra a Vassilis mientras miraba a la audiencia que estaba detrás de ella. Podía ver al chico ese sola en medio de princesas habladoras apretándolo en la tercera fila... ¿Dónde estaba el resto del aburrido trío?

**"Entrará por esa puerta trasera cuando la llamen, con el permiso de la reina Castaspella."**

**"Y después de su testimonio, ¿tiene que irse?"**

**"No, se quedará con nosotros. Puede ser llamada de nuevo al estrado si se revelan nuevos hechos durante el juicio".**

**"Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene hacerla esperar detrás de esa puerta?"**

Vassilis parpadeó sorprendido. **"Así es cómo lo hacemos."**

Cierto. En la Horda, un criminal designado sería arrojado a la fosa. No había lugar para estos... momentos de justicia. Era demasiado llamativo para el gusto de Catra. Sólo esperaba que valiera la pena. ¿Sería realmente justo, como Adora prometió? Catra aún lo dudaba. Pero tenía que reconocer que Vassilis era un pato raro que parecía querer realmente "ganar este caso", como dijo él.

Castaspella golpeo su escritorio con su varita mágica, invitando a todos al silencio. Se quitó un cristal púrpura brillante de su túnica, y murmuró un hechizo antes de lanzarlo al aire. El trozo de roca brillaba más, flotando en el centro de la habitación.

**"Damas y caballeros, comencemos el juicio por los crímenes de guerra de Catra, segunda al mando de Lord Hordak."**

Parecía como si las palabras de Castaspella se sintieran atraídas por el cristal. Catra estaba segura de que vio letras que se formaban justo alrededor del objeto púrpura cuando la reina habló.

**"Miembros del jurado, les presento al Brujo Hermès, a cargo de la acusación, y al Brujo Vassilis, a cargo de la defensa."**

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron ante el jurado, y luego ante el otro. El fiscal era mayor y parecía más experimentado que Vassilis, o eso era lo que pensaba Catra. Pero no significaba nada. Catra fue la prueba viviente de que los jóvenes no deben ser subestimados. Sin embargo, ella reconsideró sus pensamientos al ver a Vassilis frotarse las manos como un niño recibiendo una barra de ración extra para el día de la glorificación anual de Hordak.

**"Caballeros, ¿juran seguir las reglas de nuestros Sagrados Escritos en el proceso de la tarea que se les ha pedido?"**

Ambos juraron.

Tan innecesario.

Vassilis se sentó, dejando que el fiscal hablara primero, como era la regla. Hermès se aclaró la garganta, dio una mirada grave alrededor de la habitación, antes de comenzar su discurso.

**"Miembros del jurado, gracias por asistir hoy a este juicio excepcional. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que una persona cruzó tan lejos la línea de la crueldad que la Corte Suprema sintió la necesidad de reunirse?".**

Oh wow. Fue directo a los sentimientos. Impresionante.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y se hundió más profundamente en su silla. Adora probablemente le diría que una actitud indiferente no era lo más inteligente en este momento. Pero Adora no estaba con ella todavía, y Catra estaba muy molesta y quería demostrarlo.

Ella miró a algunos civiles del jurado mientras Hermès seguía demonizándola.

**"Una persona tan joven, y sin embargo una Comandante que ya cometió más crímenes que todos ustedes juntos... ¡¿Y en qué nombre?! Hordak..."**

Los silbidos bajos resonaban en la sala del tribunal.

**"Por el poder y la destrucción...la Comandante Catra ordenó y participó en la quema de sus aldeas... Matar y aterrorizar a su gente... ¡Llevándose sus runestones!"**

Miró específicamente en la dirección de Perfuma y Mermista, que miraron hacia otro lado, la incomodidad que mostraban en su rostro.

Catra se preguntaba qué podía hacer el buen trabajo de Adora y Vassilis. Diez minutos de juicio habían bastado para que las mentes se encendieran, y cuanto más hablaba Hermès, enunciando uno por uno los diferentes asaltos que Catra llevó a cabo, menos silencioso se volvía el público. La gente aclamaba, gritaba palabras de aprobación aquí y allá. Castaspella incluso tuvo que pedir silencio dos veces.

**"...y por todos estos crímenes...Miembros del jurado, la Reina Castaspella...Lo que hace que este juicio sea excepcional, es que su decisión final va más allá de la propia suerte de la Comandante,"** el fiscal miró al jurado, uno por uno. **"Vuestra elección esculpirá los cimientos de la nueva Rebelión".**

Vassilis entrecerró los ojos, garabateando algo en su libreta.

**" ¿Harías la difícil elección de darle a este criminal de guerra la pena máxima para dar el ejemplo, afirmar el dominio en esta guerra y dar esperanza a los muchos inocentes que esperaron tanto tiempo a ser salvados?".**

Algunos gritos hicieron eco de sus palabras en la audiencia.

**"O vosotros lo haréis"**, la ira rasgó su voz mientras miraba a la pequeña gente que apoyaba de alguna manera a Catra. **"¿Decidirán perdonar a un monstruo sin corazón que los traicionará tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad, habiéndonos hecho perder el tiempo y faltando el respeto a todas las personas que murieron o perdieron a alguien por su culpa?".**

_**"¡Decapítadla!"**_

Catra apretó los puños.

**"La respuesta debería ser obvia",** persiguió Hermès con un fuerte suspiro.** "Los civiles y los reinos más pequeños que ustedes no protegieron los están mirando con ojos esperanzados en este momento. Necesitan que vosotros seáis la fuerte rebelión que necesitaban desde que empezó la guerra, y creo que... creo que merecen vuestra consideración".**

Cuando el hechicero dejó de hablar, el público vitoreó con entusiasmo. Los silbidos y las nuevas amenazas de muerte llegaron a los oídos de Catra, pero ella no movió una oreja.

Vassilis se levantó, una sonrisa en su cara mientras abrazaba las frías y heladas miradas del jurado. Catra sintió la repentina necesidad de agradecerle por intentarlo después de todo... Pero ella no se estaba engañando para nada. Su intervención no serviría de nada.

**"Damas y caballeros, miembros del jurado, Reina Castapella..."** se inclinó. **"Mi protegida es culpable. Mi pupila... es una criminal."**

Un silencio total dio la bienvenida a sus primeras palabras. El fiscal levantó una frente divertida, e incluso la reina Angella frunció el ceño con perplejidad, preguntándose adónde quería llegar el hombre de cuernos con esto.

**"Sí, la Comandante Catra admitió que ordenó todos estos asaltos. Ella causó indirectamente la destrucción y la muerte de muchos. Corrompida por los elogios de la Horda y el lavado de mentes militar".**

La miró con compasión. Ella frunció los labios, pero se abstuvo de gruñir.

**"Es una mujer que no ha vivido más que la opresión y el terror en la Horda, como nosotros... Excepto que en su caso, ella fue criada de esa manera todos los días... Fue la gente la que la crió. La gente que le enseñó los valores del bien y del mal..."**

El jurado permaneció impasible. Necesitaría más que eso. Mucho más que eso.

**"¿Qué esperaríais de una mujer que veía la violencia a diario desde temprana edad? ¿Qué esperaríais de una niña a la que se le enseñó que su único valor como persona era ser un buen soldado, ganar para su todopoderoso gobernante?"**

El público ya no abucheaba, al menos. Escucharon, hirviendo, listos para explotar si Vassilis decía una palabra problemática.

**"Los soldados no son nada en las filas de la Horda. Los soldados apenas tienen nombre. Lo primero que aprenden de niños es a destruir a las malvadas princesas... Pero incluso entre ellas, Catra no era una simple don nadie. Ella era incluso menos que eso."**

Oh hombre. ¿Qué no daría por arañarle la cara?

**"El último Magicat...criado, odiado y torturado por la podredumbre de Mystacor. Light Spinner".**

Un jadeo general estalló en la habitación. Castaspella golpeó su escritorio para obtener silencio.

**"Sí, Light Spinner escapó y se unió a Hordak, tomando el nombre de Shadow Weaver..."**

**"Protesto, mi Reina"**, planteó Hermès. **"No hay pruebas conocidas para esa declaración, y no veo la relevancia en el caso de los crímenes de guerra..."**

**"Brujo Hermès, has hecho tu discurso de introducción ininterrumpidamente"**, dijo Castapella.** "Respetarás a tu compañero y lo harás como tal. Ahora, Brujo Vassilis, sólo puedes decir en tu discurso lo que ya se ha afirmado antes. Si su testigo puede afirmarlo, debes llamarla ahora y reducir su discurso al mismo tiempo".**

Catra no lo entendió. Adora le dijo que Shadow Weaver era Light Spinner. Dijo que las hechiceras se habían quedado pasmadas y enojadas con Angella por ocultárselo... Así que aún no se había hecho público.

Inteligente Vassilis.

**"La llamaré más tarde, mi Reina",** volvió a inclinarse Vassilis. **"Así que, despreciada y torturada más que los demás por su cuidador, diferente en muchos aspectos, y sin valores reales de vida, muerte y moral en general... Sólo amada por una persona, su mejor amiga, la hija de oro de la Horda, que la dejó por gente que apenas conocía...".**

Aquí vine la parte de Adora.

**"No fue sorprendente que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en alguien, de convertirse en algo más que el mayor fracaso de todos los niños soldados, y de poder demostrar a su mejor amiga que podía llegar a la cima sin ella... Lo tomó sin dudarlo.**

**¿Quién puede decir que nunca cedió a su impulso primordial de ser validados y apreciados por un superior o por la propia familia?**

**¿Quién puede decir que no ha reaccionado inapropiadamente a la traición de la persona que más amaba?"**

Ugh, ¿en serio? Ahora sólo sonaba como una mocosa necesitada.

**"Cuando la Princesa Adora dejó la Horda para darnos la fuerza de She-Ra, también dejó a su amiga, sola, a merced de la crueldad de su cuidador. Ella rompió la última cadena de fe que Catra tenía en el amor. No es de extrañar que Catra perdiera la capacidad de ver a las personas por lo que eran".**

Catra realmente no entendía, ¿cómo exactamente le estaba sirviendo este discurso? Sólo estaba alimentando la imagen de la fiscalía de que ella era despiadada.

**"Y en cuanto escucho a la Princesa Adora rogar que se uniera a nosotros... ¿Quién puede culparla por seguir con el corazón roto por la traición de su amiga?**

**Sí, la comandante Catra actuó por su cuenta. Sí, ella no pensaba en nosotros, la gente que sufría los ataques de la Horda, porque fue criada sólo por instinto de supervivencia. Fue criada para vivir por ella, y por los que le importan, antes que por cualquier otra cosa".**

¿Cómo pudo pensar Vassilis que esta gente lo entendería? Era demasiado ingenuo.

**"Pero Catra a vuelto a ser traicionada. Catra ya no es la Segundo al Mando. Catra aprendió sobre su pasado, aprendió cómo Hordak mató a su raza, los Magicats, uno por uno.**

**Catra tiene tantas razones como nosotros para luchar contra la Horda. Y Catra, como todos han visto, es la nueva y última Reina de los Magicats, portadora de la máscara restaurada, lo que le permite convertirse en la gran guerrera que era su pueblo".**

**"Miembros del jurado",** los ojos de Vassilis brillaban de emoción.** "¿No es demasiado hermoso para solo ser una coincidencia? ¿El último Magicat es la compañera de toda la vida de She-Ra? La runestone de los Magicat, ¿reapareciendo después de todos estos años? ¿Las princesas y She-Ra recuperando todo su poder? ¿Hordak perdió la batalla que se suponía que iba a ganar?**

**No... parece el punto de inflexión que hemos estado esperando desde que She-Ra regresó.**

**Ahora, ¿creéis que los Primeros querrían que nos deshiciéramos de una aliada potencial?"**

Oh, buena. Catra, en lugar del jurado, habría puesto los ojos en blanco, pero podía ver en los rostros de las hechiceras y de los civiles una pizca de duda. Recordó cómo Adora le habló de su fe en los Primeros.

**"Mi estimado compañero tiene razón en que esta decisión es decisiva para el futuro de la Rebelión.**

**Perdónadla...y podemos empezar a hacer enmiendas por no creer a la Reina Katriska, hace quince años. Podemos honrar a los Magicats muertos perdonando a su última reina y dándole una segunda oportunidad".**

Eso provocó un nuevo tipo de reacción de la gente, especialmente en las hechiceras. La mención de su error pasado debe haber picado...

**"Así podremos luchar juntos contra Hordak, y hacer que pague por todas las vidas que se llevó y el sufrimiento que trajo a todos, incluyendo a Catra.**

**Por otro lado, enviadla a morir..."**

El brillo habitual de Vassilis se volvió severo en sus ojos.

**"Y también podríamos tomar el nombre de la Horda por actuar tan estrepitosamente como ellos."**

Fuertes murmullos llenaron la habitación. Catra vio que algunos civiles parecían incómodos. La Reina Angella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Esto no fue tan mal después de todo. No lo suficiente bueno cabía añadir, pero la situación parecía haber mejorado.

**"Mi Reina, si me permites, llamaré ahora al testigo principal de la defensa"**, exclamó Vassilis. **"Princesa Adora".**

* * *

Entrapta exhaló mientras literalmente dejaba caer su culo sobre una silla. Su cabello estaba exhausto ahora que tenía que usarlos todo el tiempo. Por caminar así como por sostener sus inútiles piernas en el aire.

Se frotó la cara mientras navegaba por la lista de cosas por hacer de su ordenador. Se detuvo en la última línea... La que ya había leído varias veces desde que la escribió.

_Llamar a Bow_

Se mordió el labio inferior. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral. Tenía miedo de esa llamada. Miedo de aprender lo que podría pasarle a Catra. Y también miedo de traicionar a Hordak otra vez. Ella sabía que había empujado su suerte bastante lejos, y hasta ahora todo había ido bien... hasta que Kyle fue encarcelado por Octavia.

La Segunda al Mando se había pasado toda la noche torturando al chico... y Entrapta adivinó que no había hablado porque ella todavía seguía pensado en su laboratorio. Pero eso no significaba que vaya a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Todo podría desmoronarse. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Marcó el número en su ordenador, inhalando y exhalando lentamente.

El tono de llamada resonó varias veces en el laboratorio.

**"Vamos, Bow... Contesta..."**

* * *

**"¿Reconoce esta máscara, Princesa?"**

**"Sí, es la máscara de Catra."**

**"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la viste?"**

**"No puedo recordar. Siempre la ha tenido, excepto por unos años, porque Shadow Weaver la confiscó".**

**"¿Por qué hizo eso?"**

**"Catra siempre lo escondía bajo su almohada, hasta que Shadow Weaver la descubrió cuando tenía diez años. Se enfadó mucho con Catra, y dijo que los soldados inútiles como ella no deberían tener un objeto especial que les pertenezca".**

**"¿Y luego qué hizo?"**

**"Catra estaba tratando de recuperar su máscara, así que... la tiró al foso. La peor celda de toda la horda. La dejó allí durante dos días".**

La gente se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras de Adora. Era inconcebible en su mundo... Dañar a un niño de esa manera...

Adora miró a Catra, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la deshonra, su espalda encorvada como si intentara hacerse más pequeña. Catra la miró fijamente, con dolor y rabia en los ojos, al recuerdo de ese día. Su rabia se dirigía en parte a Adora, por compartir eso con tantos extraños. Aunque fuera por ella...no era su deber hacer eso. Y Adora lo sabía.

Catra apartó la mirada. Se puso de pie, tratando de bloquear los flashbacks de los largos días que había pasado en el foso... Pero la voz de Shadow Weaver volvía a colarse en su mente...

_Niña insolente e inútil..._

_Tienes suerte de que Lord Hordak te perdonara la miserable existencia..._

_Aprende a respetar a tus superiores... Te liberaré mañana, si no te olvido..._

Todo el cuerpo de Catra temblaba. Ella plantó sus garras en su muñeca, enfocándose fuertemente en el dolor, mientras balanceaba la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Podía sentir su pulso latir bajo su piel. Eso la tranquilizó.

La voz de Shadow Weaver se desvaneció lentamente, dejando su cuerpo temblando desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que mucha gente del jurado la miraba de forma extraña. Los civiles parecían divididos entre la preocupación y la sospecha. Angella parecía preocupada. Y Adora...

**"¿Puede describir su relación con Catra, Princesa?"**

Tantas emociones yacen en esos ojos azules, mientras se toman un minuto para mirar a Catra. Catra la sostuvo, consciente de que el aire se había atascado repentinamente en sus pulmones. Una pequeña sonrisa calentó la cara de Adora.

**"Ella significaba todo para mí."**

Catra no parpadeó ni una vez mientras Adora hablaba. Adora tampoco miró para otro lado.

Ella trasmitía con solo hablar. Ella conmovía a la gente con sus palabras, de una manera que Catra nunca podría lograr. Catra lastimaba cuando hablaba. Catra sabía cómo culpar, sabía cómo manipular, sabía cómo despertar la ira y la amargura de la gente.

Adora... Adora sabía cómo calmar a la gente. Cómo hacer que se identifiquen. Dibujó un retrato de Catra que podía ablandar el corazón más frío. Ella contó sobre su cariño, su amistad, su apoyo mutuo... pero también sobre los defectos de su relación, el daño que Shadow Weaver les había hecho a ambas...

La gente se quedó boquiabierta. La gente susurraba.

Catra se preguntaba dónde había aprendido a hacer eso.

**"¿Cuándo supiste que Shadow Weaver era Light Spinner?"**

**"Objeción, mi Reina, una vez más, no veo la relevancia de este asunto en el juicio."**

**"Lo permitiré".**

**"...me lo dijo hace más de un año, cuando visité por primera vez Mystacor. Usó su magia de sombra para engañarme y aterrorizarme, y gracias a ella rompí accidentalmente algunos de los antiguos escritos de Mystacor..."**

Un gruñido de gran descontento corrió entre la multitud. Catra no estaba segura de que fuera una gran idea exponer ese accidente...

**"Así que lo que estás diciendo es,"** Vassilis paseó en la habitación, mirando emocionado, **"Light Spinner, la desgracia de nuestro reino, desterrada por usar magia oscura en la última reina de los Magicats, la reina Katriska, que también tuvo una pelea personal con ella... Light Spinner fue también la mujer que tuvo que criar a la nueva reina, la última descendiente de los Magicats, que ella personalmente odiaba.".**

**"Sí."**

**"Y durante todos estos años de tortura y condescendencia, tú, Princesa Adora, que también era la favorita de Light Spinner, eras la única luz en la vida de Catra."**

El ojo de Catra se movió.

**"...sí."**

**"Y cuando dejaste la Horda por la razón de finalmente percibir lo malvado que era, ella vio que no sólo la abandonabas, sino que también dejabas a un lado todo lo que viviste con ella. Su trauma. Tu amistad, durante todos estos años, de repente pareció como una farsa".**

Adora asintió, bajando los ojos. Catra no sabía si estaba actuando, pero Vassilis estaba en su elemento.

¿Por qué Adora...? ¿Tomándolo todo contigo? ¿Haciendo que todo sea sobre ti? ¿Fue la jugada más inteligente?

**"De repente, no tuvo otra opción que sobrevivir sola y vengarse de la princesa Adora y de los que se la quitaron. Y eventualmente demostrar su valía, mostrarle al mundo entero que ella no era la niña débil e inútil que Light Spinner le había hecho creer que era para toda su vida.**

**Catra es una víctima de esta guerra, igual que nosotros. Víctima de años de abuso mental y físico, siendo golpeada, comparada con su mejor amiga, condescendida... para finalmente ser traicionada por la persona que más amaba. El camino que tomó habría sido totalmente diferente si sólo hubiera cambiado una cosa en su historia.**

**Y la Princesa Adora, por su testimonio honesto, nos mostró que Catra no es intrínsecamente una mala persona. Catra, como nueva reina y portadora legal de la máscara de Katriska, como antigua Segunda al Mando que sabe todo sobre la Horda, sería la aliada perfecta para la Rebelión, y la mejor para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra.**

**Sus errores son graves, y no los olvidaremos. Pero no podemos ignorar el pasado que la hizo, y no podemos descartar la posibilidad de tener una gran guerrera a nuestro lado, especialmente cuando los Primeros la trajeron para ser la amiga íntima de She-Ra".**

Vassilis se inclinó y volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a Catra.

La habitación estaba tensa. Podía sentir que su discurso había tenido un pequeño impacto en el jurado y en el público.

Hermès se levantó. Era su turno de hablar.

**"Princesa Adora, cuando te encontraste con la Comandante la primera vez que dejaste la Horda, le pediste que se uniera a ti, ¿es correcto?"**

Ouch.

**"...sí."**

**"¿Cuántas veces desde que te fuiste le has pedido que se una a ti?"**

**"Una docena de veces."**

**"¿Te has disculpado con ella, le has explicado tus razones para irte?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Le has mostrado las atrocidades que la Horda cometió contra nuestra gente?"**

Adora accedió de nuevo. Cada una de ellas rompió su expresión poco a poco. Cada uno reparaba el discurso de Vassilis en las mentes olvidadizas de la gente. Hermès estaba ganando de nuevo. Ni siquiera tuvo que seguir con el interrogatorio. La conclusión que sacó fue sólida.

Adora la había abandonado, pero Adora no se había dado por vencida y Catra había decidido ignorar sus disculpas. Y cualquiera que fuera la tortura que Catra había vivido en el pasado en la Horda, también había elegido ignorar el dolor que estaba infligiendo a los demás.

Fue una elección.

El tiempo de Adora como testigo había terminado. Se unió al equipo de defensa, con un aspecto tan derrotado que Catra ni siquiera quiso escupir "te lo dije".

**"La fiscalía ahora llama a su principal testigo"**, afirmó Hermès.** "Princesa Glimmer".**

Adora se congeló.

Catra la vio seguir a la brillante princesa con sus ojos, asombrada, sin parpadear, hasta que se sentó en el estrado de los testigos.

Glimmer miró a su amiga una vez, una mirada de pesar en su cara, antes de concentrarse en el fiscal.

Catra miró fijamente a Adora, tratando de captar su mirada. Pero la princesa no se estaba alejando de Glimmer, la ira y el dolor moviendo sus rasgos mientras apretaba los puños en su regazo.

Traicionada...

**"Princesa",** comenzó Hermès, su voz se volvió dulce de repente.** "¿Puede hablarnos de la vez que la secuestraron?"**

* * *

Bow resopló en voz alta, tratando de hacer entender a sus parlanchines vecinas que en realidad estaba tratando de prestar atención al juicio. Una vieja princesa abuela con grandes orejas de conejo que podía oír perfectamente a través del estruendo -a diferencia de Bow- comentaba cada frase que decían los hechiceros y los testigos.

¡¿Qué sentido tenía repetirlo todo?!

Bow suspiró, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo en Glimmer.

El mas claro testigo del fiscal... Eso no haría las cosas más fáciles después...

Casi podía oír las quejas de Adora desde aquí. Se veía devastada. Hay que agradecer a los Primeros que no se le permitió convertirse en She-Ra.

Bow miró a su alrededor, escuchando los susurros de la multitud. El público estaba tan ensimismado con esto. Descubrir que Light Spinner se había fugado y se había convertido en la cuidadora de She-Ra y Catra fue probablemente la noticia más importante del día.

Bow podía sentir la vacilante simpatía de la gente por el prisionero. También vieron la gran ventaja de tenerla del lado de la Rebelión... Especialmente considerando que ahora era enemiga de Hordak. Honrar a los Magicats también había tocado una cuerda en su corazón. La gente de Catra había sido muy apreciada en su tiempo, a pesar de sus desacuerdos con Mystacor.

Vassilis había hecho bien su parte.

Pero la gente todavía odiaba cómo Catra descartaba su propia miseria, y cómo participaba en las operaciones destructivas de la Horda. Sólo porque había sufrido... Eso no excusó sus acciones. Y su terquedad para oponerse a She-Ra sólo hizo que la multitud se enfadara más por darse cuenta de que la matanza podría haberse evitado si no hubiera sido por una riña de "Amantes"...

Eso es lo que parecía desde aquí de todos modos.

El debate fue muy reñido.

**"Maestro Arquero, su mochila está zumbando."**

Bow parpadeó dos veces, sin entender las palabras de la abuela. Señaló a la mochila que había tirada bajo el banco delantero. Su carcaj y sus flechas salían de él, vibrando periódicamente.

_Alguien estaba llamando._

* * *

**"Así que la Comandante Catra, cuando aún era Capitana de la Fuerza, tratando de demostrar su valía a sus superiores y vengarse de la Princesa Adora por irse, la secuestró a usted y al Maestro Bow."**

**"Sí."**

**"Y en la Zona de Terror, te dejó en manos de Light Spinner, sabiendo perfectamente cómo te torturaría."**

**"...sí,"** dijo Glimmer con una pequeña voz.

**"Se podría pensar, miembros del jurado, que después de pasar tantos años torturada, uno se apiadaría de una mujer inocente que sufre del mismo abusador. Es decir, si ese alguien realmente tuviera un corazón."**

Catra podía ver a Adora hervir en su asiento. Ella sabía lo que la rubia quería decir. Probablemente tenía una docena de protestas listas para salir de su boca, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para mantenerlas dentro.

**"La evolución de la Comandante Catra fue la que más se movió durante ese tiempo cuando la Princesa Adora se fue y estaba sola en la Zona de Terror, descubriendo quién era ella... Y la Princesa Glimmer, por su testimonio, nos mostró exactamente la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Una mujer vengativa, despiadada, codiciosa de poder, indiferente al destino y a los sentimientos de los demás...**

**¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien así? ¿Cómo podemos esperar que la comandante cambie en apenas dos semanas después de que Hordak la echara? ¿Realmente queremos correr ese riesgo y ofrecerle el bastón con el que nos golpeará?**

**...no hay más preguntas."**

Vassilis se levantó de su asiento, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en su estrategia.

**"Princesa Glimmer, ¿cómo escapaste de la Zona de Terror ese día?"**

La cara de Adora se iluminó. Catra puso los ojos en blanco.

**"...Adora y yo estábamos atrapadas frente a las cámaras de eliminación. No podía teletransportarme debido a la magia de Shadow Weaver. Fue entonces cuando Catra llegó y nos dio la espada de She-Ra."**

La multitud se quedó boquiabierta. Hermès miró a Glimmer. Por lo que Catra podía adivinar, Glimmer no le había contado todo... La princesa brillante la miró a los ojos. Y en ese momento... Catra sintió que tenía que hacer algo. Algo real. Algo significativo.

Una pequeña sonrisa en la comisuras de su boca. Esa fue la cara más bonita que Catra le había puesto a la princesa.

Glimmer se sonrojó, apartando rápidamente su mirada.

**"Así que Catra te dejó escapar al final, en el momento más crucial de su evolución..."**

**"Sí."**

**"No hay más preguntas."**

Vassilis estaba sonriendo. Ese tipo se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Pero él había estudiado su caso, Catra estaba impresionada.

En cuanto a Adora, si pudiera burlarse de Hermès por haber usado sus palabras tan fácilmente contra él, lo haría. En vez de eso, ella le sonrió y Catra estaba segura de que la había visto sacar la lengua discretamente.

Ese fue un buen giro de los acontecimientos. Probablemente no lo suficiente en la opinión de Catra, pero aún así... cambió algunas cosas. Incluso si definitivamente no fue el momento crucial de la evolución de Catra.

**"Princesa Glimmer, puedes unirte a la fiscalía"**, dijo Castaspella. La princesa se unió a Hermès, que escuchaba a una joven que le susurraba al oído mientras le entregaba un expediente.

**"Miembros del jurado",** prosiguió Castaspella.** "Si tú..."**

**"Llamo a la Princesa Adora de vuelta, mi Reina"**, Hermès le cortó el paso. La sonrisa de Vassilis cayó. Adora abrió los ojos, olvidando cómo respirar**. "Nuevos hechos que no podemos pasar por alto han salido a la luz, gracias a los archivos, con la ayuda de mi aprendiz."**

**"Objeción, mi Reina",** Vassilis se levantó de su asiento, furioso. **"La fiscalía dijo ayer que toda su investigación ha sido completada, lo que significa que lo que está escrito en ese archivo debe haber sido conocido por Hermès antes del comienzo del juicio."**

**"Parece que no he investigado bien, estimado colega..."** Hermès apenas escondía el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

**"¡Mi Reina, esto no es un regimiento! El fiscal ni siquiera ha examinado el expediente, ¡y usted tampoco!"**

**"Y lo entregaré ahora mismo, Vassilis."**

Hermès se acercó rápidamente al escritorio de Castapella y le dio los papeles naranjas, mientras que Vassilis estaba de pie hirviendo sobre su escritorio. La Reina se tomó un minuto para estudiar el expediente. Ella pareció conflictiva por unos segundos...

**"...lo permitiré."**

Catra resopló. ¿Qué clase de mierda era este juicio? No era más que un espectáculo. Vassilis gruñó mientras se sentaba, asintiendo a Adora que abandonó el escritorio.

**"Hey Vassilis"**, susurró Catra al oído.** "No lo entiendo, ¿qué pasa con el nuevo hecho que no puede ser mencionado durante el juicio...?"**

**"Te lo expliqué ayer..."**, suspiró. Por supuesto que Catra no había escuchado.** "Antes del comienzo del juicio, tenemos que presentar a la reina todos y cada uno de los hechos que planeamos usar, para que pueda examinar su autenticidad, sin revelar nuestra estrategia, por supuesto. Los hechos que ya eran conocidos y probados anteriormente pueden ser utilizados en nuestro discurso de introducción, mientras que los que pretendemos probar gracias a los testigos están reservados para el estrado de los testigos. Finalmente, los hechos que no podemos probar en absoluto no deben ser utilizados".**

**"Oh... Hermès mintió sobre lo que le va a preguntar a Adora."**

**"No pensé que se ensuciaría así..."**

Catra levantó la frente, pero no comentó que Vassilis había dicho accidentalmente que Shadow Weaver era Light Spinner en su propio discurso de introducción.

**"¿Y sabes de qué se trata?"** preguntó Catra.

Vassilis apartó la mirada. Eso no sonó bien.

**"Princesa Adora",** Eso llamo la atención de la rubia, sus orejas levantadas, su corazón latiendo más rápido de repente... Ella no sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. **"¿Puedes mostrarnos tu espalda, por favor?"**

Adora se ha congelado por tercera vez hoy. Pero esta vez, todos los colores parecen dejar su rostro.

En el jurado, algunas princesas y la reina Angella hicieron gestos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Adora tragó con dificultad. Se dio la vuelta, recogió los dobladillos de su camiseta, y lentamente la levantó, hasta que sus omóplatos fueron visibles. La multitud volvió a jadear.

Pero Catra no los oyó.

Sólo podía oír el pulso en su cabeza, amenazando con hacer explotar. Solo podía sentir como le dolía el estómago, casi a punto de rechazar su delgado desayuno. Sólo podía ver lo que Adora había escondido bajo su camisa durante tantos meses.

Cuatro largas marcas blancas en un lado de la columna y tres en el otro, desfigurando su piel.

Siete arañazos, haciendo latir los dedos del felino mientras recordaba la sensación de hundirlos en la tierna carne...

**"Princesa Adora, ¿quién te hizo eso?"**

Adora se arregló la camisa y se dio la vuelta. Miró con tristeza a Catra. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Llora porque las cicatrices probablemente serían el golpe final para convencer al jurado de que Catra no era digna de ser perdonada. Oh, Adora...

**"Catra lo hizo".**

Una lágrima rodaba en la mejilla de Catra. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes de que su salinidad le hiciera cosquillas en la boca.

**"¿Cuándo fue eso?"**

**"El año pasado, durante la batalla de Luna Brillante."**

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¡¿Por qué Catra se estaba enterando ahora?!

**"¿Estabas en tu forma de She-Ra?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Normalmente, ¿guardas cicatrices cuando She-Ra está herida?"**

**"No."**

Vassilis suspiró pesadamente. Catra no sabía adónde iba esto, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Siguió mirando a Adora, la culpa, la ira y el dolor que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

Trece días. Había pasado trece días en la celda de Luna Brillante, visitada por Adora dos veces al día o más, para cuidar de su propia espalda herida...

**"Qué extraordinario que la única cicatriz que She-Ra conservó fuera hecha por la Comandante Catra..."** Hermès se frotó la barbilla mientras hablaba. **"Estaba confundido sobre este detalle, así que hice algunas investigaciones, y mi aprendiz descubrió en nuestros archivos más antiguos, la explicación para esto. Princesa Adora, ¿le importaría leérnosla?"**

Adora tomó el archivo. La habitación estaba totalmente en silencio.

**"La energía fluye en el cuerpo de She-Ra, más que en el de las otras princesas",** leyó Adora. **"Le da fuerza y alta capacidad de regeneración, para que ninguna herida física permanezca más de un día en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se sabe que..."**

Adora se detuvo. Miró asombrada a Hermès, quien la invitó a seguir tras asentir.

**"Se sabe que las heridas muy emocionales pueden dejar cicatrices en el cuerpo de She-Ra, que incluso pueden trascender a su forma humana... como una marca del enemigo más verdadero de She-Ra. El enemigo del corazón".**

_Enemiga del corazón..._

Adora miró a Catra a los ojos. La desesperación tapó los lirios azules. ¿Estaba pensando en su último encuentro como Catra ahora mismo? ¿También estaba pensando en ese beso que no dejaría su mente en paz?

O... ¿estaba dudando de su pelea de repente, sólo porque un estúpido archivo le dijo que Catra seguiría siendo su némesis para siempre?

Catra frunció el ceño. Catra quería romper sus cadenas, coger a Adora de la mano y sacarla de este inútil espectáculo. Ella quiere agarrar su cara, plantar sus ojos en los del océano, y decirle...

Decirle cuánto se arrepiente de haberla arañado. Decirle lo devastada que esta al ver como su odio marca su piel para siempre.

Decirle que tenía razón al creer en ella, creer en que puede cambiar.

Decirle las ganas que tiene de besarla de nuevo.

**"Como pueden ver, gracias a nuestros Sagrados Escritos",** concluyó Hermès.** "No habría sido una coincidencia si la última Reina de los Magicats hubiera crecido con la que se convertiría en She-Ra. Todo podría haber sido diferente, es cierto.**

**Pero lo que es seguro hoy, es que los Primeros nos están dando una poderosa advertencia a través de esas cicatrices. Un recordatorio de que es la Comandante Catra...".**

Hermès miró a Catra en silencio para obtener un efecto dramático.

**"...nuestra enemiga."**

* * *

Bow realmente quería quedarse, pero su tablet había sonado al menos tres veces más. Debe haber sido muy importante para sus aliados de la Horda insistir...

Pronto el jurado se retiraría para tomar su decisión de todos modos.

Podría esperar hasta entonces.

* * *

**"Brujo Vassilis, si tienes algo que preguntarle a la Princesa Adora sobre este nuevo evento, adelante."**

**"Gracias, mi Reina. Princesa, ¿podría por favor leernos la fecha de publicación de ese archivo?"**

Adora tuvo que buscar durante un tiempo hasta que lo encontró.

**"Año 198 después del Gran Caos..."**

**"Miembros del jurado"**, casi gritó Vassilis.** "¿Cómo podemos dar fe a un escrito hecho tanto tiempo después de la desaparición de la última She-Ra? ¿Y cómo podemos basar nuestra situación actual en algo escrito hace más de ochocientos años?"**

**"¿Estás diciendo que nuestros Sagrados Escritos no valen nada, Warlock Vassilis?"** Hermès gruñó.

**"¿Estás diciendo que Catra no puede cambiar por unas marcas blancas en la piel de She-Ra?"**

**"Esta es la voluntad de los Primeros..."**

**"¡Caballeros!"** Gritó Castaspella. **"Es suficiente. Brujo Vassilis, ¿tienes otra pregunta para la Princesa Adora?"**

**"... sí,"** suavizó su voz. **"Princesa, esta es mi última pregunta. ¿Qué representan para ti, esas marcas en tu piel?"**

Oh, sabio e ingenuo Vassilis. Como si el amor de Adora pudiera salvar el día...

**"Para mí..."** Adora sonrió. Era una sonrisa suave en una cara cansada. La sonrisa de alguien que se estaba curando de heridas graves. Pero aún así se está curando. **"Estas marcas son el recordatorio de nuestros errores...y una promesa de borrar las cicatrices reales aquí."**

Se dio un golpecito en el pecho mientras sonreía a Catra.

Estúpida y cursi Adora.

Catra resopló lo más silenciosamente posible, parpadeando frenéticamente para contener las lágrimas, pero le estaba costando un poco. Vassilis la miró intensamente. Sus cejas se elevaron tanto que desaparecieron bajo su flequillo. Ella sabía lo que él quería decir. El jurado necesitaba ver sus lágrimas.

Pero ya habían visto suficiente de su debilidad por hoy.

* * *

**"Miembros del Jurado"**, dijo alegremente Castaspella mientras cerraba la puerta. Las veintiuna personas en cuestión se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa en el cuarto de atrás. Se colocaron hojas de papel en blanco de idéntica forma delante de ellos. **"Es hora de que voten. ¿Alguno de ustedes necesita ver las pruebas y los testimonios de los testigos?"**

Un civil pidió el archivo sobre las heridas de She-Ra. Una hechicera pidió volver a leer el testimonio de Adora. Castaspella puso todos los archivos sobre una mesa y los guió a otra habitación, dejando que el jurado tomara su decisión.

**"¿Podemos ir rápidamente a la votación?"** Preguntó Isidoro quince minutos más tarde, enviando miradas irritadas a las personas que aún estaban examinando los archivos.

**"Isidoro, tienen derecho a tomarse todo el tiempo que necesiten",** le regañó Mortella.

**"No entiendo por qué tardan tanto, el resultado es obvio. Vassilis lo dijo él mismo, ella es culpable."**

**"Respetamos la decisión que vaya a tomar, pero no tiene derecho a presionar al resto del jurado para que tome una decisión precipitadamente",** dijo Angella mientras tomaba un archivo.

**"Con todo respeto, Brujo Isidore,"** un civil empezó con dudas. **"Esta votación, está resultando mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba inicialmente."**

**"No puedes estar pensando seriamente en perdonarla..."** escupió otro civil.

**"No pensé que lo haría, pero enviarla a la muerte, después de todo lo que se ha dicho? Es demasiado."**

**"Así que como la Princesa Adora está enamorada de ella, ¿Tenemos que olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho?!"**

**"¡Caballeros, por favor!"** Angella se levantó de su asiento**. "Se supone que nuestros votos son anónimos y que nuestro debate es lo más neutral posible. Si estáis a punto de discutir, parad".**

**"Sí, todas las opiniones son válidas",** asintió Mortella. **"Y el propósito de este jurado es ser justo, por lo que no influye en absoluto", **miró a Isidoro mientras decía esas últimas palabras. Se burló pero obedeció. Pasó casi una hora en silencio, hasta que el jurado se sintió listo para decidir qué mociones proponer.

**"Muy bien, si están todos listos, procedamos a votar la primera moción"**, dijo Perfuma, quien había sido asignada a la gestión del proceso de votación.

**"A favor de darle a la Comandante Catra la sentencia de muerte. Escribid sí o no".**

* * *

Bow escudriñó el paisaje, lejos de la isla flotante de Mystacor. Las nubes que pasaban hacían más difícil descifrar cada detalle.

Abandonó el puesto de vigilancia, corriendo hacia el siguiente, nervioso. Detrás de él, la capitana del ejército de las hechiceras le seguía de cerca, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

**"¿Está seguro de su información, Maestro Archer?"**

**"Bastante seguro",** Bow protegió sus ojos del sol para ver mejor. **"La Horda va a atacar hoy. Lo sé."**

La capitana no respondió, la duda traicionando su cara.

**"Escuchen, la Alianza recibe información de confianza de la Horda, y les digo que hoy tenemos que estar atentos. Necesitamos reforzar la vigilancia y el escudo mágico".**

**"El escudo está en su estado óptimo. El hechizo fue lanzado por el Alto Consejo hace unos meses. No hay forma de que la Horda pueda atravesarla, si alguna vez nos atacan".**

Bow levantó los pulgares, pero no dejó de mirar a su reloj, lo que sólo irritó más a la capitana.

**"¿Así que la Reina Angella te envió para asegurarse de que estuviéramos listos?"**, preguntó sospechosamente.

**"Uuh... sí."**

Bow se tragó la pequeña mentira que acaba de hacer. ¿Qué podría decirle? Que acababa de recibir una llamada de una científica loca de la Horda pidiendo información sobre Catra e insinuando muy pesadamente que Mystacor podría ser atacado en cualquier momento, de ahí por qué acababa de apresurarse a los puestos de vigilancia.

Ella no le creería.

¿Debería haber interrumpido el juicio para avisar a todos?

...sí, debería haberlo hecho. Definitivamente. Pero no entendía cómo era posible que la Horda llegara a Mystacor. Acaban de salir de una batalla. Perdieron la mayoría de sus robots. ¿Qué les quedaba exactamente?

Además, la capitana tenía razón. El escudo era irrompible.

Bow se relajó un poco. Ahora que se había asegurado de que no había nadie afuera y de que las fuerzas estaban listas, por si acaso...

¿Cómo podía advertir a la Reina Angella y al Alto Consejo? Interrumpir un juicio de esta importancia no era algo que nadie haya hecho nunca. Pero confía en Entrapta... Si ella decía todo esto era por algo, ¿La Horda había entrado en el castillo? Si eso fuera posible tendrían que evacuar

**"Por favor, mantente alerta..."** Bow insistió antes de irse.

* * *

El aire vibraba de tensión en la sala. Con los pupitres del jurado vacíos porque estaban tomando su decisión en la sala de atrás, la audiencia sintió la necesidad de participar en los pensamientos, haciendo valer sus opiniones sin mucha discreción.

Catra los estaba ignorando a todos. Todos los comentarios maliciosos sobre el trabajo de Vassilis, todas las dudas que la gente tenía sobre su participación en la Rebelión. Incluso los que realmente tomaron su defensa... Estaba cansada de todo esto.

Estaba mirando a Adora por el rabillo del ojo. Ella deseaba que Vassilis se sentara en otro lugar... Por supuesto que tenía que tomar la silla del medio, él era su defensor. Pero ahora Catra sólo podía esperar captar la mirada de Adora.

¿Por qué la estaba evitando de repente? Después de desahogarse con tantos extraños... Quizá la confundió de alguna manera. O tal vez estaba tan preocupada que no podía concentrarse en Catra ahora mismo.

Catra suspiró. Esto se estaba alargando. El jurado se había ido hacía casi una hora. Tenían hasta el final del día técnicamente... Pero Catra se volvería loca pronto si no podía levantarse de su silla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encorvada, le dolía la espalda.

Ella miró de nuevo a espaldas de Vassilis. Adora tenía la cara obstinadamente girada a la derecha, alejándose de Catra.

Ella gruñó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarla, su oído se estremeció al oír un débil sonido a su izquierda. Alguien estaba discutiendo detrás del escritorio del jurado de los civiles... Estaban escondidos, pero Catra podía oír claramente la voz familiar...

**"¡No lo entiendes! Podríamos estar en peligro, necesito hablar con la Reina Castaspella ahora mismo!"**

**"No, estas interrumpiendo el proceso de votación, Maestro Bow. Vuelve a tu asiento o tendré que acompañarte fuera yo mismo".**

**"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de las palabras 'vamos a ser atacados por la Horda' exactamente?"**

Las orejas de Catra levantadas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, un destello de esperanza se extendía por su pecho. Por un segundo no pudo evitar pensar que la Horda venía a rescatarla. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para recordar la realidad.

Si la Horda atacaba, sería para matarlos a todos.

**"Estás diciendo tonterías, el escudo de Mystacor es irrompible. Ahora vete, o tendré que esposarte".**

**"Traeré a Glimmer conmigo entonces, no puedes detener a la sobrina de Castaspella..."**

**"Tampoco puedes hablar con los testigos ahora mismo, está prohibido."**

**"¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás...?"**

La voz de Bow se apagó. Qué idiota. Todos eran idiotas aquí. Probablemente tenía razón, y fue arrestado por eso. ¿Y cuán arrogantes eran estas hechiceras, pensando que su pequeño escudo podía bloquear cualquier asalto? No es que Catra se preocupara por el momento... Sólo podría serle útil a ella.

Se volvió repentinamente hiper-conciente de lo que la rodeaba. El ruidoso murmullo de la multitud se desvaneció en su mente, y en su lugar pudo escuchar cada pequeño crujido de los insectos en el borde de la ventana... Podía ver cada entrada y salida. Podía localizar a todos los guardias ademas de sus armas, incluso sin verlos.

**"¿Catra? ¿Estás bien?"**

La felina se recuperó. Adora la miraba con ojos preocupados. Y ojos sospechosos. Catra tuvo que calmarse. Tuvo que controlar su lenguaje corporal que Adora conocía demasiado bien...

**"Sólo exhausta, no te preocupes por eso..."** murmuró. Adora dudó. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera superar lo que le estaba molestando, la puerta trasera se abrió.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala del tribunal.

Todos los miembros del jurado ocuparon sus puestos uno por uno. Entonces Castaspella salió de otra habitación privada y se acercó a su escritorio.

**"Damas y caballeros, el jurado ha tomado su decisión final."**

El corazón de Catra empezó a latir de nuevo. Adora estaba al menos tan tensa como ella, e incluso Vassilis estaba rascando la base de una de sus cuernos hasta que sangró.

Castaspella tomó el papel oficial que Perfuma le entregó.

**"Bajo las leyes de los Sagrados Escritos de Etheria, el jurado declara a Catra, Segunda al Mando bajo el mandato de Hordak..._Culpable_."**

Catra se encogió de hombros. No se sorprende, era evidente.

**"Después de escuchar con imparcialidad tanto a la defensa como a la acusación, así como los testimonios de los testigos"**, Catra contuvo la respiración.** "La mayoría votó...en contra de la sentencia de muerte."**

Un pequeño gemido de los labios de Adora fue el primer sonido que resonó en la sala, seguido rápidamente por fuertes protestas del público. Silbidos, gritos y chillidos los ensordecían a todos.

**"¡SILENCIO!"** Castaspella golpeó su escritorio varias veces.** "Sin embargo..."** eso captó la atención de todos de nuevo. **"Sus crímenes no pueden ser perdonados, dadas las atrocidades que ha cometido, por eso la mayoría votó a favor de otra moción que parecía la más justa."**

La expresión de Adora cayo. Catra frunció el ceño. Vassilis intento relajar sus rasgos.

**"Hasta que se redima lo suficiente como para luchar contra los demonios que corrompieron su alma y libertad.**

**La Comandante Catra será enviada al exilio, a la Zona Prohibida".**

**BOOM**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Era como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Había ruido por todas partes, explotando en sus oídos. Todo el castillo temblaba, haciendo caer escritorios, sillas y pilares. La gente gritaba, algunos huían, pero la mayoría de ellos seguían tirados en el suelo a causa de la explosión.

Lo que haya hecho la Horda, no lo había hecho a medias.

_**"¡El escudo mágico ha sido destruido! ¡Todo el mundo evacué ahora!"**_

Los gritos se intensificaron ante tales palabras. El humo llenaba el aire al abrirse la puerta. El castillo estaba en llamas.

Catra se levantó del suelo. Había saltado detrás del escritorio a tiempo antes de que cayese, y aterrizó junto a Vassilis que se había escondido antes que ella. El hechicero quedó aturdido, sosteniendo un trozo medio roto de su cornamenta en su sitio.

En un rápido movimiento, Catra lo inmovilizo en el suelo, presionando sus garras desenvainadas sobre su yugular.

**"¡¿Catra?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"**

**"Quítame las esposas ahora."**

Ella movió las cadenas de su muñeca delante de su nariz.

**"No tengo la llave..."**

**"Tienes magia",** contestó fríamente. Vassilis tragó, miedo apareciendo en sus ojos. Sacó su pluma mágica del bolsillo con una mano temblorosa. **"Y no trates de hechizarme. Mis garras son más rápidas".**

Puso el bolígrafo sobre sus puños, murmuró unas pocas palabras, y un segundo después, sus muñecas estaban libres. Procedió de la misma manera en sus tobillos. Catra se estiró, disfrutando de su nueva libertad en el caos actual...

Rápidamente escaneó la desordenada sala del tribunal. Los miembros del jurado estaban ayudando a la gente atrapada bajo escritorios y bancos. Las hechiceras se habían ido, probablemente para arreglar el escudo mágico. Castaspella se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba siendo atendida por un guardia. La máscara se le estaba saliendo de la bata.

La máscara de Catra.

Volvió a mirar a Vassilis, que lentamente se estaba alejando de ella. Ella le sonrió, para su sorpresa, y murmuró un pequeño **"Gracias"**, antes de saltar hacia la reina semi-inconsciente.

El guardia la vio demasiado tarde. Agarrándolo y tirándolo contra el escritorio. Su cabeza hizo un fuerte ruido contra la dura superficie, y se desmayó.

Catra agarró la máscara y saltó lejos de ella antes de que alguien más pudiera verla. Un destello de pelo rubio apareció en su visión. Recorrió el escritorio caído, agachándose para esconderse de Angella y otras princesas que gritaban órdenes en las cercanías.

Un gemido de dolor salió del escritorio. Adora estaba tendida allí, con las piernas atascadas debajo. Catra la vio empujar en vano, y luego intentó agarrar su espada que estaba a sólo un dedo de distancia de ella...

Finalmente Adora la vio, alargando su mano lentamente en su dirección. La esperanza iluminó su rostro y abrió la boca, pero la cerró cuando vio la máscara en la mano de Catra. Parecía estar evaluando la situación, pero todo estaba demasiado borroso, sus piernas estaban atascadas, el pánico llenaba el aire, los gritos y el humo perturbaban sus sentidos...

Catra se acercó cada vez más, hasta que su cara estaba a un centímetro de la suya.

**"¿...Catra?"**

Esa maldita voz... Era la misma voz vulnerable que había usado ayer, cuando Catra se había alejado de ese beso.

**"...lo siento..."** Susurró Catra. Antes de que Adora tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Catra había cerrado el espacio entre ellas con sus labios. Se acurruco cerca de su cara, tirando de Adora para un contacto más duro, moviendo sus labios sobre la boca de la princesa. Adora respondió al beso por instinto, inclinando su cara para dar mejor acceso, agarrando la camisa de Catra sin darse cuenta..

Pero tan pronto como ella empezó, Catra terminó el beso. Le dio un último beso en la frente, murmuró una última disculpa y dejó a Adora atascada bajo el escritorio.

Sus oídos se aplastaron cuando escuchó a la princesa gritar su nombre, la traición rompiendo su voz. Ella empujo la culpa lejos de su mente mientras se escabullía entre la multitud. Se agachó un poco, asegurándose de que ningún soldado la viera. Si los civiles y las princesas sin magia la veían, sólo sería por un instante, el pánico era demasiado fuerte como para preocuparse por nada más que la propia supervivencia.

Catra tenía la ventaja en ese paisaje. Toda su vida había estado llena de situaciones estresantes. Había aprendido a lidiar con ello y a usarlo.

No podría haber pedido un mejor plan de escape.

La ex-soldado de la Horda siguió el movimiento general. La multitud estaba evacuando caóticamente, pero básicamente todos seguían el mismo camino en el luminoso castillo. Evitaron un pasillo de donde provenía el humo. Las hechiceras podrían haberse reunido allí para controlar los daños. Tenía que encontrar otra salida.

Tenía que encontrarla rápido, la gente se fijaba cada vez más en ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer en un rincón, el mundo se acabó por segunda vez.

**BOOM**

Después de la bomba...

Catra se estrelló con varias personas en la pared detrás de ella. La ventana de cristal del otro lado de la habitación estaba completamente destrozada. La gente se dispersó erráticamente, evitando el vidrio que caía sobre ellos.

A Catra le dolían mucho los oídos. No podía oír nada más que un horrible silbido. Su cabeza palpitaba, y su herida en la espalda probablemente se había reabierto debido al dolor que le estaba enviando a través de su cuerpo...

No podía quedarse aquí. Estaba en el suelo entre una docena de rebeldes, heridos o simplemente aturdidos. Tenía que moverse antes de que alguien le pidiera ayuda.

Catra se paró sobre unas piernas temblorosas. Le dolía mucho la espalda. Su mano estaba tan apretada alrededor de su máscara que se preguntaba cómo no estaba ya rota. Ella agitó la cabeza y se alejó, girando a la derecha en la esquina. Sus oídos la estaban causando un dolor terrible. Perdió el equilibrio varias veces y se estrelló contra una pequeña estatua antes de volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, capaz de analizar su entorno, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el área que había sido golpeada. O eso pensaba.

Un muro entero había sido destruido. Pesadas rocas habían caído al suelo. En el, gente, gente herida.

Y gente muerta.

Catra no tenía tiempo para eso. Conseguirían ayuda pronto. Ahora tenía que encontrar una salida práctica. Y el gran todo en la pared estaba cumpliendo perfectamente con sus expectativas.

Corrió en esa dirección, saltando para no pisar a los heridos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un gran salto por el pasillo, la oyó.

Un pequeño lamento.

Una súplica.

Ella conocía ese tipo de ruido. Lo había escuchado muchas veces en sus sueños. En sus pesadillas...

_Todo estaba ardiendo... El humo la ahoga de nuevo..._

_Estaba sola y perdida... Nadie la ayudará..._

_Se acurruca en una bola..._

**"¡Cállate!"** Gritó Catra, golpeándose la cabeza.

Miró hacia abajo, decidida a conocer el origen del insoportable ruido.

Entonces ella la vio. Una pequeña niña. Sentada detrás de la roca, sacudiendo a una princesa inconsciente. Una princesa cuyo cuerpo inferior fue completamente aplastado bajo una gran roca. La piscina roja que la rodeaba era grande. Demasiado grande.

La respiración de Catra se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo estaba congelado en el acto. La niña no paraba de llamar a la mujer, de pedirle que se pusiera de pie. Los pensamientos de Catra se volvieron uno, la obligaban a ayudar. Ayudar a esa niña que ahora estaba sola en el mundo...

La pared detrás de ella era inestable. Las rocas seguían cayendo. Tenía que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

**"Maldita sea..."**

Saltó de su posición, aterrizando junto a ella. Los ojos hinchados la miraron con esperanza. Le pidió que la ayudara.

Pero Catra no pudo darle la ayuda que quería.

Ella quería decirle que la vida era así de injusta... ¿Pero cómo podía entenderlo?

**"Tienes que irte."**

Su voz era tan áspera como la roca que había aplastado a su madre. Se odiaba a sí misma por eso.

**"¡No! No sin mamá..."**

**"Escucha..."**

Pero no pudo encontrar ninguna palabra que no fuera inapropiada. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a una niña que su madre nunca volverá?

Catra no tenía madre, pero Catra había conocido el amor e incluso lo había perdido de alguna manera.

Cuando pensó que Adora había muerto, el mundo podría haberse acabado y no le habría importado. Ella sabía que eso era lo que la chica sentía ahora mismo. Nada más importaba. Y nada de lo que ella pudiera decir la ayudaría.

Cuando la pequeña Lonnie perdió su ave mascota hace doce años, asesinada por Shadow Weaver cuando se enteró, Catra le había dicho que era una estupidez esperar en la ventana como si fuera a regresara mágicamente y así huir junto a ella de la Zona del Terror. Lonnie le había dado un puñetazo a Catra en la cara. Se lo merecía.

Catra suspiró pesadamente. Se agachó y atrapó a la niña. No tenía tiempo para esto...

Como era de esperar, la niña gritó, moviéndose entre sus brazos, pero Catra apretó su mano. Detrás de ellas, las rocas finalmente perdieron su frágil equilibrio. Saltó de aquel estrecho espacio justo a tiempo, antes de que alguna de esas rocas diera con ellas.

Un segundo después, y habrían muerto.

La chica al verlo lo entendió. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que ni siquiera podía gritar.

Ella metió su cabeza en su pecho, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Como si esconderla de aquello fuera a cambiar algo... Pero eso era lo único que podía hacer Catra. Ofreciéndole un escudo temporal contra el caos. Ofrecerle unos momentos de calor en la frialdad de la realidad.

Como Adora había hecho con ella tantas veces después de que Shadow Weaver la torturara. Incluso cuando Adora no conocía los detalles, sabía que Catra necesitaba un escudo. Un escudo de amor. Adora la había protegido con todas sus fuerzas, como una niña maltratada. Incluso si ella no lo hubiera entendido del todo. Incluso si no hubiera sido perfecta.

La Horda las había destrozado. Y ahora Catra estaba desperdiciando su único tiempo para escapar de su castigo por tomar las decisiones equivocadas al tratar de proporcionar a una niña el mismo calor que probablemente la salvó en el pasado.

Confortar a esta niña de la mejor manera que podía, aunque eso no fuera a cambiar nada.

...otra niña destruida por la guerra.

**"Catra"**.

Se congeló.

El tiempo parecía congelarse con ella mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza. Aunque supiera quién estaba detrás de ella, su corazón latía más fuerte en su pecho al verla...

She-Ra, brillando radiantemente en el contrastante y sucio pasillo, las cejas arrugadas por la ira, su espada en una mano...y la máscara en la otra.

Catra la había dejado caer durante su descenso hacia la niña.

_Mierda._

Catra se giró lentamente, revelando a la pequeña que aún temblaba en sus brazos, petrificada por los acontecimientos.

Adora no dijo nada. Sus labios estaban dibujados en una delgada línea, sus ojos llenos de rabia. Catra sabía que no la perdonaría por dejarla atrapada en esa sala. Por irse así después de todo lo que había hecho por ella...

Catra frunció el ceño, sosteniendo la mirada de manera silenciosa y deslumbrante. No había tenido otra opción. Tenía que escapar y Adora lo sabía. Pero Adora probablemente había odiado que Catra la hubiera dejado atrás...

Un flashback se precipitó en su mente ante ese pensamiento...

_'No puedo volver a la Horda, pero nunca quise dejarte, Catra...'_

**"Deja a la niña y vete."**

Catra parpadeó en su memoria. **"¿Qué?"**

Adora tiró la máscara a sus pies. Las rocas azules y doradas brillaban, atrayendo los ojos de la niña. Aquello la saco de su actual estado, y empezó a llorar en los brazos de Catra. Lloró fuerte, muy fuerte, igualando, si era posible, el dolor que le destrozaba el corazón...

Catra la parto de su pecho suavemente, mientras Adora se acercaba. Ella volvió a su forma humana para evitar asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella la tomó de los brazos de Catra, sin mirarla.

Se alejó de Catra, sin decir una palabra.

A Catra le dolía el corazón. Quería tirar de su brazo. Quería abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. Quería agradecerle por mantener su promesa...

**"Adora..."**

**"Sólo vete."**

Su voz sonaba pesada por el cansancio.

**"Gracias..."** Catra susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara. Se puso la máscara en la frente, controlando los mechones de pelo que le hacían cosquillas en los ojos... Finalmente se sintió completa.

Saltó sobre las rocas, y luego aterrizó en la cornisa del agujero de la pared. Echó un último vistazo a Adora antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Adora no era buena con los niños... Y eso era quedarse corto. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle a la niña devastada en sus brazos, que no paraba de llorar y preguntar por su madre, meneándose lo más fuerte que podía para liberarse...

Caminó más rápido por el castillo, yendo hacia los jardines. La multitud había evacuado allí por el momento, mientras las hechiceras trataban de arreglar mágicamente el escudo y el castillo roto, usando todo su poder a la vez.

No sabían si la Horda enviaría otro misil. Tenían que estar preparados. ¿Pero qué podían hacer exactamente...? Sólo She-Ra y las princesas podrían detener un misil antes de que cayera en el castillo, y Adora no podría simplemente observar los cielos todo el día por si acaso...

La Horda estaba dando un nuevo paso en la ofensiva tecnológica... Justo cuando pensaban que habían tomado ventaja gracias a la restauración de la máscara de los Magicat.

Cuando sintió aire fresco en su cara, Adora exhaló. Los jardines había permanecido intactos, por lo que la ayuda médica había establecido su campamento ahí.

Detrás del campamento, la gente que no resultó herida ya estaba abandonando la isla. Adora no podía culparlos, pero se preguntaba cómo podrían sentirse seguros en su casa sin la protección de las princesas y Mystacor...

Nadie se sentiría seguro después de eso. No hasta que la Rebelión encontrara un arma o una forma de contrarrestar el ataque de la nueva tecnología de la Horda.

**"¡Adora!"**

Perfuma y Frosta corrieron a sus lados, preocupadas por su cara.

**"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"**

Adora le entregó la niña a Perfuma y cayo sobre el suelo. De repente se sintió agotada. Tosió varias veces.

**"¿Inhalaste humo?"** Preguntó Frosta. **"Si necesitas oxígeno, llamaré a Spinnerella".**

Un par de enfermeras vinieron a ayudar, revisando la temperatura de Adora y haciéndole preguntas básicas. Su mente estaba borrosa, no sabía realmente lo que estaba respondiendo...

**"No te preocupes Adora, vamos a ayudarte",** sonrió Perfuma.

Adora le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a sentirse un poco más segura. Tal vez podría relajarse un poco. Pero la cara de Catra se abrió paso en su mente, estresando de nuevo todo su cuerpo. Ella esperaba que estuviera bien...

Incluso cuando se fue, no paraba de pensar en ella. La veía en todas partes. Ahora mismo, estaba viendola en los brazos de un guardia.

¡¿Espera qué?!

La cabeza de Adora se aclaró en un segundo, su mente ahora totalmente concentrada.

Tres guardias caminaban a paso rápido hacia el campamento, uno de ellos cargando a Catra... Con la boca abierta, sus brazos colgando en el aire, ojos cerrados... Totalmente inconsciente. A su lado, Castaspella, Mortella, Isidore, Angella y Glimmer estaban discutiendo. Tan pronto como el grupo vio que atraían la atención del campamento, se detuvieron y se volvieron serios.

Los tres hechiceros buscaron entre toda la multitud hasta que dieron con Adora. Sus rostros se volvieron aún más severos... Incluso Castaspella, a quien Adora nunca había visto más que alegre.

**"Princesa Adora"**, comenzó Castaspella. **"Estás bajo arresto."**

* * *

Lonnie masticó su barra de racionamiento más duro de lo necesario, haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran desagradablemente unos contra otros.

Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el ritmo irritante de Rogelio frente a ella.

Desde que el tipo lagarto había dado sus primeros pasos con las prótesis, parecía que podía correr por toda la Zona del Miedo dos veces al día sin ningún problema. La tecnología de Entrapta no sólo le había devuelto la capacidad de caminar. Ella lo había hecho mucho más fuerte de alguna manera.

Y Lonnie, que todavía estaba luchando con una muleta, lo encontró particularmente molesto.

**"Rogelio",** gruñó. El tipo no la miro. **"¿Qué quieres que hagamos exactamente...?"**

Finalmente dejó de caminar y la miró fijamente.

_**"Se metió en este lío por mi culpa. Lo sé."**_

Afirmó rápidamente, pero Lonnie formaba parte de los cadetes que habían tenido que vivir muy cerca de él, ya que estaban en la misma escuadra desde la infancia. Aprender a entenderlo había sido esencial. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que Shadow Weaver nunca había intentado deshacerse de él como con Catra... Pero adivinó que un soldado que no podía hablar era todavía un soldado que podía obedecer. Rogelio nunca había estado destinado a convertirse en algo más que en un peón básico... Nunca había habido ninguna perspectiva de éxito para él.

Igual que para Kyle. Ese fue probablemente el origen de su estrecha relación. Kyle siempre había sido un paria entre los soldados porque era terrible en todo. Rogelio entendió ese sentimiento, aunque fuera por una razón diferente.

**"Lo sé, lo sé..."** suspiró. **"¿Pero sacarlo del foso en contra de las órdenes de Octavia? Ella nos va a meter a todos ahí al final."**

_**"...podríamos irnos."**_

**"¡¿Ir a dónde?! Mírame, ¿realmente crees que puedo llegar lejos con este tobillo?"**

Rogelio puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a caminar. Kyle había estado encerrado en el foso por más de 24 horas. Octavia probablemente ya lo había torturado varias veces, y ni siquiera sabían por qué...

En realidad, Lonnie estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con sus negocios con Entrapta. Ella le había advertido... Ella le había dicho que si se involucraba con ella, Octavia no lo dejaría en paz.

Y aquí estaban, impotentes en su nuevo dormitorio como entrenadora, exhaustos después de un duro día de trabajo y entrenamiento, tratando de encontrar una solución...

Lonnie no veía ningún resultado positivo de todo esto. O Kyle hablaba y Entrapta y él estaban jodidos... o no hablaba y moría en el foso. Kyle no tenía la resistencia para sobrevivir allí más de dos días.

_**"Entrapta podría ayudarnos".**_

**"Ya le pedí ayuda. Dijo que lo pensaría",** escupió Lonnie. No podía evitar culparla. Había acudido a ella el día anterior, acusándola de haber puesto a Kyle en un peligro innecesario. Ella le había pedido que lo arreglara, que usara su influencia sobre Hordak para hacer que liberara al cadete.

Pero Entrapta parecía muy distante... muy preocupada. Ella había respondido que Octavia tenía la aprobación de Hordak para hacer eso, y que tenía tanta autoridad como ella.

Genial.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo sacudirse, adoptando automáticamente su postura de combate. Había pasado el toque de queda. Se suponía que nadie debía estar despierto a estas horas.

**"¡Entrenadora Lonnie! ¡Soy Scorpia, abre la puerta!"**

Rogelio y ella intercambiaron una mirada. Ella asintió, exhalando mientras se preparaban. La imponente Capitana de la Fuerza entró, mirando alrededor de la habitación que nunca antes había visitado. Felicitó de nuevo a Lonnie por su ascenso, pero rápidamente cambió su habitual actitud descuidada por una mucho más seria.

**"Entrapta quiere veros a los dos. Ahora mismo."**

Otro día, Lonnie habría sospechado, pero su situación y el inusual nerviosismo de Scorpia la convencieron de seguir sin preguntas.

Viajaron en silencio al edificio principal, con el corazón palpitando en el pecho. Scorpia llevaba a Lonnie -para su consternación- ya que no podía caminar en silencio con su muleta. La Capitana de la Fuerza recibía indicaciones de un pequeño auricular, Lonnie podía verlo desde aquí. Entrapta los estaba monitoreando para evitar a los robots de seguridad.

Cuando finalmente entraron en el laboratorio, Lonnie se sorprendió al ver a Entrapta esperándolos muy seriamente, sentada en su silla. Los invitó a sentarse con ella. Dos grandes mochilas descansaban junto a ella. Lonnie entrecerró los ojos. No le gustó lo que esto estaba sugiriendo...

**"Hola chicos"**, sonrió torpemente. **"Así que... tengo algo importante que deciros a todos. Es sobre Kyle y la Rebelión".**

**"¿La Rebelión?"**

**"Sí, así que..."** parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar. **"Hoy, llamé a Bow, mi viejo amigo de la rebelión..."**

Lonnie frunció el ceño. Se había peleado varias veces con ese tipo. Así que Entrapta era una traidora...

**"Y, bueno, acabo de enterarme de los resultados del juicio de Catra."**

**"¡¿Catra?! Así que está viva..."** En la mente de Lonnie se arremolinaban sentimientos contradictorios, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por la noticia.

**"Oooh, es cierto, no sabes nada al respecto..."** Entrapta se rascó la cabeza. **"Bueno sí, Catra está viva, es prisionera de la Rebelión, y hoy fue juzgada por sus crímenes, y va a ser arrojada a la Zona Prohibida."**

**"¿Qué es eso?"** Lonnie tradujo la pregunta de Rogelio. Una pregunta compartida.

**"Es el lugar donde todo mal está prohibido."** Un destello de fascinación brilló en los ojos de Entrapta. **"Durante miles de años, es el lugar a donde van las personas más malvadas. Muy pocos de ellos logran salir de allí, y de los raros testimonios que tenemos, parece que es un lugar lleno de tus propios demonios... Y la única manera de salir es vencerlos a todos antes de morir".**

**"Parece un sitio encantador..."**

**"¡No podemos dejar que Catra sea enviada allí!"** exclamó Scorpia. **"¡Si ella se va...yo..yo...!"**

**"Tranquila Scorpia, por eso os he llamado. Es hora de que abandonéis la Horda".**

Les tomó unos segundos procesar sus palabras. Aunque Lonnie y Rogelio habían pensado en la posibilidad, nunca se habían enfrentado cara a cara con la decisión de hacerlo.

**"¿Por que lo dices de esa manera? Tenias que haber dicho 'Abandonemos' la horda ¿No?"** preguntó finalmente Scorpia.

Entrapta miró hacia otro lado, la incomodidad apareció en su cara.** "Dejadme explicarme primero. En estas mochilas",** les dio golpecitos, **"Puse valiosos cristales del Templo que invadimos hace unos meses. Estos cristales tienen que ir a Catra."**

Entrapta los miro uno por uno, asegurándose de que no se perdían.

**"Descifré información crucial de esos cristales. Información que Catra necesita saber. Puse todo los datos en esto."** ella tomó una tablet de la primera mochila.** "Y me grabé en un video explicándole a Catra todo lo que he descubierto."**

**"Entrapta",** se levantó Scorpia, el miedo apareciendo en sus ojos. **"¿Por qué lo dices así?"**

**"Espera"**, dijo Lonnie. **"Nos quieres a los dos..."**

**"Y a Kyle y a Scorpia."**

**"¿Así que quieres que vayamos a rescatar a Catra de un lugar de donde nadie puede salir, sólo para darle unos inservibles cristales de mierda?!"**

**"No, tendrás que rescatarla antes de que sea arrojada allí."**

**"¡¿Qué demonios, dices?!"**

**"Entrapta, vienes con nosotras, ¿verdad?"** Scorpia la agarró de los hombros.

**"¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está!"** Lonnie levantó su brazo en el aire. Rogelio asentía frenéticamente a su lado, pero estaba demasiado consternada para traducir lo que decía su compañero.

Entrapta se liberó del agarre de Scorpia y se levantó sobre su cabello. Un ceño fruncido desfiguró su cara de una manera que Scorpia nunca antes había visto.

**"¿Puedo explicarme o no?"** Nadie respondió. Entrapta asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Sacó otra tablet de la segunda mochila. **"Puse uno de los cabellos de Catra en la configuración de mi dispositivo de rastreo. Con eso, podéis encontrarla donde quiera que esté. Debe estar en Mystacor ahora mismo. Sé que es un lugar peligroso, pero no olvides que hoy les enviamos dos misiles. Su escudo está roto, y sus defensa deben estar diezmadas".**

**"¡Esto es una locura! ¡Deben estar en guardia después del ataque!"** Lonnie cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. **"¡¿Por qué deberíamos irnos?! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"**

**"En realidad son dos temas diferentes que no tienen una relación de causalidad",** dijo Entrapta con la mirada baja.** "Kyle sabe demasiadas cosas, y Octavia lo hará hablar, o lo matará. Necesitaba salir de la Zona del Miedo, junto a Scorpia le di la misión de encontrar a Catra y darle esto..."** golpeó las mochilas,** "A ella".**

**"Eso fue justo antes de que lo arrestaran..."**

**"Sí, y por eso pensé, que vosotros podíais ir con él y Scorpia... Hacíais equipo, con Catra, ¿No? Después de que la rescatéis, ella necesitará vuestra ayuda. Aunque ya sabéis como es, se negara pero después entrara en razón."**

**"¿Qué que se trata la ****información?"** Lonnie entrecerró los ojos.

**"No puedo decírtelo."**

**"Entonces no voy a ir."**

**"Buff Lonnie, este es tu plan de escape también, sabes. Estás en el radar de Octavia igual que Kyle".**

Lonnie se mofó. No se equivocaba, la vida en la Horda empezaba a ser realmente agotadora...

**"¿Pero qué hay de ti?"** preguntó Scorpia de nuevo. **"Vendrás con nosotras, ¿verdad?"**

**"Scorpia..."** Entrapta abrazó sus piernas sin vida. **"No puedo ir."**

**"¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡No me iré sin ti!"**

**"Tienes que hacerlo. Catra necesita tu ayuda, Scorpia. Iría si pudiera, pero...**" Entrapta miró su mano derecha. Ella apretó y soltó el puño. **"Sería peligroso."**

Scorpia vio su movimiento. No era estúpida, sabía que tenía algo que ver con la atrocidad que Hordak había cometido.

**"Es tu mano... Lo sabía... Pero... ¿No puedes quitártelo...?"** preguntó ella, desesperada, pintando su voz.

Entrapta se dio la vuelta y navegó en su ordenador. Un segundo después, una serie de imagen de rayos X aparecieron en la pantalla, mostrando su figura. Su esqueleto parpadeaba ... Una hiperseñal nacía de su mano derecha. Toda la mano derecha emitía una brillante señal blanca. De ella salían cables que parpadeaban en su camino a lo largo del brazo... pasando por el hombro...y terminando en su columna, subiendo por el canal espinal.

**"No. No puedo quitármelo, da igual lo que haga."**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Los tres soldados se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las imágenes de rayos X. Miraron asombrados los alambres que rodeaban la columna vertebral de Entrapta como una pitón que se envolvía sobre su presa antes de asfixiarla hasta la muerte.

No tenías que ser un genio para entender que esto no era bueno.

**"...no me importa, todavía te vienes con nosotros."** Afirmó Scorpia. **"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar de todos modos?"**

**"Scorpia, podría pasar cualquier cosas, no sé lo que puede hacer esta mano."**

**"¡No importa, ya veremos qué pasa!"**

Lonnie se alejó del dúo discutidor. Necesitaba pensar... Era abrumador...

Rogelio puso sus escamosas manos sobre sus hombros. Un intento de tranquilizarla. Para él es fácil ver el lado positivo de esto. Era exactamente la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Sacaban a Kyle de la fosa y huían de la Horda... ¿Pero se dio cuenta de que tenían que cumplir con el final del trato?

**"Esto es una misión suicida".**

_**"Podemos hacerlo"**_, afirmó. _**"Con el dispositivo de Entrapta, podemos encontrar a Catra."**_

**"No tenemos idea de dónde está Mystacor, cómo ir asta allí, qué hacer una vez que estemos allí... No tenemos ningún plan. Y no tenemos idea de cuándo la enviarán al exilio. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos encontrarla?"** La ansiedad le rompió la voz**. "¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?"**

_**"Encontraremos la forma de sacarla de la Zona Prohibida. Podemos ir a Adora, ella podría apoyarnos... No nos dejará..."**_

**"¡Adora no detuvo el juicio! ¡No podemos confiar en ella!"** Lonnie gritó. **"E incluso si sacamos a Catra... ¿Qué sigue? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos la gran cosa que se supone que debe hacer! ¡Esto es una locura!"**

Lonnie se agachó, sosteniendo su cabeza. Sus pensamientos iban a hacer que explotara. Se centró en el otro dúo en su lugar.

**"Entrapta, por supuesto que quiero salvar a Catra, pero no quiero dejar a otra amiga atrás! ¡Somos el super trío de amigas!"**

**"¡Pero volverás a por mí cuando puedas, Scorpia! Estaré aquí esperándote!"**

**"¡No te dejaré atrás con este psicópata que te mutiló! De ninguna manera! ¡Él te hará daño de nuevo!"**

**"No puede, me necesita demasiado, y ya me lo me está haciendo pagar con la mano. Confía en mí, ¡sé lo que hago!"**

**"¡¿Oh, sí?! Dijiste lo mismo cuando curaste a Rogelio, y mírate ahora, ¡ni siquiera puedes caminar sobre tus piernas!".**

Lonnie pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Nunca había oído a Scorpia tan enojada, y eso estaba empeorando su creciente dolor de cabeza.

Rogelio envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se centró en su respiración, como el Sr. Smoothscales le había enseñado durante la práctica, siempre que estaba atrapada en un programa.

Pensar en su viejo entrenador muerto hizo que le doliera el corazón...

...tal vez podrían hacer esto. Tal vez puedan arreglárselas solos, todos juntos en la naturaleza. Tal vez sería mejor que quedarse aquí, aguantando la tiranía de Octavia...

**"Scorpia, tienes que irte ahora, te estás quedando sin tiempo, estoy bastante segura de que van a ejecutar su sentencia mañana. Eso es lo que Bow sugirió, así que..."**

**"No hay problema. Vamos a ir ahora, contigo, ¡y eso es todo!"**

Lonnie gruñó. Ella odiaba esto. Y por buenas razones. Ahora mismo, estaban a punto de tomar la decisión más loca de sus vidas.

Rogelio le apretó el brazo. Miró hacia arriba, descifrando las señales.

_**"Si realmente quieres quedarte... ¿Nos culparías si nos fuéramos?"**_

**"No",** contestó ella. **"Kyle necesita salir de aquí."**

_**"Y tú también."**_

Ella no contestó. Vio a Scorpia sollozar en los brazos de Entrapta. ¡¿Cómo demonios acabaron así los últimos días?! Kyle estaba siendo torturado en prisión, Entrapta estaba en contacto con la Rebelión, Catra estaba viva pero pronto estaría cerca de la no existencia, y ahora se enteraron de que todos tenían que dejar la Horda y rescatarla sin estrategia alguna.

Lonnie se levantó y se unió al chico que la abrazaba, gimiendo por el dolor de su tobillo. Entrapta estaba acariciando la espalda de Scorpia con el pelo y las manos... Qué vista más extraña.

**"...Entrapta,"** la genio la miró. **"Esto es una locura. Nos dejaste caer esto como si fueran una... maldita vacaciones, como hacen las princesas... ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? Podríamos haber...al menos tenido unas horas para pensarlo!"**

**"Quería que Kyle se fuera ayer, pero luego lo arrojaron a la fosa, y Octavia pasó toda la noche con él... Hoy pasó mucho tiempo interrogándolo de nuevo... Y no quería que nadie te viera en el laboratorio a la luz del día de todos modos".**

**"Esto es... No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de supervivencia o éxito."**

Anduvo por el laboratorio, tocando sus rastas. No podía tomar una decisión en el acto... no lograrían rescatar a Catra a tiempo. Prefiere pensar en todo y encontrar una forma de salvarla a ella más tarde.

Ella suspiró y se quedó quieta frente a la científica.

**"No voy a ir ahora. Necesito tiempo."**

La princesa la miró con una indiferencia que hizo temblar a Lonnie por dentro. Se desenredó de Scorpia, que se estaba limpiando los ojos.

Entrapta fue a su ordenador en silencio. Lonnie vio algo allí, la sospecha y el miedo se le metió en la cabeza...

**"No me dejas otra opción."**

Las pantallas de la pared se iluminaron. En una de ellas, Lonnie podía ver en el laboratorio... un vídeo acababa de comenzar, era la discusión que habían tenido sobre la petición de Entrapta. En otra pantalla, podía ver a Octavia durmiendo en su habitación. Y en la última pantalla...

Un cronómetro.

**"Tienes 30 minutos para salir de la Zona del Terror antes de que el sistema despierte a Octavia y a Hordak y les envíe el vídeo de lo que acaba de pasar aquí."**

**"Pequeña mierda..."**

Lonnie se enfadó. Trató de saltar sobre ella, pero Rogelio puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Lonnie le dio un codazo hasta y la soltó, y esta vez apuntó a la pantalla. Pero de repente, Emily salió de un rincón, apuntándole con una pistola láser. El robot abrió su cuerpo y metió el ordenador dentro. Entrapta había planeado todo...

**"Lo siento..."** La genio sonrió con tristeza. **"Observar a Catra durante un año me enseñó trucos valiosos después de todo..."**

**"Entrapta..."** Scorpia se arrodilló, lágrimas calientes rodando por su cara. **"Yo no... no puedo..."**

**"Scorpia, para que podáis salir necesito estar en el laboratorio... Necesito revisar los robots por ti y guiaros fuera"**, dijo en voz baja. **"Y al final desactivaré el cronómetro."**

Pero Scorpia sólo lloró más fuerte, golpeando el suelo. Entrapta envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpia.

**"Volveréis por mí... lo sé. Dale un abrazo a Catra de mi parte ¿Vale?"**

Mientras tanto, Lonnie estaba tratando desesperadamente de pelear con Emily, pero sus miembros heridos la estaban perjudicando.

**"¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto!"** Se enfureció cuando finalmente se rindió, cayendo al suelo. Estaba temblando. Le dolía mucho el tobillo. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Miró a la pantalla.

**00:26:37:59**

**"Ella no haría eso..."** murmuró para sí misma. **"Ella no nos enviaría a todos a la muerte..."**

**"¿Quieres arriesgarte?"** Preguntó Entrapta con su típico aire estoico.

**"...¡Por el amor de Dios!"** Lonnie grito.

Rogelio la ayudó a levantarse. Tenía una mochila sobre sus hombros y otra en la mano.

_**"Vamos, Lonnie"**_, dijo._** "Saldremos de esta sanos y salvos, lo prometo."**_

Le entregó la otra mochila a Scorpia, quien, a regañadientes, la puso sobre sus propios hombros. No miró a Entrapta cuando la princesa le dio una tercera mochila que Emily había preparado mientras hablaban, donde el bot había recogido agua y comida...

Scorpia se volvió hacia Lonnie. La tomó en brazos y se fue. Envió una última y dolorosa mirada a Entrapta, antes de abandonar el umbral.

Entrapta hizo clic en un botón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella agarro su cabeza en sus manos, abrumada por los acontecimientos. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Emily le devolvió el ordenador

La Operación _Nuevos Rebeldes_ estaba en marcha.

* * *

**"Scorpia, ¿Cómo puedes aceptar esto?"**

La gigantesca chica no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra sus lágrimas, concentrándose en la voz de Entrapta que la guiaba a través del auricular, y corriendo en silencio a través de la Zona del Miedo. Junto a ella, Rogelio investigaba la mochila. Encontrando armas en el fondo.

Le dio un arma a Lonnie, y tomó una para él.

Incluso si Entrapta estaba ayudando, tenían que estar en guardia.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron a la prisión. Dos guardias estaban de servicio. Octavia lo había considerado necesario, a pesar de la presencia de bots de seguridad.

_**"Os quedan 19:44 minutos".**_

Scorpia resopló. Delicadamente, puso a Lonnie en el suelo. Se asomo, estudiando a los guardias.

**"Rogelio dice que necesitas crear una distracción"**, susurró Lonnie. **"Entonces vendrá por detrás y los aturdirá."**

**"Buena idea. Y tú...te esconderás en el conducto de ventilación."**

**"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!"** Lonnie se movió cuando Scorpia la atrapó de nuevo. La mujer tenía una fuerza colosal.

**"Algunos robots vienen hacia aquí, según Entrapta, así que tienes que esconderte mientras sacamos a Kyle del foso."**

Antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, Scorpia la había arrojado -pero suavemente- dentro de la tubería grande, junto con las tres mochilas. Lonnie arrugó la nariz ante el extraño olor. Nunca lavaron realmente esos conductos de ventilación...

**"Espera aquí. No tardaremos mucho".**

**"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? Scorpia!"**

Lonnie se quejó. Ya se habían ido. Se apoyó en el metal y observó a través de las delgadas barras. No podía ver la entrada de la prisión desde aquí, pero podía oír a Scorpia hablar.

Ella había comenzado la distracción. Unos segundos más tarde, gritos apagados y un sonido de zapping resonó en las paredes. Una puerta que se abre... Y luego nada.

Durante largos minutos, Lonnie esperó. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. No le gustaba no hacer nada. Era una mujer que siempre se precipitaba en las batallas. Conocía sus habilidades y sabía cómo usarlas. Esperar al margen no era una opción para ella.

Tal vez no fue tan malo dejar la Zona del Terror después de todo.

Todavía le daba ganas de vomitar esa idea, pero se acostumbrará...

Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó a dos robots de seguridad patrullando, con sus patas mecánicas golpeando el suelo del edificio. Esperaba que Entrapta hubiera advertido a los otros dos...

Exhaló cuando el sonido se desvaneció. Todo se volvió silencioso otra vez. Pero de alguna manera, se las arregló para ponerla aún más ansiosa... Como si algo estuviera al acecho cerca de ella, observándola de cerca.

Ella miró hacia arriba.

Ojos blancos y vacíos en la cara de un bebé se encontraron con su mirada.

Ella amortiguó un gemido. El demonio espía de Hordak no lo hizo. Su grito resonó en las rejillas de ventilación, y probablemente en todo el nivel de la planta.

Lonnie tomó su arma y le disparó en la cara. El demonio huyó, arrastrándose por las paredes de la tubería. Lonnie lo siguió de cerca, lastimando su tobillo y brazo herido en el proceso, pero no le importó. Tenía que parar a esa cosa.

Gritó una vez más, y Lonnie disparó, acertando tres balas en la espalda. Finalmente, el espía cayó al suelo, con electricidad azul corriendo por su cuerpo.

Lonnie le disparó una última bala en la cara, por precaución, antes de volver a sentarse y apoyar la cabeza en la pared. Su tobillo se sentía terrible ahora, y podía sentir su brazo roto de nuevo, mientras que había comenzado a sanar sin dolor...

**"¡¿Lonnie?! ¿Dónde estás?"** La voz de Scorpia resonó desde lejos.

**"¡Ya voy!"**

**"No, no te muevas, cambio de planes, el ruido atrajo a demasiados robots. Usaremos los conductos de ventilación para irnos".**

**"¡¿Qué?! Pero Entrapta no puede vernos aquí, ¡no hay cámara!"**

**"La pondré al día, no te preocupes."**

Scorpia y Rogelio finalmente aparecieron en su perímetro de visión. Parecían sin aliento y conmocionados. Lonnie jadeó cuando vio a Kyle en los brazos de Rogelio... Estaba agarrando la camisa de su amigo, con los ojos cerrados y la cara completamente arrugada por el miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba... y varias manchas de sangre enrojecieron su camiseta y pantalones.

¿Qué le había hecho ella?

**"Vamos, vámonos. Tenemos diez minutos."**

Corrieron por los conductos de ventilación, sin importarles si hacían algún ruido en ese momento. Un minuto después, se enfrentaron a un callejón sin salida. En el techo, Rogelio abrió una escotilla. Era un tubo vertical alto con escalones de metal en los lados.

**"Entrapta, llegamos al respiradero..."** Scorpia leyó en la puerta de la escotilla:** "Z572X03. Nos va a llevar más tiempo del planeado llegar a la cima, y luego tendremos que encontrar los esquifes de alguna manera..."**

_**"¡Perfecto! Déjame ver... Sí, hay una grúa torre ahí arriba, usadla para alcanzar la bahía. Es la salida más corta, de lo contrario tenéis que bajar por las cañerías, tomará una eternidad, y los robots están al caer".**_

**"De acuerdo, te diré algo cuando estemos en la cima..."**

_**"Bien, estoy parando el cronómetro. No podéis volver, es ahora o nunca..."**_

Scorpia puso una cara triste. El repentino impulso de dejar todo y volver al laboratorio entro en su cabeza por un segundo. Pero ella sabía que Entrapta tenía razón. Ya habían cruzado el punto de no retorno.

Los guardias a los que habían golpeado y encerrado en el foso hablarían tarde o temprano. Y los robots debían estar reunidos donde el demonio espía había gritado.

No podían volver atrás.

Scorpia husmeó. Ella agitó la cabeza, ajustó a Lonnie en su hombro y comenzó a subir por la escalera de metal. El peso de las dos mochilas más Lonnie retrasó su progresión más de lo que esperaba. Rogelio, por el contrario, estaba casi en la cima, probablemente gracias a la fuerza de sus nuevas piernas.

Finalmente, la Capitana de la Fuerza le dio la bienvenida al aire contaminado que chocaba contra su rostro como si fuera el olor más puro del mundo. Puso a Lonnie en el suelo, no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hasta Rogelio y Kyle en la cabina de control de la grúa.

**"Lo logramos",** sonrió Scorpia. **"¡Encontramos la grúa! Llegaremos a los esquifes en un minuto".**

Rogelio hizo el movimiento del motor, confirmando con un pulgar hacia arriba que estaba funcionando. Kyle ayudó a Lonnie en la cabina. Lo más difícil sería aferrarse al gancho, con dos heridos y sus provisiones.

_**"¡Genial!"**_ Podía oír a Entrapta aplaudir a través del micrófono. "_**Está bien... me quedaría hasta que esté segura de que estáis a salvo, pero Octavia está despierta."**_

La sonrisa de Scorpia cayó.

**"Ella viene hacia mí ahora... Y tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que... Supongo que esto es una despedida Scorpia..."**

Se aplastó la pinza en la boca, por los sollozos.

**"Yo... volveré por ti... ¡Con Catra! En cuanto la encontremos, volveremos y te sacaremos de aquí..."**

Nunca imaginó que podría tener tantas lágrimas dentro de ella. La última vez que lloró tanto fue cuando su padre murió...

_**"Sí, el súper trío de amigas, juntas de nuevo..."**_ Entrapta se rió. Estaba segura de que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**"Prométeme que llamarás... No soportaría no saber lo que Octavia y Hordak..."** Las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Qué había hecho... No podía dejar a Entrapta atrás... ¡Tenía que volver a por ella!

_**"No creo que pueda llamar a Scorpia."**_

Su corazón se hundió más profundamente en su pecho.

_**"Lo intentaré".**_

Sus tenazas temblaban. La realidad la golpeó más fuerte ahora que estaba a punto de irse para siempre.

Entrapta no tenía ni idea de si sobreviviría.

_**"Debéis daros prisa, los robots estarán ahí en segundos. Gracias por todo Scorpia."**_

**"¡Espera!"**

Scorpia la llamó varias veces. Pero el auricular se quedó mudo. Se lo sacó de la oreja y se lo metió delicadamente en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se unió a los otros tres que la llamaban, tratando de olvidar su dolor. No se habían librado de los problemas todavía...

**"Tenemos un problema..."** Lonnie estaba en blanco. Scorpia entró en la cabina. El plumín de la grúa se colocó por encima del muelle de carga, y el gancho estaba justo delante de ellas. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era programarlo, trepar al gancho y dejar que les llevara al muelle...

**"Es manual."**

Scorpia parpadeó. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Lonnie. Los controles eran viejos... Demasiado viejos.

**"Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para mover el gancho."**

Sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un cubo de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza.

**"Nosotros... Nosotros lo lograremos juntos",** exclamó Scorpia. Pero justo cuando dijo esas palabras, una detonación las ensordeció. La ventana de la cabina se rompió, cubriendo a Kyle con pequeños trozos de vidrio. Los soldados se agacharon en la cabina.

Lonnie miró por encima del borde.** "Joder, nos están rodeando..."**

_**"¡Y hay veinte de ellos abajo!"** _Rogelio firmó. _**"¡Están subiendo por la grúa!"**_

Scorpia sacó el auricular de su bolsillo y gritó el nombre de Entrapta, pidiendo ayuda. Kyle estaba sosteniendo su cabeza, y Rogelio estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un botón automático que no existía...

Lonnie apretó los dientes.

**"Subios al gancho ahora mismo",** ordenó. Los otros tres abrieron los ojos de par en par. Todos empezaron a mover la cabeza, con vehemencia. Pudo ver que se formaba una protesta en la boca de Scorpia.

La cara de Lonnie se volvió fría. **"Salid de aquí, ahora. No voy a repetirlo".**

Ella les apuntó con su arma.

**"Pero Lonnie..."**

Ella disparó a sus pies. Parecía como si una furia repentina hubiera tomado el control de su mano. No dejó que nadie se acercara a ella, ignorando todas sus quejas. Ella siguió disparando hasta que Rogelio, cargó a Kyle, no tuvo otra opción que dar un pequeño salto y envolver su brazo libre alrededor del gancho.

Inmediatamente, los robots empezaron a apuntarles. Rogelio envolvió a Kyle, protegiendo del ataque.

**"¡Basta, Lonnie!"** Gruñó Scorpia, saltando para evitar los disparos. **"¡No me hagas renunciar a alguien más esta noche!"**

**"Y tú, no dejes que todo sea en vano Scorpia"**, gritó Lonnie mientras disparaba de nuevo.** "¡Soy yo o todos nosotros! Así que vete, y haz que esto valga la pena!"**

Scorpia estaba llorando de nuevo. Ella dudó, pero una nueva incursión arremetió contra los chicos, viniendo de los robots que se acercaban más y más, tomó una decisión. Se unió a ellos, moviendo la cabeza otra vez hacia Lonnie, como si todo fuera un error y pudiera venir...

**"Encuentra a Catra",** dijo Lonnie mientras los movía.** "Dile de mi parte que..."**

Scorpia levantó las cejas, pero no le siguieron otras palabras. Lonnie cerró la boca y sólo vio cómo se alejaban de ella. Le salían lágrimas en las mejillas.

Lonnie nunca lloraba, en el pasado nadie la había visto.

Cuando el gancho llegó, la entrenadora tiró del joystick para bajarlo. Tuvo que agacharse de nuevo por culpa de los robots, así que la perdieron de vista. Cuando el gancho estaba próximo al suelo, se detuvo repentinamente. Un grito salió de la cabina. Entonces, silencio.

**"¡Lonnie!"** Kyle gritó.

Los tres soldados no podían quedarse ahí. Saltaron del gancho, chocando contra el suelo. La fuerza de las piernas de Rogelio absorbió el shock más que las de Scorpia. Le dolían las rodillas. Pero tenía que levantarse.

Las cámaras de vigilancia estaban sobre ellos. Toda la Zona del Terror estaba viendo lo que pasaba.

Rogelio ya se había instalado en un bote. Scorpia le tiró las llaves mientras dejaba caer las mochilas en el vehículo.

**"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!"**

Los fugitivos lanzaron el esquife a toda velocidad. Sólo necesitaban cinco minutos para llegar al Bosque Susurrante, donde la Horda no podría dispararles o localizarles.

Cinco minutos muy largos.

Kyle temblaba cada vez más al ver a los robots y soldados alineados en la entrada de los edificios...

**"¡Acelera!"** Dijo Scorpia mientras apuntó a sus oponentes. Sus disparos no fueron muy certeros, pero asustaron a los soldados lo suficiente como para ganar tiempo. Pronto salieron del campo de visión.

Cuando pasaron los primeros árboles del Bosque Susurrante, fue entonces cuando la realidad los golpeó de nuevo. Un nuevo tipo de miedo se apoderó de sus corazones cuando comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Entrapta exhaló con alivio.

Ella lo había hecho. Ella había borrado todo. Todas las imágenes de su trabajo durante los últimos meses. Todos los datos que recogió sobre los cristales. No quedaba nada en su ordenador ni en el sistema de datos de la Horda. También había borrado las imágenes de todas las cámaras de la Zona del Miedo durante las últimas dos semanas.

Ahora, lo que había pasado en estas paredes desde que Adora había sido capturada, ya no estaba. No eliminaría las sospechas obvias de la implicación de Entrapta en ese lío. Pero era necesario que Hordak no tuviera pruebas visuales de todo lo que sucedió con los rebeldes.

Sólo había una cosa que quedaría.

**"Así que Emily... ¿Lo tienes?"**

El robot asintió. Una pequeña luz emitida por ella, y un holograma de Entrapta apareció en la habitación.

_**"Querido futuro yo... Si alguna vez ves esto, significa que estás viva... bien por ti... y tus amigos han vuelto para salvarte..."**_

**"Perfecto".**

Emily detuvo la difusión. Entrapta miró fijamente a su amiga robot... Emily había crecido tanto en apenas un año... Ahora era más inteligente e incluso más humana que la mitad de los soldados de la Horda. Ella era su mejor amiga y confidente...

Se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos.

**"Te voy a extrañar..."**

El bot hizo un ruido triste, bajando su cabeza metálica.

La princesa se levantó y se colocó junto al Granate Obscuro. Ella miró hacia la majestuosa piedra de runas.

**"Gracias a los Primeros, que Scorpia ya no está conectada a esto..."** murmuró ella misma. **"Después de lo ocurrido a Mermista..."**

Ella agitó la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en lo que era importante. Frunció el ceño seriamente y asintió a Emily. El robot hizo clic en algunos botones de la máquina central conectada a la piedra. Entrapta se puso un casco en la cabeza. Los cables iban del casco a la máquina.

**"Bien, hagámoslo, Em",** inspiró y exhaló, tratando de evitar que su corazón se acelerara. **"Fije la fecha a dos semanas antes de la invasión del templo de Light Hope".**

El Granate Obscuro se hizo más brillante. Aparecieron sombras, acechando alrededor de la piedra. El corazón de Entrapta latía tan fuerte contra su caja torácica que pensó que podría vomitar.

**"No olvides..."** se esforzó por hablar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.** "Debes esconderte, Emily. No dejes que te encuentre hasta que sea el momento".**

El bot levantó el equivalente a un pulgar hacia arriba. Una risa alegre mezclada con ansiedad escapó de la garganta de Entrapta. Ella inhaló y exhaló una última vez.

**"Borra mis recuerdos ahora."**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Una fuerte tensión asfixió el ambiente, en la antigua habitación de Angella en su adolescencia, donde se les había pedido a las princesas que se reunieran después del arresto de Adora. Diez guardias les hacían compañía, y Glimmer incluso había recibido un brazalete especial que le impedía teletransportarse a donde quisiera.

Ya habían pasado más de quince horas allí, y aunque habían intentado dormir un poco durante la noche, ninguna de ellas se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para descansar adecuadamente.

Angella había estado dentro y fuera de la habitación varias veces para hablar con su cuñada y el resto del Consejo. A veces volvía enfadada, otras veces, confundida. No parecía saber cómo actuar, qué decir, ni siquiera qué pensar en algunos asuntos.

Al menos mantuvo su posición con respecto a Adora. Mystacor necesitaba liberarla, y dejar de mantener a la Alianza en una jaula de una vez. Fue muy irrespetuosa, y ella no podía entender cómo Castaspella no pudo ver el daño irreparable que ya había causado entre ellas. Pero todos estaban obsesionados con la traición de Adora, y temían que otra pudiera seguirla si era soltada...

Eso la enfureció.

Miró el reloj flotante encantado que Micah le había ofrecido cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ya era de madrugada.

El Consejo debe haber despertado ahora. Ella podría pedir una nueva audiencia con ellos muy pronto.

A su alrededor, las princesas estaban todas despiertas, excepto Mermista, que todavía estaba muy cansada de su reciente enfermedad. Glimmer estaba hirviendo en su asiento, mirando su brazalete y luego a los guardias que la miraban más de cerca que a los demás. El resto de la tripulación de la princesa parecía muy tensa. Parecía que una palabra les quemaba la punta de la lengua, pero estaban demasiado asustadas para decir algo.

En general, no habían podido hablar libremente desde ayer.

Esto no era normal. ¿Qué ha pasado en Mystacor en los últimos años? ¿Cómo podría cambiar tanto que hasta Angella se sintiera prisionera en su propia habitación? Incluso si las incursiones de la Horda habían lanzado una ola de pánico sobre el castillo, no era una razón para actuar por impulso y encerrar a la gente.

Sabía que tenían miedo de que los acontecimientos de ayer se repitieran... No confiaban en Adora - y por lo tanto en la Alianza - con respecto a Catra.

Pensar en la ex comandante de la Horda provocó un dolor de cabeza permanente en Angella. Ella estaba muy molesta y confundida sobre ese tema... Ella deseaba que el jurado hubiera votado por su propia moción. La redención disciplinaria de servir a la Rebelión por una cierta cantidad de años.

En vez de eso, eligieron otra moción que consideraron lo suficientemente misericordiosa para un criminal como Catra... La Zona Prohibida.

Hizo que Angella se sintiera incómoda. No había suficientes datos recientes sobre ese lugar. La última persona enviada allí había sido Light Spinner, y no sabían cómo había salido. Ni siquiera estaban allí cuando la exiliaron, fue el anterior Consejo el que ejecutó la sentencia.

Angella estaba desgarrada por dentro, antes habría querido este o un final peor, pero ya no era capaz de desearle eso, a pesar de los crímenes de Catra, era una sentencia demasiado dura, y sus principios que la obligaban a respetar la decisión del jurado. La estaba volviendo loca, y por ello no logró que el Consejo reconsiderara la votación.

Ella suspiró.

La indecisión siempre había sido su debilidad...

Había sido criada en Mystacor después de todo. Era difícil oponerse a todo lo que se le había enseñado a ser justa y equitativa. Sólo había roto con sus costumbres unas pocas veces en su vida, y siempre había sido ayudada por el aliento de alguien más cuando esto sucedía.

Micah la había ayudado a formar la primera Alianza para atacar a la Horda, a pesar de la desaprobación de Mystacor, y el año pasado, Glimmer la convenció de cortar completamente los lazos con Castaspella hasta que se diera cuenta de que su actitud pasiva no sólo era errónea sino también criminal hacia las personas que sufrían esta guerra.

Ahora, con toda lógica... La Alianza debería separarse de nuevo de las hechiceras, debido a esta intolerable maniobra de poder que el Consejo había dejado caer sobre ellas. Pero renunciar a su apoyo en la guerra contra Hordak era una apuesta arriesgada...

Volvió a suspirar.

Necesitaba conocer las opiniones de las princesas, independientemente de la presencia de los guardias.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el candado de la puerta hizo clic, atrayendo toda su atención. Un nuevo guardia hechicero entró en la habitación, sosteniendo un pergamino para la Reina.

* * *

¿Cómo salieron las cosas de esta manera?

¿Cómo es que todo termino así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

¿Cómo terminó Adora en la prisión de Mystacor, acusada de traición, el mismo día que necesitaba estar libre?

Durante horas, había estado paseando en la celda, tratando de encontrar una solución para escapar y liberar a Catra antes de la ejecución de su sentencia.

No podía dejar que la enviaran a la Zona Prohibida... Era peor que la pena de muerte. Estaba condenada a sobrevivir e intentar salir de un lugar que literalmente la volvería loca. Eso no era realmente un destino más amable...

Tal vez Catra tenía razón después de todo. Tal vez la Rebelión y Mystacor nunca tuvieron la intención de darle una oportunidad en primer lugar. ¿Pero por qué no matarla directamente entonces? Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que Catra le había dicho hace una semana... El juicio era perfecto para que la gente los viera justos y misericordiosos. No significaba que realmente lo fueran.

Una ola de rabia sacudió todo su cuerpo. Golpeó el colchón varias veces, hasta que se sintió sin aliento.

Los civiles, la gente inocente que juró proteger. Le dio la espalda a la Horda y a su mejor amiga por... Sólo sentía odio hacía ellos ahora mismo. Habían oído a Vassilis. Lo habían oído. Habían escuchado la historia de Catra, los motivos de Catra, los valores y la evolución de Catra...

Pero no habían mostrado compasión. No tuvieron piedad. No querían ser mejores que la Horda después de todo.

Todo había sido inútil.

Tal vez no valía la pena luchar por esta gente al final...

**"¿Adora?"**

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su visitante.

**"No me mires así..."**

**"¿Qué quieres, Glimmer?"**

La brillante princesa se sentó en una silla, sosteniendo la mirada de Adora con las cejas entrelazadas.

**"Adora, lo que hiciste estuvo mal."**

**"¡¿Perdón?!"** Adora se puso de pie, fuego en sus ojos mientras agarraba las barras. **"¡¿Me equivoqué al intentar salvar a mi amiga?!"**

**"¡Ha sido un error oponerse a la sentencia del jurado!"** Gritó Glimmer. **"Te ceñiste al proceso como todos, más de uno hubiera preferido matar a Catra en el acto, ¡Y al final hiciste lo que querías delante de la cara de todos! ¡Nos faltaste el respeto, Adora! ¡No es así como funciona la justicia!"**

**"Oh bien, la justicia se trata más de traicionar a los amigos y testificar en su contra."**

**"Hey-"**

**"Y la justicia consiste más en embrujar la máscara de Catra para herirla físicamente cuando sea usada."**

**"La tía Casta hizo eso en caso de que intentara convertirse en una bestia y escapar, y adivina qué, ella tenía razón, ¡eso es exactamente lo que pasó!"**

**"¡Oh, lo tengo! Así que cuando la Rebelión lastima a la gente, está bien, porque somos los buenos".**

**"...no me vengas con eso Adora, sabes perfectamente que no podemos evitar herir a la gente en una guerra!"** Glimmer la señaló. **"Tu traicionaste a tu mejor amiga por nosotros!"**

Adora la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no respondió. Estaba indignada, pero también asombrada por la repentina afición de Glimmer por respetar las reglas. No sonaba como ella. Ella apartó la mirada, volviendo a caminar. No era tan buena como Catra en este tipo de charla.

**"Estás enfadada porque no pudiste salvar a tu amiga, pero el juicio fue exactamente como se suponía que debía ser."**

**"No, estoy enfadada porque se hicieron pasar por misericordiosos, esa sentencia es igual que la muerte"**, escupió Adora.

**"...lo sé."**

Adora miró por encima de su hombro, una ceja levantada. Glimmer parecía incómoda.

**"Siempre pensé que la sentencia de la Zona Prohibida era la más terrible de todas. Porque al final, digan lo que digan los archivos... no creo que nadie vuelva nunca de allí".**

Si ella hubiera aplastado el corazón de Adora con una roca, se habría sentido igual. La rubia se encorvó en el colchón, con la cabeza entre las manos. ¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara?! ¡Debería haber escuchado a Catra! ¡Debería haberla liberado la otra noche en Luna Brillante!

**"Deberías haber pedido...mi ayuda. Podría haberla teletransportado discretamente".**

Comprender a Glimmer hizo que el corazón de Adora brillara y doliera al mismo tiempo.

Todo se trataba de las apariencias, ¿no? Fue un error oponerse públicamente al jurado, pero hacerlo a escondidas, ayudar a Catra a escapar y no dejar pruebas en su contra... Permanecer en el lado bueno de la gente... ¿Para qué serviría entonces un juicio justo? Esta no era una forma de pensar que Adora entendiera. Eso la enfermó.

Ella abrazó sus rodillas, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos. Ojalá hubiera mirado a su alrededor cuando dejó ir a Catra... A pesar del caos después del bombardeo, la gente que las vio no perdió la concentración... Fueron directamente a denunciarla ante el Alto Consejo.

**"Siento no haberte dicho que era testigo del fiscal..."**

Adora agitó la cabeza.** "Está bien. No tuviste elección, e hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudar...",** se detuvo. **"Oye, ¿por qué no viniste antes?"**

Adora había esperado toda la noche para ver...a alguien en realidad. Había calculado que ya debería haber amanecido, pero curiosamente, no había luz afuera.

**"No me dejaron. Ayer fue una locura, no tienes ni idea. Después de que te metieran en prisión, las hechiceras tuvieron que crear un nuevo hechizo para reemplazar el escudo. No pueden regenerarlo hasta dentro de unos meses, así que crearon un enorme cielo nublado y oscuro para escondernos del radar de la Horda. Mystacor no puede ser atacado de nuevo".**

Glimmer habló con gestos frenéticos. Explicó cómo todos se sintieron abrumados por el ataque. Había muchos muertos y muchos más heridos. La mitad del castillo fue destruido. Y el problema de Catra y Adora no hizo las cosas más fáciles. Tenían demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse a la vez.

**"Mi mamá trató de tomar tu defensa. Pero el jurado y las hechiceras estaban furiosas. Ellos creyeron en ti y tú los decepcionaste. Así que ahora también sospechan de la Alianza de Princesas. Como saben que eres nuestra amiga, mucho más que una aliada, nos vigilaron toda la noche para evitar que fuéramos a verte antes...".**

**"¡¿Antes de qué?!"**

**"Antes de que Catra esté de camino a la Zona Prohibida."**

Adora se puso de pie de nuevo.** "Glimmer..."** Ignoró su pánico, tenía que encontrar a Catra. Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente. **"¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?"**

Su amiga parecía torturada. Ella abrió la boca, pero en ese momento el guardia de la prisión espió por la puerta.

**"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Se supone que la princesa debe quedarse sola!"**

Glimmer agarró la mano de Adora, ambas se teletransportaron.

* * *

_**"¿Estás seguro de que es el camino correcto...?"**_

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco después de leer las señales. Se defendería si tuviera la fuerza, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para eso. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. La magia y los puñetazos de Octavia aún estaban frescos... Y llevan horas deambulando por el bosque...

**"¿Qué dijo?"** preguntó Scorpia.

**"Nada importante, sólo está dudando del dispositivo de Entrapta."**

Rogelio lo miró con indignación. Kyle entendió su preocupación. La señal de Catra había sido bastante borrosa desde el principio, pero aún así se mantuvo. No pasaría nada bueno si empezaran a ceder al pánico...

**"¡No, no te preocupes, Entrapta es la mejor!"** La sonrisa genuina de Scorpia cayó un segundo después de decir su nombre. Se concentró en conducir el bote. **"Quiero decir... podemos confiar en la máquina de rastreo."**

Los tres fugitivos se aferraron al silencio que siguió. Perdieron a dos personas. Estaban nerviosos física y emocionalmente. No sabían cómo podrían rescatar a Catra en este estado. Y no tenían idea de qué hacer si fracasaban.

Lonnie tenía razón.

Era una misión suicida.

* * *

El cielo estaba tan oscuro. Incluso mas que en la Zona del Terror, Catra nunca había visto algo así. Como si Mystacor estuviera sumergido en el centro de una tormenta helada. Nubes púrpuras oscuras rodeaban toda la isla flotante, anormalmente inmóviles a pesar de la presencia de un fuerte viento. No entraba la luz del sol.

El castillo parecía haber alcanzado otra dimensión.

Las orejas de Catra se aplastaron sobre su cabeza. No le gustaba en absoluto este ambiente. Sentía que el cielo podía explotar en cualquier segundo...

Se centró en los guardias que aseguraban el viaje a su futura prisión. Pensó que tomarían un vehículo y dejarían la isla, pero en realidad estaban subiendo por el acantilado más alto de Mystacor.

Mágicas lámparas de fuego flotaban, iluminando el camino con un aura espeluznante. El sudor frío corría sobre la piel de Catra mientras ella abrazaba completamente el hecho de que era el camino a su prisión eterna. El último camino de los condenados.

**"Más rápido".**

**"Quítame las esposas de los pies y saltaré yo misma",** gruñó.

Un zumbido de choque hizo que su cola se elevara sobre su espalda. Catra jadeaba mientras los guardias la arrastraban por el rocoso camino. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la cima.

El Alto Consejo estaba completo, incluyendo a Castaspella y sus dos consejeros cercanos. Ninguna de las princesas estaba asistiendo a sus últimos momentos en el reino justo.

Ninguna princesa. No estaba ni Adora.

El corazón de Catra se apretó. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella como es debido...

**"Comandante Catra"**, comenzó Castaspella. **"Estás aquí para ser expulsada de esta dimensión, a la Zona Prohibida.**

**Si logras luchar contra los demonios que viven dentro de ti, la Zona te liberará de sus dominios, y nosotros daremos tu sentencia por terminada. Serás bienvenida en nuestras filas, como una ex soldado redimida".**

La boca de Catra se movió con una mueca de odio.

**"¿Cuales son tus últimas palabras?"**

Escupió a sus pies.

Castaspella parpadeó confundida y sorprendida. Qué ingenua y estúpida reina... ¿Pensaba que Catra pediría clemencia o algo así?

**"Creo que la Comandante ha dejado claro su punto de vista",** dijo Isidore con severidad.** "Comencemos."**

Los guardias volvieron a golpear a Catra, todos al mismo tiempo. Gritó mientras la ponían de rodillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, incapaz de moverse. Cuatro hechiceros y hechiceras del Consejo formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la prisionero sola y vulnerable en el medio. Castaspella cerró el círculo, apartando sus ojos de Catra.

Catra sintió latir su corazón con temor mientras los veía cantar un nuevo hechizo a su alrededor. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Buscó con sus ojos a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla.

Pero sólo encontró la mirada de Castaspella en ella. Esa reina... Catra no podía entenderla. Algo era demasiado extraño en esa mirada lastimosa que le dio mientras la enviaba a un destino terrible. Ella realmente creía que estaba actuando bien...

Catra mantuvo su mirada fija, asegurándose de que Castaspella viera cuánto la despreciaba y cómo no le temía.

Una onda expansiva se extendió sobre Mystacor, mandando a los guardias de rodillas. El Consejo no se había movido ni un centímetro.

**"Está hecho."**

Catra parpadeó. ¿Qué había pasado? Todavía estaba en el suelo, en medio de su extraño círculo. Miró fijamente a Castaspella. La reina se veía diferente. Parecía aterrorizada. Aterrorizada por algo...

Un segundo después, Catra fue levantada por los soldados hechiceros y arrastrada hasta el borde del acantilado.

Abrió los ojos ante aquella vista.

Allá abajo, en el aire... Una niebla. Una niebla oscura, giratoria y circular. Era del tamaño de la piedra lunar. Era como una escotilla a otro lugar... Otra dimensión.

Y estaba llamando a Catra.

Su cola y orejas levantadas. Cada fibra de sí misma temblaba de miedo ante la idea de ser absorbida por la niebla. El guardia empezó a empujarla, pero ella plantó sus garras en el suelo, usando sus últimas fuerzas para detener esto... Nunca se libraría de esa oscuridad...

**"¡Castaspella, detente! ¡No podemos hacer eso!"**

El cerebro de Catra apenas registró que era una voz nueva.

Angella estaba ahí. Angella finalmente había llegado. Catra se habría reído de la idea de esa otra reina justa que realmente apreciaba y que todavía la defraudaba esperando al último minuto para rescatarla, excepto que Catra no podía concentrarse en nada más que en su terror. Sólo podía mirar fijamente la niebla que había debajo de ella.

**"¡¿Angella?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"** La voz de Castaspella titubeó por la confusión y la indecisión, y luego recuperó algo de fuerza.** "¿No leíste mis órdenes..."**

**"La última persona que fue enviada allí fue Light Spinner, e incluso para ella, el debate fue duro".**

**"¿Cómo puedes faltarle el respeto a una decisión oficial?"**

**"¡Esto es una locura, sabes como yo que ella nunca saldrá de esto!"**

**"¡Si no lo hace, significa que no merece nuestro perdón!"** gritó Isidore.

**"¡¿Oh, sí?! Ve allí Isidore, y demuéstranos que mereces ser nuestro aliado!"**

**"¡Catra!"**

Esa voz la hizo salir de la hipnótica niebla. Giro la cabeza, pero el enorme cuerpo del guardia tapaba su campo de visión...

**"Princesa Adora, ¿Qué haces aquí también?"**

**"Glimmer, ¿qué es...? ¡No toques a mi sobrina!"**

Catra escuchó un grito que sonó terriblemente como la vez que Shadow Weaver torturó a Glimmer...

El guardia parecía indeciso. Si Catra quería ir, era ahora. Pero su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido por el zumbido que había recibido.

Ella levantó su codo y arremetió con el tan fuerte como pudo. El guardia aspiró un poco, alejándose de ella. Catra saltó de costado, su movimiento limitado por las cadenas de sus pies.

**"¡Catra!"**

Ella miró hacia arriba. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios al ver a Adora corriendo hacia ella, evitando los ataques de los guardias, pero su cara se congeló cuando la lanza del guardia golpeó su estómago.

Catra tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

Su caída no fue natural. El aire la arrastraba.

No... Aquella niebla lo hacía.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho al ver que la cima del acantilado se alejaba cada vez mas. Dedos invisibles hicieron un bucle alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un mundo de silencio y oscuridad, estaba segura de que si giraba la cabeza, vería una boca gigante a punto de tragarla.

Una figura saltó del acantilado. Sus bonitos ojos azules parecían tan desesperados. Ella extendió su brazo hacia ella. Catra también trató de extender la mano... Pero sus manos seguían esposadas en la espalda.

Sintió como esos dedos rozaban su mejilla.

Entonces Adora desapareció.

Todo desapareció.

* * *

**"¡Qué...! Scorpia, Rogelio, ¡mira!"** Kyle entró en pánico. **"La señal... ¡Se ha ido!"**

**"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?"**

**"¡Es lo que he dicho! ¿Catra se ha... ido?"**

Kyle se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando se le escaparon de la boca. Scorpia detuvo el bote tan abruptamente que Rogelio se cayó de él.

**"No",** dijo fríamente Scorpia. Ella le arrebató el dispositivo de sus manos, y lo sacudió. Kyle nunca la había visto así. Estaba llorando y gritándole a la máquina. **"No, no, no, no se ha ido. ¡Ella no! No hicimos todo esto sólo por... ¡NO!"**

La mandíbula de Kyle también cayó. Él no lo había pensado así, pero... Entrapta había dicho que podía rastrear a Catra dondequiera que estuviera, así que... Significaba...

**"Sólo está funcionando mal. Eso es todo,"** Scorpia se lo devolvió a Kyle, con la pinza temblando. **"Necesitamos... Necesitamos seguir adelante."**

**"¿Para ir a dónde?"** preguntó Rogelio. Scorpia se encogió de hombros cuando Kyle tradujo.

**"No lo sé, pero Entrapta dijo que teníamos que seguir..."** Se sacó los auriculares del bolsillo otra vez. Lo miró durante unos segundos, todo su cuerpo temblando, y luego lo volvió a guardar. Parecía perdida. Parecía aterrorizada.

Y tenía razón en estarlo. Esto era lo peor que podía haber pasado. Habían perdido la señal, y estaban solos en un bosques mágicos hostil...

Rogelio puso una mano en su hombro. Luego puso su otra mano sobre la de Kyle, dándoles un apretón antes de hablar.

_**"Ha sido un largo día. Necesitamos descansar. No hay señal que rastrear, así que comamos algo y durmamos".**_

Kyle asintió, demasiado abrumado como para tratar de encontrar otra solución. Estaba agotado.

**"Sí, más tarde... más tarde la señal volverá."** Scorpia se tranquilizó. Kyle tampoco tenía la fuerza moral para tratar de contradecirla.

Ellos se encargarían de ese lío más tarde...


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

**"¿Están todos locos?"**

Angella había enfurecido. Las alas extendidas, el cabello que se elevaba, su mirada llena de rabia, y la magia chispeante que brotaba de su cuerpo cuando ella no podía controlar su ira... En este momento, las hechiceras de Mystacor parecían recordar que ella no era ninguna reina. Ella era un ser inmortal.

Castaspella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Apenas podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Angella había irrumpido, protestando contra la sentencia en medio de la operación, lo que la había molestado enormemente. Entonces Adora y Glimmer habían aparecido en una nube brillante. Habían llegado a Catra después de que esta golpeara y pateara a sus guardias. Glimmer se había quedado petrificada tras recibir un hechizo. Catra se había defendido, luego había caído en la Zona Prohibida... Y Adora había saltado para salvarla. Pero la Zona Prohibida se había cerrado justo antes de que ella pudiera atrapar a Catra.

La reina hechicera miró a la princesa temblorosa que había cambiado tanto sus vidas desde que se convirtió en She-Ra la primera vez.

Ella era un desastre.

El Alto Consejo había ordenado apresarla después de que Angella la dejara caer suavemente sobre la hierba después de atraparla. Adora ni siquiera había reaccionado, demasiado impactada por la visión de Catra desapareciendo para siempre en esa dimensión.

Castaspella se sentía en conflicto. Se compadeció de ella por haber perdido a su amiga, pero estaba extremadamente molesta de que pensara que podía ir en contra de la ley, sólo porque era She-Ra. Así no era como funcionaba una sociedad organizada.

Pero no importaría tanto, si fuera sólo Adora.

Sin embargo, su sobrina e incluso su cuñada intentaron oponerse al juicio... No era bueno para la nueva Rebelión. Si ni siquiera podían ponerse de acuerdo en un simple juicio, ¿Cómo podrían tomar decisiones en conjunto?

Tal vez Isidoro tenía razón, y no deberían haberse mezclado en esta guerra... Los Primeros no querían que esto pasara...

**"¡Todos ustedes se pasaron de la raya!"** Angella volvió a empezar. **"Apresuraste el exilio de Catra, lastimaste a mi hija, y ahora estás tratando de meter a Adora en la cárcel?! ¿Qué sigue, un juicio para She-Ra? ¿La enviarás a la Zona Prohibida también, por traición como excusa?"**

**"Angella, contrólate"**, dijo Mortella ácidamente. **"Y por favor no lo digas como si no fueras parte de la decisión."**

**"¡No ha sido decisión mía, voté por el perdón de Catra! Debería haber interferido..."**

**"Angella, no entiendo..."** dijo Castaspella.** "¡Pediste esto... pediste nuestra colaboración en la guerra, nuestra ayuda y este juicio!"**

**"¡Sí, pero no así! ¡No te pedí tu psicorigidez y tu falta de perspectiva!"**

**"Vivimos en una sociedad, tenemos que seguir reglas si no queremos caer en la anarquía."**

**"¡¿Estás bromeando?!"** Glimmer se enfureció mientras abrazaba a Adora. **"¿Realmente crees que somos una sociedad que funciona? Hemos estado en guerra durante una década, dejamos que la Horda se apodera de nuestras tierras y matara a nuestra gente, no hicimos nada antes de que trajera a Adora. Apenas hemos tenido interacciones entre reinos, y Mystacor nunca movió un dedo para ayudarnos! ¡Esta no es una sociedad que puede seguir las leyes! Esto..."** agitó los brazos, señalando a todos ellos. **"Esto es un caótico saco de gobernantes que tratan de imponer su dominio para complacer a la gente sin cuestionarse a sí mismos ni ver el panorama general".**

Glimmer jadeó. Se encontró con la mirada de su madre. Angella la miró con tanto orgullo y admiración que se sonrojó.

**"Mi hija tiene toda la razón. Hemos sido débiles durante tanto tiempo, retrocediendo frente a Hordak, y solo ella ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo esto. Ella también fue la que trajo a She-Ra a la Rebelión, pasando por alto el hecho de que era una soldado de la Horda en ese momento".**

Adora las miró durante un segundo, pero rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. No estaba de humor para escuchar. Glimmer apretó su abrazo a su alrededor.

**"Adora no había cometido ningún crimen grave hasta el momento"**, respondió Castaspella en voz baja. **"Ella no merecía un juicio por eso, a diferencia de Catra. Y no entiendo cómo puedes imaginarte que la gente perdone todo lo que ella ha hecho tan fácilmente..."**

**"Es verdad, pero, digan lo que digan, Catra no se merecía esto",** concluyó Angella, con una dura mirada en su rostro. **"Si hubieras puesto las cosas en perspectiva... Tú y el jurado civil - porque sé que la Alianza no fue la que la envió a un destino peor que la muerte - todos habrían votado a favor de la moción que propuse."**

**"Esto no es justo, Angella, nos estás culpando después de que el daño ha sido hecho"**, dijo Mortella cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. **"Es fácil reaccionar así. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Por qué no trataste de convencernos, como hizo la Princesa Adora? Y permítame recordarle que usted fue la que apresuro esto en primer lugar."**

**"Lo sé. He cometido mis errores..."** La cara de Angella se rompió, volviendo a su tristeza anterior.

Si no hubiera pedido este juicio por adelantado... Si no se hubiera sentido obligada una vez más a seguir las leyes, se le enseñó a creer que era justa desde que era pequeña... Micah habría abierto los ojos antes si hubiera estado aquí, como lo hizo durante el tiempo de la primera Alianza.

Glimmer era igual que su padre, pensó con cariño. Nunca dejó que su ojo crítico se cerrara, incluso en tiempos difíciles como éste, y lo demostró sacando a Adora de la cárcel para salvar a una mujer que no le gustaba, pero que reconocía que no había sido tratada bien.

Angella había fracasado de nuevo. No esperaba que el jurado llegara tan lejos. Y no se había dado cuenta de lo terrible que era la Zona Prohibida antes de sentir el aura de ese horrible vacío en el aire...

Había sido ingenua y débil. Y le había fallado a Katriska. Una vez más.

**"Lo que esta hecho, hecho esta, desgraciadamente, pero una cosa es segura ahora. No me dejaré influenciar por ti nunca más".**

Castaspella se quedó sin habla. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

**"Vosotros sois mi familia, pero estabais equivocados en muchos niveles... Estabais equivocados sobre Katriska, sobre el planeta, las runestones, Hordak... Y cada vez que vuelvo a seguirte...**" dijo Angella amargamente. **"De ahora en adelante, escucharé mi instinto. Así que antes que nada, no dejaré que metas a Adora en la cárcel y nos devolverás la espada de She-Ra. Y en segundo lugar...la Alianza decidirá si aún queremos vuestra ayuda en esta guerra".**

**"Angella..."**

La reina tomó a Adora en sus brazos y se fue volando. Glimmer se teletransportó inmediatamente después, dejando al Alto Consejo boquiabierto en el acantilado.

Se desarrollaban extraños acontecimientos en Mystacor...

Tan extraños que el Consejo no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño bot se escondía en los arbustos, haciendo zoom sobre ellos.

* * *

_¡Medianoche! ¡La hora de las brujas!_

¡A Loo-Kee le habría encantado esto! Madam Razz debería haberle dicho que viniera. Pero Madam Razz le contaría todo después de todos modos!

Volverán a reunirse en otro momento, cuando Madam Razz esté menos distraída por su tarea. Deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo, burlándose de las majestuosas estatuas y plantando árboles donde la gente odiaba verlos.

Jeje, eso será divertido.

Pero primero Madam Razz tenía que entrar en esa habitación secreta que no era tan secreta después de todo, ¿verdad? Tenía que llevarse la máscara, bien, excelente.

Tenía que asegurarse de que el guardia la viera. Oh, quizás primero necesitaba hacer algo de ruido. Este tenía demasiado sueño, no se dio cuenta de que Madam Razz se había infiltrado. Perfecto. Ahora este buen soldado se iba a meter por 'propia voluntad' en un armario, donde tomara una buena siesta...

Hmm, ¿Seis horas? Sí, seis horas deberían ser suficientes.

* * *

Glimmer estaba jugando con su bastón, haciendo flotar objetos al azar en la habitación bajo la admiración de Bow. Miraba de vez en cuando a la cama, donde Adora estaba acostada, mostrándoles su espalda a sus amigos.

No se había movido de esa posición, durmiendo y llorando en silencio cuando pensaba que nadie podía oírla. Habían respetado su silencio, pero insistieron en quedarse con ella, para ofrecerle una presencia reconfortante si era necesario.

Glimmer suspiró mientras dejaba que el carcaj de Bow cayera al suelo. Se sintió fatal por todo lo que pasó.

De repente, su madre la veía como la mejor de las dos, pero Glimmer no estaba muy contenta consigo misma. Si hubiera sido fiel a sí misma, habría ayudado a Adora en lugar de seguir principios con los que ni siquiera estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Habría hablado con Catra un poco más para entenderla, por Adora. Habría hecho todo lo posible para traer las condiciones óptimas para el juicio de Catra. Habría convencido a su madre de retrasar la fecha del juicio.

Pero ella había dejado que sus celos prendieran fuego a su rencor contra Catra. Había decidido cegarse ante los argumentos de Adora sobre el felino, y dejarla ir casi sin prepararse para enfrentarse a un jurado que los destrozaba en pedazos.

Glimmer estuvo de acuerdo -incluso a regañadientes- de que Catra merecía un castigo, pero también una segunda oportunidad en esta guerra. Y ella sabía en el fondo que Catra recibiría una sentencia que no beneficiaría a nadie... Pero no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Finalmente había decidido que era suficiente después de que Adora fuera encarcelada. Pero desafortunadamente había sido demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Su madre había estado demasiado asombrada por los acontecimientos y todavía demasiado indecisa para cuestionar las leyes de Mystacor...

Durante toda la noche, los guardias habían mantenido vigiladas a las princesas, y especialmente a ella, dadas sus habilidades de teletransporte. No había podido escapar antes...

Era tan culpable como su madre, y se culparía a sí misma durante mucho tiempo por ello.

**"Oye... es un poco tarde"**, susurró Bow. **"¿Quizás deberíamos dejarla dormir?"**

**"No estoy durmiendo",** la voz de Adora los sacudió. No la habían oído en todo el día. La rubia se sentó, la cara vuelta hacia la ventana abierta, como si tratara de ver la Zona Prohibida desde ahí...

Se dio la vuelta, mostrando una ferocidad en sus ojos que no esperaban.

**"¿Estás...?"** Glimmer comenzó a vacilar. **"¿Estás bien?"**

**"No. No lo estoy"**, frunció los labios. **"Pero he terminado de pensar en todo esto."**

Los rebeldes la miraron sorprendidos, esperando a que continuara.

**"Le hice una promesa a Catra. Y no voy a romperla de nuevo."**

**"¿Qué estás diciendo...?"** Preguntó Bow.

**"Voy a encontrarla, de una forma u otra."**

**"Pero Adora, ¿cómo exactamente..."**

Glimmer no tuvo tiempo de terminar. Una nube de humo púrpura estalló de repente en la habitación tras un fuerte sonido. El trío se levantó sobre sus pies, adoptando una postura de lucha por instinto, tosiendo ante el humo.

**"¡Bueno, bueno, pareces muy cansada, querida Mara!"**

Glimmer frunció el ceño, pero no bajó los puños cuando vio la escuálida figura que tenía delante. Una viejecita extraña con gafas grandes y una escoba clavada bajo el brazo, estaba golpeando suavemente la mano de Adora.

Adora tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Se puso la espada en la espalda, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Glimmer.

¿Ella la conocía...?

**"¡Señora Razz! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

Oh... Esa era la famosa y extraña hechicera que Adora había conocido en el Bosque Susurrante hace un año... La que la llevó al Templo la primera vez.

**"Madam Razz está aquí para llevarte a comer bayas, por supuesto!"**

¿Eh? Bow y Glimmer intercambiaron una mirada perpleja.

La mujer rara abrió sus palmas. Un montón de bayas rojas y un montón de azules yacían en cada mano, brillando bajo la luz mágica.

**"¿Qué significa esto, Madam Razz?"** Preguntó Adora, tan confundida como ellos.

**"¿No tienes que encontrar a alguien, querida Mara?"**

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

**"Toma las bayas rojas para enfrentarte a tus demonios y encuentra a una vieja amiga en tu camino. Si tienes éxito, o si te pierdes en el fracaso y quieres volver, toma las bayas azules para terminar esta aventura, despierta en tu cama y haz como si nada hubiera pasado".**

Madam Razz puso delicadamente los dos pequeños montones sobre la cama. Luego sonrió, saludó con la mano, se puso algunas de sus propias bayas en la boca y desapareció en una nube roja.

**"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"** La voz de Bow creció una octava más alta. El corazón de Glimmer se aceleró en su pecho cuando vio que la cara de Adora. Fue al escritorio, tomó una bolsita de pañuelos de papel que usaba para los pendientes, y guardo las bayas azules.

**"No",** Glimmer se puso entre Adora y la cama. **"No estarás considerando seriamente ir allí, ¿verdad?"**

**"Glimmer, por favor, hazte a un lado."**

**"¡Adora! ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso! No bromeaba cuando dije que nadie regresa de la Zona Prohibida".**

**"Bueno, es bueno que tenga esas bayas azules conmigo entonces."**

Empujó a Glimmer, puso las frutas en la bolsa que después ató a su cinturón, y luego tomó las bayas rojas en su mano.

**"¡Cómo puedes confiar en esa mujer, ni siquiera la conoces!"** Glimmer entró en pánico. **"¡Por lo que sabemos, esto podría matarte!"**

**"Glimmer tiene razón, que Angella los examine al menos".** Rogó Bow.

Adora los miró, bajando la mano. Estaba dudando... O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Glimmer.

**"Lo siento chicos. Volveré pronto. Cubridme, por favor".**

**"¡No!"** Glimmer gritó. Saltó en dirección a Adora, extendiendo sus brazos. Pero Adora ya se había tragado las bayas.

Los brazos de Glimmer sólo se cerraron en el aire.

Adora se había ido.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Hacía frío. Demasiado frío.

Era el tipo de frío que se metía bajo tu piel, se colaba dentro de tu pecho y se hundía sin importar cuánto temblaran tus músculos.

Catra tenía que moverse, si no quería que el frío la paralizara. Pero primero tenía que quitarse las esposas, las cuales sujetaban sus manos detrás de su espalada. Las había estado rasgando durante horas con sus garras, implacablemente, su corazón latiendo rápido mientras miraba a su alrededor regularmente.

La niebla era tan espesa que no podía ver más allá de medio metro.

La tierra rocosa bajo sus pies era la única indicación del tipo de lugar en el que había sido arrojada. Una especie de montaña...

Su estómago refunfuñó a carcajadas. Otro problema con el que tendría que lidiar pronto... ¡¿Había algo de comer en este lugar de todos modos?!

**"Joder..."** maldijo varias veces mientras intensificaba la fricción. Sus brazos estaban doloridos, sus dedos le dolían justo debajo de las garras, y creía que no estaba avanzando nada... Ni siquiera podía ver el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Catra de repente cerró la boca. Tenía las orejas levantadas sobre la cabeza, la cola rígida y las pupilas reducidas a dos miseras aberturas.

Los susurros habían vuelto

Catra se quedó tan callada como pudo, sólo escuchando su pulso y su aliento tembloroso.

Había estado merodeando a su alrededor, escondida en la niebla, desde que se despertó en el suelo frío... No entendía lo que decía, pero sentir aquella presencia tan cerca, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Con mucho gusto la provocaría, si no tuviera las manos atadas a la espalda...

Una sombra.

Catra giró la cabeza a la derecha. No, no había nada.

Su respiración condensada era el único movimiento en su visión. Ya ni siquiera podía oír los susurros. Probablemente se habían ido, pero Catra no se atrevió a reanudar su trabajo con las esposas.

_**"¿Crees que eres fuerte, Catra?"**_

Ella gritó. No había nadie cerca de ella. Estaba sola.

Sin embargo, el susurro agudo se sentía como si estuviera dentro de su oído...

Una risita resonó en la niebla, lejos.

El corazón de Catra latía en su pecho. Tenía que salir de ahí. Pero ahora estaba realmente paralizada, pegada a la roca en la que se apoyaba.

_**"Una cara tan valiente para alguien tan débil..."**_

Catra se puso de pie. Estabilizó su respiración mientras estudiaba la niebla, levantando sus orejas. Se parecían a los trucos mentales de Shadow Weaver. Estaba acostumbrada. Ella podría soportarlo. La humillación, la condescendencia, el complejo de inferioridad... Esos no eran demonios que pudieran romperla nunca más. Ya se había enfrentado a todos ellos.

Ella desenvainó su garra y volvió a rascar el metal. No dejaría que la Zona la afectara.

_**"¿Crees que puedes salir de aquí tú sola?"**_

Saltó a la izquierda, su oreja temblando.** "¡Basta! Muéstrate"**, gritó ella. Sólo una risita espeluznante le contestó. Dio unos pasos vacilantes, sus ojos entrecerrados para ver mejor en la niebla.

_**"Tantos miedos en ti..."**_

Ella temblaba. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, concentrándose en el metal.

Los susurros hicieron cosquillas en ambos oídos al mismo tiempo. _**"Tú también puedes sentirlos, ¿verdad, Catra?"**_

**"¡Cállate, no eres real!"** Podía sentir como su aliento se enganchaba al sonido de ligeros pasos a su alrededor.

_**"Lo que oyes y ves... es todo real... Todo dentro de tu corazón..."**_

**"¡No te tengo miedo!"** Catra pateó una roca en dirección a los ruidos.

_**"¿Sabes lo que no es real? Los sentimientos de ella por ti..."**_

Catra se congeló. Un recuerdo apareció en su mente. Un beso, dulces gemidos en una celda silenciosa... Una nueva promesa...

_**"¿Crees que vendrá a salvarte?"**_

Algo frío y agudo corría por su columna vertebral. Su espalda herida explotó de dolor. Su cola levantada sobre su espalda. Sus pies estaban plantados en la tierra. Incapaz de moverse.

_**"Tienes miedo de que no cumpla su promesa una vez más..."**_

Otra aspereza corrió de su hombro a su cuello, arañando su pulso...

Como una garra.

_**"Pero no quieres que ella te salve, ¿verdad?"**_

Varias garras estaban enjaulando su garganta en ese preciso instante. Estaba completamente quieta, temblando internamente bajo el toque de...

_**"Ella te arruinó a lo grande..."**_

Entonces lo sintió. Una presión en su espalda. Una cara riéndose en su oído. Un aliento soplando en su mejilla. Podía imaginarse fácilmente esa sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos...

_**"¿Y si la matamos cuando llegue?"**_

Catra grito. Salio corriendo, perdiendo el equilibrio debido a las esposas de sus tobillos. Se puso de pie con esfuerzos frenéticos y corrió tan rápido como pudo en la niebla, sin importarle si era ruidosa o si no podía ver nada.

Volvió a tropezar, rodando por el suelo. Cuando se sentó, la vio.

La pequeña Catra, con su pelo desaliñado, usando su pijamas de la Horda. Ella le sonreía.

**"No estés triste",** dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa. **"Te traje un regalo."**

A la única persona a la que algunas vez Catra había regalado algo fue a Adora. No le había gustado mucho el ratón muerto, así que Catra nunca lo volvió a hacer.

**"Te hará sentir mejor",** la pequeña Catra sonrió de nuevo. Ella extendió sus manos hacía ella.

Estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Adora. La sangre goteaba de la base del cuello.

Catra gritó de nuevo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el otro lado, tirando desesperadamente de sus esposas.

_**"Es tan buena embaucadora... Los tiene a todos atados alrededor de su dedo... Coleccionándolos como trofeos... Y tú eres su más antiguo y fiel..."**_

Catra se enfureció mientras corría, sin tener idea de adónde iba, o si iba a algún lado...

De repente se detuvo. Delante de ella brillaban dos puntos rojos brillantes... Dos ojos rojos.

**"No..."**

La pesadilla comenzó a invadir su mente... Ella no podía enfrentarse a eso. Se dio la vuelta, huyendo de esos ojos.

_**"Sólo hay una forma de liberarse."**_

La adolescente Catra y Adora estaban peleando frente a ella, lanzas azotándose entre sí, como un viejo recuerdo. La adolescente Catra gritó, lanzó su lanza al estómago de Adora. El arma atravesó todo su cuerpo. Lo logró, riéndose al ver a Adora derrumbarse en el suelo, manchando de rojo el metal. Miró por encima de su hombro a Catra, una sonrisa taimada en su cara.

Catra cargó con la horrible visión, pero desapareció en la neblina. Catra jadeó, arrodillándose en el suelo, esperando que el demonio volviese a susurrar. Pero un silencio ominoso la rodeaba.

Entonces lo escuchó. Un sonido desgarrador. Gruesos balbuceos y lamentos. Miró a su derecha lentamente. Una figura se estaba formando en la niebla, agachada sobre una figura rígida tendida en el suelo. La niebla se despejaba a su alrededor, poco a poco. La figura agachada se sentó, mirando a Catra. Los ojos azules y amarillos brillaban. Un dedo con garras salió de su ensangrentada boca con ligero 'pop'. Una risita congeló los huesos de Catra. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura en el suelo. Pelo rubio con cola de caballo. Una piscina roja la rodeaba, goteando de su estómago destrozado.

El grito se estranguló en su garganta mientras intentaba evitar el vómito.

Se acurrucó en una bola y cerró los ojos. Estaba temblando mucho, su cuerpo le gritó para que corriera de nuevo. Pero ella sabía que no tenía adónde ir. El demonio la perseguiría hasta que muriera de sed o lo que fuera primero. Al menos podría evitar las terribles imágenes que creó la Zona Prohibida.

_**"Aw..."**_ empezó una voz sensual.

La sintió a su lado. Sintió sus frías garras tocar su pelo. No podía abrir los ojos. Ella no quería verla.

_**"Mira en lo que te ha convertido..."**_

Catra agitó la cabeza, tratando de evitar la mano.

_**"Hagas lo que hagas, vayas donde vayas... Siempre vuelves a ella, ¿no? Incluso aquí..."**_

**"¡Vete!"**

_**"Siempre fue tu dueña. Nunca estarás libre de su influencia..."**_

La garra trazó la línea de la mandíbula y la agarró de la barbilla.

_**"Y ahora ella te posee de una manera diferente..."**_

Las garras se volvieron más suaves. Un segundo después, unos labios suaves presionaron su boca, se movían suavemente... El corazón de Catra latía más rápido cuando reconoció el tacto. Pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos...

Manos ahuecaron su cara mientras el beso duraba. Catra no podía evitarlo. Ella suspiró, apoyándose sobre el tacto.

Sabía que no debía, sabía que debía alejarla o alejarse ella. Pero después de verse a si misma matar a Adora una y otra vez... ¿Cómo podría resistirse? Necesitaba a Adora con ella ahora mismo, en este lugar oscuro y retorcido...

**"Catra..."**

Oh, esa voz. Eso fue suficiente como para abrir los ojos. La sensación de alivio fue enorme cuando vio su rostro, lagrimas se escapaban, rodaban por el puente de su nariz y las mejillas. Adora sonrió cariñosamente, frotando un pulgar sobre su cara.

Catra sabía que esto era un truco. Pero no podía evitarlo. Dejó que la besara de nuevo. Dejó que se sentara a sus pies. Dejó que la agarrara suavemente.

**"Te extrañé, Catra..."**

Adora tenía los ojos llorosos, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

**"¿Te unirás a la Rebelión conmigo?"**

Catra no pudo evitarlo de nuevo. Estaba demasiado cansada. Demasiado herida. Quería una salida, aunque fuera falsa. Ella asintió.

Adora sonrió, acariciando su cara y tocando su frente con la suya.

**"¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?"**

Catra volvió a asentir.

**"¿Me seguirás a donde quiera que vaya?"**

Su voz había cambiado. Algo siniestro nació de ella. Catra la miró con recelo. Sus tripas le dijeron que la empujara, pero apenas podía hacer nada en esa posición.

**"¿Te asegurarás siempre de no perderme de vista, Catra? ...sabes que necesito protegerte todo el tiempo."**

A Catra no le gustaba esa mirada en sus ojos. Era demasiado intensa.

**"Necesito que estés ahí para mí, Catra. No puedo dormir sin que estés al pie de mi cama... Necesito asegurarme de que me eres fiel..."**

Catra abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió que sus manos se movían hacia abajo de su cara, para envolverse alrededor de su cuello lentamente...

**"¿Vendrás conmigo al próximo baile de princesas, como mi pareja? Quiero mostrarte a todo el mundo..."**

Catra se meneó debajo de Adora, tratando de liberarse de sus garras, pero había estabilizado su cuerpo justo en el lugar correcto para inmovilizarla.

Y las manos le estaban apretando alrededor del cuello.

**"Podría cuidarte como antes... Y podría encontrarte una ocupación para las veces que me vaya a una misión..."**

**"¡Déjame ir!"** Gritó finalmente Catra.

**"No puedo dejar que vuelvas a la Horda Catra, o a cualquier otro lugar en realidad",** agitó la cabeza lentamente, sus grandes ojos azules se enfriaron**. "No dejaré que te alejes más de mí."**

Catra jadeó por aire. Se movió tan fuerte como pudo, el pánico la dominó.

**"Estás destinada a estar a mi lado para siempre..."**

Adora apretó más fuerte.

**"Para..."** La voz de Catra era apenas un susurro. La sangre corría hacia su cara. Iba a morir.

Pero de repente, Adora fue alejada de ella. Catra tosió, jadeando pesadamente mientras rodaba de lado.

**"No te preocupes, Catra."**

La voz produjo un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Levantó la vista, y se arrepintió al instante.

Se vio a sí misma, sosteniendo a Adora en sus brazos. Vio sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, oscureciendo una cara sacudida por una sonrisa demente. Vio su mano, sosteniendo un cuchillo contra la garganta de Adora.

Se vio a sí misma cortando la carne en un rápido movimiento, sangre derramándose por todas partes sobre su cuerpo.

**"Ya no nos derribará más".**

Catra cerró los ojos. Esto no era real. Esto era una pesadilla. Esto no puede estar pasando. Se despertaría en su cama en la Zona del Terror en cualquier momento. Se reía junto a Scorpia en el laboratorio de Entrapta cuando les contará ese raro y tonto sueño. Y ella lo olvidaría. Oh... Catra de verdad que echaba de menos a sus amigas, nunca les había dicho que de alguna manera ese cariño que le procesaban, había salvado también su vida.

**"Lord Catra, aquí está el té que pidió."**

Catra no pudo evitar mirar una vez más. La amargura de esa voz familiar envió una nueva ola de pánico a través de su cuerpo. Ella no...

**"Esta frío, Lonnie".**

Su otro yo arrojó el té a los pies de la chica. Ella estaba sentada en el trono de Hordak, vistiendo su capa, acariciando el muslo de Entrapta que estaba sentada en su regazo mientras escribía en su ordenador.

Oh no, no, no, no...

**"Acércate"**, dijo su otro yo, un brillo sádico en sus ojos.** "Arrodíllate".**

Lonnie obedeció a regañadientes, enviando una mirada amenazante.

**"Ya sabes lo que pienso del fracaso... Si no puedes hacer tu trabajo correctamente... Necesitas ser castigada."**

Ella deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta de Lonnie, y por la forma en que la chica hizo un gesto de dolor, Catra pudo adivinar lo que estaba haciendo.

**"¡Basta!"** Catra se puso de pie, pero los brazos se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, manteniéndola quieta.

_**"¿No quieres ver nuestro logros?"**_ Las garras le agarraron la mandíbula con una fuerza increíble, obligándola a mirar. **"Esto es todo lo que siempre has querido, Catra..."**

**"No..."** se lamentaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar la escena. Su otro yo se reía de la humillación, se esforzaba en hacer llorar a Lonnie... **"Yo no soy así..."**

**"Um, ¿Lord Catra?**" Scorpia apareció de la nada en la escena, escondiendo a alguien detrás de ella.

**"Estoy ocupada Scorpia."**

**"Lo sé, pero... Es el chico, él... suspendió el examen."**

Su otro yo apartó a Lonnie, y se puso en pie, enviando a Entrapta al suelo sin preocuparse.

**"Tráelo".**

Catra pudo ver una figura sombría escondida por Scorpia, de pie temblando frente a su otro yo.

**"No acepto fracasos en mis filas, soldado"** Las palabras de Lord Catra fueron ácidas. **"Pensé que lo dejé claro cuando salvé tu miserable existencia..."**

**"Quiero a mi mamá...**", gritó la niña. Espera... Catra reconoció esa voz. Era la de esa chica... de Mystacor...

**"¿Tu mami?"**, su otro yo se agachó a su nivel, lástima mezclada con un destello de peligro bailando en sus ojos. **"Tu mamá está muerta, soldado. Ella nunca volverá por ti..."**

La chica tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. Recordando las rocas que aplastaron el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

**"Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no la extrañes más."**

Se volvió hacia Entrapta,** "Borrar sus recuerdos".**

**"¡NO!"**

_**"¿Qué pasa, Catra? ¿No te gustaría olvidarte de los que te dejaron? ¿De aquellos que te traicionaron?"**_

**"¡Que te jodan! ¡Déjame ir!"**

_**"Sabes en el fondo que Shadow Weaver no estaba tan mal después de todo..."**_ las garras se movieron de vuelta a su cuello, presionando contra su pulso. El paisaje desapareció, dejando a Catra jadeando, furiosa y llorando en las garras de su demonio.

_**"Ella te enseñó a esconder tu debilidad interior, y a ver las debilidades de los demás... Te enseñó a usarlas para sobrevivir... Es lo que mejor sabes hacer, ¿verdad, Catra?"**_

**"Catra..."**

Cambio de escenario. Esta vez fue un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que Catra recordaba demasiado bien.

**"¿Qué pasa, Lonnie, no estás de humor?"** La chica agarró sus muñecas en su propio recuerdo, alejándose del beso.

**"Ya no quiero hacer eso contigo".**

**"...¿Por qué?"**

Catra no quería mirar.

**"Porque me he estado engañando a mi misma, tú... nunca me verás... como yo quiero que lo hagas. Así que prefiero parar".**

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba como su yo pasado se confundía, luego se indignaba, y luego suplicaba. Ella necesitaba la compañía de Lonnie en ese momento. No de la manera que Lonnie hubiera querido, pero... para ella fue mas que una simple herramienta, alguien con la que conseguirse olvidar a Adora. Lo que menos quería era perderla.

**"Si tú... si tú te vas entonces..."** su memoria jadeaba. "**¡Nunca seras Capitana de la Fuerza!",** gritó.

Catra cerró los ojos. Oyó a Lonnie empujarla contra la pared. No quería volver a ver el dolor en su cara. El odio que sentía hacía ella.

**"Adelante. No quiero ser tu Capitana de la Fuerza de todos modos. Eres despreciable".**

_**"Mira Catra... Es mejor no encariñarse con la gente y sobre todo no enamorarse de ella. Si solo hubieras tenido sexo y un poco de compañía como querías desde un principio, no habrías llorado cuando se fue..."**_

**"¡****Cállate****, ****Cállate, ****Cállate****!"**

_**"Ella tiene razón, sabes, eres despreciable. Siempre supiste lo que sentía por ti, pero seguiste usándola... Mira cuánto te odia ahora mismo por romperle el corazón...".**_

**"No..."** Catra no podía parar de llorar. Lonnie la había perdonado. Ambas habían seguido adelante. Y Catra incluso le había prometido el estatus de Capitana de la Fuerza, pero esta se había negado, prefiriendo seguir siendo un cadete. No era real, sólo era un truco mental...

¿Pero por qué funcionó tan bien?

_**"¿Qué cara crees que pondrá Adora cuando se dé cuenta de lo despreciable que eres y todo el asco que das?"**_

**"¡Cállate!"**

De repente, el fuerte agarre de su demonio se aflojó. Catra se cayó al suelo. Escuchó un gemido inhumano, y unos pocos destellos cubrieron sus párpados, que mantuvo cerrados. Se quedó quieta en el suelo, acurrucada, esperando la próxima tortura.

**"Está bien, Katriska, se ha ido."**

Esa no era una voz que ella conociera. Catra abrió un ojo.

Una extraña anciana con gafas enormes y pelo gris desaliñado le sonreía, sentada con las piernas cruzadas a su lado. Chasqueó los dedos. Catra sintió que sus muñecas y piernas finalmente se soltaban. Saltó muy lejos de ella, de pie en posición de lucha, sus garras desenvainadas. Estaba temblando, así que siseó para darse fuerzas.

**"Madam Razz no va a hacerte daño, querida. La Sra. Razz no es de aquí".**

Catra no se relajó. **"¿Quién eres tú?"**

**"¡Oh, es cierto! No te acuerdas!"** la señora se puso de pie. "**Madam Razz tiene algo que te pertenece y que la ayudará a refrescar sus recuerdos."**

Metió la mano en la bata y le entregó un objeto que había causado tanto lío en la vida de Catra.

De un salto, Catra le arrebató la máscara. La examinó antes de entrecerrar los ojos ante la llamada **"Señora Razz".**

**"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"**

**"Madam Razz se la quitó a Mystacor. Esto te pertenece a ti."**

**"¿Cómo me hará recordar?"**

"**Tu máscara tiene otro poder especial, ves,"** la bruja barrió la tierra con su escoba mientras hablaba. "**¡Tiene los recuerdos de todas las Reinas de Magicats ante ti, así como los tuyos!"**

**"...¿Qué?"** Catra miró la máscara. Limpió las piedras brillantes y tembló.

**"Sí. Para ver los recuerdos... Necesitas usar la máscara, y empujar la piedra azul, mientras te concentras en una reina, un momento, un sentimiento..."**

**"Eso es bastante vago..."** Dijo Catra, la sospecha manchando su voz.

**"También te permite compartir recuerdos con la gente. Para eso, sólo necesitas tomar sus manos y concentrarte en lo que quieres compartir".**

Catra no contestó. La observó con ojos cautelosos.

No le gustaba esa mujer que había salido de la nada para salvarla... Parecía sospechosa. Pero... ella la liberó de sus demonios.

**"¿Por qué me estás ayudando? No nos conocemos".**

**"La señora Razz conoce a Katriska."**

El corazón de Catra dio un vuelco. Una curiosidad codiciosa despertó todos sus sentidos, pero los elimino, forzándose a volver a la realidad.

**"La última gente que me dijo que la conocía me envió aquí ",** escupió.

**"Madam Razz adivina que tendrás que confiar en mí",** una cálida sonrisa transformó sus ojos arrugados en dos medias lunas. Catra pasó otro minuto mirándola fijamente, la indecisión volviendo loca su mente.

Ella gruñó. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Hizo un gesto para ponerse la máscara en la frente, pero se congeló en el último segundo cuando recordó lo que pasó la última vez que lo hizo.

**"No te preocupes, querida, Madam Razz le quitó el hechizo de la Reina de Mystacor. Puedes usarla con seguridad ahora."**

Inspiró y expiró, preparándose por si acaso la bruja estaba mintiendo. Ella soportaría con gusto ese dolor en lugar de la tortura mental de la Zona de todos modos.

Se puso la máscara, empujó con fuerza la piedra azul, agarrándose de la rodilla ante el dolor, y dejó que su cabeza se llenara con la primera persona que le vino a la mente.

_**"Adora",** la voz de Shadow Weaver resonó en la habitación. **"Esta es tu nueva compañera de litera. Su nombre es Catra. Ella es...bastante problemática. Espero que la mantengas en su lugar y me avises inmediatamente si causa algún problema".**_

_La alta mujer empujó duramente hacia delante a una flaca figurita envuelta en una gran capa. Orejas grandes, pelo desaliñado, ojos desparejos perdidos..._

**_"¡Hola! ¡Soy Adora!"_**

_La rubia brillante la abrazó. Siseó Catra, saltando lejos de ella._

_**"¡Lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte!"** Adora levantó las manos. Catra se acurrucó en una bola en un rincón, mirándola sospechosamente. La cara de Adora se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se fue a su litera, y tomó dos muñecas de trapo rudimentarias de debajo de su almohada. **"¿Quieres jugar?"**_

_Catra no contestó, así que Adora comenzó a contar una historia con las dos muñecas, haciendo caras y voces graciosas. Los rasgos de Catra se relajaron poco a poco, hasta que la historia la hipnotizó por completo. En algún momento, Adora le entregó una de las muñecas. Una mano con garras apareció bajo la capa. Ella tomó la muñeca, pero le puso las garras inconscientemente._

**_"¡Catra! ¡Tienes que tener cuidado, si no la vas a romper!"_**

_Catra dejó caer la muñeca y recuperó su postura defensiva anterior. Adora parecía que se arrepentía de sus palabras. Volvió a su litera, y esta vez cogió un bot metálico debajo de su almohada._

_**"¡Toma, tómalo, es para ti!"** Ella le dio el juguete a Catra, quien lo tomó con una mano.** "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"** Preguntó Adora, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos._

_**"...vale."** La voz de Catra ya era áspera. Como si hubiera gritado mucho en su corta vida. Las dos niñas jugaron durante un tiempo, hasta que Catra se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para aflojar su agarre alrededor de la capa. Esta cayó, revelando la máscara que estaba entre sus piernas._

_**"Oooh, ¿qué es eso?"** Adora hizo un gesto hacia ella, pero de repente Catra se cerró sobre ella, silbando más fuerte que la primera vez. **"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Entonces, ¿qué es?"**_

**_"...no lo sé. Sólo lo tengo. Es mío."_**

_**"Huh... Mejor que lo escondas entonces, no podemos tener objetos personales",** dijo Adora con seriedad, y luego sonrió.** "¡Puedes hacer como yo y esconderlo bajo tu almohada! ¡Podemos ser los amigas de la almohada!"**_

_Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó la cara de Catra mientras miraba a la divertida rubia reírse de su gran idea._

**_"Oh, espera, no tienes ropa, voy a buscarte algo, ¡vamos!"_**

_Adora se acercó a Catra, quien tomó su mano con entusiasmo, por primera vez en su vida._

**"Joder..."**

Catra se quitó la máscara. Era como en el Templo de Light hope, o cerca. Veía sus recuerdos desde un punto de vista externo, pero seguía sintiendo todo lo que sentía la pequeña Catra.

**"¿Lo has disfrutado?"** Preguntó Madam Razz, una genuina sonrisa en su cara.

**"...algo así"**, se relajó un poco. Al menos sabía que no estaba mintiendo. **"¿Cómo nos conocimos exactamente?"**

**"Puedes verlo por ti misma gracias a esto ahora",** señaló con el dedo a la máscara. **"Madam Razz fue la que te devolvió la piedra de runas azul."**

**"¿Fuiste tú?"**

Se le ocurrieron miles de preguntas. No sabía cuál formular primero...

**"Pero cómo..."**

**"Si me permites, Katriska..."**

**"Mi nombre es Catra..."**

**"Hay un recuerdo importante que necesito mostrarte con la máscara. Responderá a algunas de tus preguntas".**

Catra dudó. Miró a su alrededor, sin ganas de sumergirse en otro recuerdo en medio de la Zona Prohibida.

**"No te preocupes por los demonios. No volverán mientras Madam Razz esté aquí".**

Eso no la tranquilizó tanto. Por lo que ella sabía, estaba un poco loca. Catra la miró fijamente durante un segundo, y una vez más cedió. La curiosidad la mataría algún día...

La bruja chasqueó los dedos. La roca azul se metió en la máscara, lastimando a Catra otra vez en el proceso.

_Hacía calor..._

_El fuego había destruido lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Cientos de cadáveres se alineaban en el suelo. Los robots estaban matando a los últimos supervivientes, sus gritos llenaban el aire de humo. El mundo se había acabado esa noche._

_Una sobreviviente estaba arrastrándose por el suelo. La sangre goteaba por la comisura de su boca. Ella estaba sosteniendo su estómago mientras trataba desesperadamente de huir de él._

_Pero él era más rápido que ella._

_La oscura figura encapuchada saltó de un edificio hecho pedazos, aterrizando justo al lado de ella. Planto un pie en su espalda y la estrelló contra el suelo. Gritó de dolor._

_Se agachó, la hizo rodar sobre su espalda, mirando la cara rota con deleite. Luego la agarró por el cuello, levantándola en el aire._

_Ella plantó sus garras en su mano, sin éxito..._

**_"Se acabó, Katriska..."_**

_Ella siseó. Un fuego aún ardía en sus ojos amarillos y azules, magnificándola incluso en ese estado._

_Se parecía a ella. Una versión más antigua de ella, con el pelo más corto, y tal vez algo un poco diferente en la cara..._

_La máscara brillaba en su frente. Katriska levantó la mano, temblorosa, intentando bajarla sobre sus ojos. Pero Hordak reaccionó en un segundo. La agarró de la muñeca y la apretó hasta que oyó que los huesos se rompían._

_Rugió de dolor._

**_"No sobrevivirías a una transformación en ese estado, ¿me equivoco?"_**

**_"Vete a la mierda..."_**

_Hordak se rió. Agarró su cuello con más fuerza. Katriska se ahogó, su cola moviéndose a sus espaldas._

**_"Me pregunto qué pasaría si rompiera tu preciosa máscara..."_**

_Se acercó a la roca dorada. Cuando sus uñas se agarraron a la roca, Katriska gritó, a pesar de la falta de aire. Ella le clavó sus garras en el antebrazo, pero él tiró más fuerte de la roca, con una mueca odiosa en la cara._

_La roca finalmente fue arrancada de la máscara con un horrible chirrido._

_Un segundo después, unas patas gigantescas abofetearon a Hordak, mientras un poderoso rugido hacía caer las últimas murallas de la ciudad destruida. Hordak se estrelló contra un árbol quemado detrás de él, viendo a la reina transformada gemir de dolor, chocando contra las paredes de forma errática._

_Completamente fuera de control..._

_Hordak puso la piedra en su bolsillo. Preparó su brazo de escopeta, apuntando a la bestia. La reina esquivó el ataque, y luego lo atacó a toda velocidad. Hordak dio un grito ahogado cuando lo golpeó con el puño. Ella lo estrelló contra una pared que se derrumbó bajo el impacto._

_Katriska saltó sobre las ruinas y huyó, tropezando con rocas y chocando contra pilares en su camino._

_Finalmente se detuvo al pie de un santuario destruido. Los símbolos de lunas y soles colgaban tristemente de una columna medio rota. Se derrumbó debajo de ellos, con las orejas desinfladas y la cola baja. Su cuerpo volvió a su forma original. Levantó una mano temblorosa a su máscara, y gritó cuando se la quitó de la frente._

_Duele mucho._

_Apenas estaba consciente. Había fuego casi por todas partes a su alrededor. Fue un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado ya por el humo y la intensidad de sus heridas._

_Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien... alguien vivo._

_Pero no había nadie._

_Agarró la máscara, apretando los dientes mientras intentaba moverse. Pero sus piernas estaban demasiado tensas. Ya no tenía fuerzas._

_Esto era el final._

_Un sonido, un 'pop' hizo que sus oídos se animaran. Ella inclinó la cabeza y la vio. Una sonrisa llorosa iluminó su rostro._

_**"Señora... Señora..."** Su voz era ronca y débil. Se inclino sobre la mujer, pidiéndole en silencio que se acercara. La mujercita con pelo salpimentado y gafas grandes se arrodilló ante ella. **"¡Ayúdame! Madam Razz..."**_

_"Oh, Katriska..."_

Madam Razz parecía mucho más joven.

**_"Ayúdame... ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"_**

_Katriska se apoyó en un codo, y extendió valientemente su brazo tembloroso, sosteniendo la máscara. La señora Razz ahuecó su cara, limpiando los rastros de suciedad y sangre._

**_"Tu tiempo en Etheria no ha terminado Katriska."_**

**_"Me estoy muriendo... ¡Tómala! Dáselo a..."_**

**_"Cómete esto"._**

_Madam Razz puso unas bayas verdes en la boca de Katriska. La reina caída las comió lentamente, luchando por tragarlas._

_Cuando terminó, Madam Razz agarró la máscara, provocando una sensación de alivio en Katriska. Se dejó caer al suelo, lista para abrazar la muerte. La señora Razz hizo rodar a la reina sobre su espalda, y luego la tomó en sus brazos._

_Chasqueó los dedos. La piedra azul se desprendió de la máscara, haciendo que Katriska volviera a gritar._

_**"Te dolió por última vez. Tu conexión con la piedra ahora está cortada. Madam Razz siente eso..."** suspiró. Se puso unas bayas verdes en su propia boca. **"Y también siente todo lo que esta por venir... Razzle Dazzle."**_

_Puso un beso en la frente de Katriska._

_Una increíble onda expansiva rompió el resto del santuario._

_El pelo de Madam Razz se hizo más largo y más blanco. Su espalda se encorvó. Su cara tenía más arrugas. En sus brazos, Katriska se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Sus heridas desaparecieron. Su cara y su vientre se hincharon. Su cola se convirtió en un pequeño cono de pelusa._

_Cuando el suelo dejó de temblar, una gatita perteneciente a los Magicat se acurrucaba en los brazos de la vieja bruja._

No...

**_"Siempre lleva esta máscara contigo, querida..."_**

De ninguna manera...

_**"Madam Razz te quitó todos tus recuerdos. Para que pudieras empezar de nuevo, brindándote una segunda oportunidad."**_

No es posible...

_La bruja acarició la cara del gatito dormido, y luego desapareció con un sonido chasqueante de nuevo._

_La gatita estaba sola ahora. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconocía nada. Ella se lamentaba. Presionando sobre su pecho la máscara que ahora era demasiado grande para ella, intentó levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio. Ella se quejaba, tosiendo de vez en cuando a causa del humo._

_Entonces un crujido la sacudió._

_El gatito encogió su cuerpo detrás de la base del altar._

_Pero el que hizo el ruido la había oído. Una oscura figura cubierta apareció ante el altar. Vio la peluda cola desde detrás de la roca. Se agachó y miró a su alrededor._

_Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los ojos desparejos del gatito._

_Esta grito._

_Hordak la levantó de la piel del cuello. El gatito gritó y se meneó, pero no la soltó._

_**"¿Qué demonios...?"** Hordak agarró la máscara, pero el gatito le dio una patada con su piececito. Miró los agujeros de los ojos. **"¿Dónde está la piedra azul?"**_

_Como ella sólo se quejaba, Hordak miró a su alrededor. Tomó un dispositivo de su bolsillo, y escaneó el área._

_**"No hay presencia detectada".**_

_Hordak frunció el ceño. "**¿Quién hizo la magia entonces...?"**_

_Puso el pequeño Magicat sobre el altar, sujetando firmemente su hombro. **"¿Estás...?"**_

_Miró al suelo junto a los símbolos de lunas y soles. La ropa de Katriska yacía allí. Hordak levantó una dudosa ceja. Le arrancó un pelo de la cabeza al gatito y lo metió en su máquina._

**_"ADN. Coincidencia. Reina. Katriska. Identificado."_**

**_"Esto es absurdo..."_**

_Hordak la miró bien. Se frotó la barbilla, como si estuviera evaluando los posibles resultados de un experimento..._

_Luego sonrió con suficiencia, se quitó la capa y la envolvió alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. El gatito dejó de llorar. Ella lo miró con grandes ojos expectantes. Hordak la tomó en sus brazos, y se alejó del santuario._

_Lejos de la ciudad en llamas._

_Lejos del genocidio que acaba de cometer._

**_"Vas a encajar muy bien en mi ejército... Catra."_**

* * *

**Podéis encontrar un dibujo hecho por la autora en este preciso capitulo pero en AO3, ya sea en su cuenta como en la mía. También lo podéis encontrar en Wattpad.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

A los soldados de la horda sólo se les permitía poseer una cosa.

Un nombre.

Nada de lo que usaban era suyo. Todo pertenecía a la Horda. Todo era de Hordak. Desde un cepillo de dientes básico hasta lo más importante que define a los seres vivos.

Una historia.

Sus historias eran todas iguales. Fueron `adoptados' o nacieron en la Horda. Criados en la Horda. Entrenados en la Horda. Luchaban por la Horda. Incluso las raras veces que se celebraba algo, era por la Horda.

Nada personal, nada individual les pertenecía.

Excepto Catra.

¿Por qué Hordak la dejó quedarse con la máscara rota? Eso era un misterio. Puede que no lo haya pensado bien, demasiado extático después de su gloriosa victoria.

Pero una cosa era cierta. La pequeña Magicat aprendió rápidamente que aquel objeto la hacía diferente de todos los demás. Eso la hacía especial. Aún más especial que su mejor amiga, la niña de oro, favorita de todos sus superiores.

Así que Catra había escondido el objeto durante años. Lo había observado con fascinación por la noche, cuando Adora se había quedado dormida. Había gritado y destrozado la túnica de Shadow Weaver cuando la psicópata se la quitó. Ella había llorado cuando su mentor dijo que la máscara era el último remanente de la especie débil a la que pertenecía, que se extinguió por sí misma a causa de la hambruna.

Había luchado contra su magia unos años más tarde, cuando intentó robar la máscara de su oficina. Había sufrido largas noches en el pozo, hasta que Adora la liberó. Se había enterado después de que Hordak había encontrado ridículo perder a un soldado por una razón tan estúpida, y ordenó a Shadow Weaver que le dejase quedarse con el objeto.

Un gesto que había hecho mucho ruido en las filas...

No había mejorado la relación de Catra con los otros cadetes y sus superiores. De repente, se había vuelto lo suficientemente valiosa como para que Hordak se fijara en ella. Pero no había durado, ya que Shadow Weaver se volvió cada vez más dura con ella. Los cadetes la despreciaban aún más. Y Hordak nunca la protegió.

Pronto perdió de nuevo la confianza en sí misma.

Sólo Adora había permanecido allí para ella en su vida. Ella había sido su ancla, su pilar en este mundo que la odiaba sin razón aparente. Ella le había dado su amor y protección.

Le había dicho que era especial, y su máscara era una parte de ella a la que debía aferrarse para siempre.

**"No..."**

Ella había deseado, toda su vida, entender el significado detrás del objeto.

**"Esto es una mentira..."**

Ahora todo lo que quería hacer era olvidar que había visto ese recuerdo.

Catra parpadeó. Estaba de vuelta en la Zona Prohibida, su fría niebla bailando ominosamente a su alrededor. Delante de ella, Madam Razz la miraba con tristeza. Los instintos de supervivencia de Catra se desencadenaron instantáneamente a medida que recuperaba los sentidos.

Saltó lejos de ella, asegurándose de mantenerla a la vista. Madam Razz caminó lentamente hacia ella.

**"¡Aléjate de mí!"** Gritó Catra.

**"Katriska, déjame..."**

**"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"**

Madam Razz dejó de hablar. Se sentó, recogiendo la tierra con su escoba en silencio. Estaba esperando a que Catra se calmara.

Pero Catra no le daría ese placer.

Se dio la vuelta y se hundió en la niebla, abrazando los susurros que la habían estado esperando con impaciencia... Preferiría soportarlos. Estos demonios le pertenecían al menos a ella.

No podía enfrentarse a esa mujer monstruosa...

_**"No eras nadie, Catra... Mira... Tu deseo se hizo realidad... Eres tan especial que incluso tienes dos vidas..."**_

**"¡Cállate! ¡Eso es una mentira!"**

Catra arañó la niebla que la rodeaba en vano, siguiendo las risitas de sus demonios.

_**"Incluso en tu vida pasada fuiste un fracaso..."**_

**"¡No!"**

_**"No podías proteger a tu propia gente contra Hordak... Katriska..."**_

Catra levantó las manos, se arrodilló y aplastó los puños contra el suelo mientras se enfurecía. Siguió golpeando la tierra hasta que oyó un crujido de su mano derecha. Ella gritó. Pero el dolor no era suficiente para igualar el dolor insoportable de su corazón. Lágrimas calientes inundaron su rostro, quemando sus frías mejillas cuando bajaban.

Se quitó la máscara de la frente. La ira sacudió sus rasgos mientras examinaba la roca azules y amarilla. Ella las odiaba tanto ahora.

Golpeo la máscara contra una roca. La migraña que amenazaba con hacer estallar su cabeza fue casi un alivio. Lo hizo de nuevo, varias veces, con la esperanza de poder romper las runestones. Esperando que ella pudiera quitarle el verdadero dolor.

Una mano bloqueada en su muñeca.

**"Es suficiente Katriska."**

Catra inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella. Abordó a la vieja bruja en el suelo, su garra apretando alrededor de su cuello.

**"Dame una buena razón para perdonarte la vida",** gruñó ella.

**"Madam Razz lamenta todo lo que ha hecho, Katriska."** Las garras empezaron a romper su piel. **"Pero Madam Razz puede al menos explicarle algunas de las razones por las que esto sucedió."**

Catra echó humo, pero liberó un poco la presión de su cuello. Pero no se movió de su posición.

**"Más vale que sea bueno entonces. Por tu bien. Empieza a hablar".**

* * *

**"¿Catra? ¿Catra eres tú?"**

Adora estaba de pie, sosteniendo su espada mientras escudriñaba la niebla. Estaba segura de haber oído a alguien susurrar. Caminó con prudencia, observando cada paso para evitar hacer ruidos.

**"Adora..."**

Esa voz... Adora descifró una figura temblorosa a su izquierda. Corrió hacia delante, una sonrisa formándose en su cara cuando la reconoció.

**"¡Catra!"** La gatita estaba herida. La sangre goteaba de su boca. **"¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Déjame ayudarte!"**

Adora se arrodilló y se acercó a ella. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarle la cara, se congeló. Catra llevaba puesta su máscara. Y su uniforme de la Horda. Ese no era el atuendo que llevaba la última vez que la vio.

**"¿Qué pasa Adora?"** Su expresión cambió en un segundo de vulnerable a... diabólica.** "¿Le temes a las apariencias?"**

Adora se sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

La felina le arrojó una garra. Adora gritó mientras sentía arder su pecho. Tropezó hacia atrás. Apenas tuvo tiempo de patear a Catra en el estómago cuando saltó sobre ella. El demonio desapareció en la neblina, su carcajada resonando por todas partes a su alrededor.

Adora levantó su espada. **"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**

No pasó nada.

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"¿De verdad Adora? ¿llamándola para que luche contra mí?"**

Adora se reincorporo, encontrando a la falsa Catra sonriendo detrás de ella. **"No soy la única que juega sucio después de todo..."**

**"¿Dónde está Catra?"** Las dos chicas danzaron en círculo, sin apartar la mirada de la otra. El corazón de Adora latía con fuerza en el pecho, pero su mente entrenada estaba tranquila, evaluando la situación.

**"Justo enfrente de ti..."** La falsa Catra se mojó los labios, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en una imitación perfecta del felino original.

**"¡No, no eres real!"**

**"Soy más real que la que viniste a salvar a Adora..."** desapareció con esas palabras. De repente, Adora sintió un peso en su espalda.** "Soy la Catra que ves en tu corazón."**

Tenía las garras clavadas en su espalda, arrancándole la piel. Un horrible flashback cegó a Adora mientras sentía el dolor de la herida. Ella gritó.

El peso se fue inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo para tomar represalias. Ella giró su espada a su alrededor en un intento de herir a la falsa Catra si intentaba saltar sobre ella de nuevo. Eventualmente la golpearía si continuaba moviéndose...

De hecho, tal vez a diferencia de lo que Adora pensaba que esperaba, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. La falsa Catra apareció justo en la trayectoria de la espada. Adora no podía detener su movimiento. El arma cortó la carne del abdomen de Catra. Sorpresa, traición y dolor explotaron en sus ojos desparejos, mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida. Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Se desmayó en el suelo.

Adora no podía respirar. No podía apartar sus ojos de la horrible vista.

Ella soltó la espada.

No era real. No era ella. Ella no había matado a Catra, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué estaba el cuerpo en el suelo entonces? ¿Por qué había sangre en la espada? Se suponía que los miedos no debían parecer tan reales, ¿verdad? ¿Y si realmente era Catra?

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

_**"¿Cómo puedes salvar el mundo si estás dudando tanto?"**_

Un bajo susurro agredía ambos oídos. Ella gimoteó y se dio la vuelta. Pero no había nadie.

_**"El mundo necesita un héroe que sepa distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no lo es... Entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal..."**_

**"¡¿Quién eres tú?!"** Grito Adora. Se frotó los oídos, pero los susurros seguían silbando con la misma intensidad... Como si estuviera dentro.

_**"¿Pero cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Por culpa de Catra, sigues dudando..."**_

**"¡Basta!"**

_**"La huésped humana de la poderosa She-Ra... Dudando de sí misma en los momentos más cruciales."**_

Adora se acercó a su espada... Pero había desaparecido.

**"No..."** El pánico palpitaba en su pecho.

_**"¿Sabes a cuánta gente decepcionarás cuando falles en tu tarea?"**_

Una dorada luz surgió de la niebla, cegándola.

_**"Tal vez deberías dejar que ella maneje las cosas..."**_

Cabello dorado flotando en el aire. Una tiara. Ojos fríos y azules que la miran con indiferencia. Una mujer gigante apuntándole con la espada.

_**"Corre".**_

* * *

**"Lo que sabes de She-Ra, lo que la Rebelión te dijo sobre su regreso que se había predicho hace mil años... Es sólo la mitad de cierto."**

**"¿Qué?"** Catra frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella?

**"Lo que la Rebelión no sabe -pero los Magicats sí- es que también estaba escrito que She-Ra salvaría el mundo...contigo, Katriska."**

Catra se alejó, no confiando en sí misma para perdonar a la mujer si mantenía esa posición. **"¿De qué coño estás hablando?"**

**"Se suponía que Katriska se convertiría en la aliada más poderosa de She-Ra en la batalla contra el mal... Así es como se hizo la predicción. Desafortunadamente, cuando Madam Razz te conoció, ya eras mucho mayor que She-Ra."**

**"Para"**, Catra no quería oír ni una palabra más de la boca de esa loca. **"...¡¿Predicciones?! ¿Qué demonios...? ¡¿Estás loca?!"**

**"Madam Razz no puede decir que sus viajes a través del tiempo hayan hecho algún bien en su mente y en su cuerpo... Pero todo es verdad."**

**"¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Estás jodida! ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para entrometerte en la vida de la gente?".**

Catra caminaba a su alrededor, ocasionalmente pateando pequeñas rocas en su dirección. Era una locura. Era increíble. Era exasperante.

**"Madam Razz...es una bruja muy vieja. "Madam Razz cometió algunos errores en su vida... Errores que no puedes conocer por ahora, Katriska."**

**"Juro que si me llamas así una vez más..."**

**"Madam Razz tenía que asegurarse de que conocieras a la joven She-Ra. Estaba escrito que las dos se influenciarían la una a la otra de manera que cambiaría el mundo".**

**"¡Cállate! Cierra la boca"** Catra le quitó las gafas de la nariz y se las rompió. Cayó a cuatro patas, luchando para contener los gritos en su garganta.

Mystacor, la Rebelión, Madam Razz... Todos esos fanáticos no eran mejores que Hordak. Quería matarlos a todos. Ella los destruiría a todos.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira. Sus dos vidas en realidad.

Había sido manipulada, controlada por Hordak, quien la mantuvo en su nido para saborear su victoria sobre los Magicats. Qué ironía de buen gusto, tener a la vieja reina con la que luchó y a cuyo pueblo masacró como su nueva segunda al mando.

Probablemente también había sido manipulada como Katriska. Una marioneta destinada a una misión superior que ciertamente había determinado sus opciones de vida hasta el final. Todo eso sólo para ser borrada de Etheria. Toda la existencia de Katriska había sido borrada, como si no fuera nada.

Nada más que la máscara le había pertenecido a ella. Ni siquiera su vida. Ni siquiera su destino.

Todo esto... para convertirme en la aliada de Adora.

**"¡¿Por qué?!"**, gritó, dejando que las lágrimas de rabia brotaran de sus ojos. **"¿Por qué siempre es por ella?"**

**"No es por ella."**

Catra miró a la bruja.

**"Es por Etheria."**

**"¡¿Oh, sí?! ¡Bueno, no me importa Etheria! ¡Yo no pedí esto!"**

**"Tampoco Adora."**

Fue la primera vez que la bruja pronunció su nombre, e hizo que Catra se estremeciera. No tenía derecho a decir su nombre. Cualquiera de sus nombres.

**"Pero Adora aceptó la tarea. ¡Y yo no lo hice! ¡Y no lo haré!"** Se puso de pie, sobresaliendo sobre Madam Razz. **"Me cansé de ser la gatita de la gente. Mi destino me pertenece a mí".**

**"Tu destino se detendrá muy pronto si no aceptas la tarea, querida."**

**"Hija de..."** Catra le lanzó una garra, pero Madam Razz la bloqueó fácilmente. Para ser una anciana... tenía un poco de fuerza.

**"Madam Razz no te pide que la perdones, Catra."**

**"¡No intentes usar mi nombre para ponerte de mi lado bueno ahora!"** Cada palabra que la mujer pronunciaba con su alegre y loca vocecita elevaba su ira a un nivel más alto. Tenía agallas, actuaba como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa si asumía responsabilidades por ello...

**"Pronto sabrás toda la verdad",** prosiguió Madam Razz. **"Y será tu decisión entonces, si lo aceptas o no."**

**"Sí, claro. Esta es la clase de elección falsa en la que yo soy la mala si digo que no porque me niego a detener el apocalipsis".**

Estaba furiosa. Estaba herida. Quería destrozar algo, pero sólo había rocas en este lugar.

**"¡Esto no está bien! ¡Nunca puedo hacer una mierda por mi cuenta! Siempre estoy bajo el control de alguien. Shadow Weaver, Hordak, la Rebelión, mi maldito destino y esas estúpidas predicciones... Esto no es justo", **gritó ella.

**"Nadie dijo que la lucha por el bien común era justa..."** La señora Razz sonrió con tristeza. Catra tomó una roca y aplastó lo que quedaba de las gafas de la bruja. Ella jadeó después de un minuto de azotar, y volvió a caminar. La señora Razz volvió a concentrarse en su escoba, esperando que Catra le hiciera las preguntas que le ardían en la punta de la lengua.

**"¡¿Por qué me necesita Adora?! Tiene un montón de princesas con ella. Sabes qué, en realidad, no quiero oír tu respuesta"**, escupió. **"Nada de esto esta bien, no mereces la oportunidad de justificarte."**

**"Tienes algo que Adora necesita, que sus amigos no tienen."**

**"Una vez más, todo es acerca de ella y para ella,"** Catra arañó una roca, y luego se estremeció ante el dolor. **"¡Estoy harta de esto! ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre?"**

**"Ninguna de nosotras es libre. Ni siquiera Adora, ni siquiera Madam Razz."**

**"Oh, por favor, puedes viajar a través del tiempo. Si eres tan poderosa, ¿por qué no puedes salvar el mundo tú sola? ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar mi vida?"**

**"Sólo She-Ra y sus aliados pueden deshacer el daño que se ha hecho."**

**"¿Siempre hablas con acertijos?"**

La señora Razz se rió, pero una mano con garras cerca de su cara le recordó que Catra no estaba aquí para reírse.

**"Adora necesita tu luz. Ella necesita que le muestres cómo son realmente las cosas",** dijo la bruja. **"La influenciaste desde que eras muy pequeña, y seguirás haciéndolo, hasta el día en que nos salves a todos."**

**"Estás tan llena de mierda..."** Gruñó Catra.** "Ahora déjame aclarar esto. Ya que soy tan importante para tu preciosa predicción, me vas a sacar de aquí, ¿verdad? Entonces vamos por caminos separados, y voy a vivir mi vida de la manera que yo quiera, y si te vuelvo a ver..."**

Los ojos de Catra se oscurecieron. **"Juro por la vida de Hordak que desearás no haber salvado la mía".**

**"¡Suena bien!"** Sonrió. **"Pero primero, Madam Razz cree que tal vez quieras ver cómo está tu amiga."**

La bruja chasqueó los dedos. La niebla se despejó a su alrededor. Una figura apareció lentamente en la visión de Catra. Ella soltó a la anciana, sus orejas levantadas sobre su cabeza cuando la reconoció.

Adora estaba agachada en el suelo, con la cabeza en las manos, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Una desordenada mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinó en el pecho de Catra al ver a la princesa a pocos metros de ella. ¿Por qué siempre todo era tan complicado entre ellas? Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor...

Se dio la vuelta para hablar con Madam Razz... Pero la bruja había desaparecido.

**"Joder..."** Las orejas de Catra se aplastaron cuando vio que la niebla se intensificaba a su alrededor. La figura de Adora empezó a ponerse borrosa. Catra corrió en su dirección antes de poder perderla.

Adora lloraba en silencio. Los soldados no mostraban debilidad. Y si lo hacían, era de la manera más silenciosa posible.

Catra se agachó a su nivel, pero no la tocó. Sabía lo que la Zona le había hecho y tocarla era lo último que tranquilizaría a la princesa.

**"Adora..."** dijo en voz baja. **"Hola Adora, soy yo..."**

**"¡Basta!"** Adora de repente se abalanzó sobre ella. La agarró por el cuello de la camisa, arremetió con su cuerpo y la derribó en el suelo. Catra perdió el aliento por un segundo. Su herida también decidió manifestarse quemando su espalda. **"¡Deja de imitarla! ¡Para, para, para, para!"**

Golpeaba a Catra con cada palabra, con lágrimas en las mejillas. Catra se protegió la cara con los codos mientras gritaba.

**"Adora, para, ¡soy yo!"**

Pero Adora no escuchó.

_**"Te va a matar si no haces nada..."** _La risita malvada hizo que la oreja de Catra se moviera.

Entonces Adora gimió, mirando a su izquierda. **"Ella va a volver..."** Saltó de Catra y empezó a correr. Catra saltó y la siguió. Normalmente era más rápida que Adora, pero de lo que sea que huyera le daba alas... Catra se abalanzó y se agarró de las piernas. Adora tropezó y cayó sobre sus antebrazos. **"¡Déjame ir!"**

**"¡No te voy a perder en esa niebla, Adora!"**

Se meneó y pateó a Catra, quien procedió a subir encima de ella. Hizo rodar a Adora de espaldas y inmovilizó sus muñecas en el suelo.

**"¡Por favor, Adora, escúchame!"**

**"Deja de torturarme..."**

Catra nunca había visto a Adora llorar así. Beso sus mejillas varias veces, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas, pero eso no la relajó.

**"Adora, por favor, cálmate... Voy a decirte algo que sólo yo sé. Los demonios no pueden decirte eso... Yo fui la que rompió tu trofeo al mejor cadete hace unos años... A propósito"**, se lamentaba. Le costó admitir su actitud mezquina, pero al menos captó la atención de Adora. Ella estaba mirando su cara intensamente.

**"¿Es... verdad...?"** Ella estaba dudando.** "¿Por qué tienes tu máscara?"**

**"Es... una larga historia. Te lo diré cuando salgamos de aquí. Si alguna vez salimos..."**

Parecía que finalmente se estaban relajando... Pero desafortunadamente, no duró más de unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Catra frunció el ceño. Se sentó y jadeó cuando las vio.

Otras dos Catras. Vistiendo el mismo traje de rayas negras y rojas que ella. La misma expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Una de ellas miró a Adora y dijo: "**¡Qué es esto! ¡No dejes que los demonios te engañen, Adora!"**

La otra gritó algo parecido, mirando a sus dos clones.

Adora gritó. Empujó a Catra, arrastrándose hacia atrás, alejándose de ellas. Los tres felinos gritaron "**¡Para!"** al mismo tiempo.

**"Adora, todo esto es un truco mental, no les hagas caso, yo soy la verdadera Catra."**

**"¡Cállate! Este lugar es una mierda, Adora, deberías correr, encontraré la forma de vencer a estas dos y te encontraré de nuevo".**

**"¡No! Adora, si corres estarás perdida para siempre, no hay forma de que nos encontremos en esta niebla."**

**"¡Cállate, la estás asustando!"**

**"¡No, la estás asustando tu!"**

**"Eso es, les pateare el trasero a los dos, ella verá quién es la verdadera."**

Adora volvió a agarrarse la cabeza con las manos mientras observaba a las tres Catras luchar ferozmente. No había manera de que pudiera decir quién era la verdadero ahora... Si una de ellas alguna vez lo fue...

_**"¿No es esto lo que querías? Catra, luchando por ti, en vez de contra ti..."**_

**"No... No así..."** Adora sollozó. **"Quiero a la verdadera Catra... Estoy harta de este lugar..."**

Se puso en pie, echó un último vistazo al trío furioso, y corrió.

**"¡No!"**

Las tres Catras corrieron tras ella, arañándose mutuamente en el camino. Al final se encontraron con Adora al mismo tiempo. Pero la rubia ya no quería que sus demonios jugaran con su mente. Las golpeó erráticamente a su alrededor.

Catra no sabía cómo despejar sus dudas... Sus clones eran demasiado realistas... Pero había algo que no podían hacer. Ella agarró su mano con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos. Adora retorció su brazo de una manera que le dolería durante días, pero Catra aguantó. Ella empujó la piedra de runas azul.

_**"Hey Catra... Estoy aburrida... Llevamos una hora escondidas..."**_

**_"Shhh, por favor, realmente quiero ver si es verdad que Leech esconde un alijo secreto de alcohol aquí..."_**

_La adolescente Catra tapo con su mano la boca a Adora antes de que pudiera contestar. Estaban escondidas en un armario de un viejo almacén que no se había usado en años. Como Lonnie les había hablado el día anterior de ese nuevo rumor, Catra había decidido que se daría un festín con el vodka de Leech sin importar cuánto tiempo tardara en encontrar el alijo._

_Y, por supuesto, Adora la había seguido, aunque al principio hubiera dicho que no._

**_"Puedo oír algo..."_**

_Adora amortiguó un sonido aburrido **"Oh, ¿en serio?"** a través de su mano. Pero luego se concentró en el espacio estrecho que podían ver a través del intersticio. Dos soldados acababan de entrar. Dos cadetes mayores que habían sido ascendidos recientemente... se estaban comiendo la cara._

_Catra y Adora se pusieron rojas. Un hambre extraño despertó en ellas, viniendo de lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. De repente, Catra se dio cuenta de que su mano presionaba contra la boca de Adora. Rápidamente se la quitó._

_La pareja había decidido, obviamente, divertirse mucho en el almacén, para gran consternación de las chicas... Ni siquiera podían sentarse bien en el armario, estaban paradas a sólo un centímetro de distancia, muy conscientes de su proximidad..._

_Catra miró a Adora por el rabillo de sus ojos, aparentemente incapaz de no mirarse los labios durante más de dos segundos. Sintió un nuevo deseo en su... Miró la mano de Adora. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría al tomarla... ¿Cómo reaccionaría la rubia si se atreviera a hacerlo?_

La memoria se rompió de forma poco natural.

Catra sintió como la mano de Adora se alejaba de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos. Adora estaba siendo retenida. Por el cuello.

Por She-Ra.

Adora gritó. She-Ra llevó la espada al estómago de Adora. La sangre de Catra corrió sólo una vez por sus venas antes de saltar sobre la mujer gigantesca. En un rápido movimiento, le perforó los ojos a She-Ra. La gigante gritó, soltó la espada y agarró el cuello de Catra. Empezó a apretar a ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Catra le golpeó la cara y el cuello, cada vez más frenéticamente mientras se ahogaba. Encontró su pulso, y no dudó. Ella rompió la piel, apretando su mano cuando escuchó a She-Ra gritar de nuevo.

La gigante dejó caer a Adora al suelo. Luego se desmayó como una gran muñeca de trapo.

Catra jadeó. Estaba exhausta. Quería encontrar su cama y tomar una buena siesta... Pero ya no tenía cama.

_**"Parece que finalmente ha visto tu verdadera naturaleza..."**_

Catra sacudió los susurros. Miró dónde estaba sentada Adora. La miraba fijamente con unos ojos que Catra nunca antes había visto. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Estaba sosteniendo la espada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Estaba asustada...

_**"Miedo de ti... Catra."**_

**"Adora..."** Catra levantó las manos, pero la visión de la sangre falsa en sus dedos hizo que Adora se estremeciera. Catra los puso detrás de su espalda mientras se alejaba lentamente del gigante. **"Tranquila Adora... No dejes que el miedo entre... Así es como funcionan..."**

_**"Incluso fuera de la Zona, ella aún te temería."**_

**"¡Cállate!"** Siseó Catra.

Adora se arrastró hacia atrás. Miró de un lado a otro entre Catra y la falsa She-Ra... Catra podía distinguir una sombra oscura detrás de ella.

**"Por favor, Adora",** suplicó Catra. **"No las escuches. Por favor"**

Hace un mes, a Catra le hubiera encantado ver esa mirada en su cara. Pero ahora mismo, sólo hizo que su propio miedo se elevara en su pecho. Aprieta su estómago. Respira más fuerte.

_**"Por fin puede verlo. Qué despreciable eres en realidad".**_

La oreja de Catra se movió. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, antes de ceder a sus propios demonios.

**"Adora, déjame... déjame mostrarte cómo me siento, por favor"** se dio un golpecito en la máscara. **"Nada de esto a nuestro alrededor es real, pero lo que está aquí, si lo es."**

_**"Oh, eso es tan fácil de decir",**_ tembló Adora, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a su demonio. _**"Su violencia parecía muy real. Ella no dudó. Ella masacró a She-Ra. Ella te haría lo mismo si decidiera que ya no eres buena para ella".**_

**"Por favor Adora, si quieres salir de aquí, toma mi mano... Tómala y te lo mostraré."**

Catra extendió su brazo, extendiéndolo hacia ella. Ojos esperanzados y asustados esperaban su respuesta... Tan hermosa en su peculiar forma heterocromática... Estos ojos que también podían verse tan mortíferos, tan rencorosos, tan atroces...

_**"Ella sólo espera que bajes la guardia para golpear... Así es como ella siempre lo hace... Así es como ella siempre te golpeaba en los combates cuando eras una niña..."**_

Adora nunca había estado tan paralizada por el miedo. La frialdad de la niebla se introducía bajo su piel, profunda hasta llegar a sus huesos... Su mente estaba hipervigilante, pero al mismo tiempo entumecida, incapaz de tomar una decisión... Su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que Catra podía oírlo.

**"¡Adora, lucha!"** Gritó Catra, sus cejas juntas. **"Ninguna de nosotras saldrá de aquí si no luchas. ¡Lucha conmigo!"**

_**"Bien... lucha junto a ella hasta que te traicione... Intentó escapar dos veces desde que la rescataste... Ella nunca confió en ti, y nunca lo hará... Te dará la espalda tan pronto como pueda..."**_

**"¡Adora!"**

_**"Volverá a la Horda y te atacará a ti y a tus amigos otra vez... No parará hasta que pueda hundirte las garras en el cuello..."**_

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Catra. Su mano temblaba más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos. Justo detrás de ella, Adora pudo ver cómo una sombra se hacía más fuerte. Catra también tenía demonios, murmurando en su oído.

**"Lo siento, Adora..."** La voz de Catra era tan pequeña y rota que casi pensó que era uno de los susurros. Pero vio que sus labios se movían. Las palabras eran suyas. Fue su disculpa. **"Siento mucho haberte herido..."**

Algo surgió en la mente de Adora. El entumecimiento liberó su agarre sobre su voluntad durante unos segundos. Justo lo que Adora necesitaba para agarrar la mano de Catra.

_Esta vez, no era un recuerdo claro._

_Sólo fragmentos de escenas de la vida real, pero también sueños y sentimientos. Tantos sentimientos._

_Adora se sintió abrumada por la intensidad de los sentimientos de Catra. Ella los sintió evolucionar. Desde el momento en que era una auténtica ternura en su infancia, hasta el deseo creciente y la negación cuando llego a su adolescencia... Hasta la desgarradora traición._

_Adora lo sintió todo._

_Fue duro, fue doloroso._

_Luego cambió. Sintió la indiferencia, o mejor dicho, la aceptación de haberla dejado ir. Catra nunca se había vuelto indiferente._

_Sintió una presión en su boca. Labios suaves y gruesos..._

_Una explosión de nuevos sentimientos surgió en ella. Sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios. Restos de rencor, amargura y celos... Pero también gratitud, deseo, anhelo... y culpa. Y el perdón. Sintió que todos corría por sus venas. Oyó sus pensamientos, la vio a través de sus ojos, se sintió a sí misma a través de sus labios..._

_Catra lo lamentaba. Lamentaba toda la mierda que pasó entre ellas. Lamentaba las cosas que hizo mal. Lamentaba haberla herido a ella y a sus amigas._

_Catra también estaba terriblemente triste y asustada por tantas cosas... Cosas sobre Adora, pero también cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Cosas que quería compartir con ella más tarde._

_...Catra estaba muy contenta de que Adora hubiera cumplido su promesa. Catra se alegró de besarla de nuevo._

Las mariposas en su vientre la calmaron. Sintió que la mano de Catra se movía por la mejilla tan ligeramente, como si quisiera evitar asustarla de nuevo.

Adora deslizó su mano detrás de su cuello, y la tiró hacia ella, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Abrió un poco los labios. Catra no dudó en coger el labio inferior y chuparlo. Ambas se acercaron mientras se besaban, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del la otra, por instinto.

Su beso se hizo rápidamente más apasionado, y apenas se dieron cuenta de que la frialdad de su prisión se había vuelto más cálida. No escucharon el sonido de los pájaros cantando en el silencio de la noche. No sintieron de inmediato el viento de los Bosques Susurrantes haciendo elevar su pelo.

Estaban demasiado ocupadas golpeando sus bocas en su apuro por sentir a la otra. Demasiado ocupadas acariciando la piel de la otra y jugando con sus cabello. Demasiado ocupadas gimiendo y temblando de alivio mientras irradiaban todo ese amor, casi se habían perdido la una a la otra de nuevo.

Catra finalmente dejó sus labios, trazando la línea de la mandíbula con besos en su lugar. Adora arqueó su cuello, suspirando por el escalofrío que envió a su núcleo cuando Catra le mordisqueó el pulso. Abrió los ojos y jadeó.

**"¡Catra! ¡Catra, estamos fuera!"**

La felina también levantó la vista. Nunca le habían gustado esos bosques, pero se alegró de ver las hojas de esos árboles tan altos rebotar por la fuerza del viento. Como si les dieran la bienvenida de vuelta de entre los muertos...

**"Lo logramos..."**

Adora estudió la cara de Catra. Había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de los sonidos de la noche. Parecía exhausta, con moretones tanto emocionales como físicos... pero al menos aliviada. Una suave sonrisa alivió sus afilados rasgos, pero sus cejas permanecieron arrugadas.

Adora sujetó su barbilla, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Le dio un suave y fugaz beso, pero se alejó cuando Catra se inclinó para pedir más.

**"Catra... ¿Qué pasó... antes de que me encontraras?"**

Adora miró la máscara para terminar su pregunta. Un destello de tristeza y...desesperación pasó por encima de los brillantes ojos de Catra durante un segundo, antes de que ella compusiera su rostro.

Catra no quería exponer sus emociones cuando todo estaba tan fresco.

**"¿Podemos hablar de ello mañana? Estoy muy cansada".**

**"Claro".**

Mientras Catra se ayudaba a sí misma a moverse con la mano, gritó ante el dolor. Ella había golpeado sus huesos contra una roca antes, y no fue el único moretón que le dolía. Adora se convirtió en She-Ra por instinto, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo al sentir que su energía fluía en su cuerpo.

Catra se preguntaba qué tan difícil era controlar el formidable espíritu que había en ella...

Adora tocó las heridas de Catra y llamó a su poder de curación. Pronto el cuerpo de Catra se sintió mucho menos dolorido, y sólo un poco agotado.

**"Gracias."**

Catra se acostó de espaldas. Parecía que fue hace un mes que Adora embalsamaba su herida mientras discutían y se unían...

**"¿Vienes?",** preguntó ella. Adora volvió a ser ella misma, gruñendo contra el hecho de que no podía curarse a sí misma como She-Ra.

Se tiró en los brazos de Catra, con la nariz en el cuello de la gatita. Inhaló su aroma, luego puso un beso ligero en la piel antes de colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Catra.

Las dos chicas se enredaron durante el sueño, consiguiendo subconscientemente tanta proximidad como podían.

Necesitaban esa paz, solas en el bosque, lejos de la guerra, de la política, del drama, de sus miedos y traumas... Necesitaban dormir después de este día sin fin.

No necesitaban saber que unas horas después de dormirse, Scorpia había sacado a sus amigos de sus sueños para decirles excitada que el dispositivo de Entrapta estaba rastreando a Catra de nuevo.

No necesitaban saber que al amanecer un soldado había alertado al Alto Consejo de que una extraña anciana había robado la máscara de los Magicats. No necesitaban saber que Glimmer y Bow se esforzaron por cubrir la ausencia de Adora mientras todo el castillo intentaba encontrar al ladrón.

Por ahora, no necesitaban preguntarse qué les sucedería en un futuro próximo.

...tendrían mucho tiempo para pensar en sus problemas.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Este capítulo tiene Lemon, el texto en concreto esta entre las "XXXXXXXX", es contenido explicito. Si por alguna razón no queréis leerlo, no os gusta esta temática o no os sentís cómodos podéis saltaros el texto que esta entre las "XXXXXXXX", lo que le sigue a este va siendo lo mismo pero sin ser explicito, agarrando los diálogos y momentos importantes que hay entre Catra y Adora. **

**Creo que así queda mas claro que si pongo ****simplemente ****NSFW y SFW, o a lo mejor lo entendéis con eso y he escrito esto para nada xD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Cuando se despertaron, se tomaron un momento para recordar por qué estaban durmiendo juntas en el Bosque Susurrante. No se movieron de su posición. Tampoco hablaron por un tiempo.

Catra había sido la primera en despertar. Había dejado que su mente se llenara de los acontecimientos de la noche.

Katriska. La máscara. Las terribles acciones de Madam Razz. La manipulación. El bien común. El propósito... Adora y She-Ra.

Un dolor agudo mezclado con ira apretó su pecho.

Miró la cara de Adora. Ahora estaba despierta. Catra frotó con su pulgar su mejilla. Adora no reaccionó. Se dejó tocar, pero no se inclinó ni se alejó.

Catra tenía que enseñárselo... Tenía que decirle la verdad. O más bien...la mentira. La mentira de la vida de Catra. La mentira de su relación. El destino en el que Madam Razz había trabajado duro para prepararlas...

Las cejas de Catra se arrugaron. Si pudiera ver esa estúpida cara arrugada ahora mismo...

**"Hey Adora."**

La rubia se movió sobre su pecho. Pero no contestó. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su cabeza...?

"**Necesito mostrarte algo."**

**"¿Qué es?"** Su voz estaba tan... vacía. Tan cansada.

**"Bueno, anoche me preguntaste ... De como te encontré ¿No? ¿Cómo llegaste a la Zona Prohibida?"**

**"Una hechicera llamada Madam Razz me dio unas bayas mágicas para encontrarte."**

**"Ugh... No me sorprende... Esa perra."**

Adora se apoyó en sus antebrazos, mirando a Catra confundida. Catra suspiró mientras ahuecaba su cara. Sabía que Adora estaría devastada... Pero no podía ocultárselo. Tenía que ser sincera.

**"Madam Razz fue quien me dio la máscara. Y me enseñó el truco de la memoria..."** Catra dio un golpecito en su diadema. Dudó, pero Adora asintió para que continuase. **"Todos los recuerdos de las Reinas de Magicat están guardados aquí."**

**"Oh wow..."** Mientras Adora contemplaba la máscara, Catra se sentó, y se apoyó en una musgosa roca detrás de ellas. Adora hizo un movimiento para seguirla, pero finalmente cambió de opinión y se quedó en el mismo lugar.

**"Ella me mostró un recuerdo..."** Catra no quería volver a vivir eso. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Ella extendió su mano. **"Creo que tú también tienes que verlo."**

Adora parecía preocupada, pero tomó la mano de Catra.

Vivir el recuerdo por segunda vez fue menos chocante, pero igual de doloroso, porque sabía donde terminaría. Sintió la mano de Adora estrechar y apretar la suya cuando Katriska se convirtió en una gatita. Oyó su grito ahogado cuando Hordak la llamó por su nombre actual por primera vez.

Cuando la memoria se desvaneció, Adora soltó su mano. Estaba sin aliento. Estaba confundida. Estaba horrorizada.

**"Madam Razz lo hizo por una razón especial, Adora."**

Sus ojos azules se cerraron por su cuenta. Le rogaban que contradijera la sospecha que no podía evitar tener. Adora no era estúpida. A todo el mundo le había parecido tan...divertido que She-Ra y la última Magicat Queen crecieran juntas... Qué feliz coincidencia, ¿no es así?

**"Ella lo hizo para que pudiéramos conocernos."**

**"No..."** Adora agitó la cabeza. Catra intentó agarrarla de las manos, pero Adora se alejó, empujándola mientras luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas.

**"Adora..."** Le diría que se calmara, pero no sería justo. Ella también tenía derecho a enloquecer.

**"¿Cómo puedes ser tan...? ¿Por qué ella...?"** Adora no podía respirar.** "¡Nunca quise esto!"** Miró a Catra con desesperación en sus ojos. Como si quisiera asegurarle a Catra que ella no era el gran cerebro de este plan. Como para convencerse a sí misma de que no era su culpa si la vida de Katriska había sido arruinada...pero fracasando en ello.

**"Lo sé... Adora, no es tu culpa".** Catra nunca pensó que diría esas palabras. Había pasado tanto en un año, culpando a Adora por irse y arruinar lo que quedaba de su relación... **"Madam Razz hizo eso. Tú no."**

**"¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Por qué necesitaba...? Quiero decir..."**

**"Es otra mierda de predicción..."** Gruñó Catra.** "Se supone que debo ayudarte a salvar el mundo."**

Adora parpadeó.** "¿Qué?"**

Así que Catra le explicó. Le contó en detalle todo lo que Madam Razz le había dicho. La predicción, desconocida de la Rebelión. El hecho de que era importante que crecieran juntas para influirse mutuamente de alguna manera... La habilidad de viajar en el tiempo que se había escapado de la boca de esa vieja... Toda la verdad que deberían conocer pronto.

Adora escuchó en silencio. Cuando Catra se detuvo, simplemente bajó la cabeza, frunció los labios y juntó las cejas.

**"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sobre esto?"** Finalmente murmuró.

**"No lo estoy",** se encogió Catra. **"Tuve que evitar..."** Catra estaba a punto de usar otra palabra, pero recordó el terror de Adora cuando "mató" a la falsa She-Ra... **"arrancarme el pelo".**

Adora no respondió.

**"Pero no puedo insistir en esto",** prosiguió. **"Mi vida ha sido una mentira... Pero mi futuro depende de mí ahora. No dejaré que nadie más lo defina por mí."**

**"¿Qué hay de la predicción?"** Preguntó Adora con algo en su voz. Algo así como admiración.

**"No sabemos qué es verdad y qué no lo es. No podemos confiar en esa vieja perra que aparece de la nada para arruinar la vida de la gente. Necesitamos descubrir las cosas por nuestra cuenta".**

¿Qué significaba "salvar al mundo"? ¿Era pelear contra Hordak? ¿Estaba salvando la degradación del planeta de la que tanto hablaban los Magicats? ¿Había algo más...?

**"Madam Razz me ayudó el año pasado... Estaba confundida, acababa de descubrir mis poderes de She-Ra, no sabía cómo controlarlos... no sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal."**

Adora parecía tan herida. Se estaba torturando, Catra podía verlo en su cara.

**"Luego me ayudó, me mostró lo que la Horda era realmente. Finalmente descubrí a quién tenía que proteger. Ya no tenía ninguna duda. Fui fuerte en mi resolución."**

**"¿...y ahora?"**

Adora la miró a los ojos. Estaba más que confundida. Estaba completamente perdida.

**"No sé qué es real o no, Catra..."** Lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. "**Ya no sé qué está bien y qué está mal. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No sé a quién debo proteger!"**

**"Hey-"**

**"Toda mi vida en la Horda fue una mentira, y pensé que unirme a la Rebelión era lo correcto, pero luego me di cuenta, gracias al juicio, que las personas que decidí proteger tampoco son tan buenas. Y los civiles inocentes que no te dieron una segunda oportunidad no son mejores".**

Ella estaba gritando ahora, dejando que su ira explotara.

**"¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Ahora descubro que incluso nuestra relación no es real?! ¿Que todo fue una manipulación para... salvar al mundo o algo así? ¡Esto es demasiado!"**

Catra agarró su cara, **"Hey, mírame"**. Adora obedeció, aún llorando.** "Madam Razz nos tendió una trampa. Pero entonces, ¿todo lo que pasó en la Horda? Fuimos nosotras mismas. Era real. Ella hizo lo mismo esta noche. Te envió a la Zona Prohibida para encontrarme, me mostró el camino a través de la niebla, y luego... nos dejó solas. Es una imbécil, pero nos dejó hacer lo nuestro una vez que terminó con su 'misión' ".**

**"¡Pero ni siquiera se suponía que nos encontraríamos! Deberías ser como...Shadow Weaver vieja o algo así! ¡Esto es raro!"**

**"Sí, pero..Ya no soy Katriska. No tengo ningún recuerdo de esa vida. Yo soy Catra. Estoy aquí contigo. Y lo que compartimos... es nuestro. No pertenece a Madam Razz, ni a nadie más. Que se jodan todos".**

**"Pero, ¿cómo sé...?"** Adora olfateó. "**¿Cómo sé que lo que quiero es real? ¿Cómo sé... que no estoy condicionada?"**

**"Vamos, si estuvieras condicionada, me habrías tratado como una mierda, eso es lo que más deseaba Shadow Weaver..."**

Adora inhaló y exhaló. Tomó las manos de Catra y las apretó. Se concentró en su respiración, dejando que la ansiedad se desvaneciera lentamente.

**"¿Esto es...?"** Catra dudó. **"¿Esto es lo que tus demonios te dijeron?"**

Adora asintió. Catra suspiró mientras ponía su frente en la de Adora. La princesa había pasado su vida tratando de resolver sus sentimientos y valores de manera rápida y eficiente, para encontrar la mejor solución a sus problemas sin pensar demasiado. Siempre había empujado sus dudas hacia adentro, a veces incluso se negaba a enfrentarlas...

La Zona debe haber interferido con su cordura.

**"Lo que sea que hayas oído, recuerda que esos temores que nos mostraron se amplifican al extremo. Lo sé, porque incluso vi algunos miedos menores que sólo tuve una o dos veces, y se las arreglaron para hacerme llorar...".**

**"¿Qué clase de temores?"**

**"...hoy no."**

Adora asintió. **"Me dijeron que fracasaría si seguía dudando... Y no puedo evitar sentir que es verdad. Si ya no sé dónde poner mi lealtad..."**

**"Es normal, Adora, y eso es bueno, significa que finalmente piensas por ti misma."**

**"Ouch."**

Ella se rió. Catra sonrió, contenta de ver que podía relajarse lo suficiente como para aceptar la broma.

**"La Rebelión no es perfecta, pero ambas estamos de acuerdo en que podrían usar tu ayuda contra Hordak al menos..."**

**"Después de lo que te han hecho, ya no estoy segura de querer eso..."**

**"Entonces piénsalo. Solo. Tómate tu tiempo para resolver todo esto".**

**"No creo que tengas tiempo. Tienes que recuperar Salineas lo antes posible. La guerra no ha terminado..."**

Catra pensó durante unos segundos en algo que decir. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Adora? **"Mermista se ve muy bien, aunque nunca hablé con ella. ¿Puedes concentrarte en ella por ahora? ¿Recuperar su reino por ella?"**

Adora sonrió. Incluso cuando ella era la que se suponía que tenía un colapso mental, Catra seguía estando aquí para ella, consolándola cuando debía ser al contrario...

**"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?"**

Catra recordó de repente la horrible escena en la Zona Prohibida, cuando la falsa Adora había intentado encadenar a Catra a su vida como una mascota... Debería haber sabido que sólo eran miedos... Adora había cambiado. Adora aceptó ahora que el camino de Catra no se cruzaría con el suyo.

**"Yo también necesito algo de tiempo, para ser honesta. Aún quiero infiltrarme en la Horda y derrotar a Hordak...y necesito interrogarlo también. Necesito averiguar...cosas sobre los Magicats. Necesito ver a Scorpia, a Entrapta, a Lonnie..."**

**"Mystacor tiene tantos archivos sobre ellos..."** Adora suspiró. La idea de que Catra volviera a la Rebelión después de salir de la Zona Prohibida, era algo que no quería asimilar. Pero tenia que hacerlo. **"No creo que debas volver por ahora".**

**"De acuerdo..."** Catra se rió.** "No quiero ver todas sus caras pretenciosas. Estoy tan cansada...Pero si que quiero ver a mis compañeras"**

Catra recordó la sensación de querer ser la mejor. Queriendo vencer a Adora. Queriendo impresionar a sus superiores. Ahora todo había desaparecido. Estaba harta de intentar impresionar a alguien.

Sus mentores, sus superiores, sus figuras maternas... Mystacor con las llamadas sabias hechiceras... Incluso Angella... Todas ellas habían decepcionado a Catra, así como a Adora, e incluso a las jóvenes princesas, ella estaba segura de ello.

No se merecían la admiración de las jóvenes. Todos ellas habían arruinado su mundo.

**"Sea lo que sea que Madam Razz dijo, voy a hacer cosas por mí ahora. No seguiré a nadie más que a mí misma".**

**"Eso es bueno",** sonrió Adora. Catra se sorprendió, ni siquiera trató de señalar cómo Catra no tenía ningún plan, ningún amigo en el que apoyarse ahora, ningún lugar adonde ir... **"Entonces, cuando vuelvas... Tal vez podamos... intentarlo..."**

**"¿Arreglar las cosas entre nosotras?"**

**"Sí."**

Adora parecía triste y confundida de nuevo. Las dudas no habían desaparecido del todo. Llevaría un tiempo, Catra lo sabía muy bien.

**"No estarás enfadada porque..."** Adora comenzó, haciendo una ansiosa pausa.** "Te has visto obligada a ser mi amiga ¿No?"**

**"...nadie me obligó, te lo he dicho. Nos tendieron una trampa, y sí, estoy muy enfadada con eso"**, dijo con un tono más duro. **"Estoy enfadada porque toda mi vida anterior fue borrada por ti, o más bien... por Etheria. Estoy loca porque parece que no puedo vivir por mí misma y que mi vida sigue girando en torno a ti".**

Los ojos de Adora cayeron ante ese discurso. Tragó en voz alta. Catra sólo podía lamentar un poco que se sintiera así... Pero no quería sonar falsa. Adora tenía que escuchar cómo se sentía en realidad.

**"Pero puedo decirte lo que quiero, Adora. Quería ser tu amiga cuando éramos niñas. Y ahora quiero arreglar el lío entre nosotras. Porque no es culpa nuestra si mi vida anterior fue destruida".**

Adora le dio una sonrisa débil. **"Por eso tenemos que distanciarnos un poco"**, respondió en voz baja. Catra le devolvió la sonrisa.

**"Pero",** dijo Adora. **"¿Es suficiente... con desearlo?"**

Catra agarró su barbilla y la besó. Como siempre, comenzó suavemente, antes de sentir suficiente confianza por parte de Adora como para profundizar en el beso.

**XXXXXXXX**

Adora no perdió el tiempo pensando en sus acciones. Se acostó de espaldas, arrastrando a Catra con ella. Catra se puso a un lado y atacó su cuello con la boca, dejando un rastro de besos y pequeños mordiscos, guiándose con los sonidos de Adora.

La princesa ya había metido las manos bajo la camiseta de Catra, como si tuviera prisa... Quería desesperadamente sentir a Catra, por si era la última vez que podían estar juntas... Por si acaso Catra decidía algún día que ya no podían arreglar las partes afiladas de su relación.

Catra se quitó rápidamente la camiseta. Antes de que pudiera volver a apoyarse en Adora, la rubia se había agarrado a su cintura, pidiéndole en silencio que se quedara quieta. Estaba disfrutando de la vista... Catra en topless, sentada sobre ella... Era hermosa. La tristeza tapó sus ojos cuando vio todos los moretones en un proceso de curación que ahora adornaba su piel... Algunos de ellos fueron causados por las armas de Mystacor, y otros por sus demonios... Y otros por la propia Adora.

Besó ligeramente las manchas moradas, viajando sobre su vientre, y luego trazó la línea de los abdominales de Catra, hasta el valle de su pecho...

Catra sonrió, viendo las mejillas de Adora ponerse cada vez más rojas. Comenzó un lento movimiento sobre princesa, quien trató de igualar el ritmo, torpemente. Catra agarró su mano y la guió por su pecho.

Adora apretó y acaricio la suave piel. Pasó el pulgar por encima del pezón y sonrió cuando oyó a Catra jadear. Los ruidos del felino se intensificaron cuando sintió que la boca de Adora se le cerraba en el pezón y chupaba. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Adora, desatando la eterna cola de caballo que siempre había usado desde su infancia.

Adora se movió hacia el otro pecho, mientras que su mano libre viajaba vacilante sobre el trasero de Catra. Lo agarró con la mayor firmeza posible. Hizo reír a Catra. Para su gusto había sido bastante suave... Catra estaba acostumbrada a otro ritmo.

**"¿Qué?"** preguntó Adora, un poco molesta.

**"No estoy hecha de cristal Princesa... "** Catra puso su mano sobre la de Adora, y le mostró la presión que estaba esperando. Adora soltó el pezón. Agarró su trasero con ambas manos, imitando lo que Catra le había mostrado. Ella tiró de Catra más fuerte, aumentando el movimiento. Catra se mordió el labio inferior cuando la fricción la hizo subir cada vez más...

Empujó el pecho de Adora con dos dedos y una sonrisa diabólica en la cara. Adora obedeció a la orden silenciosa, volviendo a acostarse. Catra se apoyó en sus antebrazos, enjaulando la cabeza de Adora entre ellos, y se movió de modo que su muslo presionaba entre las piernas de Adora. La rubia amortiguó un gemido, y luego atrapó rápidamente la boca de Catra para ocultar su vergüenza. Catra sonrió más en sus labios, disfrutando mucho de esa Adora revuelta.

Puso su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo, y deslizó el derecho debajo de la camisa de Adora, queriendo sentir su pecho también. Mientras tanto, ella seguía moviéndose sin piedad contra el núcleo de Adora. Adora gimió cuando sintió la mano de Catra sobre su pecho, y sacudió el trasero de Catra hacia adelante. Cogió el labio inferior de Adora y tirando de el.

Adora puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Catra.

**"No subas más",** advirtió Catra. **"La herida. Me duele de nuevo."**

**"Lo siento..."** Adora bajó las manos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Catra perfectamente formado, sus caderas, su culo de nuevo, luego sus muslos... Entonces decidió ponerse más atrevida. Jugó con la cintura de los pantalones criminales de rayas rojas y negras de Catra, justo debajo del ombligo, y metió una mano a escondidas dentro. Catra detuvo su juego, elevando su pelvis para darle a Adora más espacio.

Catra gimió en su boca cuando sintió que la mano de Adora se deslizaba. Empezó a moverse de nuevo, acelerando su ritmo anterior. Estaba jugando con el pezón de Adora, pero tuvo que poner su antebrazo de nuevo en el suelo para estar más estable. Adora miraba con deleite al felino cerrar los ojos y jadear mientras la rubia frotaba con la punta de sus dedos y en círculos lentos su punto mas sensible...

Retiro su ropa interior y se insertó un dedo. Catra abrió los ojos, una obvia sorpresa brillando en ellos. Luego sonrió, y chupó el lóbulo de la oreja de Adora.

**"Ya has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad, princesa..?"**

Su voz era tan baja que casi era un gruñido. Hizo temblar a Adora de placer.

**"...una vez. ¿Y tú?"**

**"...un par de veces"** su tono burlón envió un destello de deseo por su ingle, así como una pizca de celos en su corazón.

Adora le dio una palmada en el trasero, convirtiendo la risita de Catra en un gemido. La adrenalina estalló en la cabeza de Adora. Ella sacó su dedo, luego agarró los pantalones de Catra y tiró de ellos con dureza. Catra se rió. Se giró de lado para deshacerse de la ropa y de la ropa interior, y luego volvió a su posición.

Adora se sentó. No pudo evitar mirarla fijamente con fascinación. Volvió a deslizar sus dedos en Catra, apreciando lo excitada que estaba. Lentamente exploró la piel alrededor de su punto mas sensible, tratando de sentir cada pliegue. Catra gimió y mordisqueó su labio mientras se movía sobre la mano, guiándola ocasionalmente cuando se sentía incómoda, o por el contrario...tan intensa que necesitaba más.

Adora estaba asombrada de lo hermosa que se veía. Quería grabar esa imagen en su mente, para recordar siempre este momento...

Inserto otro dedo. Catra se inclinó y la besó. **"Otro más..."** susurró en su boca. Adora levantó las cejas sorprendida, pero hizo lo que se le dijo. Catra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Adora, poniendo su peso sobre la fuerte princesa. Montaba los dedos de Adora más rápido, gimiendo cada vez que tocaban ese punto que hacía que su mundo se quedara en blanco.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. No podía creer que fueran los dedos de Adora. Adora la estaba llevando al límite, como había soñado y negado tantas veces antes...

La besó con más fiereza, sosteniendo su cuello con una mano. Necesitaba sentir más de Adora, quería estar cada vez más cerca... Pero tuvo que romper el beso cuando sintió que llegaba cada vez mas alto. Ella jadeaba pesadamente, inclinando su mejilla sobre la de Adora. La rubia movió sus dedos decidida, provocando ruidos más fuertes en la felina, y luego chupó la piel entre el cuello y el hombro.

Adora era una soldado paciente y muy persistente... Si le dolía el brazo, no lo dejaba aparentar. Ella mantuvo su ritmo, incluso acelerándolo, mientras dejaba que su otra mano vagara por el cuerpo de Catra. Cuando apretó la base de la cola, Catra arqueó la espalda, sintiéndose peligrosamente cerca...

Ella amortiguó sus gemidos con el antebrazo en la boca, pero Adora la agarró de la muñeca.

**"Quiero escucharte..."**

**"Sólo... No pares..."**

**"Eres tan increíble..."**

Su tono cariñoso y admirativo, sus dedos dentro de ella, su mano apretando su cola de nuevo, y su boca en el cuello... Esto llevó a Catra demasiado rápido a su liberación. Su pelvis se movió casi por sí sola en movimientos rápidos en Adora, y luego se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegó a la clímax. Enterró su cabeza en el cabello rubio, mientras sujetaba su cara y cuello con firmeza, sintiendo cómo sus paredes se apretaban contra esos malditos dedos.

Cuando Adora se tumbo de nuevo, Catra se encorvó sobre el cuerpo de Adora, respirando fuerte en su cuello, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Adora besó su frente, murmurando dulces palabras en su cabello.

Adora trasmitía su cariño y amor con sus miradas y sus mimos... Catra también quería hacerla sentir bien. Quería romper su perfecta fachada de soldado... La que Adora usaba para ocultar sus emociones.

Catra se sentó sobre Adora. Un destello de hambre brilló en sus ojos mientras miraba la cara de Adora, confundida, nerviosa... Adora se mojó los labios, sin atreverse a hablar.

**"Llevas demasiada ropa, princesa..."** Catra sonrió entusiasmada. **"¿Te importa si te quito algunas capas?"**

Adora asintió, con la boca seca. Se movió para ayudar a Catra a deshacerse de la ropa innecesaria. Ahora era el turno de Catra de mirarla fijamente, y Adora se sintió repentinamente muy consciente de sí misma...

Catra trazó el resto del rasguño que su falso yo había hecho en la Zona Prohibida... Las heridas eran como fantasmas ahora, desapareciendo cuanto más tiempo pasaban en el mundo real, pero aún así estaban ahí. Acechando la piel como si estuvieran arrinconado su corazón.

**"No fuiste tú",** dijo Adora. Había visto la sombra en los ojos de Catra cuando pasó.

**"...más o menos."**

**"No. Tú misma me dijiste que eran miedos amplificados. Una realidad distorsionada. No harías eso..."**

Catra la miró a los ojos y Adora se arrepintió de las palabras que había elegido. Las cicatrices en su espalda decidieron quemarle en ese preciso momento, como un recordatorio coincidente de su desordenado pasado.

**"No puedo borrar lo que he hecho, pero te lo compensaré"**, dijo solemnemente. Ella desenvainó sus garras temporalmente. **"Y nunca más usaré esto en tu contra. Nunca"**

Adora asintió, sonriendo ante la promesa. Se acercó a la mejilla de Catra, frotando un dedo para transmitir su confianza. Catra ronroneó, pero pronto una sonrisa de satisfacción se metió en sus labios.

**"A menos que estemos en esta situación, pero tendrás que rogar por ellas..."**

Adora se rió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las manos de Catra en sus abdominales. Catra se sumergió en el pezón, chupándolo y lamiéndolo. La respiración de Adora se volvió pesada. Agarró un puñado del pelo de Catra, tirando de él con indecisión.

Ella gimoteó cuando Catra mordisqueó el pezón rosa. **"¿Demasiado duro?"**

Adora asintió. Catra tomo nota, necesitaría jugar mas con Adora antes de ponerse un poco dura con ella... Dejó una serie de besitos entre sus pechos como disculpa, bajando por su estómago. Puso sus dedos alrededor de los pantalones de Adora, metiéndolos poco a poco. Podía sentir temblar a Adora mientras su boca seguía bajando. La miró, con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada pidiéndole permiso.

Adora se desabrochó los pantalones ella misma. Pero luego Catra los bajó de un solo movimiento, demasiado apresurada... Frotó sus manos por la parte interna de los muslos de Adora, extendiéndolas lentamente, acercándose cada vez más a la parte que Adora quería que tocase.

Besó su muslo, desde la rodilla hasta la ingle, evitando la zona en cuestión a propósito. Adora estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante, exigiendo esa fricción. Catra se rió, luego lamió su ombligo.

**"Catra..."** advirtió. Oh, ella no estaba contenta de que le tomaran el pelo...

La gatita besó la piel hacia abajo, más y más abajo. Con los dedos, abrió aquellos labios, y sin esperar más, deslizo la lengua a lo largo del orificio. La reacción de Adora valió la pena... Arqueó la espalda, soltando un gemido muy fuerte que debe haber despertado a todo el Bosque Susurrante.

Catra la miró con deleite mientras daba vueltas alrededor de aquel botoncito, Adora se había apoyado en sus codos para ver su cara.

**"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"**

**"...¿por qué has parado?"** Adora perpleja. Catra sonrió y se zambulló de nuevo, esta vez lamiendo directamente sobre su clítoris, acompañando los juguetones movimientos de cadera de Adora. Retraía sus garras y se burlaba de su entrada, observando su reacción. Adora bajó sus caderas contra las yemas de los dedos, buscando más contacto. Catra deslizó un dedo, Adora respondió tirando de su pelo.

Estaba preciosa desde ahí abajo. Catra se preguntaba cómo podría odiarla... Pero nunca la había odiado. Odiaba algunas cosas que había hecho. Algunas cosas que había dicho. Ella había odiado la mierda que pasó entre ellas.

Pero en el fondo, ahora Catra sabía que nunca había logrado odiar a Adora.

**"Catra..."**

**"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, princesa...",** dijo antes de insertar otro dedo. Adora hizo un largo jadeo. Catra no le dio mucho tiempo para descansar. Volvió a lamer su punto mas sensible, y deslizó sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera a un ritmo rápido, girándolos de vez en cuando, enganchándolos ocasionalmente para hacerla sentir más.

Adora no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Tiró del pelo de Catra, luego tocó su propio pecho, luego extendió sus muslos más... En algún momento, Catra extendió su mano libre. Adora la agarró. Un ancla perfecta a la que aferrarse.

Miró fijamente a Catra todo el tiempo, apretando su mano mientras la dejaba acercarse cada vez más a su liberación... Tantas emociones hicieron latir su corazón. Ella quería ver más a Catra entre sus piernas en un futuro... Ella no haría eso con nadie más.

Pero, ¿y si esta era la última vez? ¿Y si Catra conocía a alguien más en su búsqueda para encontrarse a sí misma? ¿Y si se olvida de ella? ¿Y si moría?

Catra la miró. Sus ojos disparejos parecen comprender su dolor, de alguna manera.

**"Hey Adora"**, dijo Catra. Se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a la boca y le dejó un beso húmedo en los nudillos.** "Deja de pensar".**

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se las arregló para entender lo que Adora estaba sintiendo, mientras que ella siempre había luchado con respecto a los pensamientos de Catra?

**"Contigo no necesito a nadie más"**

Y con esas palabras, insertó un tercer dedo. Adora gritó de placer, inclinando la pelvis para sentirlos mejor. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo y perdiendo la concentración en el tiempo y el espacio.

**"Arreglaremos lo nuestro",** susurró Catra.** "Lo prometo."**

Fueron esas última palabra o ese último movimiento de sus dedos lo que la llevó al clímax -no estaba segura de cuál- lo que la hizo desmoronarse bajo la mirada de la felina.

Recuperó el aliento lentamente, su caja torácica subiendo y bajando mientras Catra se subía sobre ella. Catra se acurrucó en su cuello, abrazando su cintura, con la cola alrededor de su pierna. Un ronroneo contenido hizo sonreír a Adora. Ella abrazó a Catra, zumbando al sentir sus labios rozar ligeramente su cuello.

**XXXXXXXX**

Quería desesperadamente sentir a Catra, por si era la última vez que podían estar juntas... Por si acaso Catra decidía algún día que ya no podían arreglar las partes afiladas de su relación.

Catra era hermosa. La tristeza tapó los ojos de Adora cuando vio todos los moretones en un proceso de curación que ahora adornaba su piel... Algunos de ellos fueron causados por las armas de Mystacor, otros por sus demonios... Y otros por la propia Adora.

...

**"Ya has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad, princesa...?"**

Su voz era tan baja que casi era un gruñido. Hizo temblar a Adora de placer.

**"...una vez. ¿Y tú?"**

**"...un par de veces"** su tono burlón envió un destello de deseo por su ingle, así como una pizca de celos en su corazón.

Adora estaba asombrada de lo hermosa que se veía. Quería grabar esa imagen en su mente, para recordar siempre este momento...

**"Llevas demasiada ropa, princesa... "** Catra sonrió con suficiencia.** "¿Te importa si te quito algunas capas?"**

Adora asintió, con la boca seca. Se movió para ayudar a Catra a deshacerse de la ropa innecesaria. Ahora era el turno de Catra de mirarla fijamente, y Adora se sintió repentinamente muy consciente de sí misma...

Catra trazó el resto del rasguño que su falso yo había hecho en la Zona Prohibida... Las heridas eran como fantasmas ahora, desapareciendo cuanto más tiempo pasaban en el mundo real, pero aún así estaban ahí. Acechando la piel como si estuvieran arrinconado su corazón.

**"No fuiste tú",** dijo Adora. Había visto la sombra en los ojos de Catra cuando pasó.

**"...más o menos."**

**"No. Tú misma me dijiste que eran miedos amplificados. Una realidad distorsionada. No harías eso..."**

Catra la miró a los ojos y Adora se arrepintió de las palabras que había elegido. Las cicatrices en su espalda decidieron quemarle en ese preciso momento, como un recordatorio coincidente de su desordenado pasado.

**"No puedo borrar lo que he hecho, pero te lo compensaré"**, dijo solemnemente. Ella desenvainó sus garras temporalmente. **"Y nunca más usaré esto en tu contra. Nunca"**

Adora asintió, sonriendo ante la promesa. Se acercó a la mejilla de Catra, frotando un dedo para transmitir su confianza.

...

Adora era preciosa. Catra se preguntaba cómo podría odiarla... Pero nunca la había odiado per se. Odiaba algunas cosas que había hecho. Algunas cosas que había dicho. Ella había odiado la mierda que pasó entre ellas.

Pero en el fondo, ahora Catra sabía que nunca había logrado odiar a Adora.

Adora miraba fijamente a Catra todo el tiempo, apretando su mano... Tantas emociones hicieron latir su corazón. Ella no haría eso con nadie más.

Pero, ¿y si esta era la última vez? ¿Y si Catra conocía a alguien más en su búsqueda para encontrarse a sí misma? ¿Y si se olvida de ella? ¿Y si moría?

Catra la miró. Sus ojos disparejos parecen comprender su dolor, de alguna manera.

**"Hey Adora"**, dijo Catra. Se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a la boca y le dejó un beso húmedo en los nudillos.** "Deja de pensar".**

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se las arregló para entender lo que Adora estaba sintiendo, mientras que ella siempre había luchado con respecto a los pensamientos de Catra?

**"****Contigo no necesito a nadie más****. ****Arreglaremos lo nuestro****",** susurró Catra. **"Lo prometo."**

Catra se acurrucó en su cuello, abrazando su cintura, con la cola alrededor de su pierna. Un ronroneo contenido hizo sonreír a Adora. Ella abrazó a Catra, zumbando al sentir sus labios rozar ligeramente su cuello.

* * *

**Podéis encontrar un dibujo hecho por la autora en este preciso capitulo pero en AO3 ya sea en su cuenta como en la mía. También lo podéis encontrar en mi cuenta de Wattpad.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Permanecieron en esa posición por un tiempo, abrazándose, desnudas y contentas, escuchando el Bosques que vivían a su alrededor. No querían volver a la realidad. No querían pensar en lo que les esperaba.

Pero tarde o temprano...

Adora fue la primera en hacer estallar su pacífica burbuja.

**"¿Y ahora qué?",** preguntó ella, sosteniendo a Catra cerca de su corazón.

**"Ahora...tengo que encontrar una forma de contactar con Entrapta."**

**"Puedo ayudarte con eso."**

Catra levantó la cabeza de repente, con las orejas levantadas.

**"Bow ha estado hablando con Kyle y Entrapta durante un tiempo, así que puede..."**

**"Shhhh",** Catra tapo su boca. **"¿Oyes eso?"**

Adora puso los ojos en blanco. Toda una vida juntas, y Catra aún no había procesado que si Adora no reaccionaba antes o al mismo tiempo que ella, eso significaba que no podía oír los ultrasonidos que Catra percibía.

**"Vístete, tenemos compañía."**

A Adora no le gustaba su tono urgente. Catra se puso la ropa más rápido que Adora, sus oídos temblaban regularmente mientras escuchaba. Finalmente, sonrió.

**"¿Sera esto una casualidad?"**

Adora no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Catra a qué se refería. El felino saltó entre las ramas de un árbol y desapareció.

**"¡Hey!"** Adora corrió en la dirección en que la vio por última vez. Oyó un grito desde lejos. Se apresuró, su corazón latiendo rápido. ¿Qué clase de nuevo oponente tendrían que pelear ahora...?

Tropezó con una roca y cayó hacia adelante. Gritó mientras rodaba por una pendiente, protegiendo su cara con sus brazos. Cuando su descenso finalmente se detuvo, se levantó aturdida y gruñó.

**"¡Adora! ¡Qué sorpresa!"**

Adora no había oído esa voz temblorosa en meses. Giro la cabeza hacía un lado. Kyle y Rogelio estaban en un squife, saludándola. Frente a ella, Scorpia estaba abrazando a Catra tan fuerte que podía ver la cara de la felina ponerse roja.

**"¿Qué diablos...?"** Adora parpadeó. **"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"**

_**"Nos escapamos y vinimos al rescate de Catra"**_, afirmó Rogelio. Adora estaba a punto de responder cuando vio sus piernas. Sus piernas metálicas. Entonces, mientras miraba a Kyle, vio manchas rojas preocupantes en su camisa y pantalones, un labio hinchado, un ojo morado... ¡¿Qué ha pasado en la Horda?!

**"Scorpia, no puedo respirar..."**

La princesa dejó ir a su amiga. Catra estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Puso una mano en su pinza y esta vez fue ella quien la abrazo.

**"Scorpia, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" **Esta correspondió el abrazo**, l**uego Catra miró el bote y a la tripulación.

Scorpia, Rogelio y Kyle... Esa era una extraña combinación que Catra nunca había imaginado que sería posible. ¿Qué pasó exactamente para que los dos equipos se mezclaran? ...y ¿Dónde estaban los miembros que faltaban?

**"¿Dónde está Entrapta? ¿Y Lonnie?"**

Rogelio y Kyle bajaron la cabeza. Su triste mirada hizo que Catra abriera los ojos de par en par, la sospecha hizo que su corazón latiera fuerte en su pecho. Miró hacia la cara de Scorpia, levantando una ceja expectante.

**"Ellas... no pudieron venir con nosotras."**

**"¿Las has dejado atrás? Eso no sería propio de ti****"**

Adora suspiro. Caminó hacia el bote y ayudó a los chicos dejar algunas mochilas pesadas.

**"Yo no quería",** se quejó Scorpia. **"Entrapta nos hizo irnos. Nos chantajeó para que escapáramos sin ella. Y Lonnie... la perdimos justo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al bote. Ella... Ella se sacrificó por nosotros."**

El corazón de Catra dio un vuelco. "**Pero están... Están vivas, ¿verdad?"**

**"Hasta donde sabemos, sí."**

Catra siempre había sido rápida en procesar y reaccionar adecuadamente durante situaciones estresantes. Pero después de esa agotadora noche llena de terror, revelaciones y desilusiones... Después de encontrar finalmente una solución y vinculación con Adora... Su mente no estaba preparada para aceptar otro drama.

**"Lonnie te mencionó",** comenzó Scorpia. **"Ella quería que te dijera algo, pero al final no lo dijo..."**

Adora miró a Catra por el rabillo del ojo. La gatita tenía una cara seria.

**"Debemos volver allí, ahora."**

**"No podemos Catra",** dijo Kyle. Catra lo miró fijamente, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, ¿como se atrevía a hablar con ella de una manera tan relajada?. **"Um..."** siguió una voz débil. **"La Horda sabe que escapamos, es imposible entrar ahora."**

**"Entrapta controla las cámaras, debería ser fácil entrar y salir."**

_**"Apenas logramos salir con su ayuda",**_ señaló Rogelio. _**"Octavia se ha convertido en una fanática del control, y sólo va a empeorar."**_

**"¿Octavia?"** preguntó Adora. **"¿Ella es la nueva Segunda?"**

Kyle asintió. Agarro una tablet de una de las mochilas y se la dio a Catra.

**"Entrapta ha dejado un mensaje para ti. Ella dijo que sólo tú debes verlo."**

Catra se llevó la tablet. El botón de reproducción estaba esperando a que ella lo pulsara. La ex soldado de la Horda parpadeó. Todo esto era demasiado surrealista. ¿Qué era tan importante para Entrapta como para molestarse en grabarse a sí misma en lo que parecía ser un vídeo de hace unas pocas horas? ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo literalmente ahuyentar a sus amigos de la Zona del Terror mientras que ella se quedaba atrás?

Miró a los tres fugitivos, uno por uno. ¿Cómo terminaron así? ¿Dejar la Horda para encontrarla? Scorpia lo habría hecho sin dudar, ¿pero y los otros dos?

...¿qué clase de lío tuvieron que soportar mientras estaba en la prisión de Luna Brillante, esperando la llegada de Adora para seguir con su tratamiento, seguir tomando su medicina, y preocupándose sólo por el juicio, su fuga y por lo que iba a comer ese día?

**"Chicos...",** empezó ella. Le sonrieron, como si hubieran percibido lo que estaba pensando.

_**"Ve a ver ese vídeo",**_ firmó Rogelio. _**"Por ahora, necesitamos saber en lo que nos estamos metiendo."**_

**"Hablaremos más tarde"**, agregó Kyle.

Catra asintió. Ella se volvió hacia Adora, quien habló en silencio **"vete"**, con una sonrisa reconfortante en su cara. Ella la esperaría.

Así que Catra asintió y saltó a un árbol, desapareciendo en las ramas altas donde nadie podía seguirla.

Lo que sea que Entrapta tenía que decirle debe haber sido bastante importante, porque Adora se quedó con el grupo durante lo que parecieron horas. Al principio, se había establecido un silencio incómodo entre ellos, lo que le pareció extraño considerando que sabía que Scorpia no era de ese tipo de personas. La situación debe haber sido muy estresante para ella. Kyle se veía demacrado. Llevaba la cara de alguien que no había dormido en días...

Finalmente, Adora comenzó a hablar con Rogelio. El hombre lagarto le explicó en silencio todo lo que había ocurrido desde la batalla. Su coma, lo que Kyle y Entrapta hicieron por el, cómo condujo al trato con la Rebelión... Luego explicó cómo la Horda había cambiado drásticamente en un par de semanas, y él, que había estado en coma, se había dado cuenta muy bien cuando se despertó.

Le habló de las heridas de Entrapta y del misterioso dispositivo manual que la vinculaba con Hordak. Le habló de su fuga y de la dolorosa separación con Lonnie. Le contó cómo pasaron toda la noche de su fuga siguiendo a Catra, hasta que su señal desapareció. Luego, durante otro día muy largo, intentaron encontrarla de nuevo. Habían perdido su rastro en el Bosque Susurrante. Habían tenido que buscar comida mientras que ni siquiera sabían qué frutas eran buenas para comer. Se desesperaron. Incluso hablaron de entregarse a la Horda.

Y finalmente, hace unas horas, la señal de Catra había reaparecido, devolviendo la esperanza.

Su lenguaje de señas causo que los otros dos se adormecieran e ignoraran el discurso, sabiendo el contenido en su mayoría. Necesitaban descanso y silencio por ahora. Así que Adora no habló. De vez en cuando hacía una pregunta en un lenguaje de señas rudimentario.

No podía creer todo por lo que habían pasado... Su valentía era inmensa, y no era una sorpresa que ahora estuvieran tan deprimidos.

**"Hola chicos"**, Catra finalmente bajó del árbol. Se paró frente a ellos, sus ojos con rastros de lagrimas, su mirada perdida en el aire, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. **"Así que..."**

**_"¿Si...?"_**

Catra miró a los cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban expectante. Le habían dado el papel de líder. Tenía que comprometerse...

**"Entrapta..."**, empezó ella. Los ojos de Scorpia lloraron al escuchar su nombre. **"Nos dio un lugar a donde ir."**

**"¿Dónde está?"** preguntó Adora. Catra le envió una mirada de disculpa, una que pellizcó el corazón de Adora mientras adivinaba lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**"No puedo decírtelo, princesa"**.

Adora trató de no dejar que la decepción se notara. Pero Catra la conocía. Tiró de su muñeca y se excusó ante los demás mientras arrastraba a Adora entre los árboles. Una vez que estuvieron solas, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Adora, y la besó suavemente.

**"No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada",** se mofó Adora, alejándose del beso.

**"...sólo un poquito",** sonrió Catra. Le dio ligeros besos por el cuello.

**"¿Piensas volverme loca antes de que te vayas, tal vez por años?"**

Catra se rió.** "Probablemente no años. Necesitamos rescatar a Entrapta y a Lonnie en algún momento..."**

**"Así que no vas a volver a la Zona del Terror..."**

**"No, no lo haremos."**

Adora no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir.

**"Volveré pronto, princesa. No te preocupes."**

Adora tomó su cara y la besó con toda su pasión. Trató de expresar cuánto la iba a extrañar, pero no creyó que fuera suficiente.

Catra rompió el beso. "**Por cierto, podemos dejarte junto a Mystacor".**

**"No es necesario, Madam Razz me dio algunas de sus bayas mágicas para llevarme de vuelta a mi habitación."**

La cara de Catra se movió. Su cola tiesa sobre su espalda. **"¿Vas a confiar en ella?"**

**"...lo haré. Claramente no le interesa matarme o enviarme de vuelta a la Zona Prohibida o a cualquier otro lugar".**

**"No sabemos realmente cuál es su interés, Adora..."**

**"Estaré bien. Confía en mí."**

Adora pudo ver la irritación que Catra trató de ocultar. La hizo sonreír. Miró cada detalle de su cara, intentando grabarlo todo en su mente. Esa cara de desaprobación, esos ojos enfadados, brillando más que las piedras en su frente, sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho como cuando estaba a punto de recostarse... Eso gestos gritaban Catra. Eso era parte de la Catra que había conocido durante años.

Este sería uno de los últimos recuerdos que tendría de la felina antes de a saber cuánto tiempo.

**"Glimmer aprendió recientemente a enviar mensajes mágicos. Puedo mandarte uno, para que sepas que he llegado bien. Puede encontrarte dondequiera que estés... pero no puedes mandarlo de vuelta",** dijo con tristeza.

**"Eres realmente una temeraria."**

**"Como si tu no lo fueras."**

Compartieron su último beso, dejándose ir a regañadientes. Catra prometió una vez más que volvería con ella. Adora prometió que la esperaría, y que guardaría el secreto de su huida de la Zona Prohibida -lo compartiría sólo con Glimmer y Bow, con el permiso de Catra.

Entonces Catra se hizo a un lado, viendo ansiosamente a Adora llevarse las bayas a la boca. La princesa desapareció en una nube azul y en un estallido, dejando a Catra sola.

Agitó la cabeza, empujando su preocupación a un rincón de su mente. Los tres fugitivos aún la esperaban, y la curiosidad aumentó cuando vieron a su nueva líder salir de detrás de un árbol. Por la forma en que Rogelio sonreía, Catra sabía que había adivinado lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Adora.

**"Vale, chicos..."** Catra aplaudió. **"Adora se ha ido, ahora somos sólo nosotros. No puedo contaros todo lo que aprendí de Entrapta, pero al menos puedo deciros adónde vamos y por qué".**

_**"Suficiente para mí",**_ afirmó Rogelio.

**"¿Y qué hay de Entrapta y Lonnie?"** preguntó Scorpia. "**Las recuperaremos pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Una vez que estemos más preparadas?"**

**"Tan pronto como sea posible. Lo prometo."**

**"Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué dijo?"**

El corazón de Catra corría en su pecho mientras recordaba la pesada información...

_**"¡Hola Catra! Sé que debe ser muy raro hablar conmigo a través de una máquina y no cara a cara, pero realmente no tenía otra opción, y para ser sincera... Es bastante guay, ¿verdad?".**_

_**"Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Te lo diré mientras hago algunas cosas, como recolectar comida y agua también para vuestro viaje."**_

_**"Te dejo este mensaje porque desafortunadamente no puedo dejar la Zona del Miedo... Te lo explicaré más tarde, te dejaré algunas señales en la barra lateral del vídeo para que encuentres los tiempos de los temas más fácilmente.**_

**_No puedo ir con vosotras, pero Scorpia y los otros estarán aquí para ayudarte en tu próxima misión. Yo la llamo...Operación Nuevos Rebeldes._**

_**Veras, aprendí algo de información muy grande en mi investigación sobre los cristales del Templo de Light Hope. Este es el mayor descubrimiento de mi vida... y no puede caer en manos equivocadas, ¿Entiendes ahora porque he hecho todo esto?**_

**_Así que decidí que incluso si eres una felina muy inestable y furiosa con problemas de confianza, las estadísticas indican que probablemente eres la persona que podría manejar esto de la mejor manera. Además, lo primero que voy a revelar es sobre ti._**

_**La segunda gran cosa que expondré en este vídeo... no deberías estar escuchándolo a menos que estés en tu estado emocional m**__**ás estable**__**. Confía en mí, incluso yo me puse nerviosa cuando lo desencripté."**_

_**Y por ultimo, espero que Scorpia te haya dado un abrazo de mi parte. Se que eres capaz de cualquier cosa Catra, confió plenamente en ti y en las estadísticas claro. El super trió de amigas tiene que volver a reunirse algún día.**_

Catra suspiró conteniendo de nuevo las lagrimas. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué clase de secretos había encontrado su amiga...? Catra tenía miedo de saberlos.

A pesar de su gran curiosidad, había resistido la tentación de ver el resto del video. La parte en la que Entrapta le explicó lo que Hordak le había hecho ya la había fastidiado bastante. Tendría tiempo más que suficiente durante su viaje para aprender nuevas cosas perturbadoras...

Mientras dejaba que el viento erizara su pelo, de pie en el borde del vehículo, sintió una ligera presión en su mano. La levantó y vio una mariposa de color púrpura brillante, pisando su piel.

Sonrió mientras la mágica criatura desaparecía en el aire. Al menos podría relajarse en cuanto a ese asunto.

**"Adiós Adora",** dijo en voz baja. **"Te voy a extrañar..."**

* * *

Mystacor era un desastre...

El castillo fue parcialmente destruido, ademas de sumido en una oscuridad artificial, las personas heridas eran atendidas en los jardines. Las princesas de la Alianza habían sido liberadas de su vigilancia tras el estallido de Angella, pero decidieron quedarse un día más para ayudar con las reparaciones, como las hechiceras habían hecho con ellas hace dos semanas.

En cuanto al Alto Consejo de Mystacor, luchaban entre la protección de sus dominios, la tensión política que había surgido con la Alianza, el miedo al futuro ante la guerra en la que se estaban involucrando y la desaparición de la máscara de los Magicats, robada por una mujer mágica desconocida.

El guardia que les había advertido había descrito a una anciana con gafas y escoba... Debe haber tenido poderes mágicos para poder entrar en el castillo y derrotar al guardia, que se había despertado encerrado en un armario después de un largo y antinatural sueño...

Era una hechicera desconocida, eso seguro. El Consejo no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Todos los ciudadanos con poderes mágicos fueron registrados en algún momento para aprender los secretos de su arte y ninguno de ellos coincidía con la descripción.

La reina había ordenado buscar en el castillo. Pero nadie la había encontrado. La máscara había desaparecido...justo después de que Catra fuera enviada al exilio. No puede ser una coincidencia. ¿Cuál era el significado de eso...? ¿Hordak lo había hecho de alguna manera?

Mortella se frotó la barbilla mientras paseaba por la habitación donde habían guardado la máscara. Estaba tan concentrada que no vio al pequeño robot que se escondía en una esquina, acercándose a ella con su pequeña lente.

La hechicera se detuvo en su camino. Miró fijamente la mesa donde debería haber estado la máscara, y de repente se dio la vuelta y envió un rayo de luz púrpura en dirección al robot. Su magia paralizó al robot, levantándolo en el aire. Mortella lo hizo flotar hasta que llegó a la mesa.

**"Sabía que alguien me estaba observando..."**

Ella agarró el bot con ambas manos. La máquina no intentó pelear. Mortella lo enrolló en sus manos, tratando de encontrar algo... Molesta por su fracaso, lo dejó sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

**"Muéstrate".**

Esperó unos cinco minutos, antes de que el robot de repente chasqueara sus patas metálicas, moviéndose de tal forma que quedara de cara a la pared. Una nueva lente salió del núcleo y proyectó una imagen en la pared.

**"Sabía que estabas detrás de esto... Hordak."**

_**"Buenos días a ti también, Mortella".**_

La hechicera levantó una de sus cejas perfectas hacia él, el descontento apareciendo en su rostro.

**"Destruir el castillo no fue suficiente, ahora tienes que espiarnos."**

_**"Todo es vale en la guerra, mi querida hechicera."**_

**"Vamos a luchar contra ti Hordak. Nuestros días como fuerza neutral en esta guerra han terminado".**

_**"Soy consciente de ello. Vuestra intervención durante la batalla de Luna Brillante envió un mensaje muy claro".**_

**"Y sólo te puedes culpar a ti mismo por eso,"** La voz de Mortella era más dura que el metal del robot. "**Rompiste nuestro pacto, Hordak. Dos veces."**

_**"Hmm, eso es semántica en realidad... En mi visión, fuisteis vosotros los primeros en romperlo."**_

**"Lo que sea que estés diciendo, ya se acabó. No durarás mucho tiempo con nosotras en tu contra".**

_**"Si tú lo dices. Buena suerte luchando junto a las princesas... Tus argumentos fueron un verdadero entretenimiento..."**_

El bot se auto-destruyo, la risita de Hordak se desvaneció en el humo. Mortella echó humo, pero compuso su cara al salir de la habitación. Hordak no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

* * *

**"Mi Señor..."**

La sonrisa de Hordak cayó al oír la molesta voz de su Capitán de la Fuerza. Salió de su laboratorio, revelándose en el salón del trono, donde Leech lo esperaba de rodillas.

Hordak se sentó en su trono, golpeando con sus dedos el reposabrazos. Leech no se movió ni un centímetro, respetando el silencio que su amo había impuesto.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Tengo...malas noticias, mi Señor."**

El ruido de los golpes se intensificó, resonando siniestramente en la gran sala, prometiendo al Capitán de la Fuerza un castigo equiparable a la información que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

Trago con dificultad. **"Es sobre la prisionera."**

**"¿Ha perdido Entrapta más recuerdos?"**

**"No, no es ella. Es la entrenadora, Lonnie. Ella escapó."**

Hordak se levantó de su asiento. Dio unos pasos hasta que se paró justo delante de su tembloroso soldado, sobresaliendo sobre él.

**"¿Y cómo sucedió eso exactamente, Capitán Leech?"** Su voz baja apenas velaba la amenaza que había debajo de esa pregunta.

**"...No lo sé. Todas las cámaras estaban bloqueadas",** se atrevió a mirar a su maestro, pero se arrepintió al instante. **"Nosotros...pasamos el día buscándola y..."**

No pudo terminar su frase. Hordak lo había levantado por el cuello, apretando tan fuerte que la cara verde de Leech se tornó morada en pocos segundos. Vio a su soldado ahogarse y menearse, tratando de escapar de su mortal agarre, y luego lo dejó caer al suelo. Ninguna misericordia se manifestó en sus ojos vacíos mientras lo veía recobrar el aliento con dificultad.

**"Encuéntrala".**


	30. Parte I : Epílogo

**Capitulo 30 - ****Parte I - Epílogo**

**_9 meses después..._**

La guerra llevaba ya dos días en marcha. Plumeria fue atacada por todos lados por la Rebelión. Las tropas de Frosta y Mermista controlaban el frente norte, Angella el oeste, las princesas de la Alianza bloqueaban los refuerzos de la Horda que venían de Salineas en el este, y las fuerzas de Mystacor protegían el lado sur, lo que dificultaba que cualquier soldado de la Zona del Miedo llegara de los Bosques Susurrantes debido a su magia de tormenta.

Deberían estar ganando. Pero la Horda era un pesado oponente. Todavía tenían kilómetros de galerías llenas de robots de emergencia apareciendo aquí y allá alrededor del reino, jugando con su asedio.

También habían intentado enviar un misil a sus diferentes campamentos, pero las princesas habían tomado represalias con la fuerza de la Alianza. Habían encontrado una manera, hace unos meses, de controlar la energía de las olas del arco iris de una manera nueva. Ahora podían utilizarlo como un rayo anti-misiles, destruyendo los misiles de la Horda en el aire.

Una vez que Hordak lo descubrió, guardo sus nuevas armas. Eran largas y tediosas de crear, y él no quería que se desperdiciaran.

Desafortunadamente para ellas, el tirano también se había dado cuenta de que esta nueva técnica le quitaba mucha energía a las princesas, de ahí por qué usar un pequeño misil durante la batalla actual le había servido al final. La otra desventaja de la Rebelión fue que la Alianza tenía que permanecer unida para aumentar su energía conjunta, por lo tanto, dejaban a sus tropas solas en el frente respectivo.

Las princesas tenían cada vez más problemas para defender el lado este. Pero la mayoría de las fuerzas de la Horda de Plumeria estaban ocupadas luchando en el otro frente, sólo un puñado de ellos impedían que las princesas entraran. Su verdadero problema era el Capitán de la Fuerza Grizzlor que las acosaba, enviando más y más robots de Salineas sin descanso.

Eso las mantuvo tan ocupadas que no tuvieron realmente la oportunidad de atravesar Plumeria, mientras que ahora era el frente más débil... Sólo necesitaban un poco de suerte, un pequeño empujón... Y podrían recuperar ese reino.

**"¡Adora!"** Glimmer apareció junto a la guerrera de dos metros y medio de altura. **"Sé que es arriesgado, pero... ¿no podemos usar nuestro rayo arco iris para atravesar Plumeria de una vez por todas?"**

**"Atravesar... Glimmer, es un rayo que puede hacer estallar un misil en el aire. ¡Vamos a destruir el reino si hacemos eso!"**

**"Sí, pero..."** Glimmer se apoyó en sus piernas, jadeando pesadamente. **"No me siento bien, creo que he usado demasiada energía..."**

Adora cortó un robot en dos y luego miró a su alrededor. Los árboles de la zona fueron todos destruidos, quemados o rotos, haciendo un claro artificial en el paisaje. Los robots venían de todos lados, por lo que las princesas tuvieron que formar un amplio círculo alrededor del claro para protegerse, mientras algunas de sus tropas intentaban romper las defensas de Plumeria.

En cuanto a las princesas, el hielo de Frosta era más fino de lo normal. Angella ya no podía volar por mucho tiempo. Las plantas de Perfuma eran más fáciles de romper...

Glimmer tenía razón. La Alianza, sola con algunas de las tropas de Spinnerella, se quedaban sin aliento. Tendrían que retirarse pronto... Perderían el poco control que tenían sobre Plumeria, habían gastado muchos recursos en recuperar Salineas.

No era justo. Se suponía que esta batalla iba a ser suya. Si conseguían recuperar Plumeria... El camino a Salineas estaría abierto de par en par.

Adora suspiró. Tal vez el rayo no sería tan poderoso como la primera vez, ya que estaban algo cansadas. Pero todavía había un alto riesgo de dañar la piedra de Perfuma y de que alguna de las princesas se desmayase por el esfuerzo. Entonces todo habría sido en vano...

Adora estaba a punto de volver a hablar de la idea de Glimmer, pero se detuvo en su camino, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a los pocos árboles que enmarcan el claro. Glimmer siguió su línea de visión, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

**"¿Qué pasa Adora?"**

**"¿No viste algo? Como una sombra en las ramas...?"**

**"No... No puedo ver desde tan lejos de todos modos. ¡Debe ser más robots!"** Se encogió de hombros.

Adora entrecerró los ojos, sin convencerse. En ese momento, la defensas de Plumeria decidieron atacar. Debieron recibir la orden de fortalecer su frente cuando se dieron cuenta de que las princesas eran más débiles.

Las tropas rebeldes se refugiaron donde pudieron, evitando el ataque de los rifles.

**"¡Adora, agáchate!"**

La princesa convirtió su espada en un escudo. Las balas rebotaron en el metal, pero no paraban de llegar. ¡¿Cuánta munición tenían esas armas?! Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, pudo ver nuevos robots de Salineas entrando en el claro. Angella les disparó un rayo púrpura, pero no fue suficiente.

Esto parecía el final... Tendrían que retirarse si no querían perder a más gente por nada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar al resto de la Alianza, Adora lo volvió a ver.

Las sombras, rebotando de ramas en ramas, de árbol en árbol, se acercaban cada vez más a los puestos de vigilancia de las defensa de Plumeria...

Glimmer también los había visto, y los miraba con asombro, sin poder distinguir lo que eran esas criaturas...

De repente, algunos gritos surgieron del lado de la Horda. Algunos rifles se detuvieron, y Adora bajó su escudo para ver qué estaba pasando.

Algunas personas habían saltado de los árboles, entrando a hurtadillas directamente dentro de Plumeria. No podía verlos, pero podía oír el alboroto dentro de la base.

**"¡Adora, mira!"**

Al otro lado del claro, donde Angella y los otros estaban siendo atacados por robots, nuevas personas salían de los árboles de la misma manera, arañando a los robots en su descenso.

_Arañando..._

...con garras, grandes orejas puntiagudas y una cola que se balancea a lo largo de sus espaldas.

Adora abrió los ojos de par en par.

**_"¡Por la Reina Katriska!"_** Los guerreros gritaron mientras atravesaban las líneas de los robots.

**"Hey Adora."**

Su corazón se detuvo.

Pudo ver a Glimmer mirando ágilmente detrás de ella.

Adora lentamente se dio la vuelta y la vio.

Sentada tranquilamente en un árbol, apoyada en una mano, con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera descansando.

Con esa maldita sonrisa en su cara, que nunca dejaba de hacer que Adora se derritiera por dentro.

**"Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sparkle."**

Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía un traje nuevo, rojo oscuro y dorado, ceñido a su piel. La piedra de su máscara brillaba intensamente, en sintonía con la intensidad de sus ojos.

¿Cómo pudo salir de la nada después de meses de completo silencio, justo cuando necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente? Siempre le habían gustado las entradas teatrales...

**"Bueno... me encantaría quedarme y disfrutar de este silencio incómodo con vosotras, pero creo que mi gente necesita un poco de ayuda."**

Catra sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. Saltó del árbol, caminando lentamente junto a las dos princesas que aún estaban en estado de shock, y envió una señal con la mano a sus tropas...

En ese momento, Angella pareció darse cuenta de quién dirigía el ejército de los que deberían ser una visión de los fantasmas del pasado... La mandíbula de Angella cayó aún más, con los ojos fijos en Catra.

La Reina de los Magicats asintió a la Reina de Luna Brillante, una grave expresión en su rostro. Luego empujó la piedra de runa dorada sobre su máscara antes de bajársela sobre la cara.

Un segundo después, un magnífico felino se puso a cuatro patas, rugiendo tan fuerte en el claro que hizo que los soldados que estaban cerca de ella perdieran el equilibrio.

_**"¡Larga vida a la Reina Katriska!"**_

Al final de esa aclamación, los Magicats se convirtieron en el mismo tipo de guerreros, más grandes que los robots de la Horda, más fuertes que el hielo de Frosta, corriendo de cabeza hacia las líneas de apoyo de Salineas por un lado y hacia la pared de defensa de Plumeria por el otro... La Horda no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Los soldados que se encontraban dentro de Plumeria también debían estar en serios problemas, ya que se enfrentaban a los felinos invasores.

Las princesas todavía estaban demasiado conmocionadas para moverse, especialmente Angella, que seguía negando con la cabeza, diciendo el nombre de la supuestamente muerta reina, como si tratara de entender un significado secreto del que antes no era consciente.

**"¿Qué están haciendo?"** Glimmer gritó. **"Vamos, en marcha, podemos ganar esto ahora, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!"**

Esas ordenes las llevó a todas de vuelta a la realidad. Los soldados gritaron por la victoria, siguiendo muy de cerca a los Magicats, mientras que las Princesas ayudaron al resto de la gente gato a perseguir a los robots desde el claro.

Adora se les unió, buscando con sus ojos a la más grande de los Magicats... La que tenía una máscara sobre los ojos. Sonrió cuando la vio destruir con un cabezazo la muralla de Plumeria, sin tener piedad de los soldados que estaban encima de los puestos de vigilancia.

Adora sonrió.

**"Hey Catra."**

* * *

**Pues finiquitado, al final han sido mas de 120k palabras, no me ha costado tanto como pensaba en un principio, sera porque tiene 30 capítulos de una longitud moderada.**

**La autora esta muy contenta de haber finalizado la primera parte. Le ha dedicado tiempo a este fanfic y esta feliz con el resultado y el recibimiento.**

**Tiene pensado empezar la segunda parte en julio pero antes a lo mejor publica un pequeño resumen de la primera.**

**Tenéis los enlaces a la historia original en el primer capítulo, si queréis podéis pasaros y dejarle un mensaje.**

**A mi con que me deis las gracias por la traducción y reinterpretación estoy mas que satisfecho xD.**

**Pues nada, iré avisando por Twitter. Gracias a todos por leer mi traducción y esperad con ganas la segunda parte. Estaré atento a vuestros comentarios.**


	31. Resumen de la Parte 1

**Pues ya estamos de vuelta, y solo han pasado casi dos meses xD. Os dejo por aquí el resumen de la primera parte. Ideal para recordar los eventos principales, las lineas de tiempo y las interacciones que ocurrieron en los primeros 30 capítulos.**

**Espero que tengáis tantas ganas como yo de seguir con esta historia, el primer capítulo de la segunda parte lo publicará Doublepasse el sábado 31 de este mes, yo intentaré tenerlo para el domingo.**

**La autora esta trabajando en una nueva y mejorada versión de la parte no explicita del capítulo 28. La NSFW se mantendrá intacta.**

**Si hay algún contratiempo o pasa cualquier cosa, estaré avisando por Twitter. Así que si queréis me podéis ****seguir por ahí.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en unos días.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 - Resumen de la Parte 1**

Un año después de la batalla en Luna Brillante, la Comandante de la Horda Catra, ha capturado a Adora, Princesa del Poder, su ex mejor amiga, y la ha hecho prisionera en la Zona de Terror.

Su nuevo rango y su definitiva victoria frente a Adora, tiene a Catra en la novena nube. Se jacta de su poder ante Adora y Shadow Weaver, sintiéndose todopoderosa frente a las dos mujeres que más significaron para ella en su infancia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que dice Catra, no ha olvidado la traición de Adora, cuando la dejó atrás para luchar contra la Horda. Tampoco se ha desenamorado de su ex mejor amiga. Por eso, cuando Hordak le ordena a Catra que decapite a Adora en el acto, hace lo que puede para detenerlo, hasta el punto de hacer sospechar a Hordak de su lealtad. Octavia, que ha estado al acecho, envidiando la posición de Catra, ve esto como una gran oportunidad.

Adora es salvada por Glimmer y Bow, que se han infiltrado en la Horda gracias a Kyle, un cadete don nadie que es aficionado a espiar a la gente y que ha estado dando información a Bow durante unos meses. Al salir de la Zona del Miedo, se encuentran con Entrapta, que acepta ayudarles y mantener en secreto su huida, por los viejos tiempos.

Catra, ignorante de que Adora está viva en Luna Brillante, reconsidera su objetivo de vida y sus ambiciones. ¿Fue realmente todo por Adora? ¿No puede hacer cosas por sí misma? ¿Qué hará ahora que Adora se ha ido para siempre? No tiene tiempo para reflexionar, ya que la próxima batalla está en camino, protagonizada por el propio Hordak como su principal líder.

Mientras tanto, en la Rebelión, la gente se está preparando para la batalla. Saben que Hordak planea asaltar Salineas primero como cebo y luego atacar Luna Brillante. Las princesas quieren quedarse todas juntas en Luna Brillante para acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas. Pero para esto, necesitan sacrificar a Salineas. Mermista está furiosa.

Mientras esperan a la Horda, Adora reflexiona sobre su relación con Catra y en lo que se ha convertido su ex-amiga. Ella sabe que hay algo bueno en Catra. Adora sabe que todavía se preocupa por ella.

La batalla estalla al amanecer, enfrentando a cientos de robots y tanques contra las Princesas. Catra lidera el equipo de catapulta situado en el acantilado, y ahí es donde ve a la Princesa del Poder atacando a Hordak. ¡Adora está viva!

Hordak responde con su magia tecnológica. Durante su lucha con She-Ra, revela que ambos son del mismo planeta, Eternia. Adora no le cree, les oculta esta información a sus amigos.

Catra está luchando a muerte contra Octavia, bajo las órdenes de Hordak. ¡Catra ha sido traicionada! Ella hace estallar un explosivo y se quema la espalda en el proceso. Octavia la atrapa y la levanta en el aire frente al campo de batalla. Hordak amenaza con matar a Catra a menos que Adora se rinda, y Adora casi está de acuerdo. No pasa desapercibido para Angella, se da cuenta de lo importante que es Catra para Adora. Catra, a punto de ser estrangulada por Octavia, saca el último ojo de Octavia de su cuenca, liberándose de sus garras.

Catra va tras Hordak mientras que Adora intenta seguir el ritmo de la lucha. Al ver que esta batalla se invierte contra él, Hordak decide usar su carta secreta. ¡Inserta una roca amarilla en la máscara de Catra, induciendo una onda expansiva en el planeta y convirtiéndola en una bestia salvaje gigante! Siendo liberada en el campamento Rebelde, destruyéndolo antes de huir hacia el bosque. Allí conoce a Madame Razz, una divertida bruja que pone una piedra azul en la máscara, lo que hace que Catra vuelva a ser ella misma. Una nueva ola de energía sacude a Etheria, reavivando a las Princesas.

Nuevos aliados llegan para derribar a la Horda. Las Hechiceras de Mystacor, lideradas por Castaspella, se transportan mágicamente a Luna Brillante justo cuando sienten la magia de la máscara de Catra.

Sintiéndose derrotado, Hordak ordena una retirada. Adora sale inmediatamente con Swiftwind para buscar a Catra. ¡Se da cuenta de que el bosque finalmente se está curando! ¿Es causado por las ondas de poder? Adora finalmente encuentra a Catra dentro del Templo en ruinas de Light Hope. Ese lugar ha sido custodiado por la Horda durante unos seis meses después de una invasión, y completamente destruido, los cristales y la tecnología de Los Primeros fue robada. Adora destruye el campamento de la Horda ella sola, sintiéndose extrañamente embriagada por su nuevo poder.

Dentro del templo, Catra está inconsciente. Adora quiere llevarla de vuelta a Luna Brillante, donde la grave quemadura de su espalda puede curarse. Catra se niega a seguirla, pero está tan agotada que se queda dormida en los brazos de Adora. Adora se encarga de llevar a Catra a Luna Brillante. Cuando Catra se despierta, están cerca del castillo. Trata de huir, usando el poder de la máscara de nuevo, pero esta demasiado débil, y es fácilmente derribada por los rebeldes. Adora está furiosa con el comportamiento de sus aliados. Catra merece un juicio justo y debe ser tratada con respeto.

Mientras tanto, en la Horda, Hordak está enfadado consigo mismo. Actuó imprudentemente durante la batalla. Decide abrirse sobre su pasado y sus planes con Entrapta. Revela que viene de Eternia, un planeta fuera del sistema Despondos. Su magia no está funcionando bien en Etheria. Le llevó dos décadas mejorar su tecnología a un nivel decente. Hordak cree que necesita las runestones de las princesas para volver a Eternia, de ahí sus aspiraciones conquistadoras. Para estar seguro de que Entrapta permanecerá leal a él, le obsequia un brazo robótico creado por el mismo, pero esta tendrá que renunciar a su propio brazo. Entrapta realmente no tiene elección y está de acuerdo a medias.

De vuelta con la Alianza, Castaspella y Angella cuentan la trágica historia de la gente de Catra, los Magicats. Fue un reino importante que desapareció hace quince años, aniquilado por Hordak. La historia comenzó hace mil años, cuando el Gran Caos mató a la mitad de la población. La mayor parte del conocimiento del planeta se perdió, y She-Ra desapareció de Etheria. Sólo quedaba una profecía: She-Ra regresaría cuando más la necesitaran.

El mundo estaba dividido en reinos protegidos por princesas ligadas a las antiguas runas. Algunos reinos más pequeños estaban gobernados por princesas sin runestones.

Mystacor tomó la posición de pacificador y guardián del conocimiento. Reclutaron a personas como ellos que podían usar la magia a su antojo con hechizos y objetos, y les enseñaron a dominar el arte. Intervinieron en discusiones entre reinos, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la paz y el bienestar del planeta.

Los Magicats fueron los únicos además de She-Ra que obtuvieron una runestone portátil, dentro de la máscara de su reina. Eran un reino especial, muy influyente y altruista.

Los Magicats y Mystacor se convirtieron en grupos fuertes alrededor de los cuales la gente se reunía en ese momento para sobrevivir y reorganizarse.

Los Magicats siempre han estado en desacuerdo con Mystacor sobre cómo proteger el planeta. Mystacor, como autoproclamado experto en analizar los flujos de energías del planeta, pensó que sería mejor que cada reino se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, sin formar alianzas. Eso evitaba peleas internas y por consecuencia guerras. Los Magicats, por el contrario, afirmaban que las Princesas necesitaban unirse, hacer alianzas y trabajar juntas para prevenir el deterioro del planeta.

Pocas personas les creyeron. Etheria parecía estar mucho mejor a lo largo de los años después del Gran Caos, y seguir los pasos de Mystacor parecía funcionar muy bien. Sólo unos pocos reinos en el lejano sur creían que los Magicats tenían razón. Unos siglos más tarde, estos reinos cortaron lazos con el Norte, decidiendo que ya no podían lidiar con ellos. Nadie los volvió a ver y fueron declarados muertos en el desierto. En cuanto a los Magicats, permanecieron en su reino, Media Luna, sin dejar nunca de cumplir con su tarea. A pesar de ser incomprendidos, seguían siendo amados por la gente.

Cuando Hordak llegó de la nada a Etheria con su ejército hace unos veinte años, se presentó como un viajero espacial que se perdió en su camino. Durante un par de años, todas las princesas y Mystacor lo aceptaron en sus reinos, encantados de saber más sobre sus historias.

Katriska, la última reina de los Magicat, fue la única que les advirtió de que no confiaran en él. Nadie la escuchó, hasta que una hechicera le robó la máscara y trató de jugar con su piedra de runas bajo la influencia de Hordak. Esa hechicera, Light Spinner, confesó durante el juicio que Hordak le había dicho que las runestones tenían que estar unidas para desbloquear un gran poder antiguo que salvaría al planeta, y que el runestone portátil debía ser especial.

Light Spinner fue desterrada a la Zona Prohibida, y Luna Brillante declaró la guerra a Hordak. Angella y su esposo Micah lucharon para crear la primera Alianza Princesas, ya que no era algo norma ni tradicional. Mystacor se negó a unirse a ellos, convencidos de que sólo interrumpiría los flujos de energía y estropearía el bienestar del planeta y la voluntad de los Primeros.

Justo cuando la Alianza estaba a punto de atacar, Hordak invadió Luna Media y masacró a todos los Magicats. Katriska fue asesinada y perdió su máscara. La Rebelión se culpó por ese desastre, especialmente Angella, que solía ser amiga de Katriska. La primera Alianza decidió honrar a los Magicats y luchar contra Hordak de todos modos. Perdieron la batalla. Muchos soldados murieron, entre ellos el rey Micah. La Alianza se rompió, convencidas de que la unión había sido un terrible error y que deberían haber escuchado a Mystacor. Se retiraron cada uno a su propio reino, resistiendo contra Hordak hasta el regreso de She-Ra. Mantuvieron la fe en que esta gran guerrera volvería pronto.

Las princesas perdieron mucho de su poder después de la masacre. También se dieron cuenta de que lo que los Magicats habían predicho durante siglos estaba ocurriendo finalmente. El planeta se estaba deteriorando. De repente, con la pérdida de una piedra, el desierto comenzó a extenderse más, y los Bosques Susurrantes se hicieron más pequeños.

Todo cambió cuando la máscara y su piedra rúnica reaparecieron en el campo de batalla, en la frente de Catra. La magia había vuelto. Catra era la última Magicat, ademas de la ultima reina. Sus ojos azules y amarillos son la marca del espíritu de la Reina de los Magicats.

Ahora Etheria está finalmente completa, las Princesas son más fuertes y pueden ganar la guerra, el planeta paró de morir. En cuanto a Catra, tiene que enfrentarse a un juicio por sus crímenes como Comandante de la Horda, no como la última Reina de los Magicats. Adora decide ser su testigo en la defensa del juicio, y en hacer todo lo posible para que la gente entienda a Catra y ponga su comportamiento en perspectiva. La prisionera, por otro lado, sigue enfadada con Adora. No quiere su ayuda y no cree que la Rebelión pueda llevar a cabo un juicio "justo". En su opinión, ya la condenaron, especialmente Mystacor. A Adora no le gusta que Catra los juzgue sin conocerlos en absoluto.

Adora sigue visitando a Catra en la prisión, dos veces al día, para cuidar su herida. Le cuenta todo lo que aprendió sobre los Magicats y su historia con la Rebelión. Le habla del juicio y trata de convencerla de que se una a la Rebelión como condición para su perdón. Adora también se abre a ella sobre lo que Hordak le dijo. Por otro lado estas dos jóvenes chicas se acercan, abrazando el anhelo que han sentido durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la tensión de su largo conflicto no ha disminuido todavía.

Catra recibe la visita de más princesas, entre ellas Perfuma, que está haciendo el bálsamo para su herida, y Angella, que reitera la invitación de Adora a unirse a la Rebelión. También explica cómo solía ser amiga de Katriska y cómo la defraudó. Antes de irse pregunta sobre el plan de Hordak con respecto a Salineas, porque Mermista se ha enfermado de una manera mágica. Catra dice que planeaban estudiar la Perla Marina en la Zona de Terror pero no dañarla. Angella se da cuenta de que la enfermedad de Mermista se debe a la extracción de su piedra de su punto de conexión, y está impresionada por la voluntad de Catra en ayudar.

Las Princesas deciden ponerse en contacto con Entrapta a través de Kyle para resolver el problema de Mermista. Kyle, que estaba molesto con la Rebelión porque su mejor amigo Rogelio había perdido las piernas y estaba en coma desde la batalla, quiere aprovecharse de ello. Mientras tanto, ha aprendido que Entrapta necesita un pelo de Angella para desbloquear algunos datos encriptados del Templo de Light Hope. Entrapta descubrió que el ADN de los descendientes de Los Primeros es la clave de estos datos, y está convencida de que un Ser Inmortal como Angella debe ser un descendiente.

Kyle crea un acuerdo entre los dos grupos. Le dice a Bow que Entrapta devolverá la runestone a Salineas si la Rebelión le proporciona el pelo, y a Entrapta le dice lo contrario. A cambio de ser el mensajero, pide a Entrapta que cure a Rogelio y lo devuelva a la vida. Octavia le ha ordenado a la doctora que le corte el soporte vital si no sale del coma en una semana. Entrapta finalmente descubre que el acuerdo fue idea de Kyle, pero cumple su acuerdo de todos modos. Curar las piernas de Rogelio será su primer intento de usar la magia tecnológica de Hordak.

Glimmer se niega a entregar el cabello de su madre. Prefiere dar su propio cabello, pero no confía en Entrapta. Está convencida de que Entrapta le dijo a la Horda que Adora estaba viva, explicando por qué Hordak no se sorprendió al verla en el campo de batalla.

Glimmer visita a Catra y le pregunta si Entrapta le dijo que Adora estaba viva, en un intento de medir la confiabilidad de Entrapta. Una escena de celos ocurre entre Catra y Glimmer, quien está enamorada de Adora. Adora está enfadada con Catra por jugar con sus propios sentimientos sólo para herir a Glimmer. También está enfadada porque Catra no parece darse cuenta de que Adora está intentando salvarla porque no quiere perderla. Sin embargo, hay algo positivo en el intercambio. Glimmer finalmente descubre que puede confiar en Entrapta lo suficiente para dar su propio cabello, pero no el de su madre. De hecho, Catra definitivamente no sabía que la genial princesa les ayudo a escapar de la Zona de Terror. Entrapta no traicionó a sus viejos amigos.

El intercambio de favores tiene lugar entre Bow y Kyle, que desafortunadamente atrae la atención de Octavia. Satisfecha, Entrapta convence a Hordak para que devuelva la piedra a Salineas, con el argumento de que la piedra está perdiendo potencia cuando está fuera de su punto de conexión. Sólo la espada de She-Ra y la máscara de los Magicats son runestones portátiles. Hordak pensó que sería interesante hacer que las Princesas perdieran potencia drenando los poderes de la piedra de Salineas, pero luego cambia de opinión porque necesita las piedras operativas para llegar a Eternia.

Entrapta mantiene su promesa. Crea unas prótesis a Rogelio, utilizando la magia tecnológica de Hordak. Para que funcione, tiene que conectar sus propias piernas a la máquina, con la ayuda de Emily. Casi se convierte en un desastre. Entrapta y Rogelio tienen un ataque, y Ferrarius, la doctora de la Horda, lucha contra Emily junto con Lonnie para detener el proceso. Termina bien para Rogelio, que se despierta de su coma y es capaz de caminar sobre sus nuevas piernas. Entrapta desafortunadamente pierde sus propias habilidades para caminar.

En su celda, Shadow Weaver le pide a Hordak que le devuelva el puesto de Segunda al Mando ya que Catra se ha ido. Hordak está de acuerdo en darle otra oportunidad. Le pide su máscara y le promete liberarla una vez que haya terminado de jugar con ella.

De vuelta en la Rebelión, Mermista finalmente está mejorando. Todos se trasladan a Mystacor para el juicio de Catra. Adora y Catra se encuentran con su defensor, un hechicero llamado Vassilis que parece emocionado ante esta oportunidad. Antes del juicio, Catra intenta escapar de Luna Brillante, pero desafortunadamente para ella Adora la atrapa. Discuten, hablan de sus conflictos y sentimientos latentes la una por la otra... ¡y se besan!

Ahora Adora sabe lo profundos que son sus sentimientos por Catra. Catra, por otro lado, está confundida y rechaza a Adora después del beso.

En Mystacor, mientras Adora y Glimmer leen sobre las reinas de los Magicats. se preguntan por qué la primera reina Alondra lleva el nombre de un pájaro, Adora se disculpa con Glimmer por dejarla a un lado desde que Catra había vuelto a ella. Glimmer sigue siendo un poco celosa por dentro, pero quiere que su mejor amiga sea feliz. No le gusta Catra, pero sabe lo devastada que estaría Adora si Catra fuera sentenciada a muerte. Aún así, se siente culpable por no ayudar a Adora, a prepararse para el juicio.

Finalmente el juicio se lleva a cabo. 21 personas son miembros del jurado. 7 princesas, 7 hechiceras y 7 civiles. La reina Castaspella preside la corte. Hermès, el fiscal, recurre a las emociones del jurado. Afirma que Catra es un monstruo y pide la pena de muerte para honrar a las muchas personas que las Princesas prometieron, pero que no pudieron proteger contra la Horda. Adora se da cuenta de que Glimmer es la testigo del fiscal. Está furiosa, pero Glimmer hace todo lo posible para ayudar a Catra.

Vassilis se ha declarado culpable por Catra. Sí, hizo cosas horribles, y tiene que enmendarse. Pero intenta hacer que el jurado entienda por qué Catra actuó así. Hace que Adora hable de su educación, obligando a Adora y a Catra a revivir algunos de sus recuerdos más traumáticos. Su otro argumento es que Catra es la Reina de los Magicats, la última de su especie, y una ex Comandante de la Horda que sabe todo sobre su enemigo, sería bastante estúpido deshacerse de ella. La Rebelión y los civiles decepcionaron a los Magicats una vez, deben proteger a la última superviviente. También llama a la fe del jurado en los Primeros. Seguramente no habrían hecho que She-Ra y el último Magicat regresaran al mismo tiempo y estuvieran íntimamente ligados desde la infancia para nada ¿No?

Hermès usa su última carta: Las cicatrices de Adora. Catra no sabía que los arañazos que le había hecho a Adora en su forma She-Ra habían persistido. Se siente muy mal por eso. Hermès dice que, según los Sagrados Escritos de Mystacor, es el símbolo del verdadero enemigo de She-Ra. El enemigo del corazón.

En la Horda, Entrapta está teniendo problemas. En primer lugar, aprendió cosas extraordinarias y peligrosas del Templo de Light Hope. ¡En el esta toda la historia de Etheria! Tiene miedo de todo lo que ha aprendido y sabe que Hordak no debe saber nada de eso. En segundo lugar, Kyle ha sido encarcelado por Octavia, quien lo está interrogando, pudiendo averiguar de cómo Entrapta traicionó a Hordak. Es crucial sacarlo de allí rápidamente. Entrapta se entera, gracias al espía de Hordak, de que Catra está siendo juzgada y podría ser asesinada, lo que sería un verdadero fastidio. Por último, Hordak decide lanzar sus misiles secretos sobre Mystacor mientras toda la Rebelión está reunida allí.

Entrapta quiere advertir a Bow, pero teme que Hordak se entere. Finalmente llama a Bow y le advierte de que la Horda podría hacer algo hoy. Bow intenta hablar con las Princesas, pero están tomando su decisión sobre Catra, y nadie puede molestarlas. Lo echaron de la habitación y Catra, que lo oyó, se puso en guardia.

Finalmente se pronuncia su sentencia: va a ser exiliada a la Zona Prohibida, una dimensión alternativa de la que casi nadie regresa. Si puede vencer a sus demonios y escapar, la Rebelión estará lista para darle la bienvenida.

Justo en este momento, el misil de Hordak impacta sobre Mystacor. El caos se extiende entre la gente, que corre por sus vidas. Catra hace que Vassilis la libere de sus cadenas. Recupera su máscara de Castaspella, luego le da un beso de despedida a Adora, que está atascada, y huye entre la multitud. Otro misil derriba un muro y mata a docenas de personas. Justo cuando Catra está a punto de huir, ve a una niña pequeña que intenta despertar a su madre muerta. Catra la salva de las piedras que caen a su alrededor.

En este momento Adora llega en forma de She-Ra. Parece enfadada, pero deja ir a Catra.

Catra está en el exterior. Cuando intenta usar el poder de su máscara, un hechizo que Castaspella había puesto en el la aturde. ¡Mystacor se había anticipado a su intento de fuga! A Catra la meten en una celda, y a Adora también, que fue vista dejando ir a la prisionera.

Mystacor está furioso y encarcela a la toda la Alianza Princesas. Angella es la única que puede negociar con Mystacor. Pero las Hechiceras están fuera de sí. Tienen que actuar rápido para proteger su reino de la Horda que podría atacar de nuevo.

Deciden enviar a Catra a la Zona Prohibida lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto en la Zona de Terror, Entrapta decide actuar. Ella explica toda la situación a Scorpia, Lonnie y Rogelio. Ella ha descubierto información crucial gracias a los cristales del Templo de Light Hope. Parte de esta información es sobre Catra. Tienen que ir a salvarla. También necesitan mantener los cristales alejados de la Zona de Miedo. Es demasiado peligroso mantenerlos tan cerca de Hordak.

Desafortunadamente Entrapta no puede ir con ellos debido a su brazo metálico. Aún no sabe cómo funciona, pero está segura de que les traerá problemas. Además, tiene que monitorear las cámaras para ayudarlos a salir de la Zona del Miedo.

Scorpia se niega a dejar a Entrapta atrás. Lonnie no quiere dejar la Horda, pero ahora que ella también sabe cosas y es amiga de Kyle, puede que también sea el objetivo de Octavia. Eventualmente, Entrapta los chantajea para sacarlos de la Zona del Terror. Ellos sacan a Kyle de la cárcel y huyen con los cristales mientras Entrapta borra todos sus datos y sus propios recuerdos hasta unas semanas antes de que la Horda invadiera el Templo de Light Hope. Antes de hacerlo, Entrapta le ordena a Emily que guarde el secreto y que se esconda de ella.

Scorpia, Rogelio y Kyle están ahora solos en una esquife, con sólo un poco de comida y agua, y la señal de Catra sonando en su tablet. Al salir de la Zona del Miedo, Lonnie tuvo que sacrificarse para dejar escapar al grupo.

En su celda, Adora está furiosa con todos. Nunca pensó que la Rebelión podría actuar tan despiadadamente. Catra hizo algunas cosas horribles, pero no se merece esa desproporcionada e inútil sentencia que no deja espacio para la redención. Glimmer aparece en la prisión. Ha sido liberada porque Catra ya está de camino a la Zona Prohibida. Glimmer decide ayudar a Adora. La teletransporta a donde está Catra, pero es demasiado tarde. Catra cae en la otra dimensión ante sus ojos.

Angella decide oponerse a Mystacor. Ella piensa que la sentencia es cruel y no servirá ni a la Rebelión ni a Catra. Desafortunadamente, llegó demasiado tarde para salvar a Catra. Se siente como una reina terrible, y ahora es el momento de convertirse en una reina de verdad. Le ordena a Mystacor que libere a todas las princesas, y afirma que ahora se mantendrán independientes de Mystacor.

Adora está devastada por la situación de Catra, pero no se rinde. Ella le dice a Bow y a Glimmer su decisión de ir a buscar una manera de rescatarla de la Zona Prohibida. En este momento Madame Razz aparece en su dormitorio. Ella le da a Adora bayas mágicas que la ayudarán a entrar y a salir de la Zona Prohibida, luego desaparece. Bow y Glimmer intentan detener a Adora, pero esta se va antes de escucharlos

En la Zona Prohibida, Catra se enfrenta a sus demonios. Ve que sus miedos más profundos se materializan frente a ella. Miedo a lo que podría haber sido si hubiera continuado en el camino de la venganza. Miedo de perder a Adora. Miedo de quedarse a la sombra de Adora para siempre.

Justo cuando está a punto de perder el valor, Madame Razz los ahuyenta. Le devuelve a Catra su máscara, la cual acaba de robar a Mystacor, asegurándose de que un guardia la haya visto para evitar que cualquier sospecha se dirija a las Princesas.

Madame Razz le explica a Catra que se han conocido antes. Ella fue la que le dio la piedra azul en el campo de batalla. Le dice que su máscara tiene otra propiedad especial. Catra puede usar la roca azul para ver los recuerdos de las anteriores reinas y los suyos propios. Como prueba de ello, Catra lo intenta y ve el primer recuerdo que tiene de Adora, en la Zona del Terror cuando tenían unos cinco años.

Madame Razz muestra el último recuerdo de su reina Katriska. Catra reconoce la escena por sus pesadillas. Casas en llamas. Cadáveres en el suelo. Una reina que se parece mucho a Catra luchando desesperadamente contra Hordak. Hordak le arrebata la runa dorada de su máscara. Katriska se convierte en un felino gigante incontrolable. Ella noquea a Hordak y huye, hasta que vuelve a ser ella misma. Se está muriendo. Ya no puede moverse.

Una mucho mas joven, Madame Razz, se acerca a Katriska, que intenta darle la máscara rota. Madame Razz toma la roca azul, cortando la conexión de la reina con su piedra. Luego hace que Katriska coma bayas mágicas y por ultimo besa su frente. Katriska se convierte en una niña pequeña. Le dice que no tendrá recuerdos de su vida anterior, se disculpa y desaparece, dejando sola a la pequeña niña. Hordak la encuentra, se da cuenta de que es Katriska, la agarra en brazos, junto con su máscara rota. Decide llamarla Catra.

Catra está furiosa y asustada. No puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Madame Razz le dice que hace mil años se hizo una profecía. La siguiente She-Ra regresaría en el tiempo de la mayor necesidad de Etheria. Pero había otra parte de la profecía, desconocida por la Rebelión: She-Ra salvaría el mundo junto con Katriska. Katriska, la Reina de los Magicats, crecería con She-Ra, y ambas se influenciarían mutuamente a lo largo de sus vidas.

Desafortunadamente, Katriska nació mucho antes que She-Ra. Madame Razz asumió la responsabilidad de destruir su primera vida.

Catra está muy enfadada. Enfadada porque su vida anterior fue borrada por Adora. Enfadada porque su futuro ya estaba decidido sin que ella tuviera elección. Amenaza con matar a Madame Razz si vuelve a verla. Madame Razz se disculpa pero no pide perdón. Luego le muestra a Catra cómo encontrar a Adora en la Zona Prohibida.

Adora está completamente consumida por sus miedos. Le tiene miedo a She-Ra, y una parte de ella todavía le tiene miedo a Catra. Asustada de Catra como su enemiga. Asustada de que pudiera ser diferente de lo que pensaba. Los demonios de Adora toman la forma de Catra, confundiendo a Adora cuando la verdadera la encuentra. La verdadera Catra lucha contra los demonios de Adora, pero tiene que usar su máscara y compartir un recuerdo común con Adora para convencerla de que es la verdadera.

Un demonio que tomó la forma de She-Ra intenta matar a Adora. Catra acaba con el, y la acción aterroriza a Adora, que sigue siendo vulnerable emocionalmente. Sus demonios tratan de separarlas. Catra llora y se disculpa, lo que finalmente convence a Adora para creer en ella.

Catra comparte sus recuerdos y emociones con Adora en un borroso y caótico desenfoque. Es fuerte, doloroso pero reconfortante. Catra le muestra a Adora lo agradecida que está de que Adora haya venido a buscarla. También lamenta haberla lastimado a ella y a sus amigos. Catra la besa. Finalmente rompen sus miedos. La Zona Prohibida las libera de su control. Reaparecen en el Bosque Susurrante, donde pasan unas horas descansando cada una en los brazos de la otra.

Cuando se despiertan, Catra revela todo lo que aprendió de Madame Razz. Adora está angustiada. Odia el concepto de que la profecía controle su futuro. Ella nunca quiso que la vida de Catra girara en torno a la suya hasta el punto de perder su pasado. Se asusta con la idea de que su relación podría no ser real. ¿Qué es real y qué no lo es? No puede manejar los secretos y la manipulación a su alrededor, aunque sea por un bien mayor.

¿Qué es lo que está bien y qué es lo que está mal? La Rebelión que ella juró proteger contra los malos tampoco era tan buena.

Los demonios de Adora acertaron con sus miedos. Ella está desorientada.

Catra la consuela lo mejor que puede. No es culpa de Adora. Todo esto sucedió porque los "adultos" jodieron el mundo y los manipularon. Pero su futuro, sus elecciones les pertenecen. Tienen que descubrir la verdad por sí mismos y decidir por sí mismas qué es lo correcto.

Para esto, Catra tiene que irse. Necesita averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre los Magicats y derribar a Hordak. Ella no quiere volver a la Rebelión por el momento. Y tiene que hallarse a si misma, lejos de Adora. Catra la ama, pero no dejará que una vieja bruja haga que su futuro dependa sólo de Adora.

La Princesa no sabe qué hacer. Está tan cabreada con la Rebelión, las oscuras hechiceras de Mystacor y los despiadados civiles. No sabe si puede seguir luchando a ciegas por ellos. Estuvo ciega bajo el mando de la Horda durante tanto tiempo, y ahora se da cuenta de que ha hecho lo mismo con la Rebelión.

Catra le dice que se centre en Salineas. Mermista parece una buena persona. Adora puede centrarse en liberar su reino de Hordak, para empezar. Y luego pensará en lo que quiere hacer.

En cuanto a su relación, aunque Madame Razz las engañó reuniéndolas cuando eran niños, el resto fue obra de las dos. Adora y Catra se hicieron mejores amigas y luego se convirtieron en algo más por sí mismas. Eso no fue un truco.

Después de un emotivo abrazo, las dos chicas se encuentran con Scorpia y los dos chicos, que siguieron al rastreador de Catra. Ellos explican la situación de la Horda y su fuga, luego Scorpia le da un mensaje de Entrapta. Ella lo escucha en privado, como Entrapta pidió. Cuando regresa, les dice a todos que Entrapta les dio un lugar a donde ir y una misión que seguir. Catra no puede contárselo a Adora. Adora lo entiende, pero se siente un poco triste y preocupada. Tiene que dejar ir a Catra por ahora.

Catra promete volver con ella, pero no sabe cuándo. Adora, mientras tanto, tendrá que guardar el secreto de la huida de Catra de la Zona Prohibida, así como la de Scorpia de la Zona del Miedo. Sólo puede decírselo a Glimmer y a Bow.

Después de un beso de despedida, Adora utiliza las bayas mágicas de Madame Razz para volver a su habitación en Mystacor. La banda de Catra se dirige a su nueva aventura.

En Mystacor, Mortella encuentra un pequeño robot espía de la Horda husmeando. Ella lo usa para llamar a Hordak, y le advierte de su pacto se ha roto, Mystacor iniciara una guerra contra él. A Hordak no le preocupa su amenaza. Se burla de la relación de confianza que Mystacor tiene sobre la Alianza Princesas . El robot se autodestruye después de la llamada. Inmediatamente después de esa conversación, Hordak es interrumpido en sus pensamientos por uno de sus Capitanes de la Fuerza, quien anuncia que Lonnie ha escapado de su celda.

Nueve meses después, la Alianza y Mystacor unen sus fuerzas para recuperar Plumeria. Hordak ha desarrollado una nueva tecnología de misiles que She-Ra puede contrarrestar con el poderoso rayo de las Princesas trabajando juntas, pero se necesita mucha energía. Las Princesas están a punto de pedir la retirada cuando son salvadas por un nuevo grupo de guerreros y guerreras que emergen del bosque.

Los Magicats.

Los guerreros supuestamente muertos ayudan a las princesas a reconquistar Plumeria.

Y están liderados por una poderosa reina. Una reina que planteará muchas preguntas y traerá viejos conflictos de vuelta a la mesa de la Rebelión. Catra, o mejor dicho, Katriska.


	32. Parte II : Avanzar

**Aclarar un par de cosas antes de empezar. Ninguno de los episodios de las temporadas dos y tres han ocurrido en este fanfiction, a menos que previamente se especifique. Hay elementos de esas temporadas pero no siempre son fieles al canon de la historia original. Por ejemplo, Huntara está en el fanfic, pero no es una ex soldado de la Horda.**

**También veréis que Catra y Adora no evolucionan exactamente de la misma manera que en el canon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la segunda parte ocurre casi dos años después del final de la primera temporada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32 - ****Parte II - Avanzar**

**Catra ha vuelto.**

**Nueve meses después de lo ocurrido en la Zona Prohibida, nueve meses después de que dejara Adora con la promesa de regresar pronto, por fin ha vuelto, y no está sola.**

**Ha traído con ella a sus guerreros, a los que la Rebelión creyó muertos hace más de quince años.**

**Los Magicats.**

**¿Cómo dará la Rebelión la bienvenida a la ex comandante y a estos fantasmas del pasado?**

* * *

_Estoy bastante seguro de que has oído hablar de los Magicats, Catra._

_Quiero decir, actualmente eres la prisionera de la Rebelión, y solían ser aliados de los Magicats, una vez, así que sólo puedo asumir que debe haber caído ese tema de conversación. Yo misma era un niña cuando desaparecieron, y nunca me interesó la política... Pero sabía cómo eran, y era consciente, cuando te vi por primera vez, de que debías haber sido una superviviente._

_Nunca te lo dije, porque no tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Se habían ido. O al menos, eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que descifré los datos del Templo de Light Hope. Esa pieza de mármol es un verdadero tesoro de los Primeros, ¡tenía que decirlo! Si pudiera, pasaría horas allí tratando de entender cómo funciona. Emily dijo que iríamos algún día. Cuando todo termine, ya sabes._

_Básicamente, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la magia de Etheria se transcribe y encripta en ese castillo. Así es como descubrí la verdad._

_¡No están todos muertos, Catra! ¡Y sé dónde están!_

_¿No son buenas noticias?_

* * *

**_"Hola, Adora. Ha pasado un tiempo."_**

**_"Lo ha hecho."_**

**_"Mis tropas me necesitan, así que..."_**

**_"Oh, claro. Podemos... podemos hablar más tarde. ¿Verdad?"_**

**_"Correcto. Nos vemos luego, princesa"._**

* * *

Una habitación.

Gente susurrando.

La ansiosa expectativa.

Adora se percató de que esta situación se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente para su gusto. Todavía podía sentir su ansiedad cuando se presentó hace casi dos años, en esta misma habitación, como She-Ra, Princesa del Poder, pero también como Adora, ex soldado de la Horda.

No había sido fácil. Lograr que la Rebelión confiara en ella cuando no sabía quién era realmente...

Adora notó que nada había cambiado realmente, excepto que esta vez, no era ella la que estaba tratando de ganar la confianza de la Rebelión.

**"Reina Angella, la otra reina está lista."**

_La otra reina._

Incluso si Adora podía ver que el guardia estaba confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos, ese apelativo sonaba incómodo.

**"Hazla pasar".**

Princesas, civiles y hechiceras centraron su atención en la majestuosa puerta doble del salón del trono de Luna Brillante. El fuerte crujido hizo que Adora se estremeciera, pero se olvidó instantáneamente de ello cuando sus invitados entraron.

Adora nunca había visto a Catra tan segura y tranquila. Esa pequeña sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos...

Adora se había perdido eso. La había echado de menos.

Su cabello aún estaba en una cola de caballo. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que vio ayer en el campo de batalla de Plumeria, un mono dorado y rojo pegado a su figura. Había añadido una capa de color rojo oscuro que le daba un aura de grandeza. Su máscara brillaba bajo la luz del candelabro, haciendo que algunas princesas jadeasen entre la multitud. Era algo normal. Catra se veía increíble.

A su derecha, una mujer alta y con armadura, una Magicat, con llamativos ojos morados sobre una piel de color marrón intensa, caminaba a un ritmo que Adora podía atribuirse fácilmente a sí misma. Esa mujer era militar.

Escuchó un suspiro de Glimmer a su lado, y levantó una divertida ceja hacia su sonrojada amiga.

**"No mires tan fijamente, Glimmer. Vas a babear".**

**"Cállate."**

A la izquierda de Catra había un anciano Magicat que parecía un poco sin aliento, tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus dos compañeras. El pequeño trío era enmarcado por dos soldados Magicat. ¿Dónde estaba Scorpia? ¿Y Rogelio y Kyle?

**"¡Lucio!"** Angella puso la mano sobre su boca, pero dejo entrever una brillante sonrisa y un ligero aleteo de emoción. El viejo le devolvió la sonrisa cuando los Magicat redujeron su marcha hacia el trono. Angella aclaró su garganta, y luego miró gravemente a Catra.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Todos recordaron la última vez que los dos líderes compartieron el mismo aire. Esa última vez, cuando Angella finalmente recobró el sentido y trató de detener las acciones locas de Mystacor. Mystacor, cuyos máximos representantes estaban al lado de Angella en este momento, conteniendo la respiración para no perderse ni una sola palabra del intercambio.

Pero Catra no los estaba mirando. Se centraba sólo en Angella, no notaba la empequeñecida mirada de Castaspella, que parecía llevar la miseria del mundo, o la del rencoroso Isidoro, o la helada mirada de Mortella.

Tampoco prestaba atención a las princesas.

Ni siquiera a Adora.

**"Comandante Catra, en nombre de la Rebelión, permítame presentarle..."**

**"Es Reina Katriska"**, interrumpió la militar. Lucio coloco una expresión parecida a comerse un caracol podrido. Unos pocos gruñidos de desaprobación entre la multitud hicieron que la oreja de la mujer se moviera. La sonrisa de Catra no hizo más que crecer. Pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ni siquiera se disculpó por su soldado.

Estaba inusualmente callada, al menos para el gusto de Adora.

**"Muy bien"**,reculo Angella. **"Reina Katriska, le agradecemos su contribución a la victoria de Plumeria, y... por favor acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por el trato que recibió la última vez que estuvo aquí."**

El estruendo que resonó en la habitación con estas palabras molestó a Adora. Pensó que se adaptaría al _juego político_ o lo que sea, pero claramente no lo había hecho. Entonces, Angella se disculpó por arrojar a Catra a una prisión psicológica que hizo que la pena de muerte sonara misericordiosa. Era lo justo. Pero Adora se recordó a sí misma que para mucha gente, Catra se mereció aquello.

Catra había sido un monstruo.

Pero ahora Catra era una salvadora, una liberadora, y sobre todo... una Magicat.

**"Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle. Lucio..."** Angella parecía abrumada. No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. **"¿Cómo...?"**

**"Tendremos tiempo para eso, Angella",** respondió con una cálida sonrisa.** "Es una larga historia."**

**"Por supuesto. Sin embargo, si no es mucho pedir",** prosiguió, mirando a los ojos de Catra.** "La Rebelión y yo tenemos problemas para entender por qué te llamas a ti misma... de tal manera."**

**"¡_Ese_ es su nombre!"** La mujer de la armadura, mirando indignada, dio un paso adelante, pero Catra agarró su brazo.

**"Perdone a la Comandante Anya, Su Majestad."**

Finalmente. Adora había echado tanto de menos esa voz. Escuchar unas pocas palabras en el campo de batalla definitivamente no había sido suficiente. Deseaba poder mirarla a los ojos. Tenían tantas cosas que decirle. Hay tanto de lo que tienen que hablar.

**"Es de conocimiento público que Katriska murió en manos de Hordak, hace 16 años, ¿no?"** La voz de Catra era fuerte y confiada. Ya no hay rabia. Le quedaba bien. **"Entonces, ¿cómo es que una chica de unos 20 años como yo fue aceptada como su reina caída por los mismo Magicats, que pensabas que estaban extintos?"**

Isidoro susurró algo en el oído de Castaspella, pero había olvidado lo bien que funcionaban los oídos de los Magicat.

**"Nuestra reina no nos engañó"**, respondió Lucio en su lugar. El viejo sonrió a la asamblea.** "La reconocimos inmediatamente. La vimos crecer una vez, después de todo".**

**"¿Pero cómo explicas tu... nueva juventud, Reina Katriska?"** preguntó Mortella.

**"Creo que oíste que alguien te robó esto después de enviarme al exilio".** Catra se golpeó la máscara. El tono de la ironía no pasó desapercibido por la asamblea. Una sensación de incomodidad se extendía en las filas de las hechiceras cuando recordaban la situación en cuestión. "**Una vieja bruja. Me encontró en la Zona Prohibida. Me confesó que fue ella quien me hizo más joven durante la batalla en Media Luna. También se llevó la piedra azul y me la devolvió el año pasado, después de que Hordak restaurase la amarilla".**

Los susurros se hicieron más fuertes a su alrededor. Encajaba con lo que se sabía públicamente, seguro. Pero ese tipo de magia no tenía precedentes. Se necesitaba una gran cantidad de poder sólo para curar ciertas heridas.

**"Adora, ¿sabías de esto?"** Murmuró Netossa. Ella agitó la cabeza. Debería parecer más sorprendida si no quiere despertar sospechas.

**"¿Por qué no nos hablaste de esa bruja?"** preguntó Angella.

**"Si te refieres a después de ser liberada de la Zona Prohibida, creo que puedes imaginarte que no quería saltar a tus brazos después del trato que recibí por parte de la Rebelión."**

**"Me refería a cuando la piedra azul reapareció, después de la batalla donde Hordak te sacrificó."**

**"Lo habría hecho. Tal vez. Pero no tenía recuerdos de ese momento".**

**"¿Qué hay de tu vida anterior, antes de volver a ser joven otra vez? "¿La recuerdas?"** Preguntó Frosta, frunciendo el ceño sospechosamente.

**"No. Aquí arriba no hay nada"**, se golpeó la cabeza con una sonrisa desafiante.

**"Y, ¿Tienes alguna prueba que corrobore sus palabras?"** Angella agregó sin ocultar la desesperación en su tono. Ella realmente quería que Catra les diera algo... Cualquier cosa para que su historia fuera creíble.

**"...No."**

Adora frunció el ceño, confundida. Catra tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba guardadas en su máscara. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? Obviamente no quería que la Rebelión supiera del poder de su máscara.

**"Qué conveniente"**, refunfuñó Isidore. **"Pero entonces algo tiene que ser mencionado. Si lo que dices es cierto, esa bruja te ayudó a escapar de la Zona Prohibida, así que desafiaste tu sentencia".**

**"¡Isidoro!"** Gritó Castaspella. Adora pudo ver a Catra apretando los puños a sus espaldas.

**"Ayudada o no, me enfrenté a mis demonios, Brujo Isidoro."** Ahí estaba la vieja Catra otra vez. El fuego que Adora conocía demasiado bien detrás de esos hermosos ojos amarillos y azules. Eso la consoló. Algo en lo que podía confiar. **"Y aquí estoy, trayendo conmigo a los Magicats y más para ayudarlos a ganar esta guerra en la que han estado atrapados por años, así que creo que deberían mostrarme un poco más de respeto."**

**"Nadie te pidió ayuda..."**

**"¡Basta!"** Angella interrumpió a Isidoro. **"Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas, una vez más, por el comportamiento grosero de mi aliado. Enfrentaste tu sentencia por los crímenes que cometiste contra nosotros. Es suficiente para nosotros. Le estamos agradecidos ahora. Los Magicats y usted no tenían ninguna razón para ayudarnos después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado, pero también después de que no le ayudáramos contra Hordak hace tantos años, y aún así usted vino a ayudarnos. Gracias de nuevo, Reina Katriska."**

Anya asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta de Angella. Adora se movió a sus espaldas. No podía esperar más. **"¿Qué quieres decir con "más"?"**

Catra finalmente la miró a los ojos. Adora tragó, pero su boca estaba seca y parecía que todos sus fluidos corporales se convertían en sudor. Si ella pudiera evitar que su corazón se le saliera del pecho...

Sentir que el resto de la habitación la miraba era abrumador. Ella tartamudeaba: **"Oí que dijiste que trajiste a los Magicats y más..."**

**"Lo que quise decir, Princesa Adora",** contestó Catra, casi ronroneando su nombre. Hizo temblar a Adora. **"Es que el desierto no está tan vacío como pensábamos."**

Al oír estas palabras, uno de los soldados Magicat envió una señal al guardia de Luna Brillante, quien abrió las puertas de nuevo.

Tres mujeres y un hombre entraron, uniéndose al trío Magicat bajo las miradas interrogativas y los susurros emocionados de la multitud. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas misteriosas que hacían una entrada tan teatral? ¿Eran antiguos soldados de la Horda que escaparon? Toda la sala estaba vibrando, esperando ansiosamente que la Reina de los Magicats volviera a hablar. La reina en cuestión se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo, su pacífica sonrisa de nuevo en su cara. Ya no miraba a Adora.

Adora arrugó la nariz. Esto no era propio de Catra. Hacer un espectáculo si, pero esto era demasiado. Esto era como su juicio, excepto que esta vez estaba orquestando y lo estaba disfrutando. Toda Luna Brillante lo estaba, en realidad. ¿Lo había planeado de esta manera, para conseguir interés y aprobación? ¿Había decidido unirse al juego político que ella misma condenó a su regreso de la Zona Prohibida? Tal vez pensó que había encontrado una manera de hacer las cosas bien, pero este personaje de Katriska no era la mujer que Adora conocía y amaba.

**"Rebeldes del Norte"**, dijo Catra mientras ella y los Magicats se hacían a un lado para hacer un lugar a los recién llegados,** "Permítanme presentarles a la Reina Orla del Reino de las Espadas, a la Princesa Melody del Condado de las Notas Altas, al Príncipe Clover del Reino de los Narcisos, y finalmente a la Líder Huntara de los Desperdicios Carmesí".**

Las cuatro nobles se inclinaron al intensificarse el retumbar tras de ellos.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"** Preguntó Adora a Glimmer.** "¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?"**

Su amiga abrió la boca, pero Angella se le adelantó.** "Así que era verdad... Los Reinos del Sur aún están vivos."**

**"Cortamos los lazos contigo hace unos cientos de años"**, se encogió de hombros Huntara. **"Nunca desaparecimos."**

**"Hicisteis difícil encontraros entonces",** se rió Angella. **"Pasé bastante tiempo en el desierto, en mi juventud, y nunca encontré a nadie."**

¿Entonces cómo los encontró Catra? Toda esta situación era extremadamente confusa. Adora no era la única que tenía dolor de cabeza.

**"Sin embargo, cuando la Reina Katriska vino a nosotros hace unos meses",** continuó Huntara, asintiendo a Catra, **"Sabíamos que era hora de que el Norte y el Sur volvieran a trabajar juntos".**

**"Estamos tan agradecidos, y por supuesto, aceptamos vuestra lealtad..."**

**"No tan rápido, Angella."**

Un helado silencio cayó sobre la habitación tras las palabras de Catra.

**"Vamos a trabajar a su lado, pero no para usted. Lucharemos como nuestra propia alianza. La Alianza del Sur. En otras palabras,"** los ojos agudos de Catra no parpadeaban ni una vez. "**No estamos prometiendo lealtad a la Rebelión."**

Adora no podía evitar sonreír. Esta era la Catra que conocía.

* * *

**"¿Cómo es que nunca la reconociste, Angie?"**

**"¿Cómo podría, Casta? ¡Tiene la edad de mi propia hija! Sospeché que era la hija de Katriska, no..."**

**"Pero lo es. No hay ninguna duda. Su apariencia, la forma en la que lidera... definitivamente es ella".**

Angella se agarró al saliente de la ventana de su habitación, mirando distraídamente al aire. La noche era pacífica sobre Luna Brillante. Nadie se daría cuenta de que se había celebrado una asamblea extraordinaria hace unas horas. A la naturaleza no le importaba la guerra y los conflictos internos de los rebeldes.

Respirar el aire puro del reino tranquilizó a la reina por un segundo.

El humo perezoso de una hoguera bailaba sobre una parte cercana de los Bosques Susurrantes, donde los Magicats y las Princesas del Sur habían establecido su campamento. La ex comandante de la Horda había rechazado la oferta de Angella de instalarse en Luna Brillante después de la batalla de Plumeria, y ahora que Angella sabía de las nuevas princesas, todo tenía sentido. La reina de los Magicat no quería exponerlas antes de tiempo.

**"Las cosas se han complicado mucho más, ¿no?"**

Canturreó Castaspella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por esa cara deprimida que había estado usando durante los últimos meses. Angella la miró en silencio. Estaba preocupada por su cuñada.

**"La gente se alegra de volver a ver a los Magicats. Eso es algo bueno",** señaló Castaspella. **"Será más fácil trabajar con ellos."**

**"Pero los Magicats no confían en nosotros, y no los culpo. No la culpo",** suspiró Angella. Desearía poder ver a Catra a solas pronto y disculparse personalmente con la joven reina por sus muchos fracasos. Por no haber intercedido por ella el año pasado. Por no confiar en ella hace 16 años.

Confiar en Katriska... tal vez ese era el primer paso para enmendar sus errores. Tenía que demostrar que la Rebelión era digna de liderar la guerra con sus viejos aliados. Por eso Angella no se metió más en los misterios de su regreso, a pesar de las protestas de algunos de sus propios aliados.

**"Sólo espero que no se mantengan independientes, parece que intentan ocultar algo."**

**"¿De verdad crees que son ellos los que tienen algo que ocultar?"** Preguntó con dureza Castaspella.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

Castaspella la miró a los ojos, pero rápidamente agitó la cabeza. **"Nada. Era retórico".**

Angella frunció el ceño pero no respondió. Ya había demasiado que procesar. Los Magicats no estaban muertos, y tampoco las Princesas del Sur. Catra, o más bien Katriska, una reina perdida hace mucho tiempo, rejuvenecida por una misteriosa bruja, convenientemente, trajo de vuelta a su gente y a los Reinos perdidos para ayudar a la Rebelión a luchar contra Hordak cuando más lo necesitaban.

Angella sostenía las piezas de un rompecabezas con los ojos vendados.

* * *

El Bosque Susurrante por la noche trajo a Adora una sensación de relajación que no creía que pudiera alcanzar hoy en día. Los sonidos de los bichos, el viento fresco en su pelo, la falta temporal de responsabilidades... Ella respiraba y exhalaba, y miraba hacia arriba. Las tres lunas estaban iluminando el cielo azul oscuro y apagado que el bosque no le impedía ver todavía.

Pensó en las estrellas de las que Madame Razz le había hablado. Los puntos brillantes y parpadeantes que vio en sus recuerdos cuando conoció a Light Hope.

¿Podría volver a verlos alguna vez? ¿Era real, o algún tipo de truco mental que Light Hope había usado contra ella?

¿Podría volver a hablar con Light Hope? No había podido hacerlo desde la invasión del Templo por la Horda. Incluso si los rebeldes lo habían recuperado de los asaltantes, el castillo de mármol estaba completamente destruido y había permanecido en silencio desde entonces.

Silencio...

Adora frunció el ceño.

Era un silencio falso, como el bosque por la noche. Como la Rebelión. Todos los murmullos a su alrededor, manteniéndola ignorante a propósito. Estas conversaciones no dicen nada real. Nada verdadero. Todas esas mentiras de las que se había alimentado todos estos años. La Horda, la Rebelión, Mystacor, Light Hope…

Adora tenía muchas preguntas.

Pero ya no sabía dónde preguntar.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida.

**"¿Quién está ahí?"**

Adora desenvainó su espada por reflejo. Un segundo después se arrepintió de su impulso, al encontrarse cara a cara con la alta comandante de los Magicats. Esa misma mujer que en ese momento estaba mirando a Adora con sus increíbles ojos morados. Pasaron unos segundos mirándose la una a la otra con tensión, antes de que la Magicat sonriera y bajara su arma.

**"Catra no mencionó que fueras sonámbula, princesa".**

Asustada, Adora procedió a poner su espada detrás de su espalda. **"Comandante Anya, ¿cierto?"**

**"Sólo Anya. Vamos, te mostraré el camino".**

**"¿El camino?"**

**"Bueno, supongo que no estás aquí para recoger margaritas, ¿verdad?"** Puso una mano sobre su cadera, mirándola con un aire que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

**"No, me preguntaba si podría verla."** Adora se agitó mientras hablaba. No quería molestar a Catra. Se sentía tan raro ahora que Catra era una reina. Quería verla, hablar con ella y otras cosas... Pero, ¿y si se volvía incómodo?

**"Eres She-Ra, básicamente puedes hacer lo que quieras, a menos que aquello que vayas a hacer afecte al corazón de Catra. En ese caso, tú y yo vamos a tener un problema."**

**"Eso no está en mis planes"**, se rió Adora. Anya sonrió en respuesta mientras llevaba a la Princesa a su campamento. "**¿Por qué la llamas Catra, por cierto?"**

**"Uuh, porque ese es su nombre ¿No?**

**"¿No es Katriska ahora?"**

**"¿Eres She-Ra ahora?"**

**"Yo... no, pero- Quiero decir, ¿No es lo mismo?"**

**"No lo sé"**, Anya se encogió de hombros. **"Tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma".**

A Adora no le gustaban los acertijos. Habría intentado sacar más de la guerrera, pero ya habían cruzado las líneas del campamento de los Magicat.

Los guardias de servicio saludaron a Anya. Incluso se inclinaron educadamente ante Adora, para su sorpresa. Dejó que Anya caminara un poco por delante mientras miraba alrededor del campamento. La mayoría de los soldados se habían retirado a sus tiendas de campaña. Algunos de ellos estaban bebiendo alrededor del fuego, acompañados por algunos soldados sureños. Había enfrentamientos en la otra parte del campamento, que por supuesto cautivaron a Adora de inmediato, hasta el punto de detenerla en su camino. Anya se dio la vuelta para pararse junto a ella.

**"Catra dijo que eras una luchadora increíble."**

Adora resopló: "**Ja ¿Eso dijo? Es difícil de creer".**

Una nueva voz detrás de ella respondió: **"¿Difícil de creer? Me sorprende que pienses tan mal de mí, princesa".**

Los hombros de Adora estaban tensos, pero no se dio la vuelta. Se quedó quieta cuando un hombro la rozó sin vergüenza, pero una sonrisa finalmente rompió en su cara cuando sintió una cola en su pierna. **"Una vez me dijiste que nada es demasiado bajo para ti."**

**"Pero soy muy buena señalando tus cualidades",** ronroneó Catra.

**"Eso es cierto. Siempre dijiste que compensaba mi falta de agilidad y pensamiento estratégico con fuerza bruta".**

**"Ahora eso suena más a mí."**

Anya se rió a lo lejos. Ella ya había desaparecido detrás de una tienda de campaña, dando a las dos mujeres algo de privacidad.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, hipnotizadas por el combate de los soldados y los aplausos de sus compañeros. Entonces la mano de Catra encontró la de Adora. Ambas entrelazaron sus dedos, apretando un poco el agarre.

**"Ven."**

Adora rompió su trance, se alejó del animado campamento y siguió a Catra a través de la oscuridad.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo esta previsto para el sábado 14 de septiembre. Lo tendré traducido para el mismo sábado o domingo aunque depende de que tan largo sea o que tan ocupado este, en nada se me terminan las vacaciones.**

**Estaré leyendo vuestras primeras impresiones.**

**Pues nada, es posible que nos veamos pronto en una nueva traducción.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

_Adora está muy triste. Los otros niños no quieren jugar con ella hoy. Dijeron que su juegos eran aburridos y que estaban limpiando los cuarteles de todos modos, a diferencia de ella. Tal vez esa sea otra razón por la que no quieren jugar con ella, pero no es su culpa. Ella quería ir con ellos, pero Shadow Weaver dijo que tenía que practicar en su lugar, porque siempre debería estar por delante de los demás en el entrenamiento. Si no lo está, Shadow Weaver la regañará por falta de disciplina._

_Shadow Weaver es la única a la que le gustan sus juegos. Adora ama las raras veces que Shadow Weaver se une a ella en sus historias. Elogia la aguda mente de Adora y la corrige cuando dice algo malo, como la vez que fingió que las princesas eran las buenas personas del juego. También le leyó un cuento una o dos veces cuando no podía dormir._

_Adora se siente un poco mejor ahora. Ha terminado de practicar, y está dibujando algo para Shadow Weaver. Un dibujo de las dos tomadas de las manos. Espera que a Shadow Weaver le guste. A veces no reacciona bien a las muestras de afecto 'infantil' de Adora. Al menos es mucho más amable con ella que con la mayoría de los otros niños._

_Pero Adora aún desea tener una amiga de verdad. Alguien que vaya a por ella, a diferencia de todos los demás niños._

_Pero al menos tiene a Shadow Weaver._

...

_Ella está caminando por las montañas. La espada se siente pesada en su espalda. La está retrasando._

_Está llamando a Glimmer y a Bow, pero el ritmo de ellos no varia. No la están escuchando._

_Está tratando de correr, pero le duelen mucho las piernas. Ella quiere parar._

_Si se detiene, nunca los alcanzará._

_Se agacha y agarra una piedra. La lanza hacia el acantilado junto a la cabeza de Bow. Eso debería hacer que se diera la vuelta._

_Tras el impacto, se abren ojos en las rocas. Cien pares de ojos la miran de repente._

_La montaña la está observando. Si vuelve a lanzar una piedra, no la dejará pasar._

_Uno de los pares es azul y amarillo._

_Desgarradores ojos, azul y amarillo..._

_La están mirando. Luego desaparecen._

_Una enorme roca cae rápidamente desde la cima de la montaña. Justo encima de sus amigos ajenos a todo. Ella grita sus nombres._

_Pero no la escuchan._

* * *

**"¿Adora? Adora, ¡despierta!"**

Todavía estaba en lo más profundo de sus sueños cuando su mano se metió automáticamente bajo su almohada, pero su mente se despejó en un segundo cuando no encontró el objeto que debería _estar ahí_.

Adora saltó, su hombro golpeando algo afilado en el proceso. "**¡Mi cuchillo!"**

**"¡Ay! Adora, ¿qué demonios?!"**

Parpadeó varias veces, persiguiendo los restos de su sueño en su cerebro. No estaba en su habitación. Ella estaba-

**"¡Mierda, me hiciste morderme la lengua!"**

**"¡Catra... oh mierda, lo siento!"**

Adora se arrodilló junto a su ex-enemiga. Catra la miró con ira antes de girarse y caminar desnuda hacia su dirección. Mientras buscaba entre los cojines un espejo para examinar su lengua, Adora abrió los ojos de par en par ante la vista que ofrecía Catra. No había sido capaz de contemplarla plenamente en la oscuridad del campamento militar durante la noche... habían estado demasiado ocupadas para siquiera encender una lámpara de todos modos.

La fea cicatriz blanca que Adora había pasado muchos días cuidando el año pasado estaba ahora cubierta de tatuajes. Estaba casi completamente ahogada en los sofisticados dibujos. Un pájaro enorme ocupaba la mayor parte de la piel, sus alas se extendían sobre sus omóplatos y la cabeza terminaba en el lado del cuello que había sido tocado por el fuego. El extremo inferior del ave terminaba en una humareda, proveniente de una pequeña llama entintada en la parte baja de la espalda de Catra. Alrededor de la llama, una versión bebé del guerrero felino en el que Catra podía convertirse se acurrucaba, con un ojo mirando el fuego.

Adora se acercó, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

**"Puedes tocarlo".**

Ella se sacudió. Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que Catra la estaba mirando a través de un pequeño espejo. Le guiñó un ojo a Adora, que sonrió torpemente y cerró la distancia entre su mano y la piel. Era áspera bajo las yemas de sus dedos. El bálsamo de Perfuma había hecho maravillas con el proceso de curación, pero la cicatriz aún permanecería para siempre. Esto le recordaba a sus propias cicatrices. Las que Catra había dejado en la piel de She-Ra, sin saberlo también marcaban la piel de Adora debido a su vínculo emocional.

Ella sintió a Catra tensa bajo su tacto. Se preguntó si todavía podía sentir el dolor. ¿Cómo fue capaz de soportar lo que parecían horas de trabajo para teñir todo esto?

**"Es hermoso"**, suspiró. **"¿Pero por qué...?"**

**"¿Por qué un pájaro?"**

**"Sí, me acuerdo de ti persiguiendo al pájaro mascota de Lonnie cuando éramos niñas."**

Catra se rió de aquel recuerdo. Se inclinó hacia atrás, encontrando consuelo en el pecho de Adora, quien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**"Ese pájaro fue el símbolo de la primera reina."**

**"Alondra".**

Catra la miró sorprendida. **"Así es. ¿Tomaste clases extra que yo no conocía en la Horda?"**

**"Como si no te hubiera arrastrado hasta ellas, eras una pésima estudiante"**

**"Oye, sólo me salté un par de veces las clases, y siempre fue por culpa de esa vieja bruja..."**

Su tono perdió su calidez cuando los recuerdos dolorosos aparecieron ante sus ojos. Catra ni siquiera tuvo que entrar en detalles. Adora sabía lo abusiva que había sido Shadow Weaver con Catra en comparación con los otros cadetes. Catra seguía ocultando la magnitud del daño que había sufrido.

Adora seguía culpándose de lo ciega que había estado con respecto a la actitud de Shadow Weaver hacia Catra, pero también hacia ella misma...

Sin embargo, otro sentimiento había estado fastidiando su mente durante unos meses con respecto a la figura de su madre y a Catra.

Conflicto.

**"De todos modos..."** dijo Catra, haciendo estallar la burbuja de pensamientos de Adora. Catra se movió en sus brazos. "**La reina Alondra fue la primera en usar la máscara después del Gran Caos. También fue la única reina que era mitad maga y mitad humana".**

**"Su padre era un hombre-pájaro, ¿verdad? Podía volar".**

**"Sí. Ella también podía. Ser de dos mundos era duro, porque era diferente de la gente a la que tenía que guiar. Pero era importante para ella. Perteneció a dos mundos, y también a dos épocas. Nació antes del Gran Caos".**

**"Debe haber sido difícil ser un líder en ese entonces."** Adora frunció el ceño mientras sus palabras se desvanecían.

El Gran Caos. La catástrofe causada por Mara.

Había tanto misterio alrededor de esa mujer. Adora había investigado sobre ella en secreto durante la ausencia de Catra. Pero no había quedado nada del error y la desaparición de Mara. Nadie más que Light Hope sabía que Mara era la razón por la que ocurrió el Gran Caos.

Adora se lo había contado brevemente a Glimmer y a Bow. Pero no a Catra. No quería volver a hablar de ello con nadie. No antes de que pudiera hablar con Light Hope. Si tan sólo pudiera.

**"Sí, Alondra tenía mucho que manejar, de eso seguro"**, dijo Catra. **"Hizo mucho por los sobrevivientes".**

**"Estoy segura de que habría hecho mucho más si no hubiera muerto de una enfermedad unos años después del desastre",** concluyó Adora con tristeza. Catra no respondió. Se levantó, agarró su camiseta del suelo de la tienda, bajo la mirada pensativa de Adora. **"¿Para qué es la llama?"**

Catra se tomó un momento para responder a la pregunta. **"Es su legado."**

**"... ¿Es la profecía?"**

Se dejó caer junto a Adora en el colchón del campamento que servía de cama. Tomó la mano de Adora y frotó sus nudillos. **"Más bien una misión".**

**"Ah, sí, la misión contra el deterioro del planeta",** dijo Adora con voz militar.

Catra se rió. **"Aún suenas como un cadete de la Horda."**

**"¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!"**

Adora golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Catra, refunfuñando contra el injusto reclamo. Sabía que Catra lo encontraba lindo, pero le molestaba un poco. Le molestaba que su educación en la Horda volviera a la superficie en momentos aleatorios. Como si nunca fuera a dejarla.

**"Sí, pero no te preocupes. Es adora-ble."**

Catra no le dio tiempo a Adora para tomar represalias. Capturó sus labios mientras la inmovilizaba en el colchón, amortiguando los gemidos de Adora. La princesa la tiró hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, borrando el poco espacio que le quedaba. Catra rompió el beso, sonrió cuando Adora se quejó y se zambulló en su cuello. Su toque había estado hambriento anoche, desesperada por tener a su princesa de nuevo. Ahora era más ligero, más suave... se burló de Adora con un rastro de suaves besos hasta el pecho.

Adora no se cansaba de ella. Quería apreciar este momento al máximo, consciente de que éste puede ser el último por un tiempo. Todo por la guerra. Pero como siempre, cuando intentaba concentrarse en su placer, un pensamiento intruso vino a fastidiar su mente.

**"Todavía no me lo has dicho..."** se apoyó en su codo. Catra no reaccionó, estaba muy ocupada besando su barriga. **"¿Qué pasó ? ¿Cómo fue cuando encontraste a tu gente?"**

Catra cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago de Adora. Miró fijamente su máscara, descansando sobre un montón de ropa. Adora extendió la mano, agarró un rizo marrón y lo giró alrededor de su dedo.

**"Casi morimos en ese maldito desierto",** comenzó Catra. **"Nos quedamos sin comida a los pocos días, y nuestro suministro de agua no iba a durar mucho. Definitivamente no estábamos hechos para sobrevivir a ese calor. Estábamos en el lugar correcto, donde Entrapta sabía que vivían los Magicats, pero la cosa es que si no quieren ser encontrados, nunca los encontrarás".**

**"¿Cómo es eso?"**

**"Todos los Reinos del Sur usan algún tipo de escudo mágico, una protección que los hace invisibles e intocables. Podían observarnos, pero no podíamos verlo. Scorpia, los chicos y yo estuvimos a punto de cancelar la misión e intentar sobrevivir hasta que llegáramos al Bosque Susurrante, fue entonces cuando finalmente nos aceptaron".**

**"Así que fue menos fácil de lo que lo hiciste parecer ayer."**

**"Bueno, duh. Imagínate su conmoción, descubriendo una versión más joven de Katriska viniendo a ellos con un traje de prisionero, con soldados de la Horda como compañeros. Estaban tan confundidos como vosotros ayer".**

Adora movió la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta. Pasó su mano por el pelo de Catra, sonriendo cuando la reina suspiró de placer. Todavía era difícil procesar que ella estaba realmente ahí. Catra no había enviado ninguna noticia en muchos meses... pero a Adora no le importaba en este momento. Catra había vuelto con ella.

**"Les mostré el recuerdo de la máscara, pero me habrían creído de todos modos. Ellos pueden saber cuando miento, porque nunca aprendí a controlar mi lenguaje corporal como ellos. En realidad es bastante molesto".**

**"¿En serio? Siempre pensé que mentías muy bien".**

**"Los humanos no conocen la delicadeza. Vosotros sois... un poco densos, por así decirlo."**

Las risitas de Catra fueron amortiguadas por la almohada que Adora le tiró a la cara. Cambió su posición, derribando a Catra en el colchón, pero la reina no tenía la intención de dejarse dominar tan fácilmente. Dobló las piernas por debajo de Adora, y empujó el estómago con los pies. Adora se quejó mientras caía de costado. Estaba lista para una ligera pelea, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Catra riendo a su lado.

No había visto su aspecto tan despreocupado en tanto tiempo.

Por un momento, fue como si fueran de nuevo adolescentes. Durante su escaso tiempo libre, trepaban por las cañerías de la Zona de Miedo, Catra siempre llegando primero a la cima. Bromeaban, peleaban y contaban historias bajo el atardecer. Comían algunas barras de racionamiento que habían robado de la cocina. Se abrazaban cuando una de ellas tenía frío. Se imaginaban cómo era el mundo más allá de los edificios humeantes de su hogar.

Eran felices, de alguna manera. Sólo se tenían la una a la otra.

**"Mi Reina",** dijo repentinamente una voz profunda, haciendo que las mujeres se estremecieran. **"¡La Alianza del Sur está lista para la reunión de hoy!"**

**"Oh, mierda."**

Catra saltó del colchón. En menos de un minuto, había terminado de prepararse, maldiciendo varias veces más, bajo la mirada divertida de Adora.

**"¿Qué estás mirando?"** preguntó Catra mientras se arreglaba la cola de caballo.

**"Nada"**, se rió Adora. **"Es gracioso ver que a pesar de ser una reina, llegas tarde a las reuniones."**

**"Oye, tú eres la razón de eso ahora mismo."** Catra agarró la camiseta y la eterna chaqueta de la Horda de Adora y se las arrojó.** "Ponte algo de ropa, pervertida. Tengo que irme."**

Adora asintió, intentando ocultar su decepción.

**"¿Nos vemos luego?"**

Catra la miró justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda.

**"Por supuesto"**, dijo con una sonrisa. **"No me extrañes demasiado, princesa".**

* * *

La atmósfera festiva que se había apoderado de Luna Brillante sorprendió a Adora cuando regresó del campamento. Gente de los pueblos más cercanos, princesas y hechiceras decoraban el patio principal del castillo con cintas mágicas y flores flotando en el aire. Los guardias ayudaron a poner largas mesas de buffet enmarcando el espacio cuadrado. Swift Wind daba órdenes sobre las manzanas, insistiendo en que tenían que ser el plato principal de la comida.

Adora se abrió paso a través de los emocionados ciudadanos de Luna Brillante. Sonrió torpemente cuando recibió una corona de flores de un plumeriano, pero la mantuvo en su cabeza hasta que desapareció dentro del castillo.

**"¿Qué está pasando...?"** se preguntó. Apenas había puesto un pie en las escaleras cuando una nube brillante explotó a su lado.

**"¡Adora!"** Glimmer agarró sus hombros. **"¡Llevo buscándote toda la mañana! ¿Dónde has estado?"**

**"Yo... um... estaba con..."** Adora se rió de forma poco natural, moviendo los dedos.

**"¡¿Estuviste con Catra?! ¡Maldita sea!"** Ella hizo pucheros.** "Fui a su campamento antes, y esta exasperante comandante se burló de mí! Dijo que era demasiado pequeña para andar sola por el bosque. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Y luego me mintió! Dijo que no había forma de que te dejara acercarte a su reina. Ugh, ¡qué dolor en el culo!"**

Adora levantó una ceja. Glimmer parecía ponerse particularmente nerviosa con Anya.

**"De todos modos, estamos teniendo una reunión sorpresa de la Rebelión ahora mismo. Llegamos tarde."**

**"Vale, pero primero, ¿qué está pasando fuera?"**

**"Oh, estamos organizando una especie de fiesta de bienvenida para los Magicats y el Sur. Todos en la región están viniendo, y más princesas también, como Peekablue y las Star Sisters. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi".**

**"Nunca me he relacionado con ellas..."**

**"Bueno, eso es normal. Con la guerra y todo eso, es difícil hacer nuevos amigos. Y nunca quisieron unirse a nuestras reuniones de la Alianza porque no tienen una piedra ni poderes, aunque no sea una obligación para nosotros. Aah, no puedo esperar a mostrarles mis nuevos poderes mágicos!"**

Adora siguió a la princesa burbujeante por los pasillos con asombro. Más ciudadanos de Luna Brillante se cruzaron en su camino, llevando suministros para la fiesta con brillantes sonrisas en sus caras.

Tuvo problemas para entender el cambio de actitud. Ayer, todo el mundo estaba tan desconfiado y desconcertado, y ahora parecía que estaban celebrando la victoria sobre la Horda. Obviamente había demasiado que Adora no sabía sobre los reinos de Etheria. Había leído sobre la popularidad de los Magicats. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que su regreso inspiraría tanto entusiasmo, sobre todo porque estaban liderados por una ex comandante de la tribu de la Horda que había causado muchas bajas en la Rebelión.

Cuando entraron en la sala de guerra, Adora se dio cuenta de que las princesas no eran inmunes a la atmósfera de alegría que había florecido de la noche a la mañana en el reino. Adora se sentó al lado de Seahawk, quien escuchaba a Perfuma despotricar sobre la asociación histórica de su tierra con el Reino Daffodil.

La Reina Angella se levantó cuando su hija se sentó a su lado.

**"Queridos amigos, ahora que estamos todos aquí, podemos empezar la reunión de la Alianza del Norte, con el Consejo de Mystacor como invitado."**

**"¿Tenemos que llamarnos así...?"** Frosta hizo pucheros.

**"Sí, ahora que sabemos que hay un Sur**", contestó Glimmer en voz baja. **"Pero espera, mamá, espera. ¿Viene Mermista?"**

Todo el mundo miró fijamente a Seahawk, que bajó los ojos con tristeza. **"Ella no quiere. Me dejó a cargo".**

**"Otra vez"**, susurró Perfuma. Los rebeldes no rompieron el silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Angella aclaró su garganta.

**"Espero que Mermista se deje convencer para que vuelva pronto con nosotras. Mientras tanto, vamos a centrarnos en el último tema que nos ocupa. La Alianza del Sur".**

**"Tengo una pregunta"**, dijo Frosta de nuevo.** "¿Cuánto de la historia de Catra podemos creer? ¿Y por qué se escondieron los Magicat? ¿Por qué los sobrevivientes no vinieron a buscar asilo en Luna Brillante después de la batalla de Media Luna? ¿Por qué han vuelto las Princesas del Sur? Por qué..."**

**"¡De una en una, por favor!"** Angella se rió. **"Catra, o más bien Katriska, es de la confianza de los Magicats, incluyendo a Lucio, un viejo amigo que conocía muy bien a Katriska y a su predecesor."**

**"¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo?"** preguntó Spinnerella.

**"Tiene unos 95 años. Aún es joven para ser un mago".**

**"¿Pero qué hay de lo que Isidore dijo ayer?"** Frosta señaló al brujo en cuestión, quien levantó las cejas sorprendido.** "Ella no podría haberlos engañado, ¿verdad?"**

**"No, no lo _habría hecho_",** contestó Adora.** "Los Magicats son su gente. Los únicos como ella en todo el mundo. Ella nunca les haría daño".**

Su tono indicaba claramente que no toleraría ninguna contradicción.

**"Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de sus razones para esconderse?"**

**"Puedo responder a eso"**, dijo Angella. **"Históricamente, cuando los Magicats perdían una reina, se retiraban a los subterráneos protegidos de su reino hasta que la nueva reina tuviera la edad suficiente para gobernar. Lo llamaban un encierro. Todos asumieron que todavía estaban dentro de Luna Media, pero obviamente tenían un escondite secreto en el desierto. Después de la matanza de Hordak, los sobrevivientes debieron esperar allí a que la nueva reina regresara".**

**"¿Por qué no eligieron una nueva reina?"** preguntó Seahawk. Al ser relativamente nuevo en las reuniones de las Princesas, no estaba al tanto de toda la información que compartían.

"**No eligen a sus reinas**", contestó Netossa. "**Cuando muere, buscan a un bebé con ojos azules y amarillos. Es la nueva reina".**

**"¿Es una cosa mágica? Es raro."**

**"Sí**", estuvo de acuerdo Netossa. **"Como Katriska aún estaba viva, obviamente los Magicats no encontraron al bebé."**

**"¿Pero sabían que aún estaba viva? La Horda pudo haberse quedado con otros bebés, incluyendo una nueva reina bebé después de la matanza, como rehenes, ¿verdad?**" Perfuma sugirió

**"Eso es cierto**", admitió Angella. **"Pero de todos modos, no importa. Los Magicats esperaban que su reina viniera de fuera de su reino".**

**"¿Soy la única que lo encuentra raro?"** Adora agitó la cabeza.** "¿Por qué no intentaron recuperar a Katriska o a la nueva reina bebé por sí mismos? ¿Por qué no actuaron, no encontraron la Rebelión, y no hicieron nada para salvar a su reina?"**

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Adora se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su impacto. Sonaba bastante sospechoso, pero cuando Adora lo pensó de nuevo, recordó algo importante. Algo que no había discutido adecuadamente con Catra desde que regresó.

La profecía.

Madame Razz y su tendencia a retorcer el mundo a su antojo.

Adora echó un vistazo a Glimmer y Bow. Ellos fueron los únicos a los que ella les contó sobre las revelaciones.

Ambos la miraron con seriedad, como si hubieran oído sus pensamientos.

_**"Madame Razz lo hizo por una razón especial, Adora."**_

Las palabras de Catra resonaron en su mente. El recuerdo de los últimos momentos de la vieja Katriska antes de que se convirtiera en una niña de cinco años cegó su mente. El dolor que la máscara había compartido con ella le daba escalofríos.

_**"Ella lo hizo para que pudiéramos conocernos."**_

¿Podría la vieja bruja haberle contado a los Magicats sobre esta terrible jugada de ajedrez? ¿Les convenció para que dejaran ir a su reina y esperaran en el desierto su regreso?

_**"Se supone que debo ayudarte a salvar el mundo."**_

¿Sabían los Magicats y hasta la vieja Katriska que esto pasaría? ¿Dijo la profecía que su reina tendría que sacrificarse a sí misma? ¿Sabían que el bebé en el que se convertiría tendría que soportar vivir entre sus asesinos?

No, no habrían dejado que Catra casi muriera cuando finalmente regresó con sus amigos de la Horda si hubieran sabido de esa parte.

Pero si el resto era cierto, ¿a Catra le pareció bien?

**"Esto es algo que tendrán que discutir con Lucio y Katriska, Angella"**, dijo Castaspella por primera vez. Las princesas se sorprendieron al oír su voz. Se había vuelto muy callada en los últimos meses. Ella... se había desvanecido.

**"¿Por qué en privado?**" preguntó Isidore. Este tipo nunca dejaría caer el tono de protesta y sospecha en su voz. Adora se preguntaba de qué le servía a Castaspella. **"¿Por qué no pueden explicarse delante de todos?"**

**"Porque algunas cosas no son fáciles de decir delante de una asamblea"**, dijo Mortella mientras le enviaba dagas a su colega. **"Es más probable que Angella aprenda información útil y se relacione con nuestros aliados si se enfrenta a ellos sola."**

**"Además, Lucio es mi amigo y quiero reconectarme con él"**, agregó Angella.

**"Sí, no olvidemos que nuestra meta es trabajar _con_ la Alianza del Sur",** recordó Bow a todos. **"Necesitamos su confianza. Será más fácil si no tratamos de husmear en sus asuntos".**

**"Por supuesto, pero también necesitan nuestra confianza, Maestro Archer"**, contestó Mortella.** "Necesitaremos escuchar sobre sus verdaderas motivaciones para unirse a la batalla tan tarde, ya sean los Magicats o los otros Reinos del Sur."**

**"Tal vez Mystacor pueda explicar sus propias motivaciones, entonces."** Todos abrieron los ojos ante las palabras de Adora. Adora ignoró la patada en la espinilla que recibió bajo la mesa de Glimmer. Ella mantuvo la mirada inquisitiva de Mortella durante unos largos segundos.

**"Castaspella",** dijo la hechicera, volviéndose hacia su reina.** "Si estoy en lo cierto, ya ha explicado varias veces la renuencia de nuestra gente a unirse a la guerra porque habría interrumpido los flujos de energía."**

**"Sólo estabas reacia hasta que la Reina de los Magicats y su máscara regresaron"**, miró Adora.

**"¿Le importaría explicar con más detalle lo que está insinuando, Princesa Adora?"**

**"Señoritas, esta es una reunión de guerra civilizada entre compañeras. No toleraré este ajuste de cuentas en un momento tan crucial. Necesitamos que todos se concentren en el futuro cercano".** Dijo Angella severamente.** "Pero esta noche, disfrutemos de la fiesta. Regocijémonos como si tuviéramos nuevos aliados dispuestos a ayudarnos a ganar la guerra. Uníos a ellos, divertíos y no bebas demasiado. Mañana celebraremos la primera reunión de estrategia entre las dos Alianzas. No lleguéis tarde. Os podéis retirar."**

Las princesas y hechiceras se fueron apresuradamente. La mayoría de ellas se unieron a la planificación de la fiesta fuera. Adora estaba a punto de acompañar a Netossa y Spinnerella, pero el agarre de una mano y una brillante nube púrpura se lo impidió, se encontró en la parte trasera de la sala de reuniones con Angella mirándola con furia.

**"¿Qué fue eso, Adora?"** Preguntó con más calma de la que Adora pensaba que recibiría. Bow y Glimmer tomaron asiento, pero Adora mantuvo su postura y sus reflejos militares tomaron el relevo durante la reprimenda.

**"Nada".**

**"Adora",** Glimmer tomó su mano con preocupación. **"Sé que no te gusta que sigamos trabajando con Mystacor, pero eso sonó como una acusación."**

**"No lo fue. Sólo estaba molesta con su actitud, tratando de poner en nuestras mentes dudas sobre los Magicats..."**

**"No entiendo",** Angella agitó la cabeza.** "Mortella estaba de acuerdo con nuestra principal preocupación, y tú también. Tú misma lo dijiste, algunas de las decisiones de los Magicats han sido oscuras".**

**"Pero no hice todo lo que pude para arrojar a la última reina mágica a la Zona Prohibida, ¿verdad?"**

**"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Adora..."** Angella pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Eso cabreó a Adora. **"El Consejo se disculpó y reconoció que actuaron impulsivamente y con un juicio nublado. En ese momento, estaban siendo atacados por la Horda. No fue una situación fácil para nadie. Y después de eso, acordamos no incluirlos en la Alianza del Norte, para mantener nuestra independencia".**

**"Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, todavía asisten a todas nuestras reuniones."** Adora cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

**"¿Qué pasa con ellos, Adora?"** Preguntó Bow. **"¿Hay algo que no nos estás contando?"**

Miró a sus amigos, luego a Angella. No la estaban juzgando. Sólo intentaban entender.

Después de enviar a Catra al exilio, se inició un largo período de recuperación para la Rebelión. Cortar los lazos con Mystacor había traído consecuencias.

Angella había pronunciado un discurso oficial, afirmando que el ex comandante de la Horda había sufrido una gran injusticia a causa de la Rebelión. Castaspella se había disculpado públicamente, en el salón del trono de Luna Brillante, por poner a las Princesas en custodia durante esos tiempos difíciles. Ella también había jurado lealtad a la Rebelión, pero Angella y las Princesas habían decidido mantenerlos fuera de su círculo íntimo.

Al menos al principio. Como cabía esperar, necesitaban las fuerzas de Mystacor. Se hizo necesario incluir a sus superiores en sus reuniones privadas. Adora no lo había visto con un ojo tolerante.

Ella había protestado, pero sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo con ella. La Rebelión necesitaba actuar rápido, y recuperar Plumeria, y luego Salinas, especialmente tras lo ocurrido con Mermista pocos meses después de enfermarse...

Adora había cedido. Pero no había olvidado lo que Catra le había dicho en esa prisión donde estaba cuidando su espalda herida. Había pensado en ello después de la partida de Catra al desierto. Lo había pensado una y otra vez mientras fingía llorar a su mejor amiga supuestamente perdida en la Zona Prohibida.

Mystacor y los Magicats habían pasado por mil años de desacuerdos.

Se había dado cuenta de que quizás Catra tenía razón.

Tal vez...

Tal vez Mystacor quería a Catra muerta desde el principio.

Pero, ¿por qué?

**"¿Adora?"**

Volviendo a la realidad, Adora se encogió de hombros. **"No confío en ellos. Eso es todo."**

**"Pero confías en nosotros, ¿no?"**

Adora apartó su mirada de los ojos esperanzados de Glimmer. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

**"Sí, claro."**

* * *

**Pues aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. ¿Donde esta Scorpia? ¿Que le paso a Mermista? ¿Como estará Entrapta? ¿Se viene un nuevo baile? ¿Anya x Glimmer? La tensión esta ahí. El próximo capítulo esta previsto para el sábado 28 de septiembre, pero ya sabéis, esto puede variar.**

**A todo esto decir que hace no mucho me vi Steven Universe y estoy enamorado del Lapidot así que pronto traeré la traducción del que es para mi, uno de los mejores fanfic que he leído (Si es que el autor o autora no me dicen que no, que me ha pasado xD)**

**Me podéis seguir por twitter si queréis "LightDark01"**

**Pues nada nos vemos.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

Las noches de verano en Luna Brillante siempre habían sido cálidas y tranquilas. Los pueblos y reinos más pequeños de los alrededores disfrutaban de una atmósfera tranquila de los Bosques Susurrantes, respetando el poder regenerativo del bosque mágico. De vez en cuando, una pequeña reunión podía ser organizada por el Reino Lunar, en ocasiones especiales.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna reunión en Luna Brillante esa noche.

Era una celebración.

_**"Por favor, sírvanse de estos deliciosos aperitivos. Son de Plumeria!"**_

_**"Si tiene demasiado calor con el traje, hay un perchero en el gran salón."**_

La Princesas de las Montañas del Este y la del Valle del Oeste Profundo habían llegado, llevando con ellas a muchos civiles que estaban todos extasiados con la idea de encontrarse con sus aliados perdidos, de hacía tanto tiempo.

_**"¿Has visto a esa fornida comandante mágica? ¡Qué mujer!"**_

_**"Aquí hay comidas exclusivamente vegetarianas para aquellos cuyos estómagos no puedan procesar la carne".**_

_**"Prefiero a esa caliente líder de los Desechos Carmesí..."**_

Los soldados Magicats y los sureños charlaban y bailaban alegremente con los norteños. Era una escena que ninguna princesa podría haber previsto.

_**"¡Señora, sus zarpas están en mi plato!"**_

_**"¡Tío Isidore, enséñame a hacer magia!"**_

_**"Recuerdo los viejos tiempos, cuando los Magicat aún vivían en Luna Media... qué pena, su reino solía ser tan hermoso."**_

**_"Abran paso, abran paso..._" ¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado!"**

Adora sabía que no debería haber elegido su traje favorito de tres piezas para el baile. Aquí estaba ella, cubierta de salsa de cangrejo, sintiéndose más avergonzada que el camarero que seguía disculpándose con ella.

**"No es gran cosa. No te preocupes por esto! Lo prometo, ni siquiera me gusta este traje."** Cerró la chaqueta para ocultar la mayoría de las manchas, pero el olor era espantoso.

**"Mis padres tenían razón. ¡Soy un desastre total! Estaba destinado a arruinar el atuendo de She-Ra algún día!"**

Adora sonrió torpemente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Pensó que incluso tendría que darle un abrazo para deshacerse de él hasta que viera una salida. Glimmer estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Bow al lado del buffet.

Para unirse a ellos, Adora tuvo que deslizarse entre dos princesas que trataron de hablar con ella cuando reconocieron a la portadora de She-Ra. Fingió ser llamada para una conversación importante por sus aliados más cercanos. El Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos tenía asuntos muy serios a su alcance en este momento.

**"Te lo digo, Glim. ¡Ella te gusta!"**

**"¡De ninguna manera!"** Glimmer lanzó sus manos al aire. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a su amiga. **"Adora, por favor dile a Bow que no hay manera de que me enamore de una chica que tenga la audacia de llamarme enana."**

**"¿De quién estamos hablando?"** Dijo Adora riendo, muy consciente de la identidad de la mujer en cuestión.

**"¡Ni siquiera la conozco! La conocí ayer."**

**"Bueno, no hay mejor ocasión que una fiesta para conocer a alguien",** sonrió Bow satisfecho.

**"¿Estás tratando activamente de hacer que te golpee la cara? ¡No quiero conocerla! ¡No me importa Anya!"**

**"Sigue diciéndote eso, ratoncito".** Glimmer se quedó inmóvil ante el sonido de esta nueva voz. **"Serías mucho más creíble si dejaras de mirarme fijamente."**

Adora tuvo que tragarse una risa cuando se dio la vuelta y descubrió a la comandante Magicat de pie detrás de ellos, una mano en su cadera y un brillo travieso en sus ojos. El brillo se tornó rojo en un segundo. Adora no podía negar que era hermosa, con sus pantalones de cintura alta y elegante, su camiseta sin mangas y, sobre todo, los brazaletes dorados de serpiente que enmarcan sus bíceps. Una gargantilla dorada a juego estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Glimmer visiblemente atragantada.

Mermista, Seahawk y Perfuma, que estaban charlando cerca, se dirigieron hacia ellos. Adora echó un vistazo a Mermista. Era raro verla salir hoy en día. Parecía cansada, pero mejor que de costumbre.

Pronto se formó un círculo alrededor de Glimmer y Anya.

**"Sólo quiero decir..."** Las mejillas de Glimmer se volvieron de color carmesí brillante.

Una carcajada malvada apareció de la nada.** "Creo que tienes su lengua, Anya."** Como si hubiera usado la magia de teletransportación de Glimmer, Catra rodeó a su comandante. El corazón de Adora dio un vuelco. Llevaba un precioso traje azul, con guantes sin dedos. La forma en que los ojos de Catra buscaron los suyos hizo que Adora se sintiera mareada. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar ruborizarse.

Catra se paró al lado de Anya. Exactamente en la misma pose. Sonriendo exactamente de la misma manera.

Perfuma y Bow les entrecerraron los ojos. **"Espera un minuto..."**

**"Vosotras dos parece que estáis..."**

**"Sí, se me olvido mencionarlo. Soy la sobrina de Catra",** Anya se encogió de hombros. Por un segundo, sólo el estruendo de la multitud impidió que resonara entre ellos un silencio aturdido.

**"Oooh, por supuesto, ¡Catra es tu tía!"** Bow sonaba como si hubiera descubierto la rueda. Glimmer seguía mirando a Anya, Adora miraba fijamente las caras mágicas de las dos mujeres, preguntándose cómo no había hecho la conexión antes.

**"Sí. Eso es cierto Arrow",** contestó Catra en un tono desinteresado. Incluso su forma de apodar a la gente era la misma. Adora sonrió. Se alegró de que Catra hubiera encontrado una familia por ahí. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué tan difícil fue descubrir que tenía una sobrina de su misma edad, que probablemente la conoció antes de que se volvieras más joven y fueras secuestrada por un tirano?

**"Así que, Glimmer",** intervino Mermista. "**Si quieres salir con Anya como una verdadera princesa, significa que tendrás que pedirle permiso a Catra para poder cortejarla."**

**"¡¿Perdón?!"**

Adora estalló entre risas al ver a su amiga indignada. Glimmer estaba echando humo. Era adorable y un poco aterrador también. Catra decidió burlarse de ella a su vez, pero no dejaba de vigilar a Adora para ver sus reacciones. Tenía una vibración extraña, ver a Catra y a Glimmer bromear sin amenazas de muerte. Adora estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas se sentía cómoda todavía, pero parecía que querían dar lo mejor de sí mismas. Eso calentó el corazón de Adora. El resto del pequeño grupo también disfrutó de la pelea de gatos y ratones. Seahawk se estaba riendo mucho. Anya parecía encantada con el giro de los acontecimientos. Y Mermista...

Sus ojos se encontraron. La princesa de agua sonrió torpemente y luego apartó la mirada. La cara de Adora cayó con tristeza. Al menos su amiga estaba ahí fuera divirtiéndose con ellos. Su salud era más importante que cualquier sentimiento de pena que Adora tuviera.

**"Falta algo en esta escena... ¿Dónde está Scorpia?"**

La pregunta de Bow devolvió a Adora a la realidad. La ausencia de la princesa abrazadora no había pasado desapercibida, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de mencionarla desde el regreso de Catra.

**"¿No está con la Horda?"** preguntó Perfuma. Glimmer y Bow abrieron de par en par sus ojos, el pánico congelando sus lenguas. Habían olvidado que la huida de Catra de la Zona Prohibida y su viaje con Scorpia, Rogelio y Kyle había permanecido en secreto dentro del Best Friend Squad. Nadie más sabía lo que realmente pasó después de que Catra fuera arrojada a esa prisión nebulosa.

Adora agitó sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Catra. El secreto tenía que ser revelado algún día, pero ella esperaba que pudiera esperar hasta después de la victoria.

**"Me puse en contacto con ella cuando salí de la Zona Prohibida",** respondió Catra con indiferencia. Ella mentía tan fácilmente...** "Se me unió y me ayudó a encontrar a los Magicats. Todavía está allí, pero vendrá pronto".**

**"¿Cómo encontraste a los Magicats?"** preguntó Glimmer, alegre de encontrar una razón para cambiar de tema.

**"Tuve suerte."** La respuesta de Catra no satisfacía a nadie. Adora sintió que su ansiedad se elevaba de nuevo. Le molestaba que Catra se sintiera misteriosa.

**"Básicamente",** reveló Anya, **"Se perdió en el desierto y hemos estado vigilándolo durante un tiempo por si visitantes no deseados intentaban encontrarnos".**

**"No lo entiendo"**, dijo Mermista en su típico tono aburrido.** "Estabais contemplando el desierto, entonces Catra se perdió y por casualidad disteis con ella ¿No?"**

**"...Sí."**

**"Los Magicats tienen formas eficientes de esconderse"**, agregó Catra. **"Si ellos no quieren que los encuentres, nunca lo harás."**

**"Vaya. Me hubiera encantado tener ese conocimiento para esconder a Salineas de la Horda. Todos el Norte, en realidad".**

Era como si un cubo de agua helada hubiera caído sobre sus cabezas. Anya levantó una ceja, cruzó los brazos y se detuvo frente a Mermista. **" Salineas, ¿verdad? He oído hablar sobre tu reino. Tu padre llamó loca a nuestra reina cuando advirtió al Norte sobre Hordak".**

**"¡DE ACUERDO, VAMOS A BAILAR!"** gritó Glimmer. Ella agarró la mano de Anya y la teletransportó a la mitad de la pista de baile. Anya miró a Mermista durante un segundo, pero rápidamente se concentró en la brillante princesa.

**"Lo que sea..."** Mermista se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a Seahawk, ignorando a todos los demás con gran dedicación.

**"¿Alguien quiere explicar de qué se trataba eso?"** preguntó Catra. Perfuma y Bow miraron sus pies con incomodidad, y Adora lo tomó como una señal para separar al Magicat del grupo desmontado.

Ella guió a Catra suavemente a través de la multitud, saludando a otros invitados en su camino. Satisfecha con su lugar entre la gente, se volvió para mirar a Catra, que tomó su cintura con una sonrisa. Adora se sintió deslumbrada por su proximidad. Antes ni siquiera parpadeaba con la cara de Catra tan cerca de la suya. Pero ahora viendo sus pecas con tanta precisión que podía contarlas, con la música y el ambiente cursi a su alrededor, hizo latir su corazón de emoción. Pudo ver que Catra también estaba feliz, en sus brazos, liderando el baile que irónicamente les recordaba a un baile más tenso, el Princess Prom.

**"Adora",** susurró Catra. Adora mojó sus labios, inclinándose a ella. **"Sabes que te quiero, pero... hueles a cangrejo."**

Catra estalló en una risa cuando Adora le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.** "¡Qué manera de arruinar el momento, Catra!"**

**"Por suerte para ti, me gusta el cangrejo".**

Antes de que Adora pudiera reaccionar, Catra la lamió desde la clavícula hasta su oreja, ganándose un gemido de la princesa.

**"¡Catra! Todo el mundo puede vernos!"**

**"¿Y qué? Déjalos."**

**"¡Catra!"**

**"No es mi culpa si sabes deliciosa."**

**"Oh, por los Primeros..."**

**"Conviértete en She-Ra si quieres ropa limpia. Pero no estoy segura de querer bailar con una gigante".**

**"Sí, qué pena que sólo me convierta en She-Ra si hay una pelea. Ha-ha..."** Adora se rascó la nuca torpemente, evitando el contacto visual. La reina frunció el ceño.

**"¿Nunca usas su poder de otra manera?"**

**"Nunca"**. Adora mantuvo la mirada de Catra, gritando internamente a su corazón para que dejara de martillear. Catra entrecerró los ojos. Esos ojos azules y amarillos la incomodaban cuando escudriñaban su alma...

**"De acuerdo".**

Adora parpadeó sorprendida. No esperaba que Catra lo dejara pasar. Respiró aliviada, recordándose a sí misma que debía intentar sonar natural.** "Sí, pero no siento que deba cambiar todo el tiempo."**

**"Claro. Pero si quieres hacerlo sin una buena razón, todavía puedes, ¿verdad?"**

**"... Correcto."**

**"Me encantaría convertirme en El Gato y entrenar con She-Ra algún día."**

**"¿El Gato?"**

**"Así es como lo llamamos. El guerrero de la máscara".**

**"¡Oh! Y tú eres Cat-ra."**

**"Hordak no tiene originalidad..."**

**"¿Porque Kat-riska es original?"**

**"Hey."** Catra la señaló con el dedo. Adora pensó que había cruzado la línea, pero la sonrisa en los labios de Catra la tranquilizó. **"En primer lugar, no puedes hablar de mi cultura de la que no sabes nada. Y segundo, ni siquiera lo pronuncias bien. Ninguno de vosotros lo hace bien."**

**"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo debemos pronunciar su nombre, Su Majestad?"**

**"Es Katrrrishka, no Katriskaaaa."**

Adora sonrió y volvió a probar, haciendo que Catra se riera cuando no pudo mover la lengua. La reina besó la mejilla de la princesa después de dos fracasos. Adora se quedó callada, disfrutando del pequeño ronroneo que podía sentir de la mujer felina.

**"¿Qué le pasa a Mermista?"**

**"Oh..."** Adora apretó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Catra. **"Ella...ella ha estado bastante deprimida por un tiempo."**

**"Parece que todos vosotros os pusisteis melancólicos de alguna manera."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Castaspella también se ve como la mierda, y no te ofendas, pero tú también, Adora."**

Adora la empujó suavemente, mirándola a los ojos en estado de shock.** "¡No me veo como una mierda! Quiero decir, estoy un poco cansada por todas las batallas, pero no es algo que nadie más no sienta!"**

Catra no contestó. Miró su cara pensativamente, antes de encogerse de hombros. Volvió a preguntar por Mermista, para gran disgusto de Adora. Ella deseaba que Catra no fuera tan obstinada.

**"Un mes después de tu marcha, Mermista se enfermó de nuevo."** Adora miró a la princesa del agua desde lejos. Estaba bailando con Seahawk con la habitual cara de vergüenza que llevaba alrededor del marinero. Sin embargo, un velo de tristeza teñía esa expresión. No era notorio para nadie que no conociera a la princesa. Adora había aprendido con el tiempo a reconocer sus expresiones faciales. **"Se puso tan enferma que pensamos que la perderíamos. Tratamos de recuperar Salineas, pero fracasamos".**

_Fracasé._

**"Intentamos contactar con Entrapta",** Adora prosiguió.** "Pero perdimos toda comunicación con ella. No tenemos ni idea de lo que le pasó desde que os fuisteis. Sabemos que sigue viva gracias a la nueva tecnología de la Horda, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos".**

Catra miró hacia otro lado preocupada. Adora le dio un momento para que se recuperara. ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva Catra siendo devorada por la culpa?.

**"¿Y luego? ¿Cómo curaste a Mermista?"**

**"Yo... tuve que..."** Adora luchó con sus palabras. Su garganta estaba seca. **"Tuve que romper su conexión con su runestone".**

Las cejas de Catra casi desaparecen bajo su máscara. **"Oh... Así que perdió..."**

**"Todo su poder. Si. No ha sido la misma desde entonces."**

Catra acarició la mejilla de Adora.** "No te culpes."**

**"Es... es difícil."**

**"Lo sé. Pero fue por su propio bien. Lo que Hordak le estaba haciendo a su piedra podría haberla matado si no hubieras intervenido".**

Adora la miraba a los ojos, centrándose en cada uno. ¿Era la misma Catra de antes? ¿La antigua Catra diría lo mismo en esta situación? Había algo en ella que Adora no podía precisar. Algo nuevo. Algo sabio.

Era aterrador.

**"Sí, pero... Ojalá no hubiésemos tenido que ir tan lejos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder reconectarlas correctamente..."**

Catra ahuecó su cara con ambas manos, devolviendo los ojos de Adora a los suyos.** "Estoy seguro de que puedes. Deja de preocuparte por eso ahora."**

Catra se inclinó y la besó. Adora sabía lo audaz que era. Estaban mostrando su relación con el mundo entero ahora, con un solo beso. Probablemente no les facilitaría las cosas a ambas, como socias de guerra de dos alianzas diferentes. Angella seguramente le diría después que no era el momento de sumergirse en el romance. Eso sólo traía conflictos de intereses.

Pero a Adora no le importaba. Había echado de menos a Catra. Ella quería a Catra. Quería mostrar su amor a todo el mundo.

Podrían morir en la próxima batalla. Este era el momento_ perfecto_ para el romance.

* * *

Todo iba bien. O, al menos, no tan mal. Catra nunca había esperado que la Rebelión le diera una bienvenida tan cálida. Aunque Lucio le había asegurado que los Magicats eran muy populares en su tiempo, Catra se había presentado con más miedo en su corazón del que le hubiera gustado.

No es que le importara lo que todos pensaran de ella. Si se hubiera escuchado a sí misma, se habría quebrado diez veces desde su regreso y probablemente habría sido expulsada de Luna Brillante. Se requería una gran cantidad de auto-control para mantener la calma cada vez que alguien expresaba sus dudas con respecto a su historia. O cada vez que un norteño le decía lo asombrosa que se había vuelto ahora que estaba bajo la buena influencia de los Magicats.

Se alegró de haber traído una blandita y pequeña pelota anti-estrés con ella. Era de Anya técnicamente, pero ella se la había dado cuando se dio cuenta de que Catra necesitaba momentos para relajarse. Anya también la había ayudado mucho, junto con Lucio y otros políticos mágicos, a dominar un rostro sereno y a aprender a hablar sabiamente. La definición de sabio, al menos.

No es que Catra no supiera cómo hacerlo antes. Ella había tratado con Hordak durante un año como su comandante y había sido muy buena en su trabajo. También había pasado toda su infancia intentando sobrevivir al abuso de Shadow Weaver. Mentir y engañar había sido una habilidad que había tenido que adquirir rápidamente. Pero es cierto que su forma de actuar era diferente a la de los rebeldes. La Horda era más directa. Menos hipócrita. No pretendían ser santurrones.

De alguna manera los Magicats sabían más que ella, a pesar de haberse retirado del mundo durante más de quince años. Habían hecho resoplar a Catra cuando se ofrecieron a enseñarle a actuar como una reina Etérica. Su ego había sufrido mucho la primera vez que Lucio le dijo que podía leerla como un libro y presionar sus nervios a voluntad. Así había comenzado una serie de lecciones muy molestas que duraron meses, para aprender a hablar como los engreídos hechiceros de Mystacor.

¿Y todo esto para qué? Para ganarse la aprobación de la gente con la que no quería volver a hablar nunca más.

Necesitaba a esos norteños, sin embargo. Tanto como la necesitaban a ella.

Catra bebió de su copa de champán pensativamente mientras observaba la diversa multitud del baile. No parecía que estuvieran en guerra. La atmósfera era muy diferente a la del Reino Magicat, donde cada día era un día de entrenamiento, o un día de investigación en el laboratorio de tecnología, o un día de exploración en el desierto.

Los Magicats nunca se tomaron un descanso. No desde la masacre.

Pero podían divertirse llegado el momento. Catra miró con diversión mientras Anya sumergía a Glimmer en un falso enfado. Sparkle era una persona extraña, negando la obvia atracción que sentía por su comandante, no, por su sobrina. Catra no entendía lo que Anya veía en ella. Tal vez fueron sus bromas. Ella podría entenderla. Ella misma disfrutaba burlarse de Adora.

Catra suspiró mientras pensaba en la rubia. Estaba preocupada por ella. Algo estaba mal, y la descarada mentira que Adora pensó que había hecho sobre She-Ra no la tranquilizó. Pero Catra no la presionaría para que revelara la verdad. Después de todo, es mejor ocultar algunas verdades por un tiempo. Ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Adora la había dejado para ir al baño, poco después de su charla sobre Mermista. Catra sospechaba que era sólo por la incomodidad de su mentira mezclada con su culpabilidad con respecto a la princesa Salineana. Ojalá no se hubiera ido, porque tan pronto como Catra se quedó sola cerca del buffet, se formó un círculo a su alrededor, lleno de princesas y civiles que querían estrecharle la mano y agradecerle por traer a su gente de vuelta.

Hace nueve meses, estas mismas personas la miraron con desdén cuando la enviaron sin remordimientos a otra dimensión para ser torturada, de la que nadie había salido antes sino era con algo de ayuda.

La hipocresía...

Pero Catra sonrió. Ella les dio la mano. Se recordó a sí misma por centésima vez que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Por ahora. Después de todo, ella les había hecho daño, y ellos le habían hecho daño a ella. Se podría decir que estaban en los mismos términos. Ahora podrían trabajar juntos. Tal vez.

Catra tenía que hacerlo. Por Adora. Por los Magicats.

**"¡Oye, Catra! Necesito hablar contigo."**

Catra se sacudió al escuchar a esa princesa burbujeante gritar su nombre. Incluso sin usar sus poderes, Sparkles parecía haber aparecido de la nada, con su madre flanqueada a su lado.

**"Sabes, no necesitas mi permiso para salir con Anya. Es una chica grande. Ella puede hablar por sí misma."**

**"¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡No se trata de eso! Deja de molestarme con esa... situación. ¡No hará las cosas más fáciles entre nosotras!"** Glimmer la miro, mientras que Angella escondía una sofisticada sonrisa detrás de su mano. Vale, Catra admitió que debería dejar de burlarse de Sparkles. Pero era muy gracioso.

**"Está bien, está bien... ¿entonces de qué se trata?"** Catra le dio la espalda al círculo de princesas que había estado hablando con ella durante un buen rato. Bueno, hablando de ella, sobre ella, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de ella. Era como estar de vuelta en la Horda.

**"A Glimmer le gustaría hablar contigo en privado"**, respondió Angella en nombre de su hija. **"Y me he unido a ella para preguntarte lo mismo."**

**"¿Qué?"** Catra frunció el ceño.

**"Mañana tendremos nuestra primera reunión como dos Alianzas y como socias. Antes de eso, me gustaría tener una reunión privada contigo, Katriska. Si no te importa, por supuesto".**

**"Um... seguro, vale."**

¿Por qué esta reina hizo que todo fuera tan formal? Hizo que Catra se sintiera incómoda. No porque ella pusiera una barrera política entre las dos. Eso fue obra de Catra. No, la inquietaba porque Angella le pidió permiso y la trató como a un igual. Incluso cuando fue encarcelada el año pasado, le habló como si no hubiera ningún obstáculo entre ellas. A Catra le gustó. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la parcialidad de Angella hacia Mystacor, a pesar de no haberla defendido adecuadamente después del juicio, a Catra todavía le gustaba como persona.

Ugh, ella odiaba eso.

Glimmer agarró su mano y se la llevó lejos de la multitud. Las princesas parecían decepcionadas al ver a la reina robada de su compañía. Catra hubiera preferido seguir estando zonificada entre ellas, en lugar de seguir a Sparkles hacia el Bosque Susurrante.

Catra miró por encima de su hombro en un intento desesperado de ver si uno de los suyos consideraba esto como un secuestro. Anya se rió desde lejos, y Catra la miró con ira. Oh, vale, ella discutiría con su sobrina más tarde. Desde un pinto de vista físico, ella no era capaz de ganar contra Anya, que era más fuerte y más ágil que ella. Pero Catra nunca lo admitiría, así que solo podía regañarla.

**"Vale, estamos bien aquí."**

**"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Quieres que me disculpe por haberte arrastrado por el barro el año pasado?"** Catra sonrió con desprecio mientras se centraba en su garras.

**"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... sí, me gustaría que te disculparas por atacarme a mí, a mis amigos, a mi madre, a mi reino..."**

La cara de Catra se cayó. El espanto hizo que su corazón se volviera loco en su pecho.

_Disculparse._

**"Oh, wow. Era una broma, Glitter. Me refiero a cuando te puse celoso en prisión. Por cierto, ¿Adora se quedó con el suéter o lo quemaste cuando me fui?"**, se rió. Maldición, Catra no podía evitar ser mala. Debería haber seguido con las bromas poco dañinas de Anya.

**"Y yo,"** continuó Glimmer, ignorándola, "**Me disculpo por lo que te hice."**

Catra frunció el ceño.** "¿Qué has hecho exactamente, excepto tratar de romperme las rodillas en el campo de batalla?"**

**"Es más bien lo que no he hecho, en realidad."** Glimmer parecía incómoda. Eso era raro. **"Debí haberte ayudado durante el juicio. Debería haber dejado de lado mi odio por ti y tratar de entender por lo que has pasado. Pero sobre todo... Sabía que no era justo enviarte a la Zona Prohibida y no hice nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Incluso intenté evitar que Adora fuera tras de ti."**

Catra parpadeó sorprendida. Si había algo que no esperaba, era una disculpa de Glimmer. Se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda. Era mucho más fácil tener una buena razón para despreciar a la princesa y actuar malvadamente. La razón era Adora, por supuesto. Luchar con Glimmer, especialmente ahora que Anya decidió que le gustaba, sería difícil. Catra sabía que llegaría el día en que debería disculparse con ella, pero aún así era difícil de aceptar.

Pero Catra había empezado a entender la forma de pensar de Glimmer ahora que tenía que proteger su propio reino. Incluso entonces, la disculpa se le atascó en la garganta. Lucio diría ahora mismo que al menos debería mostrar algo de justicia. No es que Catra no lo supiera. Pero escuchar las palabras de su antiguo yo en su mente era demasiado molesto como para ignorarlas.

**"Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, me merezco tu odio. Y yo también te odiaba. Me robaste a Adora".**

**"Así no es como debería ser esto."** Glimmer intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no enfadarse. Eso fue bonito. **"Pero veo tu punto de vista. Y lo siento."**

La lengua de Catra ardía por las púas que estaba reteniendo. Tenía que ser justa. Tenían que verse como iguales, o nunca podrían trabajar juntas.

**"Pero de todos modos",** continuo Glimmer. **"Tratemos de seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Catra tenía que disculparse, tenía que disculparse, tenía-

**"Claro. ¿Entonces...cual es el punto de todo esto?"**

Glimmer suspiró. La disculpa llegaría algún día.** "Quería hablar contigo sobre Adora."**

Catra inconscientemente adoptó una postura más seria.** "Adelante".**

**"Ya que vosotras os habéis reunidos, y sé que ella confía en tu gente..."** Glimmer parecía más triste de lo que creía. **"No le ha ido muy bien últimamente."**

**"No me digas."** Catra levantó una ceja. **"Nunca la había visto tan deprimida. ¿Qué ha pasado?"**

**"No lo sabemos. Ella no nos dice nada."**

**"¿No lo hace? ¿No se supone que son la Pandilla de los Amigos Geniales o algo así?"**

**"Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos. Y sí, ella solía confiar en Bow y en mí, pero han pasado al menos seis meses desde que nos ha dicho algo... íntimo, ¿sabes? Es tan cerrada como una ostra cruda".**

**"¿Cómo le va en el campo de batalla?"**

**"Bien, supongo".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Bueno, ella entra cuando hay una batalla, por supuesto, pero siempre parece reacia a pelear."**

Catra se mordió el labio. Esto no era bueno. Luchar por un propósito más grande siempre había sido la motivación de Adora. Si ayudar a la Rebelión no empezaba a ser suficiente...

**"Supongo que empeoró después del incidente de Mermista".**

**"¿Ella te contó sobre eso?"** Glimmer parecía enfadada por un segundo.** "Sí, se puso incómodo entre ellas, y Adora se culpa a sí misma por fallarle."**

**"Bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente? ¿Quieres que la mantenga quieta mientras sostienes el cuchillo en su garganta hasta que hable?"**

**"Yo no iría tan lejos"**, se rió Glimmer. Catra se sorprendió de que realmente lograra hacerla reír. **"Pero si pudieras hacer que se abriera un poco, sería genial. Para ella."**

**"Vale, bueno, veré qué puedo hacer. Gracias por decírmelo, Sparkles".**

**"No, gracias por la ayuda."**

Se miraron la una a la otra, la inesperada gratitud que subsiste entre ellas. Y... se puso raro. Su nueva dinámica era demasiado confusa para el gusto de Catra.

**"Bueno, yo sólo..."** Glimmer se rascó la nuca.** "Volveré a la fiesta y eso..."**

**"Sí, claro. Hazlo. Anya es paciente, pero sería descortés hacerla esperar"**, resopló Catra. Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco y se teletransportó a la pista de baile, dejando a Catra sola. Habría sido descortés para cualquiera menos para Catra, que estaba contenta de poder volver sola.

Se detuvo en su camino cuando pensó que había oído un sonido. Pero detrás de ella, los Bosques Susurrantes estaban tan tranquilos como siempre. Se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante, sin darse cuenta de las dos sombras que corrían entre los árboles.

* * *

Adora saltó sobre una raíz gigante bloqueando su camino. Aterrizó sobre sus pies con seguridad, sintiendo que los músculos de sus piernas se flexionaban fácilmente para darle un empujón para correr de nuevo. Siempre le ha encantado sentir su fuerza. Su cuerpo nunca le fallaba. Era algo en lo que podía confiar en todo momento.

La sombra seguía huyendo delante de ella. Ella la había visto antes, merodeando a Catra y a Glimmer cuando estaban ocupadas hablando en secreto...

Adora había hecho un gran desvió para rodearla. La escurridiza sombras había sentido su presencia tan pronto como pisó el Bosque Susurrante, y huyó. Era rápida, pero no era nada que Adora no pudiera manejar. Ella la alcanzaría y la obligaría a revelar sus intenciones.

¿Era una espías de la Horda? ¿Una asesina? ¿Estaban tratando de llegar a Catra o a Glimmer?

El miedo se adentró profundamente en el pecho de Adora, aferrándose a su furiosamente palpitante corazón. Miró hacia su mano, donde llevaba la espada como un anillo. Estaba brillando en su dedo corazón. Llamándola.

Superando su miedo desenfrenado, una sensación más firme se elevaba en ella. Una sensación de poder ilimitado._ Ella_ era fuerte. _Ella_ quería ayudar.

Adora se mordió el labio, hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Se concentró en el camino, pensando sólo en la fugitiva sombra. Sacando sus miedos de su mente. No era nada. Podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Llegar hasta ella, interrogarla. No necesitaba _su_ ayuda.

La sensación de poder se desvaneció.

Sentía que estaba alcanzando al espía. Podía oírlo jadear desde lejos. Sin embargo, se apretó la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando al campamento de los sureños.

¿Qué demonios...?

**"¡Alto ahí mismo!"**

Adora no pensó. Ella agarró el anillo, lo volvió a convertir en su espada y se transformó en She-Ra.

**"Joder..."** Maldijo, agarrando el mango. Ni siquiera había dicho las palabras mágicas esta vez. Su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho. El poder era fuerte. Era brillante y asombroso. Era atractivo. Ella podría vivir en esta comodidad.

**"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"**

Ella miró hacia arriba.

La líder del sur, Huntara, la miraba con furia, golpeando el suelo con el pie. Detrás de ella, un pequeño lagarto la miraba con miedo en los ojos.

**"¿Por qué persigues a mi mensajero? ¡Ahora está aterrorizado!"**

**"¿Mensajero?"**

Adora no entendía. No podía procesar la información. Tenía que volver a ser ella misma. Su cabeza palpitaba al tener que concentrarse.

**"Oye, She-Ra... ¿estás bien?"**

_¿Lo estás?_

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Se preocupan por ti? Puede. Tal vez sólo te necesitan cuando eres fuerte. Cuando eres She-Ra._

_Realmente no sienten nada por ti. Sólo te usan, Adora._

_Tienes que parecer fuerte. No por ellos. Por tu bien._

_No les muestres lo asustada que estás._

Adora gritó mientras volvía a ser ella misma. Se desmayó en el suelo, respirando de forma descontrolada. Puntos blancos cegaron su visión y un horrible silbido la dejó sorda.

Mierda, estaba empeorando.

**"¡Hey, hey! Princesa, ¿Necesita que pidamos ayuda?"**

**"¿Qué?"** Adora se puso de pie aturdida. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Huntara se arrodillaba ante ella y le daba palmaditas en la espalda**. "No, estoy... estoy bien. Lamento lo de... Yo..."**

**"Está bien. No nos asustes así en el futuro, ¿Vale?"**

Adora asintió. Se olvidó de preguntar cuál era el mensaje. Se fue y vomitó entre los arbustos.

* * *

**¿Sera que Shadow Weaver esta implicada en lo que le esta ocurriendo a Adora? Ojala Entrapta no lo este pasando muy mal. (Nuevo capítulo el sábado 12 de Octubre)**

**Supongo que todxs habéis visto la carta que escribió Adora para Catra y la que nunca le dio. Donde le decía que la echaba mucho de menos entre otras cosas ¿No?**

**Si os interesa hace poco subí la traducción de un Lapidot, podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil (No lo he subido a FFN )**

**No sé si lo sabéis pero se ha anunciado que en enero habrá un concierto en Barcelona de Vocaloid, el primero en España y ha sido toda una sorpresa.**

**LightDark01 (Twitter)**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

**"Reporte del Portal - Día 134. La tecnología de los Primeros que encontré recientemente en el Northern Reach nos permitió mejorar la extracción de energía de las piezas del Granate Obscuro y la Perla del Mar. ¡El experimento ha sido un gran éxito, ya que transportamos a un soldado vivo de la Zona del Miedo a Salineas! Desafortunadamente, todavía no es suficiente para realizar un transporte interplanetario. Necesitamos ser capaces de localizar Eternia antes de siquiera intentar saltar hasta allí, y el sistema Despondos, en el que estamos atascados, actualmente nos está impidiendo encontrar cualquier señal planetaria".**

Entrapta apagó su grabadora. Rodó perezosamente sobre su silla, examinando la pequeña roca azul que sostenía entre sus metálicos dedos. Era increíble, todo lo que habían logrado con un pedacito de la piedra del mar junto con la magia del Granate Obscuro. La parte principal de la piedra aún estaba en Salineas, conectada con seguridad al núcleo mágico de Etheria, pero la pequeña joya que estaban usando y que había hackeado era más que suficiente. Estaba muy contenta, porque cortar la piedra no había sido un trabajo fácil.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era algo más para que el portal funcionara. Ella no sabía qué, pero sabía que lo encontraría. Entrapta estaba más cerca de descubrir los misterios de Etheria de lo que ella esperaba hace un año.

O al menos, por lo que ella recuerda.

**"Registros Personales - recordatorio para seguir la señal de Emily esta noche."**

Puso la máquina y el trozo de piedra sobre su escritorio. Miró con infinita tristeza como uno de sus pequeños robots jugaba con la roca azul.

Ya han pasado nueve meses desde que perdió la memoria...

**_"¿Sabes por qué estás en una celda, Entrapta?"_**

Agitó la cabeza, sacudiendo la voz de Hordak de su mente. A pesar de su tendencia a arruinar los experimentos, como convertir a sus robots en un ejército asesino, Entrapta rara vez había tenido miedo en su vida. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo todavía la aterrorizaba. Esa sensación de no saber y entender nada fue su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Se había despertado en su laboratorio ese día, pensando que estaba preparando la invasión al Templo de Light Hope con Catra, incapaz de caminar sobre sus piernas, con un brazo derecho metálico del que no tenía memoria... Rodeada de Octavia y sus soldados, que le apuntaban con sus armas aturdidoras.

Después de un rápido interrogatorio para el que no tenía ninguna respuesta, Entrapta había llegado a la conclusión de que había traicionado a la Horda de alguna manera junto con Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio, e incluso Kyle, tan sorprendente como parecía. El pequeño grupo había escapado, excepto Lonnie, que había sido capturada en los tejados de la Zona del Miedo.

Unos días en su celda oscura y una visita de Hordak más tarde, descubrió que Catra también se había ido, expulsada por Hordak después de tratar de salvar a Adora. Así que a todos los que Entrapta consideró como sus amigos se habían ido, por alguna razón. Incluso Emily.

Entrapta estaba dividida entre la tristeza y el orgullo por la idea de que su amado robot estaba tan bien dotado de inteligencia que fue capaz de esconderse de su creadora, desdibujar su señal durante nueve meses e incluso proteger a los Disidentes.

**"Registros Personales - recordatorio para preguntarle a Octavia si su último plan contra los Disidentes funcionó. Hordak se impacienta y quiere derrotarlos lo antes posible".**

Este grupo de soldados que se rebeló contra la Horda había sido fundado por Lonnie y ahora era una amenaza real para Hordak. Entrapta estaba al 95% segura de que Emily fue quien liberó a Lonnie de su celda un día después de su captura. Probablemente también la ayudó a encontrar un buen escondite, así como una manera de comunicarse con los posibles nuevos reclutas.

**"También debo mencionarle a Octavia que no destruya a Emily si la encuentra, porque es la clave de mi pérdida de memoria."**

**"No puedo prometer nada."**

Entrapta dio media vuelta sobre su silla con ayuda de su pelo. Octavia estaba de pie en el umbral, sosteniendo a Shadow Weaver por el brazo. La vieja hechicera se veía positivamente cabreada por este acto de violencia, pero no intentó resistirse mientras era arrastrada sin ceremonias al laboratorio.

**"Si queremos recuperar todos los datos que perdimos, necesitamos a Emily de una pieza"**, contestó Entrapta con calma.

**"Quieres decir los datos que _borraste_"**, dijo Octavia con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su cara seguía siendo tan extraña como siempre, con el dispositivo de visión que Hordak había diseñado para ella, posada sobre su cabeza como un casco. **"Daré lo mejor de mi para capturar a ese pedazo de chatarra, pero si se resiste tendré que destruirlo, y sera culpa tuya. _Tu_ ordenaste a ese bot que se resistiera a ti en primer lugar. Todo depende de ti".**

**"Al final no seré yo quien esté destruyendo datos científicos..."** Entrapta se distanció, ignorando completamente a las dos visitantes. Sus ojos brillaban.** "Deben ser datos muy interesantes."**

Octavia se impacientó. **"Tengo que irme. Llámame cuando Shadow Weaver haya terminado",** dijo antes de salir del laboratorio y cerrar la puerta.

Entrapta parpadeó mientras sentía los ojos enmascarados de la hechicera.** "Aquí está la Perla. Tienes tres horas, luego Hordak la quiere de vuelta en el portal."**

Shadow Weaver caminó lentamente hacia la científica. Francamente se veía mejor que cuando empezó a trabajar de nuevo para la Horda. Conseguir algún tipo de poder de la runestone mejoró su salud de alguna manera.

**"¿No estás cansada de recibir tal trato de Octavia?"** preguntó Shadow Weaver. Entrapta pensó en ello mientras la mujer mayor fijaba la piedra en su máscara.

**"Bueno, ella no se equivoca. Traicioné a Hordak y necesito saber por qué. Además, Octavia está en una posición mucho peor que la mía ahora mismo. Está fallando en derribar a los Disidentes. Realmente ella puede hablarme como quiera, a mi me da igual."**

**"¿Qué hay de Hordak?"** Shadow Weaver miró detrás de su hombro, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. **"¿Estás contenta con el trato que recibes de él?"**

**"Yo no tomaría ese camino si fuera tú**", se rió Entrapta. **"Sabes que ahora le cuento todo."**

Su tono no expresaba ninguna amenaza. Fue una declaración neutral. Un hecho simple y terrible. Entrapta se había convertido en los ojos, los oídos y la mano de Hordak. Shadow Weaver, Octavia y toda la Zona del Terror estaban siendo observados por Hordak ahora. El tirano se había vuelto más estricto que nunca después de descubrir el violento motín que estaba ocurriendo justo delante de sus narices. No se toleraría ninguna traición.

**"Por supuesto. Confío en que le dirás todo lo que aprendí con la runestone."**

**"¡Oh, definitivamente! Estaba tan entusiasmada con toda la información que obtuviste ayer sobre Catra! Definitivamente lo estas haciendo bien. Por eso te está dando tiempo extra con la Perla hoy."**

**"Ya. ¿Le agradecerás de mi parte su generosidad?".**

**"Claro".** Entrapta saltó de su silla. Sus dos trenzas mágicas soportaron la mayor parte de su peso, pero dio unos pasos con sus piernas reales con deleite. Estaban recuperándose lentamente de un experimento que ella había realizado en Rogelio, aparentemente. Tampoco tenía recuerdos de eso. Miró alrededor de Shadow Weaver, que estaba invocando su magia en el viejo caldero que solía ser suyo antes. "**Bueno, ¿Qué está pasando hoy en la Rebelión?"**

**"Hay una reunión importante esta mañana. Un encuentro entre las dos Alianzas".**

**"¡Ooooh, eso tiene que ser emocionante!"**

* * *

**"¿Crees que Shadow Weaver está viva?"**

Catra se paralizó, deteniendo su intento de atarse el pelo. Miró a Adora. La princesa tenía esa melancolía pegada en la cara, mientras observaba el intento desesperado de una abeja de escapar de la tienda de campaña.

**"¿A que viene eso?"** Esperó con recelo la respuesta de Adora.

**"Anoche soñé con ella".**

**"¿Otra pesadilla?"**

**"No. Sólo un sueño. He estado pensando en ella últimamente."**

Eso era raro.

A Catra no le gustaba esa sonrisa suave en su cara. **"¿De qué se trataba?"**

**"Era un viejo recuerdo, más que un sueño. Era de la época en la que me enseñó a leer".**

Catra frunció los labios. Ella sabía exactamente lo que Adora había visto mientras dormía. Shadow Weaver siempre le había dado lecciones personales a Adora, mientras que el resto de los niños tenían que aprenderlo todo en clase. Adora no era la más brillante, pero siempre estaba por delante de todos ellos por eso.

Shadow Weaver había comenzado sus clases de lectura unos meses después de que Catra fuera llevada a la Horda. Ella había espiado con envidia a su nueva y única amiga en ese momento. Ella esperaba que Shadow Weaver también le diera clases particulares, sobre todo porque Catra tenía problemas para adaptarse como recién llegada.

Pero la única guía personal que Shadow Weaver le había proporcionado fue la reprensión por su comportamiento incorrecto, y más tarde, la corrección física. La magia de los rayos rojos. Todavía podía sentirlos recorrer su piel, paralizando todos sus músculos. Enjaulando su mente con miedo.

**"No tengo ni idea de si sigue viva"**, respondió Catra con frialdad.** "Y honestamente, no me importa."**

Eso fue una mentira. A pesar de sus mejores intentos de esconder la figura de su madre en su corazón, Catra no había podido dejar de esperar que cambiara durante su tiempo en prisión. Como si ese tipo de persona _pudiera_ cambiar. Incluso durante su larga estancia entre los Magicats, Catra a veces sentía que Shadow Weaver se le acercaba sigilosamente, lista para usar su magia en ella y llamarla inútil. Shadow Weaver nunca dejaría su mente en paz.

**"A veces me pregunto si realmente sabía lo que la Horda estaba haciendo"**, susurró Adora.

Catra sofocó una ola de ira. Se sentó frente a Adora, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba su triste cara. **"Ella era la segunda al mando antes que yo. Durante casi veinte años. Por supuesto que sabía lo que hacía."**

**"Lo sé, pero-**" Adora parecía que estaba luchando contra una barrera, para poner sus ideas en palabras. **"Sé que actuó mal, especialmente contigo. Pero ella no era cruel todo el tiempo, ¿Sabes?"**

Adora parecía insegura, indecisa. Eso puso a Catra aún más furiosa.

**"¿Me estás vacilando?"**

Adora parpadeó sorprendida, dándose cuenta de su error. Catra sabía que debía verse rota de repente. Enfadada y herida. Era como si Adora hubiera abierto algunas cicatrices viejas. La disculpa de Adora estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero Catra no le dio tiempo a pronunciarlas.

**"Shadow Weaver te amaba de una manera enfermiza. Ella me torturó. Me manipuló de nuevo cuando estaba en prisión"**. Las palabras de Catra se desvanecieron. Intentó ahuyentar un recuerdo doloroso. El recuerdo del día en que Shadow Weaver casi había escapado. Había jugado con las emociones de Catra para recuperar la marca de su antiguo gremio. Esa placa tenía polvo mágico. Catra la destruyó y puso a Shadow Weaver en la fosa durante una semana.

**"Ella también lo intentó conmigo",** dijo Adora amablemente. **"Cuando me capturaron, ella me dijo mentiras sobre cómo te había convertido en mi enemigo a propósito..."**

**"¡¿Ves?! ¿Por qué la defiendes entonces?"**

**"No lo sé"**, contestó Adora con tristeza. **"Me enseñaste que no todo es blanco o negro."**

**"_Ella es_"**, escupió Catra con desdén. **"Algunas personas no merecen una segunda oportunidad."**

Adora unió sus cejas mientras veía a la reina encajar su capa alrededor de su cuello. **"Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti."**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tuviste tu segunda oportunidad, así que ¿por qué debería ser diferente para Shadow...?"**

**"¿En serio me estás comparando con _ella_? ¿A qué estás jugando, Adora? ¡¿Quieres perdonarla ahora?!"**

**"¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!"** Adora estaba de pie, una mirada suplicante en su cara.** "¡No me gusta cuando la gente se niega a poner las cosas en perspectiva! Si no hubiera hecho eso contigo el año pasado, nunca te habría defendido cuando la Rebelión te capturó".**

Catra sintió la intensidad de su propia mirada reflejada en los ojos de Adora. Por la expresión de su cara de tonta, Catra se dio cuenta de que Adora se arrepentía de sus palabras. Pero a Catra no le importaba. Sus labios se volvieron hacia arriba en un gruñido.

**"Oh sí, qué suerte tuve de que la poderosa Adora estuviera aquí para ver lo bueno que había en mí y sacarme de la oscuridad. ¿Quieres que te bese los pies? Te deben doler mucho cuando caminas".**

El veneno en su voz. El resentimiento. El dolor. Le pareció tan familiar. Era como si hubieran vuelto a hace un año, como si estuvieran en el campo de batalla. De repente ambas habían olvidado cómo comunicarse, otra vez.

**"Supongo que no has cambiado después de todo"**, dijo Adora con amargura. **"Sigues tan resentida como antes."**

**"Si pensabas que ser reina cambiaría lo que soy, no me conoces para nada."**

**"¡Oh, pero tú sí que actúas como si lo hubieras hecho!"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Actúas como la reina mágica perfecta que regresó para salvar a la gente que te exilió."**

**"¿Te estás quejando de que me uniera a _tu_ lucha?"**

**"¡Me quejo porque dijiste que no lo harías!"**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**"¡Dijiste que habías terminado con la Rebelión! Dijiste que harías lo que quisieras. ¡Dijiste que no dejarías que la profecía te definiera! Pero aquí estás, haciendo exactamente lo que Katriska hizo!"**

**"No tienes ni idea de lo que hizo Katriska"**, gritó Catra.

**"Sigues el legado de la primera reina. ¡Eso es lo que me dijiste ayer! ¡Estás dentro del juego!"**

**"¡¿El _juego_?! ¿Qué juego? Adora, lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¡¿Qué esperas exactamente de mí?! ¿Quieres que me oponga a la Horda, o que me oponga a la Rebelión, o..."** Catra entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta. **"Espera... ¿No quieres que sea una reina?"**

**"¿Qué? ¡No!"**

**"Nunca pensaste que encontraría un reino floreciente después de irme"**, susurró Catra. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. **"¿Esperabas que viera la guerra desde lejos, animándote mientras hablaba mal de Mystacor?"**

**"¡No! ¡Nunca dije que no podías pelear! No creí que traerías una alianza contigo".**

**"¿Así que imaginaste que volvería aquí para ser tu compañera otra vez?"**

**"¡No, no! ¡No es eso, Catra!"** Dijo Adora mientras agitaba la cabeza con vehemencia. Un recuerdo relativamente nuevo se impuso sobre las dos mujeres. Un cuarto oscuro. Memorias holográficas. Un acantilado. Había ocurrido hacía dos años, pero aún así dolía. Les dolió a las dos.

**"Respóndeme honestamente, Adora. ¿Te sientes amenazada porque tengo tanto poder como tú ahora?"**

**"Absolutamente no. ¡No se trata de eso! Estoy hablando de nuestro destino, y de tus decisiones, y..."** tartamudeó, pareciendo desesperada.

Catra le había prometido a Glimmer que intentaría hacer que Adora se abriera. Y ella lo había intentado. Pero Catra no la soportaba en este momento.

**"No sé qué esperabas, princesa",** dijo ella.** "Te lo advertí antes de irme. Ahora hago las cosas por mi bien. Mis decisiones no giran en torno a ti, y si no te gusta, puedes irte. No correré detrás de ti esta vez".**

Catra no esperó su respuesta. Salió de la tienda enfadada, dejando a Adora con el corazón roto. A ella no le importaba. Y no se estaba mintiendo a si misma. Adora estaba igual que siempre. Catra no podía creerlo. Adora pensó que Catra volvería para ser su... ¿su qué? ¿Su linda y solidaria novia dispuesta a salvar el mundo siempre que She-Ra lo decidiera?

Adora nunca pensó que Catra podría convertirse en una líder fuerte con sus propios planes en esta guerra.

Y la irónico de todo esto es que... todo era _por Adora_. Nada de esto tenía sentido sin ella. Era aún más exasperante. Ponte del lado de la Rebelión, únete a la batalla, derrota a Hordak y arregla el resto de este lío. Todo esto era por esa estúpida y tonta rubia que no entendía nada.

En su defensa, Adora no sabía la verdad.

Y quizás Catra se había sentido culpable por ocultárselo, pero en este momento sólo quería dejar que Adora se revolcara en su ignorancia.

Una parte de la mente de Catra le gritaba que volviera y le dijera la verdad. Toda la verdad.

Pero no era el momento.

Primero tenían que eliminar a Hordak, y luego se revelaría la meta final. Era demasiado arriesgado exponerse ahora y posiblemente hacer que la Rebelión se dividiese en dos, cuando la Horda aún era una amenaza para todos ellos. Catra tenía que guardar el secreto, para que todo el mundo se llevara tan bien como pudiera. Ya estaba en un aprieto considerando que tenían que permanecer de forma independiente para protegerse. Los norteños no apreciaban su esfuerzo.

¿Cómo iba a seguir caminando por ese camino resbaladizo si ya estaba discutiendo con Adora?

No habrían peleado si Adora no hubiera sacado el tema de Shadow Weaver.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Adora sabía lo que le hizo a Catra. Y compararla con esa vieja bruja... que descaro tenía. Catra no se parecía en nada a Shadow Weaver. Había hecho cosas malas, pero no era comparable a lo que _ella_ hizo.

Catra estaba segura de que Adora lo sabía. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con ese discurso de una segunda oportunidad? Sonaba raro. Soñando con buenos recuerdos de su madre sustituta de repente...

**"¡Reina Katriska! Tengo un mensaje para usted."**

Un pequeño, medio lagarto que Catra reconoció que era de la facción de Huntara estaba de pie detrás de una tienda de campaña, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

**"¿She-Ra no está con usted?"** Preguntó. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él se relajó un poco. Extraño. "**Se suponía que tenía que decírselo ayer tan pronto como pudiera, pero hubo una fiesta, y luego ocurrió un pequeño incidente, y luego me dijeron que estaba ocupada... de todos modos, tiene que venir al campamento de Huntara. La Princesa Scorpia ha vuelto de la Zona del Terror".**

Los ojos de Catra brillaron de emoción. Su mañana no estaba completamente arruinada después de todo.

* * *

**"¡Te extrañé tanto!"**

Catra _trató_ de respirar. Literalmente no podía. Su cara se puso roja y pudo sentir que sus articulaciones casi se rompían bajo la presión de esos grandes y amorosos brazos. **"Scorpia- No puedo- Respirar!"**

**"Oh, sí, lo siento. Demasiada fuerza, ¿eh?"**

La alta princesa puso a Catra en el suelo, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Catra refunfuñó en voz baja.

**"Así que, has vuelto"**, empezó Catra más seriamente. Cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho. **"¿Te importaría explicarme por qué no me has dado noticias tuyas en días? Envié gente en tu busca... ¿Y dónde están esos dos idiotas? Rogelio y Kyle"**

Probablemente sonaba demasiado agresiva para la situación, pero sabía que Scorpia podía oír la pizca de preocupación en su tono. Scorpia la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para eso. También sabía que cuanto más miraba a Catra, más asustada estaba.

Como ahora mismo. Catra la miraba fijamente, con un pie golpeando el suelo y la cola moviéndose nerviosamente tras su espalda.

Estaba _muy_ preocupada.

**"Oh, bueno,"** dijo Scorpia con un tono avergonzado, **"Verás, cuando llegamos a la frontera de la Zona del Terror, empezamos a husmear como nos pediste, y luego nos 'capturaron'."**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**"¡Sí, pero estábamos bien!"** Scorpia agitó sus pinzas. **"¡Nos atrapó Lonnie!"**

**"¿Lonnie está viva?"** Las orejas de Catra se agitaron sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estas golpeaban su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se metió en la comisura de sus labios.

**"¡Sí, lo está! Y lo está haciendo bien. Ella lidera ese grupo secreto, los Disidentes, es un nombre genial, creo. La Rebelión tiene clase, pero los Disidentes, es como..."**

**"Scorpia".**

**"Bien, focus. Así que Lonnie recluta nuevos desertores de las filas de Hordak todos los días. Ahora son un gran problema, y le están dando un dolor de cabeza a la Horda. Octavia no ha podido con ellos ni una vez. Eso es todo gracias a Emily, si te soy sincera. Ese robot es increíble. Entrapta estaría muy orgullosa. Por cierto, ni siquiera pude verla..."** Scorpia parecía triste, pero su valiente sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro. **"Pero eso es lo mejor, porque ella se lo habría dicho a Hordak y tú dijiste que querías que esta operación fuera un secreto. Entrapta está siendo controlada por el brazo robot del que te hablé, ¿recuerdas?"**

**"Despacio, grandullona"**. Catra pellizcó el puente de su nariz, tratando de encontrarle sentido a toda la información que tenía que registrar. **"A ver si lo entiendo. La gente está desertando de la Horda..."**

**"Sí, porque Hordak se ha vuelto loco desde que escapamos",** le cortó el paso Scorpia. **"La gente es infeliz allí, y luego oyen hablar de los Disidentes, y desertan!"**

**"Así que se unen al grupo rebelde de Lonnie cuyo objetivo es derribar a Hordak, supongo".**

**"Bueno, sí, esa es la gran idea."**

Catra se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. Ese fue un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Si la Horda ya estaba debilitada desde dentro, el ataque que Catra y la Alianza del Sur habían planeado sería más fácil de lo previsto. Si los Disidentes estuvieran dispuestos a ayudar.

... Catra tenía la sensación de que ellos dirían que_ si_.

**"¿Qué dijo cuando te encontró?"** Preguntó con cautela Catra.

**"Se alegró de vernos. Fue realmente agradable."** dijo Scorpia. **"Pero al principio, por supuesto, ella sospechaba de nosotros, porque quién sabe, Hordak pudo habernos atrapado y lavado el cerebro para espiarlos. De todos modos, una vez que confió en nosotros, nos dio un recorrido por su base. Es muy bonita."**

**"¿Dónde está?"** Catra entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la vergüenza crecer en la cara de su amiga.

**"Uuuuhhhh, no se me permite revelar eso..."** Contestó Scorpia mientras apartaba la mirada.

**"Oh, ¿en serio?**" Contestó Catra. **"¿Por qué diablos te liberó entonces?"**

**"Ella no me _liberó_, yo no era una prisionera. Pero me pidió que te enviara un mensaje. O, más bien, darte una forma de contactar con ella de forma segura".**

**"¿Segura?"**

**"Sin ser interceptada por Entrapta."** Scorpia le dio una tablet. **"Puedes hacer la llamada con este dispositivo. La línea está interferida. Emily la está monitoreando".**

Catra tomó la tablet. La contempló por un tiempo, asustada de lo que podría descubrir si llamaba a Lonnie.

Una parte de ella quería traer a Anya y a Lucio para esto. Casi siempre la acompañaban en reuniones difíciles con los líderes.

Pero esto era la Horda. Eran soldados de la Horda con los que iba a hablar. Los amigos mágicos de Catra no podían entender todo esto.

Por ejemplo, no entendían por qué Catra quería recuperar la Horda. Ella había sido perfectamente clara sobre sus intenciones cuando discutieron el plan hace unas semanas.

Catra quería derribar a Hordak con la ayuda de las princesas, antes de continuar con la misión final de sanar el planeta. Sin embargo, también quería recuperar su posición en la cima de la Horda.

Por supuesto que no había ido bien al principio cuando ella expuso sus intenciones.

Catra tuvo que explicar que no tenía la intención de convertirse en la nueva Hordak. El propósito era reorganizar la Horda en una sociedad funcional en lugar de un ejército tiránico cuyo propósito principal era invadir otros territorios. Muchos soldados de la Horda no tenían ninguna aspiración conquistadora. Hordak les había lavado el cerebro durante años. No merecían perder su único hogar, ya sea destruido o siendo encarcelados por las Princesas.

Catra quería cambiar la Horda y lo haría pase lo que pase.

Lucio lo _desaprobaba_. Trató de convencer a Catra muchas veces, afirmando que los norteños no la creerían, más aún porque ella solía ser la maldita segunda al mando que trató de derribar Luna Brillante durante un año.

A Catra no le importaba.

Solía ser el peón de Hordak. Ahora era una reina, y no había terminado con la Horda.

**"Scorpia",** Catra la miró a los ojos. **"Dame un adelanto. ¿Voy a estar contenta con esta llamada?"**

**"Honestamente, no estoy segura",** respondió Scorpia con indecisión. **"Pero creo que Anya y Lucio deberían estar aquí, por si acaso."**

Por si acaso, Catra necesitaba parecer fuerte y con apoyo.

Eso no sonaba bien.

Con un suspiro, Catra pidió a un soldado que fuera a buscar a la comandante Magicat y al viejo consejero.

Mientras los esperaban, Catra sintió los ojos de Scorpia sobre ella. No miró hacia arriba para ver su mirada. Tenía miedo de que Scorpia viera lo nerviosa que estaba. La princesa era muy perceptiva con estas cosas.

**"Lonnie no está resentida contigo, por cierto."**

Catra levantó una ceja. **"¿Sobre qué?"**

**"Quiero decir... Vosotras dos tenéis una historia."**

La cola de Catra se sacudió por la incomodidad. ¿Lonnie y Scorpia habían hablado de ella? ¿Sobre _eso_? A Catra no le gustaba esa idea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Scorpia también sentía algo por Catra...

**"Bien, supongo. Eso no interferirá durante la charla".**

Scorpia asintió, y luego se concentró en pulir su pinza.

El silencio incómodo no duró mucho. Anya y Lucio irrumpieron unos segundos después. Estaban preocupados de que algo malo hubiera pasado, pero se relajaron cuando Catra les explicó la situación y por qué los necesitaba con ella.

**"Muy bien"**, dijo Lucio con una sonrisa. **"Nos quedaremos. No nos mostraremos a la Líder Lonnie a menos que lo necesites".**

**"Creo que ahora se hace llamar Capitana Lonnie",** corrigió Scorpia. Catra resopló mientras dejaba que su amiga escribiera un número especial en la tablet.

La reina mágica contuvo la respiración mientras sonaba.

Ella no sabía por qué temía esta llamada.

**_"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si es nuestra ex-comandante en persona. Pensé que serías más radiante ahora que eras una princesa"._**

Catra sonrió.

**"Hey, idiota. Hechas de menos que te patee el trasero, ¿Verdad?"**

* * *

**Uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta segunda temporada. Por fin sabemos que Entrapta esta bien, ojala y pronto pueda salir de allí y deshacerse de su brazo metálico, por lo menos sabemos que esta recuperando la sensibilidad en las piernas.**

**Ahora comprendo porque Mermista enfermo después de llevar su runestone de vuelta a Salineas. Adora hizo bien en cortar su conexión con la piedra.**

**Lonnie esta viva y comandando a los Disidentes, esto dará mucho juego a la historia. Scorpia es un amor y se merece lo mejor.**

**Y que puedo decir de la pelea de Adora y Catra... ¿Shadow Weaver merece una segunda oportunidad en este fanfic?**

**Mencionar dos cosas, este fanfic no tendrá Hordak x Entrapta, Hordak es un mal tipo que no se está enamorando de Entrapta, y es realmente abusivo.**

**El siguiente capítulo va ha tardar un poco en salir (1 de Noviembre)**

**La temporada 4 de She-Ra se estrena el 5 de noviembre.**

**LightDark01 (Twitter)**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Como era de esperar, Adora llegó antes de tiempo.

No era muy temprano, pero después de la larga fiesta que había terminado hacía sólo unas horas, todo el castillo seguía dormido. Adora tendría que esperar sola, o intentar despertar a Glimmer, lo que no era lo mejor para ella. Bow estaba en una fiesta de pijamas con Seahawk en su barco, pero había prometido volver para la reunión. Y Swift Wind había desaparecido en algún lugar del bosque, probablemente para encontrar algunos caballos que liberar.

Adora subió las grandes escaleras que conducían a la sala de operaciones, esperando que no estuviera cerrada. Con mucho gusto tomaría una siesta dentro y evitaría pensar en Catra hasta que llegaran las otras princesas.

Descubrió con sorpresa que no era la única que no podía esperar en paz.

Castaspella estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera sin expresión. No reaccionó a la presencia de Adora hasta que la princesa estaba de pie justo en su visión periférica.

**"Hola, Adora. Es un hermoso día para hablar de la guerra, ¿no crees?"**

Adora se rió torpemente. **"Va a ser una reunión positiva para todas nosotras por una vez."**

**"Cierto. Nuestras probabilidades en esta guerra nunca han sido tan altas"**, suspiró. Adora se sentó a su lado. La reina la cautivó. Su actitud había cambiado considerablemente desde el juicio. Angella explicó que Castaspella se había estado cuestionando a sí misma y a su reino desde las acusaciones de los rebeldes, pero ¿por qué se veía tan deprimida incluso ahora? Era como si estuviera atrapada en algún lugar de sus pensamientos.

Le atrajo a Adora de alguna manera. Ella podía entender la situación.

**"¿Te parece bien poner a tu gente en peligro?"**

Castaspella se encogió de hombros. **"No me emociona, pero tenemos que acabar con Hordak."**

Adora asintió. Ella observó a la reina hechicera. Ella recordaba lo burbujeante que solía ser. Cuánta confianza en su moral y en las decisiones que tomaba. La última conversación real que tuvieron fue sobre Catra. Ella había demostrado lo poco que le importaba la reina Magicat. Para ser más exactos, Castaspella no esperaba que Catra fuera redimible. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que su juicio pudiera ser injusto, o que las Princesas protestaran contra ello.

Adora se parecía a ella, a antes del juicio, cuando estaba tan segura de que la Rebelión era sólo buena e irreprochable. Antes de que el juicio de Catra arruinara su concepción de la gente.

**"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Castaspella?"**

**"Por supuesto, querida."**

**"¿Qué piensas de Catra ahora?"**

Miró a Adora con una pequeña sorpresa. Adora esperaba que fuera honesta y no políticamente correcta.

**"Creo que es una reina inteligente. Escapó de la Zona Prohibida, eso dice dice mucho de ella".**

Adora se concentró mucho en sus dedos para evitar que se movieran. No había necesidad de parecer sospechosa sobre el tema de la Zona Prohibida.

**"Ella encontró a los Magicats",** prosiguió Castaspella. **"O más bien, los Magicats le permitieron hacerlo. Se ganó su lugar de nuevo entre ellos, y todavía quiere pelear junto a nosotras. Tenemos suerte. Mucha suerte".**

**"¿Qué hay de la gente que duda de ella?"**

**"La gente está cansada, Adora."** Castaspella la miró profundamente. Adora casi podía sentir su cansancio. "**Están cansados de la guerra. Quieren que termine. Confían en los Magicats, y los Magicats confían en Catra. Si dicen que es Katriska, y que nos llevará a la victoria, lo aceptaremos".**

**"No tienes miedo de que..."** Adora trató de encontrar sus palabras. **"¿De que las cosas podrían no ser lo que parecen?"**

Sus pensamientos se desviaron por un momento, reviviendo la discusión que acababa de tener con Catra. Ella nunca quiso decir que Catra tenía que convertirse en su compañera. Adora estaba confundida. Confundida de que Catra, que había odiado el juego político de la Rebelión, estaba saltando de cabeza a ello. Adora tenía miedo de ver lo buena que podía ser Catra en el juego de Katriska.

Antes de que Catra se fuera a buscar a los Magicats, le había dicho a Adora que ella misma haría su propio destino. Sus propias decisiones. Que estaba cansada de ver las caras pretenciosas de la Rebelión y Mystacor. A Adora le había gustado eso. En un mundo que apenas comprendía donde la gente había decidido su destino hace mil años, Catra había sido la única que lo había ignorado.

Pero Catra obviamente había cambiado de opinión. Y sin embargo, no dejaba de guardarle rencor a Adora por sus errores del pasado. Y Catra no se disculparía por sus propios errores y fechorías.

Adora no quería decir que Catra no se convirtiera en la reina que se suponía que debía ser. Ya no podía lidiar con la hipocresía de todo el mundo.

**"Nada es realmente lo que parece",** escupió Castaspella con el tono más expresivo desde el comienzo de la discusión.** "No se puede confiar en nadie. Pero tenemos que unirnos en algún momento. A veces tenemos que aceptar ser peones. O moriremos".**

Adora frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de pedirle que explicara su punto de vista cuando Angella abrió la puerta de la sala. **"¡Oh, hola! No os quedéis fuera, ¡entrad!"**

Castaspella y Adora siguieron a la reina al interior de la habitación y se sentaron. Nadie más estaba allí, pero Angella ya había preparado la mesa.

**"Adora, querida",** dijo Angella,** "¿Va a venir Catra pronto? Quería hablar con ella a solas un momento".**

Catra hablando con Angella. ¿Por qué hizo que Adora se sintiera rara? Tal vez Catra tenía razón. Tal vez Adora era tan egocéntrica que no soportaba ver a Catra con proyectos que no la incluían a ella.

**"Ni idea"**, dijo ella con dureza, apartando su mirada. Las dos reinas se miraron confundidas. Castaspella se encogió de hombros y se desanimó. Angella quería pedir más, pero podía ver por la cara bochornosa de Adora que no era el momento.

**"Muy bien... supongo que la veré después."**

* * *

El río seguía su curso pacíficamente. Constantemente. Ningún obstáculo se interponía en su camino. Las pocas rocas que salían del suelo no eran rivales para el flujo del agua. Fueron pulidas con el tiempo, erosionadas por la fuerza imparable.

¿De qué servía oponerse al río?

Rocas inútiles.

Catra pateó una de ellas. Ella maldijo mientras su pie explotaba de dolor. La roca era demasiado grande y estaba incrustada en la orilla.

Se cayó de rodillas. Su reflejo en el agua era raro. Como una extraña mirándola con compasión. Una extraña con una corona demasiado brillante para ella. Una extraña con una máscara que escondía su dolor.

**"Katriska".**

Catra se puso rígida. **"Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, Lucio. No en privado".**

El viejo parecía triste. Saltó con gracia sobre el río y se sentó frente a Catra.

**"La Alianza del Sur está esperando su presencia."**

**"Estaré allí en un minuto."**

Lucio miró fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Catra odiaba cuando hacía eso. Ella sabía que él podía percibir cada movimiento de sus orejas, su cola o lo erizada que estaba su piel.

Intentó taparse la cara, pero el mero hecho de que estuviera allí sola junto al río traicionó su confusión.

**"Sé que no esperabas ese cambio de planes, pero mira el lado positivo..."**

**"¿El lado bueno? ¿Quieres decir que me haces hacer exactamente lo que querías que hiciera en primer lugar?"**

**"Eso no es lo que quise decir..."**

**"Oh, vamos",** Catra lo miró con ira. **"Todo es perfecto para ti ahora."**

**"No lo es"**. El viejo agitó la cabeza. **"Deduces demasiado".**

**"Correcto, eso va por mi cuenta. Una vez más. Así que, por favor, ilumíname, Lucio. ¿Cómo se siente saber que no podré gobernar la nueva Horda como quería?"**

Lucio la miró con compasión. Ella odiaba eso. **"Me entristece que sientas que es algo que tienes que hacer".**

**"Sí, nunca lo entenderías",** dijo Catra amargamente. **"Nunca has sido abandonado por tu gente por una maldita profecía."**

**"Catra, no lo sabíamos."**

**"Sabías lo suficiente."**

**"Actuamos ciegamente. Es verdad, y lo lamento".**

Catra apartó la mirada, concentrándose en el río y tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

**"Estábamos desesperados",** continuó Lucio.** "Acabábamos de perder a mucha gente. Te habíamos perdido, Katriska"**. Catra se estremeció de nuevo ante ese nombre.** "Madame Razz nos dijo que volverías algún día. Pero nos advirtió que no debíamos interactuar con el Norte hasta que volvieras, por tu seguridad y la nuestra".**

**"Y tú le creíste"**, terminó Catra.

**"Teníamos que mantener la fe. Teníamos esperanza cuando no vimos ningún gatito con los Ojos de la Reina. Sabíamos que estabas ahí fuera, en algún lugar del mundo".**

**"¿Y ni siquiera una vez te preguntaste si no estaba siendo retenida por Hordak?"** Catra se puso de pie, humeante. Lucio miró hacia otro lado por primera vez, la vergüenza y la tristeza haciendo que se le cayesen las orejas, normalmente impasibles.

**"Lo siento."**

**"Hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces, pero siempre me das las mismas excusas. No puedo creer que siga adelante con el plan".**

**"¿Por qué lo haces?"**

Catra se encogió de hombros tras volver a sentarse. **"Ya te lo he dicho. Lo hago por Adora y los Magicats".**

**"¿Incluso si te fallamos?"**

**"Imagínate",** gruñó Catra. Lucio sonrió. Sabía que Catra amaba a su pueblo, incluso si se sentía herida cuando supo la verdad. El primer mes entre ellos había sido duro, especialmente cuando ella les dijo que solía trabajar para Hordak. La desconfianza y las sospechas mutuas han sido difíciles de borrar. Pero en seguida, se había unido a los Magicats, más de lo que Lucio esperaba. Los Magicats la habían aceptado plenamente como su antigua y nueva reina. Catra había estado de acuerdo en llevar a cabo la misión de Katriska, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza jugar al héroe, como ella misma dijo. Si eso significaba proteger a su gente, ella lo haría.

Lucio había pensado durante un tiempo que Catra finalmente había encontrado su lugar y propósito en la vida.

Bueno, se había equivocado.

**_"Sin ofender, Catra"_,** la voz de Lonnie volvió a la mente de Catra._ **"Has sido una buena comandante y todo eso, pero no has estado por aquí en un año."**_

_**"... no tenía elección, Lonnie. He vuelto ahora, con más gente para derrotar a Hordak y hacer algo mejor con la Horda".**_

_**"Catra, la Horda no es tu proyecto personal."**_ Esas palabras la habían golpeado. _**"No puedes volver aquí para salvarnos y volver a tomar la iniciativa como si fueras tú la que unió nuestra sublevación. Con gusto aceptaremos tu ayuda, y especialmente tu apoyo contra las Princesas, pero ya no eres nuestra comandante".**_

_**"¿Quién es entonces?"**_

_**"Por ahora, soy la Capitana de los Disidentes. Una vez que Hordak se haya ido, vamos a poner fin a las estupideces militares. Ha ido demasiado lejos. Vamos a escuchar cómo la gente quiere vivir y cambiar las cosas".**_

_**"¿Crees que el resto de los soldados saben cómo vivir?"**_

_**"Si lo dices por despecho, no te está sirviendo bien."**_

_**"Los soldados de la horda sólo conocen un propósito. Luchar contra las princesas".**_

_**"Eso ya no es tan cierto. Lo sabrías si hubieras vuelto antes y te hubieras unido a los Disidentes".**_

Lonnie había cabreado a Catra. Había atribuido a Catra intenciones que no tenía. Tal vez eso fue lo que Lucio quiso decir cuando dijo que Catra interpretaba demasiado las cosas.

Catra no creía que la Horda fuera su proyecto. Tal vez lo era, en el fondo. Pero sobre todo, la Horda fue su primer hogar. Había sufrido allí, pero también había hecho algo de sí misma por primera vez. Ella también había empezado a cambiar las cosas. Lonnie se había subido al bote en movimiento.

Y ahora rechazaba a Catra por no estar lo suficiente cerca.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Catra contaba con otra alianza que construir para ganar una maldita guerra y cumplir una maldita profecía.

Todo lo que Catra quería era una pequeña parte de sí misma... un pequeño recordatorio de lo que era ella, que no era sólo un peón para el gran esquema del universo.

**"Catra"**, dijo Lucio en voz baja. **"Los Magicats te quieren. Siempre serás nuestra reina".**

**"Lo sé."**

**"Pero no te sientes como si encajaras."**

Catra contestó con un tono de cansancio. **"Me parezco a ti, pero he vivido toda mi vida sin ser un hechicero. Me llevaría décadas tratar de entenderos. Soy de dos mundos, pero siento que no pertenezco a ninguno de ellos".**

**"Como Alondra".**

Catra asintió. Tocó la tinta de su cuello. Se podía imaginar el pájaro tatuado en la espalda. El símbolo de la primera reina. La única Magicat con la que Catra podía identificarse. Ella suspiró. **"Y ahora la gente con la que crecí ni siquiera me quiere cerca."**

**"Tú también te sentiste fuera de lugar con ellos. Has vivido una infancia dura en la Horda. Más difícil que cualquier otro niño soldado. Todos te odiaban excepto Adora, o eso es lo que nos dijiste".**

Catra cerró los ojos. Ella apretó los puños para controlar el dolor que arremetía contra el pecho. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus párpados y rodaron lentamente sobre sus mejillas.

El anciano se le unió en silencio, le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la abrazó. Catra se dejó abrazar, llorando en silencio en los brazos de esta inesperada figura paterna. Catra sabía que Lucio había perdido una hija durante la guerra. A veces se preguntaba si no actuaba como si fuera su hija perdida.

Pero no debería hacerlo.

Catra sólo lo decepcionaría.

* * *

Se habían añadido siete asientos alrededor de la mesa de negociaciones. Siete asientos muy vacíos.

Angella estaba golpeando con los dedos el reposa-brazos de su silla, mirando fijamente la silla reservada para Katriska frente a la suya. Las Princesas del Norte murmuraban en voz alta a su alrededor, así como el trío Mystacor.

Suspiró de una manera muy inapropiada para una reina. Se preguntó si esta era la forma de Catra de castigarla de alguna manera.

**"Vale, es suficiente"**, Glimmer estalló.** "Voy a arrastrar a esta gata de la cola si es necesario".**

La princesa no tuvo tiempo de levantarse de su silla. La puerta se abrió, revelando el trío principal de los Magicats, seguidos por las Princesas del Sur.

Los ojos morados de Anya estaban sobre Glimmer inmediatamente. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara. **"No chirries, ratoncito. Estamos aquí."**

**"¡Cállate!"** Glimmer apretó los puños. Bow tuvo que agarrar su brazo para asegurarse de que no intentara aterrizar uno en la cara de Anya.

**"Hacednos un favor. Y buscaos una habitación",** gimió Mermista. Finalmente había aceptado unirse a las Princesas, ya que esta vez era una reunión importante. Sin embargo, Seahawk seguía con ella, lo que indicaba su importancia en la gestión de lo que quedaba del reino de Salineas.

Catra no miró a Adora mientras se sentaba, pero rápidamente redirigió sus ojos hacia Angella. A Adora le dolía el corazón. Se arrepintió de esa estúpida pelea. Catra había regresado hacía sólo tres días, y aquí estaban, discutiendo sobre los fantasmas del pasado. Adora no debería haber mencionado a Shadow Weaver. Era un tema delicado para Catra. Pero también lo era para Adora.

El resto de la Alianza del Sur se sentó en silencio, excepto el Príncipe Clover, que saludó emocionado a Perfuma. Estos dos irradiaban exactamente la misma energía positiva. La Princesa Plumeriana golpeó la silla junto a la suya para que Clover se sentara. Se apresuraron y comenzaron a susurrar a Perfuma sin prestar atención a la atmósfera solemne que los rodeaba. Al menos algunos del grupo se estaban divirtiendo.

**"Ya que estamos todos aquí,"** dijo Angella,** "comencemos la primera reunión oficial entre la Alianza del Norte, la Alianza del Sur y Mystacor. Gracias por asistir. Para empezar, la Comandante Glimmer presentará el estado actual de nuestras tropas".**

Glimmer se puso de pie -estaba tratando de parecer más alta...- y aclaró su garganta, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar los ojos brillantes de Anya. En serio, ¿no podían intentar ser un poco menos obvias?

Adora sonrió con suficiencia. Automáticamente trató de encontrar la mirada de Catra, pero la reina la ignoraba obstinadamente. ¿Cómo dejó Adora que la reunión se volviera así? ¿Cómo se las arregló para expresar sus sentimientos de una manera tan pobre que Catra malinterpretó completamente su punto de vista?

**"Gracias, Ma- quiero decir Su Majestad."** Glimmer activó el holograma de la mesa de combate.** "La última victoria sobre Plumeria nos permitió ganar terreno considerable sobre la Horda. Plumeria se encuentra exactamente entre Luna Brillante y Salineas, que es nuestro próximo objetivo. Los túneles cavados por la Horda bajo Plumeria ya han sido tapados o derrumbados, así que no podremos usarlos para emboscar la costa que lleva a Salineas o a la Zona de Terror".**

Glimmer siguió describiendo la posición del ejército de cada reino en detalle, sin olvidar señalar cuáles necesitaban apoyo y suministros. La princesa estaba en llamas. Cuando terminó, se sentó en su asiento y se quedó sin aliento. Adora levantó un discreto pulgar hacia arriba, al que Glimmer sonrió.

**"Reina Katriska, por favor"**, invitó Angella.

Catra asintió a Anya, que se puso de pie, siguiendo el ejemplo de Glimmer. **"Aunque su plan de tomar Salineas parece prometedor, también se espera algo parecido de la Horda. Deberíamos pensar en algo más grande. Los cinco reinos de la Alianza del Sur trajeron suficientes soldados y magos para permitirnos atacar con fuerza".**

**"¿Magos?"** Isidore interrumpió.** "¿Tienen magia?"**

**"Por supuesto que sí, hechicero Isidoro",** contestó la princesa Melody muy cortésmente.** "Siempre la hemos tenido. No los hemos enviado a Mystacor en siglos".**

**"Eres un bochorno, Isidore"**, regañó Mortella. **"Seres mágicos aparecen por todas partes en Etheria."**

**"¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?! ¿Así que tendremos que trabajar con tus magos?"**

**"Preferiblemente"**, dijo Huntara, mirando fijamente al hechicero hasta que se sintió incómodo.

**"Volvamos a la estrategia de batalla, por favor"**, dijo Angella. **"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Comandante Anya? ¿Atacar la Zona de Terror primero?"**

**"No. Yo digo que ataquemos a ambos."**

**"¡¿Ambos?! ¿Al mismo tiempo?"** Toda la mesa estalló en protestas y preocupaciones.

**"Eso es una locura..."**

**"¡Nuestras tropas apenas se han recuperado de la última batalla!"**

**"¡Necesitamos permanecer juntos para tener más magia! ¡No podemos dividirnos en dos grupos!"**

**"¡¿Estás intentando que nos maten?!"**

Catra se levantó de su asiento, una irritada mueca oscureciendo su cara. Las princesas se callaron. Catra se tomó unos segundos extra antes de hablar. Adora estaba segura de que era porque disfrutaba de la mirada impaciente y sedienta en sus rostros.

**"Te traje cinco princesas más, incluyéndome a mí. Eso es más que suficiente para aumentar tu poder total. Eres capaz de..."** Catra se detuvo. Los ojos de Adora miraron a Lucio. Estaba segura de que vio su cola azotando a Catra antes de volver a hablar. **"Somos capaces de eliminarlos de un solo disparo. Tenemos que darnos prisa, ahora que Hordak sabe que los Magicats han vuelto. No sabe nada del resto de la Alianza del Sur, pero apuesto a que se enterará muy pronto".**

**"¿Está sugiriendo que dejamos escapar esa información?"** Preguntó fríamente Frosta.

**"No seas arrogante princesa. Sólo quiero decir que a Hordak le encanta espiar a sus enemigos".**

Frosta frunció los labios pero no respondió. Perfuma levantó tímidamente su mano.** "¿Cómo estás tan segura de que podemos tomar ambos lugares? La última vez que nos infiltramos en la Zona del Miedo, apenas salimos y perdimos a alguien".**

La sonora risa de cierta princesa genio parecía resonar en el silencio de la habitación.

Catra respiró y continuó. "**La Zona del Terror está en su punto más vulnerable ahora mismo, Princesa Perfuma. La Horda se enfrenta actualmente a un motín".**

**"¿Motín?"** Angella se quedó boquiabierta. La confusión se extendió entre los norteños. ¿Cómo pudo Hordak ocultar esto? Es cierto que la Rebelión perdió toda comunicación con Entrapta. La Horda en general parecía haberse cerrado sobre sí misma aún más, antes si quiera de la huida de Scorpia.

Adora estaba tan sorprendida como el resto del grupo, pero sobre todo molesta porque Catra no le había dicho nada de esto. Se preguntaba cuántas cosas más le estaba ocultando Catra.

**"Se llaman a sí mismos los Disidentes"**, dijo Catra, imperturbable. **"Han estado reclutando soldados de la Horda y atacando a la Horda desde dentro durante varios meses."**

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"** Preguntó Adora, esperando que la irritación no se notara en su voz. Catra no la miró cuando contestó.

**"Solía ser la segunda al mando. Tengo amigos allí".**

**"Amigos..."** Murmuró Mortella.** "¿Y tus _amigos_ nunca pensaron en acercarse a la Rebelión?"**

Catra levantó una ceja, sosteniendo la mirada de Mortella. **"Sin ofender, pero aprendemos a odiar y a desconfiar de las princesas antes de empezar a formar parte de las filas de Hordak."**

Los gruñidos de desaprobación le hicieron temblar la oreja. Catra se centró en Angella, que la observaba atentamente. La inmortal reina habló en un susurro. **"Nunca planearon pedirnos ayuda. ¿Son lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarlo por su cuenta?"**

**"Lo son",** estuvo de acuerdo Catra.** "Pero les llevaría mucho más tiempo. Creo que todos nos beneficiaríamos de una alianza con ellos. Cuando marchemos a la Zona del Terror, se unirán a la lucha y podremos derrotar a Hordak en un día".**

**"¿Y no se volverán contra nosotras?"** Preguntó preocupado Netossa.

**"No lo harán si nos vamos después de la victoria. Quieren conservar la Zona del Terror".**

**"Por supuesto que sí"**, refunfuñó Isidore.

**"Entonces,"** razonó Angella,** "¿Deberíamos arriesgar nuestras vidas para liberar a la Horda de su tirano, sólo para dejar que otro grupo de dentro que odia a las Princesas gobierne sobre la fuerza militar, para así oponerse a Etheria?"**

**"Es esto o luchar contra los Disidentes también. Y déjenme decirles que no deben tomarlos a la ligera".**

**"¿Y _tu_ donde estas en esta ecuación?"**

Catra se mantuvo firme. **"Di mi palabra a los Disidentes de que si nos ayudan a derrotar a Hordak, guiarán a los remanentes de la Horda como una sociedad independiente que no seguirá las reglas de las princesas."**

Oh, Por los Primeros... Adora se puso la mano sobre la boca para sofocar una risita. Tal vez había juzgado mal a Catra después de todo. El magicat no tenía intenciones de jugar el juego de la Rebelión según sus reglas. Estaba jugando su propio juego. Esto tranquilizó y a la vez asustó a Adora. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse sobre todo esto. De todos modos, ya no sabía cómo sentirse sobre nada.

**"¡¿Has dado tu palabra sin consultarnos?!"** Exclamó Glimmer.

**"Pensé que había dejado claro que somos dos Alianzas independientes, Sparkles."**

**"No le hables así"**, Bow frunció el ceño.

**"Reina Katriska"**, Angella se levantó, sus ojos enviando dagas a Catra. **"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti si haces movimientos secretos a nuestras espaldas?"**

**"Si no fuera por mí, reina Angella",** gruñó Catra, **"No tendrías la promesa de una ofrenda de paz con los sucesores de Hordak. Tarde o temprano, con o sin nuestra ayuda, los Disidentes lo derrotarán y se apoderarán de la Zona del Terror. Es de ellos. Viven allí y quieren cambiar las cosas. Si no los reconoces como sociedad, los considerarán invasores, y te encontrarás de nuevo en el punto de partida, luchando contra los mismos soldados que antes".**

**"Y como ya aceptaste sus condiciones, eso sólo nos convierte a los norteños en los malos si pensamos de otra manera. ¿No es cierto?"** Dijo Glimmer en un gruñido a juego.** "Nos quitaste la elección. No entiendo qué ganas con todo esto, ya que claramente trabajas para ti misma".**

**"Eso es lo que yo también me preguntaba"**, asintió Mortella. **"Los Disidentes no te necesitan para derrotar a Hordak. Pero necesitan que los defiendas contra nosotras. ¿Qué te prometieron a cambio de tu apoyo, Reina Katriska?"**

Los puños de Catra estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba hirviendo. Adora conocía esa cara. Catra quería mentir, pero no podía.

Lucio se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su reina. La buena y vieja sonrisa que rompía su arrugada piel marrón parecía aliviar la tensión de alguna manera.** "Hay algo que los Magicats anhelamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que nos ha sido arrebatado por Hordak, y que la Reina Katriska prometió que volvería".**

**"Oh..."** Angella frunció el ceño. Una amplia sonrisa alivió sus rasgos.** "Te prometieron Media Luna".**

**"¿****Media Luna****? ¿Está en la Zona de Terror?"** Frosta murmuró en voz alta a Glimmer.

**"La Horda tomó mucho territorio, incluyendo el reino de la Princesa Scorpia y el nuestro",** le explicó Lucio a la joven princesa.

**"¿Qué hay de Scorpia, por cierto?"** Preguntó Mermista.** "¿No quiere recuperar su reino también? Si está en medio de la Zona del Terror, dudo que los Disidentes estén de acuerdo".**

**"Scorpia no es una princesa típica"**, dijo Catra con algo en su tono. Algo como orgullo. Adora frunció los labios, poniendo la sensación de celos en un rincón de su mente. **"No ha estado conectada a su piedra por un tiempo, y no está interesada en gobernar sobre la gente. Los Disidentes la aceptarán como princesa honoraria, pero no tendrá más poder que ninguno de ellos".**

**"¿Cuándo hablaremos con la princesa Scorpia y la líder de los Disidentes?**" preguntó Angella. La tensión y la falta de confianza eran tan fuertes como el hielo de Frosta.

**"Pronto",** contestó Catra breve.

**"¿Cómo se esconden los Disidentes?"** se preguntó Glimmer. **"¿Dónde se alojan exactamente? No debe ser fácil mantener un escondite a ojos de Hordak durante meses".**

**"No tengo ni idea."**

**"¿No tienes ni idea, o no se te permite revelar esta información?"** Mortella entrecerró los ojos.

La Reina de los Magicats sonrió con suficiencia.** "Tómalo como quieras."**

* * *

**"Hey, Wildcat. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?"**

**"Podría haber sido peor"**. Catra encorvada en los cojines. Sonrió al ver a su amiga que estaba probando un nuevo lápiz de labios negro que la Reina Orla le había regalado. **"Estás muy tranquila para alguien que acaba de regresar de un viaje a la Zona del Terror".**

**"Oh, ya sabes, no todo fue malo. La gente de Lonnie está constantemente en guardia, pero son amables. Me hicieron sentir cómoda".**

**"Rogelio y Kyle decidieron quedarse."**

**"Bueno, es más como si Lonnie los hubiera acogido de nuevo. Eran _sus_ amigos, después de todo".**

**"Correcto",** se rió Catra. Suspiró mientras pensaba en la tarea que tenía por delante. **"Espero que esos idiotas del Norte acepten los términos de Lonnie. Si no lo hacen, será imposible seguir adelante. No debería haber aceptado tan rápido este cambio de planes".**

**"Pero necesitas su apoyo"**, dijo Scorpia con una ceja levantada. **"Necesitas que los Disidentes luchen contigo contra Mystacor si es necesario."**

**"Claro, pero si no tengo a las princesas de mi lado, todo será en vano. Esto habría sido más sencillo sin los Disidentes".**

Scorpia dudó antes de su siguiente sentencia. **"¿Te molesta que Lonnie no te haya aceptado?"**

A Catra se le cayeron las orejas. Ella abrazó sus rodillas. **"No quiero hablar de ello."**

**"Hice todo lo que pude allá atrás. Ya sabes, para hacerla ver lo genial que serías como..."**

**"Dije que no quiero hablar de ello",** dijo Catra con una mirada. Scorpia se disculpó y se quedó en silencio. Catra la miró fijamente y se sintió culpable. **"Gracias, Scorpia. Por todo."**

Scorpia sonrió.** "De nada. En serio, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que es bueno que los Disidentes estén aquí. Tienes su apoyo militar, y no te convertirás en el nuevo Hordak a los ojos de la Rebelión".**

Catra abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza. Se sintió furiosa, pero se recordó a sí misma que Scorpia sólo intentaba animarla. La mayor parte del tiempo ella sabía que decir, pero la dama escorpión tenía problemas para entender el apego de Catra a la Horda.

**"Lo que sea"**, Catra puso los ojos en blanco. **"Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé que sería".**

**"¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a las princesas? Estoy segura de que lo entenderían".**

**"No sé..."** Contestó Catra. La incertidumbre pesaba sobre su corazón. **"He estado fuera por un tiempo. No sé cuán profunda es la influencia de Mystacor en este momento. No puedo cometer ningún error si me apresuro a hacerlo. Tenemos que derribar a Hordak primero. Un obstáculo menos".**

**"¿Qué hay de Adora? ¿No puedes decírselo? Podría convencer al resto de las princesas".**

Catra suspiró en voz alta, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el cojín. **"Adora es rara. No sé qué le pasó. Quiero decírselo, pero no estoy segura de que pueda soportar otra bomba".**

**"No es una bomba tan grande. Quiero decir... ¡puede que se lo tome bien!"**

**"Ugh, Scorpia, eres demasiado confiada."**

**"¿Tú crees? La gente siempre me dice que soy dura, pero eso se debe a mi exoesqueleto. O eso creo."**

Catra estalló en risas. Era bueno tener a Scorpia de vuelta.

* * *

**Ya después de unas semanas tenemos un nuevo capítulo, espero que os este gustando. No hay fecha prevista para el próximo capitulo pero en cuanto me entere de algo, lo comentaré por Twitter.**

**La cuarta temporada se estrena en unos pocos días y tengo unas ganas tremendas.**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

Los Bosques Susurrantes eran el corazón y los pulmones del Norte. Llenos de magia y vida, ofrecían refugio a los fugitivos, comida a los hambrientos y paz a las almas en apuros. Los bosques protegían a los afortunados habitantes del Norte. Los bosques los mantenían a salvo de los ignorantes soldados de la Horda que nunca lograban encontrar su lugar en el espeso bosque. El bosque también significaba la muerte para los que no lo conocían. Una vez perdidos, pocos podían salir con vida.

Sin embargo, los Bosques Susurrantes eran neutrales. No eran buenos o malos, a diferencia de la gente que los usaba.

En el bosque había varias aldeas que pertenecían a Luna Brillante.

En los bosques floreció el reino de Plumeria.

En el bosque se levantó un campamento Magicat.

En el bosque permanecía el destruido templo de Light Hope, donde la Horda solía tener su base.

En el bosque se iba a celebrar una reunión secreta de hechiceras.

_**"Así que, todo salió bien, ¿no?"**_

_**"No es así como yo lo diría, Anya."**_

Mortella miró intensamente la imagen holográfica de las dos mujeres que susurraban mágicamente y que venían de un pequeño bot en el suelo.

_**"Bueno, era evidente que no nos iban a besar las botas por tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Tú misma lo dijiste, Catra. Son tan orgullosas como cualquier otro reino."**_

_**"No se trata de orgullo. Quieren confianza mutua. Pero eso no es algo que podamos darles de inmediato".**_

_**"Así es. Pero creo que lo hiciste de maravilla. Actuaste como una reina, pero no como Katriska. Sigues siendo tú misma, y eso es lo más importante".**_

_**"No me siento yo misma, Anya."**_

_**"Si quieres, puedes dejarlo. Lucio y yo podemos llevar a cabo nuestra misión".**_

_**"No. No puedo parar ahora. Dije que lo haría".**_

_**"¿Pero estás bien?"**_

_**"Tan bien como puedo estar."**_

_**"¿Todavía tienes recuerdos?"**_

Mortella entrecerró los ojos. No podía ver la cara de Catra desde el ángulo que el espía había usado.

_**"A veces."**_

_**"Podemos pedirles a los magos que te echen un vistazo, ya sabes. Si los malos recuerdos de Katriska te impiden dormir, no es..."**_

_**"Shhh. ¿Escuchaste eso?"**_

_**"No, ¿Qué?"**_

_**"...no nos quedemos aquí."**_

El robot dejó de transmitir el vídeo. Mortella se frotó la barbilla en silencio durante un buen minuto. Los bajos susurros que zumbaban en sus oídos interrumpieron su cadena de pensamientos.

**"¿Mortella? ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?"**

La hechicera miró a su alrededor. La docena de brujos y hechiceras del círculo esperaban que ella pudiera calmar sus preocupaciones. Miró fijamente a Isidoro que estaba a su lado, cuya cara mostraba una gran angustia.

**"Queridos amigos y amigas",** comenzó, **"Creo que ahora no me culparán por convocar una reunión de emergencia para el Consejo de las Sombras. Como pueden ver, nuestras preocupaciones con respecto a _Katriska_ no eran tan descabelladas".**

**"¿Realmente crees que tiene la intención de perseguir la misión ancestral de los Magicats?"** preguntó Isidore.

**"Ya los oíste. Aunque Catra está actuando como una reina independiente que sólo quiere recuperar Media Luna, todavía no hay duda. Ella ha sido corrompida por su gente."**

**"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"** Chillaba Flop, otro hechicero.

**"No seamos impulsivos"**, respondió Mortella. **"Hasta donde sabemos, Catra aún no ha tratado de hablar de la salud del planeta como lo hacía cuando era Katriska. Supongo que quieren esperar hasta después de la victoria contra Hordak para volver a hablar de eso".**

**"Podríamos perderla durante la batalla",** propuso una hechicera llamada Alicia.

**"Esa sería la solución más práctica..."** Mortella se quedó pensativa.

**"¿Por qué no podemos deshacernos de ella ahora?"** Preguntó Flop.

**"Sólo piensa un poco",** gruñó Alicia.** "Parecería muy sospechoso. El año pasado presionamos a Mystacor y a la Rebelión para que arrojaran a Katriska a la Zona Prohibida. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos."**

**"¿Así que sólo los espiamos y no hacemos nada?"** Isidore estalló. "**Podríamos perderlo todo si ella convence a la Rebelión".**

**"Por ahora, ella está lejos de eso"**, le aseguró Mortella. **"Katriska sigue sus reglas para protegerse de nosotros. Es obvio que hacerse amiga de los Disidentes cuando se enteró de su motín es una medida de precaución en caso de que todos nos volvamos en su contra. A las princesas no les gustó ese movimiento".**

**"Fue un poco estúpido exponer sus planes ahora..."** Isidoro se rió.

**"Tenía que hacerlo porque todos vamos a luchar contra la Horda",** dijo Mortella. **"No podíamos llegar allí y descubrir una organización secreta aprobada por los Magicats."**

**"Parece que esa reina tiene problemas con la política",** dijo Alicia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**"No, ella sabe lo que hace. Piénsalo** -respondió Mortella-. **"Estoy bastante segura de que no esperaba que los Disidentes existieran. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. El problema de quién se queda con la Horda después de la victoria habría vuelto a la mesa tarde o temprano, pero ahora está bastante resuelto. Si el Norte se niega a reconocer la existencia de los Disidentes y su derecho a ser dueños de ese feo lugar, tendrán un nuevo y poderoso enemigo y ninguna ayuda del Sur. Así que lo más probable es que los Disidentes mantengan la Zona de Terror y apoyen a Catra por ser la primera en defenderlos".**

**"Así que... eso es muy inteligente en realidad."**

**"Sí, y por eso las princesas del Norte están furiosas. Catra selló el futuro de la Horda por su cuenta,"** resopló Mortella. Si no estuviera tan disgustada con la forma en que eso perturbaba sus propios planes, casi habría admirado cómo aquella criatura tan joven jugaba con todos ellos con tanta facilidad.

**"Así que todavía tenemos motivos para hacer que las princesas la odien",** señaló Isidore.

**"Pero espera"**, intervino Alicia. **"¿Por qué nos molestaríamos en luchar contra Hordak si los disidentes y el Sur ya han empezado por su cuenta? Es perfectamente válido si el Norte decide mirar desde lejos en estas condiciones".**

**"No sería diplomático."** Mortella agitó la cabeza.** "Sería otra forma de mostrar nuestra insatisfacción, lo que no haría sino aumentar la tensión. Recuerda lo que Catra dijo antes. Ella nos está ofreciendo una ofrenda de paz del próximo gobernante de la Horda. Cualquier cosa que digamos o hagamos en su contra sería interpretada como un rechazo a la paz".**

**"¡Pero no es justo!"** Flop volvió a chirriar. **"¡Estamos siendo engañados por ese Magicat! Además, ya lo hicimos una vez... Cuando la primera Alianza nos pidió que nos uniéramos a la batalla, no nos mezclamos".**

**"Eso fue diferente",** le dijo Mortella al hechicero.** "Nuestro pacto con Hordak en ese momento nos obligó a permanecer al margen."**

**"Bien, entonces nos unimos a la batalla, derrotamos a Hordak, los Magicats recuperan Media Luna, ¿y luego qué? No podemos dejar que Katriska se vuelva tan poderosa"**, dijo Isidore.

**"Hay que detenerla durante la batalla",** afirmó Alicia. **"Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Y antes de la lucha, tenemos que asistir a todas las reuniones con las Alianzas. No tendrá la oportunidad de balbucear sobre su misión".**

**"¿Qué hay de She-Ra? ¿Y si Katriska le cuenta todo en privado antes de la batalla?"** preguntó Isidore.

**"Bueno, no podemos separarlas a la fuerza. Pero ni siquiera sabemos aún el grado de conocimiento que los Magicats tienen sobre el tema. Necesitamos espiar un poco más",** respondió Mortella. Vio la pequeña máquina que Hordak había usado el año pasado en Mystacor para obtener información sobre el juicio. El Consejo lo había restaurado y descubrió que era un dispositivo de espionaje muy eficaz. **"Tenemos que proteger a nuestro bot con un hechizo invisible. Están todos en guardia".**

**"En el peor de los casos, si se descubre, pensarán que es Hordak quien está espiando",** dijo Flop encogiéndose de hombros.

**"No nos arriesguemos a eso",** refunfuñó Isidore. **"Ya tenemos a Castaspella siguiendo nuestros pasos desde que se enteró de lo nuestro, y cada día es más difícil contenerla."**

**"Hablando de eso..."** Mortella señaló a una figura fuera de su hechizo de protección. **"Si me disculpan, nuestra reina, ha respondido a mi llamada."**

El Concilio asintió y vio a la hechicera salir del círculo. Cuando ella salió de la línea mágica que habían trazado, todo lo que veían desapareció. El claro parecía tan tranquilo y vacío como de costumbre, iluminado por el sol del mediodía.

**"Castaspella",** llamó Mortella. La reina se sacudió con el sonido de su voz, y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Mortella estaba muy irritada con ella. Castaspella se deprimió cuando descubrió la existencia del Consejo de las Sombras. **"Te uniste a mí rápidamente."**

**"Me amenazaste la última vez que llegué tarde."**

**"Sólo te pedí que cooperes un poco más, amiga mía. Me alegro de que parezca que me tomas tan en serio".**

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"** Castaspella cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Su expresión apática y pedregosa perturbó a Mortella.

**"Me gustaría que fueras más cuidadosa cuando hables con las princesas."**

**"Rara vez digo algo. No sé cómo quieres que sea más discreta".**

**"Le dijiste a Adora que eras un peón."**

El shock iluminó la cara de Castaspella. **"¿Estabas fisgoneando de nuevo?"**

**"Ha demostrado muchas veces ser un acto necesario, Su Majestad."**

**"Oh, no, Su Majestad. Ya hemos superado eso, ¿no?"**

**"De todos modos, por favor, cuida tu lengua. No queremos que ninguna princesa, y especialmente She-Ra, piense que algo sospechoso está pasando en Mystacor, ¿verdad?"**

**"Conoces mi opinión al respecto"**, gruñó Castaspella.** "Si sólo fuera yo..."**

**"Sí, y no lo es",** la voz de Mortella se volvió más áspera. **"Si dices una palabra sobre nuestro Consejo, si por accidente una princesa se entera de la verdad, no dudaré en contar otro secreto. Un secreto muy inconveniente para nuestra Nueva Rebelión".**

Castaspella parecía como si estuviera hirviendo por dentro. **"Al final, tampoco te serviría a ti",** dijo ella. **"Estarías atrapada en medio del conflicto."**

**"No me importa. Tarde o temprano debemos estar en medio. Pero tú, ¿realmente quieres que nuestras pequeñas Alianzas se separen antes de que traten de vencer a Hordak?"** Mortella sonrió con suficiencia. **"No creo que eso sea muy prudente."**

Castaspella abrió la boca pero la cerró cuando no encontró respuesta. Su cara se cayó mientras aceptaba plenamente lo impotente que era. Mortella sonrió, satisfecha, y le dio la espalda a la reina.

**"No olvides tu lugar, Castaspella"**, dijo mientras se alejaba. **"Eres la amable Reina de Mystacor, sigues lamentando los errores que cometimos. Actúa como tal si no quieres empezar otra guerra".**

**"Eres un monstruo."**

Mortella se detuvo en su camino. Miró por encima de su hombro, mirando a la reina. **"Hago todo lo que puedo para mantenernos vivos, Casta. Los Magicats no son tan _buenos_ como a todos les gusta pensar."**

**"¡Mortella!"**

**"Oh y por favor, por el amor de los Primeros",** suspiró Mortella. **"Intenta parecer alegre e involucrada de vez en cuando. Hundirte en la depresión sólo levanta sospechas y te hace parecer patética".**

Dejó a su reina derrotada en medio del bosque.

De vuelta en el círculo, el Consejo le dio la bienvenida con un tenso silencio. Todos ellos habían escuchado la conversación entre la reina y su líder.

**"¿Crees que ella va a...?"**

**"No, Isidore",** le cortó Mortella. **"No dirá una palabra sobre nosotros. Sabe que condenaría la rebelión si contamos el secreto de la caída de los Magicats".**

**"Vale, pero ahora que los Magicats han vuelto, tenemos que hacer algo",** dijo Alicia con seriedad. **"Todo se va a intensificar una vez que alguien haga el primer movimiento. Deberíamos actuar ahora."**

**"Dije que no tan rápido"**, contestó Mortella. **"Tenemos que aprender más sobre Catra-Katriska. No es la misma oponente que antes. Tenemos que saber lo que ella sabe."**

**"¡Aún creo que podemos deshacernos de ella!"** Flop insistió. **"Podríamos pedirle a Hordak que lo haga por nosotros. Nos lo debe, después de todo. No siguió el pacto la última vez"**

**"No",** dijo Mortella con dureza.** "No podemos confiar en Hordak precisamente _porque_ rompió el pacto. Y no podemos deshacernos de Katriska ahora. ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría Adora ante esto?"**

**"¿Crees que nos acusaría?"**

**"Lo más probable. Adora nos odia desde el juicio".**

**"¿Podemos al menos hacer que Katriska se vea mal ante la Rebelión y el pueblo?"** suplicó Isidore. **"Los Magicats son demasiado populares ahora que han vuelto. No podemos competir".**

**"Hacerla quedar mal",** repitió Mortella. Sonrió mientras recordaba un pequeño detalle de la conversación entre Catra y la comandante Magicat. _Los flashbacks_.** "Eso es algo que podríamos hacer."**

* * *

Glimmer mantuvo su postura. Evaluó la fuerza de su oponente con una sola mirada. Agarrando su bastón con firmeza, eligió el hechizo que iba a lanzar. Un segundo después, la bolsa pesada fue cubierta por llamas.

Glimmer sonrió para sí misma, y se inclinó ante un público invisible. **"Y así es como se hace."**

**"Vaya, eso fue intenso hasta para una princesa resplandeciente."**

Glimmer se sacudió, y se dio la vuelta en un solo segundo, lista para asesinar a la dueña de la voz. **"¡¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?!"**

Anya no respondió a la pregunta. Estaba apoyada en la pared del castillo, picoteando sus garras de una forma que le recordaba tanto a Glimmer que pensó que estaba alucinando por un segundo.

**"¿Dónde están tus amigas?"** Preguntó la Magicat.** "¿Te dejaron entrenando sola?"**

**"No... Adora está con Bow y sus padres en el castillo, y yo _quería_ estar sola. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estabas aburrida y decidiste venir a molestarme?"**

Anya se quedó callada.

**"¡Hey, chica musculosa! Te estoy hablando a ti."**

**"Te oí",** dijo Anya con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su mirada.** "Estaba pensando qué respuesta te enfurecería más, pero pensé que ignorarte probablemente sería asombrosamente eficiente."**

Glimmer resopló, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. **"No sé quién crees que soy, pero no soy la clase de chica que adula a los matones como tú. Necesitas reconsiderar tu estrategia, porque no va a funcionar conmigo".**

**"¿Una matona, yo?**" Anya jadeó dramáticamente, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. **"Estoy sorprendida y triste por lo mal que me ves, Comandante Glimmer."**

Glimmer no respondió. Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía al Magicat caminar a su alrededor en un círculo lento.

**"Sólo estaba admirando el fuego que hay en ti",** dijo Anya en tono juguetón. **"Vi de inmediato que hay más en ti de lo que se ve a simple vista."**

**"¿Así que prefieres empujarme al límite para ver mi fuego antes que ser cortés y tener la oportunidad de ser mi amiga?"**

**"¿Quién habla de ser amigas? Esperaba que ya fuéramos enemigas. Pero es verdad que me invitaste a bailar. Lo arruinaste un poco".**

**"Oh, no te preocupes, podemos arreglar esto"**, Glimmer sonrió endiabladamente, mientras destellos salían de sus puños. **"Ven a buscar a tu enemiga, gatita".**

Los ojos morados de Anya brillaban de emoción. Tomó una postura de lucha, flexionando sus músculos mientras sostenía la mirada de Glimmer**. "Con mucho gusto, ratoncito".**

Glimmer corrió hacia delante, con su puño levantado. Anya se preparó para esquivar y tomar represalias, pero Glimmer se teletransportó un segundo antes del golpe, desestabilizando al Magicat. Ella reapareció detrás de ella y casi aterriza el golpe con éxito, pero Anya aprendía muy rápido. Se hizo a un lado y se distanció de la princesa para reevaluar la lucha.

Glimmer no le daría tiempo para replantearse su estrategia. Llamó a su bastón, lanzó un hechizo de agua y se teletransportó inmediatamente después. Anya tuvo que escapar del chorro de agua que salía de la fuente, y se olvidó de revisar su retaguardia. Glimmer estrelló su puño chispeante en la parte baja de su espalda y luego su bastón en su costado.

Anya gruñó. Glimmer sintió un torrente de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Todo lo que quería ahora era ganar esto. Comenzó otra serie de teletransportes, dando varios golpes a Anya que apenas podía moverse. La Magicat protegió su cara con sus fuertes brazos, esperando que el ataque se detuviera. Esto era raro. Glimmer tenía la impresión de que Anya no era la clase de guerrera que se rendía. A menos que...

**"Oh, mierda",** Glimmer maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que casi no le quedaba magia. Anya bajó los brazos, sonrió y corrió hacia ella.** "¿Adónde crees que vas?"**

Glimmer se teletransportó de nuevo justo delante de Anya. Anya estaba lista. Saltó y aterrizó sobre los hombros de Glimmer utilizándolos como trampolín. Glimmer gritó mientras caía de rodillas. Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta un poco tarde. Anya había rebotado de nuevo en la muralla del castillo, y la atacó. Sus garras se apretaron alrededor del cuello de Glimmer, y ella se quedó quieta.

Glimmer estaba sin aliento. Dejó su bastón como señal de rendición.

**"Está bien, tú ganas esta vez"**, se rió. **"Pero aún puedo teletransportarme una vez más, así que técnicamente, no he terminado."**

**"Si estuviéramos en una pelea de verdad, mis garras ya estarían en tu garganta."**

**"Sí, sí, ahora suéltame."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿No te agrada que esté encima de ti? Pensé que esto podría gustarnos a ambas".**

Glimmer golpeó el hombro de Anya. La Magicat se rió y soltó a la princesa. Se recostó a su lado, apoyándose en sus codos y ronroneando mientras disfrutaba del sol en su cara. Glimmer detuvo una sonrisa ante la linda vista. **"¿Siempre coqueteas cuando hablas con las chicas?"** Pregunto ella. La Magicat abrió un ojo y sonrió más.

**"Si digo que sí, ¿me vas a patear el trasero? Porque algo de razón si que tienes."**

Glimmer resopló fuerte.** "En serio, no me importa, pero algunas chicas podrían malinterpretarlo."**

**"Por suerte para mí, no hay otra chica aquí."**

**"UGH!"** Una cara más delgada y calmada.** "Sabes, no tenías que decirnos que eras la sobrina de Catra. ¡Lo habría averiguado yo sola! Los dos sois unas idiotas".**

**"¡Hey!"** Anya se giró de lado, una mueca en su cara.** "¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con Catra?! Ella no puede competir con mi imbecilidad."**

**"¡Otra vez, eso no es nada de lo que presumir!"** Dijo Glimmer con media risa moviendo su voz.

**"De acuerdo, entonces por qué no me dices algo que te interese, y veré si puedo encontrar algo relacionado con lo que poder presumir."**

Glimmer frunció el ceño ante la petición. Fue una forma muy extraña de pedir que nos conociéramos. Tenía que encontrar algo que rompiera esa actitud engreída.

Anya estaba apoyada en su codo, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sus ojos morados eran realmente hermosos, su color realzado por el tono oscuro de su piel. Glimmer miró hacia otro lado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse.

De repente, una extraña visión apareció sobre ellas, haciéndolas olvidar por completo su conversación durante un rato. Angella volaba y llevaba en brazos una Catra de aspecto bastante nauseabundo. Se dirigían hacia el Bosque Susurrante

**"¡¿Qué demonios?!"** Exclamó Glimmer. **"¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"Oh, claro, tu madre quería hablar con Catra aparentemente, pero nunca tuvieron tiempo. Supongo que finalmente encontró la forma de secuestrarla".**

**"Esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida..."**

**"Oye, ¿puedes volar como tu madre?" **preguntó Anya. Glimmer pensó en ello por un segundo. No tiene nada de malo mostrárselo. Ella se sentó. Tiró de su capa, revelando dos alas de bebé de tamaño mediano dobladas cuidadosamente en su espalda. Anya parecía sorprendida. Las examinó sin tocarlas. **"Son hermosas."**

**"Sí, pero aún no puedo usarlas. Quiero decir, puedo, pero aún así duele. Mi madre dice que tengo que esperar antes de probarlas. "**

**"Eso es genial. ¿Así que nunca lo has intentado? ¿Jamás?"** Preguntó Anya, levantando una ceja muy sospechosa. Maldita sea.

**"Vale, no se lo digas... pero lo intenté una vez. Dos veces. Vale, lo he intentado muchas veces. Ugh, ¡Deja de juzgarme!"**

**"No me atrevería"**, dijo Anya con una sonrisa.

Mientras se arreglaba la capa en la espalda, Glimmer vio a su madre desaparecer en el Bosque Susurrante con Catra. Ver a las dos líderes juntas le dio a Glimmer una idea.

**"Vale, ya sé qué preguntarte"**, dijo ella.** "El tema que me gusta es la política. Elige un debate y discute."**

**"Huh, vale. No esperaba eso."** Anya se mordisqueó el labio mientras pensaba. Fue algo adorable. **"Demos inicio al debate. ¿Castigar siempre a las personas que han cometido un crimen por principios, o perdonarlas si muestran remordimiento y ganas de cambiar, pero correr el riesgo de ofender a las víctimas?"**

**"Nu-uh",** Glimmer agitó la cabeza. **"Estás hablando del juicio de Catra. Ya sucedió y ya vimos las consecuencias. Elige otra cosa".**

**"No estoy hablando de Catra."**

Glimmer miró con sorpresa como la cara de Anya cayó. **"¿De qué se trata, entonces?"**

Anya dudó, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a por ello.

**"Si quiero ser perfectamente honesta,"** empezó, **"Cuando supe que tendríamos que volver y salvar a las Princesas del Norte... estaba cabreada."**

Glimmer se sentó, enfocándose intensamente en su compañera. **"¿Es por la Batalla de Media Luna?"**

**"Sí"**, susurró Anya. Se desmoronó, perdida en sus pensamientos.** "Sabes, en la escuela, nos enseñan mucho sobre nuestra historia con el Norte. Sobre la poca gente que nos escuchó".**

**"Mystacor tiene una... gran influencia por aquí",** gimió Glimmer. "**Pero los Magicats siguen siendo muy populares, ¿no?"**

**"Claro. El planeta y el bienestar de la gente eran más importantes de todos modos. Nuestras reinas nunca se rindieron, a diferencia de los otros líderes del Sur. Su elección era comprensible, pero no podíamos irnos como ellos. No queríamos esperar a She-Ra solos en el desierto".**

**"¿Tú también la estabas esperando?"** Glimmer frunció el ceño. Ese tema la irritaba. Le recordó la inacción de su madre que justificó con la maldita profecía.

**"Por supuesto. Bueno, no sólo esperando. Mientras tanto, estábamos tratando de cambiar el mundo. El planeta, ya sabes."** La expresión de Anya se endureció.** "Pero tal vez debimos haber sido egoístas. Deberíamos habernos ido. No deberíamos haber esperado a que Hordak nos matara".**

**"Si mi madre hubiera escuchado a la viejo Katriska, tal vez no habría pasado..."** Dijo Glimmer en voz baja. **"Además, tu reino estaba tan cerca de la Horda! Deberíamos haberle proporcionado más soldados".**

**"Para ser justos, nos sentíamos a salvo en Media Luna. Habíamos cerrado las puertas principales con fuertes hechizos mágicos. Se suponía que era suficiente. No había forma de entrar o salir sin que lo supiéramos".**

**"Pero... ¿cómo invadieron Luna Media entonces?"**

**"Encontraron nuestra entrada subterránea secreta. Rara vez la usamos, y no está protegida porque está oculta. Sólo unos pocos Magicats sabían dónde estaba. Hordak se enteró, obviamente. No sabemos cómo".**

Anya se quedó callada. Jugó con una flor en la hierba bajo la mirada compasiva de la princesa.

**"¿Has perdido a alguien en la guerra?"** Preguntó Glimmer en voz baja.

Anya no la miró cuando contestó. "**Mi madre".**

Oh, por los Primeros. Anya lo había perdido todo, ¿no?

**"Lo siento mucho..."** Glimmer puso una mano en su hombro. Anya se puso tensa durante un segundo, pero luego se relajó al tacto. **"Perdí a mi padre en la batalla que vino después."**

**"Yo también lo siento por ti",** dijo simplemente Anya. Glimmer frotó el pulgar contra su brazo.

**"Puedo entender por qué no querrías ayudarnos. Instintivamente."**

**"Sí, bueno... tenía que poner las cosas en perspectiva. Sólo era una soldado. No soy la reina ni una ministra".**

**"La reina... ¿Qué tan raro fue lo de Catra?"** preguntó Glimmer con una sonrisa.** "No debe haber sido fácil ver a esta cabeza caliente aparecer en el desierto y gritar que es tu tía perdida que se ha vuelto más joven por arte de magia."**

Anya se rió. **"Al principio la odiaba."**

**"¡¿En serio?! Vaya, mira eso. Algo más que tenemos en común".**

Maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de bromear sobre la pérdida de sus familiares, pero Anya no parecía estar ofendida.

**"Quiero decir, Catra no es realmente mi tía, sabes. No sólo porque es más joven ahora. Son personas diferentes. Catra gobierna un poco como ella, es cierto, y ha mantenido su fuerte personalidad. Pero ella no piensa lo mismo. No ha vivido la misma infancia y no sabe nada de su propia cultura. Ella es Katriska, y al mismo tiempo, no lo es".**

**"Es raro",** concluyó Glimmer.

**"Sí"**, se rió Anya. **"Tuve que llorar de nuevo a mi tía cuando Catra llegó de la nada. Pero entonces conocí a la nueva ella. No fue fácil, pero valió la pena".**

**"Déjame adivinar, ella es el tipo de imbécil que vale la pena conocer."**

**"Eso es algo que Catra y yo tenemos en común",** dijo Anya con un guiño.

Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.** "¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? Acabamos de conocernos".**

**"Um..."** Anya se rascó la oreja. Por primera vez en tres días, parecía avergonzada.** "Vale, va a sonar raro, pero siento como si te conociera desde hace tiempo."**

**"¡¿Eh?!"**

**"Quiero decir, sólo..."** tartamudeaba. **"Vale, no es lo que parece, ¡no te he acosado ni nada! Es sólo que Catra me habló de ti."**

**"¿Lo hizo?"**

Eso sonó aún más raro.

**"Sí. Nos contó su historia, y eso te incluye a ti. Ella te mencionó mucho, y luego... Yo... le pregunté más sobre ti. Porque sentí que te parecías un poco a mí".**

**"Eso sigue siendo un poco acosador",** Glimmer cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. **"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso en ese momento?"**

**"Bueno, para empezar, eres la comandante del ejército de tu familia."**

**"Claro. Continúa".**

**"Y si creo lo que dijo Catra, parece que has sido subestimada toda tu vida y quieres probarte a ti misma."**

La sonrisa de Glimmer desapareció. Ella miró incrédula a Anya.** "¿Me estás diciendo que te han subestimado? ¿Tú? Mírate, eres... eres..."** Glimmer se sonrojó. **"¡Eres grande y fuerte!"**

**"Gracias, ratoncito."** Anya sonrió con suficiencia.** "No siempre fui fuerte. Yo era la más alta y pesada de los jóvenes, y me faltaba agilidad. La agilidad es importante en nuestro estilo de lucha. Tuve que trabajar duro para alcanzar mi nivel actual y dirigir el ejército Magicat. Incluso cuando obtuve el rango, algunos de mis compañeros murmuraban que sólo lo conseguí porque la última reina era mi tía".**

**"Oh..."** Glimmer lo entendía ahora. Tenía sentido. Fue gracioso ver a esta mujer tan segura de sí misma ocultar su vulnerabilidad. Se veía tan avergonzada ahora, encorvada como Adora para hacerse ver más pequeña. ¿Toda la gente alta y sexy hacía eso?

**"Siento si te esto te hizo sentir incómoda."**

**"Sí, deberías arrepentirte",** dijo Glimmer. La Magicat miró sorprendida, con las orejas caídas a sólo un centímetro. Glimmer se puso de pie y trazó un círculo lento alrededor de Anya, que también se puso de pie. Una pequeña sonrisa se metió en la comisura de los labios de Glimmer, lo suficiente para mostrarle a Anya a dónde iba. **"¿Pensaste que podías venir aquí después de escuchar rumores de mi, acosarme e intentar provocarme para pelear?"**

**"En mi defensa"**, contestó Anya, su tono de confianza, "**Tu forma de bailar en el baile me hizo creer que realmente querías entrenar conmigo".**

Glimmer se mofó, casi saliendo humo de sus orejas. **"¿Cómo te atreves? Bailo con más gracia de la que tú podrías bailar".**

**"¿Quién dijo que el combate no era elegante?"**

**"De todos modos, ese fue tu error. Nunca asumas lo que una princesa quiere."**

**"Mis disculpas, Comandante"**, Anya inclinó la cabeza. **"¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu perdón?"**

Glimmer no sabía por qué se sentía tan atraída por esta mujer. Ella sentía que era recíproco, y todavía no entendía realmente por qué. Fue aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Pero no debería precipitarse. Había pasado menos de una semana.

**"Si vuelves a pelear conmigo, podría olvidar tus indignantes maneras."**

**"¿Indignante como las miradas que me echas?. Yo también podría ofenderme".**

**"Me llamas ratoncita, enana",** respondió Glimmer. **"No me voy a disculpar".**

Anya estalló en risas. Era un sonido delicioso. Glimmer estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo de agua, cuando un fuerte chillido resonó en el claro. Venía del Bosque Susurrante.

Venía del punto exacto donde habían visto a Angella y a Catra volar antes.

* * *

**"¡Estoy tan emocionada de verte de nuevo, Adora!"**

Lance abrazó a la rubia por tercera vez en diez minutos, bajo la mirada divertida de George y la vergonzosa de Bow. Adora se rió y le devolvió el abrazo. A pesar de lo que Bow pensó, ella realmente disfrutaba del cálido comportamiento de sus padres. Sus visitas regulares a su biblioteca habían sido raros momentos de paz el año pasado.

**"Yo también me alegro de verle, Sr. padre de Bow."**

**"Tienes que llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Adora",** regañó George suavemente.

**"Algún día lo haré".**

**"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"** Preguntó Bow. "**¡Normalmente somos nosotros los que venimos a visitaros!"**

Desde que Bow había presentado a su amiga She-Ra a sus padres, los dos historiadores habían estado viajando mucho más que antes, investigando los artefactos de los Primeros con más pasión que nunca. Adora se había sentido atraída por los entusiastas arqueólogos. Le habían enseñado todo lo que sabían sobre los Primeros, la historia de Etheria, las guerras, los reinos, las runestones...

Incluso si alguna vez se habían enfadado con las Princesas por no haberlos salvado de algo, ahora estaban ansiosos por ayudar a su hijo y a Adora a entender el desorden que la rodeaba. Adora les había preguntado si sabían algo de Mara. George y Lance habían buscado mucho pero nunca encontraron nada sobre la anterior She-Ra. Adora seguía agradecida por su participación. Había llegado a sentirse más a gusto con ellos que con sus amigas princesas.

Tanto es así que casi les había hablado de sus orígenes.

Eternia.

El secreto que Hordak había dejado caer sobre ella se había convertido en una carga con el tiempo. Pero cuanto más esperaba, menos se las arreglaba para hablar de ello. Una parte de ella aún no podía creerlo. Ella era... un alien.

Del mismo mundo que Hordak.

Ella probablemente estuvo involucrada en los eventos que llevaron a Etheria a su destrucción.

¿Qué pensaría la gente de eso?

**"Bueno,"** respondió Lance, **"No queríamos esperar a que vinieras a nosotros esta vez. ¡Encontramos un artefacto extraordinario en nuestro último viaje!"**

**"Probablemente era de una pared o de un suelo decorativo. No estamos seguros",** agregó George. Revisó una maleta grande, y luego sacó una pesada placa plana envuelta en una manta. Se la dio a Adora. **"¿Podría leer las inscripciones para nosotros? Hemos descifrado algunas, pero queremos estar seguros".**

Adora tiró la manta a un lado, revelando un trozo de metal muy oxidado y delgado. Era tan antiguo que los escritos de los Primero eran casi ilegibles.

**"Este es fácil. Dice She-Ra",** dijo mientras señalaba el primer símbolo. **"Pero no estoy segura..."** Adora frunció el ceño, concentrándose en los símbolos que faltaban y que darían algo de sentido a las palabras.

**"Tómate tu tiempo",** susurró Bow. Los tres hombres miraban a Adora con los mismos ojos fascinados. Adora lo encontraría bonito si no perturbara su concentración.

"**Puedo leer 'She-Ra', 'magia', 'esconder'... y 'la tierra de las abejas' "** Adora levantó una confusa frente. **"Esta última palabra no tiene sentido, está medio destruida."**

**"¡George!"** Lance se puso de pie. **"¡¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?!"**

**"Si estás pensando en la Isla de las Bestias, entonces sí, mi amor."**

**"¡Esto es tan emocionante!"**

**¿"Isla de las Bestias"?** Adora y Bow exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

**"¿La conoces, Adora?"** preguntó George.

**"Es donde Hordak exilia a los soldados que fracasan",** dijo Adora, un escalofrío sacudiendo sus huesos**. "Es un lugar lleno muerte."**

**"¿De verdad?"** dijo Lance sorprendido. **"Bueno, para nosotros, la Isla de las Bestias es una tierra legendaria donde She-Ra desterró a las bestias malvadas que estaban devastando Etheria. Con una sola palabra, los derrotó y los atrapó en la isla. Ha sido una zona prohibida desde entonces. Nadie que intentara alcanzarla ha regresado".**

**"Esa es una vieja leyenda popular",** asintió George. **"Sin embargo, este artefacto nos lleva a asumir algo completamente diferente."**

**"¡Oooh, lo sé!"** Dijo Bow con un chasquido de su dedo. **"Dice 'esconderse'. ¿Y si She-Ra escondió algo allí?"**

**"¡Exactamente, Bow!"** Lance aplaudió. **"Podemos ir más lejos. ¿Y si She-Ra encarceló a las bestias allí a propósito?"**

**"Para proteger algo..."** Susurró Adora.

Una antigua She-Ra creó una isla llena de bestias. Una isla donde nadie podría sobrevivir. Una isla donde hasta los soldados de la Horda eran enviados a morir.

Una isla que podría tener un secreto. Algo relacionado con ella, con Adora.

¿Y si fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas?

**_"¡Adora! Adora, ¡Ayuda!"_**

El grupo se puso de pie en un instante al oír el sonido de esa voz angustiada. Pertenecía a Glimmer...

Adora y Bow corrieron hacia la ventana. Allí abajo, en el puente que conducía a la Piedra Lunar, Glimmer y Anya llevaban un cuerpo. Un cuerpo sangrante con alas.

**"¡Oh, no!"** Bow puso una mano en su boca antes de salir de la habitación. Adora y los padres de Bow la siguieron rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a la brillante piedra, vieron a Angella tumbada en el sofá donde podía recargar sus poderes. Su abdomen sangraba abundantemente.

Adora no perdió el tiempo, se convirtió en She-Ra. Por una vez, sintió la fuerte seguridad de que podía hacer lo correcto. Por una vez, no dudó de sí misma. Se arrodilló ante la reina e invocó sus poderes curativos. Cuando terminó, volvió a ser ella misma y admiró su trabajo.

Las heridas de Angella estaban limpias y la hemorragia había cesado.

Pero la reina permaneció inconsciente.

**"¡Vamos, mamá!"** Glimmer gritó. **"¡Despierta!"**

**"¡¿Qué pasó?!"** Preguntó Bow mientras abrazaba a Glimmer.

**"No lo sabemos",** contestó Anya. **"Estaba con Catra en el Bosque Susurrante, luego oímos un grito fuerte. Glimmer nos teletransportó al bosque, y ahí es donde encontramos a Angella sola. Intentaba volar, pero sangraba demasiado. Se desmayó antes de poder decirnos quién le hizo esto".**

Glimmer lloraba en los brazos de Bow. La comandante Magicat se levantó y tímidamente puso una mano sobre su hombro.

**"¿Glimmer?"** Dijo Anya en voz baja. **"Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Catra. Quién sabe en qué problema está metida..."**

**"Por supuesto",** Glimmer extendió la mano y la apretó. **"Ve a buscarla".**

**"¡Iré contigo!"** Adora gritó. Corrió detrás de Anya, pero se volvió hacia sus amistades antes de desaparecer de la torre. **"Si vuelve a pasar algo, llamadme. Tengo uno de los comunicadores de cristal de Frosta!"**

Las dos guerreras corrieron tan rápido como pudieron en dirección al bosque, sus corazones latiendo erráticamente cuando sus mentes imaginaban lo peor para la otra reina. Abrazaron la oscuridad del bosque sin disminuir la velocidad. Muy pronto decidieron separarse y reunirse en torno al Templo si no podían encontrar a Catra.

Adora corrió y corrió, tratando de olvidar su miedo de perder a Catra. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Un fuerte relinchido atacó repentinamente sus oídos. Swift Wind apareció en el aire justo encima de ella.

**"¡Adora! ¡Tienes que seguirme ahora mismo!"**

**"Más tarde, Swifty, tengo que..."**

**"¡Es Catra!"**

Adora se detuvo en su camino. El caballo volador aterrizó junto a ella, respirando pesadamente.

**"La encontré sola junto al templo. Ella no está bien. ¡Sube!"**

Apenas había saltado sobre su espalda cuando Swift Wind despegó de nuevo, sus alas aleteando vigorosamente a cada lado de sus flancos.

Adora se mordió el labio cuando la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Sintió a She-Ra empujando en su mente, exigiendo tomar el control.

Adora cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

Ahora no.

Necesitaba ser Adora.

Para Catra.

* * *

**No soy mucho de OCs y mucho menos de emparejarlos con personajes canon pero mentiría si dijera que no me gusta el Glimmer x Anya. En general todos los personajes originales están bastante bien.**

**No hay fecha para el próximo capítulo así que sera sorpresa xD.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Catra gimoteó, agarrando los flacos brazos morados que sujetaban su cintura como si temiese que la soltasen y la dejasen caer hacia su muerte.

A Catra no le disgustaba volar.

Lo ODIABA.

No había nada natural en ello. Seguro que tenía algunas ventajas, pero sobre todo hacía que Catra quisiera vomitar.

¡¿Cómo pudo Alondra tolerar sus propias habilidades de vuelo?! Catra simplemente sentía más respeto por la primera Reina de los Magicats.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Preguntó Angella, con un tono divertido.

**"¡¿Aparte del hecho de que estás intentando matarme?!"**

Angella soltó una risa elegante.** "No te preocupes. Pronto estaremos allí."**

Catra no respondió. Cerró los ojos en su lugar, esperando que eso calmara sus náuseas.

Angella la había encontrado en el patio donde había tenido lugar la fiesta la noche anterior, charlando con Netossa y Spinnerella sobre los Disidentes y el plan que las Alianzas habían acordado. La reina había pedido una conversación privada con Catra, especificando que quería hablar en una parte concreta del Bosque Susurrante.

Si Catra hubiera sabido que Angella quería ir allí con sus propias alas, no habría aceptado.

**"Estoy comenzando nuestro descenso. ¡Cuidado con las ramas!"** Advirtió Angella. Catra abrió los ojos y jadeó al ver que los árboles se acercaban peligrosamente rápido. Se protegió la cara con los brazos, pero Angella manejó el vuelo perfectamente. Cuando aterrizaron, Catra no tenía heridas en la piel, para su sorpresa.

**"No volveré a volar nunca más",** refunfuñó Catra mientras se aflojaba el cuello de tortuga, sintiéndose de alguna manera sin aliento.** "Entonces, ¿A dónde me has llevado, Angella?"**

La Reina de Luna Brillante se tomó su tiempo para doblar sus alas y se quitó algunas hojas de su ropa. Luego le sonrió a Catra y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Catra caminó a su lado, sintiéndose extrañamente ansiosa mientras esperaba que la reina hablara.

**"¿Cómo debería llamarte en privado?"** preguntó Angella. Esa fue una pregunta inesperada.

**"Catra está bien".**

**"Está bien, Catra. Hay muchas cosas que he querido decirte."**

Catra no rompió el silencio que siguió. Angella tenía una forma de inspirar respeto que Catra no podía comprender.

**"¿Cómo te sientes entre los Magicats?"**

Catra se encogió de hombros. **"Bien, supongo."**

**"¿Te dieron una cálida bienvenida?"**

No había ningún tono sospechoso en su voz. Angella era genuinamente curiosa, e incluso sonaba un poco preocupada.

**"Tan calurosamente como pudieron dadas las circunstancias"**, respondió Catra. **"Podría haber sido peor."**

**"Ya veo",** sonrió Angella. Parecía dudar en seguir. **"¿Has encontrado a tus padres?"**

Era como si una piedra acabara de caer en el estómago de Catra. Ella desvió su mirada. Definitivamente no esperaba que su charla comenzara de esa manera.

**"No. Sólo Anya sobrevivió."**

**"Lo siento mucho..."**

**"Está bien".**

Angella se mordió el labio, aparentemente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Fue una situación extraña, en su defensa. No hace mucho tiempo, Catra se habría reído del concepto de tener una charla amistosa con la reina de Luna Brillante.

**"Supongo que ya habrás deducido que tuve una conexión personal con los Magicats, y especialmente con Katriska".** Angella inhaló y exhaló. **"Saber que realmente eres mi vieja amiga no ha sido fácil de procesar. "**

**"Si te hace sentir mejor, tu amiga ya no está aquí",** respondió Catra amargamente. **"No tengo ningún recuerdo de la vida de Katriska y no me siento como ella, así que no te molestes en tener una crisis existencial por mí".**

**"Eso no es lo que pretendía"**, dijo Angella en voz baja. **"Sólo quería decirte que a pesar de todo lo que pasó en el pasado, todo lo que se nos enfrentó, estoy contenta de poder trabajar ahora junto a ti y a tu gente".**

Catra la observó con cautela. Dejó de caminar y se enfrentó a la reina. **"¿Te he dicho lo rara que eres, Angella?"**

Angella levantó las cejas. **"No lo has hecho".**

**"Hice todo lo que pude para derrotarte. Destruí tu reino. Secuestré a tu hija. Dañé a tu gente. Cuando me ofreciste una forma de redimirme antes del juicio, no estaba dispuesto a admitir que actué mal o incluso a pedir perdón o dar las gracias. Incluso ahora, estoy claramente trabajando por mis propios intereses. Me sentiría amenazada y enfadada en tu lugar. Sin embargo, aquí estás, todavía equitativa, todavía..."** Catra se detuvo para encontrar sus palabras. **"Todavía me tratas como tu igual".**

Catra se sintió avergonzada cuando escuchó la vulnerabilidad en su propia voz. La sonrisa suave y comprensiva de Angella no la ayudó a componer un rostro franco. **"Simplemente no te entiendo, Angella"**, soltó, apartando su mirada de ella.

**"En primer lugar"**, la reina inmortal declaró, **"Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Con eso en mente, serás tratada con respeto y tendrás una voz para ser escuchada tanto como cualquier otro líder o soldado que luche por nuestra causa".**

Oh, esto. Esto desenterró algo cálido en el corazón de Catra. Durante toda su vida, Catra había intentado ganarse el respeto y demostrar su valía en la Horda, sin éxito. Y pensar que todo lo que tenía que hacer era despertar como una reina y traer a los Magicats de vuelta a la Rebelión. Algo estaba igualmente mal en eso. Pero por ahora, alivió su necesidad de validación.

**"Segundo, tienes que tener en cuenta nuestro pasado. Yo también tengo cosas que arreglar".**

**"Sí, lo recuerdo"**, Catra pasó por alto. **"Todavía te culpas por no haber escuchado a Katriska antes de que Hordak atacara Media Luna".**

**"No es sólo eso."**

Catra vio que la cara de Angella se movía con una expresión dolorosa. Su cola se agitó por la incomodidad. Tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que la reina estaba a punto de decir.

**"Estoy bastante segura de que es mi culpa".**

Catra contuvo la respiración, esperando que su compañera siguiese. Nunca antes había visto a la reina tan ansiosa.

**"Hordak se infiltró en Media Luna usando una entrada secreta a tu reino",** dijo Angella mientras desviaba la mirada. **"Nadie más que tú, quiero decir Katriska, y tus consejeros más cercanos sabían de esa entrada."**

_Angella... Ayuda..._

_¡Katriska! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Estás... estás agonizando!_

El corazón de Catra golpeó contra su caja torácica. Una sensación familiar de temor se extendió en su pecho. Un fantasma del pasado se elevó para apoderarse de su mente.

_Necesito... Lucio... Por favor, llévame a Media Luna._

**"Pero tenías que..."**

**"¡Alto!"** Gritó Catra. Se agarró la cabeza para controlar el dolor de cabeza. Su respiración no se calmaba. El silbido en sus oídos se hizo más fuerte. El recuerdo quería acercarse a ella.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Angella puso una mano en su hombro. Ayudó a Catra a enfocar su mente en algo más que el recuerdo. Muy pronto, soltó la cabeza y dejó de jadear. Se dio cuenta de que se había arañado el cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Había sangre bajo sus uñas.

**"Estoy bien. Dejemos esto. Nadie te culpa."**

Catra no le dio a Angella el tiempo para responder. Se movió entre los árboles, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Catra no pudo enfrentar sus recuerdos.

No podía.

Angella la alcanzó y silenciosamente le indicó el camino. Después de un minuto de silencio, llegaron a un claro lleno de piedras levantadas en el suelo, decoradas con flores, rocas y objetos.

... ¿Un cementerio?

**"Catra, te traje aquí porque..."**

Angella no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase. Otra voz rompió el pacífico silencio del Bosque Susurrante, atrayendo la atención de las reinas.

**"¡Estoy harta de esto, mamá! ¡No voy a rezar a los Primeros por papá cuando podríamos estar tomando medidas!"**

**"Eren, me gustaría que dejaras de hablar de esa manera. No es así como te crié."**

Angella y Catra caminaron discretamente en dirección al dúo. Un adolescente de unos quince años, con cuernos en la cabeza, estaba de pie junto a su madre que estaba arrodillada frente a una tumba. Las flores estaban frescas en la piedra.

**"¿Te refieres a la forma en que dejaste que la Horda y esa mujer salvaje destruyeran nuestros pueblos y mataran a papá?"**

**"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Eren..."**

**"Sí, y no me importa si es tu preciosa reina perdida o lo que sea. ¡Ella mató a papá!"**

El aliento de Catra se enganchó. Este adolescente. Tenía ira en él. Estaba herido y enfadado. Quería vengarse. Se sentía tan familiar.

**"Se fue a la Zona Prohibida",** respondió su madre.** "Recibió su castigo".**

**"¡Y ahora ha vuelto con toda la gloria que podía soñar y todos le besáis el culo como si nada hubiera pasado!"**

**"¡Eren!"**

**"¡Hey, chico!"** Catra gritó. Los dos civiles se dieron la vuelta por sorpresa y reaccionaron de forma muy diferente al ver a la reina marchando hacia ellos. La madre palideció horrorizada mientras que su hijo apretó los puños.

**"¡Su Majestad!",** tartamudeó la mujer. Vio a Angella detrás de Catra y pareció que estaba a punto de vomitar. **"Eren no quiso decir eso. ¡Lo siento mucho!"**

**"¡Eso no es verdad!"** el chico se enfureció. Entrecerró los ojos asesinos a Catra. **"Quise decir cada palabra. Debiste haberte quedado en la Zona Prohibida y morir."**

**"¡Eren, cállate! ¡Nos vas a meter en problemas!"**

**"¡No me importa! Si no hablo, nadie lo hará!"**

**"Nadie quiere insultar a la Reina de los Magicats",** protestó su madre.

**"Eso es lo que todos pensáis, pero si hablarais personalmente con gente de mi edad, os sorprenderíais!"**

**"Eren",** dijo Catra. El niño dejó de discutir con su madre y la miró de nuevo. Su cara de enfado, llena de dolor, la llevó de repente a tiempos más oscuros en su propio pasado.

Cuando se sintió impotente bajo el abuso de Shadow Weaver. Cuando fue rechazada por sus camaradas sin razón alguna. Cuando no recibió los elogios de Shadow Weaver, pensó que los obtendría después de ganar una pelea contra Adora, después de secuestrar a Glimmer, después de convertirse en Capitana de la Fuerza... Cuando destrozó la almohada de Adora después de haber desertado. Cuando Hordak la traicionó.

Impotente.

La Horda y su propia necesidad de validación la dejaron impotente y herida.

Y ella le había hecho lo mismo a un niño que ni siquiera conocía.

**"Yo..."** ella tragó. Su garganta estaba demasiado seca. Eren frunció el ceño confundido al darse cuenta de lo que Catra estaba tratando de decir. **"Eren, yo..."**

**"¡No!"**

Eren se lanzó hacia Catra con un grito de rabia. Catra estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar su puño. Conectó con su cara con un violento golpe. Catra cayó de lado. Su mandíbula estaba palpitando. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que su hombro tampoco había recibido el golpe contra el suelo tan bien.

**"¡Eren, idiota!"** exclamó su madre.

Catra miró hacia arriba. Una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba en los ojos de Eren: miedo, éxtasis, rabia. **"¡No puedes decir lo siento!" gritó.**

**"¡Joven, es suficiente!"** Angella dijo severamente.

Catra pudo ver que no estaba escuchando. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en ella. Sólo estaban él y Catra. Sólo él y la persona responsable de la pérdida de su padre. Y obviamente quería que ella sufriera tanto como él estaba sufriendo.

Pero su ira y dolor sólo se encontraron con la repentina e inquebrantable calma de Catra. Sus penetrantes ojos no mostraban ni la mitad del remordimiento que debería sentir en su opinión, pero Catra sabía que si mostraba compasión él sólo se enfadaría más.

La mano de Eren se clavó en su bolsillo para revelar un cuchillo, desprendiéndose con un sonido metálico. Angella y su madre abrieron los ojos cuando Eren levantó su arma sobre Catra.

El Magicat no le dio tiempo para actuar más. Ella rápidamente se puso en pie, agachándose al nivel de sus rodillas. Balanceó su pierna y lo tiró al suelo. El adolescente cayó de frente, perdiendo su cuchillo en el proceso. Catra le agarró el brazo y se lo cerró por detrás de la espalda, asegurándose de que estuviera firme pero sin dolor.

**"¡Suéltame!"**, gritó el adolescente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su madre era un desastre llorando a su lado, llorando en la túnica de Angella.

**"Katriska, por favor"**, suplicó Angella.

Cuando Eren dejó de luchar, Catra finalmente habló.

**"Eren. Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero lo siento".**

Abrió un ojo para mirarla bien. Las otras dos mujeres miraron fijamente al Magicat con igual intensidad. Catra no necesitaba ver su expresión para saber que era un momento importante. El ex segundo al mando de la Horda estaba finalmente reconociendo sus fechorías.

**"Lo que hice estuvo mal",** prosiguió Catra. **"Me llevé a alguien que amabas. Desearía poder deshacer el daño que te he causado a ti y a tu familia. Pero no puedo. Y sé que lo que haga para enmendar el daño no será suficiente para ti. Lo comprendo".**

Angella estaba escuchando sus palabras con fascinación. No era la forma en la que Catra quería mostrar sus sentimientos a su compañera real, pero tenía que manifestarlos frente a este chico hoy. Aunque no cambiara nada, aunque no le aliviara la mente, Catra tenía que demostrar que no era tan despiadada como la gente le hacía creer antes de que se convirtiera en Katriska a sus ojos.

No era la gran disculpa que la Rebelión probablemente quería, pero para Catra era más importante. Fue una pequeña conversación de corazón a corazón con un niño que había sido destruido por la guerra. Igual que la niña que Catra había salvado en Mystacor cuando intentó escapar. Estos momentos significaban más para Catra que cualquier gran ceremonia.

Sin embargo, sabía que algún día tendría que hacer una. Una disculpa pública apropiada.

**"¿Crees que eso va a cambiar algo? ¡Te odio!"**

**"Lo sé".**

**"¡Te mataré!"**

El adolescente estaba llorando horriblemente, su voz ronca y desesperada.

**"Lo siento mucho, chico. Pero no puedo dejar que me mates hoy",** Catra sacudió la cabeza.** "Así que hagamos un trato. Cuando la guerra termine, si todavía me guardas rencor, ven a buscarme. Cuando quieras, incluso dentro de diez años. Estaré esperando y arreglaremos esto".**

La mandíbula de Eren cayó en shock.

**"Pero será mejor que esta vez estés preparado, porque no te desarmaré sin más",** concluyó Catra peligrosamente. **"Esta vez, me defenderé."**

Finalmente aflojó el control sobre Eren. El adolescente se puso de pie y miró a la reina con recelo. Su madre le puso la mano alrededor del brazo y tiró de él.

Catra tomó su cuchillo. Lo agarró y se lo entregó a Eren. Él miró fijamente el arma, y luego a la reina. Finalmente lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo. Miró a Catra, y luego siguió a su madre fuera del cementerio.

Catra suspiró y se sentó, sosteniendo su dolorosa mandíbula. Angella caminó hacia ella.

**"Esto fue... peculiar",** dijo. **"¿Te das cuenta de que podrías enfrentarte a más de estos jóvenes después de la guerra si este chico difunde tu palabra?"**

**"Sí, bueno",** Catra se encogió de hombros. **"Necesitaré algo que me mantenga ocupada de todos modos".**

Vio cómo se levantaba la ceja de Angella. Ella estaba viendo a través de ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario, para alivio de Catra. Catra no era la mejor para expresar remordimiento.

**"¿Ahora puedo mostrarte por qué te traje aquí?"** preguntó la reina alada.

Catra sólo asintió, sin querer agravar su tierna mandíbula. Siguió a Angella a través del cementerio. Muchas de las piedras parecían recientes. Catra asumió que probablemente era responsable de muchas de ellas... Evitó la mirada, con las orejas caídas, mientras seguía yendo a la parte más antigua del cementerio.

Un nombre le llamó la atención en el camino

Micah. Rey de la Luna Brillante.

El padre de Sparkles.

También solía ser un buen amigo de los Magicats. Murió durante la primera guerra contra Hordak después de insistir en vengar a su pueblo. Vengarla a ella, a Katriska.

**"Aquí",** Angella rompió su aturdimiento.

Catra se encontró frente a una vieja tumba. Una muy antigua.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Esta es la tumba de la quinta Reina de los Magicats. La única que quiso ser enterrada aquí en lugar de Media Luna."**

Catra levantó las cejas sorprendida. Nunca había oído hablar de una reina enterrada fuera de Media Luna. Entrecerró los ojos para leer la degradada inscripción.

"**Es... Vikatriya 'La Guerrera'. Es la reina que comenzó la Guerra Infinita, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí",** Angella sonrió. **"Tenía tantos enemigos que es una sorpresa que viviera hasta los 150 años."**

**"¿Por qué está enterrada aquí?"** Catra frunció el ceño.

**"Porque amaba a la gente que vivía aquí. En ese momento, Luna Brillante estaba gobernada por un rey loco. No fue mi ancestro, gracias a los Primeros. Me avergonzaría tenerlo en mi árbol genealógico".**

Catra se mordió el labio para evitar señalar que Angella no tenía familia a la que poner en un árbol excepto a Glimmer.

**"Vikatriya estaba furiosa porque Mystacor sólo intentó la diplomacia para razonar con el rey loco"**, continuó Angella. **"No funcionaba en absoluto. La gente moría de hambre porque él se llevó todos sus recursos. Y ningún otro reino levantó un dedo."**

**"Por eso empezó la guerra."**

**"Sí. Ella y los reinos del sur se aliaron contra el rey loco. En represalia, afirmó que iba en contra de las reglas ancestrales de los Primeros que se guardan en las Sagradas Escrituras de Mystacor. Ellos afirman que las guerras y conflictos de cualquier tipo interrumpen los flujos de energía y dañan a Etheria. Por eso siempre ha sido antinatural para nosotros luchar o incluso mezclarnos en los asuntos de otros reinos. El rey loco usó las Escrituras Sagradas para convencer a la gente de que Vikatriya llevaría al mundo a la destrucción. Algunos reinos del Norte pensaron que en realidad tenía sentido, y..."**

**"Y la guerra se volvió aún más loca".**

**"Correcto. Pero Vikatriya no lo dejó ir. Ella estaba tan molesta con todo el mundo. Tan cansada del sistema. Ella quería cambiarlo todo. Su terquedad incluso le ganó algunos enemigos entre los Magicats, que estaban cansados de luchar en una guerra por gente que nunca lo haría por ellos".**

La mente de Catra se dejó llevar por estas palabras. Enfadada con todo el mundo... cansada del sistema... Recordaba mucho a lo que había sentido hace muchos meses, cuando Madame Razz reveló su destino profetizado. Catra estaba tan molesta que tuvo que arreglar los errores de sus padres y antepasados.

Más tarde se había enfadado aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía cambiar nada hasta que la profecía se cumpliera.

**"Así que al final escuchó a su gente",** continuó Angella con la historia. **"Ella se alejó un poco. Siguió protegiendo a los ciudadanos de Luna Brillante lo mejor que pudo, pero dejó de liderar el conflicto principal. Perdió la esperanza y murió odiada por mucha gente, incluyendo algunos de los suyos."**

Catra tragó. No le gustó cómo terminó la historia**. "¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Angella?"**

**"Quería mostrarte que no eres la primera reina polémica, y no serás la última. Pero no deberías perder la esperanza si sientes que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto. Tu altercado con Eren corrobora mi palabra. Estás en una situación compleja, pero sé que has encontrado tu camino, aunque todavía no lo comprenda del todo".**

Catra miró fijamente a la reina. Angella, el Ser Inmortal, la encarnación del conocimiento y la justicia...

Había tanto que ella no sabía. Tantas cosas que Catra quería revelar ahora mismo. Pero se había prometido a sí misma que esperaría. Primero, derrotar a Hordak. Luego hablarían.

**"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto para todos?"**

Angella la miró con sorpresa.** "Porque has vuelto".**

**"Pero... no lo entiendo."**

**"Encontraste tu pasado. Encontraste a tu gente. Confío en que los Magicats quieran lo correcto para Etheria, pero incluso aparte de eso sé que has cambiado. Estás avanzando, Catra. Has entrado en otro capítulo de tu propia historia. Ser la segunda al mando de Hordak fue una parte terrible de tu vida para nosotros y para ti, pero es tan insignificante comparado con todo lo que eres y podrías ser. Sería una lástima cerrarte la puerta a ti ahora de entre todos los tiempos".**

Los ojos de Catra eran tan grandes como platos. El inquebrantable perdón y la justicia de Angella la incomodaban. Ella no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar ante ese tipo de actitud. Prefería enfrentarse a gente como Eren. Era mucho más fácil de manejar.

**"Eres tan rara..."** Catra resopló. **"¿Así que ahora me das tu apoyo aunque antes estabas tan enfadada por decidir por ti que los Disidentes se llevarían la Zona del Miedo?"**

**"Estaba disgustada, es verdad. Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Tanto Media Luna como la Horda son importantes para ti. Querías estar segura de que habría un futuro para la gente que vive allí".**

Más o menos.

**"Sólo deseo que confíes más en nosotros"**, dijo Angella con una sonrisa triste. **"No puedo culparte por ser cautelosa, pero necesitamos confianza mutua si queremos ganar esta guerra juntas".**

**"Llegaremos a eso"**, Catra le dio una sonrisa genuina. A Angella le gustó, se dio cuenta.

**"Para terminar la historia con una nota más ligera".** Angella se volvió para mirar la tumba.** "Vikatriya fue recordada como una reina muy beligerante, pero fue adorada aquí en Luna Brillante, y muchos Magicats tuvieron en consideración su cambio de opinión al final. Ella los escuchaba y trataba de hacer lo mejor para todos los que amaba. Puede que no haya podido detener al rey loco y calmar las tensiones, pero la gente que la amaba recuerda lo que hizo bien".**

Catra desvió su mirada con incomodidad. No quería pensar en lo que la gente pensaría de ella, Catra, al final de la guerra. De todas formas, ahora sólo la veían como Katriska. Era más fácil. ¿Por qué mirar a la ex soldado de la Horda que los asaltó, cuando en cambio podían ver a la reina que había regresado, la salvadora?

Si Catra no hubiera ignorado el dolor que había infligido a gente inocente...

Si hubiera descubierto sus orígenes antes...

Si no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con ganar la guerra contra Adora y las Princesas...

Si tan solo Shadow Weaver no la hubiera destrozado y empujado a Adora y a ella contra la otra toda su vida...

_¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Light Spinner?!_

Catra parpadeó furiosamente. Las imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos. Un silbido explotó en sus oídos, aumentando exponencialmente. Ella agitó la cabeza.

Se supone que no deberías estar aquí, Reina Katriska.

Angella la observaba con preocupación. Catra se agarró a sus sienes con ambas manos. El dolor de cabeza molestaba. Muy fuerte. Podía oír a alguien gritando. Tenía la sensación de que era su propia voz.

_**"¿Perdón? Me drogaste después de la reunión y me robaste la máscara. Quiero que me la devuelvas".**_

_**"Con el debido respeto, Su Majestad, está usted loca".**_

Duele. Duele. Duele.

**_"Deja de mentir. La máscara me llama cuando no está a mi lado, y puedo sentir que está aquí."_**

_Katriska se derrumbó en el suelo. Se sentía tan débil. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con la máscara._

**_"¿Está usted bien, Su Majestad? Se ve muy enferma. Podría ayudarte, si lo desea..."_**

_**"¡No!"**, gritó. **"¡Aléjate de mí! Le estás haciendo algo a la máscara. Puedo sentirlo".**_

_Light Spinner entrecerró los ojos. **"¿Alguien le vio venir aquí, Su Majestad?"**_

_Su corazón se aceleró. Tuvo que mentir. **"Por supuesto. Angella sabe dónde estoy, y mis magos están en camino."**_

**_"¿De camino desde Media Luna? No lo creo. Nadie puede comunicarse con tu gente ahora que decidiste que Hordak es tu enemigo"._**

_Katriska maldijo internamente. **"Soy la Reina de los Magicats. Si crees que no tengo formas de comunicarme con ellos..."**_

_Tuvo que dejar de hablar por unos segundos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Sus brazos no podían ni siquiera soportar su peso._

_**"Es una pena que decidieras venir aquí a Mystacor sola para un último encuentro antes de retirarte en Media Luna".** Light Spinner se agachó delante de ella. Se agarró la barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba. En sus ojos, sólo había una fascinación malsana. **"Me pregunto cuál de mis hechizos te puso en este estado..."**_

_La mente de Katriska estaba paralizada por el miedo. El toque de Light Spinner era tan mortal como su magia._

_**"Es bueno que hayas venido a mí, Katriska"**, susurró. **"De esta manera puedo ver los efectos de tu máscara directamente en ti misma".**_

**_"Yo... ¡pagarás por esto!"_**

_**"Oh no, no lo haré, mi querida reina"**, se rió Light Spinner. **"Te limpiaré la mente cuando termine contigo. Ni siquiera recordarás que tu máscara fue robada."**_

_Katriska quería gritar. Había actuado de forma tan estúpida. Qué arrogante de su parte haber pensado que podía manejar el estar sola en Mystacor durante el aislamiento. Permanecer cerca de Angella definitivamente no había sido suficiente._

_Light Spinner se mantuvo firme ante Katriska. Mostró la máscara que había estado escondiendo en su bata. Estaba brillando en una inquietante luz púrpura oscura. Light Spinner murmuró un hechizo. Katriska gritó de dolor. Sintió al Gato salir de la profundidad de su cuerpo. Era fuerte pero inestable. Quería deshacerse del dolor. Le dolía demasiado._

_Katriska rugió. Saltó sobre Light Spinner, quien parecía aterrorizada y no estaba preparada para su destino._

_Katriska desenvainó sus garras._

_Atacó a Light Spinner. La hechicera hizo conjuros para defenderse. Pero el Gato era más fuerte._

_Arañó y arañó, hasta que se desplomó por el cansancio._

_Se volvió hacia sí misma. Agarró su máscara y se arrastró de vuelta fuera de la habitación de Light Spinner. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza._

_Unos segundos o unas horas más tarde, pudo oír pasos y una voz preocupada._

**_"¿Katriska? ¡Katriska!"_**

_Abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente. Su amiga estaba ahí. Iba a estar bien. **"¡Angella! Ayuda..."**_

**_"¿Qué ha pasado? Estás... ¡estás agonizando!"_**

_Katriska apenas podía susurrar. **"Necesito... Lucio... Por favor, llévame a Media Luna."**_

**_"Conseguiré ayuda. Casta puede ayudarte."_**

_**"¡No!"** Katriska agarró el brazo de Angella. No podía confiar en ninguna hechicera. No en ese estado. No cuando estaba segura de que Hordak se había infiltrado en sus filas. **"¡Media luna! ¡Ahora!"**_

_**"Pero Media Luna está bloqueada, ¿recuerdas?"** Angella dijo en voz baja. Nadie podía entrar o salir del reino excepto la reina y unos pocos consejeros que conocían la entrada secreta. Nadie más, ni siquiera los mago, no se les permitía conocer la ubicación exacta._

_Pero era Angella. Angella era joven, pero era la persona más confiable del mundo._

_Angella se llevaría el secreto a la tumba._

**_"Te mostraré el camino..."_**

_Angella era su amiga. Angella nunca le haría daño, y Katriska tampoco le haría daño._

Catra se arrastró por el suelo.

Su dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera podía gritar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había arrastrado su propio cuerpo sobre el musgo del bosque.

_Angella era su amiga. Angella nunca le haría daño, y Katriska tampoco le haría daño._

Catra quería vaciar su estómago, pero ni siquiera tenía la energía para eso. Su cabeza fue torturada por un martillo de flashes y recuerdos. Nunca antes había tenido un flashback tan desastroso. Era antinatural.

Su visión era borrosa. Pero podía descifrar sus garras y sus manos. Cubiertas de sangre.

No sabía a quién pertenecía.

_Angella era su amiga. Angella nunca le haría daño, y Katriska tampoco le haría daño._

**"¡Ayuda!"**

Su voz era ronca. Como si hubiera gritado mucho.

Una eternidad más tarde, o eso parecía, escuchó otra voz por encima de ella.

**"¿Catra? ¿Estás bien ahí? Oh cielos, ¡¿estás herida?!"**

Ese era el caballo tonto que Adora amaba tanto.

**"Yo... por favor... Adora..."**

Catra la necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba que la abrazara. Necesitaba llorar en sus brazos. Necesitaba olvidar el más horrible recuerdo que había tenido.

**"¡No te preocupes, Catra! Swift Wind está aquí para llevarte a salvo a Luna Brillante!"** exclamó el unicornio en tono dramático.

**"¡No! ¡Nada de volar! No puedo..."**

La perspectiva de volar le hizo desear arrancar su corazón de su pecho con sus propias manos.

**"Está bien. Ya que estás tan mal, no me ofenderé",** relató Swift Wind. **"¡Iré a buscar a Adora! ¡Estaré aquí en un minuto!"**

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto dolor? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso Shadow Weaver?

¿Por qué seguía hiriéndola incluso en vidas pasadas?

Tenía que ser ella. Shadow Weaver debe haber activado ese recuerdo a propósito. No había otra explicación.

Espera, espera... ¿De quién era la sangre en las manos de Catra?

¿Y dónde estaba Angella? Estaba allí antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco... ¿no es así?

Catra estaba asustada. Catra tenía la sensación de que la había fastidiado.

**"¡Adora!",** se lamentó. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

¿Por qué estaba sola?

**"¡Wildcat! ¿Estás bien?"**

Ella miró hacia arriba. No había oído llegar a Scorpia. Se veía tan preocupada. Su presencia tranquilizó un poco a Catra.

**"¡Necesitamos encontrar a Angella!"** Catra de repente soltó, temblando de la cabeza a la cola. **"Ella debe ser... creo que yo..."**

_He debido de herirla._

**"Shh, está bien. No te preocupes por eso ahora."**

Scorpia la inspeccionó y vio que no estaba herida. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó suavemente. Catra abrazó a su amiga, finalmente llorando fuertemente contra su pecho.

Estaba bien. Ella estaría bien. Era sólo un recuerdo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Anya se unió a ellas, expresando sus preocupaciones por Catra, pero dejándola superar lo que fuera que pasara. Advirtió a Scorpia que debía volver al campamento lo antes posible, ya que su regreso seguía siendo un secreto.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de que Swift Wind había vuelto, a unos pocos metros de ellas, escondiéndose tras un árbol con Adora. Miraba a su compañera con asombro, preguntándose por qué no corría hacia su Catra.

Los puños de Adora se apretaron.

Estaba mirando a Scorpia, que se suponía que estaba en el desierto con los Magicats, pero que ahora estaba en el Bosque Susurrante, cuidando a Catra con tanto amor.

Adora miraba fijamente a Catra, mirando a Catra, que parecía tan rota pero que tenía sangre en sus garras. La sangre de Angella.

Catra, que estaba escondiendo cosas. Catra, que era una mentirosa.

Como todos los demás.

Los celos y la traición chocaron con su preocupación por Catra en su pecho. Adora estaba aterrorizada de ver a Catra tan herida. Pero también estaba tan enfadada y confundida.

Adora quería confrontarla. Adora quería consolarla.

Pero She-Ra quería salir. Si She-Ra tomaba el control...

Adora se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Catra.

* * *

**"¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!"** Glimmer sonrió cuando vio a Angella abrir los ojos. **"¿Cómo estás?"**

**"Glimmer... yo..."**

La reina hizo un gesto de dolor. Puso una mano sobre su estómago, donde grandes vendas estrechaban las heridas.

**"No lo toques, mamá. Está demasiado fresco".**

Glimmer tomó su mano y sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No pudo contenerlas. La ira y el dolor se hinchaban en su pecho. Su madre había estado muy cerca de morir, y todavía estaba muy herida, a pesar de los buenos cuidados de She-Ra y Castaspella.

**"¿Qué pasó?"** Angella preguntó débilmente. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, rodeada por las princesas y la Capitana de la guardia real. Todos la miraban preocupados.

**"Esperaba que tú nos lo dijeras, mamá".**

**"Yo... yo no..."** Angella frunció el ceño y luego su cara cayó de repente. Ella recordó. Su piel se volvió pálida. Agitó la cabeza. **"No es... no puedo creer..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Quién te hizo eso?"**

**"Catra..."**

A Glimmer se le cayó la mano de su madre. Una extraña calma se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras estaba de pie.

No podía escuchar las exclamaciones de las princesas a su alrededor. Su mente sólo estaba enfocada en una cosa ahora mismo.

**"Guardia"**, le dijo a la capitana. Su aura era fría como el hielo. **"Cierra las puertas de Luna Brillante. Ningún sureño puede pasar hasta que la situación se resuelva. Y si te encuentras con la Reina Katriska", añadió con ojos asesinos. "Dímelo para que pueda saludarla apropiadamente."**

* * *

**Hace poco empece con la traducción de un nuevo fanfic de SheRa, lo podéis encontrar en mi cuenta de Wattpad, tengo el mismo nombre de usuario que aquí. Es un Au que os puede resultar bastante interesante, hasta el momento he subido 4 capítulos. **

**Ha dado la casualidad de que he actualizado hoy, 19 de enero , en el cumpleaños de Adora xD.**

**No hay fecha para el próximo capítulo, así que volverá a ser sorpresa.**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

Entrapta caminaba felizmente sobre su cabello y pies camino al laboratorio de Hordak. Sus piernas estaban mejor día a día. El nuevo doctor incluso dijo que podría recuperar todas sus habilidades en unos pocos meses. ¡Estaba impresionada! Entrapta se alegró de poder dejar de perder el tiempo en la oficina del doctor.

Aunque echaba de menos a la antigua doctora. La que le recordaba a Perfuma. La Dra. Ferrarius. Al principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigas.

Entrapta esperaba que le fuera bien con los Disidentes.

No es que Entrapta aprobara a los Disidentes. _¡Esos traidores!_

Ella miró su mano metálica. Permaneció inerte. Entrapta exhaló. No es que estuviera preocupada. No, en absoluto.

**"¡Lord Hordak!"**, gritó mientras entraba en su santuario. **"¡Shadow Weaver tiene nueva y loca información para ti!"**

Sin siquiera comprobar si su jefe estaba ahí, se abalanzó sobre el ordenador sentándose en el suelo. Estaba conectado a una gran máquina circular con un pilar metálico en el centro. Varias piezas técnicas de los Primeros fueron conectadas a la máquina, puestas a intervalos regulares para formar un círculo.

**"Hmm, la Perla del Mar necesita ser recargada,"** se dijo a sí misma Entrapta. **"Shadow Weaver usó mucho de su poder hoy".**

Insertó la pequeña roca azul en un mando a distancia. Conectó su cable al ordenador y presionó Enter. El trozo de piedra rúnica emitió una luz azul satisfactoria. Entrapta aplaudió el éxito. Siempre temía que Emily pudiera hackear la compleja conexión que Entrapta había diseñado para cargar la roca con el poder de la Perla del Mar original que aún estaba en Salineas. Se había esforzado mucho para asegurar la conexión contra el pirateo. Si dejaba que el robot saboteara su trabajo, pagaría ella misma el precio más alto con Hordak.

Tal vez Emily también lo sabía. Entrapta no dudaba de que el robot tenía suficiente poder para aplastar los sueños de Hordak, de abrir un portal usando el poder de la Perla del Mar y el Granate Oscuro. Así que significaba que Emily posiblemente se ahorraba voluntariamente el experimento. Para proteger a Entrapta.

Hizo que su corazón se hinchase.

Era bueno saber que Emily se preocupaba por ella, incluso desde lejos.

**"Entrapta. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dije tres horas, no toda la tarde."**

La genio ni siquiera se dio la vuelta al gruñido del tirano. Se encogió de hombros. "**Shadow Weaver estaba tan metida en sus descubrimientos que la dejé sola. Está bien, no te preocupes. En una hora, la Perla del Mar estará lista para ser usada por otro día entero!"**

**"Me desobedeciste".** Hordak sonaba más perturbado que enojado. Entrapta sabía por qué. Miró hacia abajo a su mano protésica.

**"En realidad no te desobedecí. Dijiste que permitirías a Shadow Weaver utilizar la Perla del Mar durante tres horas o hasta que descubriera algo útil para nosotros".** Miró a Hordak, que esperaba su explicación con una mirada amenazadora.** "Cuando las tres horas pasaron, Shadow Weaver ya estaba en medio de descubrir información importante. Así que técnicamente, seguí sus órdenes. En cuanto terminó, me devolvió la Perla".**

**"Tergiversaste mis palabras",** dijo Hordak. "**Tu información debe ser extremadamente útil entonces."**

**"¡Oh, lo es!"** Entrapta sonrió. **"Aquí tienes".**

Le entregó el informe de Shadow Weaver. Observó a Hordak mientras lo leía, paseándose lentamente por la habitación hasta que inconscientemente llegó a su trono y se perdió en el trabajo de Shadow Weaver. Entrapta reanudó la codificación en su ordenador mientras esperaba la reacción de su jefe.

**"Así que nos atacarán justo antes de las próximas alineaciones lunares..."** Hordak dijo pensativo.

**"¡Si!"** Entrapta gorjeó. **"Piensan que supondrías que atacarían el día en el que las hechiceras de Mystacor fueran más poderosas."**

**"Por lo tanto, lanzarán un ataque antes. Tiene sentido."** Hordak se frotó la barbilla. Se veía molesto.

**"¿Te preocupa que puedan tener una oportunidad de ganar con la ayuda de sus nuevas princesas del Sur?"**

**"¡No!"**, gruñó Hordak. **"No podemos perder. Conocemos todos sus planes gracias a Shadow Weaver".**

**"No todos ellos. Aún no sabemos exactamente qué está pasando en el grupo de Catra".**

Hordak miró a Entrapta pero no respondió. Porque tenía razón. Las habilidades de espionaje de Shadow Weaver tenían límites, sobre todo porque Hordak no le permitió el acceso completo a la magia de la Perla del Mar. Entrapta podría sugerirle que le diera más control. Eso lo beneficiaría.

Pero ella no quería.

No, ella quería.

Tenía que hacerlo.

**"Si Shadow Weaver pudiera extraer más poder de la Perla del Mar, sería capaz de darnos información más precisa"**, dijo finalmente después de unos segundos luchando con sus pensamientos.

**"Necesitamos la Perla del Mar tanto como el Granate Oscuro para el portal".**

**"Seamos realistas".** Entrapta caminó hacia él. **"Hicimos un gran progreso con nuestro experimento del portal, pero estos últimos meses hemos estado estancados. Hay algo que falta para tener éxito. Mientras no sepamos lo que es, no podemos seguir adelante. Y estoy bastante segura de que sea lo que sea, las princesas, y posiblemente Catra, nos darán una pista."**

Hordak entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en ello. Parecía un poco asustado. **"Catra sabe cosas que yo no sé".**

**"Obviamente"**, Entrapta se encogió de hombros. **"Le contó a Adora sobre los 'recuerdos de su máscara'. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, significaría que su piedra rúnica tiene una opción de almacenamiento de memoria, lo que podría significar que Catra tiene varios recuerdos, probablemente de su vida pasada como Katriska-"**

"**Ya lo _sé_**", refunfuñó Hordak. Volvió a pasear por el santuario, hablando consigo mismo. **"¿Por qué nunca fui consciente de esa habilidad? ¿Mortella sabía...?"**

**"Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu conexión con Mortella? La has estado mencionando mucho, últimamente."**

**"Eso no es asunto tuyo",** gruñó Hordak. Entrapta no respondió, esperando pacientemente a que su jefe se abriera. Ella sabía que él lo haría. De todas formas, no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar de sus planes. **"Hace mucho tiempo, ella y yo hicimos un pacto."**

Ahí estaba.

**"El Consejo de las Sombras necesitaba algo de mí. A cambio, Mortella prometió que Mystacor permanecería neutral en la guerra contra las princesas y me dejaría conquistar reinos".**

**"Vaya. ¿Aceptaron tus términos y te permitieron obtener más poder así? Eso suena poco realista".**

**"Aceptaron, pero no confié en ellos de verdad. Así que no seguí el pacto en su totalidad."**

**"¿Este pacto tiene algo que ver con Catra?"**

Hordak abrió la boca, luego miró el brazo metálico y volvió a su cara. Entrecerró los ojos. El corazón de Entrapta latía más rápido por la aprensión.

**"Ya no es importante. Mortella y su Consejo de las Sombras son mis enemigos ahora. Un obstáculo más para mi objetivo"**, Hordak gruñó de nuevo. Entrapta estaba decepcionada. Nunca le gustó saber la mitad de un secreto. Le picaba en el fondo de su mente.

**"Me parece que Mystacor va a ser un obstáculo mas complicado",** señaló. **"Me parecen bastante imprevisibles. Tal vez Shadow Weaver debería espiar a Adora 24/7..."**

La cara de Hordak se movió. Algo inusual brilló en sus ojos. ¿Podría ser... miedo?

Hordak aclaró su garganta, componiendo su cara. **"Supongo que podría usar La Perla del Mar por unas horas más hoy ya que no estamos haciendo ningún progreso en el portal."**

**"¡¿De verdad?! Eso es genial. ¡Estará encantada!"**

Eso era algo malo.

No. Eso era algo bueno. Algo bueno para la Horda. Algo bueno para Hordak. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

**"Se la llevaré tan pronto como esté completamente recargada"**, dijo con un chirrido. Volvió a su ordenador, reanudando su trabajo con entusiasmo. O eso parecía.

_Esto está mal._

_No tiene importancia. Hordak desea que lo haga._

_Pero si le oculté cosas en el pasado, debe haber habido una razón._

_Lo traicionaste. Debes arreglar esto._

_Tal vez lo hice. Tal vez le ayude al traicionarlo._

_Obedécele._

_Lo hago. Llevaré la Perla del Mar a Shadow Weaver._

_Luego te reportarás con él._

_Él no me dijo que lo hiciera._

_Recuérdaselo._

_...no quiero hacerlo._

**"Entrapta"**.

La princesa se sacudió. Parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de que se había desplomado, su mano metálica agarrando su otro brazo con tal fuerza que no podía sentir sus dedos. Le llevó unos segundos soltarla, como si la prótesis robótica hubiera ignorado su comando motor.

_**"Entrapta".**_ Ella giro su cabeza hacía su derecha. Hordak entrecerraba los ojos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.** "Cuando termines esta noche, revisaré los circuitos de tu brazo. A menos que pienses que eso es innecesario".**

En realidad no le estaba pidiendo su opinión. Entrapta tenía que estar de acuerdo con él.

No quería hacerlo.

Él fortalecería el agarre de la mano sobre su mente.

Ella no quería.

Ella sí quería.

Quería obedecer.

**"Está bien".**

* * *

El soldado abrió la celda de Shadow Weaver. La vieja bruja parecía cansada. Debió haber trabajado duro para Hordak durante el día de hoy.

**"Tu comida, prisionera"**, dijo el soldado fríamente.

Shadow Weaver se dio la vuelta, contempló al soldado por un segundo antes de responder,** "¿Barras de racionamiento marrones otra vez?"**

_Marrones_. El nombre en clave.

**"Tienes suerte de que se te permita cualquier otra cosa,_ idiota_".**

Qué respuesta tan estúpida de nombre en clave.

El soldado sostuvo la bandeja hasta que la prisionera la tomó.

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Un pequeño trozo de papel, doblado en la mano enguantada de Shadow Weaver, viajando hacia el propio soldado. Ni siquiera hizo un sonido.

El soldado salió de la celda, llevando el mensaje a través de los edificios de hormigón de la Zona del Terror, asegurándose de que serían vistos por sus colegas y las cámaras durante unas horas para evitar sospechas. El mensaje viajó de mano en mano, hasta que llegó a su destino final, al otro lado de la zona contaminada, en las profundidades de un reino antes floreciente...

Media luna.

Piedras de mármol destruidas brotaban del suelo donde solían estar las casas, los mercados y los santuarios. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y suciedad. Las viejas armas estaban apiladas, reunidas por los soldados victoriosos de la Horda después de que se hicieran cargo del desafortunado reino. Las luciérnagas mágicas de hace dos décadas seguían iluminando el lugar como si estuvieran esperando a que los antiguos habitantes volvieran a su hogar.

El soldado esquivó el punto de vigilancia establecido por orden de la Hordak en la entrada del reino.

El antiguo refugio de Magicat estaba dividido en una multitud de pasillos. Un laberinto para los visitantes desconocidos, con las suficientes agallas para robar algo de una civilización en ruinas.

Hordak nunca se molestó en cartografiar el subsuelo después de haber destruido la superficie. Se arrepintió muy pronto cuando descubrió que el grupo de soldados insurgentes que amenazaba sus planes había establecido una base en el corazón del laberinto.

El soldado giró a la izquierda, asegurándose de que no la siguieran. Casi tan silenciosa como un Magicat, siguió el camino que ahora se sabía de memoria, a veces ayudada por una pista dejada en el suelo por Emily. Veinte minutos de una caminata rápida, se detuvo en un callejón sin salida. Un árbol de mármol azul decoraba la esquina izquierda del callejón sin salida. El soldado extendió la mano a la rama más torcida, molestando a las luciérnagas que dormían allí. Tanteó hasta que un borde áspero le hizo cosquillas en el dedo. Ella lo empujó.

El callejón sin salida se desvaneció en silencio, revelando un nuevo espacio más allá del muro de la ilusión. Docenas de soldados de la Horda entraron repentinamente en la línea de visión del recién llegado, gritando órdenes, jugando a los dados, llevando suministros o puliendo armas. Estos soldados tenían sus insignias de la Horda al revés.

Con su primer paso en el lugar lleno de gente, el recién llegado puso su propia insignia al revés. Una mujer voluminosa con un arma aturdidora cargada marchó hacia el, deteniéndose a una pulgada. **"Llegas tarde. La Capitana Lonnie espera tu informe."**

**"Perdona por intentar hacer lo mejor para evitar ser atrapada, Teniente,"** respondió la soldado. **"¿Puedo recordarte que las misiones de sigilo no son mi función principal?"**

**"Fuiste criada en la Horda como todos nosotras. Tenemos la misma formación. Eres perfectamente capaz de reemplazar a uno de nuestros reclutas, Dra. Ferrarius".**

**"Capaz, mi culo. Mi último simulacro de sigilo fue hace años".**

**"Se nota"**, se rió la teniente. **"Ahora, vete. Lonnie está en el armamento".**

La doctora se quejó mientras se dirigía al lugar más concurrido del ágora donde estaba el cuartel general. Dio un codazo a algunas personas en su camino, gruñendo algunas excusas que le valieron su mirada de desaprobación. Pero cuando los soldados reconocieron a la doctora que siempre los curaba cuando se lastimaban en sus misiones, todos sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Sin importar las caras bonitas, ella debería haberse ahorrado la molestia de volver al campo. Qué gran idea tuvo, dejar la Horda por los Disidentes.

**"Esta es la última vez que juego a las princesas..."** resopló mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

**"Disculpa, ¿qué? ¿Crees que luchar contra la Horda nos pone al mismo nivel que las Princesas? Estoy ofendida."**

Ferrarius suspiró cuando escuchó la suave voz de su capitana. **"¿Por qué no dejamos que las Princesas hagan su parte para que yo no tenga que hacer un trabajo para el que claramente no estoy calificada?"**

Lonnie cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho, obviamente se divirtió con la sugerencia de la doctora. **"Sabes perfectamente por qué, Fee. No voy a volver a explicarlo".**

Se veía bien así, segura de sí misma y confiada en su liderazgo. Era difícil imaginar que solía llorar cuando Ferrarius cosía sus heridas de los ejercicios de hace unos años. Fueron sus primeras puntadas, seguro, pero las hizo bastante bien. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba.

**"No eres divertida, Capitana. Si ya no puedo ni quejarme..."** Ignoró el resoplido de Lonnie. **"Casi me encuentro con Octavia. Creo que me merezco una medalla por regresar de una sola pieza".**

Lonnie se veía triste ante esa afirmación. Ferrarius debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de mencionar a su principal oponente. Se había enterado de oídas que Lonnie intentaba sacar a Octavia del frenesí de la máquina asesina en la que Hordak la había convertido.

**"Toma, tu mensaje de la semana".**

Lonnie sacudió la cabeza. Su rostro componía una máscara seria, realzada por la luz emitida de las luciérnagas mágicas de los Magicats. Agarró el papel, y mientras lo leía, un ceño fruncido distorsionó sus rasgos.

**"¿Está todo bien?"** preguntó Ferrarius preocupada.

**"Sí... Sólo complicaciones. Gracias por traer el mensaje aquí a salvo".**

Ferrarius sonrió y se fue, dejando a la capitana sola con sus pensamientos. Puede que se quejara mucho, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto de haber desertado de la Horda. Ella confiaba en Lonnie para mantenerlos a todos a salvo al final. Seguros e independiente, libre de cualquier forma de sumisión.

* * *

**_"Los Disidentes. Necesitan. La Rebelión"._**

**"Lo sé, Emily",** respondió Lonnie mientras caminaba alrededor del robot, que estaba procesando toneladas de datos robados de la Horda al mismo tiempo. **"Pero no creo que sea una buena idea confiar en ellos cuando ni siquiera se llevan bien entre ellos".**

**_"Nosotros. Necesitamos. Catra. Para Entrapta."_**

**"Sí, yo también lo sé. Ugh... ¿Por qué no puedes refrescar los recuerdos de Entrapta sin Catra?"**

_**"Lo haría. La pondrá en peligro. Con Hordak."**_ La voz mecánica del robot molestaba a Lonnie a veces. Ella prefería cuando todavía tenía que leer sus frases. **_"Una vez. Catra este ahí. Podemos empezar. Revolución."_**

**"Bien, como si no estuviéramos haciendo nada ahora mismo por nuestra cuenta",** respondió Lonnie. Se sacudió cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del laboratorio improvisado de Emily. Respiró cuando reconoció a Rogelio entrando. Los nervios de Lonnie habían sufrido mucho desde que escapó de la Horda.** "Hey, Rogelio. ¿Adivina qué? Catra volvió a hacer tonterías y ahora las Princesas del Norte ya no quieren hablar con su Alianza".**

**"¿Qué hizo ella?"** Rogelio señaló mientras se posaba en una silla, con sus prótesis golpeando agradablemente contra el metal.

**"No lo sé. Shadow Weaver dijo que le hizo daño a Angella. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?"** Se preguntó Lonnie.

**"Eso es raro",** afirmó Rogelio lentamente**. "¿Por qué haría eso?"**

**"No tengo ni idea. Pero está comprometiendo nuestras operaciones. Ahora estamos oficialmente del lado de Catra, ya que se supone que nos ayudará a mantener la Zona del Terror para nosotros después de la guerra".**

_**"Las Princesas. Pueden. Volver en sí"**_, dijo Emily. La tranquilidad que quería transmitir no se hizo realidad en la opinión de Lonnie.

**"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por el gran secreto que Catra sabe y que no quieres contarnos? Bueno, entonces será mejor que vengan pronto. Estoy harta de vivir aquí abajo con bichos de luz flotando sobre mi cabeza cada minuto del día".**

**"Cálmate, Lonnie",** Rogelio le dio una palmadita en el hombro. **"Ya casi lo tenemos."**

Sus hombros se desplomaron, liberando una tensión que no se daba cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver el final de la guerra. Había trabajado tan duro para los Disidentes. No podía desperdiciarlo todo porque esa estúpida Magicat no sabía cómo controlar sus garras.

**"Shadow Weaver dijo que deberíamos hacer un movimiento pronto"**, añadió Lonnie. **"Hordak sabe cuando la Rebelión planea atacar. No podemos permitirnos perder. No podemos..."**

**"No lo haremos"**, aseguró Rogelio. **"Si Catra, su alianza y el resto de la Rebelión nos ayudan o no. Tenemos a Shadow Weaver de nuestro lado. Y por cierto..."** Lonnie levantó una ceja. Rogelio parecía incómodo. **"¿Le hablaste a Catra de ella?"**

**"No. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo hasta que sea absolutamente necesario."**

Rogelio hizo un gesto pero no respondió. Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Entendió lo vital que era tener a su antigua cuidadora chivándose para ellos. Les dio gran información y los ayudó muchas veces a contraatacar los planes de Hordak y Octavia.

Pero ella seguía siendo la mujer que los crió... con mucha crueldad. Confiar en ella había sido una píldora difícil de tragar para muchos de los Disidentes. Y Lonnie era consciente de que Catra nunca la aceptaría. Probablemente nunca la perdonaría.

**"Mierda..."** Lonnie maldijo en voz baja mientras imaginaba ese escenario. Catra rechazándola todavía golpeó un nervio dañado en su corazón. Pero Lonnie había tomado su decisión, al igual que Catra. Los Disidentes importaban más que su relación personal con la reina Magicat.

Rogelio la saludó para llamar su atención y luego señalo: **"Todo va a salir bien. Todos te apoyamos, Capitana".**

Lonnie sonrió. Los Disidentes valían la pena. Todo el dolor y el estrés que había soportado durante meses después de escapar con Emily. Todas las luchas internas que enfrentó por las difíciles decisiones que tuvo que tomar, como dejar a Entrapta en manos de Hordak durante meses. Confiar en Shadow Weaver. Haciendo sus propios términos con la Alianza del Sur. Rechazando a Catra cuando ella pidió volver como su líder.

_**"Poco a poco."**_ Emily concluyó con su monótona voz artificial. _**"Nosotros lo haremos. Lo lograremos. Al final."**_

* * *

_**"Alondra, querida ... Entra."**_

_**"¿Llego demasiado tarde, Razz?"**_

_**"No lo haces, no te preocupes. Todavía está respirando. Mara todavía está con nosotras."**_

_Todo ha sucedido antes_

_Maldecida con Mara_

_Escuchar a los fantasmas_

_Condenada con Adora_

_Cambia tu destino_

_Adora y Mara_

_Saborea la verdad_

_El Fin_

_Desata tu ira_

_y el Comienzo_

_Escucha a la máscara,_

.

**"¡CATRA!"**

Se despertó con un fuerte jadeo, impulsándose hacia arriba hasta que su cabeza chocó con una superficie afilada.

**"¡Ouch! Hombre, ¡tienes una forma curiosa de volver a la vida, Wildcat!"**

Catra gimió mientras se frotaba la frente. Le llevó unos minutos encontrar el sentido a lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en su tienda, en el campamento Magicat, rodeada por Scorpia, Lucio y... ¿Mermista?

**"Amiga, realmente te ves como la mierda. No te ofendas"**, señaló la princesa en un tono lastimero. Tirada en un puff, jugando con los brazaletes de Catra, se veía demasiado casual para la situación. Catra parpadeó varias veces, yendo y viniendo entre Mermista y Scorpia.

**"Mierda".** Catra se tranquilizó. No debería haber dejado que Scorpia se uniera a ella en Luna Brillante. Debería haberle pedido que volviera al desierto, a Little Halfmoon, donde los Magicats estaban finalmente a salvo. Pero no habría sido capaz de darle noticias desde allí sobre su espionaje a Hordak... No había manera de ponerse en contacto con Little Halfmoon. Hecho a propósito, para proteger a los Magicats. **"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mermista?!"**

**"Vaya, relájate, amiga"**, resopló Mermista. **"Pasaba por aquí cuando Glimmer se asustó y cerró el castillo, así que entré y vi a tu sobrina llevándote de vuelta a tu tienda, y luego vi a Scorpia, y hace años que no la veo, así que decidí venir a saludarla y preguntarle por qué coño estaba en Luna Brillante y no en el escondite super secreto de los Magicats en el desierto. ¿Puedo tomar uno de estos?"**

Mermista ya se estaba probando un brazalete mientras Catra la miraba incrédula.

**"Catra, está bien, de verdad"**, Scorpia puso una pinza en su hombro. **"Le dije que tenía una misión peligrosa que nadie podía conocer, y luego hablamos de ser una princesa sin poder..."**

**"¡HEY!"** Mermista se quebró. **"Eso queda entre nosotras, chica cangrejo".**

**"Soy un escorpión, en realidad."**

**"¡De acuerdo, detente!"** Catra se frotó los ojos. Se sintió tan mareada, como si se fuera a desmayar de nuevo. **"¿Glimmer hizo qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy así...?"**

_Angella._

**"Oh no..."** Catra saltó sobre sus pies. Todo volvió a ella en un instante. La conversación en el bosque. El horrible flashback. Shadow Weaver torturando a Katriska. Despertándose sola con la terrible sensación de que había hecho algo que lamentaría para siempre. **"Tengo que irme"**. Catra agarró una camiseta y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda, pero una mano firme en su hombro la sostuvo.

**"No puedes"**, dijo Lucio con calma. **"El Norte no te quiere allí por ahora. Tienes que quedarte, descansar un poco y contarnos lo que ha pasado".**

**"¡No sé lo que pasó!"** Catra le apartó la mano con rabia, pero su voz se quebró en señal de socorro.** "No recuerdo, pero yo..."**

_**"¡Catra, detente, por favor!"**_

_Lágrimas mezcladas con sangre en su bonita cara púrpura._

**"Catra. Siéntate. Estás temblando."** Catra siguió la suave orden de Lucio. Enterró su cara en sus manos, escondiendo sus propias lágrimas a su público.

**"Hice daño a Angella",** dijo Catra con una voz tan pequeña que Lucio tuvo que levantar sus oídos. **"Tuve otro flashback, pero éste fue diferente. Fue como si alguien forzara el recuerdo y lo estrellara contra mi cara."**

**"Así que destrozaste a Angella por una buena razón"**, dijo Mermista en un tono aburrido, y luego se encogió de hombros cuando vio todas las miradas dirigidas a ella. **"Es cierto."**

**"No quería_ hacerlo_",** protestó Catra. **"Joder, lo he arruinado todo."**

**"Sí. Glimmer está como, realmente enfadada, haber si te gusta mi juego de palabras, así que si fuera tú, me mantendría alejada de ella, porque ahora mismo es tan amigable con los Magicat como lo es con la Zona del Terror."**

**"Princesa Mermista, por mucho que aprecie el buen sentido del humor, no es momento para bromas",** le regañó Lucio y luego se volvió hacia Catra. **"¿De qué se trataba el flashback?"**

Catra le miró fijamente con dagas. **"Vi a Katriska siendo golpeada por Shadow Weaver en Mystacor la noche en la que esa bruja robó la máscara."**

El viejo parecía incómodo. **"Siento que hayas tenido que revivir eso".**

**"No tanto como yo",** escupió, y luego se quedó mirándolo. Se volvió hacia Scorpia y Mermista después de unos segundos de consideración. **"Necesito hablar con Lucio. En privado."**

**"¡Oh, claro! ¡No hay problema, Wildcat! Hasta luego",** sonrió Scorpia. Agarró a Mermista por el brazo, pero la princesa Salineana protestó.

**"Espera, el drama apenas ha comenzado. ¡Quiero oír el final!"**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco, cuando las princesas no estuvieron a la vista y las quejas de Mermista no se oyeron.

Lucio se sentó en el puff, metiendo los pliegues de la túnica de un Gran Consejero de una manera que no dejó de recordarle a Catra a la Reina de Luna Brillante.

**"¿Qué quieres decirme, mi Reina?"**

**"¿Por qué diablos Katriska fue a Mystacor?"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"¿Por qué se fue de Media Luna? ¿Esa noche?"** La voz de Catra sonaba desesperada. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que debía aprender a controlar sus emociones, pero no le importaba en este momento. "**Se fue, sola, durante el encierro... ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Otro encuentro tonto que sabía que no cambiaría la opinión de las Princesas sobre Hordak?"**

**"Ella quería mostrarles la prueba de que Hordak era malvado, Catra",** argumentó Lucio con calma. **"Nuestros magos habían descubierto finalmente la conexión entre Hordak y Light Spinner-"** Catra se estremeció ante ese nombre. **"Katriska quería contarle la verdad al Rey de Mystacor".**

**"Y ni siquiera una vez pensó que podía estar en peligro de, oh, no sé... ¡¿Shadow Weaver en persona?!"**

**"Tenía a Angella."**

**"Angella y yo sabemos cómo protegernos mutuamente",** dijo Catra con mezquindad.

**"Katriska y yo éramos las únicas que sabíamos de la entrada secreta a Media Luna. Ella tenía que irse sola, y yo tenía que quedarme para abrirle la puerta mágica."**

**"¿Puedes hacer magia?"**

**"Sólo ese truco".**

Catra resopló. Se paseaba a su alrededor, preguntándose en silencio si le estaba ocultando otras cosas. **"Ella cometió un error. Un estúpido error."**

Catra pateó una gran bolsa marrón de soldado bajo la mirada contemplativa de Lucio. Un brillante cristal púrpura cayó de ella, golpeando suavemente la alfombra. Catra lo recogió y lo volvió a tirar.

**"Un triste error",** Lucio asintió. **"Pero sabes que no se podía evitar. Tarde o temprano, Hordak habría encontrado a nuestra gente y..."**

**"No te ATREVAS a terminar esa frase"**, dijo ella. "**Todos vosotros y vuestras putas profecías... Vuestra vida no estaba controlada por esa mierda. ¡Planeasteis vuestra vida de _acuerdo_ con ello!"**

**"Esa es tu opinión sobre el tema."**

**"¡Tienes toda la razón, esa es mi opinión, y no vas a hacer que la cambie!"**

**"No lo haría."**

Catra gimió. Era tan exasperante. Su cabeza se estaba caliente por pensar demasiado. Se suponía que era una reina, debía mantener la cabeza fría durante el estrés. Se suponía que debía ser capaz de ver los diferentes problemas y sus resultados con claridad. ¿Pero cómo podría?

Katriska. Angela. Los Magicats. Hordak. Adora. Mystacor. La profecía. El flashback...

**"¡Al demonio con Katriska!"**, gritó. **"¡Joder! Todo esto podría haberse evitado!"** Ella giro la cabeza con la rabia, haciendo que sus cejas se movieran. **"Sé honesto conmigo. ¿Ella lo sabía?"**

**"¿Lo sabía?"** Lucio sólo repitió. No parecía ni un poco impresionado por el arrebato de Catra. Sólo la hizo enojar más que nunca.

**"¿Sabía ella que nos iban a masacrar?"** Las garras de Catra se desenvainaron solas. **"¿Sabía Katriska que yo sería ella _después_ de ella? ¡¿Sabía cuánto sufriría?!"**

Lucio se tomó un tiempo para responder. La miró jadeando, con sus ojos tranquilos. Como si estuviera pensando qué parte de la verdad debería decirle.

**"No. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, Catra."**

Ella miró fijamente cada uno de sus ojos verdes, luego sus orejas, su cola, sus arrugas. No podía leerlo. No podía leer nada.

No era una verdadera Magicat.

**"¡JODER!",** se enfureció. Se agarró a la tienda, dejando un corte en la tela. **"¿Y si lo hubieras sabido? No la habrías detenido, ¡¿verdad?!"**

**"¡Cómo... te atreves!"** Lucio se puso de pie, tomando a Catra por sorpresa. Por una vez no estaba escondiendo sus emociones bajo una máscara. **"Sé que aún luchas por confiar en nosotros, por confiar en mí, pero ¿cómo podrías preguntar si dejaría que mi gente, mi propia_ hija_ y mi reina murieran bajo la crueldad de Hordak?"**

Catra quería encogerse sobre sí misma, pero mantuvo su postura. "**No puedes culparme por dudar, dada la situación".**

**"Está bien. Si me permites desbloquear todos los recuerdos de Katriska, verás todo lo que pasó."**

**"Sabes que no puedo."** Se abrazó a sí misma cuando pensó en los recuerdos que sufría regularmente. Mantenerlos fuera a la fuerza era lo último que debía hacer. Ella era consciente de eso. Pero era demasiado difícil. Era demasiado difícil ser ella. "**Y al final no lo necesitaba. Tengo los cristales del Templo. Contienen más información de la que la máscara jamás podría tener."**

**"Los cristales sólo te cuentan los hechos de la historia",** Lucio sacudió la cabeza. **"Si quieres saber lo que hay en tu corazón, necesitas la máscara."**

Catra miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su malestar. Nunca se acostumbraría a compartir un vínculo con las reinas Magicat, y especialmente no con Katriska. Nunca Katriska. Ella no era ella. Nunca sería ella.

**"Mira lo que conlleva, desenterrar el pasado"**, se burló Catra. **"Angella pasó casi veinte años preguntándose si ella era la razón de nuestra caída. Y algún día, tendré que decirle que tenía razón",** se rió amargamente.

**"No tienes que decírselo."**

**"Estoy harta de mentir."** Solía ser tan buena en eso. Solía hacerlo tan fácilmente. Para mantener su posición cerca de Hordak como su segunda al mando, tuvo que ocultar o tergiversar la verdad en su beneficio muchas veces.

Ahora no podía soportarlo más.

Es curioso cómo cambiaron las cosas.

**"Estoy harta de ocultar la verdad, Lucio",** suspiró de nuevo.

**"Empieza a hablar entonces."**

Los oídos de Catra y Lucio se animaron con el sonido de una nueva voz. Se arremolinaron al mismo tiempo. Catra abrió los ojos cuando la vio, empuñando el mango de su espada como si quisiera romperla. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos azules la hacían parecer una asesina. Su pelo rubio se le pegaba a la frente como si tuviera fiebre.

**"¿Adora?"**

**"Dije",** repitió con dureza. **"Que empezaras."**

* * *

**Poco que decir, ojala pronto rescaten a Entrapta. ¿Sera que Catra le dirá la verdad a Adora? ¿O simplemente le dará largas? Adora se bastante decidida a saber la verdad.**

**Cada vez queda menos para la ultima temporada de SheRa, ayer se termino Steven Universe y en prácticamente mes y medio lo hará SheRa.**

**Hablando de cosas que se terminan, termine la primera parte de Upper West Side, el Catradora Au que estaba traduciendo. No tengo previsto todavía empezar con la segunda parte pero mientras tanto, si no la habéis empezado, tenéis 12 capítulos interesantes y bastante largos por delante.**

**Pues nada, nos vemos pronto.**

**Twitter: LightDark01**

**Wattpad: LightDark01**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

**Bien, antes de que os pongáis con este denso capítulo no por cantidad de palabras si no por su información xD, debo mencionar varias cosas que ha escrito Doublepasse. Este capítulo puede resultar confuso si te has visto She-Ra al completo, toda la trama de esta historia esta escrita antes del estreno de la segunda temporada, febrero de 2019 para ser precisos. Por lo tanto, la historia es diferente al canon, aunque cambio varias cosas a lo largo de las temporadas y añadió cosas de estas que le gustaron. **

**Por ejemplo, durante la temporada 1, no se sabía que o quienes eran los Primeros por lo que decidió imaginárselo. Ella os recomienda que olvidéis todo lo que sabéis sobre los Primeros cuando os adentréis en esta historia, la cual es un trabajo de investigación sobre los originales She-Ra y He-Man y una unión de estos. Ella quería hablar de Eternia, incluso sin mostrar a He-Man.**

**Los Primeros son los ancestros de los Eternios y los Etherianos de aquí. Tenían alta tecnología para hacer un planeta habitable. También hizo un escáner de cabeza de cómo funcionaba la magia en Etheria y Eternia en febrero de 2019, (gran tormenta de ideas, estaba literalmente tirada en el suelo durante horas con humo saliendo de sus oídos). Es curioso cómo es literalmente lo opuesto al mundo del canon.  
**

**Lo que Noelle y el Crew-Ra escribieron es asombroso y brillante, y según ella, nunca alcanzará esa profundidad, y en realidad ese no es el propósito. Lo suyo es muy canon-divergente, ¡pero espera que os siga gustando de todos modos! **

* * *

**Adora lo aprende todo.**

**¿Olvidaste que existe Light Hope? A veces lo hago.**

**Catra está enfadada consigo misma.**

**... ... ...**

Todo había empezado cuando descubrió que toda su vida había sido una mentira.

La Horda siempre había sido más que su familia. Había sido su propósito. Su sentido de la justicia. Un emblema de orden y paz. Adora había sido parte del brillante destino de liberar a toda Etheria de las peligrosas princesas que habían aterrorizado a los civiles durante décadas.

El entrenamiento había sido duro, por supuesto. Grandes expectativas habían sido puestas sobre sus hombros desde el primer día. Adora había pensado en ello como un desafío. Tener el honor de salvarlos a todos, serles útil, hacer lo correcto, había tenido que hacer sacrificios. Había tenido que empujarse a sí misma más lejos y más duro de lo que la gente hubiera querido. Tuvo que convertirse en la mejor soldado que podría ser.

Los sueños de Shadow Weaver para ella habían alimentado su deseo de ser mejor en todo. Incluso en su vida cotidiana. Incluso después de llevar a su escuadrón a la victoria durante los ejercicios, ella se había encargado de proteger a sus amigos de las intimidaciones habituales que ocurrían en las filas. Mucha presión, para estar seguros. Pero había sido por un bien mayor.

Además, Catra había estado allí. Su soplo de aire fresco. Su mejor amiga, que podía aliviar la tensión en los hombros de Adora con sólo una risa. Su vida no habría sido la misma sin Catra en la Horda. Tal vez Adora se habría derrumbado. Tal vez Adora se habría dado cuenta antes de que todo estaba mal. Tal vez...

Entonces todo se derrumbó.

Esa noche lo cambió todo, cuando conoció a Glimmer y a Bow. Dos años después de esa noche, todavía tenía pesadillas en las que lo sentía todo de nuevo. Esa horrible sensación de que el suelo se agrietaba bajo sus pies. Su caída sin fin.

Adora había sido fuerte. Había encontrado un nuevo propósito. Construyó nuevas conexiones. Había descubierto todo lo que había estado mal en su pasado. Se había enfrentado a Shadow Weaver y la condenó por sus abusos. Le había dolido, pero también se había sentido liberada.

Adora había encontrado lo que era correcto esta vez. Había elegido su batalla como She-Ra, Princesa del Poder. Lucho contra la Horda por toda la gente que habían oprimido. Había luchado contra la Horda con su alma en llamas. Había luchado con el corazón roto cada vez que su espada se cruzaba con Catra en el campo de batalla.

La impredecible Catra, que se había metido en su cabeza todo este tiempo. Había herido a Adora tan profundamente cuando se negó a dejar la Horda con ella. Le había tomado un buen año a Adora entender finalmente lo que podía estar pasando en la cabeza de Catra. Incluso entonces, le había tomado capturar a Catra y salvarla de un juicio turbio para recuperar su confianza.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a ir mal.

Adora estaba tan segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando renunció a su vida en la Horda. Había pensado que estaba luchando por los buenos.

Los buenos que sólo aceptaron su ayuda cuando ella reveló que era She-Ra, la guerrera perdida, como una diosa, que los salvaría a todos de acuerdo a las Escrituras Sagradas. Los buenos que también habían condenado a Catra a pudrirse en una prisión psicológica para siempre al día siguiente del juicio.

Adora había sido una tonta, pensando que las cosas podían ser simples. Cuando esperaba su juicio, Catra le había advertido a Adora que estaba delirando, deseando tal utopía. Mil años de historia no podían estar libres de errores. Las sombras proyectadas por las princesas y los magos de Mystacor eran más oscuras de lo que parecían a primera vista. Catra también había señalado la tendencia natural de Adora a pasar por alto las malas acciones cuando no eran obvias. Tuvo que ser abofeteada en la cara por las malas acciones para darse cuenta de ello. La hizo preguntarse cuánto de las sombras podían esconderse detrás del brillo de las princesas.

Al final del juicio, Adora nunca había estado más confundida.

Entonces Catra se había ido. Adora había pasado nueve meses sola con sus pensamientos, sus dudas y temores. ¿De qué más no se dio cuenta? ¿Qué secretos le quedaban por descubrir? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría siendo manipulada por personas adultas y organizaciones?

Había aprendido a no confiar. Había decidido guardárselo para sí misma. Hasta que Catra regresara, podía embotellarlo todo y seguir luchando por la rebelión. La lucha en sí misma había sido justa y necesaria, ya que había estado protegiendo a gente inocente de las incursiones de la Horda.

Glimmer y Bow habían estado preocupados. Muy preocupados. Pero pensaron que se debía a la marcha de Catra, y después temerosa por la seguridad del Magicat cuando no se supo nada de ella.

Nueve meses sola, pensando en cómo el pasado de Catra como Katriska había sido borrado para vincularla a la vida de Adora. Nueve meses preguntándose sobre su propio pasado.

Su muy extraño pasado.

**"No se lo he dicho a nadie más que a ti".**

**"¿No lo has hecho?"** Catra preguntó gentilmente, con la frente levantada y desconcertada. **"¿Ni siquiera Glimmer ni a Bow?"**

Adora sacudió la cabeza. No podía sentir la mano que sostenía la espada.

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque todavía hay una posibilidad de que sea mentira"**, exclamó Adora. **"Todavía no puedo creer en Hordak, y todavía no estoy lista para aceptarlo."**

Los rasgos de Catra se relajaron.** "Puedo entender eso".**

**"¿Puedes?"** Adora dijo con un poco de fuerza. Catra se estremeció. **"¿Puedes entender lo horrible que es descubrir mentira tras mentira tras mentira? ¿Que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira e incluso después de que pensaste de que habías tomado la decisión correcta? Las mentiras siguen viniendo."**

**"Bueno, duh"**, se burló Catra. **"¿Olvidaste todo lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Todo lo que dijo Entrapta en el vídeo?"**

El famoso vídeo que Catra había visto después de escapar de la Zona Prohibida el año pasado. El vídeo era exclusivamente para Catra, y no para Adora.

**"No".**

**"Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿De dónde viene todo esto?"**

**"Viene de la decepción de verte actuar como todos ellos. Te convertiste en una perfecta política."** El desprecio de Adora era palpable. La mandíbula de Catra cayó. Sus orejas se cayeron de una manera que usualmente haría que Adora quisiera abrazarla. Sin embargo, sintió rabia en su pecho. Dolor y rabia. Tal vez ella estaba finalmente empezando a entender a Catra ahora. La Capitana de la Fuerza Catra. No, Catra, la reina Magicat.

**"No tienes ningún sentido, Adora".** Catra se veía amargada ahora. Bien.

**"¡Confié en ti, Catra!"** Adora gritó.** "Confié en ti, porque fuiste la única que me mostró lo que le pasaba a la Horda, pero también... ¡también a la Rebelión! ¡Y ahora eres igual que ellos! ¡Como todos ellos! Ocultando cosas de mí, mintiéndome..."**

**"¿Qué? ¡Adora, te acabo de contar todo!"** Catra extendió sus brazos. **"¡Todo lo que necesitas saber!"**

**"¡Porque hice que me lo dijeras! ¡Te hice ser honesta conmigo! Ibas a guardártelo todo para ti, ¿no? ¡Es lo único que has hecho desde que volviste!"** El volumen de Adora siguió subiendo. Despertaría a todo el campamento si continuaba. No le importaba. **"¡¿Pensabas contarme sobre Scorpia, por cierto?!"**

Catra pareció culpable por un segundo. **"Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto. Por la seguridad de Scorpia. Ella estaba husmeando en la Horda. Podría haber sido capturada. Cuanta menos gente estuviera al tanto de su misión, mejor."**

**"¿Porque crees que habría cometido el error de hablar de ello frente a los soldados de la Horda?"** gruñó Adora .

**"¡No!"** Catra puso los ojos en blanco. Adora sintió ganas de abofetearla. **"Adora, no sabía en quién podía confiar cuando regresé con la Alianza del Sur, ¿Vale? Tenía buenas razones para creer que Hordak era..."**

**"¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti ahora, eh? ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en toda esa demente historia?!"** La desesperación apretó el corazón de Adora. **"¡No tienes pruebas de que todo sea verdad! Por lo que sabes, Entrapta pudo haber leído mal esos datos."** Los ojos de Adora se humedecieron. Estaba tan harta. Se sintió literalmente enferma. Sus tripas se retorcían dentro de su cuerpo.

**"Bueno, si necesitas pruebas..."** Catra hizo una pausa aprehensiva, **"Puedo mostrarte mis recuerdos".** Se puso la máscara, pero la expresión de su cara parecía apagada. **"O podrías hablar con Light Hope".**

**"Sí, porque ahora se me permite hablar con ella."**

**"Yo nunca..."**

**"Guardaste los cristales durante nueve meses",** escupió Adora.

**"¡No sabía que era literalmente Light Hope!"**

**"¿Se olvidó Entrapta de mencionarlo en su vídeo de dos horas sobre los datos que recogió de los cristales del Templo de Light Hope?"**

**"Adora, ¿qué te está pasando?"** Catra la hizo cabrear. **"No suenas como tú misma."**

**"Oh, sí, porque me conoces muy bien. La inteligente Catra siempre sabe más que la inconsciente Adora, que no puede ver quién es bueno o malo por sí misma."**

Adora pudo ver lo aturdida que estaba Catra. No esperaba su arrebato. Por supuesto que no lo esperaba. Había estado tan concentrada en sus deberes de reina de Magicat. Tan concentrada en la profecía. La maldita profecía que prometió no seguir.

**"Adora, yo..."**

**"¿Sabes qué?"** Adora le cortó el paso. Miró los cristales que salían de las bolsa de detrás de Catra.** "Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con Light Hope. Ella no puede mentir. Es un programa".**

Apuntó su espada hacia los cristales.

**"¡Adora, espera! Ella también te ocultó cosas. Deberíamos ir juntas..."**

**"No".**

Dejó que la magia fluyera de su pecho a su brazo, y luego a través de la espada. Estaba más viva de lo que debería haber estado. Más poderosa de lo que ella esperaba. Cuando tocó los cristales, una onda expansiva hizo que Catra y los muebles se rompieran. Las cortinas de la tienda volaron como un globo hinchado por la presión.

Los cristales se volvieron de un púrpura brillante. La fuerza telequinética de She-Ra los elevó de las bolsas. Tres bolsas enteras de cristales salieron apresuradamente de la tienda y entraron en el Bosque Susurrante. Hacia su hogar, que había estado cerrado durante un año y medio.

El Castillo de Cristal.

... ... ...

Light Hope era ella misma otra vez.

Adora finalmente había arreglado el castillo, y de acuerdo con los billones de datos que Light Hope estaba recolectando de inmediato, había pasado un año, siete meses y trece días desde que el castillo había sido asaltado, tomado y desmantelado por la Horda.

Light Hope pudo sentir un gran cambio en la energía que fluía a través de Etheria. La última piedra rúnica finalmente se había activado de nuevo. La máscara de los Magicats. Esto era bueno. Esto significaba que Adora estaba más cerca de cumplir su misión. Restaurando el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal en esa piedra rúnica. Light Hope escaneó los datos, preguntándose qué podría ir mal. A primera vista, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. La máscara parecía funcionar bien, al igual que el resto de las piedras rúnicas.

¿Entonces de qué se trataba esa advertencia primitiva en su mente artificial?

**"¡Light Hope! ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Sé que estás aquí!"**

Ahí estaba Adora, lista para el entrenamiento, espada en mano y con energía bombeando al máximo. Light Hope apareció justo delante de ella, de una manera que esperaba que pareciera lo suficientemente alegre para un humano.

**"Adora, es un placer volver a verte",** comenzó Light Hope. No continuó. Le tomó medio segundo entender que la energía que venía de Adora no era normal.

Adora levantó su espada. La apuntó hacia Light Hope. "**Tengo algunas preguntas para ti".**

Ella estaba temblando. Light Hope también podía ver rastros de lágrimas debajo de sus ojos. Su energía era... errática. **"Adora, ¿te pasa algo? Eres inestable."**

**"Estoy bien",** siseó Adora. O al menos, así es como los humanos describirían su reacción.

**"Eso es opuesto a los datos que estoy recibiendo de tu cuerpo. Tienes fiebre y tu ritmo cardíaco es elevado. Obviamente hay un problema".**

**"¡Te diré cuál es el problema!"** Adora gritó.** "Catra me lo contó todo."**

**"Eso es poco probable. Los cerebros humanos no pueden contener tanta información."**

**"¡Uf, quiero decir que me contó toda la historia! Lo que pasó con Mara, de donde yo vengo..."** La voz de Adora se quebró.

Light Hope no respondió como si estuviera pensando.** "¿Por qué te dijo algo que ya sabías? Tú misma lo viste."**

**"¿Qué?"** Adora bajó su espada. **"¿Qué es lo que yo misma vi?"**

**"De donde vienes. Estabas allí, cuando eras un bebé."**

**"L-Light Hope!"** Adora se acobardó. **"¡Los bebés no recuerdan nada!"**

**"¿En serio? Interesante. Tomaré nota de eso. Entonces, Adora, ¿qué te preocupa?"**

**"Acabo de descubrir que..."** Adora exhaló. **"Quiero que me cuentes toda la historia. Cómo se hizo Etheria. Quiero oírla de ti."**

**"Etheria fue creada hace más de dos mil años. Contarte todo me llevaría varios meses, Adora. No me importa, pero no estoy segura de tu capacidad para escuchar durante más de unos pocos días."**

Adora se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Un signo de irritación, Light Hope no se equivocaba.** "Sólo... dime lo esencial. ¡Tienes diez minutos!"**

**"Muy bien."**

**... ... ...**

Catra corría como si tuviera los demonios de la Zona Prohibida tras ella. Saltaba sobre los ríos, de árbol en árbol, apenas tocando el suelo. Casi volaba. Corrió con urgencia hacia uno de los lugares que más odiaba en el mundo. El Castillo de Cristal. El Templo de Light Hope.

Era el lugar donde había tenido una de sus peores discusiones con Adora. Era el lugar donde Catra había pensado que dejaría a Adora. El lugar donde había hecho de Adora su némesis. El lugar donde decidió culpar a Adora por todo lo malo que le había pasado.

Catra temía ver ese holograma de nuevo. Light Hope era sólo un programa, pero sabía cómo ganar sus batallas. Como cuando le mostró a Catra los recuerdos correctos para ponerla en contra de Adora. Su manipulación era del tipo más aterrador, en opinión de Catra.

¿Reconocería Light Hope a Catra como parte de las Princesas, o la declararía hostil por su pasado como Capitana de la Fuerza? Para ser honesta, esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Catra.

**"Mierda",** Catra maldijo cuando se tropezó con una raíz que no había visto. Debería tener cuidado. El Bosque Susurrante de noche podría ser mortal. Pero tenía que ir más rápido. Tenía que alcanzar a Adora.

Adora...

Catra gimoteó preocupada y aceleró.

Catra se había dado cuenta de lo enferma que estaba Adora. ¡¿Por qué no había actuado antes?! Glimmer la había advertido. Catra había tratado de prestar atención. Quería saber qué estaba alterando la salud mental y física de Adora, pero tantas cosas habían sucedido en apenas una semana que no había tenido tiempo de atravesar las gruesas paredes de Adora.

Debería haber sabido que Adora se consumiría, sin embargo. Adora nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se desahogaba en su confusión interna. Adora lo embotelló todo y tomó medidas para olvidar su ansiedad hasta que se volvió demasiado. No podía controlar sus dudas, pero podía controlar todo lo demás. Eso era lo que más había irritado a Catra en el pasado. Cómo Adora pensó que podía arreglar todo a través de acciones. Cómo pensaba que podía convencer a Catra de dejar la Horda a través del razonamiento en lugar de reconocer y hablar de los problemas más profundos arraigados entre ellas.

Cuando dejó Luna Brillante por el desierto, Catra cometió el error de pensar que Adora estaría bien. La había dejado rodeada de sus amigos, después de todo. Había olvidado que Adora había soportado la prueba, la Zona Prohibida, y las revelaciones de Madame Razz, igual que Catra.

Catra había sido abrumada con el conocimiento que Entrapta le proporcionó a ella y sólo a ella. Había olvidado que Adora debía estar igual de abrumada, tal vez aún más porque había estado en la incertidumbre todo este tiempo. Y Catra había cometido el error de usar el vídeo de Entrapta para decirle la verdad a Adora. Qué idiota.

La revelación no había salido como Catra había planeado en absoluto. Se suponía que iba a suceder después de la derrota de la Horda. Se suponía que Catra iba a hablar con una Adora pacífica y contenta. No con una Adora angustiada, carcomida por sus dudas y su culpa. Consumida por el destino de She-Ra.

Catra apretó sus puños. Ella no dejaría que eso sucediera. No dejaría que Adora sufriera. Era la mayor razón por la que había decidido seguir la profecía. No iba a dejar que su estúpido mundo le quitara a Adora. No otra vez.

**... ... ...**

**"Hace dos mil ciento cuarenta y cinco años, los Primeros llegaron a nuestra galaxia natal a través de un portal".**

La voz robótica de Light Hope resonó en el castillo mientras los muros púrpuras se desvanecían. El espacio rodeó repentinamente a Adora. Miles de millones de estrellas centelleaban a su alrededor. Hermosa, aunque mortalmente silenciosa.

**"Para entender el pasado de Etheria, debes aprender sobre Eternia, tu propio planeta de origen, porque funciona igual que Etheria."**

Una esfera creció en la línea de visión de Adora hasta que se convirtió en lo que parecía ser un planeta. El azul y el verde coloreaban la superficie, las nubes flotaban en la atmósfera y varias lunas giraban en órbita alrededor del planeta.

Se parecía bastante a Etheria.

**"Esta es una representación holográfica de Eternia. Es el lugar donde naciste. Cuando los Primeros llegaron allí por primera vez, usando un portal, Eternia no era habitable. Su magia, energizada por las lunas, fluía salvajemente a través de la superficie, destruyendo cualquier fuente potencial de vida. Sin embargo, los Primeros no llegaron con las manos vacías. Trajeron una tecnología avanzada que les permitió controlar la magia y almacenarla dentro del planeta, permitiendo así la vida."**

El escenario cambió. Adora reconoció el Bosque Susurrante, creciendo del polvo a una velocidad alarmante. Entonces apareció un orbe rosa, brillando mientras un enorme árbol brotaba y se contorsionaba a su alrededor. El Corazón en Flor. Su imagen holográfica se liberó del bosque, convirtiéndose en una esfera rosa borrosa, que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Adora. Se le unieron virtualmente la Perla de Mar, luego el Granate Oscuro, el Cristal del Reino de la Nieve, y varias otras piedras rúnicas que Adora desconocía. Circulaban alrededor de Adora, antes de elevarse en el aire alrededor de una piedra multicolor más grande. Esa parecía mucho más poderosa que las otras.

**"Las piedras rúnicas fueron la base de esta tecnología. La central se llama la Piedra Rúnica Original, o Creador de Planetas. Es la que va a fundamentar la magia del planeta. Las otras piedras rúnicas, una vez conectadas firmemente al planeta y a la Piedra Rúnica Original, permiten que la magia fluya a través del planeta sin filtraciones. Su poder depende de la estabilidad de la Piedra Rúnica Original. También están todas conectadas entre sí por ella".**

La Piedra Rúnica Original brilló. Adora se sintió atraída hacia ella en contra de su voluntad. Su corazón golpeó contra su caja torácica cuando estalló en un sudor frío.

**"Con el fin de defenderse,"** continuó Light Hope,** "Los Primeros hicieron que solo unos pocos elegidos pudieran ejercer la magia a través de las piedras rúnicas."**

**"Las Princesas..."** Adora susurró.

**"Incorrecto. Los Guardianes",** respondió Light Hope. **"En Eternia, estos seres se llamaban a sí mismos los Guardianes. Sólo uno de ellos estuvo ligado a una piedra rúnica toda su vida. A su muerte, un nuevo Guardián de la misma línea de sangre fue seleccionado arbitrariamente".**

**"Esto es como en Etheria."**

**"No del todo, pero cerca. En Etheria, las princesas pueden ser vinculadas a sus piedras rúnicas mientras la anterior sigue viva, como la princesa Glimmer y la reina Angella. Además, en Etheria, la siguiente princesa es más probable que sea descendiente directa de la anterior, a diferencia de Eternia donde podría ser cualquiera entre miles de primos que comparten un antepasado común."**

**"¿Por qué la diferencia?"**

**"Porque la Piedra Rúnica Original de Etheria no es idéntica a la de Eternia. Se podría decir que son como gemelas fraternales."**

Gemelas...

**"Como ya debes haber sabido,"** dijo Light Hope con naturalidad, **"La magia de Etheria fue canalizada para crear vida como la de Eternia, con una tecnología de Creador de Planetas. Ocurrió unos pocos cientos de años después de que los Primeros se establecieran en Eternia. Tantos refugiados llegaron en pequeños grupos a través del portal a lo largo de los años, que pronto Eternia estuvo superpoblada. Por lo tanto, los Eternios encontraron otro planeta que era igual a Eternia. Un planeta sin vida con un alto potencial mágico. Lo llamaron Etheria, y procedieron a hacer exactamente lo mismo que hicieron los Primeros. Utilizaron un Creador de Planetas, colocaron piedras rúnicas en la tierra, contenían su magia, e hicieron crecer la vida."**

Otro conjunto de piedras rúnicas holográficas apareció junto al primero. Una piedra central multicolor alrededor de la cual una docena de piedras giraban con gracia. Un rayo de luz surgió de las piedras rúnicas originales, uniéndolas entre sí.

**"Los Eternios conectaron las dos piedras rúnicas originales entre sí para permitir una comunicación más fácil y la co-dependencia. Los dos planetas se unieron entonces".**

**"¿Qué hay de She-Ra?"** La voz de Adora resonó en el castillo. Le sonaba desconocida. Como si alguien más hubiera hecho la pregunta.

**"La espada de She-Ra no era originalmente parte de la tecnología de los Creadores de Planetas",** respondió Light Hope. "**Cuando Etheria fue convertida en habitable, los Eternos hicieron dos nuevas piedras rúnicas con el material de la piedra rúnica original de Eternia. Crearon dos espadas para llevar estas nuevas piedras rúnicas, y unieron cada una de ellas a una Piedra Rúnica Original. Una para Eternia, y otra para Etheria. Los Guardianes que tendrían el honor de empuñar las Espadas de Poder se llamaron She-Ra y He-Man, los Mediadores".**

Así que todo era cierto... Adora sintió que las lágrimas le pinchaban en el rabillo de los ojos. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

**"She-Ra y He-Man estaban destinados a unir a todos los Guardianes para proteger los planetas y asegurar que la vida creciera. En Eternia, He-Man también era un embajador de los Guardianes con los diferentes gobernantes del planeta. A diferencia de las princesas de Eternia, los Guardianes no gobernaban reinos".**

Apareció un castillo holográfico. No se parecía a nada que Adora conociera. Altas torres azules llegaban por encima de las nubes. Paredes de cristal transparentes mostraban a la gente caminando por grandes jardines con fuentes, animales y juegos infantiles. Pequeñas boutiques se alineaban al otro lado de los jardines. Había esquifes por todas partes, pero no se parecían a los de la Horda.

**"Este es el principal edificio de entretenimiento -o centro comercial- de la capital durante la época de Mara, justo antes de que la Horda descubriera el planeta. Estoy usando sus recuerdos para mostrarte todo lo que sé sobre tu planeta natal".**

Adora se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Así que este era su planeta natal. Todo era real.** "¿Qué pasó...?"** murmuró. Era más retórico que nada. Light Hope respondió de todos modos.

**"La Horda es más antigua de lo que crees, Adora",** dijo con gravedad. **"Es una organización más amplia que ha gobernado sobre las galaxias durante miles de años. Los Primeros estaban en realidad huyendo de ellos, por lo que recogí de los datos que recibí. Encontraron una forma de escapar de la tiranía de la Horda usando el portal. Lo dejaron abierto para otros fugitivos, pero desafortunadamente, algunas pequeñas facciones de la Horda lo encontraron, y así, encontraron Eternia. Intentaron apoderarse de él justo antes de que Mara rompiera la conexión entre nuestros planetas y nos arrojara a Despondos hace mil años. Alrededor de la época en la que naciste, la población de Eternia estaba compuesta en su mayoría de descendientes de los Primeros y descendientes de las facciones de la Horda. Su mundo se dividió y se enfrentó a una guerra de siglos en la que los Guardianes se opusieron a los descendientes de la Horda."**

Los Guardianes no pudieron evitar que la Horda los invadiera al final, a pesar de estar unidos. ¿Qué podían hacer Adora y las Princesas contra su propio problema de la Horda, cuando ni siquiera podían trabajar juntas con éxito?

El escenario cambió de nuevo. Una joven de ojos azules, piel oscura y una larga trenza salió de lo que parecía un transbordador espacial. Miraba a su alrededor, sorprendida por lo que la rodeaba. Estrellas en el cielo, un bosque detrás de ella, y rieles en los horizontes con esquifes moviéndose hacia... ciudades. Y delante de la mujer, el Castillo de Cristal.

**"Esto es..."**

**"Mara".**

Adora jadeó. Extendió la mano de nuevo para tocar a la última She-Ra antes que ella. La persona sobre la que tenía tantas preguntas.

**"Este fue su primer día en Etheria después de completar su entrenamiento en Eternia"**, prosiguió Light Hope. **"She-Ra y He-Man siempre fueron de Eternia, ya que sus runestones estaban hechos del material de la Runestone original de Eternia. Las Princesas, por el contrario, nacieron directamente de la población Etheriana. Por eso cuando la conexión entre los dos planetas se rompió hace mil años, ninguna She-Ra pudo resurgir."**

**"Hasta que aparecí yo"**, susurró Adora. **"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Y por qué yo?"**

Adora se encontró de repente de pie en una acogedora habitación. La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana. Apoyada contra la pared, una mujer mecía una cuna mientras cantaba en voz baja. Tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos azules. Ojos azules hinchados.

Adora dio un tímido paso al acercarse. Alcanzó a la mujer, pero su mano atravesó el holograma.

**"Naciste en un linaje de potenciales Guardianes en Eternia"**, dijo Light Hope. "**Ya que miles de recién nacidos del mismo linaje podían convertirse en un Guardián, todos ellos fueron probados al nacer, para ver si tenían una predisposición a la magia. Tú respondiste positivamente a la magia cuando naciste."**

Adora se inclinó sobre la cuna. Un bebé dormía tranquilamente, con la boca abierta. Había un lindo unicornio tejido en su pijama.

**"¿Soy yo?"**

**"Sí. Eres tú."**

Adora trago. Miró a la mujer, que empezó a llorar de nuevo.

**"Tenías la predisposición para la Espada de He-Man".** Light Hope reanudó. **"Pero algo sin precedentes sucedió. Tu hermano gemelo tenía la misma predisposición que tú."** Adora se congeló. "**Ya que ambos podías reclamar la espada, ninguno de los Guardianes sabía qué hacer con vosotros."**

Adora tenía un hermano. Como lo que Hordak le había dicho en el campo de batalla.

**"Hordak me dijo la verdad",** susurró Adora. Todas las historias que le habían contado comenzaron a tener sentido. Si todas se sumaban, las posibilidades de que se equivocaran disminuían drásticamente.

**"Hordak tenía sus ojos puestos en ti y en tu hermano desde que naciste"**, asintió Light Hope. **"No debes ser consciente de esto, pero Hordak es el descendiente de un importante ex general de la Horda. Nunca dejó de creer que la Horda debería estar en la cima del sistema como solía estar. En el momento de este recuerdo"**, señaló Light Hope a la mujer que lloraba sobre la cuna, **"Estaba luchando contra la Reina de Grayskull, la gobernante del reino más antiguo de Eternia".**

**"¿Grayskull? Como cuando llamo..."** Las palabras de Adora murieron en su garganta. Por el honor de Grayskull. Así que eso fue todo. El misterioso Grayskull era un reino extra-Etherian. ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Por qué Adora tuvo que decir esas palabras para llamar a la espada? **"¿Por qué me secuestró Hordak? No lo entiendo..."**

**"Tú y tu hermano gemelo tenían valor para toda Eternia, debido a esa situación particular. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de ti".**

She-Ra, dentro de ella, luchaba por despertar. Adora la empujó hacia atrás. No era el momento de darle el control.

**"Tus padres trataron de ocultarte cuando entendieron que estabas en peligro. Pero no fue suficiente. Hordak te encontró. Te secuestró cuando tenías dos años".**

La mujer y la cuna desaparecieron. Una figura alta ocupó su lugar. Capa oscura, ojos rojos, un rictus siniestro, mirando a un bebé.

**"Hordak..."** Adora apretó los dientes.

**"Hordak había reunido un enorme ejército de toda Eternia, listo para tomar el planeta. Tenía la intención de usar tu vida como palanca con la Reina de Grayskull antes de atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los Guardianes restantes activaron los poderes combinados de las piedras rúnicas".**

El holograma Hordak miró repentinamente a su alrededor, con miedo en su mirada tras verse distorsionado. Los rayos de luz púrpura lo rodearon. Gritó.

La voz de Light Hope se mantuvo tan firme como siempre. **"Abrieron un portal y echaron al ejército de Hordak, junto con algunos de sus generales, y a ti, sin que lo supieran".**

**"A Etheria"**, Adora aspiró un aliento. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

**"Sí. Fue la primera vez que lograron conectar Etheria con Eternia en mil años. No era su intención. Sólo querían abrir un portal para deshacerse de Hordak. Tuvieron mucha suerte. Las posibilidades estadísticas de abrir un portal eran cercanas a cero, desde que Mara dañó la conexión y ambos planetas de desequilibraron".**

Todo coincidía con lo que Entrapta había descubierto en los cristales. Pero tal vez los cristales estaban equivocados. Tal vez Light Hope estaba equivocada. ¿Cómo podría Adora estar segura? Todo esto era una locura.

**"Así",** concluyó Light Hope, **"Tu mágica predisposición para la Espada de He-Man, y la corta reconexión entre Eternia y Etheria despertó el poder de su gemela, She-Ra, cuando llegaste a Etheria".**

**"Qué conveniente coincidencia que fuera yo quien fuera secuestrada y no cualquier otro futuro bebé Guardián..."** Adora dijo amargamente.

**"Había una probabilidad muy baja de que ocurriera, pero después de mil años, todavía lo llamaría el producto de la casualidad"**, corrigió Light Hope. **"La Espada de She-Ra te reconoció y te eligió, pero probablemente habría elegido cualquier otro ser mágico vinculado a la magia de Eternia."**

**"Gran consuelo"**, resopló Adora. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa porque su vida había sido tan retorcida sólo porque fue elegida. Furiosa porque a una parte de ella todavía le gustaba ser elegida.

**"Cómo sobrevivió tu conexión con She-Ra después de que el portal por el que pasaste se cerró, es todavía un misterio para mí. Mis análisis de datos sugieren que tus habilidades mágicas Eternias podrían haber sido suficientes para retener a She-Ra."**

**"Light Hope..."** Adora de repente comprendió lo que le estaba pasando. Por qué se sentía tan inestable. Por qué era tan difícil mantener el control. "¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo retener a She-Ra?"

**"No lo sé. Lo que es seguro es que Etheria ha estado muriendo lentamente durante mil años. Lo que hizo Mara causó una fuga en el sistema de runestoneado. La magia se ha estado filtrando desde entonces, drenando la vida del planeta. Además, el desierto se ha estado extendiendo a un ritmo alarmante desde que el portal envió a Hordak y a ti misma a Etheria, sugiriendo que la fuga sólo ha aumentado debido a este evento. Adora, sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer".**

Adora apretó sus puños con rabia mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

**"Adora, si quieres que Etheria deje de morir, tienes que arreglar lo que Mara ha hecho. Necesitas arreglar la conexión entre nuestros dos planetas."**

Ahí estaba. Su destino.

Light Hope levantó una ceja, "**Puedo sentir una gran perturbación en tu ritmo cardíaco y presión sanguínea, así como en su mágica estabilidad. Permíteme escanearte para poder encontrar el problema con tu cuerpo".**

**"¡No!"** gritó Adora. **"No soy un programa que pueda ser arreglado así como así"**, siseó.** "Dime exactamente qué ha hecho Mara y por qué. No arreglaré nada hasta que sepa por qué sucedió. ¿Por qué Mara rompió la conexión?"**

**"Porque estaba emocionalmente comprometida..."**

**"No. ¡Deja de decir tonterías!"** Adora gritó.** "Quiero los hechos. Todos los hechos. ¡Muéstrame lo que pasó! Quiero... ¡lo necesito ver!"**

Necesito ver si Mara tenía razón o no...

**"Muy bien".**

**... ... ...**

Catra estaba tan cerca. Podía ver el rayo de luz del templo a través del bosque. Pronto encontraría a Adora. Le mostraría cómo sucedió todo. Cómo se hizo la historia. Memoria por memoria. Usaría la máscara de los Magicats, como debería haber hecho. Como lo habría hecho si no se hubiera asustado por los recientes acontecimientos. O si no hubiera sido tan reacia a usar el poder de la máscara por puro miedo a perder el sentido de sí misma.

**"Mierda..."** Maldijo cuando un dolor de cabeza intentó hacer que su cráneo explotara. Se detuvo, jadeando y apoyándose en un árbol. **"¡No, no, no, ahora no!"**

Ella conocía este tipo de dolor de cabeza. Un recuerdo estaba despertando desde la profundidad de la magia de su máscara.

_Era un día gris y lluvioso. El ágora principal de Halfmoon estaba vacía. La gente se quedaba encerrada en sus casas mientras esperaba que los próximos rayos de sol se asomaran por las nubes._

**"¡Éste no! ¡Maldita sea!"** Catra ya conocía este. Se lo sabía de memoria. ¿Por qué se estaba acercando ahora?

_Una mujer se mecía en una silla oscilante que colgaba de la rama del árbol más grande del parque. Se había quitado el sombrero, protegida de la lluvia por el follaje arbustivo del árbol. Su larga trenza se balanceaba con el viento. Se veía tan triste, mirando a la distancia._

_**"¡Mara!"**_

_La mujer encontró su mirada. Sonrió y pareció que todo el lugar se iluminó de repente a pesar de la falta de sol._

_**"¡Alondra!"**_

_El Magicat saltó hacia Mara, que la cogió en sus brazos. Se cayeron de la silla oscilante al suelo, riéndose como si fuera el mejor día de sus vidas._

_**"Te he echado mucho de menos"**, dijo Alondra, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mara. Mara hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Alondra y acaricio su nuca, lo que provocó un ronroneo. Tiró de Alondra y besó su labios._

_**"Yo también te he echado de menos, amor mío".**_

* * *

**Este fanfic lo ha empezado a leer muchísima gente últimamente y muchas de ellas se han puesto al día, os esta gustando mucho y tanto la autora como yo estamos muy contentos con la recepción que ha tenido esta historia en el fandom hispanohablante.**

**Os puedo asegurar de que no voy a dejar de traducir esta historia, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia con los tiempos de actualización de la autora y con los días que me lleven a mi su traducción. Siempre que se actualiza una de las historia que traduzco lo menciono por Twitter, ademas, de otras tantas que os recomiendo que os leáis. **

**Por si no lo habéis notado, hace poco subí el fanfic de Noelle (No te vayas) a mi colección de One-Shot (¿Que soy para tí?) si no lo habéis leído hacedlo porque vale mucho la pena.**

**Y un pequeño apunte de Upper West Side, he empezado con la segunda parte, pero son capítulos 5 veces más largos que este y no veáis el tiempo que me lleva xD. Pero ya terminarán llegando. **

**Si veis que por aquí no os llego a contestar algo, hacedlo por Twitter o por el DM de Wattpad.**

**Y nada más, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
